Welkin TRAD
by Heyli13
Summary: Tous les pouvoirs de Byakuran n'ont pas été scellés et tout les gardiens ne sauvent pas toujours leur boss. Tsuna a une deuxième chance avec des circonstances différentes bien sur et gagne plus que deux nouveaux amis.
1. 2005

Welkin → Le Ciel

Auteur : Shivani

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Shivani qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des situations créées et possédées par Amano Akira, Weekly Shounen Jump et Viz Media. Aucun argent n'est fait dessus et aucune violation des droits d'auteurs ou de marques n'est prévue.

Lien fic d'origine: s/11804762/1/Welkin

 **Couples** : Gen (trace de Tsuna/Daemon)

 **Avertissement** : Allusions de slash, canon massacre, saut dans le temps, vague crack

 **Chapitres: 12 en tous**

 **Notes de l'Auteur :**

 **0.** Cette histoire est complètement écrite et est maintenant en phase de post. Aussi, j'aimerais faire une acclamation à Shadowblayze pour m'avoir patiemment écouté babiller par MP. Acclamer Gotye's _Dig Your Own Hole_ (j'adore cette chanson) dans le chapitre 5 (même si ça peut venir un peu plutôt aussi) Encore pour Shadowblayze pour les MP concernant l'Arc de la Varia, pour les idées et les suggestions par rapport au combats tactiques et la ligne étrange de Lussuria.

 **1.** Les titre honorifiques sont laissés de côté en fonction de qui est impliqué et dans quel pays se trouve Tsuna à un moment donné.

 **2.** J'ai perverti les capacités de l'Anneau Mare du Ciel. Le calendrier que j'utilise a été pris à Hisui (avec des modifications appropriées) donc je n'ai pas eu à en recréer un à partir de zéro. Comme d'habitude, le contenu de l'histoire se promène en titubant tout en réussissant à toucher des points spécifiques que je voulais inclure. Après tout, mon idée dans les grandes lignes est une vague liste de mes pensées.

 **3.** Centré-Tsuna mais pas entièrement le PDV de Tsuna. D'autres personnages obtiennent l'attention où je pense que c'est nécessaire, parce que quelques histoires en on actuellement besoin. Certains personnages sont OOC (à ma connaissance, compte tenu de la façon dont certains d'entre eux agissent dans les chapitres du manga) mais il y a aussi une certaine causalité.

 **4.** J'ai fait quelque chose dans le domaine avec lequel j'ai déjà flirté, mais je ne l'ai pas suivi. Je fais des choses dans cette histoire qui, je m'attends à ce que ça entraîne des plaintes (et que je serais plus qu'heureuse d'ignorer).

 **5.** Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis obsédé par la cuisine. Un nom de recette a été récupéré sur Mr Internet.

 **6.** Je semble avoir un biais défini pour un personnage particulier. Soupir. Et les compagnons ne reçoivent pas beaucoup de temps à l'écran. Le chapitre 10 est spécialement nerveux.

 **PS: Si certains ou certaines savent bien dessiner et qu'ils veulent m'envoyer des fan art pour mettre en couverture de mes trois traduction je suis preneuse ^^ MP moi ou laisser un com et je vous contacterais ;)**

 **Ps : Je suis rendu au chapitre 8 dans la traduction et je n'est pour le moment que 2 chapitres de corrigé dont le 3ème est en court ! Vu qu'ils sont assez long (24 pages pour celui en français et 39 avec l'anglais) sachez que les chapitres sortiront le lundi toute les 3 semaines je pense pour commencer voir 1 fois par mois car ils sont long prenne du temps. Donc vous voilà prévenu et oui vous pourriez me dire 'mais pourquoi tu n'attends pas d'avoir terminé ou d'avoir plus d'avance ?' La réponse est simple ! Cette fiction est géniale et je voulais vous la partager et savoir ce que vous en pensiez ! Tout simplement ^^ bon aller j'arrête le blabla, place au premier chapitre ^^ ciao~**

Bonne lecture ~

Chapitre 1: 2005

''Je ne suis pas omniscient !'' Il entendit Byakuran gronder. ''Je ne peux pas dire l'avenir, seulement ce qui s'est passé et à cela mes pouvoirs ont énormément diminué. Merci à _vous_ tous, souvenez-vous en. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait échoué et ait laissé Tsuna se faire tiré dessus- c'était vous.''

Les gardiens devinrent tout rouge ou manifestèrent leur profond sentiment de culpabilité et de honte face à leur incapacité à protéger leur boss et ami.

Il senti une respiration chaude à son oreille et Byakuran murmura silencieusement. ''As-tu déjà pensé à ce que tu voudrais faire si tu pouvais vivre à nouveau? Peut être avec quelques changements? Quels choix ferais-tu?''

''Oui.'' Respira-t-il.

Byakuran acquiesça si légèrement que ça n'arriva presque pas. ''Je vois. Je vais voir.''

Puis tout devint noir.

Quand il se réveilla, il était dans un endroit tout à fait inconnu. La seule chose à noter dans la pièce où il se trouvait était quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sanctuaire, bien qu'il n'y avait pas de photo d'un défunt avec les accompagnements habituels. À la place, il y avait une étagère avec trois clefs dessus. Il vit huit portes, bien qu'une seule d'entre elles étaient en shoji. (porte traditionnelle japonaise constitué de papier de riz) Les sept autres étaient toutes des portes de style occidental. Ce fut à peu près à ce moment là qu'il réalisa que son corps était beaucoup trop petit et que ses mains étaient douces et un peu potelées.

''Que se passe-t-il?'' Murmura-t-il alors qu'il se levait de sa position allongée. Il alla au hasard à la porte en shoji et l'a fit coulisser pour l'ouvrir, ce qui révéla un couloir et il regarda les alentours. Directement en face se trouvait une autre porte de shoji, qu'il ouvrit. Derrière ce trouvait semble-t-il un salon. À un des bouts du couloir se trouvait une porte d'entrée mais c'était fermé. Au bout du couloir se trouvait la cuisine et il jeta un coup d'oeil au frigo révélant seulement des bouteilles d'eau et de jus de fruits. Les placards contenaient diverses choses et le garde-manger avait quelques aliments et une sélection de fruits pour une quelconque raison mais dans l'ensemble la chambre n'était pas occupée pour un séjour longue durée- plus comme une courte visite, vraiment.

À l'étage, se trouvait une bibliothèque, une chambre et une salle de bain avec la douche habituelle, une baignoire et des toilettes séparées. Plus important, il y avait un miroir. Tsuna resta bouche bée alors qu'il regardait son apparence, il avait l'air d'avoir deux ans. Il portait aussi une tétine. ''Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais, Byakuran!'' Cria-t-il, puis rougit quand il réalisa à quel point il avait l'air idiot. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé avant, à quel point les voix des Arcobaleno étaient incongrues. (Reborn était bien sûr une exception). Colonnello avait l'air d'un homme adulte, même en forme chibi.

''Comment diable suis-je devenu le Ciel des Arcobaleno?'' Murmura-t-il. ''Quand en-t-il de Luce ou d'Aria? Et où diable suis-je? Attends la bibliothèque- peut être que quelque chose pourrait m'aider?''

Il sortit de la salle de bain et retourna à la bibliothèque pour commencer à fouiller dans les riches offrandes valables. Malheureusement, la plupart des livres contenaient de l'histoire ou des essais sur le fonctionnement des flammes. Il n'y avait rien en particulier qui pourrait expliquer où il était ou pourquoi il était là. Il avait seulement supposé que ça avait à voir avec son changement de circonstances. Avec un lourd soupir, il retourna à la cuisine pour prendre un jus et une pomme et il se sentit très fatigué, il alla brièvement à la salle de bain, puis prit avantage du lit.

 **. . .**

Reborn détourna les yeux et quitta la pièce alors qu'Aria s'approchait de Luce. Ce n'était pas sa place d'être là durant le transfert et en plus, il perdait quelqu'un dont il se souciait profondément. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Aria, elle n'était juste pas Luce. De tout les Ciels qu'il avait rencontré, Luce était la plus proche d'être celui qui aurait pu le pousser à accepter l'harmonisation. Mais elle était la boss des Giglio Nero et avait déjà des gardiens. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, mais elle l'avait accepté, lui et les autres.

Il fut sortit de ses morbides pensées quand Aria sortit précipitamment dans le hall, ses yeux écarquillés et la bouche sinistre. ''Quoi?'' Dit il d'un air morne, puis le remarqua. ''Où est-elle? Pourquoi tu ne l'a portes pas?''

''Je ne sais pas.'' Murmura-t-elle. ''Ce n'est pas comme si je _voulais_ en être un mais… si ce n'est pas moi, qui?''

Reborn s'éloigna du mur et abaissa son chapeau noir. Cela le vexait parfois qu'il doive toujours lever les yeux pour regarder les gens. ''Bonne question.'' Murmura-t-il. ''Aria… je suis-''

''Non.'' L'interrompit-elle. ''Je sais, mon Oncle. Penses-tu pouvoir le trouver, peu importe qui sais?''

''Je ne suis pas le Meilleur du Monde pour rien.'' Dit-il, même si il savait que ce serait presque impossible de le trouver. Ils pouvaient bien être tous connectés par les tétines mais ils n'étaient pas autrement reliés par de vrai liens, pas comme l'étaient les gardiens d'un Ciel normalement. Luce n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de ses pouvoirs en temps que Ciel des Arcobaleno, peut-être qu'ils n'étaient supposés être partagé. Si le nouveau Ciel décidait de rester hors de vue...

''Il n'était probablement pas préparé pour ça.'' Dit-elle anxieuse. ''Quoi si, ils ont peur? Quel âge a-t-il? Peu importe qui que soit, il pourrait être de l'autre côté du monde.''

Il pouvait la laisser continuer à divaguer sur le mystère mais il pensait qu'elle le faisait comme moyen pour éviter de fondre en larmes et ce n'était clairement pas sain. Il fut sauvé de dire quoi que ce soit par l'apparition de Gamma, alors qu'il s'échappait. 'Qui es-tu?' Se demanda-t-il. 'A quoi ressembles-tu? Es-tu seul? Effrayé? Amer? En colère? Où es-tu? Veux-tu-' Il secoua la tête, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser comme ça.

 **. . .**

Quand il se réveilla à nouveau, c'était pour réaliser qu'il n'était pas seul. Un léger bruit sourd à son oreille le fit prudemment ouvrir les yeux et tourna doucement la tête. Recroquevillé sur l'oreiller près de lui, se trouvait une chauve-souris, qui poussa un petit cri quand elle remarqua son attention. Tsuna était abasourdi de réaliser après un moment qu'il pouvait comprendre la petite créature et ça venait juste de lui dire qu'il était son compagnon animal.

'C'est vrai, tout les Arcobaleno que je connaissait en avait un.' Pensa-t-il. 'Et bien, pas Aria ni Yuni à ce que je me souviens. Mais tout les autres en avait. Alors est-ce que ça veut dire…' ''Comment devrais-je t'appeler? Et quel genre de chauve-souris es-tu?''

La chauve-sourit bruissa ses ailes en haussant les épaules, en quelque sorte. ''Je suis un type de chauve-souris frugivore.'' Répondit-il. ''Alors pour le nom, tu peux en choisir un. Ça ne me dérange pas.''

''Fruit…'' après réflexion, il dit. ''Quince?''

La chauve-sourit haussa a nouveau les épaules. ''Ça a l'air bien. Maintenant-''

''Es-tu-'' Tsuna devint silencieux quand la chauve-souris plissa les yeux vers lui en un regard noir.

''Je suis un mâle.'' Dit Quince d'un ton irrité. ''Et c'est grossier d'interrompre les gens. Comme je le disais, tu es un cas spécial. Normalement l'Arcobaleno du Ciel reste dans une certaine lignée mais dans ce cas, la force et la pureté de tes flammes ont été jugées supérieures à celle de l'autre candidat, tu as donc été choisi.''

Checker Face l'avait menacé de faire de lui le prochain Arcobaleno du Ciel à la fin de la Bataille Représentative de l'Arc-en-ciel, alors ce n'était pas une raison extérieure.

''Tu as le choix.'' Continua Quince. ''Tu peux accepter la forme chibi et vivre beaucoup plus longtemps ou tu peux avoir ton âge normal et mourir tôt.''

'Mais je sais déjà comment briser la malédiction.' Pensa-t-il. 'Est-ce vraiment important? Quel âge ai-' ''Okay. Tu ne saurais pas quelle est la date, n'est-pas?''

''Octobre de 2005, ton anniversaire actuellement.''

''Alors j'ai cinq ans… Ce qui veut dire-'' Il se demanda si son compagnon pouvait ou voudrait transmettre des informations à Kawahira, en fait. Pouvait-il se permettre de laisser Quince connaître toute la vérité de sa situation ou…? Il se souvenait aussi que c'était Bermuda qui était convaincu que Checker Face pouvait les espionner à travers les tétines, alors… Ou était-ce les montres? ''La porte d'entrée est verrouillée.''

''Oui. Tu as besoin de temps pour t'ajuster. Tu as aussi besoin d'en apprendre plus sur le faite d'être un Arcobaleno.''

''La bibliothèque n'a pas beaucoup d'intérêt, pas contre.'' Protesta-t-il doucement.

Quince laissa sortir un petit reniflement. ''Mais il y a un endroit ici qui en a un, là ou tu t'es réveillé la première fois.''

Il acquiesça et s'assied, seulement pour réaliser à quel point il avait faim. Cela lui fit se demander si sa mère était paniquée de ne pas être encore rentré chez lui. Après un petit déjeuner de jus ainsi que de fruits- il était amusé de voir combien Quince aimait partager ce repas- il mit de l'ordre et retourna dans la pièce du sanctuaire, faisant plus attention que la dernière fois.

Les sept portes avaient des gravures subtiles dessus et pour la plupart elles s'alignaient par type de flamme. La seule qui le confondait était la septième, qui devrait être celle du Ciel, parce que le symbole était un simple cercle. Vu qu'il était un Ciel, il essaya de l'ouvrir en première et rentra pour voir une série de petits portraits alignés sur les murs. 'Les anciens Arcobaleno du Ciel?' Se demanda-t-il. 'Est-ce un genre de mémorial? Pourquoi Kawahira ferait ça? Je veux dire, je devine qu'il se sent un peu mal d'avoir à sacrifier des gens pour la Tri-ni-set, mais...'

Le portrait le plus récent était celui de Luce mais il pouvait déjà voir une place pour lui, même si l'image en elle-même était flou, comme si ça essayait de se résoudre par elle-même. 'Et pourquoi je _suis_ en forme chibi, de toute façon? Les Ciels ne sont pas supposés vieillir normalement et mourir plus tôt, pour qu'ils puissent tous avoir la chance de se reproduire ou quelque chose? Suis-je capable de changer de forme à volonté?'

Quince vola vers une étagère et tapa sèchement d'une griffe.

Le matériel à retirer, dont Quince avait parlé au sujet du choix mais aussi la réponse à sa question à propos des changements de forme. Si il le voulait vraiment, il pourrait changer mais à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, il raccourcirait sa vie. Son lien avec Quince lui offrait certains avantages. Quince pouvait modifier sa taille, de sorte qu'il pourrait emmener Tsuna à des endroits, comme Fantasma pouvait le faire avec Mammon ou Falco avec Colonnello. Bien sûr, il pouvait voler par lui-même, en assumant qu'il puisse apprendre à émettre des flammes dans ses mains sans un ensemble de gants.

Mais il avait un pouvoir similaire au pouvoir d'écholocalisation de Quince. Être une chauve-souris fruité Égyptienne était la seule raison pour laquelle Quince pouvait le faire mais ça disait qu'il devait faire des sons cliquetés. Tsuna ne le faisait pas mais il voyait en infrarouge, des images fantomatiques, des signatures thermiques. Dans le noir total,ça pouvait devenir un avantage de l'utiliser ou les deux méthodes. Après avoir fait son chemin à travers les documents sur l'étagère, il retourna dans la pièce principal et regarda les autres portes. Elles étaient toutes fermées quand il les vérifia.

''Aucun indices?'' Il se dirigea vers Quince, qui était suspendu à l'une des poutres au plafond.

''Tu arrive à comprendre ça par toi même.''

Il soupira et regarda le temple. 'Trois clefs mais six portes fermées. Hein…' Il attrapa celle la plus à droite et entendit deux léger bruits de verrouillage. Il se tourna vers la porte du Ciel et la retrouva fermée: il réalisa également qu'aucunes poignées n'avaient de serrures. Il essaya la porte sur la gauche, la porte du Soleil et elle s'ouvrit pour lui. 'Pourquoi celle-là?' se demanda-t-il avant d'entrer.

Le plus récent portrait était celui de Reborn. ''Oh, wow.'' chuchota-t-il. ''C'est son vrai nom dessus. Mais je peux trouver chacun d'entre eux une fois que je trouverai comment activer le lien entre eux.'' Il se retourna et retourna au sanctuaire, espérant que le fait de remplacer la clef déverrouillerait la pièce du Ciel à nouveau. Il entendit les deux même clics et était assez sûr que la pièce du Ciel était ouverte pour lui.

Tsuna attrapa un des livres et le relit, juste pour être sûr qu'il le souvenait bien de ce que ça disait. 'C'est nul. Le seul moyen auquel je peux penser pour 'accepter' la flammes des autres est… en me décidant sur mes sentiments pour mes anciens gardiens? J'imagine?' Il repoussa le livre dans l'étagère et soupira. Pour ne pas avoir à penser, il commença à jouer avec les clefs. À chaque fois qu'il en bougeait une, il entendait deux coups.

Les trois clefs en place ouvraient la septième porte, la porte du Ciel. Prendre les trois clefs, cependant, lui accordait un seul clic, ce qui le rendant confus. Quelle autre porte se trouvait là? Après un moment, il se frappa le visage d'une main et soupira, puis alla vérifier la porte d'entrée, elle s'ouvrit facilement. 'Que faire? Que faire?' Se demanda-t-il. 'Je devrais probablement rentrer un peu à la maison.'

Sur cette pensée, il mit les clefs dans ses poches et sortit. Une rapide enquête l'orienta et il était partit. Quand il entra dans sa maison, sa mère était dans la cuisine, fredonnant alors qu'elle préparait le déjeuner. 'A-t-elle même remarqué que j'étais absent?'

''Tsu-kun.'' Piailla-t-elle. ''Va te laver, d'accord? Le déjeuner sera prêt sous peu.''

Il soupira et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour changer de vêtements, puis aller prendre une douche, en prenant soin de transférer les clefs dans la poche de ses nouveaux vêtements. Sa mère ne semblait pas remarquer qu'il était plus jeune alors qu'il montait sur son siège. 'Toujours' Pensa-t-il. ''ça va être utile. Et si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, je n'ai jamais été si gentil avec elle. J'ai pris avantage d'elle même après que Reborn se soit montré et a commencer à me harceler pour être un bon boss de la mafia. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose que je pouvais expliquer, alors est-ce que je peux faire les choses différemment cette fois?'

Il sourit et remercia sa mère quand elle lui posa son repas devant lui et commença à manger. Quince se mêlait à ses cheveux et même si sa mère le remarqua, elle ne se dérangea pas à le dire. Peut être qu'il pourrait demander à sa mère de lui apprendre à cuisiner? En y repensant, ça le dérangeait que non seulement Kyoko-chan et Haru-chan qui avaient été échangés avec leur elles du futur mais qu'elles avaient finis par être relégués à la cuisine et au nettoyage de la base. Vrai, elles avaient été volontaires mais qu'avaient-elles d'autres à faire de leur temps alors qu'elles étaient essentiellement confinées dans un complexe souterrain?

C'était aussi vrai que lui et les autres étaient trop occupés à s'entraîner pour leurs vies et n'avaient pas le temps de gérer les taches de la vie quotidienne mais il doutait que l'un d'eux ait suffisamment apprécié les efforts des filles. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il n'avait pas convenablement apprécié.

Il donna à sa mère un léger merci distrait à la fin du déjeuner et alla se promener au parc pour réfléchir. Il n'avait été là pas depuis très longtemps, quand il fut approché par un adolescent avec les cheveux blancs et une marque mauve sous un œil. Le garçon s'assied et lui donna un sourire candide, puis lui offrit un sachet de marshmallows. ''Tu en veux un, Tsu-kun?''

''Qu'as-tu fais exactement?'' Demanda-t-il alors qu'il attrapait une poignée.

''Pas moi.'' Protesta Byakuran. ''Après tout, je suis le moi qui appartient à cette dimension. Disons plutôt, qu'a fait mon homologue?''

Tsuna roula des yeux et mit un marshmallow dans sa bouche.

''Cette plaie était fatale et tu semblais être ouvert aux possibilités, alors...''

''Fatale.'' Répéta-t-il. ''Mais le pouvoir de ton Anneau Mare...''

''Était grandement diminué.'' Piailla Byakuran. ''Pas annulé! Alors, il a envoyé ton âme ici, tes souvenirs. Il m'en a aussi envoyé quelques uns et à une autre personne.''

''S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi que ce n'était pas Reborn parce que je ne pense pas que je pourrait tenir son entraînement Spartan à cet âge.''

Byakuran secoua la tête, faisant flotter ses cheveux, distraitement. ''De toute façon, il n'y a aucune raison pour laquelle tu ne pourrais pas commencer à entraîner tes pouvoirs.''

''A cinq ans?''

''Pourquoi pas? Plus tôt tu commences, plus tôt tu pourras te protéger. Ou as-tu oublié à propos de ces assassins qui continue de se montrer? En plus, tu es un Arcobaleno maintenant. Ce serait carrément bête si tu ne commençais pas immédiatement. Ce n'est pas comme si tu devais avoir un anneau pour utiliser tes flammes, même si en avoir un aiderais. Et dans ton cas, la tétine agis comme telle, alors tu vas t'habituer à un état d'esprit différent de toute façon.''

Il acquiesça et mangea un autre marshmallow. ''Hé… Es-ce que tu viens juste visiter ou…? Tu n'as pas une famiglia à hériter en Italie?''

Son nouvel 'ami' ria joyeusement. ''Je peux vivre où je veux, Tsu-kun! C'est des bénéfices d'être ridiculement riche. Si je 'soutiens' pour avoir une seconde base au Japon, bien sûr que j'obtiendrais ce que je veux.''

Il roula des yeux et se demanda pourquoi il l'acceptait si bien. Il était manifestement devenu fou à un certain moment. Soit ça ou le Byakuran de sa dimension avait sauté quelques morceaux durant le transfert.

''Mais non, je n'ai pas déménagé ici. Je suis juste en visite pour un moment.''

Ils étaient à la moitié du sachet quand une autre personne se montra. Tsuna y regarda par deux fois en voyant des cheveux en ananas mais la personne en question était trop vieille pour être Mukuro. Ça voulait dire- ''Oh mon dieu.'' Murmura-t-il.

Byakuran rigola. ''C'est vrai! N'es-tu pas content, Tsu-kun? Tes deux plus grands ennemis sont maintenant tes amis!''

Daemon Spade s'assit et plongea sa main dans le sachet.

''Est-ce que je veux savoir à qui tu as détourné ce corps?'' Demanda sèchement Tsuna.

Daemon lui sourit d'un air satisfait. ''Personne que tu connais. Mais j'ai réfléchis, une fois que ses souvenirs m'ont envahi. Je voulais venir te voir, rester, et peut être inciter un peu de chaos. Après tout, je m'intéresse à qui deviendra le Decimo.''

Il fronça des sourcils. ''Attends une minute. Je ne peux pas être les deux, n'est-ce pas?''

''Hum?'' Byakuran mit un autre marshmallow dans sa bouche.

''Les tétines sont une partie de la Tri-ni-set. Je ne peux pas être un Arcobaleno et aussi porter le poids de l'Anneau du Ciel des Vongola? Je ne dois pas être le Decimo?''

Daemon arqua un sourcil vers lui, puis reporta brièvement son regard sur le côté. ''Je pense que tu souviens de la mauvaise explication. Et as-tu oublié que les fils du Nono sont toujours en vie, pour le moment?''

''Oh, oui.'' Dit-il, se sentant soulagé. Il était dans une dimension alternative, alors c'était entièrement possible que l'un des trois survivraient et il pourrait rester hors de course.

Byakuran ria joyeusement et adressait un regard quelque peu effrayant à sa façon. ''Je pense que nous devrions remplir ton cerveau de savoir.''

Il se recula un instant par réflexe puis réalisa qu'il n'était pas réellement opposé d'apprendre. 'Que se passe-t-il?' Se demanda-t-il.

Deamon renifla. ''Tu n'as pas tes flammes scellées.'' Dit-il d'une voix traînante.

''Punaise, ne lis pas mes pensés!'' Se plaignit-il.

''Je ne le faisait pas. C'était clair comme le jour sur ton visage.'' Protesta Daemon. ''Tu as l'esprit d'un lundi et tes flammes courent librement à travers ton corps où elles n'ont jamais été scellées. As-tu une idée de quel genre de complications peuvent provoquer les flammes scellées d'une personne?''

''Donc tu dis que toutes mes incompétences et mon manque général de cerveau a été causé par le Nono, qui essayait de me tenir hors de la mafia?''

Daemon acquiesça. ''Cela a été fait en une journée, pour les mêmes raisons. Tous ces enfants ont finis par être plus maladroits et écervelés au mieux. Je ne vais même pas parler des pires cas. Pour une raison, la méthode a été expurgée des écrits des Vongola alors que le processus avait été jugé trop préjudiciable envers les sujets. Le Nono a évidemment compris comment le faire par lui-même, ce qui est assez intelligent de sa part.''

''Alors Enma était vraiment comme ça, hein...''

''Oui.'' Dit Daemon. ''Doué de ses flammes mais toujours un aimant pour les intimidateurs. Certes le fait que j'ai brutalement tué ses parents et sa sœur lui a semer la pagaille dans son esprit. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait cette fois. Attend, je ne vais pas le faire cette fois, je veux dire; c'est arrivé en 2009.'' Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Byakuran et dit. ''C'est légèrement confus.''

Byakuran haussa les épaules. ''Être un peu fou, je trouva ça amusant. Mais ça soulève un bon point. Les flammes de Tsu-kun ne peuvent pas être à nouveau scellées par un vieil homme attentionné mais finalement irresponsable.''

'Irresponsable?' Pensa-t-il.

''Oui, irresponsable.'' Dit Daemon. ''Il n'avait aucune idée des potentiels ramifications de son action, mais il l'a quand même fait. C'était une procédure expérimentale et il l'a utilisé sur un membre de sa propre famille, son propre sang. S'est-il même excusé?''

''Et bien maintenant que tu le mentionnes, non.'' Admit-il. ''Et maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai déjà remarqué des différences. Avant c'était comme… quel était le point de prendre la peine d'essayer? Et puis les gamins à l'école se moquait de ma maladresse jusqu'à le brutaliser. Ce n'est pas que je me souviens de tout clairement mais je sais que je n'étais pas brutalisé au départ. Je n'ai jamais fais le lien avec la visite du Nono mais pourquoi l'aurais-je fais?''

Daemon acquiesça. ''Et bien, malheureusement, bien que je sois là depuis des lustres, je n'en sais pas autant sur les Arcobaleno que je le voudrais, alors tu vas devoir comprendre beaucoup de choses personnellement. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas t'aider en faisant en sorte que tu apprennes les choses normales et même de t'aider avec tes flammes.''

Il mit un autre marshmallow dans sa bouche et réfléchit avec sagesse, si il devait leur parler de la maison dans laquelle il s'était réveillé. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas la meilleur idée; Kawahira n'apprécierait sûrement pas que quelqu'un d'autre qu'un Arcobaleno ne rentre à l'intérieur, après tout. Les Arcobaleno avaient probablement une sorte de code de conduite, qu'ils ne partageaient jamais avec les étrangers. Et pour tout ce qu'il en savait, ils se rassemblaient de temps en temps et faisaient des drôle de petit rire-piaillement vint de ses cheveux, lui faisant se demander si Quince pouvait lire ses pensées.

Byakuran arrêta à moitié de mâcher et le regarda curieusement, alors Tsuna dit. ''C'est Quince que tu as entendu, mon compagnon.''

''Quince? Pas Quincy?'' Demanda Daemon.

Il secoua la tête. ''C'est une chauve-souris fruitière, alors...''

Byakuran sourit. ''Comme c'est adorable! Et il se cache si bien dans tes cheveux. En parlant de ça, ils sont plus foncés qu'avant non? Tes yeux sont définitivement différents.''

"Hein?"

Daemon renifla légèrement. ''Tu ne t'es même pas regardé dans un miroir?''

''Je l'ai fait.'' Protesta-t-il. ''Mais j'étais plus intéressé à rester bouche bée devant ma taille. Qu'est-il arrivé à mes yeux?''

''Ils sont d'une belle couleur ambre, avec des anneaux plus sombre.'' Dit Byakuran. ''Il n'y a rien de mal avec le brun, je suppose mais maintenant ils correspondent à tes flammes.''

Il acquiesça, avec l'intention de vérifier plus tard. Après un lourd soupir, il dit. ''Comment vous voulez faire pour l'entraînement?''

''Et bien.'' Dit Byakuran. ''Tu es en quelque sorte coincé avec toute cette histoire d'école, alors il faudra que ça soit dans l'après-midi que ça commencera réellement. Pas tous les jours, je penses. Et je ne pourrais pas être là tout le temps, de toute façon, alors je t'ai acheté un téléphone!'' Il tendit la main vers sa poche et en sortit un téléphone portable pour lui remettre.

''Quoi?'' Dit-il, acceptant automatiquement la chose.

''Un téléphone.'' Dit doucement Byakuran. ''Tu l'utilises pour communiquer. Je te donne aussi un compte avec les capitaux de lancement dedans. Tu n'en es peut être pas conscient mais nous les Ciels avons tendance à avoir une intuition et ça veut dire que nous pouvons faire un massacre absolu sur le marché boursier. Alors, je m'attends à ce que tu y arrives pour ça.''

Tsuna cligna des yeux quelques fois. Au moment où il rentra chez lui pour le dîner, son cerveau était rempli de plein de plans et il savait que les semaines à venir et même les mois, seraient… intéressants. Mais au moins ces deux 'amis' ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il commence qu'en Novembre, alors il avait le temps pour s'ajuster. Il avait aussi un sentiment lancinant d'avoir oublié quelque chose de très important mais il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus.

Le lendemain, il retourna à la maison des Arcobaleno et entra dans la salle du sanctuaire. Il regarda l'écran et tripota les trois clefs qu'il avait pris, puis pose un bloc note et un crayon pour qu'il puisse prendre des notes.

Les trois clefs en place ouvraient la septième porte. La sixième porte s'ouvrait quand la clef la plus à droite était enlevée. Celle-ci était déjà écrite et aucune était la combinaison pour la porte d'entrée. Il créa méthodiquement des combinaison et testa les portes jusqu'à ce qu'il sache exactement comment déclencher la serrure qu'il voulait. 'Mais avec lequel je veux me lier en premier?' Se demanda-t-il. Même maintenant Reborn lui faisait un peu peur, même si il pensait que son Reborn ne le blesserait jamais vraiment. L'homme ne le voulait pas mort, juste qu'il soit droit, qu'il soit fier et qu'il commande et… toutes les choses que le Nono lui avait volé.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira. ''Je ne peux pas traiter avec Reborn pour le moment, j'ai besoin de trouver ma confiance à la place d'utiliser Reborn comme mon point d'appui. Alors … je vais aller à l'opposé, donc je vais aller pour ce petit gars.'' Il ria sans humour a sa plaisanterie et déverrouilla la salle su Nuage. Il s'assit à l'intérieur, regardant sans vraiment la voir la photo de Skull et commença à réfléchir sérieusement à Hibari et Skull.

Hibari lui avait toujours fait peur. Il respectait le pouvoir de Kyoya, son effrayante compétence à se battre et sa nature inflexible mais il avait toujours eu peur de lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti de réel lien avec Hibari, même quand ils avaient vieillis et qu'il avait réellement pris possession du rôle de Vongola Decimo. Hibari avait fait ce qu'il voulait et si son intérêt arrivait à coïncider avec ceux de Tsuna, alors c'était bon. Tsuna n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait confier une tâche à Hibari si il savait que la tâche ne profitait pas à l'homme ou si ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'Hibari aurai fait de sa propre volonté.

En revanche, Skull semblait être le souffre-douleur des Arcobaleno. Reborn et Colonnello le traitait comme un laquais ou un garçon de course et il avait l'impression qu'ils ressentaient ça avant d'être maudit. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il était en comparaison le plus faible de la bande? Verde n'allait pas souvent à l'offensive, du moins pas personnellement mais peut-être que son cerveau et se prouesses scientifiques compensaient son manque de menace physique manifeste?

Skull et Hibari semblaient être d'exactes opposés. Hibari se fichait de son approbation ou d'avoir des amis et Skull semblait juste vouloir que quelqu'un se soucie de lui. Basé sur ce qu'il savait du rôle d'un Nuage dans une famiglia, la personnalité de Skull était en désaccord avec ses flammes. Par conséquent, tous les utilisateur de flammes ne se comportaient pas d'une manière conforme à la norme.

'C'est bien.' Pensa-t-il, jouant avec sa tétine. 'Mais je ne suis pas sûr que savoir cela m'aide. Je suppose que c'est vrai que j'avais confiance en Hibari-san pour faire le travail mais je n'avais pas confiance que je pouvais lui les assigner et je n'ai jamais vraiment ressenti qu'il avait beaucoup de respect pour moi. Parfois j'avais l'impression que j'étais un autre défi à surmonter pour lui. Pourtant, il m'a entraîné même si il était horriblement brutal pour ça et je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas perdre son temps si il pensait que j'étais sans espoir.'

C'est quand il dut cligner des yeux qu'il réalisa que la tétine avec laquelle il jouait brillait d'une luminosité croissante. ''Est-ce… que?''

Quince fit un autre rire bizarre et dit. ''Ça indique tes progrès. Peu importe à quoi tu pensais, ça a manifestement fonctionné.''

Il acquiesça et retourna à sa relation avec Hibari. Sa version plus âgée l'avait entraîné, alors peut-être qu'il y _avait_ un peu de respect là-dedans, même si il ne l'avait jamais montré d'une manière que Tsuna pouvait facilement comprendre. 'Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pouvais contrôler Hibari, alors au moins j'ai compris ça. Bien sûr si le Nono ne m'avais pas autant blessé, j'aurais peut-être été capable de mieux comprendre ça bien avant.' Pensa-t-il avec une touche d'amertume. 'Plus j'y pense et plus je suis contrarié. Il est directement responsable de mon enfance tourmentée. Ses intentions auraient pu être bonne mais les résultats étaient horribles.'

La luminosité de sa tétine s'estompa légèrement et ça l'incita à se rendre compte qu'il était hors du chemin. 'Nuages' Pensa-t-il. 'Distant, à la dérive, des nuages solitaires. Sauf que les nuages dans le ciel arrivent habituellement en groupes et sont souvent assez pelucheux.' Il rît à la pensée que Hibari soit duveteux, bien qu'il semblait avoir un point faible pour les petits animaux. Peut-être que sa relation avec son Gardien du Nuage ne consistait pas à donner des ordres mais simplement à être capable de croire qu'ils seraient à l'affût des intérêts de leur Ciel et de leur famiglia, contrairement aux apparences extérieures.

La tétine pris une distincte couleur mauve dans un segment, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Il l'a saisit de ses deux mains et ferma les yeux; presque immédiatement, il eut une idée d'où se trouvait Skull et pouvait réellement le voir. L'Arcobaleno du Nuage s'arrêta soudainement et regarda autour de lui avec des mouvements saccadés, comme si il pouvait savoir qu'il était surveillé sans être capable de pointer une direction.

'Cela pourrait être un moyen d'irriter Reborn à distance.' Pensa-t-il avec amusement.'Même si je m'attend à ce qu'il me le fasse payer plus tard.'

Skull s'élança sur le côté, à couvert et continua à scanner son environnement. Cela permit à Tsuna de voir qu'il était dans un endroit reconnaissable. Venise, si il ne se trompait pas. Il relâcha sa tétine et ouvrit les yeux. ''Aucun sens le transformant en épave paranoïaque.'' Marmonna-t-il.

''Alors tu as trouvé l'Arcobaleno du Nuage?'' Demanda Quince.

''Ouais. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment entrer en contact avec lui, par contre. Ce n'est pas comme si un enfant de cinq ans pouvait monter dans un avion sans être remarqué.'' Dit-il, puis réfléchit. 'Mais alors Lambo-kun n'avait jamais eu l'âge.'

''En considérant que tu a plus l'air d'avoir deux ans...''

Tsuna soupira lourdement. Ça lui vient à l'esprit que Quince l'avait écouté depuis tout ce temps avec Byakuran et Daemon, donc si son compagnon allait le trahir pour Kawahira,il avait déjà toutes les armes dont il avait besoin. Cela étant et se rappelant comment Reborn, Colonnello et Fon avaient été avec leurs compagnons, il décida de simplement croire que Quince n'en était pas capable. ''Et bien, je pense que je pourrais demander de l'aide. Mais je peux aussi expérimenter ça et voir si il y a un moyen d'envoyer un message.''

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour un jus de fruit, et se souvint d'attraper les clefs avant de se promener.

Les jours suivants, il vérifia Skull, attendant l'après-midi pour le faire à cause du décalage horaire. Ce fut utile quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas besoin de fermer les yeux; l'image semblait être projeter au mur, il avait juste à tenir dans sa main la tétine. Jeudi, quand il y retourna et se posa pour jeter un coup d'oeil, Skull n'avait pas immédiatement sauté à couvert mais avait sortit un morceau de papier avec un message dessus. ''Pourquoi m'espionnes-tu?'' Lut il en italien.

Tsuna pris un moment pour remercier Reborn pour lui avoir fait rentrer plusieurs langues mais n'avait toujours pas d'idée de comment répondre. En l'occurrence, il garda la vision pendant encore trente secondes pour voir si Skull ajoutait autre chose sur le papier, puis relâcha la tétine avec un sentiment de frustration.

Le samedi, Skull était déjà assis dans un endroit tranquille, ne portant pas son casque et avait un morceau de papier de prêt, alors il avait visiblement comprit la régularité du contact étrange. ''J'ai pris un téléphone jetable.'' Lut il, suivit par un numéro.

Tsuna fronça les sourcils et débattit sur la façon de répondre. Mais si il ne prenait jamais cette chance, comment le saurait-il? Il récupéra le téléphone que Byakuran lui avait donner, composa maladroitement le numéro avec une main et le tint contre son oreille, tout en gardant le lien ouvert.

Skull répondit presque immédiatement. ''Ciao.''

''… Ciao.'' Répondit-il. ''Je suis désolé de t'avoir rendu inconfortable. Je ne connaissais pas d'autre moyen pour...''

''Tu es…?''

''Tu peux m'appeler… Welkin.'' Dit-il. ''L'Arcobaleno du Ciel.''

Skull bougea son téléphone loin de son oreille et le regarda avec étonnement, puis le ramena à son oreille. ''Vraiment?''

''Oui. J'expérimentais pour savoir comment apprendre à vous connaître et, et bien, la seule chose que je puisse faire est de jeter un coup d'oeil. Je ne peux même pas entendre.''

''Qui d'autre as-tu contacté?''

''Personne. Tu es le premier.''

Skull regarda à nouveau son téléphone pendant une seconde. ''Oh. Attends… Quoi- ha oui, elle est partie, je suppose.''

"Luce?"

''Tu l'as connais?''

''J'ai bien peur de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré mais je suis au courant de qui était l'ancien porteur.''

''Est-ce que tu… comprends? Ce qu'il t'arrive?'' Demanda doucement Skull.

''Oui, je comprends. Serais-tu prêt à me parler de temps en temps? Je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup d'amis.'' Dit-il, faisant face à la vérité de cette déclaration. Il avait Byakuran et Daemon mais ils ne pouvaient pas être avec lui tout le temps ou la plupart du temps et il s'inquiétait honnêtement d'être stable pour se lier aux enfants quand il finirait par aller à l'école.

Si ce n'était pas pour le fait qu'il ne voulait pas inquiéter sa mère et aussi envoyer la moitié des Vongola dans une crise de panique, il devrait fortement envisager de disparaître. Mais sa mère avait déjà été leurrée et essentiellement abandonnée pat Iemitsu, alors il ne pouvait pas se voir faire la même chose, même si il devait mentir à propos des circonstances de son physique ou de parler beaucoup plus vite.

Skull resta silencieux pendant plusieurs battements, puis piailla. ''Bien sûr. Je suis Skull, au fait. Où es-tu en Italie?''

"Italie?"

''...Oui. C'est de là que ton numéro de téléphone est basé.''

''Ah bon? Quelqu'un m'a donné ce téléphone. Je n'ai jamais vraiment regardé quel numéro c'était ou même y avoir pensé. Je ne peux pas vraiment voyager dans ses circonstances, alors peut-être qu'il a fait ça pour tromper les gens sur mon sort?''

Skull se gratta la tête. ''Pourquoi pas ça? Envoie-moi un texto si tu veux parler et si je ne suis pas en plein milieu de quelque chose, je t'appelle. Mais si ça prends un moment, je te renverrait un rapide message pour te le faire savoir.''

''Cela a l'air bien. C'est un bon moyen de se connaître l'un, l'autre. Et espérons-le, à un moment nous pourrons nous rencontrer.''

Il put voir Skull acquiescer avant que le Nuage ne dise. ''Tu as dis… que tu ne pouvais pas vraiment voyager pour le moment. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es, heu, petit?''

''Ouais. Je n'ai pas l'air plus âgé que toi. Et il y a d'autre circonstances qui m'entourent qui rendent cela difficile pour moi de partir pendant un moment.''

L'expression de Skull se tordit brièvement. ''Es-tu conscient de-? Je veux dire, si je dis Omertà...''

''Alors je devrais dire que les Vindice sont responsables de nous la faire respecter.'' Répondit-il facilement.

Skull souffla et acquiesça. ''Okay.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant?'' Demanda-t-il.

''Je travaillais comme cascadeur.'' Répondit Skull, confirmant ses souvenirs de ce que le Nuage avait été dans son monde d'origine. ''Mais maintenant j'ai été pris dans tout ça. Et toi?''

''Apparemment juste une personne ordinaire mais je suis né dans une famille et garde un secret. Pour ma protection, bien sûr.''

Les sourcils de Skull se levèrent à son ton. ''Donc tu n'as jamais- okay. C'est plutôt cool, en fait. Aucun de nous était… je fais toujours des cascades quand je le peux mais ce n'est pas facile d'avoir des jobs dans cette condition. Je suis surtout obligé de faire d'autres choses.''

Tsuna acquiesça à cela, Skull semblait vraiment désespéré à ce sujet. ''Je suis désolé que ta vie t'ait été volée.'' Dit-il, puis sortit immédiatement. ''J'ai remarqué que tu portais beaucoup un casque de moto. As-tu été capable dans avoir une à ta taille ou…?''

Skull sourit. ''Ouais. Il a fallu faire quelque chose mais j'en ai une. Mais j'ai d'autres moyens de me déplacer, aussi. J'ai un dirigeable vraiment cool!''

Il se souvenait vaguement de quelque chose à propos de ça. ''Ton propre dirigeable? Wow. Alors tu peux voler n'importe où et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à te faufiler dans un avion ou prétendre être un enfant et d'avoir une hôtesse qui roule constamment et qui t'appelle chéri ou quelque chose d'aussi ennuyeux?''

''Ouaip! Et il y a une pièce pour les quartiers de vie et une place pour ma moto et pour mon compagnon animal.''

''Une maison volante. Ça doit vraiment être quelque chose. Être capable de juste s'éloigner de tout le monde quand tu le veux. Mais les contrôleurs aériens ne te causent pas de problèmes?''

''Et bien… j'ai tendance à l'utiliser au-dessus de l'océan et de rester hors des chemins réguliers des vols. Mais ouais, je peux juste dériver quand j'en ai besoin, en assumant que je me souviennes d'avoir un stock de nourriture. J'aime ça. Quel genre de compagnon as-tu?''

Tsuna rît doucement. ''C'est amusant, parce que j'avais vraiment peur d'elles avant. J'ai une chauve-souris fruitière. Il est vraiment mignon et ça me fait demander pourquoi elles me faisaient peur en premier lieu. Le regarder manger me fait rire, parce qu'il semble vraiment en tirer tellement de plaisir.''

''Est-ce qu'il a des pouvoirs cool?''

''Apparemment il peut changer de taille pour qu'il puisse me faire voler si il le veut mais je pense que je pourrais voler par moi-même.'' Peut-être que si il commençait assez tôt il pourrait répliquer ce qu'il faisait avant, juste sans les gants. ''Qu'en est-il du tien?''

''J'ai un poulpe.'' Dit Skull gaiement. ''Il est vraiment cool. Il sait ce que je veux qu'il fasse en regardant mes mains.''

''Un poulpe? Ça veut dire que si tu portais le bon équipement et il pourrait t'emmener faire de la plongée? Peut-il changer de taille, aussi? Parce que je penses que ce serait gênant de l'avoir avec toi en ville ou quelque chose du genre.''

''Ouaip! Il est super mignon quand il est petit. Nous aimons-'' Skull fut arrêté par un piaillement.

''… c'est mon alarme. Je dois y aller maintenant.''

''Oh, okay. Je t'enverrai un message bientôt et j'espère que nous pourrons parler de nouveau.'' Dit-il, quelque peu désappointé qu'ils n'aient pas pu parler plus longtemps.

''J'espère que tu le feras! Ciao!''

Quand Skull raccrocha, il relâcha le lien et rangea son téléphone.

. . .

Skull se relaxa alors qu'il sentait la sensation d'être observé disparaître. Welkin avait dit qu'il ne pouvait rien entendre mais… ''Non.'' Marmonna-t-il. ''Je vais accepter ce qu'il a dit, à première vue. Il semblait vraiment gentil. Je suis un peu agacé de moi-même pour avoir mis cette alarme maintenant. Mais nous pourrons reparler plus tard.'' Il regarda son téléphone. ''Peut-être que je pourrais lui envoyer des messages occasionnels, juste pour dire bonjour? Même si nous ne parlons pas tout de suite?''

Il rangea son téléphone et se hâta vers sa moto, mis son casque et s'élança vers le dirigeable. Après avoir garé sa moto et enlevé son casque, il se promena dans la petite cuisine et se prit une collation, donnant un petit geste à Oodako, qui barbotait dans l'évier. ''J'ai parler au nouveau Ciel.'' Dit-il à son compagnon. ''Il a dit qu'il m'avait contacté le premier. Je me demande pourquoi moi et pas un des autres.''

''Pourquoi pas toi?'' Demanda Oodako.

Skull renifla. ''Tu sais pourquoi.''

''Non, je ne sais pas. Alors, si Reborn et Colonnello ne sont pas si gentils juste parce que tu ne viens pas d'un milieu mafieux? Pourquoi un nouveau Ciel serait-il forcément comme eux?Tu ne peux pas juger tout le monde par ses deux là.''

''Je sais…''

''Alors ne penses pas, crois.'' Dit fermement Oodako, retournant une tentacule dans sa direction pour une accentuation. ''Donne à ce nouveau Ciel, une chance.''

Il acquiesça, essayant d'être optimiste. C'était dur. Il était un Nuage mais il n'était pas comme un Nuage normal, alors il y avait un petit problème de se soucier des autres et voulait être aimé. Peut-être que Welkin était aussi gentil qu'il en avait l'air. Et peut-être qu'il voulait juste un ami, aussi. ''Il a dit qu'il n'était pas en Italie, qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé que le téléphone qu'il utilisait avait un numéro Italien. Je me demande où il est. Et il est petit!''

Oodako s'accrocha au bord de l'évier. ''Petit? Comme toi? Pourquoi voudrait-?''

Skull secoua la tête. ''Et bien, Luce avait pris la forme chibi après que Aria ait été assez âgé. Ça semble étrange qu'il soit petit au début.'' Il haleta soudainement. ''Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il est beaucoup plus jeune que la normale? Et si ce n'était pas un adulte quand c'est arrivé?''

''Avait-il l'air d'être un enfant?''

''Mm, pas vraiment mais parfois oui. Sa voix était jeune, comme celle de Reborn mais sans le chuintement mais il ne m'est pas apparu comme étant jeune, pas vraiment. Il semblait trop mature et compétent pour un simple enfant.''

Oodako se réinstalla. '' C'est possible, je suppose. Si il était vraiment le meilleur choix, je doute que Checker Face ait ergoté sur quelque chose comme l'âge. Si il était assez vieux pour être conscient et capable de comprendre sa situation.

Skull soupira. ''Il est probablement plus vieux que je ne le penses et plus jeune que je le voudrais. Et bien, il veux parler régulièrement, donc je devrais pouvoir être capable de le connaître. Et peut-être que je serais invité à lui rendre visite. Il a dit qu'il était né dans une famille mafieuse mais qu'il était caché.''

''Alors ses parents veulent le tenir éloigné de ça ou étaient inquiets pour sa sécurité.''

''Je pense. Il avait l'air amer quand il l'a dit, alors je pense que ça lui a été caché et qu'il l'a découvert.''

''Donc peut-être que seul un de ses parents est un mafieux et reste loin de lui et de son autre parent dans un effort pour les protéger. L'autre parent ne le sait probablement pas non plus et peut-être jamais. Mais, ça amène un autre point.'' Dit Oodako. ''Si il sent- assumons que c'est son père. Si le père sent que sa famille a besoin de protéger sa famille, il n'est probablement pas un mafieux de bas rang. Ou si il l'est, il en est un d'une famille pas très gentille qui utilise tes proches contre toi.''

''Comme la Triade?''

Oodako haussa les épaules en quelque sorte. ''Peut-être pas tout à fait formalisé mais… je penche plus pour le fait que le parent de ce Ciel est quelqu'un de haut rang. Mais c'est juste un jeu de devinette à ce stade. Pour tout ce que nous savons, il pourrait être un Estraneo et son père l'a peut-être caché lui et sa mère pour de bonnes raisons.''

Skull frissonna.

. . .

Au cours de la semaine, il passa toutes ses matinées avec sa mère, l'amenant à lui apprendre à cuisiner mais les après-midis, il passait son temps dans des pièces sombres à la maison commémorative, travaillant avec Quince pour se diriger par écholocalisation. Il se mettait un bandeau sur les yeux et ensuite il laissait Quince le guider à travers la pièce sombre. Par lui-même, sans bandeau sur les yeux, il s'appuyait sur l'infra-vision à la place. Quelques objets perdaient plus vite de la chaleur que d'autre et tout avait une résolution de formes et de perspective. Là encore, si il était coincé dans un endroit sombre, il n'aurait pas à trébucher et à se prendre les murs aussi longtemps que Quince était là pour aider ou que ses yeux ne soient pas couverts.

Il expérimenta aussi en essayant de produire des flammes dans ses mains mais seulement à la maison commémorative, pour qu'il puisse à nouveau voler. Peut-être qu'être un Arcobaleno lui donnerait la chance de mieux gérer ses flammes durs et douces. Donc il n'aurait pas besoin de ses lentilles de contact à nouveaux. Il ne comptait pas attaquer des gens avec un X-Burner bientôt, mais si il pouvait le faire sans à avoir attendre si longtemps que Spanner revienne de nouveau avec ses objets...

Le Samedi, il s'installa en espérant pouvoir parler à nouveau à Skull et lui envoya un message lui demandant si il était libre. C'était difficile de gérer avec un téléphone d'une qualité archaïque- il était trop habitué à une version beaucoup avancée, après tout. Son téléphone sonna environ trente secondes plus tard, donc il répondit.

"Ciao."

''Ciao! Alors j'ai réfléchi.'' Dit Skull. ''Tu parle très bien l'Italien mais tu n'es pas en Italie. Combien de langue connais-tu?''

''Quatre. As-tu passé une bonne semaine?''

''… C'était bien. Rien de vraiment excitant n'est arrivé. Oodako et moi sommes allés pêcher et on a collecté beaucoup de fruits de mer à stocker sur le dirigeable.''

''Le nom est Japonais.'' Commenta-t-il sans réfléchir. 'Et il est très littérale.'

''Ouaip. Il porte le nom de celui dans ce film Godzilla, mais il est beaucoup plus cool. Qu'as-tu fais cette semaine?''

''J'ai décidé d'apprendre à cuisiner. J'aime manger mais je ne pense pas avoir toujours été reconnaissant envers ceux qui ont cuisinés pour moi dans le passé, alors… ouais. Si j'apprends à cuisiner pour moi et pour les autres, un moyen de dire merci.''

''Je peux voir ça.'' Répondit Skull. ''Et c'est une bonne façon de regarder les choses.''

''J'ai aussi appris à travailler avec mon compagnon. Quince est plutôt patient. Je pensais faire un mannequin ou quelque chose dans le genre pour que je puisse m'entraîner. Être de cette taille fiche tout en l'air. Je veux dire, je devrais savoir comment me défendre, non? Tout le monde ne va pas être gentil avec moi.''

''C'est probablement vrai.'' Dit doucement Skull. ''Certaines personnes considèrent les Ciels comme des être royaux mais certaines personnes les voient comme un bon moyen d'avoir une famille sous le pouce. As-tu- as-tu des gardiens?''

''Non, aucun.'' Admit-il, assumant que Skull voulait dire autre que des Flammes de Ciel. ''Je ne savais pas si j'étais supposé en trouver ou si, um...''

''Si les autres Arcobaleno serviraient comme tel?''

''Je n'aime pas le mot servir.'' Dit-il immédiatement. ''Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Mais peu importe, un ciel ne semble pas vivre longtemps, alors est-ce vraiment juste de s'harmoniser avec des gens seulement pour...''

Skull ne dit rien pendant un long moment. ''Mais, tu es toujours en vie. Cela ne te blesse-t-'il pas si tu ne fais pas de liens?''

''Je crée des liens, ou j'essaie.'' Répondit-il. ''Je n'essaie pas forcement de faire en sorte que quelqu'un se sente responsable de moi.'' Il savait que ce n'était pas la fin du monde si un gardien mourrait, le Nono l'avait traversé plus d'une fois lui même. Mais ça faisait toujours mal quand ça arrivait. Et pour les non-Ciel de perdre leur Ciel? Il avait du mal à comprendre comment cela affectait- avaient affectés- ses gardiens de son ancienne vie. S'étaient-ils effondrés? Allaient-ils bien? Était-ce comme si quelqu'un leur serraient douloureusement le cœur? Est-ce que Reborn les avait torturé pour avoir échoué?

''C'est une route à double sens, Welkin.'' Dit Skull. ''Les deux côtés doivent prendre leur décisions. Tu ne peux pas forcer quelqu'un à s'harmoniser. Vous devez tout les deux le vouloir, même si tu ne le réalises pas.''

''Est-ce une question trop personnelle de te demander si tu es harmonisé avec un Ciel?''

''Je ne le suis pas mais je n'ai trouvé personne avec qui je suis à l'aise. Je ne viens pas de la mafia, alors ce concept m'est étranger. Et les Ciels sont rares, de toute façon. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions tous une chance.''

''Oh.'' Est-ce que Reborn était comme ça aussi? Il semble que le seul Arcobaleno qu'il connaisse qui avait un boss était Mammon et il ne savait même pas si l'harmonisation était impliqué. Et cela le fit essayer de se souvenir exactement de quand l'Affaire du Berceau s'est produite. Daemon ou Byakuran le sauraient probablement.

''Hey tu vas bien?''

''Hein? Je suis désolé, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées pendant une minute. Est-ce que les autres Arcobaleno ont un Ciel?''

''Et bien, Mammon en a un, en quelque sorte mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit un vrai lien. Il ne te donnera même pas l'heure à moins que tu ne débourses beaucoup d'argent, alors lui demander une question comme ça serait sûrement cher. Je ne pense pas que les autres en ont, cependant.''

''Je me demande pourquoi.'' Songea-t-il. ''Peut être que les personnes choisies pour être un Arcobaleno sont aussi basés sur leurs chances de vouloir s'harmoniser?''

''… Je n'en ai aucune idée.'' Dit Skull.

Tsuna eut l'impression distincte que Skull voulait dire quelque chose d'autre mais ne voulait pas pousser la question si tôt. ''Fais-tu partie d'une famille?''

''Non, je travaille en free-lance. Comme ça je peux choisir quels jobs je prends.''

''Ça fait sens.'' Répondit-il, se demandant quand est-ce que Skull a commencé à travailler comme stratège pour la Carcassa Famiglia. Peut-être qu'ici ça n'arrivera jamais. ''Je préfère être capable de choisir. Je peux essayer de me cacher du grand monde de la mafia mais je ne sais pas si ça fonctionnera. Je préfère avoir des amis avec qui passer du temps et confier des choses sur tout ce que je soupçonne qui se passe dans une famille moyenne.''

''En sais-tu beaucoup sur celle dans laquelle tu es née?'' Demanda Skull.

''Ouais, malheureusement. Je ne dis pas qu'ils ont mauvaise réputation ou quelque chose, mais… j'ai des raisons pour ne pas être entièrement à l'aise avec elle.''

''Et ils ne savent pas que tu le sais.''

''Oui. Je suis supposé ne rien savoir. Je pense qu'ils espèrent que je n'ai pas de flammes actives. Si jamais ils le découvrent, et bien...''

''Tu sais, je suis un peu confus sur ce point.'' Dit doucement Skull. ''Comment est-ce que personne n'a pu remarquer à quel point tu es petit?''

''Hum… je suppose que je ne faisais pas assez attention aux indices que je laissais par inadvertance, hum. Peux-tu me promettre de garder le secret?''

''Je le promets.'' Dit immédiatement Skull.

''Hum… j'ai seulement cinq ans et ma mère est assez inconsciente.''

''Quoi!?'' Il hurla dans son oreille. ''Cinq ans!?''

''Aie.'' Dit-il plaintivement.

''Pardon, pardon. Je ne voulais pas être bruyant. Oodako et moi se demandions si tu étais plus jeune que la normale mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça soit vrai. Tu as l'air trop mature pour avoir cinq ans. Je suppose que tu es vraiment intelligent.''

'Je ne sais pas pour ça.' Pensa-t-il. 'Mais peut-être que maintenant que mes flammes n'ont jamais été scellées…' ''Peut-être?'' Répondit-il. C'était trop facile de tromper sa mère et trop facile d'oublier qu'il avait rétrécit et avait un corps plus petit que son âge. C'était surprenant qu'il y ai pensé, mais peut-être qu'une partie du processus impliqué facilitait la tâche de ceux qui étaient maudits. ''Ou peut-être que le fait d'être un Arcobaleno à fait quelque chose à mon esprit.''

''Je suppose que c'est possible. Mais tout de même cinq ans. Wow. Je vois ce que tu veux dire sur le fait de ne pas être capable de voyager facilement. Mais tu as dis que tu avais au moins un ami là-bas?''

''Deux mais ils sont assez nouveaux et ne sont pas ici tout le temps. Je penses que maintenant que tu le sais, tu pourrais venir me rendre visite, si ça n'amène pas la suspicion sur la région. Je veux dire, est-ce que les gens gardent une trace d'où tu es? Tu doit être assez bien connu, non?''

Il y eu une longue pause et Tsuna souhaita presque espionner à travers le lien juste pour voir quelle expression avait Skull.

''Il y a plusieurs choses que je peux faire pour me déguiser.'' Dit finalement Skull. ''Je n' _ai_ pas besoin d'avoir le dirigeable avec moi, même si ça signifierait ne pas avoir ma maison là-bas.''

''Oh, et bien ça ne dérangerait pas ma mère que tu restes. Elle serait heureuse que j'ai un ami en visite.'' Il aurait tout aussi bien pu tout briser. Si tout lui explosait à la figure, et bien, être connu comme Ciel des Arcobaleno signifiait que le Nono n'oserait pas sceller ses flammes. Bien sûr, si c'était connu, ça pourrait le renvoyer dans la course pour être le Decimo à nouveau, en raison de sa singularité évidente ou quelque chose comme ça.

''Des vacances, ça sonne bien.'' Dit gaiement Skull. ''Dans quel pays es-tu?''

"Japon."

"…Japon?"

"Oui."

''Okay.'' Piailla Skull. ''C'est le japon.''

Ils raccrochèrent après que Skull ait mémorisé l'emplacement. Son nouvel ami commencerait à faire des plans et ils pourraient les voir la semaine suivante. Ou il allait bientôt recevoir une visite urgente du Nono mais il n'espérait pas.

. . .

Skull appuya sur le bouton raccrocher et regarda Oodako. L'haut-parleur était une chose merveilleuse. ''Wow.''

"Cinq ans?"

''Cinq ans. Il a cinq ans! Et même si il semble comprendre, il semble qu'il ne sache pas tout.'' Sa bouche était tordu, mécontent. ''Peux-tu imaginer ne pas être particulièrement pressé d'avoir des gardiens? Je veux dire, je ne peux pas dire que je sais ou que je comprends comment l'esprit d'un Ciel fonctionne, mais… Il a cinq ans, il est quasiment seul mais il ne veut pas que des gens soient responsables de lui? Quelle genre d'enfance a-t-il?''

''Il a dit que sa mère était inconsciente. Ça veut dire que tout peux arriver dans sa vie et elle pourrait ne pas le remarquer. Tu devras toujours faire attention, par contre, parce que nous ne savons pas à quel point l'estimation de Welkin est exacte. Il a cinq ans, alors il pourrait rater certains détails.''

''Et bien, je peux utiliser une couleur semi-permanente.'' Dit Skull. ''Et ne pas m'embêter à mettre du maquillage. Et je peux enlever mes piercings pendant un moment. Je fais les bonnes choses et la plupart des gens ne réaliseront jamais que je suis autre chose qu'un enfant.''

''Vrai.'' Dit agréablement Oodako. ''Nous pouvons aussi probablement exclure quelque chose comme les Estraneo mais ça dépend de ce qu'il a trouvé pour l'aider à être de la mafia.''

Skull acquiesça. ''C'est vrai. Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qu'il a trouvé ou à quel point il est profondément dedans. Il pourrait avoir une fausse idée de ce qu'est sa famille. Si c'est quelque chose comme les Estraneo, je voudrais croire que son père n'est pas assez stupide pour laisser des références à ça, même si il est assez stupide pour laisser quelque chose que Welkin pourrait trouver.''

''Et bien, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il est très intelligent. Il dit qu'il connaît déjà quatre langues. À moins que sa mère l'ai élevé intentionnellement à plusieurs langues, ça me dit que le garçon s'ennuie et qu'il passe probablement beaucoup de temps à apprendre par lui-même. Les enfants vraiment intelligents ont souvent des problèmes avec leurs pairs et partent dans leurs propres petits mondes.''

Skull fredonna pensivement. ''Laisse-moi prendre un bloc-notes, ensuite nous pourrons commencer à faire une liste de préparations.''

. . .

Byakuran et Daemon se montrèrent le Mardi alors qu'il était sur le chemin de la maison commémorative, alors il changea ses plans et alla passer du temps avec eux à la place. Ils finirent dans une maison à la périphérie de la ville, que Byakuran avait apparemment acheté. Une fois, qu'ils furent installés, Byakuran leur remit une clef et puis une paire de bottes.

Tsuna regarda les bottes avec confusion.

''Ce sont des bottes de flammes.'' Dit Byakuran. ''Tu t'en souviens? Je suppose, vu que c'est moi qui t'ait donné ses souvenirs, je pourrai t'en faire. Ça pourrait te prendre un moment pour comprendre comment voler comme tu le faisais avant, alors elles pourront t'être utile pour l'instant.''

"Oh, merci."

Daemon lui remit une chaîne et un fil métallique. ''L'un est pour ta tétine et l'autre est pour aller autour de ta cheville. Ce bracelet de cheville va t'aider à te dissimuler des pensées des gens avec du Brouillard, donc ils ne te poseront pas de questions gênantes.''

''Gênante comme, pourquoi je suis devenu jeune ou gênant comme pourquoi un enfant de deux ans va au collège?''

Daemon sourit. ''Évidemment, ça affectera aussi le Nono et Iemitsu. Mais tu tiras plus d'avantages à repousser le reste du monde.''

Il acquiesça. ''Et le fil est juste comme la Chaîne de Mammon?''

''Précisément. Je suppose que tu aurais pu aller directement vers lui et payer une scandaleuse somme d'argent, que tu n'en aurais pas encore pour qu'il t'en fasse une mais pourquoi s'en soucier? D'ailleurs, comment saurais-tu raisonnablement, qu'il est capable d'en faire en premier lieu?''

Cela lui fit faire une pause. Il n'avait pas encore envisagé d'approcher Mammon mais cela aurait été une tactique qui lui vint à l'esprit. Et cela lui rappela l'Affaire du Berceau à nouveau, alors il demanda.

''Heu, je suis assez sûr que c'est arrivé- que ça va arriver- en 2007.'' Dit Byakuran. ''Pourquoi? Tu as l'intention de t'en mêler?''

''Devrais-je? Devrais-je regarder de l'autre côté? Qu'en est-il de Mukuro? Est-ce que avoir cette connaissance, signifie que je devrais faire quelque chose avec? Ou l'utiliser pour justifier le fait de jouer à Dieu? Actuellement, je viens de réaliser que Mammon pourrait juste me trouver à n'importe quel moment juste en éternuant dans un morceau de papier. Je me demande à combien il me vendrait?''

Daemon ricana et secoua la tête. ''Le bracelet va te protéger contre ça. J'ai considéré beaucoup de possibilités quand je l'élaborait.''

Avec ça en tête, il se tordit pour pouvoir accrocher la chose à sa cheville gauche.

''Ne l'enlèves pas.'' Dit Daemon. ''Les gens qui savent la vérité, comme nous, ne serons pas affectés. Mais la masse le sera et ça empêchera des trucs comme les tours de Mammon.''

''En parlant de…'' Il se mordit la lèvre. ''Je suis rentré en contact avec Skull et il prévoit de venir me voir. Je n'ai pas fait assez attention à ce que j'ai dit, je penses et il a compris que j'étais assez jeune. Il est soit honnête soit il va me vendre et je vais avoir la visite surprise de personnes que je ne veux pas voir.''

Byakuran secoua la tête et présenta un sac de marshmallows à grignoter. ''Skull ne semble pas être de ce type, alors je m'attends à ce que ça ce passe bien. D'ailleurs te connaissant-'' il roula des yeux. ''-tu parviendras à t'harmoniser avec lui en un rien de temps.''

Tsuna soupira.

''De toute façon, l'autre moi t'a donné une seconde vie pour _toi_ , Tsu-kun, pas pour que tu puisse venir ici et régler tous les torts dans cette dimension. Utilises les informations que tu as pour mieux comprendre les gens mais considère peut-être de juste laisser le monde se gérer lui-même. Tu as déjà sauvé les dimensions! Et j'étais un fantastique vilain. Ainsi que Daemon.''

Il soupira à nouveau et tripota l'ourlet de sa chemise.

''De plus, tu ne peux pas faire une croisade d'un seul homme. Sérieusement. Comment comptes-tu aider Mukuro ou Xanxus ou, heu, qui que ce soit? Est-ce que tu comptes te frayer un chemin jusqu'aux Estraneo et parler gentiment avec tous les scientifiques sur la réalisation que leurs expériences sont mauvaises? Kidnapper les enfants? S'asseoir avec Xanxus et lui donner gentiment la nouvelle, le laisser pleurer sur ton épaule et que tout se termine avec des chatons et des arc-en-ciels?''

Tsuna renifla à cette idée de Xanxus, de toutes les personnes, pleurant sur son épaule. ''Quand tu le dit comme ça, ça avait l'air complètement improbable. J'aurais besoin d'une équipe incroyable pour faire quelque chose et contourner les Vindice...''

''Et bien voilà. Alors, parlons argent.''

Quelques heures plus tard, sa tête tournait avec une surchage d'informations et il avait pris des notes copieuses mais il les traitaient mieux qu'il ne l'aurait fait auparavant. Ses deux amis lui avait créés une fausse identité pour qu'il puisse amasser de l'argent et avait montré un ordinateur installé dans la maison qu'il pouvait utiliser. Alors que Byakuran pouvait être exaspérément désinvolte, il avait passé beaucoup de temps à mettre ses choses en places après avoir acquis ces souvenirs afin qu'il puisse aider Tsuna à survivre par lui-même.

Ça lui servirait à se ternir au courant et de faire des virements de comptes à celui que Byakuran avait mit en place, relié à une carte mais aussi longtemps qu'il y consacrait un peu de temps régulièrement, il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter à nouveau de l'argent. Les revenus trimestriels devraient suffire. Il se demanda combien d'autres Ciels utilisaient cette tactique, ou si la plupart n'avaient simplement pas la perspective singulière de Byakuran et cela ne leur est jamais venu à l'esprit. Cela n'avait certainement pas été le cas auparavant. Là encore, peut-être que ça fonctionnait seulement pour les Ciels avec une intuition vraiment forte, ou une intuition qui penchait vers certaines choses.

Une fois le cours terminé, il regarda Daemon et dit. ''En y repensant, je suis vraiment confus sur la façon dont j'ai pu utiliser l'anneau d'Enma, ou comment tu pouvais utiliser n'importe lequels d'entre eux. Est-ce que ça signifie qu'un anneau n'est pas seulement adapté à une flamme particulière mais que quelqu'un peut en utiliser un pour modifier ses propres propriétés? Est-ce que les anneaux sont vraiment si puissants?''

Daemon acquiesça. ''Mais ça dépend également de l'utilisateur. Quelqu'un avec une faible force de flamme et de pureté ne serait pas capable de le faire. Tu pouvais et je pouvais le faire mais je doute que le boss des Bovino puisse le faire, ou un mafieux aléatoire moyen. Tu pourrais dire que ces personnes qui ont une chance d'être choisie comme Arcobaleno pourraient le gérer.''

Il huma pensivement. ''Qui les fait, déjà? Talbot ne peut pas être le seul, n'est-ce pas?''

''Tu en veux un?'' Demanda Daemon. ''Pourquoi et quel genre?''

''Je ne sais pas ce que j'en ferais.'' Dit-il. ''Mais j'admets que c'était vraiment cool de pouvoir manipuler la gravité. De toute façon, si un anneau peut se transformer en un type d'arme, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas avoir un anneau qui créé des gantelets de la même manière que l'anneau d'Enma? Je suis reconnaissant que Léon m'ait fait des gants mais ils étaient super gênants, alors qu'un anneau serait beaucoup moins douloureux de l'avoir toujours sur la main.''

''Pas de jeux de mots.'' Dit Byakuran.

Tsuna lui donna un sourire hypocrite.

''Je vais faire quelques recherches.'' Dit Daemon. ''Pendant ce temps, tu dois commencer à te faire de l'argent. Et nous devons élaborer quelques vrais plans pour te bourrer de connaissances. Au moment où tu entrera à l'école, tu devras être capable de tout faire simultanément sans difficulté et de t'ennuyer de l'avis.''

''Ce qui veut dire qu'il aura tout le temps de comploter.'' Dit joyeusement Byakuran. ''En tout cas, j'ai déjà fait quelques recherches et j'ai plein de livres pour que Tsu-kun puisse aller plus loin et rafraîchisse ses connaissances. Le fait d'être sans entraves veut dire que ça va sûrement plus faciliter les choses. Skull peut ou non être en mesure de fournir de l'aide mais vraiment tout se termine avec des problèmes, mise à part, et la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, nous pourrons passer en revue ce que c'est.''

''C'est logique, même si je penses que vous deux, vous êtes un peu bizarre d'essayer de me faire faire tout ça si tôt.''

''Tu vas t'ennuyer de toute façon, une fois que tu seras en classe.'' Remarqua Daemon. ''Donc tu pourrais tout aussi bien faire des choses intéressantes pendant ce temps, tout en sachant que tu pourras répondre à toutes les questions qui te sont posées.''

'Un peu comme Hayato, je suppose.' Pensa-t-il, se souvenant comment il avait l'habitude de rêvasser pendant les cours, mais il avait toujours la bonne réponse si il était appelé. 'Et bien, j'ai mal fait la première fois, alors je devrais faire un effort cette fois-ci.'

Quelque chose a dû se montrer sur son visage, parce que Byakuran dit. ''Les livres sont dans la bibliothèque!''

 **. . .**

Alors c'était comment ce premier chapitre ? Ça vous a plus ? J'attends avec impatience vos retours ^^ A Samedi pour Cielo, ciao~


	2. 2005-2006

Auteur : Shivani

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Shivani qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Yuiu et Tsuki Banrrit pour leurs Reviews.

Yuiu : Ravie que tu ne sois pas déçu par les deux autres fics et j'espère que tu accrocha aussi à cela ;) Perso c'est une de mes préféré alors j'espère que tu l'as trouvera aussi intéressante que moi ^^ En tout cas merci pour le com, ça fait plaisir ^^ bonne lecture, ciao~

Merci à: Amnesia Riku, Audragon, Ciel Saynen, Cosmos Asma, Deponia, Hebihime, marjo1607, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Plume d'Akusa et Walarisse pour avoir mis en favoris et Follow.

Bonne lecture ~

Chapitre 2: 2005-2006

Il réalisa au moment où Skull arriva, que son esprit semblait mieux fonctionner. Avait-il été un vrai enfant de cinq ans, ça n'avait pas été le cas mais il était un peu spécial. Byakuran avait arrangé des livres sur l'étagère par niveau de difficulté. Même si ils ne correspondaient pas aux matière d'école, c'était toujours groupé d'une façon qui faisait sens. Il lui était facile de sentir comme si il avait accompli des choses quand il était capable de terminer une section et de passer à la suivante. À un moment donné, il s'attendait à ce que ça devienne plus difficile mais savoir qu'il avait déjà les bases était réconfortant.

Il se demandait aussi ce que lui et Skull pourraient faire ensemble. Skull s'attendait à un enfant de cinq ans mature mais il n'était pas comme ça. Et si il tombait sur quelqu'un en cours de route? N'était-ce pas une pensée étrange. Reborn aurait eu Bianchi comme petite amie mais en y repensant… 'Maintenant que j'y pense, il s'endormait beaucoup autour d'elle, surtout quand elle se montrait avec de la nourriture. Peut-être qu'il essayait juste de détourner son obsession de manière aimable? Toute la situation était effrayante. Elle avait seulement dix-sept ans quand elle s'est montré et elle était devenu obsédé par lui même quand il donnait des cours à Dino?' il frissonna et laissa son esprit se dérober de tout ça.

''Cela serait bien de revoir Dino.'' Murmura-t-il alors qu'il prenait le dernier rapport des potentiels investissements. ''Mais c'est seulement un gamin pour le moment et pas l'homme que je connais.'' Il soupira et retourna la page. ''Peut-être que si je me sens super confiant, je pourrais me montrer à une des sessions de cours et essayer de déconcerter Reborn. Et en supposant que ça arrive.''

Tsuna fronça des sourcils et fit une note mentale pour demander à Byakuran si il savait à quel point cette dimension était similaire à la sienne originale. Son téléphone sonna, l'alertant qu'il avait un message. Skull arrivait à Namimori et était à l'endroit convenu. Tsuna renvoya un rapide accusé de réception et mit ses rapports de côté, puis se précipita pour enfiler ses bottes et sortir de la maison.

Il trouva Skull comme convenu dans un parc de la ville dont personne ne semblait fréquenter. Il avait laissé son Piège de Brume de sa tétine pour que Skull sache qu'il arrivait, alors qu'il s'approchait, il pouvait voir apparaître une lueur correspondante. Il voulait courir mais pensait que ça pouvait effrayer Skull, alors il marcha sans s'arrêter. Le visage de Skull se leva pour le voir et Tsuna sourit en retour, finissant rapidement les dernières distances. ''Ciao!''

''Ciao.'' Répondit Skull. ''Wow.''

''Hey, as-tu faim?'' Demanda-t-il, regardant Skull alors qu'il avait les cheveux noirs au lieu de mauve et qu'il avait enlevé son maquillage et ses piercings. ''C'est presque l'heure du dîner, alors on peut aller chez moi.''

''Okay.'' Dit Skull avec un hochement de tête. ''Tu es sûr?''

''Ouaip! Ça ira. Allons-y!'' Il se précipita un peu plus loin, s'arrêta pour s'assurer que Skull suivait , puis commença à courir. Quand ils arrivèrent, il ouvrit la porte pour son nouvel ami et se dirigea vers lui. Sa mère était dans la cuisine, fredonnant alors qu'elle cuisinait. Tsuna enleva ses bottes et les rangea dans un box, puis entra dans la cuisine avec Skull.

''J'ai ramené un ami à la maison.'' Annonça-t-il.

Nana se tourna pour les regarder, puis rayonna. ''Oh mais, comment c'est adorable. Mon petit Tsu-kun a un ami. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer.'' Dit-elle à Skull. ''Je suis Sawada Nana mais tu peux m'appeler Mama.''

''C'est Karu-kun.'' Dit rapidement Tsuna, réalisant seulement ensuite que son nom de famille était probablement un phare brillant dans l'obscurité, de ce qu'était son identité pour Skull. 'J'ai vraiment besoin de mieux penser à ses choses là.' Se réprimanda-t-il.

Skull se secoua à sa réaction et sourit à Nana. ''Je suis content d'être là.''

''Allez vous laver tout les deux, d'accord? Puis nous mangerons.''

Tsuna acquiesça et emmena Skull et ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard et prirent des sièges. 'Pour ce que j'en sais, il panique. Que faire? Prier?' Il sourit alors que sa mère plaçait de la nourriture devant lui et la remercia, puis commença à manger. Sa mère ne posa pas de questions embarrassantes et le repas se passa très bien. Ils montèrent dans sa chambre après ça et il eut un léger soupir au regard de Skull.

"Sawada," Murmura Skull.

''Hum… Pouvons-nous attendre jusqu'à demain, s'il-te-plaît? Quand nous ne serons pas dans cette maison?''

Skull acquiesça et sourit puis regarda autour de lui. ''Alors c'est ta chambre?''

''Ouais, c'est un peu en désordre.'' Dit-il, malgré le fait que c'était bien rangé. La partie de son 'soyons reconnaissant' se résultant en gardant sa chambre propre, pour que sa mère n'ai pas est de charges en plus. ''Je songe que je n'ai pas pensé à ça, hein. Nous pouvons partager le lit, ou je peux sortir un des futons et nous pouvons partager ça à la place. Ou je peux dormir sur ça et-''

''C'est bon.'' Dit Skull rassurant. ''Peu importe. Nous sommes tout les deux vraiment petits, alors nous ne prenons pas beaucoup de place.''

Il donna à Skull un regard écarquillé et hocha la tête, puis cligna des yeux quand il entendit un bruit de gloussement. ''Oh, c'est vrai. Allez sort, Quince. Je veux que tu rencontres Skull.''

Quince sortit des cheveux de Tsuna et se percha sur son épaule, salua Skull paresseusement.

''Ciao.'' Salua Skull. ''Ravi de te rencontrer.'' Puis il prit le sac qu'il portait et l'ouvrit. Une pieuvre rouge miniature apparue de l'intérieur et agita une tentacule. ''C'est Oodako.''

Tsuna avait l'impression d'être serré, sa main vint sous son menton en une mimique inconsciente de sa mère. ''Tu as raison. Il est vraiment mignon.'' La seule autre fois qu'il avait vu son compagnon, c'était durant l'assaut de Mafia Land et Oodako était d'une taille massive et portait une armure.

Oodako devint un peu plus rouge pendant un moment.

''Je suis heureux de te rencontrer, Oodako-san.'' Dit Tsuna. ''As-tu besoin de quelque chose de spécial? Devrais-je remplir un évier avec de l'eau ou quelque chose?''

Skull et Oodako échangèrent un regard et Tsuna savait qu'ils se parlaient l'un l'autre. C'était étrange de le voir en action. ''J'ai apporté un conteneur pliable.'' Dit Skull après une minute. ''Je peux le remplir avec de l'eau donc nous n'aurons pas à accaparer un évier ou une baignoire ou peu importe.''

"Oh, okay."

''Oodako n'a pas besoin d'être dans l'eau tout le temps.'' Expliqua Skull. ''Mais c'est plus confortable pour lui.''

Après cela, ils s'installèrent sur le lit en ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, Tsuna demandant à propos du voyage de Skull au Japon. Cela fit la soirée, alors que Skull décrivait comment il avait astucieusement passé son chemin et ils avaient passé la nuit assez confortablement. Cependant c'était un peu étrange au début, d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans le lit.

Après le petit déjeuner, Nana leur fit signe d'aller jouer, alors Tsuna guida Skull à la maison de Byakuran. Il s'installa dans un canapé dans le salon et envoya un regard incertain à Skull. ''Tu as reconnu le nom, hein?''

Skull acquiesça. ''Alors tu es un Vongola.''

Il soupira et regarda le sol brièvement. ''Ouais. Grande, puissante famille. Je n'ai pas été heureux de l'apprendre.''

''Tu as dis que ton père te le cachait à toi et ta mère, pour te protéger.''

Il acquiesça. ''Mais je déteste vraiment ça. Comment peut-il même s'appeler un père si il n'est jamais là? Bien sur, il envoie plein d'argent pour que nous ayons de la nourriture et des affaires mais il n'est jamais là. Et quand il se montre, il est assez effrayant.''

Les sourcils de Skull se haussèrent.

''Il est tellement bruyant.'' Se plaignit Tsuna, oubliant pendant un moment qu'il n'avait pas encore vu l'homme cette fois-ci. ''Il aimait me jeter dans les airs et il n'arrivait pas toujours à me rattraper. Il semblait penser que j'étais exactement comme lui, ce qui est insultant.''

"Insultant?"

''Et bien, ouais. Il ne semble pas me voir comme une personne, juste comme une extension de lui-même. Je devrais aimer tout ce qu'il aime, je devrais faire des choses qu'il veut, penser comme lui, des trucs comme ça. Et encore il ne m'a rien appris. Il s'en va faire des trucs de mafieux, nous laissant dans le noir, envoyant occasionnellement des lettres auquel même moi je peux voir à travers.'' Il regarda Skull dans les yeux. ''Vraiment maintenant, qui de sensé pourrait croire qu'il était contrôleur de trafic de pingouins dans l'Antarctique?''

Skull ricana et secoua la tête, puis fronça les sourcils et parut mal à l'aise.

''Comme je l'ai dit, ma mère est inconsciente.''

L'expression de Skull s'éclaircit. ''Je vois. As-tu déjà vraiment dit à quelqu'un comment tu te sens à propos de ton père?''

''Pas vraiment. Qui voudrais écouter? Ma mère se fâche au moindre soupçon de critique à son égard. Je ne sais pas si elle est heureuse ou si elle porte un très bon masque.''

Skull haussa les épaules maladroitement. ''Le Vongola Nono a quatre fils, cependant, donc les chances que tu sois attiré dans tout ça, est assez basse.''

'Si seulement tu savais.' Pensa-t-il. 'Et je me sens comme un abruti pour ne avoir craché la vérité. Il y a de sérieux désavantages pour une seconde chance comme ça, peu importe qu'il soit maudit sous une forme d'enfant.'

''Mais si ton père vient vous rendre visite, comment vas-tu cacher ta tétine?''

Tsuna soupira. ''J'ai quelque chose qui aide- un ami l'a fait pour moi- mais...''

''Ton ami ne peut pas être un Arcobaleno, basé sur ce que tu dis mais il est évident qu'ils sont familiers avec la mafia.'' Commenta Skull.

''Ouais. Tout les deux ont préparés cette maison pour que je l'utilise. Elle a un ordinateur et des tonnes de livres avec lesquels je peux apprendre.''

''Et bien…'' Skull regarda autour de lui. ''Y a-t-il quelque chose avec lesquels tu as des problèmes? Ou aimerais-tu essayer quelque chose comme un combat à la place? Je ne connais pas beaucoup de choses à propos des combats parce que Oodako m'aide habituellement pour ça mais on peut essayer.''

''Est-ce que tu te prépares beaucoup pour faire tes acrobaties?'' Demanda-t-il.

''Oh ouais.'' Dit Skull, acquiesçant. ''Il y a beaucoup d'exercices à faire pour renforcer les différents groupes de muscles. Beaucoup de cascades peuvent te foutre en l'air si tu n'es pas en condition et que ton corps ne peut pas résister à la tension. Aimerais-tu apprendre ça, alors?''

''Bien sûr. Même si je suppose que je devrais trouver quelque chose de mieux à porter dans un futur proche.'' Dit-il pragmatique. Peut-être qu'il devrait stocker des vêtements. Une fois qu'il aurait des fonds, qu'il pourrait se permettre de stocker des choses là-bas. ''Je suppose que nous devrions rentrer ou est-ce que nous pouvons faire quelque chose ici?''

''Je pense que c'est bon ici pour le moment.'' Dit Skull. ''Il y a beaucoup de place. Mais si tu veux apprendre des katas ou pratiquer contre un mannequin d'entraînement, tu devrais le faire dehors.''

Ils prenaient une pause quand il demanda. ''Alors, combien de temps peux-tu me rendre visite?''

''Une semaine ou deux.'' Dit Skull. ''Plus longtemps que ça et les gens pourraient commencer à me chercher. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas revenir souvent pour d'autres visites.''

''Fais-tu… des meurtres?''

Les yeux de Skull se fermèrent brièvement. ''Je ne préfère pas mais j'en ai fait quelques-uns, oui. Je fais aussi des jobs d'infiltration, d'espionnage, des trucs comme ça.''

Pour Tsuna, il semblait que Skull attendait qu'il réagisse mal. Est-ce qu'un enfant moyen de cinq ans comprenait même ce que ça voulait dire? Est-ce qu'un enfant qui semblait mécontent de son père mafieux serait en colère contre son nouvel ami car il en était aussi? Obtenir une seconde chance et être maudit le rendait terriblement introspectif à certain moment, réalisa-t-il. ''J'espère que celui que tu devais tuer le méritait, alors.''

Skull se redressa minutieusement et acquiesça. ''J'ai des règles strictes avec moi-même quand c'est pour cela. C'est assez difficile car c'est comme ça et de ne pas avoir de vrai choix dans le deal avec la mafia. Si un client ne peut pas gérer mes règles, je n'ai pas besoin d'eux comme client.''

Tsuna acquiesça. ''J'aime ça. Avoir un code de conduite est une bonne chose. Donc, y a-t-il des règles ou quelque chose comme ça pour les Arcobaleno?''

Skull se détendit un peu plus et acquiesça. ''Il y en a, oui mais je pense que la pause est finie.''

Tsuna soupira mais se prépara pour travailler un peu plus.

Ce soir-là alors qu'ils 'jouaient' dans la chambre de Tsuna, Skull dit. ''Il y a seulement une vraie règle et c'est que nous ne nous attaquons pas les uns les autres. Nous avons une place spéciale où nous nous rencontrons, mais c'est normalement seulement utilisé quand un de nous envoie des messages secrets.''

Tsuna lança un regard confus à Skull. ''Comme de l'encre invisible? Ou comme un code?''

''Encre invisible.'' Dit Skull. ''Sauf que pour lire un message comme ça, tu dois faire briller ta tétine dessus.''

''Et ça fonctionne seulement à un endroit spécial?''

Skull secoua la tête. ''Non à part être là où la lumière est forte, donc si tu as du mal à lire le message, c'est là où tu iras.''

Tsuna huma pensivement. ''J'ai deux questions.''

Skull acquiesça.

''Un, je parie que je peux convaincre ma mère que toi et moi allons en voyage avec ta famille, alors est-ce qu'il te serait possible de m'y conduire à un certain moment?''

''Mais je n'ai même pas ha-oh. Oui, nous pourrions faire ça quelque fois.''

''Deux, comment est-ce que tu écris un message secret?''

Skull sourit. ''C'est assez simple. Tu écris un message comme d'habitude, puis tu utilises ta tétine pour le décolorer. Il n'y aura plus que la lumière d'un de nous qui fera à nouveau apparaître le message. Pas seulement les flammes normales ou la chaleur ou autre chose comme ça.''

''Cool.'' Dit-il. ''J'ai pensé à une autre question.''

''Vas-y.'' Dit Skull encourageant.

''Si vous n'êtes pas supposés vous attaquer les uns les autres, est-ce que ça veut dire seulement pour de vrai?''

Skull le regarda pendant un moment, puis hocha la tête. ''Les bagarres amicales ne comptent pas. Mais si il y a vraiment une intention de blesser ou de tuer, cela a besoin d'être résolu d'une autre façon.''

Était-ce pourquoi Reborn avait simplement négligé l'attaque de Skull à Mafia Land? Pourquoi il l'a laissé partir? Reborn et Colonnello se tiraient dessus ce jour-là mais ils traitaient ça comme un jeu d'adresse. Peut-être que c'était juste un moyen bizarre de se saluer l'un l'autre? Ou de le montrer?

''Voudrais-tu vraiment aller si loin de chez toi?'' Demanda Skull, le brisant de ses pensées. ''Tu es si… jeune.''

''Je ne me sens pas jeune.'' Dit-il simplement. ''J'ai l'impression d'avoir vingt-cinq ans.''

"Oh, um…"

Le lendemain, après les exercices, il dit. ''Je ne veux pas te prendre trop de temps mais je me demandais...''

"Oui?''

''Combien de fois penses-tu que tu pourras me rendre visite? Est-ce que une fois par trimestre serait trop souvent? Est-ce que les gens deviendraient méfiants, qu'en penses-tu?''

Skull se gratta la nuque et regarda sur le côté. ''Je pense que ça ira. Aussi longtemps que je fais attention que personne ne me remarque. Une fois par trimestre m'as l'air bien.''

Tsuna sourit. ''Okay. Je veux dire, je sais que tu es un Nuage et tout, alors tu pourrais peut-être préférer dériver la plupart du temps ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais ce serait bien de passer du temps ensemble.''

''J'aime ça. C'est un plan.'

Durant le temps de visite de Skull, ils faisaient leur routines dans la matinée après le petit déjeuner, ils passaient du temps dans l'après-midi à se promener en ville et le soir ils parlaient simplement. Tsuna avait très envie de poser des questions sur les événements à que Reborn appelait le Jour Fatidique mais il sentait que c'était beaucoup trop tôt. Peut-être une fois qu'il connaîtrait un peu plus Skull, il pourrait demander. Reborn n'était jamais rentré dans les détails et il n'avait jamais eu l'impression qu'il pouvait le demander.

Skull partit avec la promesse d'être disponible le Samedi après-midi (l'heure de Tsuna) et de planifier une visite en Février. Il se sentit triste quand Skull disparu au loin mais prit une profonde respiration et mis ses sentiments de côté. C'était l'heure de retourner aux finances, aux livres, aux cours de cuisine et aux exercices de routine que Skull lui avait appris.

 **. . .**

''C'était vraiment une visite intéressante.''

Skull acquiesça. ''Il est mature c'est sûr. J'ai vu plus d'un exemple de lui qui agissait comme un enfant de cinq ans mais dans l'ensemble je peux presque croire quand il dit qu'il se sent comme si il avait vingt-cinq ans. Je l'aime. Il semble vraiment gentil.''

''Je pense aussi.''

''Il a mentionné de partir en voyage… Que penses-tu l'idée de prolonger ces leçons en se faufilant et faisant des plans pour visiter une autre commune ou une autre ville? Les enfants aiment les parcs d'attractions, n'est-ce pas?''

''La plupart d'entre eux le semble. Si tu te sens si confiant, tu pourrais arranger un voyage au Disney de Tokyo. C'est à une bonne distance de Namimori mais ce n'est pas comme si on le sortait du pays. Et tu auras amplement l'occasion de lui montrer comment voyager sans être remarqué. Ou tu pourrais regarder un peu plus près. Kobe n'est pas si loin de lui, alors pourquoi ne pas enquêter sur ce que cette ville à a offrir?''

Il se pinça les lèvres et acquiesça. ''Ouais, je me sentirais un peu bizarre de l'emmener à Tokyo, alors… Nous pouvons passer par Kobe et prendre quelques informations. Puis c'est le retour en Italie.'' Il soupira.

''Penses-tu qu'il sera un bon Ciel?''

''Ouais. Il ne semblait pas trop en colère que je ne puisse pas être là tout le temps. Il semblait comprendre que j'ai besoin de partir et de faire des choses. Mais ça pouvait aussi être qu'il ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose, pas avec un père comme ça.''

''Il a montré une quantité marquée de perception quand ça venait de son père.'' Commenta Oodako. ''Ou du moins je le pense.''

''Non, je pense que tu as probablement raison. Ce que je sais de Sawada, c'est qu'il est complètement engagé dans son rôle chez les Vongola. Mais là encore, pourquoi se déranger à se marier et à avoir un enfant si tu les gardes dans un endroit et reste loin d'eux la plupart du temps pour leurs protections? 'Je t'aime de tout mon cœur mais maintenant que tu m'as donné un enfant, ne nous voyons plus jamais!' ''

Oodako agita quelques tentacules dans une version de rire.

''Et bien, je ne vais pas trop spéculer sur tout ça, je pense.'' Dit-il. ''Passons par Kobe et puis nous pourrons nous faufiler dans un avion. J'aimerais enlever cette couleur de mes cheveux, aussi mais ça peut attendre jusqu'à ce que nous soyons hors du Japon.''

 **. . .**

La fois suivante quand Skull lui rendit visite, Tsuna commençait à voir les dividendes, alors il avait de l'argent à dépenser. Il avait demandé et reçu un autre Filet de Brume, pour qu'il en fasse cadeau à Skull. Après tout, cela devait coûter de l'argent à Skull- que ce soit en coût direct ou en perte de revenus- pour faire ces voyages et Tsuna voulait lui montrer sa gratitude d'une façon durable.

Ils se rencontrèrent à la maison de Byakuran, vu que Skull savait où c'était et la première chose qui sortit de la bouche de Skull après les salutation fut. ''Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de visiter Kobe?''

''Heu… bien sûr! Pourquoi Kobe?''

''Ce n'est pas trop loin d'une part. Je peux t'apprendre comment voyager comme ça. Nous pouvons passer du temps à voir des choses et tu pourras voir des façons pour gérer les gens qui ont tendance à vouloir roucouler et t'aider à trouver ta maman.''

Tsuna ria. ''J'ai un cadeau pour toi.''

Skull cligna des yeux. ''Oh?''

Il acquiesça et lui tendit la main avec un filet dessus. ''J'en ai une aussi. Ça masque ma tétine. Je ne l'utilise pas quand tu me rends visite parce que je veux toujours être sûr que tu sais que c'est moi qui arrive. Je ne suis pas sûr du pourquoi tu voudrais te cacher d'un Arcobaleno mais peut-être que ça pourrait t'être utile.''

Skull accepta le cadeau et le regarda. ''Ton ami?''

''Ouaip. Il pense à toutes sortes de trucs ingénieux.''

''Je ne suis pas sûr, non plus, mais-'' Skull regarda le filet à nouveau, son front devint tout plissé.

''Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?''

''Non, non. Je pensais juste à une utilisation pour ça. Colonnello est responsable d'un terrain d'entraînement à Mafia Land. Si nous y allons, il le saurait. Mais avec ça...''

Il sortit son propre filet et l'utilisa pour enfermer sa tétine. Skull lui emboîta rapidement le pas. Une fois cela fait, Tsuna demanda. ''Mafia Land?''

''Oh oui. C'est une île artificielle qui circule sur un circuit. Elle a été payée pour les, hum, meilleures familles. C'est un immense complexe avec des manèges, des magasins et des restaurants, toute sorte de chose. De manière générale, tu as besoin d'avoir les bonnes connections pour y avoir accès. Colonnello est l'Arcobaleno de la Pluie-''

Tsuna acquiesça.

''-et il utilise le fond de l'île comme terrain d'entraînement. Je comprends que certaines personnes viennent à lui spécialement pour l'entraînement. Il aide aussi avec la sécurité.''

Skull continua à lui raconter un tas de chose qu'il savait déjà mais Tsuna écoutait attentivement. Skull pouvait lui dire quelque chose dont Reborn n'avait pas pris la peine de dire, après tout, ou qu'il n'avait pas pensé à demander. Alors qu'il s'en rappelait, il avait été flippé pendant la majeur partie de l'épisode, d'abord lors du voyage avec ce maudit jeu de cache-cache et ensuite en étant jeté aux requins dans plus d'un sens.

''Je me demande si mon ami pourrait nous faire entrer.'' Marmonna-t-il.

Skull le regarda bizarrement mais laissa passer. ''Mais pour le moment, si tu veux visiter Kobe...''

''Ouaip!'' Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison Sawada. Nana fut facilement convaincue (''Tu ne rigolais vraiment pas.'' Avait commenté Skull après qu'ils soient partis.) et ils partirent en voyage. Il montra a Tsuna les meilleur moyen de détourner l'intérêt des adultes, les meilleurs places pour se cacher dans les trains et comment naviguer dans une ville complètement inconnue.

Tsuna fut soufflé. Skull était un compagnon peu critique qui semblait avoir une patience sans fin quand il s'agissait d'expliquer des choses. 'Mais' Pensa-t-il. 'C'est peut-être en partie parce qu'il pense que je suis jeune, même si je n'agis pas comment un enfant typique.' Le contraste entre Skull et Reborn était frappant mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder beaucoup de tendresse pour son ancien tuteur.

Au moment de rentrer à Namimori, il se sentait beaucoup plus confiant dans l'idée d'explorer, de perdre moins de temps à flipper et à ressentir un sentiment d'aventure. 'Bien que' Admit-il. 'Il y a une grande différence entre faire ça seul et avoir un ami avec toi.'

Sa prochaine rencontre avec Byakuran et Daemon, il demanda. ''A quel point cette dimension est-elle proche de mon original, qu'en pensez-vous?''

''Tu pourrais essayer cette chose bizarre que font les gens.'' Lança Byakuran. ''Où tu échanges des salutations en premier.''

Tsuna fronça les sourcils. ''Tu as raison. C'était grossier de ma part et je m'excuse. Bonjour Byakuran. Bonjour Daemon. Je suis vraiment heureux de vous revoir tout les deux.''

Byakuran sourit et fourra un sac sous le nez de Tsuna, l'invitant à grignoter (ce qu'il fit, prenant une poignée de marshmallows pour lui). 'Quant a ta question, je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée. Je peux voir latéralement, à travers les dimensions mais j'ai besoin de l'Anneau Mare du Ciel pour voir ça et Aria l'a probablement en ce moment. Là encore, ce que j'ai été capable de voir me fait penser qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de grande différence. Mais parfois c'est la plus petite des différences qui fait dévier follement les choses au-delà des attentes. Et il y a probablement beaucoup de choses qui ne sont pas évidentes qui sont différentes et ça ne fait pas grande différence, ou qui ne joueront pas avant la fin de la route.

''J'étais toujours un charmant psychopathe avant que tu ne sois transféré ici.'' Dit Daemon. ''Ce n'est qu'en gagnant ces souvenirs que je me suis retrouvé pris de court et que j'ai fais autre chose que d'être obsédé par les Vongola pour que le pouvoir continue. Essaie de te pas trop t'en inquiéter.''

Il soupira et acquiesça.

''Comment se porte ton argent?'' Demanda Byakuran.

''Oh, bien. J'ai des dividendes qui arrive, alors… Comme tu l'as dit, tant que je vérifie de temps en temps et fais des échanges où mon intuition m'élance, ça devrait aller. Je n'en ai pas beaucoup pour le moment mais ça va continuer à se construire.''

''Des problèmes jusqu'ici avec les livres?'' Il secoua la tête. ''Non, ce qui est surprenant. Mais je vais mettre de côté tout ce qui me pose problème.''

Daemon acquiesça. ''Et tes progrès avec les autres Arcobaleno?''

Tsuna regarda sur le côté, un peu embarrassé. ''Et bien...''

''Tu n'es pas encore entré en contact avec eux.'' Dit Daemon avec une ombre de mauvaise humeur. ''Mais tu devrais être en position où tu peux. Un Ciel seul est une chose douloureuse, Tsuna.''

''...Oh, ça me reviens. Quelles sont les chances que l'un d'entre vous soit capable de me faire entrer moi et Skull à Mafia Land?'

''Pour que tu puisses voir Colonnello?''

Tsuna secoua la tête. ''Non, j'aimerais juste visiter sans avoir trop de pression en même temps. Il me semble qu'il aurait des choses amusante pour nous à faire. La dernière fois je ne me suis vraiment pas amusé et j'aimerais vraiment.''

''Et avec ses filets en place, Colonnello ne sera pas alerté que d'autre Arcobaleno sont dans les environs.'' Dit Daemon.

Il acquiesça. ''Ce serait mon choix.''

''Je vois.'' Les yeux de Daemon devinrent flous et son regard dériva sur le côté. ''Je pourrais y arriver. Je vais travailler dessus et je reviendrai vers toi.''

Tsuna rayonna. ''Merci!''

 **. . .**

''Vas-tu arranger les choses pour le sortir de Namimori au bon moment?''

Daemon le regard sur le côté et sourit. ''Bien sûr. Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque, le Nono va décidé de sceller ses flammes en prévention, surtout avec le changement de la couleur de ses yeux comme indice. J'ai juste besoin d'espionner un peu pour le moment, pour clarifier exactement quand le vieil homme prévoit de faire cette visite. Puis je pourrais mettre les choses en place.''

''Nous devrions probablement nous assurer que toutes les notifications reçues par Nana soient retardées jusqu'à ce que ces deux-là partent.''

Daemon acquiesça. ''Un bon point. C'est vrai qu'il y a toutes les chances que la visite soit complètement innocente à la fin. Tsuna pourrait ne pas alerter le Nono et le vieil homme ne ferait pas l'effort. Mais c'est tout aussi important, je préfère le garder éloigné d'Iemitsu pour le moment. D'après les souvenirs que j'ai reçu, ils ne se sont jamais entendus, pas vraiment et les choses n'ont fait qu'empirer au fur et à mesure que Tsuna grandissait et il y avait de plus en plus de pression sur ses épaules.''

Byakuran ria follement. ''Et bien, un homme illusoire marié à une femme illusoire. Comment ont-ils réussit à produire un garçon comme Tsuna…''

 **. . .**

Tsuna regardait la clôture avec consternation. Ses tentatives pour recréer un X-Burner sous sa forme chibi avaient été… excitantes. Cette dernière tentative avait grandement brûlé un panneau entier de la clôture en bambou entourant la cour arrière de la maison de Byakuran.

Quince le jeta au sol avec un gloussement et se dirigea vers son épaule. ''Alors, c'était amusant.'' Commenta-t-il.

Il soupira et s'assied. ''Bon sang. Je pensais vraiment que j'allais quelque part. Ne pas avoir à diviser mon attention en contrôlant aussi le vol stationnaire aiderait, mais...''

''Mais peut-être que ça a également affecté la force de l'attaque?'' Suggéra Quince.

''Ouais.'' Dit-il avec un soupir. 'Je commence à penser que ces lentilles de contact m'ont rendu un mauvais service. Nous étions vraiment pressés par le temps et je devais être capable de le contrôler le plus vite possible mais à la fin, ça ne m'a rien appris, à part comment regarder un moniteur pour savoir quand agir.' Il soupira à nouveau, contrarié par la tâche qu'il s'était imposée devant lui.

''Pourquoi ne pas essayer un style d'attaque différent?''

"Hein?"

''Et bien, de ce que j'ai vu, tu essaie cette grande explosion de flammes. Mais n'est-ce pas du gâchis? Et tu sembles devoir attendre un moment avant de pouvoir la lancer, ce qui donne beaucoup trop de temps à l'ennemi. Peut-être une attaque plus petite, plus ciblée? Quelque chose que tu pourrais utiliser à plusieurs distances?''

Il arracha un peu d'herbe et commença à jouer avec celle-ci.

''Hum.'' Dit Quince. ''Petit, ciblé, à distance multiples. Peut-être polyvalent?''

Tsuna fronça les sourcils. Ça semblait beaucoup. Mais ensuite il se souvint d'un jeu auquel il était habitué à jouer et s'éclaircit. ''Pourquoi pas quelque chose comme un kunai? Ils peuvent blesser mais ils peuvent aussi épingler quelqu'un.''

''Cela semble une idée réalisable.'' Dit Quince. ''ça convient à l'idée générale. Ils peuvent être tenus ou jetés et utilisés pour un certains nombre de tâches. Tu n'auras pas à passer beaucoup de temps pour en créer un et peut-être une fois que tu auras compris, tu pourras ensuite travailler pour en faire des plus denses, compresser plus de flammes pour les rendre plus efficaces en tant qu'attaque.''

Tsuna sentit des frissons d'excitation. ''Ouais. Ils seront aussi beaucoup moins tape-à-l'œil. Compacte, efficace et pas d'attente, hum, sous tension. Okay! C'est mon nouveau but!''

''Tu as travaillé vraiment dur, alors je dirai qu'il est temps de faire autre chose un peu.'' Suggéra Quince. ''Tu peux réfléchir à l'idée et nous pourrons revenir demain.''

Il huma. ''Je pense que tu as raison.'' Il vérifia la pendule à l'intérieur et vit que c'était presque l'heure du dîner de toute façon, alors il rentra chez lui et courut à l'étage pour se nettoyer. Sa mère servit du oyakodon ce soir-là et promit qu'elle lui apprendrait comme en faire la semaine qui suit pour le déjeuner.

Tsuna se sentait plus proche de sa mère qu'il ne l'avait jamais été en essayant seulement d'être plus reconnaissant, mais en faisant activement des choses avec elle. Quand ils allaient faire les courses, il s'intéressait à ce qu'elle comptait acheter parce que ça affecterait ce qu'ils mangeraient durant la semaine. Il apprit qu'elle achetait certaines choses tous les jours, pour s'assurer de leur fraîcheur. Il avait aucune idée que sa mère était si méticuleuse quand on en venait à ces choses-là.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas dire si elle était vraiment heureuse, ou portait simplement un masque souriant pour couvrir sa tristesse ou sa résignation. C'était vraiment un bon masque, si c'en était un. Il avait appris beaucoup de choses de ses sorties et de ses leçons de cuisine. Comment se décider entre deux marques; comment s'assurer que le produit est frais; comment préparer les choses de manière à ce qu'elles soit cuites uniformément et harmonieusement; quels outils utiliser pour quelles situations; l'importance de planifier, le timing et comment respecter le budget.

''Je ne pense pas que ton papa approuverait.'' Dit sa mère un jour pendant les courses, un sourire espiègle sur le visage. ''Mais ça pourra être notre petit secret, hein, Tsu-kun?''

Il lui retourna son sourire mais se sentit un peu froid à l'intérieur en même temps. Il acquiesça énergiquement et demanda. ''Pouvons-nous faire des dango pour le plaisir?''

''Oh mais, ça serait bien, non? Okay! Nous allons faire ça. Voyons, nous allons avoir besoin...''

Il réussit, après une semaine d'effort, à finalement former ses Flammes de Ciel en un kunai et à le lancer dans la direction générale de la clôture.

''Bien joué.'' Dit Quince.

''Et bien, je fais des progrès.'' Répondit-il. Il _était_ content. Ils avaient élaborés un plan et il avait réussi. Malheureusement, contrairement aux jeux vidéo, il n'avait pas appris comme par magie la compétence et était capable de l'utiliser parfaitement dés le départ. 'Peut-être que c'était la partie que Reborn essayait de m'apprendre.' Pensa-t-il. 'Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il semblait si frustré à certains moment quand ça me prenait trop longtemps pour utiliser mes flammes sans me faire tirer dessus d'abord.'

''Il est l'heure de faire une pause?'' Dit Quince.

''Ouais.'' Il avait un peu de temps, alors il alla à l'intérieur et entra dans la salle du sanctuaire. Il retira les clefs de son bracelet à la cheville et regarda les portes pendant un moment, contemplatif, puis ouvrit la porte de la Tempête. À l'intérieur, il s'assied et se prépara à faire face à ses sentiments concernant Hayato.

Sa première pensée fut qu'Hayato avait toujours été bruyant et flashy. Il était tout à fait raisonné et furieux mais les Tempêtes étaient comme ça, non? Mais ils étaient toujours si concentrés sur l'attaque. Hayato semblait rarement penser à la situation avant d'agir; il allait juste à l'offensive même si il mettait en place un front confiant et même un front arrogant.

'Il est devenu moins volatile à mesure que nous vieillissons, cependant.' Admit-il. 'J'étais moins inquiet qu'il explose en action à la moindre provocation. Mais c'est le rôle d'une Tempête non? Attaquer sans relâche. Ça allait bien à Hayato, malgré ses autres flammes.'

Fon était un exemple de Tempête mature, ou était-il une autre singularité comme Skull? Fon avait tout d'une Pluie tranquille. Mais Tsuna se souvint d'une expression à propos de l'œil de la tempête, à quel point c'était étrangement calme là-bas. Ça ressemblait à Fon et pourtant il n'avait aucun doute que l'homme pouvait être ridiculement létal.

Hayato avait été jeune et brut. 'Peut-être que c'était une partie de sa famille? J'ai le sentiment qu'il se sentait seul, comme un étranger. Était-ce partiellement ma faute de ne pas avoir été plus compréhensif? Était-ce pourquoi il semblait toujours si… Il essayait de faire ses preuves? Et je voulais juste un ami et j'essayais d'ignorer toutes les autres choses du mieux que je pouvais.'

Mais il y avait d'autre chose à propos d'Hayato qui le contrariait. Reborn avait dit que les mafieux respectaient les femmes et Hayato en avait tout sauf respecté beaucoup d'entre elles. Bianchi était une chose; ils étaient une famille par le sang et avaient une histoire tordue. Était-ce encore lié en partie pour laquelle Hayato avait été une Tempête immature?

Tsuna voulait un ami; Hayato avait voulu un boss. Cela lui revint à une certaine mesure. Il n'avait pas essayé de comprendre d'où venait Hayato. Il secoua la tête et se couvrit les oreilles et se fraya un chemin dans le déni. Peut-être que le problème n'était pas tant le comportement d'Hayato que sa capacité à comprendre et respecter cette nature et comprendre comment il pouvait le diriger, plutôt que d'essayer de le contrôler ou de le rejeter ou de le nier?

Sa tétine brilla, ce qui le fit la regarder avec surprise. ''Oh.'' Il y avait une teinte rouge distincte à une section.

''Hey.'' Dit Quince heureux. ''Tu sembles bien gérer ça. Comptes-tu jeter un coup d'oeil?''

''Pas encore.'' Répondit-il. ''Je pense que je vais tous les lier d'abord. Et quand je me sentirais à l'aise avec l'idée, je choisirais à qui je jetterais un coup d'oeil et contacterais.''

''C'est juste.''

Il travailla régulièrement durant la semaine suivante, où il fut capable de produire un kunai décent -plus rapide que d'alimenter un X-Burner. Il décida de se concentrer sur une chose à la fois, alors la vitesse fut son premier choix. Après ça, il travaillerait sur le lancer. Il supposait que si il s'ennuyait à un moment après avoir maîtrisé ses deux tâches, il pourrait voir l'idée des pistolets qu'utilisait Xanxus, même si il obtenait une paire similaire...

Un de ses amis pourrait l'aider mais les pistolets étaient quelque chose qu'il pouvait lui être enlevé. Non il était préférable pour le présent de se concentrer sur les kunai et de devenir aussi polyvalent que possible avec.

Sa visite suivante au temple, le mena dans la pièce de la Foudre. 'Ugh, Lambo.' Pensa-t-il alors qu'il prenait place. 'J'ai fini par plutôt l'aimer mais je ne pense pas que je l'aurai vraiment accepté comme un de mes gardiens. Il était trop jeune au début. Et je suis vraiment en colère contre mon père pour l'avoir poussé dans ses choses-là. Il n'avait pas idée de ce qu'il se passait la plupart du temps. Bien sûr, quand il s'y mettait, il faisait du bon boulot mais je ne pense pas que l'idée d'attirer les dégâts loin de nous signifiait courir pour que nous puissions les rejoindre par derrière.'

Tsuna renifla à l'image d'une scène de course poursuite délirante comme dans un animé. Mais ses problèmes avec Lambo ressemblaient beaucoup aux autres. Être tellement concentré sur le déni qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'accepter. Lambo était bruyant et odieux et cela servait effectivement à attirer l'attention des autres. L'idée que le petit Lambo soit utilisé de cette façon, cependant… Il frissonna. Le combat de la Foudre avec la Varia avait été horrible.

Lambo était tout aussi susceptible de se mettre en danger qu'Hayato mais avec beaucoup moins d'arsenal. Au moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il gagne une boîte arme. Peut-être que Lambo était si odieux d'une part parce qu'il voulait que les gens fassent attention à lui? Cette petite conversation qu'ils avaient eu il n'y a si longtemps après la première tentative d'assassinat sur Reborn de la part de Lambo, avait-elle poussé l'enfant à s'attacher à lui, parce qu'il avait fait attention à lui et l'avait écouté?

Verde était cool et composé et apparemment totalement désintéressé de tout sauf de la science. Un autre contraste directe. 'Je suppose que je pourrais devenir un de ses soutiens.' Pensa-t-il. 'L'aider à faire des choses, même si je m'inquiète un peu de ce sur quoi il pourrait travailler, si c'est éthique ou non. À bien y penser, beaucoup de mes gardiens étaient foirés. Hayato avait une horrible vie de famille ainsi que Lambo. Qui dans leur bon sens donne pleins d'armes à un enfant de cinq ans et leur permet d'en faire passer eux-même en contrebande dans un autre pays?

'Takeshi avait été poussé au suicide. Mukuro avait été torturé. Chrome avait été négligée au mieux. Le seul qui semblait à moitié normal dans ce sens était Ryohei.' Il secoua la tête. 'C'est à propos de la Foudre aujourd'hui, pas de tout le monde. Lambo était censé principalement agir de manière défensive, pour retenir l'attention de l'ennemi pour que nous puissions attaquer. Mais je n'ai jamais pris la peine de comprendre tout ça, je voulais juste le mettre à l'écart et en sécurité. Il aurait pu être plus en sécurité si j'avais pris le temps de travailler _avec_ lui, l'aidant à devenir meilleur et en acceptant qu'il y avait de la valeur dans le rôle qu'il était supposé remplir.'

Sa tétine brilla à nouveau, un segment vert brillant apparut, alors il soupira lourdement et se leva.

 **. . .**

'Est-ce que c'est supposé ressembler à ça?' Se demanda-t-il. Il avait progressé dans sa création de kunai presque aussi vite qu'il pouvait le penser. Ils étaient tous mal formés mais il n'avait pas de problèmes à les faire. Il sentit un vague sentiment de joie d'être capable d'utiliser son pouvoir et de ne pas y être forcé. Il n'avait pas besoin de se faire tirer dessus et il n'avait pas un- 'Et bien, actuellement, j'en ai. La tétine compte. Mais la encore, tout semble si bien maintenant. Est-ce que le gâchis du sceau a même fait ça?'

Il baissa les yeux sur le dernier kunai dans sa main. ''Donc je devrais probablement travailler à les rendre plus réguliers.''

Quince piailla en accord. ''Puis viser.''

'C'est comme une extension de ma volonté.' Pensa-t-il. 'Comme si j'obtenais finalement de mon pouvoir, mon intention et c'est à moi de l'utiliser, pour me protéger moi ou les autres… ou même tuer. Cependant je préférerai éviter quelque chose de si dramatique à nouveau.'

Il entra dans la pièce du Brouillard peu de temps après et pris un siège. 'Je n'ai probablement pas besoin de venir dans ses pièces pour le faire mais je pourrais aussi, vu qu'ils sont ici.' Mukuro lui faisait peur mais d'une façon différente d'Hibari. Mukuro aimait faire des commentaires effrayant sur le fait de posséder son corps pour qu'il puisse l'utiliser pour détruire la mafia dans son voyage pour détruire le monde. Est-ce que Mukuro, à la fin blâmait tout le monde pour ce qu'il lui était arrivé? Ou avait-il été poussé au point de s'en prendre à tout ce qui bougeait?

Il n'avait honnêtement aucune idée de pourquoi Mukuro avait accepté d'être son gardien pour les combats de la Varia. Simplement parce ça lui donnait une chance de se battre? Pour battre quelqu'un de compétent? Chrome en tout était le vaisseau de Mukuro pendant longtemps, était un cœur timide et relativement innocent d'une fille. La chose la plus intéressante qu'il savait à propos de Mammon était qu'il pouvait éternuer dans un morceau de papier pour localiser quelqu'un. Ils pouvaient utiliser des illusions mais quand l'un d'entre eux avait réellement utiliser ces illusions pour- 'Qu'avait dit Reborn, déjà?- pour montrer la vérité à la famiglia de l'indéfinissable?

Mukuro était fort, à la fois malgré ce qu'il lui était arrivé et à cause de ça. Ça il pouvait l'accepter. Mais ce n'était pas d'une grande aide. Il pouvait voir à quel point les actions de Daemon étaient adaptées à ce rôle, même si Daemon avait dévié de sa trajectoire après la mort d'Elena. Daemon utilisait ses illusions pour altérer la perception des gens sur la force de la famille et pourtant...

'Daemon le fait déjà, cependant.' Réalisa-t-il. 'Il m'aide à me déguiser en qui je suis. Il m'aide à me déguiser en ce que je suis. Il a utilisé la tromperie pour que les gens me perçoivent différemment, pour me cacher des mes compagnons Arcobaleno. Il m'aide à être plus fort en utilisant la tromperie pour me donner la chance que j'ai besoin.'

Et avec ça, sa tétine réagit.

 **. . .**

Tsuna s'était mis en ligne et avait cherché de vrai kunai pour qu'il ait quelque chose de plus qu'une référence de jeux vidéo ou d'un anime. Ça l'aida à raffermir ceux qu'il fabriquait même si ils manquaient visiblement de bandelettes. Une petite expérience les mena à avoir une bonne taille qui convenait parfaitement à ses mains.

Il avait été capable d'utiliser le X-Burner avec n'importe quelles mains pour utiliser la stabilisation plutôt que pour l'attaque, alors en théorie il pouvait les jeter avec ses deux mains. Il était un peu plus maladroit avec sa main gauche, alors il se concentrait plus sur ça, pour essayer de les garder en tandem en terme d'habilité. Les marques de brûlure sur la clôture fonctionnait bien comme cible; il pouvait en choisir parmi différents morceaux plus fortement décolorés. L'astuce serait, plus tard, de travailler contre des cibles en mouvements. Comment pourrait-il faire ça-? 'Je verrais ça plus tard.'

À l'intérieur de la salle de la Pluie, il s'assied pour contempler Takeshi, Colonnello et le rôle du Gardien de la Pluie. Takeshi le rendait fou avec ce regard d'incompréhension et sa croyance persistante que tout était un jeu de rôle mafieux. Mais était-ce vraiment si fou? Est-ce que Takeshi l'avait fait sans se rendre compte à quel point ça stressait Tsuna, cet horrible sentiment que Takeshi ne prenait pas les choses au sérieux et mourait à cause de ça?

Colonnello n'a pas immédiatement pensé à s'installer ailleurs. Il était encore une autre anomalie pour Tsuna. L'homme semblait assez joyeux et si les actions de Ryohei signifiait quelque chose, c'était assez encourageant. Peut-être que sa relation avec Reborn, ce genre de posture rivale amicale qu'ils avaient en tête, obscurcissait sa perception. Colonnello avait réussit à calmer Ryohei et c'était un miracle.

Squalo était aussi un mystère. Comment cet homme pouvait-il être une Pluie? Ou est-ce encore un autre côté de la personnalité qui en aurait soi-disant décrit un?

Takeshi _était_ un pacificateur. Malheureusement, la plupart d'entre eux étaient trop jeune pendant trop longtemps pour être tout sauf brut et en insécurité. Hayato se heurtait avec Takeshi presque autant qu'avec Lambo. Tsuna n'avait pas aidé car il paniquait souvent. 'J'aurais dû prendre plus de responsabilité.' Pensa-t-il. 'Même si je les voyait seulement comme mes amis, j'aurais dû faire plus pour garder les choses calmes et soutenir les efforts de Takeshi quand c'était plus que juste un tête à tête parce que ça va dans les deux sens.'

Sa tétine s'éclaira avec un segment de lumière bleue, alors il acquiesça et se leva pour se préparer à rentrer à la maison.

 **. . .**

Tsuna soupira lourdement et ouvrit la porte du Soleil. Même là, il hésita avant d'entrer mais le fit et prit un siège. Ryohei, Reborn et même Kyoko par extension. Il y avait aussi Lussuria à considérer. Ryohei et Lussuria correspondait tout les deux à ce que Reborn avait dit à propos du Gardien du Soleil en terme de styles de combat mais Reborn… pas tellement.

Ils utilisaient tout deux leurs corps comme armes. Tellement vrai, comme le Soleil, ils pouvaient blesser mais ils pouvaient aussi soigner. Le pouvoir du Soleil, l'activation était extrêmement utile. Alors peut-être que ça faisait partit du puzzle là? Est-ce que les réflexes exceptionnels comptaient comme utiliser son corps pour attaquer, même avec un pistolet?

Ryohei était si visible, si passionné, si… extrême. Comme le Soleil, rayonnait sur tout sans même y penser. Lussuria était extravagant et flambloyant. Tsuna renifla doucement; l'homme avait terminer avec un paon comme boîte arme animale.

Qu'était-il supposé accepter à propos des Soleils? ''Celui-ci est plus dur.'' Marmonna-t-il.

''Comment ça?'' Répondit Quince.

''Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr pour celui-là. Je comprends ce que dit le livre mais… Qu'est-ce que je suis censé accepter? Que le Gardien du Soleil est un attaquant de première ligne avec la Tempête mais qu'ils ont l'avantage de pouvoir augmenter leur puissance ou de guérir?''

''Cela semble raisonnable mais ce n'est évidemment pas assez.''

'Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir… J'ai besoin de comprendre comment moi en temps que Ciel je m'entends avec un Soleil? Suis-je censé les diriger? Ou leur faire confiance avec un mouvement de main dans la bonne direction, ils feront ce qu'ils sont supposés faire? Que je peux compter sur un Soleil pour nous rafistoler?'

L'éléphant dans la pièce était Reborn bien sûr et si il portait son costume de Maître PaoPao, ce n'était même pas insultant en comparaison. Reborn avait une personnalité grandiose, sinon en taille. Il était comme un soleil qui brillait de confiance, charme… d'arrogance, de sadisme. 'Heu, maintenait que j'y pense. Le pouvoir du Soleil est l'activation. Peut-être que ça n'était pas utilisé dans le sens conventionnel mais d'une certaine façon. Si je regarde bien, Reborn essayait de, hé bien, m'activer. De me soigner? Certainement de m'améliorer. Il n'utilisait simplement pas ses flammes pour le faire, pas directement en tout cas. Est-ce qu'un Soleil fait cela d'une manière ou d'une autre pour toute la famille?'

Sa tétine brilla et il la regarda avec étonnement. Il avait manifestement tissé quelque chose dans ses méandres mentaux mais il restait mystifié quant à quoi exactement.

 **. . .**

''J'ai réussi à te faire accéder à Mafia Land.'' Dit Daemon. ''Tu as dit que Skull reviendra en Mai, n'est-ce pas?''

"Ouais."

Daemon sortit un morceau de papier et une enveloppe et les posèrent sur la table. ''C'est tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. J'ai utilisé de faux noms, bien sûr.''

Tsuna le regarda et acquiesça. Il était Welkin Est et Skull était Cirrus Est. Ils étaient prêts à entrer à mi-Mai, juste à côté quand Skull viendrait rendre visite. ''C'est magnifique. Merci,'' Dit-il en souriant à Daemon.

Son ami mit sa main dans une poche et en sortit une chaîne de cheville, qu'il plaça au-dessus des papiers. ''Et pour aider, l'une des chaînes. Si il en porte une aussi, les fonctionnaires vous verrons soit par vous même ou ils vous attacherons immédiatement aux adultes en tant que personne à charge. Vous devriez être capable de prendre n'importe quel transports que vous voudrez, même si vous ne rencontrerez probablement pas des exigences de hauteurs-''

Tsuna fit une grimace.

''- et pour les commandes dans les restaurants et ainsi de suite. Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de transmettre les dates lors de votre prochain appel de la semaine, pour que Skull soit préparé. Tu es chanceux, en fait. Mafia Land va être entre le Japon et la Corée du Sud alors ça fonctionne bien. Tu n'auras pas à prendre l'avion, juste à l'aller à Fukuoka et prendre un bateau vers l'île. Comment se passe ton entraînement?''

''Ca va bien avec les livres.'' Dit-il. ''Bien mieux que je ne le pensais. C'est dur de croire que le Nono a vraiment fait autant de dégâts mais je ne peux pas le dénier. Je pensais juste que j'étais stupide.

La bouche de Daemon se crispa.

''Mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas vraiment de problèmes. Je suis finalement capable de revenir sur des choses du départ et de les comprendre. Comme pour mes flammes, je fais des progrès sur une attaque. J'ai décidé que le X-Burner était un peu trop tape-à-l'œil alors j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui convenait mieux à ma taille. J'ai besoin de beaucoup de travailler sur ma visée et même sur ma vitesse mais je pense que ça va. À tel point que j'ai besoin de trouver une sorte de cibles mobiles.''

''Et bien, si tu as des problèmes avec ça le moment venu, je pourrais t'aider pendant les moment où nous serons ensemble, en utilisant des illusions. À part ça, pour quelque chose de physique, des machines- je vais y réfléchir. Ou peut-être que Byakuran peut concevoir quelque chose.''

''Okay, je vais garder ça en tête.''

''Tu me montres cette nouvelle attaque que tu as inventée?''

Tsuna sourit. ''Sûr!'' Il passa les heures suivantes à montrer à Daemon ce sur quoi il avait travaillé et écouta ses suggestions et ses conseils. Daemon avait regardé les dégâts fait à la clôture avec un léger sourire mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Daemon lui montra aussi ce qu'il voulait dire par rapport aux cibles, ce qui occasionna de l'hilarité au dépend de Tsuna, qui avait bien du mal à les toucher.

Quand Samedi arriva, il envoya le message habituel à Skull dans l'après-midi. Son téléphone sonna trente secondes plus tard et il répondit avec un. ''Ciao!''

''Ciao! Comment ça va?''

''Ca va super.'' Répondit-il. ''Mon ami est venu! J'ai des informations pour le voyage sur l'île, quand tu viendras en visite la prochaine fois. Nous avons accès et j'ai un autre cadeau pour toi.''

''Quelles dates?''

''Le bateau part le quatorze de Fukuoka et nous pouvons rester une semaine. C'est cher mais avec le travail que je fais, je serais en mesure de me le permettre.''

''La moitié, tu veux dire.''

Tsuna ria. ''La mienne ou les deux mais je ne vais pas être trop insistant et j'insiste pour tout payer. J'ai ma fierté et toi la tienne, non?''

''C'est vrai.'' Skull semblait soulagé. ''Okay…'' Il y eu un bruit de bruissement. ''Donc je peux arriver le Vendredi, ce qui nous donne pleinement le temps d'aller au bateau.''

''Ouaip! J'ai déjà regarder et ça nous prendra environ trois heures et demi à quatre heures de train. Alors nous pourrons y aller, rester à l'hôtel la nuit puis prendre le bateau le matin.''

''Ca à l'air bien. Je suis impatient d'y être.'' Dit Skull, une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

Ils passèrent la demi-heure suivante a parler de leurs semaines respective, en considérant le peu de changement de jour en jour, ce n'était pas grand chose. Alors il utilisa un peu de ce temps pour parler des nouveaux plats qu'il avait appris à faire.

Faire en sorte que Nana accepte pour le voyage se passa aussi bien que la dernière fois ce qui le rendit un peu coupable à l'intérieur, à cette tromperie. ''Oh Tsu-kun.'' Dit-elle joyeusement. ''La famille de Karu-kun est si gentille de t'inclure! Tu sais, toi et moi, on devrait penser à aller en voyage aussi et de prendre Karu-kun avec nous.''

Tsuna sourit agréablement tout en se sentant comme un crétin à l'intérieur. Mais d'un autre côté, rien ne disait vraiment qu'ils ne feraient pas quelque chose comme ça. ''Je pense que ce sera amusant.'' Sa mère continuerait probablement à ignorer toute ses bizarreries, donc était-ce vraiment une mauvaise idée? ''Je vais demander et nous verrons ce qu'il en pense.''

''Okay!'' Piailla-t-elle. Après un hochement de tête décisif, Nana se tourna pour continuer à étendre le linge. Tsuna l'aida en lui donnant les pinces à lingue quand elle en avait besoin et en emmenant les bacs vident une fois qu'elle eut fini. Elle lui donna un sourire joyeux à l'intérieur et l'envoya jouer.

Skull arriva quelques jours plus tard et lui envoya un message, alors Tsuna prépara ses affaires et fit savoir à sa mère qu'il partait. Elle lui tendit une boîte d'anpan (brioche japonaise) enveloppé à partager et lui fit signe alors qu'il sortait. Tsuna rencontra Skull à la maison de Byakuran et vérifia par deux fois qu'il avait tout et ensuite ils montèrent dans le train.

''J'espère que ça va être vraiment amusant.'' Dit-il, puis se souvint de la brochure que Daemon lui avait donné. Il l'ouvrit et la tint pour eux deux. ''Je ne suis pas sûr pour les montagnes russes.''

''J'ai entendu que les systèmes de sécurité étaient les meilleurs.'' Commenta Skull, regardant la photo. ''Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de perdre des gamins, après tout. Ça dit que l'endroit est divisé par pays.''

''Est-ce pour que les gens de part le monde ont au moins quelque chose d'un peu familier?''

''Je pense.''

''Tu sais, vu que nous somme petits, nous pouvons aller sur tout les manèges et personne ne pensera que c'est bizarre.'' Dit-il. ''Cependant, je ne sais pas ce qui est supposé être excitant avec les Tasses à thé Tournantes.''

Skull fredonna. ''Que dirais-tu de faire chaque manège et ensuite de les évaluer?''

''Okay mais… peut-être que nous devrions commencer avec ce qui semble le moins excitant et faire notre chemin à partir de là? De cette façon, un manège vraiment cool ne rend pas les autres ennuyeux en comparaison.''

''Ouais. J'aime cette idée.''

Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps pendant le trajet à discuter de l'ordre dans lequel ils feraient les manèges et mangèrent des anpan de sa mère et puis ils arrivèrent à Fukuoka et ils vérifièrent leur hôtel. Le dîner fut servi par le room service, ne voulant pas particulièrement manger dans la salle à manger. Tsuna se souvint finalement du bracelet qu'il avait pour Skull et lui tendit. ''C'est supposé aider pour prévenir les gens de poser des questions embarrassantes.''

''Ton ami est une Brume, n'est-ce pas.'' Dit Skull alors qu'il attachait la chaîne autour de sa cheville.

Tsuna acquiesça. ''Il m'aide indirectement à comprendre le rôle d'une Brume dans une famille.''

''Tu ne t'es pas encore lié aux autres?''

''Lié mais pas contacté.'' Dit-il. ''Je ne suis pas prêt à faire ça. Je veux être plus confiant et plus habile avant d'essayer à nouveau, parce que- et bien, tu as bien pris les nouvelles et j'en suis vraiment heureux mais que diront les autres? Donc si je suis meilleur à tout ça, peut-être qu'ils ne le remarqueront pas. Je suis vraiment content de t'avoir rencontré en premier parce que je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant. Je ne me sens jamais comme je- je me sens bien, qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne connais pas. Parce que tu ne vas pas me juger.''

Les yeux de Skull devinrent distinctement larmoyants. Il détourna presque aussitôt les yeux mais Tsuna pouvait voir un sourire hésitant.

Il décida de changer de sujet pour alléger l'ambiance et demanda. ''Comment penses-tu que je serais avec les cheveux bleus?''

Skull cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et inclina la tête. ''Bleu? Pourquoi bleu?''

''Parce que j'ai lu quelque chose comme quoi le bleu et le orange sont des opposés, et par conséquent se marient très bien en tant que couleurs. Les cheveux bruns sont plutôt ennuyants.''

''Peut-être un bleu-noir?'' Dit Skull. ''Mais ça veut dire te teindre les cheveux régulièrement pour suivre la croissance. Ou- attend. Peut-être pas si foncé mais tu pourrais utiliser une coloration semi-permanente pour altérer la couleur et pour ne pas avoir à se soucier des racines. Malheureusement, même ceux-là peuvent être vraiment dur pour tes cheveux.''

''Oh. Peut-être pas alors. Ça semble être beaucoup de travail. Pas comme se mettre du maquillage.''

''Il ne faut que trois minutes pour faire le mien.'' Dit Skull.

''Ce n'est pas mauvais. Peut-être que tu pourras me montrer quelques points. Peut-être que je serais intéressé par certaines choses ou peut-être pas, mais ça pourrait être marrant, non?''

Skull acquiesça. ''Peut-être pendant ma prochaine visite. Je pourrais amener des affaires, différentes couleurs d'eye-liners. Je n'utilise rien d'autre de plus.''

Tsuna n'avait aucune idée de quoi il aurait l'air avec le genre de maquillage que Skull portait mais il voulait essayer, même si tout ce qu'il finissait par faire était de rire de son reflet. C'était quelque chose qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Le lendemain, ils passèrent leur temps à explorer le bateau. Tsuna se souvenait à peine de ce que le premier avait été, pas en passant tellement de temps à courir autour paniqué, essayant de trouver les gens qu'il pensait être des passagers clandestins. Ils s'assirent un moment et ricanèrent ensemble des adultes dans le salon de karaoké; certains d'entre eux avaient vraiment d'horribles voix.

Mafia Land elle-même était incroyable alors qu'il s'en souvenait, bien qu'il ne l'ait vu que de loin. Il avait eu du mal à dormir cette nuit à cause de ça. Son esprit continuait de se rappeler de la vue d'avant et de leurs plans pour leur séjour.

Le lendemain matin, ils se mélangèrent à la foule pour le débarquement et suivirent la foule de gens à l'hôtel mais attendirent patiemment tandis que les autres nouveaux venus prenaient leur clefs. Mais finalement, ils regardèrent autour d'eux, la pièce pourtant luxueuse et posèrent leur sacs. Tsuna s'assura qu'il avait l'essentiel -clef, carte de crédit, téléphone et la brochure- et attrapa le bras de Skull pour le presser.

La première attraction sur leur liste était le petit déjeuner, suivit par une visite sous-marine. Du côté ''avant'' de l'île, opposé à la plage, était une sorte d'aquarium. Tsuna et Skull descendirent les escaliers vers la zone d'observation sous-marine et se dirigèrent vers l'avant pour mieux voir. Le mur entier était clair, leur permettant de voir la vie sous-marine nager autour.

''Je pense que c'est conçu de cette façon.'' Dit doucement Skull. ''Afin que nous ne puissions pas voir les systèmes de propulsion de l'île.''

Tsuna acquiesça et regarda les poissons. Comme si ils n'étaient assez profond, il y avait toujours assez de lumière provenant du soleil qui filtrait pour mettre en valeur les merveilleuses couleurs de certains poissons et il pouvait clairement voir comment les poissons se déplaçaient en bancs. ''J'ai vu un film il y a pas très longtemps.'' Confia-t-il. ''Appelé _Le monde de Nemo_. Regardant ces poissons, il est facile de s'imaginer qu'ils sont des personnes. Excepté pour la partie où ils sont vraiment délicieux.''

Skull ricana. ''J'aime le poisson aussi mais j'avoue n'avoir jamais mangé de poulpe.''

Tsuna frissonna. Après avoir vu la petite version de Oodako, il ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait le faire non plus. ''Ouais, ce serait trop bizarre. Pas de takoyaki pour moi.''

Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien d'autre que du poisson dans le voisinage, alors ils devinrent rapidement ennuyés à regarder les bancs sauter et revenir à la surface. ''Il est temps de passer aux Tasses de thé Tournantes.'' Dit Skull, regardant la carte sur la brochure.

 **. . .**

Ils étaient sur la Grande Roue quand l'intuition de Tsuna cria, assez alarmé. Il se raidit de surprise, ne l'ayant jamais fait réagir comme ça. Skull lui toucha le bras et le regarda concerné. ''Welkin? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?''

''Quelque chose d'horrible est sur le point d'arriver.'' Murmura-t-il. ''… Q-Quelque chose à la maison?''

Skull grimaça et attrapa sa main à la place, pour la serrer. ''Dès que nous serons descendus, nous partirons, d'accord? Heu… Oodako peut nous faire traverser l'océan. Nous allons courir à l'hôtel, prendre nos affaires et partir.''

''D'a-accord.'' Dit-il tremblant.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient à l'extrémité de la plage, des sacs sur le dos, mis en place par un Oodako, agrandi. Tsuna se tordit les mains pendant tout le voyage, malade d'anxiété. Ils accostèrent sur la côte du Japon à approximativement quatre heures et allèrent directement à la station de train pour acheter des tickets. Heureusement, il y avait un train qui partait dans quinze minutes.

Pendant qu'ils attendaient, Tsuna pensa à envoyer un message à Daemon. Byakuran était en Italie, alors le contacter aurait été sûrement inutile. Daemon l'appela au lieu de lui renvoyer un message.

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?''

''Mon intuition est en train de se détraquer. Nous venons juste de rentrer à Fukuoka et nous allons monter dans un train dans quelques minutes. Quelque chose ne va vraiment pas à la maison. Es-tu à proximité?''

''Non mais je peux être là dans quelques heures. À quelle heure votre train arrivera-t-il?''

Tsuna regarda son ticket. ''Nous arriverons vers huit heures.''

''Je peux être là à temps pour te voir, puis nous pourrons aller voir ce qui se passe. D'accord?''

''Okay. Merci.''

''Mais si je dois être là à temps, je dois y aller moi aussi. Je te verrais alors.''

''Okay, au revoir.'' Il rangea son téléphone et gigota, souhaitant que le train soit là plus tôt. Ils avaient discutés en chemin, volant à la place d'utiliser des transports normaux. Mais cependant que Skull essayait d'apprendre à utiliser les bottes de flammes de Tsuna, il n'avait aucune expérience avec elles et pendant ce temps, Quince pourrait s'agrandir et porter Tsuna, il ne pourrait sûrement pas voler plus vite que le train.

''C'était ton ami du Brouillard, ou l'autre?'' Demanda Skull.

''Brume. Allez le train. Je sais que ça va durer des heures mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher mais-''

''Je sais.'' Dit doucement Skull. ''Je souhaiterais être en faire plus. Mais même si j'avais mon dirigeable, nous ne pourrions aller plus vite. Les seuls qui pourraient serait les Vindice et quelque part je ne pense pas qu'ils ont le téléphone ou qu'ils voudraient servir de taxi.''

Tsuna ria un peu hystériquement et acquiesça.

Près de quatre heures plus tard, ils sortirent du train; Tsuna se sentait complètement fatigué, pour ne pas dire épuisé. Daemon était là mais déguisé. Tsuna le reconnut seulement grâce à ses yeux, mais il était possible que Skull ne puisse pas les voir de la même façon.

''Vous êtes là, bien.'' Dit Daemon. ''Plus tard les présentations. Allons-y.'' Il les guida vers une voiture et les fit rentrer à l'intérieur, puis commença à conduire. ''Je vais me garer à une rue et je vais mettre une illusion pour vous déguiser tout les deux. Nous n'avons aucune idée dans quoi nous marchons, après tout, bien que les ténèbres aident autant que possible.''

Tsuna acquiesça.

Il y avait une voiture à l'extérieur de la maison, pas tout à fait une limousine mais ça pourrait très bien en être une. Toutes les lumières étaient allumés au rez-de-chaussée. ''Reconnais-tu cette voiture?'' Murmura Daemon.

''Non. Ou bien peut-être? Je ne suis pas sûr.''

''Okay, restez là une minute. Je vais me faufiler et jeter un coup d'oeil.''

Tsuna voulait tellement ignorer ça et se précipiter mais il avait appris quelque chose à propos d'être prudent, alors il acquiesça et se mordit la lèvre alors que Daemon entrait furtivement dans l'ombre. Skull se rapprocha un peu plus près et lui attrapa à nouveau la main, la serrant.

Après ce qui semblait être des heures plus tard, Daemon revint avec un regard effrayant sur le visage. ''Nous avons besoin de partir. J'expliquerai à l'autre maison.''

"Mais—"

''Tsuna.'' Dit brusquement Daemon. ''Crois-moi sur ça.''

Il expira lourdement et se détourna. Après un autre court trajet en voiture, il arrivèrent à la maison de Byakuran. ''Qu'est-ce qui se passe?''

''Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça.'' Dit lentement Daemon. ''D'abord, ton père et le Nono sont là.''

Tsuna grimaça. ''Et?''

Daemon regarda Skull, puis regarda Tsuna. ''Ta mère… a été assassinée.''

 **. . .**

Voilà et oui je vous le met en avance car... j'en avait envie ^^ et car ma correctrice avance bien plus vite que moi XD. Elle est en train de corriger le chapitre 6 donc j'ai un peu d'avance et moi je suis rendu au milieu du chapitre 10 pour la traduction donc ça va ^^ Aller à Samedi pour Cielo! Ciao~


	3. 2006-2007

Auteur : Shivani

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Shivani qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt et Noyr Desyre pour leurs Reviews.

Merci à: Akayui, Amnesia Riku, Audragon, Ciel Saynen, Cosmos Asma, Deponia, Hebihime, kedy ichyo, Mangetsuko, marjo1607, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Plume d'Akusa, Walarisse et yaoi-chan-poowa pour avoir mis en favoris et Follow.

Bonne lecture ~

Chapitre 3 : 2006-2007

Il avait l'impression qu'il venait de toucher le fond de son monde. Sa vue se brouilla et il eut l'impression d'être trempé par de l'eau glacée et de l'eau bouillante simultanément. ''Quoi?'' Murmura-t-il. ''Non. Non, ça ne peut pas être vrai. J'avais seulement-non.''

Deamon s'agenouilla devant lui. ''Je suis désolé.'' Dit-il, secouant légèrement la tête.

''Non. Non! Par l'enfer que s'est-il passé!?'' Cria-t-il. ''Comment cela a pu arriver!?''

Deamon mit ses mains sur les épaules de Tsuna. ''De ce que j'ai entendu, c'était les Estraneo. Ils voulaient-''

Tout devint noir.

Il se réveilla des profondeurs et pouvait entendre Deamon parler comme si il était quelque mètres plus loin ou sous l'eau. ''Ils voulaient faire des expériences sur lui pour qu'ils puissent l'utiliser contre les Vongola. Je n'ai pour l'instant aucune idée de comment ils l'ont su pour lui. Mais vu qu'il n'était pas là, ils sont allés après sa mère pour des informations pour savoir où il se trouvait. Et alors qu'Iemitsu et le Nono étaient sur le chemin, ils ne sont pas arrivés à temps pour éviter la mort de Nana. Ils savent que les Estraneo sont derrière tout ça, alors on peut s'attendre à une purge et les Vindice ne vont probablement pas s'impliquer.''

''J-Je suis stupéfait.'' Il entendit Skull dire. ''Est-ce que c'est même sûr pour lui de rester en ville?''

''Ce serait mieux de l'emmener autre part. Les affaires dans sa maison peuvent être emballés -les livres, l'ordinateur- et emmenés. Mais il doit être d'accord. Je préférerais qu'il soit ailleurs, parce que je pense qu'Iemitsu va envoyer des gens parcourir toute cette ville pour garder un œil sur lui. Je suis presque certain qu'il te l'aurait dit-''

''Ouais.'' Interrompit Skull. ''Il l'a fait.''

Il réalisa qu'il était sur un lit ou un canapé, couvert d'une couverture. Il se sentait engourdi. Tout était irréel, excepté pour le tissu contre sa joue. Il avait fait tellement de progrès dans sa relation avec sa mère et maintenant elle était-?

''Je pense que Welkin est réveillé.'' Dit calmement Skull. ''Il pleure.''

Il pleurait, il le réalisa. Et avec cette réalisation est venue les lourds sanglots d'agonie. Quelqu'un -Deamon- le pris et le berça dans un câlin. ''Je comprends.'' Murmura Deamon.

Tsuna savait qu'il devait le comprendre. La mort d'Elena l'avait conduit à la folie. Il se fatigua lui-même en pleurant sa peine et son incrédulité, et retomba dans l'inconscience dans les bras de Deamon.

Quand il se réveilla ensuite, c'était près de Deamon et de Skull qui discutaient calmement mais Deamon remarqua presque à la seconde qu'il s'était de nouveau réveillé. ''Tsuna.'' Dit-il doucement. ''Nous avons discuté des quelques options possible. Voudrais-tu les entendre?''

'Je le pourrais bien', pensa-t-il faiblement et hocha la tête.

''Les Vongola vont probablement ratisser toute la ville de Namimori dans un avenir prévisible, essayant de te trouver. Alors que tu es capable de quitter cette maison et de ne pas être prisonnier grâce à ce bracelet de cheville, ton intuition se saurait probablement déclenché constamment. Skull à offert son dirigeable comme maison pour toi -certainement jusqu'à que nous ayons une meilleure compréhension de ce qu'il va ressortir de cette situation.'' Deamon fit une pause.

Tsuna acquiesça légèrement et se releva en position assise. Rester à Namimori voulait dire beaucoup de choses, comme péter les plombs à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de sa maison, éviter qui sait combien de Vongola et avoir des gens se posant des questions, même si c'était vaguement dû au bracelet de cheville, ce qu'il faisait tout seul. Rester quelque part de nouveau serait probablement pour le mieux. ''Okay.'' Dit-il calmement. ''La seule raison pour laquelle je restais ici était-'' Il avala difficilement et regarda le sol. Il se sentait à la fois engourdi et susceptible de s'effondrer à n'importe quelle seconde.

Deamon acquiesça. ''Je peux affréter un avion pour nous emmener en Italie aussi vite que possible. Ce serait le dernier endroit où l'on penserait à te chercher, sinon rien. Ça me permettrait aussi d'espionner le paysage et voir ce qu'il se produit.''

''J'ai remarqué qu'il ne disait pas leurs noms.'' Commenta Quince.

Tsuna tressaillit refusant même de penser à cette famille meurtrière mais savait qu'il le devrait. C'était inévitable.

''Es-tu d'accord avec ce plan?'' Persista Deamon mais gentiment.

''Oui.'' Après une minuscule pause, il continua. ''Je te fais confiance pour faire les arrangements. Nous ne devrions probablement pas perdre de temps.''

''Très bien. Je vais commencer, alors. Skull…''

''Je serais là.'' Dit Skull

Deamon se leva et s'approcha assez près pour poser une main sur l'épaule de Tsuna brièvement, la serrant doucement, puis se hâta de partir. Skull alla s'asseoir près de Tsuna sur le canapé et ce dernier se pencha sur le côté pour se reposer contre lui. ''Tu es sûr que c'est bon?'' Demanda Tsuna. ''Moi vivant dans ton dirigeable avec toi?''

''Oui. Je serais toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi, Tsuna.'' Promit Skull.

Tsuna sentit une étrange sensation fleurir dans sa poitrine, une sorte de chaleur pour retenir la froide réalité qu'il avait reculé pour trouver. Ou au moins de ne pas le rendre si triste.

. . .

Le dirigeable était plutôt cool, tout compte fait. Tout était à la taille pour un Arcobaleno. Et même si ce n'était pas du tout fantaisiste, il y avait tout ce dont quelqu'un avait besoin, en assumant qu'ils n'étaient pas particulièrement attachés aux choses. Une personne qui aimait avoir beaucoup de souvenirs ou des objets de collection aurait en horreur le peu de d'espace qu'il y avait pour des choses de cette nature mais il y avait beaucoup de place pour les livres dans les étagères encastrées peu profondes, les lits se retournaient contre le mur quand ils n'étaient pas utilisés et des options de stockages intelligemment conçues pour d'autre nécessités.

''J'aime ça.'' Dit-il, en passant la tête dans les installations. Il y avait une douche à la taille Arcobaleno. Pas de baignoire cependant.

Skull lui souriait et le conduisit vers la petite table dans le coin 'cuisine'. Il s'occupa quelques minutes à décharger quelques provisions, puis apporta du jus et des fruits. Quince fit un bruit, un gloussement et tomba sur la table assez longtemps pour attraper une datte et l'emporter pour la manger.

Tsuna parvint à faire un sourire fatigué avant de rapprocher une bouteille de jus et de retirer le bouchon. Deamon avait disparu aussitôt qu'ils furent arrivés à l'endroit où Skull avait sécurisé son dirigeable et était revenu au même point avec des informations concernant les Vongola et les Estraneo. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui pourrait arriver aux personnes comme Mukuro, Joshima et Kakimoto.

Les choses étaient déjà si différentes -elles devaient l'être si les Estraneo avaient fait quelque chose… d'outrageux. Est-ce que ces trois-là étaient toujours en vie? Sain et sauf? Sur le point d'être tué comme dommages collatéraux par les Vongola? Vivant, pour être sauvé et placé dans de nouvelles familles, avant qu'ils ne soient poussés à la folie? Est-ce que la menace des Balles de Possession pouvait être évitée? Combien de choses de ce qu'il avait connu d'avant pouvaient être appliquées?

À mi-chemin de la bouteille, il tendit la main pour saisir une grappe de raisin et la mangea lentement. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit. Ou plutôt, il reconnaissait qu'il avait faim mais n'avait pas particulièrement ressenti qu'il avait faim. Il était reconnaissant à Skull d'être toujours proche et qu'il ne planait pas ou n'était pas arrogant de quelque manière.

En parlant de Skull, Tsuna remarqua que son ami avait renversé l'un des deux lits et y mettait du linge frais, ainsi qu'une nouvelle taie sur l'oreiller placé dans la niche du mur derrière. Une couverture obtenue à partir de l'un des placards encastré dans le sol et bien placé. ''Ce n'est pas grand-chose.'' Dit Skull découragé.

''J'aime ça.'' Répéta-t-il. ''Je ne sais pas comment je suis supposé me sentir pour beaucoup de chose en ce moment, mais j'aime ça, cet endroit. Et c'est différent. Pour ce point, je vais devoir trouver une maison, je pense.''

''Tu es le bienvenu pour rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites.'' Dit promptement Skull, bougeant pour s'occuper du second lit.

Tsuna le croyait mais en même temps savait que ce serait probablement une erreur. A ses yeux, le dirigeable était pour Skull un moyen de dériver et avoir une seconde personne là sous le pied, tout le temps en baisserait sa valeur. Mais il savait aussi qu'il pourrait rendre visite régulièrement et ce sera bien. ''Je sais.'' Dit-il. ''Mais il y aura sûrement des moments quand tu auras besoin d'aller travailler et … je pense qu'une maison est une bonne idée. Une base de départ.''

La réponse de Skull était presque un mix égal aux oreilles de Tsuna de soulagement et d'inquiétude. ''Je comprends ton point de vue. Nous pouvons nous asseoir avec une carte et mettre en évidence les différents territoires -si tu choisis de vivre en Italie- pour savoir que tu ne vivras pas quelque part … de malfamé. Les territoires neutres semblent les meilleurs endroits au premier regard mais ça veut aussi dire que n'importe qui pourra s'installer ou y penser et causer des problèmes. Peut-être se cacher juste sous le nez d'amis aurait plus de sens. L'alternative est que plus tard nous trouvions une ville au Japon, pour que tu puisses au moins être dans une culture familière.''

Tsuna contemplait cela en mangeant lentement son raisin. Être au Japon était bien sûr familier mais il avait passé pas mal de temps en Italie, aussi bien, en temps qu'adulte et comme Decimo. Son père aurait probablement -et bien, cette une bonne question. Qui allait dire à qui que ce soit '-personne ne savait qu'il était prétendument en voyage avec 'Karu-kun'? Est-ce que son père utiliserait les ressources des Vongola pour fouiller le Japon pour le retrouver, ou assumerait-il que les Estraneo l'avaient enlevé dans une de leurs bases en Italie?

''Deamon va probablement être capable de savoir ce qui a le plus de sens.'' Déclara Skull. ''Mais nous ne le serons pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait des nouvelles à partager avec nous.''

Vivre au Japon l'aurait probablement -peut-être?- aidé à venir à terme avec… Ou peut-être que ça ne l'aurait pas fait. Vivre en Italie avait ses risques, malheureusement.

''Ta mère est morte.'' Dit Quince. Tsuna tressaillit à nouveau et écrasa le raisin entre ses doigts, le jus à l'intérieur suinta.

''Tu n'y vas pas de main morte, n'est-ce pas?''

''Je ne veux pas que tu te retires dans le déni.''

''Les gens sont supposés faire avec leur chagrin à leur façon.'' Se plaignit-il.

''Je suis d'accord.'' Dit Quince affablement. ''Et si tu veux un peu de temps pour ça, avant que ça n'éclate, alors soit. Mais je ne vais pas te laisser tomber dans le déni. Ce serait préférable, que tu ait une maison quelque part aussitôt que possible -Byakuran pourrait probablement t'en prêter une- et tu pourras exploser de façon spectaculaire et exprimer une partie de cette rage que je sens mijoter en toi.''

''Exploser ne va pas la faire revenir.'' Dit-il catégoriquement.

''Non, ça ne le fera pas mais ça t'aidera à exprimer ce que tu ressens. Je parie que tu te sens déjà coupable de te sentir en colère.''

Tsuna soupira et essuya ses mains. Il l'était. Il se sentait dévasté, engourdi et furieux. Il voulait pleurer de nouveau sur l'épaule de quelqu'un alors qu'il leur criait simultanément dessus en leur jetant des choses. Il voulait rendre visite aux Estraneo et frire chaque scientifique présent. Ce n'était pas juste! Il se sentait dupé, coupable et égoïste. Mais pas seul. La bouffée de chaleur dans sa poitrine le gardait du sentiment d'être abandonné ou d'être à la dérive.

Son téléphone sonna, l'alertant d'un texto. Un rapide regard lui montrait que c'était Byakuran, et Deamon l'avait bien sûr informé. Il ne se sentait d'humeur à parler en ce moment, alors il répondit: _Oui. Avec Skull en ce moment._

Byakuran: _J'ai une maison que tu peux utiliser, sur le territoire Gesso. Portici, juste en dehors de Naples. Tu p_ _ourras_ _rager là-bas._

Tsuna: _Ça m'a l'air bien. Je ne veux pas m'imposer de trop dans la vie privée de Skull._

Byakuran: _Tu es trop gentil, Tsu-kun. Je vais la préparer. A plus~!_

Il soupira et rangea sont téléphone. ''Une maison à été arrangée.''

''Si rapidement?'' Skull lui lança un regard surpris.

''Ouais. Mon ami. Ça devrait être assez sécuritaire.''

Skull acquiesça doucement, renversa le lit et le sécurisa.

. . .

Deamon trouva quelque chose de très intéressant quand les Vongola se déchaînèrent. Le garçon à qui il avait temporairement volé le corps dans une autre vie était vivant mais son âme était partie, piégée en enfer ou dans un autre avion existant. Les scientifiques des Estraneo dans cette dimension étaient de loin plus cruels et motivés à récupérer leur perte après avoir été au banc de la société et presque anéantis par d'autres familles pour leur invention de la Balle de Possession.

Mukuro -car il n'avait pas d'autre nom a utiliser à par celui que le garçon s'était lui-même donné- était leur meilleure option pour un retour et ils avaient impitoyablement expérimentés sur lui avec plus de ferveur et de zèle. Deamon vit une opportunité et l'a prise.

Les Vongola balayèrent l'enceinte des Estraneo et tuèrent tout le monde qui bougeait en punition pour la mort de l'un des leur et le kidnapping présumé d'une lignée des Vongola. Quand ils atteignirent finalement le niveau des scientifiques, ils trouvèrent des enfants, la plupart étaient déjà morts, toujours dans des cages. Tsuna n'était nulle part, bien sûr mais Mukuro était sanglé à la table, respirant toujours, juste assez.

'Ce corps' pensa-t-il. 'peut me redonner tout mes pouvoirs et il est déjà parti.' Il utilisa ses espions illusoires pour surveiller alors que les Vongola détachaient les sangles qui retenait l'enfant. De leur discours c'était simple, ils assumaient que le garçon était une autre victime comme Tsuna était censé l'être mais sans réel signe visible de dommage ils n'étaient pas sûr de quoi faire de lui.

Deamon enveloppa la forme du garçon pour qu'il semble mort et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'éloignent. Quelques un de ces hommes avaient l'air contrariés, d'autres dégoûtés et quelques un regrettaient mais ils partirent tous pour continuer à explorer le bâtiment. Seulement après que ça soit sans danger, Deamon alla personnellement acquérir le corps sans âme et esprit et l'emmena en sécurité.

La première chose qu'il fit fut d'envoyer un rapide message à Byakuran à propos des actions des Vongola. Puis il rangea le téléphone et se déchargea du corps qu'il portait, alors il pourrait clamer le corps de Mukuro comme sien. Cela pris un long moment avant qu'il ne s'installe correctement mais éventuellement il fut capable de s'asseoir et ria. ''C'est tellement incroyable.'' Dit-il d'une voix rauque. Les cordes vocales de son nouveau corps étaient un peu blessées mais ça se soignerait, spécialement avec une âme de nouveau à l'intérieur, alimentant le corps au-delà des simples fonctions autonomes. Byakuran serait probablement -et sur cette pensée, il tendu la main et vérifia son téléphone.

Byakuran: _Je viens juste de lui envoyer des textos. Je vais mettre en place une maison à Portici_.

Il acquiesça et composa un numéro. Quand Byakuran décrocha, il dit. ''Ciao.''

''...Tu as l'air différent. Plus jeune. Plus rauque.''

Il ria. ''Oui, une rencontre fortuite. Quand pouvons-nous voir?''

Le jour suivant, il était à Portici, à l'adresse donnée par Byakuran. L'ex-vilain aux cheveux blancs haussa les sourcils de surprise en le voyant mais il le fit entrer sans commentaire immédiat. Le moment où la porte fut fermée, par contre…

''Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Tu ressembles à-''

''Mukuro, oui.'' Dit-il, souriant. ''Comme je l'ai dit une rencontre fortuite.'' Il informa Byakuran des activités des Vongola chez les Estraneo, puis dit. ''Je n'ai aucune idée d'où se trouve l'âme de Mukuro mais elle n'était plus attachée au corps. De ce que je pouvais dire. Alors pourquoi ne pas le prendre? Avec ce corps, j'ai retrouvé tout mes pouvoirs et je peux être beaucoup plus efficace.''

Byakuran inclina la tête sur le côté, puis acquiesça. ''Vrai.'' Piailla-t-il. ''Et avec les Flammes de la Brume, tu peux faire semblant d'être un adulte. Mukuro a l'air ridiculement comme un jeune toi, dans tout les cas. Alors, tout va bien, les Vongola ont anéantit les Estraneo. Ça ne serait pas arrivé à une famille plus sympathique.

''Après que les Vongola soient partis, j'ai moi-même traversé le bâtiment, j'ai détruit n'importe quoi de douteux. Alors même si ils reviennent -peut-être pour convertir l'enceinte pour leur propre utilisation- ils ne trouveront rien qui pourrait corrompre un imbécile. Je doute que le Nono serait tenté mais quelqu'un de plus bas pourrait l'être.''

Byakuran acquiesça. ''Tu penses que Tsuna sera bien ici?''

''Oui. J'assume que tu l'as choisi parce que ça a une salle pour qu'il puisse se défouler?''

''Ouaip! Et c'est toujours très près des magasins, alors ça devrait être le mieux des deux mondes dans le respect. Je suggère, cependant, si tu vas personnellement chercher Tsuna, que tu te recouvres toi-même d'une illusion. Il pourrait flipper si un Mukuro enfant se montrait sur le pas de sa porte.''

Deamon afficha un sourire sarcastique. ''Oui, c'est ce que je comptais faire. Il a déjà eu assez d'un choc. Je l'admets, je ressens un tout petit peu d'empathie pour Iemitsu, mais…''

''Elena savait. Nana n'en avait aucune idée et proliférait et n'était pas assez bien protégée.'' Dit Byakuran.

''Oui. Cette différence seule était assez.''

. . .

Tsuna était occupé à regarder le mur quand Deamon arriva au dirigeable mais son intuition le frappait et se retrouva bientôt à regarder Deamon, essayant de trouver ce qu'il y avait de différent. Il était sur le point de s'en enquérir mais réalisa que peut-être amener le sujet devant Skull n'était pas la meilleure idée. ''Ciao, Deamon.'' Dit-il à la place.

''Tsuna. La maison est prête, alors peu importe quand tu voudras partir, je pourrais t'y emmener.''

Il se tourna vers Skull et dit. ''Tu viens aussi, n'est-ce pas? Comme ça tu sauras où je suis? Et tu seras comme toujours le bienvenu, comme je le suis ici.''

''Bien sûr.'' Répondit doucement Skull. ''Nous pouvons partir dans la matinée…'' Il s'interrompit en regardant les deux lits à la taille Arcobaleno.

Deamon secouait sa tête. ''Ce n'est pas un problème. Je vais simplement rester dans un hôtel pour la nuit.''

Skull eut l'air embarrassé pendant un moment mais il récupéra rapidement et offrit des rafraîchissements.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés à table Tsuna dit. ''Aucune nouvelles?''

''Les Vongola ont anéantis l'enceinte des Estraneo comme une invasion de sauterelles, Malheureusement, aucuns des enfants sur lesquels ils expérimentaient n'ont survécu.''

Tsuna baissa les yeux. 'Je ne sais pas comment je me sens.' Pensa-t-il. 'Mukuro me faisait peur. Ainsi que ces deux… amis. Mais…'

''Soit les scientifiques ont paniqués et les ont tués personnellement pour être sûr que personne ne puisse mettre leurs mains dessus, soit se sont éloignés d'eux pour confronter les intrus, ont provoqués leur morts, tandis que les scientifiques n'étaient pas là pour les surveiller. Je suis allé moi-même sur place après que les Vongola soient partis.''

Tsuna leva brusquement le regard et vit Deamon acquiescer légèrement. 'Alors il avait fait en sorte que toutes les Balles de Possession soient détruites, j'espère, et aucunes notes sur leurs fabrications. J'espère juste qu'aucun des Vongola n'en a trouvé durant le massacre et est partit avec.'

''Un balayage complet.'' Acquiesça Deamon.

'Je le jure, il lit dans mes pensées.' Se plaignit-il. 'Cela ne change pas ce qui c'est passé mais c'est bon de savoir qu'ils ont été arrêtés. Ils ne peuvent plus torturer leurs enfants.' Il réalisa qu'il pleurait de nouveau quand de l'eau éclaboussa la surface de la table et tandis la main pour rageusement enlever les larmes. 'Je pleure pour moi? Pour ma mère? Pour Mukuro et ses amis? Et là je m'embarrasse moi-même encore une fois en pleurant devant d'autres personnes.'

Il descendit de sa chaise et s'échappa dans la salle de bain, le seul endroit privé sur le dirigeable, à part où était garé la moto de Skull quand elle n'était pas utilisée. Tsuna se moucha et s'éclaboussa le visage avec de l'eau froide, puis prit une profonde respiration et sortit. Pour dire merci à sa mère pour son enseignement, il allait l'utiliser pour leur faire le dîner.

. . .

Skull fut appelé par un client pas longtemps après qu'ils soient arrivés à la maison de Portici, qui était bonne et mauvaise de l'opinion de Tsuna. Il n'était pas encore prêt à laisser partir son ami mais il voulait aussi parler librement avec Deamon. Mais avant qu'il ne parte, ils ont été capable d'examiner la maison, qui avait un nombre surprenant de chambres au premier étage et beaucoup d'espace de vie au rez-de-chaussée. La cuisine était entièrement équipée et il y avait un marchepied pour que Tsuna puisse cuisiner par lui-même plus facilement.

''Tu as fais quelque chose, trouvé quelque chose…'' Dit-il, une fois qu'ils étaient seuls.

Deamon lui sourit. Un moment plus tard, il réduisit sa taille et son âge.

Tsuna reste bouche bée au visage devant lui. ''Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?''

''Le seul corps encore vivant était celui-là.'' Dit simplement Deamon.

Il savait que sa déclaration était plus chargée qu'il ne semblait. ''Je me souviens, Mukuro avait dit qu'il avait été en Enfer six fois. Est-ce qu'il -est-ce qu'il n'est pas revenu cette fois?''

Deamon haussa les épaules.''Je ne peux que le présumer. Quand j'ai trouvé le corps, il respirait toujours, il était toujours vivant mais l'âme manquait.''

Tsuna ne prit pas la peine de remettre en question cette évaluation. Deamon savait qu'il s'était inquiété pour Mukuro; il doutait sincèrement que l'homme y serait allé et l'aurait tué juste pour avoir un corps différent. Mais il se souvint- ''Oh, alors tu peux de nouveau avoir accès à tout tes pouvoirs, hein. Est-ce que ça veut dire…'' Il baissa le regard sur ses genoux pendant un moment.

''Je ne l'ai jamais vue dans le passé mais tu ressembles beaucoup à Elena.'' Dit Deamon, son expression curieusement vide. ''Je n'irais nulle part, Tsuna. Je ne serait peut-être pas toujours près de toi mais je ne vais absolument pas t'abandonner.''

Il sentit cette chaleur éclore dans sa poitrine encore une fois. Est-ce qu'il ressentait ça parce qu'il croyait vraiment en eux? Quand Skull avait dit à peu près la même chose et quand Deamon l'avait fait alors?

Deamon soupira et tendit la main pour tapoter la petite main de Tsuna. ''C'était l'harmonisation.''

''Quoi?'' Cette confortable sensation de chaleur qui ne l'a jamais quitté était un authentique lien? Il ne l'avait jamais sentit avant. Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement à cette réalisation que lui et ses amis de sa dimension originelle n'avait jamais été vraiment connectés significativement. ''Était-je vraiment si pathétique?'' Murmura-t-il, le son de ses mots se tordant dans sa gorge.

Deamon soupira encore. ''Tsuna, il y a toutes les possibilités que tu aies passé trop de temps à éviter tout ce qui avait un rapport avec la mafia que tu as été incapable de t'harmoniser.''

''Mais j'ai finis par être le Decimo!''

''Et alors? Tu ne l'as jamais voulu, ni les gardiens. Tu n'as jamais compris ce que tout cela voulait dire, n'est-ce pas? Tu as rencontré, hum, Gokudera, tu savais qu'il était dans la mafia et immédiatement placé d'un côté de ta tête. Peut-être que vous êtes allés faire des choses ensemble et vous êtes amusés mais tu ne t'es jamais autorisé à vraiment t'approcher, parce que ça aurait été trop confortable avec un mafieux. De même avec les autres. Des amis? Peut-être. Mais pas des gardiens et pas harmonisés. Et même comme ça, tu as tout aussi bien réussi.''

'Je ne pouvais même pas les accepter comme de vrais amis?' Se demanda-t-il. ''Est-ce que le sceau a quelque chose avoir avec, ou j'étais vraiment dans le déni?''

Deamon haussa les épaules. ''J'essaie de me souvenir de ceux qui ont été scellé avant. La chose est qu'aucun d'eux n'a jamais été descellé et ils ont été gardés loin de la mafia, alors ils n'ont jamais eu la chance d'essayer de s'harmoniser. Je ne sais pas. C'est possible que le sceau ait affecté ta capacité mais je ne peux le dire avec certitude.''

'C'est une manière délicate de le dire.' Pensa-t-il. Pour se débarrasser de sa précédente incompétence, il dit. ''Tu dis que le bracelet de cheville va m'empêcher d'être remarqué par le Nono et … lui. Tu es vraiment un fort utilisateur du Brouillard, alors…''

''Ça devrait toujours résister contre un autre utilisateur de la Brume.'' Répondit Deamon.

''Comment c'est de tuer quelqu'un?'' S'entendit-il dire.

Deamon lui lança un regard scrutateur. ''Ça dépend ce qui te passe par la tête quand tu le fais. Mais même si tu penses qu'ils le méritaient, il est toujours possible que tu te sentes coupable pour avoir pris une vie, ou le regrette. Tu as tué Byakuran, Tsuna, tu te souviens? Tu ne l'as pas fait pour toi, plus pour tout ceux que Byakuran avait blessés ou tués, pour Yuni, pour tes amis et les Arcobaleno. Est-ce que tu le regrettes?''

Il secoua la tête. ''Ça l'a fait redevenir humain. Mais c'était un cas spéciale.''

''Vrai. Mais tu as quand même tué. Alors la question n'est pas de savoir ce que c'est de tuer quelqu'un mais plutôt ce que c'est de tuer une personne en particulier. J'ai tué beaucoup de personne comme le Gardien du Brouillard du Primo mais nous avions un but et une cause. Pour un assassin, cette cause peut être l'argent, ou peut être de sortir des rues des fou et que l'argent est un bonus bienvenu.''

Il devait admettre que la police aurait de sérieux problèmes à blâmer des criminels utilisateurs de flammes ou même un mafieux normal. Comment pouvait-on possiblement retenir quelqu'un comme Deamon ou Mammon avec leur varier et très réalistes illusions? Ou une personne qui pouvait désintégrer n'importe quelle prison dans lesquelles tu essayais de les mettre? Pour tout cela, il préférait n'y avoir jamais pensé, la présence de la Vindice montrait que la mafia avait ses propres lois et structure.

Les famiglia qui étaient en guerre étaient-elles si différentes des États en guerre? Valait-il mieux organiser un groupe de criminels et essayer actuellement de maintenir un peu d'ordre, alors qu'à l'opposé une anarchie d'individus qui sont tout simplement pour eux même? 'Ou est-ce que je rationalise ça? Les Estraneo ont tué ma mère. Je veux les tuer (en nature?). Sauf, bien sûr, qu'ils sont déjà morts.' Il se sentit soudain fatigué. ''Je vais me reposer un peu.''

Deamon acquiesça. ''Je serais quelque part, par là. Si je ne réponds pas c'est parce que mon attention est avec un de mes espions.''

. . .

Pendant les quelques semaines suivantes, Tsuna passa beaucoup de temps à détruire des choses avec ses kunai. Comme résultat, son lancer devint beaucoup mieux. Ça n'a pas particulièrement refroidi sa colère mais ça lui servait à garder son équilibre et l'empêchait de claquer n'importe qui. Deamon l'aidait de temps en temps avec des cibles illusoires qui se déplaçaient avec fluidité. Même si, il commençait à avoir des pensées particulières.

Retrouvant sa mémoire de ce jour, il y a longtemps à Kokuyo, quand Kakimoto et Joshima allongés là, brisés et battus et toujours en train de défendre Mukuro, même les Estraneo le déconcertait. Les Estraneo s'étaient montrés avec quelque chose de puissant, si horrifiant, qu'il n'était pas étonnant que d'autres familles aient essayés de les garder parqués ou les enlevaient un à un. Mais Joshima et Kakimoto blâmèrent l'extérieur pour avoir conduit les Estraneo au plus haut de la dépravation.

Pourquoi étaient-ils si peu disposés à blâmer les Estraneo? Parce qu'ils étaient une famille de sang? 'Je ne comprends pas.' Pensa-t-il, clouant une cible avec deux kunai d'affilée. 'Je blâme mon père tout le temps pour son idiotie. Il ne m'a jamais torturé comme les Estraneo l'ont fait aux enfants mais… Peut-être que je ne comprendrais jamais. Mais je commence à comprendre comment quelqu'un peut devenir un tueur à gage.'

Naturellement ça lui rappela Reborn mais pour lui-? 'Je me demande si il aime juste l'adulation. Peut-être le challenge? Peut-être quelque chose dans son passé lui a donné envie de-' L'idée de Reborn en Chevalier Blanc le fit éclater de rire. 'Pourquoi diable, est-ce qu'il s'est tourné vers le tutorat?' Se demanda-t-il. 'A-t-il réussi tout les défis en temps que tueur à gage avec succès et voulait changer de rythme? Ou peut-être qu'il voulait une manière différente pour être sadique. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi de penser à lui si souvent?'

''Peut-être que tu le vois comme une figure paternelle?'' Demanda Deamon, effrayant Tsuna, qui avait été tellement absorbé qu'il n'avait aucune idée qu'il avait été à proximité.

Il serra son cœur et fixa son Gardien de la Brume, les yeux grand ouvert. ''Un père?''

''Il te disait au moins quand tu faisais du bon travail, je suppose.''

''Oui.'' Admit-il. ''Mais il m'intimidait beaucoup.''

''T'intimidait.'' Répéta Deamon, en venant s'asseoir. ''Très bien. Il t'a intimidé? Ou essayait-il de te pousser au-delà des dommages que le Nono avait causé? Nous ne savons pas actuellement si Reborn était au courant des ramifications du sceau ou si on lui avait même dit ce qui avait été fait.''

Il fronça les sourcils. ''Alors il pensait peut-être que j'étais vraiment pathétique et feignant. Pas étonnant qu'il devenait frustré, ou semblait heureux quand il avait une excuse pour exploser quelque chose sur mon visage.''

''C'est en supposant qu'il ne savait pas.'' Pointa Deamon.

''Il semblait beaucoup respecter le Nono, alors peut-être qu'il ne savait pas. Parce que si il le savait et qu'il agissait comme ça, je pense qu'il déversait sa frustration sur moi, alors.''

''Je vais supposer que tu te soucies de son opinion.''

''Et bien, oui. Je ne peux pas l'imaginer trop dif- au fait, est-il différent?'' Deamon le saurait, pas vrai?

''Pas que je saches.''

'Et c'était une information à la fois utile et inutile.' Pensa-t-il. 'Après tout, Byakuran n'a rien vu de particulièrement bizarre, et encore… Alors qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour moi? Est-ce correct? Je continues de penser à Reborn parce que je veux son approbation? Parce qu'il était plus un père pour moi que le mien ne l'a jamais été?' Il secoua la tête légèrement. 'Je pense que je préfère l'idée d'un grand frère.'

Deamon haussa les épaules et Tsuna se demanda à quel point Deamon pouvait «lire» et à quel point il parlait à voix haute par inadvertance. ''Si tu veux qu'il t'approuve, et bien…''

'Approuver? Comment pourrais-je faire ça?' Se demanda-t-il.

. . .

Skull revint pour une visite et était impressionné par l'augmentation de sa précision.

''Deamon m'a beaucoup aidé avec ça.'' Dit-il. ''Et même si ça n'a pas, exactement, aider mon humeur, cela à quand même aidé. Je pense que je serais devenu fou sans…''

Skull acquiesça. ''Quelques fois… j'étais habitué à penser que la Mort elle-même me détestait. Je soignais d'à peu près n'importe quoi, tu sais? Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais mourir ou quelque du genre mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser… et quand je serais vieux?'' Il rigola brusquement.

''Et maintenant nous somme ça.''

''Ouais. Je peux toujours le faire, soigner super rapidement.''

''Une bénédiction et une malédiction, roulées en une.'' Observa-t-il d'un air sombre.

Skull lui lança un regard surpris, puis acquiesça.

Quelqu'un sans scrupule pourrait le découvrir et utiliserait ça pour torturer quelqu'un dans la position de Skull sans cesse. Et tout ce qui resterait à la fin serait brisé, ravagé par la folie. Il se sentit un peu fou lui-même mais quelque chose à propos de revoir Skull lui fit penser à une idée. ''Tu as dis… que tu n'aimais pas vraiment faire des assassinats.''

''C'est vrai.'' Skull le regarda bizarrement, comme si il essayait de deviner ce qu'il avait en tête.

''Mais tu espionnes et autres.''

"Oui."

''Si nous commencions une entreprise de courtage… d'informations?''

''… De préférence, sans aider le genre de personnes qui ne sont pas reliées à la Terre Mafieuse.''

'Et bien, il ne semble pas contre l'idée, donc ça ne peut pas trop fou, n'est-ce pas?' ''Pas ceux qui traitent…'' Tsuna fronça le nez. ''Ouais. Tu seras toujours impliqué mais tu ne te sentiras pas comme si tu n'en avait rien a faire.''

Skull eut l'air un peu perdu au début mais acquiesça malgré ça. ''Alors, quoi? Tu, heu, envoies Deamon rassembler des informations sur qui pourrait avoir besoin d'informations, alors nous pourrons les obtenir et puis leur les vendre?''

''Exactement.'' Dit-il avec un hochement de tête ferme. ''Nous sommes impliqués, parce que nous devons en quelque sorte être impliqués mais nous ne faisons rien avec lequel nous ne sommes pas confortables. Et si nous gagnons une réputation, les gens nous prendrons au sérieux et viendront à nous. Nous devons juste refuser ceux… tu sais. Comme les Estraneo.''

''Et d'être assez intelligent pour éviter ces même personnes quand ils viendront inévitablement nous chercher parce que nous n'aurons pas joués gentiment avec eux.'' Dit Deamon depuis la porte. ''Et oui, je peux certainement aider pour ça. Je pense que c'est une idée intéressante, Tsuna. Alors, la première étape est pour moi d'aller creuser et nous pourrons creuser une place dans ce monde.''

. . .

Tsuna leva la tête surpris quand Skull plaça une part de cheesecake sur son bureau. Les framboises avaient été utilisées pour faire un petit smiley sur le dessus, pendant qu'une sauce identique coulait sur les bords. ''Qu'est-ce que c'est?'' Demanda-t-il confus.

Skull sortit deux assiettes de plus, trois fourchettes et pris un siège alors que Deamon apparaissait et en pris un lui aussi. ''C'est ton anniversaire.'' Dit-il avec une exaspération affectueuse.

Il cligna des yeux et se gratta la nuque. Apparemment, le chagrin avait une drôle de manière de totalement ébranler votre sens de l'équilibre et du temps dans le monde. ''J'ai six ans?''

Deamon acquiesça. ''Voilà, au cas où tu aurais un problème, ça veux dire que tu dois mettre de côté la paperasse pendant un moment et que tu dois essayer de t'amuser.''

Il soupira et rangea sa paperasse dans un des tiroirs supérieurs, puis pris consciencieusement sa fourchette. Un rapide coup et cette dernière fit son chemin jusqu'à sa bouche. Il s'arrêta pour goûter à quel point le gâteau était crémeux et délicieux, puis recommença rapidement à manger. Après quelques bouchées, il dit. ''Merci. J'ose espérer que mon cadeau sera de trouver que cet homme devienne saoul encore une fois et finisse avec des tatouages sur tout le visage, ou sans cheveux, ou…?''

Deamon renifla doucement. ''Malheureusement non.''

A part que Iemitsu utilisait les ressources des Vongola pour fouiller le Japon en panique -et dans une certaine mesure en Italie, simplement parce que les Estraneo avaient une base ici- il y avait eu peu de nouvelles de ce secteur. Nono pourrait avoir été concerné par le bien-être émotionnel et mental de son Conseillé Externe et de son membre de famille de sang disparu mais ça ne s'est pas traduit par une perte de sa tête, en panique, comme cet homme.

Tsuna ne pouvait pas se décider si Iemitsu était en panique parce qu'une partie de lui s'en faisait vraiment pour son fils, ou c'était juste aussi abstrait qu'avant. Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur son assiette, fredonnant joyeusement alors que le goût sucré du fromage et des framboises frappait une fois de plus sa langue.

''Une réunion à été demandé.'' Dit Skull, le regardant attentivement. ''Reborn a envoyé un message aux Arcobaleno.''

Sa fourchette s'arrêta à mi-chemin de sa bouche alors qu'il prenait une bouchée. ''Au printemps?''

Skull acquiesça. ''Il semble préoccupé du fait que cela fait un an et qu'aucun d'entre nous ne t'a rencontré, alors il veut que l'on se voit et qu'on en parle.''

''Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils le remarqueront si je jetait un coup d'oeil durant cette réunion?'' Demanda-t-il.

Les lèvres de Skull se plissèrent en y pensant, puis haussa les épaules. ''Je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être pas, parce que c'est une connexion ciblée pour réaliser le lien.''

''C'est aussi possible que le bracelet de cheville de Skull la garde confinée.'' Pointa Deamon.

''Quand est-ce?''

''Le premier Novembre. Ça donne à tout le monde le temps de s'arranger. Le message est arrivé ce matin.''

Tsuna pris quelques autres bouchées avant de dire. ''Es-tu d'accord d'y aller? Deamon pourrait essayer d'espionner si tu ne veux pas.''

Skull lui lança un rapide sourire.''C'est bon. Ça aurait l'air suspicieux si je n'étais pas là. De plus, être là-bas te donne la chance d'espionner directement en plus de ce que Deamon peut arriver à faire, spécialement depuis que tu sembles être capable de tout entendre maintenant. Ça nous donne deux ou trois perspectives différentes sur lesquelles travailler.''

''Ça fait sens et je vois ce que tu veux dire.''Répondit-il, réalisant que Skull avait raison. Si il n'y allait pas, les autres trouveraient ça bizarre étant donné la situation, d'autant plus que c'est Reborn qui avait incité cette réunion. Il mangea le dernier morceau de son cheesecake et posa sa fourchette avec un soupir de plaisir mêlé à du regret; ça avait été vraiment très bon.

Un peu plus de deux semaines plus tard, lui et Deamon étaient installés dans de confortables chaises, tout deux espionnant, utilisant Skull comme point d'accroche. Si rien d'autre, il leur a permis de savoir exactement comment atteindre le Pacifier Spring. Leur ami arriva le premier qui, après un moment de réflexion, était probablement ce que Skull avait été. Après tout, Reborn et Colonnello semblaient penser que Skull était leurs laquais, alors ça faisait sens qu'il soit là tôt, comme un reflet de sa prétendue position dans le groupe.

Il secoua légèrement la tête. Si jamais il s'harmonisait avec ses deux-là, il saurait être créatif pour imposer l'idée que Skull était son seul maître. Il était extrêmement reconnaissant que Skull et Deamon n'espèrent pas qu'il prenne toute les décisions mais qu'ils l'écouteraient quand il suggérait des choses et qu'ils suggèrent des choses eux-même. Ils étaient une équipe et ils se respectaient les uns les autres. Malheureusement, cela le laissait avec un profond sentiment de regret pour son passé.

Sans rien d'autre, cette seconde chance lui donnait une chance de grandir en temps que personne, spécialement en sachant que son espérance de vie était artificiellement limitée. Il était plus compréhensif et compatissant, beaucoup moins perdu et plus susceptible de s'affirmer. Il était techniquement en charge de leur équipe mais il ne se sentait pas intimidé par leur plus grande expérience et ils ne le traitaient pas avec condescendance pour son manque relatif d'expérience.

Fon arriva ensuite, se glissant dans un endroit autour de la fontaine entre un moment et le suivant. ''Ciao, Skull.'' Dit-il dans un calme et de manière un peu gentille.

Skull hocha la tête. ''Fon. J'espère que les choses vont bien.''

''Oui, merci. Et toi?''

Skull pencha la tête contemplativement pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre. ''Oui.'' Puis il ajouta. ''J'ai été capable d'éviter de prendre des assassinats cette dernière année.''

Fon acquiesça et fit un léger sourire serein. ''Je suis content pour toi.''

Tsuna leva un sourcil. Quelle intéressante réponse. Fon et Skull n'étaient peut-être pas proches mais semblaient respecter l'aversion de Skull de tuer. Toute autre conversation fut retardée par l'arrivée de Reborn et Colonnello en train de se disputer.

''Je ne pense pas que-''

Reborn l'interrompit avec une raillerie. ''Tu réfléchis avec tes armes anti-tank. Pas beaucoup de place pour la profondeur.''

Colonnello fronça les sourcils et leva la main pour atteindre le pouce de Reborn, bien que son attaque fut facilement évitée. ''Toi et ton insistance sur la finesse et l'élégance!''

''Considérant combien de fois plus que le sexe chic, j'ai savouré la compagnie de…'' Reborn s'arrêta avec un sourire suffisant.

Colonnello râla.

Tsuna se demandait si c'était une brèche dans la ''relation'' du blond avec Lal Mirch, ou peut-être, le maintien constant de ces deux-là avaient jusqu'à -il fronça les sourcils, se souvenant qu'il _savait_ qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important mais n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était ou à quoi c'était relié.

Deamon lui lança un regard de côté mais retourna rapidement fixer avec un regard distant et flou le mur.

''Après tout.'' Disait Reborn. ''Tu pensais que tu avais obtenu quelque chose, quelque part maintenant, après toute ses années.''

Colonnello tira sans enthousiasme sur Reborn. ''C'est une pensée perverse, sous ces formes.''

Reborn répliqua, sans avoir l'air de viser et pourtant la balle passa devant le visage de Colonnello après que l'homme ait légèrement pencher la tête. ''Ciaossu, Fon.''

Fon envoya un faible sourire à Reborn et hocha la tête, puis acquiesça au maussade Colonnello.

Tsuna fronça des sourcils quand Skull ne fut pas reconnu mais il pouvait dire par le langage du corps de son Nuage que Skull se sentait plus ennuyé qu'anxieux. Colonnello boudait et Reborn était impatient. C'est seulement une fois que Verde, Mammon et Lal furent finalement arrivés que Reborn commença les choses.

. . .

Skull regardait les débats avec plus d'esprit pour étudier ses compagnons Arcobaleno plutôt que de payer strictement attention à ce qu'ils disaient. Après tout, au moins deux d'entre eux supposaient qu'il était trop stupide pour vraiment participer. Portant son casque pour masquer n'importe quelles expressions faciales qu'il n'arrivait pas à étouffer.

Fon, au moins, maintenait une sorte de bonté lointaine envers lui. Mammon ne se dérangerait pas à moins qu'une grande quantité d'argent soit impliquée. Verde pourrait lui jeter des coup d'oeil avec en tête des expériences mais le Code des Arcobaleno devrait l'en empêcher plus que de simples pensées.

Le malaise et le picotement originels que Tsuna lui avait causé quand il lui jetait un coup d'oeil se transformèrent en une sensation de chaleur et d'affection l'enveloppant et dans la mesure, il pouvait dire que personne d'autre ne pouvait sentir la présence de Tsuna. Pour ce sujet, personne ne semblait être conscient de l'espion de Deamon. Il était allé en moto avec Skull puis s'était établi dans un arbre proche.

Ce qu'il avait compris de cette réunion était que personne n'avait d'informations, à part qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu, ni entendu parler, ou rencontrer l'Arcobaleno du Ciel. Aussi, que Fon envoyait occasionnellement, fugacement, des regards de côté en sa direction. Heureusement Tsuna et Deamon auraient une meilleure idée sur ces moments de leurs points de vue.

Au moment où la réunion se termina, il n'avait pas dit un mot à part ceux destinés à Fon et fut le dernier à partir.

. . .

''Et bien, cela à très peu abouti.'' Dit-il sèchement.

''Je n'irai pas jusque là.'' Répondit Deamon. ''Aucun d'entre eux à part Fon semblait n'avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit au sujet de Skull, par exemple.''

"Vrai."

''Fon fut le seul à donner à Skull, quelque chose ressemblant à du respect.'' Ajouta Deamon.

''C'est aussi vrai.'' Dit-il. ''J'ai remarqué ça et cela m'a rendu curieux à propos de Fon. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais passé beaucoup de temps avec lui avant mais le revoir…''

''Peut-être qu'il devrait être le prochain à regarder?''

''Peut-être, oui. Est-ce qu'il fait actuellement parti de la Triade, ou est-ce qu'il est juste lié d'une quelconque manière avec eux?''

''Il s'est associé à eux mais pas comme un vrai membre de cette société. Il a des liens au Japon -avec Kyoya, au cas où tu n'étais pas au courant- alors même qu'il est Chinois.

Tsuna hocha la tête à mi-chemin avant que son cerveau ne se crispe. ''Attends, quoi? Hibari-san?''

Deamon lui sourit. ''Il est le frère du grand-père maternel de Kyoya.''

Ses yeux se fermèrent mais acquiesça finalement. ''Wow.'' Dit-il doucement. ''Je veux dire, ils se ressemblent beaucoup…'' Et avoir vu Kyoya à Namimori et Fon juste récemment, il pouvait définitivement voir la ressemblance. De toute façon, Fon semblait le plus réceptif envers Skull, ou du moins le plus poli, ce qui était une bonne chose.

Lui et Deamon se rendirent à la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose à manger, puis allèrent au bureau pour qu'ils puissent examiner les demandes d'informations. Les efforts de son Brouillard avaient fait mûrir l'idée de Tsuna de devenir des courtiers d'informations. Les requêtes avaient commencés à arriver lentement une fois que le mot circula et depuis il y avait quelques Brume là-bas même proche du niveau de pouvoir de Deamon et d'expérience, les trouver physiquement était proche de l'impossible.

C'était un début. Cela donnait aux faibles familles quelqu'un à contacter pour avoir une main aidante, aussi longtemps qu'ils pouvaient payer les honoraires. Aucune famiglia du mauvais côté de la ligne serait traitée par Deamon de manière non-violente. Cela ne servait à rien d'impliquer la Vindice, après tout. Comment, exactement, sa Brume accomplissait cela, il ne s'était pas embêté à demander. Il faisait confiance à Deamon et il n'était pas encore décidé à aborder cette énigme.

''Comment penses-tu que Fon réagira au fait d'être espionné? Je veux dire, il est une Tempête et tout.''

Deamon haussa les épaules. ''Il est aussi très centré. Je ne sais pas si il pourrait le prendre comme une sorte d'attaque, même si je m'attends à ce que ça l'intrigue. Pas sûr qu'il arrive au même résultat comme l'a fait Skull.'''

''La note.'' Dit-il, acquiesçant. ''Et le téléphone.''

''Et bien, je peux trouver où est sa cachette.'' Lui assura Deamon. ''L'espion de la réunion le suit à l'heure où nous parlons.''

Tsuna se renfrogna. Plus de preuves que ses amis connaissent son esprit mieux que lui-même. ''Alors je devrais probablement attendre quelques jours avant d'essayer.''

''Préférablement. Et je préférerais que tes tentatives ne se produisent que quand il est chez lui en sécurité, si possible.''

Il roula des yeux. ''Et pas sur un job, ou autour de la Triade, ou à conduire une sorte de véhicule…''

Deamon lui donna un sourire sarcastique et acquiesça. ''Oui.''

Ce n'est pas avant que Skull ne soit revenu que le sujet fut soulevé de nouveau, avec Tsuna demandant à son Nuage, son opinion. Les sourcils de Skull se soulevèrent avant qu'il ne dise. ''Fon a toujours été le plus chaleureux du lot. Je ne pense pas qu'il va avoir peur si tu l'espionnes mais ça pourrait probablement le rendre nerveux comme moi.''

Tsuna acquiesça. ''Et bien, quand Deamon dira qu'il est dans un bon endroit pour ça, j'y jetterai un coup d'oeil. Soit il donnera une idée similaire à la tienne, ou peut-être que Deamon enverra une illusion pour laisser un message.''

Skull regarda son camarade gardien. ''Considérant la solidité de certains d'entre eux…''

. . .

Quand Tsuna eu le feu vert de Deamon, il s'installa dans une chaise confortable et ferma les yeux pour son premier essai, ses mains vinrent tenir tendrement sa tétine. Aller vers Fon était toujours étrange, puis une faible perception de brume de Flamme de Tempête émanait de lui. Tsuna acquiesça pour lui-même; Hibari et Gokudera avaient été capable d'utiliser leurs flammes comme radar. Malheureusement pour Fon, il ne trouverait rien.

Un léger pli troubla le front lisse de Fon après trente secondes et ses yeux se plissèrent un peu. Tsuna gloussa doucement pour lui-même alors qu'il le regardait mais s'arrêta assez rapidement. Trente secondes plus tard, il relâchait sa tétine et ouvrait les yeux, content pour le moment. La Chine était à sept heures de l'Italie, alors il pourrait continuer à l'espionner durant la matinée, dans quelques jours.

La fois suivante, il regarda de nouveau Fon et envoya une autre impulsion de flammes. Comme avant, son front se plissa légèrement mais cette fois, il commença à s'éloigner loin du point d'origine et se dirigea dans un bâtiment proche. Les yeux plissés revinrent une fois que Fon réalisa que le fait d'être caché derrière un mur ne diminuait pas la sensation.

Tsuna était impressionné une fois qu'il comprit ce que Fon testait, pas seulement avec la tactique mais avec sa propre compréhension. Malheureusement, à part bouger plus profondément dans le bâtiment, Fon ne fit rien de remarquable, alors Tsuna relâcha sa prise et ouvrit les yeux.

La fois suivante qu'il essaya il ne pouvait rien voir. 'Oh, tu es intelligent.' Pensa-t-il. Fon devait être enfermé dans une chambre sans source de lumière. Et apparemment, son infra-vision n'a pas fonctionnée pendant qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil. 'Dommage mais ça veut toujours dire quelque chose à Fon, n'est-ce pas?' Quand il finit par relâcher la connexion, Deamon était assit sur le bord de son bureau, un sourcil haussé vers lui.

''Une salle complètement dans le noir cette fois.''

Deamon sourit d'appréciation. ''As-tu pensé à la lettre que tu pourrais envoyer?''

Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un brouillon, qu'il tendit à sa Brume. C'était assez simple, juste une brève introduction et une invitation à répondre, ramassé à un endroit spécifique (à Deamon de choisir). Si ils passaient des appels téléphoniques, et bien, il aurait envisager d'obtenir un téléphone jetable comme Skull avait fait une fois et puis envisager de se déplacer pour une rencontre.

''Ça semble bien.'' Dit Deamon. ''Je vais chercher un bon endroit pour le point de chute, un endroit où je pourrais avoir un espion. J'aurais ajouté quelque chose pour lui dire de rester silencieux à propos du contact pour le début, pour respecter ta vie privée.''

''Oh, bonne idée.'' Il reprit le brouillon et pris note de quelques autres phrases, disant, ''En espérant qu'il va se pencher sur la demande.'' Il l'a retendit à Deamon pour qu'il y jette un coup d'oeil.

''C'est bon. Écrit-la bien et je vais la faire livrer par des espions.''

Pour cette partie des affaires, Tsuna n'y jeta pas un coup d'oeil, bien que la route menant à cette décision impliquait un débat.''Mais si je ne le fais pas, il pourrait ne pas penser que ça vient de la même personne. Dit Tsuna.

''Et si tu le fait, il pourrait ne pas la ramasser du tout.'' Dit Skull.

Tsuna se renfrogna mais acquiesça.

Fon ramassa la lettre et en laissa une au point de chute.

 _J'apprécie les longueurs que vous avez fait pour établir le contact. Pour l'instant, vous avez ma parole que je ne parlerais pas de ça._

Et c'était tout. Tsuna fronça les sourcils et regarda ses deux gardiens.

''Et bien, il n'est pas aussi bon qu'il est en étant … négligeant.'' a déclaré Deamon.

''Recrute-le pour un travail.'' Lâcha Skull.

"Hein?"

''Quelque chose à voir avec les problèmes en Chine.'' Continua Skull. ''Quelque chose de relativement sans danger, mais toujours important.''

''Hum…'' Tsuna commença à fouiller dans ses papiers, cherchant un job qui s'appliquerait à la situation. Il trouva finalement une demande de la Famiglia Scaltro. Pour une raison quelconque, la Famiglia Scaltro avait quelque chose pour les fouets de chaînes et leur fournisseurs avait des problèmes avec le groupe auquel ils les avaient acheté en Chine. Il la passa à Skull, qui l'a lut attentivement.

''Ça semble raisonnable.'' Skull l'a passa à Deamon, qui agréa lui aussi.

''Okay. Je vais écrire la demande.'' Il montra à ses gardiens ce qu'il avait dit, de manière compacte, comme Fon était connu pour être qualifié et était dans le secteur en question, il lui était offert un travail de collecte d'informations. Entrer, obtenir l'information, sortir, pas de vêtements froissés. Une paie basique avec un bonus pour la rapidité.

Cela pris quelques jours à Fon pour être d'accord, comme si il avait attentivement considéré si il devait accepter ou non le job. Il avait terminé le travail en moins de vingt quatre heures, alors Tsuna était heureux de heureux de payer et de délivrer la demande. Il fit même un profit. A Fon, il envoya une autre lettre, cette fois demandant si il voulait faire plus de boulot du même type et si il avait une méthode de contact préférée.

Par messages, apparemment. Deamon lui remis un nouveau téléphone pour l'utiliser seulement quand il communiquait avec Fon -pour le début, du moins- et la vie continua. Tsuna passait toujours beaucoup de temps à travailler pour améliorer sa flexibilité, faire des progrès dans la formation de kunai et sa précision quand il les lançait.

Ce n'est qu'en février et quelques jobs plus tard que Fon demanda finalement: _Qui es-tu vraiment?_

''Finalement, un peu de curiosité.'' Dit Deamon. ''Je me demandais combien de temps ça lui prendrait pour mordre.''

Tsuna envoya un message pour informer Skull du développement, puis se rassit, essayant d'écouter son intuition, ou du moins comprendre dans quel direction particulière elle le poussait. ''Il est temps d'être franc.'' Déclara-t-il plus tard.

Deamon leva un sourcil sceptique dans sa direction, mais acquiesça.

''Ne t'en fait pas, je ne vais pas l'inviter pour le thé ou quelque chose.'' Assura-t-il à son ami. ''Cela compromettrait la sécurité opérante.''

''Mais tu le veux.'' Dit doucement Deamon.

''Assez, oui.'' Admit-il. ''Il est gentil avec Skull.''

''Une mesure intéressante mais je ne suis pas en désaccord avec celle-là.'' Les lèvres pincées. ''Alors dis-lui ce que tu es.''

'Mais pas mon nom?' Se demanda-t-il. Son intuition lui disait que celui de d'habitude suffirait, alors il renvoya un bref message qui disait simplement: _Arcobaleno du Ciel_.

La réponse était: _J'ai du mal à le croire._

 _Tu as demandé, j'ai répondu._

 _Il y a certaines choses que seul l'Arcobaleno du Ciel pourrait savoir._

Le sourcil de Tsuna se leva lentement et il montra le téléphone à Deamon. Alors qu'il le faisait, il se rappela de la maison commémorative de Namimori, de la salle de la Tempête et de la photo de Fon. Il renvoya: _Zhu Shi_.

. . .

Fon regarda son téléphone avec consternation, pas que quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas puisse deviner cette réaction de son visage. Celui qui lui avait envoyé des emplois était vraiment l'Arcobaleno du Ciel ou incroyablement bon pour extraire des informations. Absolument personne de vivant devrait être au courant de son nom de naissance.

Bizarre comment les demandes de contact ont seulement commencées après la réunion à la Pacifier Spring. Mise à part le sujet en question, il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre de ce qui semblait remarquablement différent. Skull avait semblé un peu ennuyé mais -il l'était. 'Il n'attirait pas l'attention.' Pensa-t-il. 'Il agissait contrairement à son habitude. Il ne s'est même pas embêté à argumenter avec Reborn et Colonnello ou essayer de gagner leur approbation.'

Il revint à la réunion et réalisa qu'il avait remarqué mais inconsciemment. Si Skull ne s'était pas montré, il aurait eu des problèmes mais être là et ne rien faire avait accompli le but de rester la plupart du temps inaperçu, certainement par des gens qui n'avaient jamais beaucoup pensés à lui en premier lieu.

Est-ce que Skull s'était harmonisé avec un -Fon fronça légèrement les sourcils, les coins de sa bouche se contractant. Avait-il-? Skull était en contact avec leur Ciel? Était-ce pourquoi il regardait? Parce qu'il, de n'importe lequel d'entre eux, était le plus susceptible -pas d'être amical, exactement- d'être favorablement disposé envers Skull?

Ce Ciel, si c'était bien ce qu'il était ou elle était, lui avait envoyé des jobs du genre récolte d'informations, ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi Skull lui avait dit qu'il avait été capable d'éviter de tuer dernièrement. Une part de lui voulait immédiatement envoyer un message aux autres mais son accord suspendit sa main. Et il était curieux. Ce Ciel ne précipitait pas les choses. Il était calculateur. Fon pouvait apprécier cela.

Osant espérer, il envoya: _Quelle est cette sensation?_

 _Moi te regardant._

Ses sourcils se froncèrent encore une fois. Ils pouvaient faire ça? Luce n'avait jamais fait ça. Là encore, Luce avait été circonspect en ne révélant rien à propos des pouvoirs de l'Arcobaleno du Ciel. Il prit quelques instant pour ajuster sa respiration et se centrer lui-même. Son téléphone sonna encore.

 _La pièce sans lumière était un excellent test._

Il sourit légèrement.

. . .

Il fallut un autre mois avant que Fon ne fasse un pas de plus, en envoyant un message disant qu'il était intéressé par une rencontre. Skull semblait déchiré entre la joie et l'inquiétude de l'idée.

''La question évidente.'' Dit doucement Tsuna. ''Est qui y va.''

Skull arrêta d'hésiter et le regarda. ''Il doit déjà avoir compris que j'étais en contact avec toi.'

Tsuna acquiesça et lança un regard à Deamon, qui dit. ''Je n'ai rien vu qui pourrait indiquer quoi que ce soit sur ce point mais si tu es prêt à révéler cette information, peut-être que ce serait mieux si je restais caché pour le moment.''

Son front se plissa quand il interpréta cela. Deamon ne disait pas qu'il ne serait pas présent, juste pas visible et que c'était une chose raisonnable à faire. Il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec Fon dans son ancienne vie. Aucun d'entre eux, vraiment, à part Reborn. Avant cela, d'autres auraient pu mais même après -il fronça les sourcils. 'Après quoi? Bon sang.'

''Où pensez-vous que ce serait un bon endroit, cependant?'' Dit Skull dans le silence.

Il cligna des yeux et les leva. ''Et bien, ce serait beaucoup demandé de lui faire faire tout le chemin jusqu'ici.''

Deamon ricana. ''C'est simple, Tsuna. Offre-lui un travail où il devra rassembler des informations en Italie et inclus les frais de déplacement dans la paye. Puis il sera déjà dans le pays et tu pourras le rencontrer assez facilement. Coller au territoire des Gesso n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Ou, nous pourrons essayer une localisation neutre mais cela comporte ses propre risques.''

Tsuna soupira pour avoir manqué l'évidence et fouilla dans les demandes en attente. Une venait de la Famille Garofano cherchant des informations sur la Famille Tagliare et cela devrait lui aller assez bien. ''Okay. Je vais écrire ça, avec un lieu de rencontre. Un parc de jeux ou quelque chose. Et puis ça n'aura pas l'air bizarre pour trois chibis d'être là.''

Pas longtemps après que Deamon ait laissé l'une de ses constructions laisser la lettre à l'endroit habituel, Tsuna reçut un message acceptant le job, plus la confirmation de la rencontre. Quand le jour arriva, lui et Skull faisaient un château de sable dans un des airs de jeux, habillés de sweats à capuche assortis (de couleurs appropriées), avec Deamon à proximité.

Ils savaient que Fon approchait quand un message se forma dans les airs, juste assez longtemps pour qu'ils le lisent -et bien sûr, leurs tétines brillèrent- alors ils ne furent pas surpris quand un troisième «enfant» se joignirent à la manipulation de sable. Tsuna le regarda et sourit. ''Ciao. Tu peux m'appeler Welkin.''

Fon acquiesça. ''Ciao. Tu me connais déjà comme Fon.'' Son attention passa brièvement vers Skull. ''C'est bon de te revoir.''

''Bonjour!'' Dit gaiement Skull.

''Vous êtes harmonisés.''

Tsuna acquiesça.

''C'est juste vous deux?''

Tsuna temporisa en disant. ''Tu es seulement le deuxième Arcobaleno que j'ai regardé et contacté.'' Il fit couler lentement de l'eau dans plus de sable et commença à construire une autre tour. ''Je ne pensais pas que précipiter les choses aurait été sage. Et en plus, je devais m'adapter.''

Les yeux de Fon se rétrécirent à peine. ''Tu as espionné la réunion.''

Tsuna sourit. ''Bien sûr.''

Fon se tourna vers Skull. ''Comment tu te sens maintenant, en étant espionné?''

''C'était terrifiant au début mais après l'harmonisation? C'est chaud, Fon. C'est comme une couverture d'affection, d'être chez soi et de respect.''

Tsuna se tourna les yeux grand ouvert vers son ami.

Skull lui adressa un sourire, puis ajouta un petit drapeau sur la tour qu'il venait juste de finir.

''Qu'est-ce que tu espères accomplir avec cette rencontre?''Demanda Fon.

Tsuna haussa les épaules. ''Je voulais te rencontrer. Skull me répète que je dois me faire plus d'amis. De plus, ça ne fait pas de mal d'avoir une personne potentielle capable d'exécuter des missions. Tout le monde n'est pas approprié pour la collecte d'informations. Trop de mafieux débarquent et causent des dégâts.''

''Donc tu es un courtier d'informations. J'ai entendu qu'un nouveau courtier se faisait un nom. Je dois admettre que je ne pensais pas que ce soit l'Arcobaleno du Ciel.''

Tsuna haussa de nouveau les épaules. ''J'ai réalisé que certaines personnes avaient besoin de tuer, parce que certaines personnes avaient besoin d'être tuées mais je préfère les éviter personnellement, si possible. Vu que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'être impliqué avec la mafia, j'ai trouvé un moyen qui me permet de choisir. De même pour Skull. Même chose pour toi, si tu choisis de te joindre à nous.''

''Et quand ça se termine avec quelqu'un qui a besoin d'être tué?'' Demanda Fon.

''Alors celui qui se sent de le faire, le fait, ou moi,si nécessaire.'' Répondit-il. ''Je n'aime pas demander à des personnes de faire des choses que je ne ferais pas moi-même. Alors si ça doit arriver, je me porterais volontaire.''

Fon le regarda un moment. ''Et as-tu déjà tué?''

''Pas dans cette vie.'' Répondit-il. ''Mais je suis préparé à le faire si nécessaire.''

''C'est juste toi et Skull?''

Tsuna sourit et secoua la tête. ''J'ai deux gardiens.''

Le front de Fon se plissa faiblement. En supposant qu'il croyait la déclaration de Tsuna, il était le second Arcobaleno à être contacté, cela laisse seulement un non-Arcobaleno. ''Hasard?''

''Pas exactement. Mon autre gardien était un ami au début. Serais-tu intéressé par d'autres jobs? Ils peuvent être n'importe où, en fonction de la requête. C'était...pas utile, exactement, mais… serviable, que tu étais en Chine et volontaire mais si tu es intéressé dans d'autres endroits…'' Il haussa les épaules.

. . .

Il s'occupa de mettre du sable mouillé dans un moule et commença une tour. Welkin avait les yeux d'un Ciel, à la fois acceptants et mortels. Il était désinvolte dans ses réponses aux questions. Tout ce qu'il a dit pourrait avoir une signification plus profonde et pas immédiatement évidente. «Pas dans cette vie.» était un exemple et comment ça il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'être impliqué. Pour quelqu'un comme Skull, le sens serait évident mais pour Welkin? Pas si simple.

Et cet autre gardien, encore à voir. Pas un Arcobaleno. Qui pouvait facilement visiter la Chine sur un coup de tête, semble-t-il. Si c'était vraiment juste eux trois et si c'était le troisième qui faisait ses voyages (parce qu'il n'avait aucun doute que Skull pouvait être exceptionnellement sournois, il était connu et assez visible dans ses mouvements.) et il n'avait jamais remarqué ou sentit, il (ou elle) pouvait facilement être une forte Brume, ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait les regarder à l'instant même.

Si ce mystérieux gardien était une Brume, cela voulait dire que Mammon n'avait pas de chance. Puis là encore, c'était entièrement possible que Mammon se soit harmonisé avec Xanxus, le seul des leurs qui avait trouvé un Ciel. Jusqu'à Skull. Il finit de sculpter les créneaux sur sa tour et en commença une autre. Décidant de partir sur une tangente il demanda. ''Comment t'en sors-tu en arts martiaux?''

Welkin leva les yeux et fit une grimace. ''Pas très bien. Mais j'ai commencé presque immédiatement à apprendre comment me défendre sous cette forme. Les arts martiaux requièrent un bon professeur et je doutes que je pourrais me sentir en sécurité dans un dojo normal et je me demande si un professeur me prendrait au sérieux.''

Si il n'y avait rien d'autre, c'était un moyen potentiel de se rapprocher de son Ciel. Il acquiesça, admettant à lui-même qu'il restait curieux et au fond de son cœur, plein d'espoir. ''J'aimerais prendre des missions supplémentaires.''

Les yeux de Welkin se réchauffèrent, bien qu'il ne souriait pas. ''Des préférences?''

''Le pays n'a pas d'importance.''

Welkin roula des yeux et se mordit la lèvre brièvement. ''Alors je pourrais t'offrir des jobs dans toute l'Italie et ça ne te dérangerait pas?''

''J'aime mon pays mais je ne suis pas enchaîné.'' Répondit-il, amusé par la réponse.

Welkin regarda quelques instants sur le côté, ses yeux semblaient se concentrer sur rien d'autre que l'air, puis hocha la tête. ''Quelle fréquence? C'est un peu lent encore mais on nous demande.''

''Je suis… confortable.'' Dit-il. ''Alors même si les choses sont un peu lentes, ça laisse juste plus de temps pour d'autres activités.''

''Tu as un pied à terre ici en Italie?'' Demanda pratiquement Welkin.

Il acquiesça. Ça devait être nettoyé vu le peu de temps qu'il y avait passé dedans.

''Préfères-tu garder le point de chute et les messages ou quelque chose de plus personnel?''

''N'importe lequel.''

Welkin regarda sur le côté une fois de plus, se frottant la lèvre d'une manière incongrue pour quelqu'un ressemblant à un enfant, et Fon suspecta encore une fois que l'autre gardien était un Brouillard et était présent et écrivait des messages dans les airs pour lui donner des conseils. ''Okay.'' dit Welkin avec un hochement de tête. ''Tu as faim? Je vais faire le déjeuner de toute façon, alors...''

. . .

Et voilà j'ai aussi posté cette semaine car je voulais garder mon planning comme il était et parce que je suis faignante ^^ car tout est noté sur mon tel et donc j'avais pas envie de tout rechanger mais je pense que vous vous en fichez car pour vous sa fait de la lecture en plus, non? Et puis j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance donc je peux me le permettre ^^. Bref maintenant plus de folie on repasse au 3 semaines voir peut être 2 je vais voir ça avec ma correctrice si pour elle ça semble faisable ^^ Allez à Mercredi pour Soulless et à Samedi pour Cielo! Ciao~


	4. 2007

Auteur : Shivani

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Shivani qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt pour ta Review.

Merci à: Akayui, Amnesia Riku, Audragon, Ciel Saynen, Cosmos Asma, Deponia, Hebihime, kedy ichyo, Mangetsuko, marjo1607, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Plume d'Akusa, Walarisse et yaoi-chan-poowa pour avoir mis en favoris et Follow.

 **Grande nouvelle pour ceux qui lise cette fic, sachez que je vais poster une fois par semaine car ma correctrice à fini tout les chapitres! Et il ne reste plus que le chapitre 12 à finir de traduire et à corriger ! Alors dites lui un grand merci et un grand bravo à elle pour avoir corrigé ses longs chapitres!**

Bonne lecture ~

Chapitre 4 : 2007

Deamon avait dit que c'était bien d'amener Fon à leur base et qu'il porterait un déguisement. Tsuna savait que les chances que Fon soit capable de reconnaître Deamon était minuscule; c'était toujours mieux d'être prudent. Ils abandonnèrent le bac à sable et se brossèrent. Alors qu'ils commençaient à partir, Lichi se jeta d'un arbre à proximité et atterrit sur l'épaule de Fon.

Tsuna donna au singe un hochement de tête en salutation. Pour une raison quelconque, il se demanda ce qui était arrivé à Cosmo. Leurs partenaires étaient vraiment spécials, après tout. Est-ce que Cosmo, à une date ultérieure, se retrouvera avec un autre Ciel?

Ils arrivèrent à la maison de Tsuna sans délai et alors qu'ils entraient dans la cuisine, il dit. ''J'aimerais faire ton plat favori mais…'' Il haussa les épaules et sortit ses provisions, puis tapa du pied sur le sol pour faire sortir la contre-marche qu'ils avaient ajoutées et lui donner la hauteur qu'il avait besoin pour travailler.

Il se détourna temporairement quand Quince vint atterrir sur son épaule. ''Ah, Quince, j'aimerais que tu rencontres Fon.'' Dit-il, allant prendre quelques fruits pour son ami. ''Fon, c'est mon compagnon animal, Quince.''

Quince gloussa à la fois pour saluer et pour les dattes que Tsuna lui avait présentées et vola vers un perchoir pour qu'il puisse manger. ''Les choses vont bien jusqu'ici?''

''Oui. Et Deamon va y remanier si nécessaire.'' Répondit-il.

''Le nom de mon compagnon est Lichi.'' Ajouta Fon alors que Oodako rampait dans la pièce et pris position dans l'évier secondaire.

Tsuna sourit et acquiesça une fois de plus, puis retourna préparer le déjeuner, un simple sauté, que tout le monde pouvait apprécier,même si ce n'était pas particulièrement excitant. Skull aida en mettant la table et attrapant le riz. Il était à quelques secondes de la fin du repas qu'une version chibi de Deamon entra.

Tsuna jeta un coup d'oeil à sa Brume et secoua la tête, puis commença à mettre le riz dans les bols, le sauté dans les assiettes, avec Skull, l'assistant une fois de plus. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, il dit. ''Fon, c'est-''

''Velo.'' Interrompit doucement Deamon.

Tsuna souffla et commença à manger, content de voir que Fon commençait à manger aussi. ''Rien n'est arrivé pendant que nous étions partis?''

Deamon le regarda et acquiesça. ''Quelques demandes de plus. J'ai rédigé un refus sur l'un d'eux pour que tu les regardes.''

"Oh?"

''Mauvais côté voulant des informations sur une famille d'alliance.''

Il acquiesça. ''Je vais vérifier un peu. Ce serait bien qu'ils comprennent tous mais ça ne fera que les rendre plus persistants.''

Deamon haussa les épaules. ''Pour chaque mafieux sensé, il y en a un autre qui est trop stupide pour vivre.''

Skull ricana. ''Je suis sûr que ça t'amuses de les faire reculer, si nécessaire.''

"Bien sûr."

''Faites-vous partie d'une famille de l'alliance?'' Demanda Fon.

Tsuna inclina la tête et réfléchit. ''Je ne fait pas techniquement partie d'une famille sauf de la mienne et les boss de l'alliance ne me connaissent pas comme un enfant quelconque d'un orphelinat du coin. J'ai choisi de refuser les demandes des familles de ce côté à cause des types d'activités auquel ils se livrent. Les familles non affiliées qui restent loin de ces choses sont les bienvenues d'envoyer des demandes aussi longtemps qu'ils ne franchissent pas mes lignes.''

''Pourquoi moi spécialement?''

''Parce que tu es gentil avec moi.'' Répondit carrément Skull.

Fon sourit faiblement et acquiesça. ''Et pour les autres?''

Tsuna soupira et pris une autre bouchée avant de répondre. ''Je ne suis pas sûr. Verde semble profondément pris dans ses recherches et pourrait ne pas apprécier d'être interrompu. Je ne suis pas certain aussi à propos de l'éthique de ses expériences. Mammon fait déjà parti de la Varia et peut déjà être harmonisé avec Xanxus. Colonnello est occupé à Mafia Land et il semble être heureux mais il y a une possibilité. Reborn… j'ai quelques idées à propos de Reborn mais pas pour le moment. Je pense que Reborn aurait eu du mal à me respecter jusqu'à ce que je me sois… établit moi-même un peu mieux. Je suis un inconnu, après tout.''

Fon acquiesça. ''Tu as déjà utilisé un pistolet?''

Il secoua la tête. ''J'y ai déjà pensé, par curiosité, cependant. Ils semblent être terriblement populaire. Mais j'ai décidé que je n'aimais pas l'idée que quelque chose puisse mettre pris.'' Il pensait que Fon avait l'air content de cela, même si c'était un changement d'expression si minutieux qu'il n'en n'était pas sûr. Tsuna fini son repas et posa son hashi. ''Je m'attends à ce que tu veuilles passer du temps pour faire la transition alors je ne vais pas t'offrir de nouveau travail pour l'instant. Mais une fois que tu seras installé…''

Fon sourit légèrement et acquiesça, posant son hashi. Alors que Skull descendait de sa chaise et commençait à transporter la vaisselle dans l'évier. Fon sortit un ensemble de papiers de sa poche et les fit glisser à travers la table.

Tsuna regarda la page du dessus assez longtemps pour vérifier que c'était les données du travail avant de les ranger. ''Si tu veux me suivre, je vais obtenir ta paye.''

Une minute plus tard, ils étaient dans le bureau de Tsuna et il était installé à son bureau, tapant sur son ordinateur. Une fois les fonds transférés dans un compte de dépôt, il imprima une carte avec les informations du compte et les lui remis.

''Je vais te contacter une fois que je me serais établit dans le pays.'' Dit Fon.

. . .

Skull partit peu après pour un job et pour avoir un peu de temps seul, alors Tsuna s'assied avec Deamon pour lui demander quelque chose qui le dérangeait. ''Peux-tu toujours te déformer?''

Deamon lui donna un sourire sournois. ''Oui. Ou plutôt je le suppose.''

Sa première réaction fut de sentir un frisson de colère. Deamon aurait pu sauver sa mère? Il ne pouvait toujours pas manger de anpan (brioche japonaise) sans être déchiré.

''Cependant.'' Continua Deamon, le regardant consciemment. ''Des souvenirs que j'ai reçu, j'avais de sérieux doutes. C'est entièrement possible que les Vindice l'aient remarqués et attirés leur attention sur nous.''

Tsuna se dégonfla. ''Et c'est pourquoi tu utilises des constructions si souvent.''

''Oui. Je n'ai pas voulu risquer ta sécurité au hasard, ça ne passerait pas inaperçu. Les Vindice ne feraient probablement rien -j'ai un corps physique, alors son utilisation n'est pas contre leurs lois-mais nous aurions été sur leur radars d'une manière beaucoup plus inconfortable. À présent que nous sommes des mafieux, nous n'avons pas plus d'intérêt que les autres. Du moins, peut-être, tant que nous restons dans les règles. Et si ses souvenirs sont exacts, à chaque fois que je l'utilise, tout autour de moi était détruit.''

''Okay. Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi.''

Deamon secoua la tête. ''Non. Si tu étais dérangé par quelque chose, tu devrais en parler, même si c'est un doute. Je n'ai pas les meilleurs antécédents, Tsuna.''

Il souffla un rire. ''C'est amusant, comment je deviens ami avec tellement de personnes qui ont essayés de me tuer.''

''Pas Xanxus.''

Cela le fit rire pour de vrai. ''C'est supposé arriver cette année, pas vrai?''

''Oui. Pourquoi? Voudrais-tu devenir le nouveau Ciel de la Varia?''

Tsuna resta bouche bée. ''Ah non. Je ne pense pas que je sois assez fou pour être qualifier. Même si ça me rappelle…''

''De penser à travailler la Percée du Point Zéro?''

Il haussa les épaules. ''C'est bizarre, d'être capable d'utiliser mes flammes sans me faire tirer dessus, sans avoir à entrer dans ce que Reborn appelle le Mode de Dernière Volonté. Je déteste me faire tirer dessus. Ça me rendait capable de me battre mais je perdais le contrôle. C'était tout par… instinct? Intuition? Mais pour retravailler sur la Percée du Point Zéro, je dois -la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser serait de m'entraîner comme je le faisait avant.''

''Et la meilleur personne pour ça serait Fon.''

''Ouais. Mais alors il saurait.''

''Si tu es harmonisé avec lui, cela n'a pas d'importance.''

''Et c'est une autre chose. J'ai réalisé, que je n'avais jamais choisi aucun de mes gardiens la dernière fois. Reborn les avait choisi, ou… lui. Oh, c'est une puissante Pluie, entraînons-le là dedans. C'est un Nuage assoiffé de sang, il fera l'affaire.''

Deamon le pris pour un câlin, ce qui fit grimacer légèrement Tsuna à l'humiliation mineur impliquée et dit. ''Tu as déjà de tels progrès. Il y a tellement de facteurs à l'œuvre. Mais tu as gagné des gardiens par de réels sentiments et du respect. Est-ce que ça te met en colère contre Reborn?''

''Mm, non. Il faisait juste son travail et je n'étais pas très coopératif. Je n'aurais certainement pas cherché des gardiens par moi-même. Je vous ai tout les deux ici dans mon cœur, tout le temps. Mais maintenant je me demande juste ce que Reborn pensait de moi. Était-ce seulement un travail? Un travail pénible, non coopératif, effrayé?''

Deamon le serra. ''Et bien, c'est une chose, Tsuna. Pour quelqu'un dans la position de Reborn, comme tuteur, il ne pouvait se permettre de trop s'en soucier. Je suis prêt à parier que sa relation avec Dino a changé après, penser qu'il aurait toujours un avantage à être dans une position perçue d'autorité. Mais pendant qu'il enseignait, si il s'en souciait trop, cela pouvait l'empêcher d'enseigner. Il serait plus enclin à tout faire pour toi, te garder en sécurité, à la place de t'apprendre à te protéger par toi même. Et maintenant, je ne pense pas que tu le veuilles.''

''Non.'' Admit-il.

''Qu'est-ce tu comptes faire à son sujet?''

''Je pensais faire irruption pendant une session de tutorat mais ça ne sera pas avant quelques années.''

''Pas mal de temps pour s'entraîner, donc. Et en parlant de…''

''Ouais. Allons-y.''

. . .

Fon regarda son refuge avec une légère consternation. Peu importe à quel point cet endroit était à l'abri, la poussière trouvait toujours un moyen de s'immiscer. Avec un petit soupir, il se mit à nettoyer, utilisant son bon contrôle de ses flammes pour désintégrer la poussière avant de tout essuyer. Quand il eut fini, il déballa l'essentiel et partit faire un peu de shopping.

Seulement une fois qu'il eut fini de tout ranger, il envoya un message à Welkin sur sa disponibilité. Une invitation à lui rendre visite lui revint dans la minute, alors il se mit en route. C'était légèrement malheureux que sa maison de sécurité était à une longue distance de Portici mais si les choses fonctionnaient bien, il pourrait toujours en installer une nouvelle à proximité.

Il trouva intéressant que Welkin soit sur le territoire Gesso mais laissa ça de côté pour le moment. A la maison, il fut conduit par Velo et escorté directement à travers la maison et à l'extérieur, ou Welkin était -était-ce des kunai? Fait de flammes? 'Intéressant' pensa-t-il alors que Welkin clouait ce qu'il supposait être une cible illusoire qui zigzaguait autour.

Son Ciel n'était pas sans défense il semblerait. Se prélassant dans une chaise contre le mur arrière de la maison, ce trouvait un garçon de peut-être huit ans avec des cheveux blanc hérissés et une marque mauve sous son œil gauche. L'étranger l'aperçut et lui fit signe. ''Ciao~!''

Welkin laissa le kunai dans sa main disparaître alors qu'il se tournait, un rapide sourire orna son visage. ''C'est bon de te revoir. Fon, c'est-''

''Dolce.'' Dit l'étranger.

Welkin roula des yeux. ''Bien, Dolce.''

'Toujours prudent à ce que je vois', Pensa-t-il et donna un hochement de tête à Dolce en salutation. Il devrait envisager de devenir beaucoup plus familier avec la Gesso Famiglia. Le garçon était manifestement de la mafia et il n'était pas improbable qu'il soit aussi un Gesso. Et cela voulait dire que Welkin avait des alliés.

''Et bien je le suis.'' Dit Dolce avec un sourire, plongeant une main dans un sac et sortant une chose blanche et duveteuse pour la mettre dans sa bouche. Après un deuxième, le garçon lui proposa le sac.

Il en prit un pour être poli et le mordilla. 'Pure sucre. Pas étonnant que ce garçon soit si…'

''Tu es beaucoup de chose.'' Dit sèchement Welkin, puis se déplaça pour en attraper quelques-un lui-même. ''Tu t'es bien installé?''

''Oui. C'est une attaque intéressante que tu as là.''

''Oh? Je voulais quelque chose de… polyvalent.''

Et en considérant les utilisations variées des kunai, c'était un bon choix. Attaquer, contenir, même pour creuser et escalader.

''Que penses-tu des lasagnes?'' Demanda soudainement Welkin. ''Parce que j'en ai dans le four et c'est presque fini.''

''… C'est bon.'' Répondit-il. Il semblerait que son Ciel avait pour objectif de nourrir les gens régulièrement plutôt que de se mettre au travail. Cela lui fit se demander combien de culture culinaire Welkin pouvait gérer.

Welkin acquiesça. ''Je vais aller me laver, alors.''

''Je vais mettre la table~!'' Dit Dolce, en sautant et cachant ses sucreries.

Fon les suivit dans la maison et dans la cuisine. Velo mit les boissons sur la table et prit un siège, puis dit. ''J'espère que le voyage s'est dérouler sans incident.''

''Rien de remarquable n'est arrivé. Depuis combien de temps connais-tu Welkin?''

Les yeux de Velo brillèrent. ''Des années, des décennies. L'amitié est plus récente par contre.''

Il acquiesça, ne sachant pas exactement si il devait prendre ce qu'avait dit Velo comme un fait. C'était déjà assez pénible que Velo porte un déguisement, et que ses pouvoirs de Brume devaient être vraiment puissant pour que Fon soit incapable de voir à travers. Il pensait que peut-être même Reborn, célèbre pour être quasiment immunisé aux illusions, aurait des problèmes avec cet homme.

Même si, avec Velo était harmonisé avec Welkin, il avait confiance que cet homme ne voulait pas attaquer, aussi longtemps qu'il ne serait pas une menace pour le Ciel. Peut-être qu'il se trompait vraiment, mais il pensait que Welkin le courtisait. La pensée qu'un Ciel le poursuivi activement ... Luce avait été un merveilleux Ciel, mais elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'eux. Il avait été par lui-même pendant un long, long moment et il aimé sa solitude et sa liberté, mais une mauvaise partie de lui voulait ce que Skull avait, ce que Velo possédait, cette chaleur dans son cœur et un endroit à appeler maison.

Il fut secoué de ses pensées quand un son retentit et sur ses talons arriva Welkin, fraîchement douché, se précipita pour récupérer la nourriture du four. Velo se leva pour prendre un bol de salade du réfrigérateur, qu'il passa sur la table, puis il prit plusieurs flacons remplis de vinaigrette. Dolce les répartit immédiatement et plaça de petits bols en place pendant que Welkin transportait deux assiettes. Une était devant lui et l'autre devant Dolce mais Welkin revint un moment après avec deux autres assiettes pour lui-même et Velo.

Alors qu'il secouait bien un flacon avant d'en verser dans sa salade, il assuma que Skull était soit sur un job, soit parti. Autant Skull était le contraire quand il s'agissait de la personnalité d'un Nuage, il était toujours du genre à avoir besoin de beaucoup de temps pour lui-même. Il prit un bout de lasagne et fredonna. ''Mes compliments.''

Les yeux de Welkin brillèrent avec chaleur et … quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de sombre. ''Merci. Ma mère-'' Sa voix accrocha légèrement. ''m'a appris à cuisiner.''

Compte tenu de cette réaction, il était hautement possible que la mère de Welkin était morte et pas de cause naturelle. Il chercha autre chose à raconter mais fut sauvé quand Dolce parla.

''Je pense que tu devrais faire un tatouage.''

Welkin leva un sourcil incrédule. ''Pourquoi?''

''Parce que j'en ai un?''

''Et je devrais me décolorer les cheveux parce que tes cheveux sont blancs?''

Dolce fit un petit sourire satisfait. ''Ce serait prendre l'admiration un peu loin.''

Cela frappa Fon alors qu'ils les écoutaient plaisanter, que Dolce avait l'air plus vieux que son âge. Plus il passait de temps autour d'Welkin, plus il devenait confus. Velo avait dit des décennies, alors ça voulait dire que Welkin était dans ses vingts ans et qu'ils se connaissaient l'un l'autre depuis sa naissance pratiquement? Ou était-il plus vieux et ses flammes se sont seulement activées une fois qu'il était choisi? Même si, pourquoi était-il dans la forme de chibi comme le reste d'entre eux? Avait-il déjà des enfants quelque part et préférait prolonger sa vie plutôt que d'être sous forme adulte?

''-pourrait tresser les côtés.'' Disait Dolce.

''Ah, bien sûr.'' Répondit Welkin. ''Et je peux me cosplayer comme Legolas pendant que j'y suis, excepté que je ne penses pas que le vert et le marron soit vraiment mes couleurs. Cela prendrait longtemps avant que mes cheveux soit assez long pour faire ça de toute façon.''

Dolce haussa les épaules. ''Que de détails.''

Fon regarda Welkin alors que ses cheveux devenaient blond platine et s'allongeaient considérablement, pour reposer sur ses épaules en vagues lâches au lieu d'être hérissés n'importe comment. ''Je ne penses pas que c'est vraiment toi.'' Commenta-t-il.

Welkin lui lança un regard confus, puis ses yeux glissèrent vers la diagonale vers le bas, puis regarda Velo avec espoir. Il remarqua que ce dernier avait quelque chose comme un air hanté sur le visage. Un moment plus tard, les cheveux d'Welkin redevinrent normal et Velo devint très intéressé par son repas. L'expression de Welkin se tordit pendant une seconde et Fon fut laissé avec plusieurs questions à propos de ce qui venait juste de se passer, dont il n'allait rien demander.

''Bien.'' Dit Dolce dans un silence gêné. ''Les cheveux long ne te vont vraiment pas. Je peux l'admettre quand j'ai tort.''

''Une fois dans une vie environ.'' Dit Sèchement Welkin. ''Aucune nouvelle intéressante via le bouche à oreille?''

Dolce regarda Velo avant de dire. ''Des murmures d'agitation flottent autour mais rien de définit. Et il y a eu des rumeurs à propos des Cavallone.''

''Oh?'' Dit Welkin. ''Il monte dans les années mais n'a-t-il pas un héritier?''

Dolce acquiesça. ''Un fils de quinze ans. Il est toujours dans l'une des écoles dirigées par la mafia. J'ai entendu parler que la santé du neuvième déclinait.''

Welkin acquiesça. ''Il y a encore un peu de temps pour lui de grandir, peut-être avoir une attention personnalisée. Les Cavallone ne sont pas un assez grand groupe pour être une perte critique pour l'alliance mais ce serait triste de perdre une bonne famille, ou qu'elle soit dirigée par quelqu'un qui n'est absolument pas préparé pour ce rôle.'' Il mangea son dernier morceau de lasagne dans son assiette et attrapa la dernière tomate dans sa salade et posa sa fourchette.

''Nous pouvons espérer.'' Dit Velo. ''Bien sûr, si toutes les mauvaises familles disparaissent, nous devrons trouver de nouveaux jobs.''

Rapidement après ça, il fut guidé dans le bureau d'Welkin et se fit offrir un siège pendant que le Ciel fouillait dans sa paperasse. Il fit un visage des plus intéressants pendant qu'il lisait. Il aurait pensé que c'était une qualité de Ciel, cette ouverture, mais il avait en avait rencontré quelques-un qui avait arborés presque toujours des visages impassibles.

Éventuellement Welkin leva les yeux et dit. ''J'en ai deux ici donc je n'ai pas immédiatement pensé à d'autre personnes.'' Il fit glisser deux papiers sur le bureau pour qu'il puisse les regarder.

L'une était une demande d'informations sur qui pourrait ravager les limites du territoire Costante et l'autre était quelque part similaire au job original qui lui avait été confié. La Dritto Famiglia avait des problèmes avec leur fournisseur d'arme et suspectait des interférences mais avait été incapable de localiser le problème. ''Je vais prendre celui-là.'' Dit-il en indiquant le contrat des Dritto. ''Et si je peux localiser le problème assez rapidement, je continuerais avec l'autre.''

Welkin acquiesça et repris le document des Costante. Celui-ci alla dans un dossier, qui était classé dans un tiroir du bureau. Il y pêcha un dossier différent et le fit glisser.

Fon examina tout attentivement. Le résumé avait assez d'informations pour que le travail soit fait mais le dossier contenait tout ce que les Dritto savaient et suspectaient, ce qui était utile. Heureusement qu'il avait une fantastique mémoire, aiguisée à travers les années d'entraînement auto-imposé fois qu'il avait tout enregistré dans son esprit, il ferma le dossier, le résumé sur le dessus et le refit glisser. Peu de temps après, il était en route.

. . .

Deamon s'assied sur le bord du bureau et dit. ''Jusqu'ici mes espions n'ont pas été remarqué ne sais pas s'il est inconscient, incapable de les sentir ou simplement indifférent.''

Tsuna acquiesça.

''De ce que je peux dire, il ne fait rien de particulièrement contraire à l'éthique. Il semble passer beaucoup de temps à essayer de créer simultanément des leurres et des boîtes armes animales de Lorenzini. Il a un prototype de son Mosca Vert mais c'est loin de ce que tu as vu. Il travaille aussi sur un camouflage optique mais je ne pouvais pas dire à quel stade il était.''

Il renifla doucement. ''Ouais et puis il a envoyé des subordonnés après un certain nombre de boss et d'héritiers, moi inclus. Mais je ne penses pas que cela arrive jusqu'à -et bien, pas avant des années.''

''De ce que je me rappelle, il tentera de tuer n'importe qui, qui essaie d'arrêter ses expériences ou de résister, ce qui n'est pas de bon augure. Mais, peu importe ce qu'il fait, il tombe dans la légalité, sinon les Vindice l'auraient déjà emmené. A part son mépris sans-gêne pour la vie des autres, les prisonniers que j'ai vu avaient tous une flamme active et étaient en quelque sorte allés contre lui.''

''Il les utilise probablement pour essayer de créer des leurres.'' Observa-t-il. ''Mais je crois me rappeler que Spanner et Irie l'ont aidés avec la plus récente version. De même avec Mosca Vert… Peut-être que je peux lui envoyer une offre de patronage puisse que je commence à gagner de l'argent avec ces investissement et peut-être le diriger vers Spanner? Heu, non. Spanner à mon âge, je penses. De même avec Irie. Il a un an de plus?''

''Voudrais-tu que j'écrive une proposition?''

''S'il-te-plaît. J'apprends beaucoup de la façon dont tu parles.''

''Tu ne fait pas exactement mal par toi-même.'' Pointant Daemon.

''Je sais. J'ai certainement de l'expérience. Mais tu es… un véritable magicien des mots.''

Daemon sourit avec plaisir. ''Considères que c'est fait.''

Deamon partit faire ça et Tsuna retourna dehors s'entraîner un peu plus. Il était encore en train de débattre de demander à Fon si il lui accorderait son expertise avec les arts martiaux. Reborn ne semblait pas être incroyablement expérimenter avec ce dont il était au courant mais il pouvait encore se lancer et utiliser divers mouvements. Il aimerait être capable d'utiliser au moins cette compétence.

Heureusement ses exercices, ceux que Skull lui avait présenté et qu'il continuait à pratiquer régulièrement, le gardait souple et moins sujet au tensions musculaires et aux dommages, assez pour une base pour les arts martiaux, ou du moins pour les acrobaties. Il devra simplement aborder le sujet, la prochaine fois que Fon sera à la maison.

Le soir après le dîner, Deamon se présenta à lui avec un brouillon et il le lut, appréciant le flot de mots soyeux écrit sur la page. Il apparu comme en admiration, flatteur, sans être obséquieux. L'offre en elle-même était simple. Un financement régulier en échange d'un pourcentage des bénéfices sur toutes les inventions vendues et la possibilité de mettre sur son chemin des idées ou même d'autres scientifiques.

Il l'a réécrit et l'a prépara à l'envoi.

Un semaine plus tard, Fon était de retour dans son bureau avec les informations pour les Dritto et regardait le dossier des Costante. Deamon entra et déposa une lettre sur son bureau, puis s'installa dans l'une des chaises à côté.

La lettre venait de Verde et ne contenait qu'un seul mot: _Non_. Il soupira et la tendit à Deamon. ''C'était un essai de toute façon.''

Deamon renifla doucement et lui redonna, alors Tsuna la rangea, remarquant que Fon avait un vague lancer de curiosité à son expression pendant qu'il lisait. ''Verde a refusé notre offre de financement.''

Fon leva les yeux. ''Je ne peux pas dire que je suis surpris.''

''Il n'y a aucun mal d'avoir essayé, je suppose.'

Fon ne baissa pas immédiatement le regard. À la place, il dit. ''Serais-tu intéressé par un petit entraînement?''

Et bien, ça lui épargnait la peine de demander. ''Oui.''

''Avant que je ne parte, nous pourrons passer en revue ta routine quotidienne et je pourrais te guider pour voir ce que tu dois apprendre en premier, quelque chose que tu peux pratiquer sans supervision.''

Il acquiesça. ''J'apprécierais. Merci.''

. . .

Skull arriva en courant dans la cuisine et lâcha. ''Les Varia sont devenus fous.''

Tsuna leva les yeux des oignons coupé en dés. ''Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?''

''Xanxus a mené un assaut sur la base des Vongola. Ça a raté, apparemment et Xanxus a été emprisonné.''

''Vendicare?'' Demanda-t-il, même en sachant que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.''

Skull secoua la tête . ''En interne. Je ne voudrais pas être le pauvre imbécile qui devra apporter son déjeuner et écouter les injures que j'ai entendu qu'il hurlait sans y penser une seconde.''

Tsuna fronça le nez. Il n'y avait aucune raison de croire que le Nono n'avait pas utilisé la Percée du Point Zéro encore une fois pour geler Xanxus entièrement mais cela restait vrai si il n'avait pas eu l'opinion de Skull, qui était quelque chose qu'il partageait. ''D'une manière ou d'une autre ça semble dangereux. Les autre de la Varia semblaient assez proche de Xanxus. J'imagine qu'ils ont essayés de le libérer. Le Nono peut -l encore leur faire confiance?''

Skull haussa les épaules. ''Ça dépend mais ils sont vraiment bon dans ce qu'ils font et sont une ressource stratégique. Il pourrait probablement s'en sortir sans eux mais ce serait une grave perte. La Varia est une organisation bizarre. Externe mais toujours la réponse ultime des Vongola. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'ils partent par eux-même à la recherche de menace dont le Nono n'a peut être pas conscience mais ils reçoivent toujours la plupart de leur missions de lui.''

Il acquiesça et fini ses dés, puis jeta les oignons dans une casserole pour les faire dorer avec de l'ail. ''Je ne sais pas si tu serais prêt à en parler.'' Dit-il avec hésitation. ''Mais…''

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?''

''Et bien, comment t'es-tu même retrouvé impliqué dans toute cette affaire d'Arcobaleno?''

''Et toi comment?'' Contra Skull.

Il leva le regard en brassant le mélange pour voir que Skull avait l'air sincèrement curieux. ''Je ne sais pas. Je me suis juste réveillé comme ça. Un moment j'étais normal et le suivant, j'étais à plat sur le dos, me réveillant, petit, avec une tétine autour de mon cou. J'étais dans… un endroit spécial, je pense. Il y avait des livres à propos des flammes et de l'histoire et… des photos des anciens Arcobaleno, comme un mémorial. J'ai appris ce que je pouvais de l'endroit et je n'y suis jamais retourné. Je n'en ai pas vu l'utilité. De tout ce que je sais, il n'est plus là. Et toi?'' Demanda-t-il, en déversant les tomates.

''J'ai été contacté par un homme avec un masque à carreaux et un chapeau de fer. Il a réussi à rentrer dans ma maison d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il m'a tout dit à propos de cette opportunité, que j'avais été sélectionné parce que j'étais un des sept plus fort dans le monde. J'ai compris plus tard qu'il voulait dire le plus fort Nuage. Il nous a envoyés faire une série de jobs. Ils étaient intéressants, compliqués et variés. Nous avons travaillés ensemble pour les réussir, alors tous nos talents plus ou moins sont entrés en jeu et ils payaient vraiment bien. Le dernier…''

Tsuna leva les yeux en remuant la sauce. L'expression de Skull était tordue.

''Nous sommes montés sur une montagne à la recherche d'un trésor. Mais quand nous somme arrivés au sommet, cette brillante lumière est apparue, nous a couvertes, nous a éblouies.''

''Et vous-''

''Ouais. Bien sûr, nous avons seulement communiqués avec Checker Face par lettre après la première visite qu'il a fait pour chacun de nous. Nous avions aucun moyen de le trouver après que nous ayons réalisés ce qui nous étaient arrivés.''

''Je suis toujours désolé que ta vie t'ait été arrachée.'' Dit-il doucement, baissant la température pour que la sauce puisse mijoter seul pendant un moment. Il mit le couvercle en place et descendit de la contremarche.

''Donc c'était le tien et tu étais-''

''Traité plus gentiment, peut-être.'' Dit Deamon.

Tsuna sursauta et agrippa son cœur. ''S'il-te-plaît, ne me fait pas peur comme ça.'' Dit-il, remarquant que sa Brume était dans une forme adulte et que Fon était aussi présent. Ils avaient probablement été écoutés tout ce temps et Deamon était intervenu pour empêcher Skull de laisser échapper l'âge de Tsuna devant la Tempête.

''Qu'est-ce que tu prépares?''

''Je cuis du ziti -et bien, des pennes aux four, en fait.'' Répondit-il. ''Mais pas jusqu'à ce que la sauce ait mijotée pendant quelques heures.''

Deamon l'attrapa pour un câlin, provoquant un froncement de nez à Tsuna. ''Ajoutes un peu de vin à la sauce? S'il-te-plaît?''

''Tout l'alcool va se cuire.'' Se plaignit-il. ''Alors pourquoi s'embêter?''

''Ça ajoute toujours un peu de saveur. S'il-te-plaît? Pour moi?''

Il soupira. ''D'accord.''

Deamon lâcha un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête et le reposa. ''Je vais en acheter!''

Tsuna le regarda partir, secouant la tête d'étonnement. ''Ciao, Fon. Comment vas-tu?''

''Je vais bien. Merci de demander. J'espère que vous vous portez bien ainsi que Skull.''

Fon était était trop formel par moment, décida-t-il. ''Skull me disait que la Varia s'était retournée.''

''Oh? Je me demande ce qui a provoqué cela.'' Dit Fon. Je pensais que Xanxus était bien dans son rôle, d'autant plus qu'il est le quatrième de la lignée en temps qu'héritier.''

''Et bien il est emprisonné maintenant.'' Dit Skull. ''Et je doute qu'il soit pris en considération même si cela arrivait, pas après avoir attaqué le QG des Vongola. Aucune idée de ce qui l'a mit en colère non plus.''

Tsuna regarda le plafond. Il se demandait si Deamon pouvait récupérer la preuve que Xanxus était adopté. C'était complètement possible que le Nono fasse un meilleur travail pour cacher l'information,si Xanxus avait été capable de le trouver si facilement. D'une autre main, l'obtenir serait une sorte d'attaque contre les Vongola, vol et pas un endroit ou il était tout a fait disposé à aller.

Fon le sortit hors de ces pensées en demandant. ''Sens-tu quelque chose?''

''Hum?''

''Luce et sa fille sont connues pour posséder un type de prescience. Je me demandais si peut-être, c'était une tendance chez les potentielles Arcobaleno du Ciel éligibles.''

''Oh. Je pensais juste… J'ai vu des photos du Vongola Nono, ses fils et Xanxus ne ressemblent pas vraiment à aucun d'eux. Peut-être que c'est juste un caprice de la génétique.'' Dit-il en haussant les épaules. Il monta sur la contremarche pour se laver les mains, puis redescendit.

''Intéressé par un entraînement?'' Demanda Fon.

"Sûr."

. . .

Il regardait un film avec Skull quand Deamon se mit à aborder un sourire secret. Il regarda son Brouillard alors que Deamon s'asseyait pour les rejoindre, puis dit. ''Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?''

''J'ai juste fait quelques arrangements qui j'espère vont payer porter ses fruits dans un futur proche.'' Était ça réponse. Deamon l'attrapa et le serra dans ses bras, puis le reposa sur son siège.

Tsuna restait à se demander ce qui faisait que sa Brume soit si affectueuse dernièrement. ''Okay.'' Dit-il lentement. ''Je vais te laisser être mystérieux et attendre patiemment.''

Deamon fit un rire effrayant et se réinstalla pour regarder le film.

Deux jours plus tard, une requête arriva d'une source inattendue. Tsuna resta bouche bée et cligna ensuite des yeux quand Deamon lui arracha et dit. ''Je vais prendre celle-là.''

Skull tendit le cou pour essayer de voir ce qu'il y avait sur le papier, sans succès.

Deamon fit un rire effrayant de nouveau et l'emporta, laissant Tsuna dire. ''Le Cavallone Nono a envoyer une demande.''

"Quoi?"

Il hocha la tête. ''Ouais. Ils ont eu un problème d'envahissement et ils ont du mal à trouver d'où cela vient. Je penses que c'est dû à sa santé qui commence à décliner, il est incapable d'être aussi… énergique. Et ses gardiens ont probablement tendance à s'assurer que rien ne lui arrive. Je pourrais voir tout le système glisser à cause de ça.''

''Tu penses que Deamon s'est arrangé pour qu'il nous contacte?''

''Ouaip. J'en suis sûr. Je me demande.'' Dit-il, en tapotant le bureau avec son pouce. ''Est-ce une ouverture pour que les Vongola nous envoient des demandes? Ils payent probablement bien et ça veut dire que nous aurions un amorti.''

''Tu sembles avoir beaucoup d'argent de toute façon.'' Observa Skull.

Il sourit. ''J'en ai. Et je vais l'utiliser si nécessaire, si les frais de courtage que je prends pour moi-même n'est pas assez. J'envisageais d'acheter cette maison à mon ami.''

''Et quand est-ce que je vais rencontrer ton ami?'' Demanda Skull curieux

Tsuna le regarda avec surprise. ''Tu ne l'a pas -non, je pense que non. Wow.'' Il sortit son téléphone et envoya un rapide message demandant si Byakuran voulait venir pour le dîner, pour rencontrer Skull. Il reçu la confirmation une minute plus tard, alors il dit. ''Il sera là ce soir. Un préférence pour le dîner?''

''Hum…'' Skull regarda le sol dans ses pensées. ''Je partirais bien pour un cheeseburger.''

''Okay.'' Dit-il agréablement. ''Tu veux aller faire les courses avec moi?''

Byakuran rentra rapidement comme si il était le propriétaire de l'endroit -il l'était, bien sûr- Et salua joyeusement Skull. ''Ciao~! Je suis Byakuran, mais aussi appelé Dolce.''

''Tu es si jeune?'' Demanda Skull confus.

"Je suis spécial~!"

''J'espère que tu aimes les cheeseburgers.'' Dit Tsuna. ''Et si c'est pas le cas, fais comme si.''

''Américain, hein? Des frites, aussi?''

Tsuna acquiesça. ''Je peux commencer à tout moment.''

''Maintenant c'est bon.'' Dit Byakuran, puis regarda Skull.

"Ouaip."

''Okay.'' Dit-il et se tourna vers le four, le mit à préchauffer. Il pouvait frire les pommes de terre mais cela aurait nécessité l'achat de matériel. En fait, il avait triché et acheté des pommes de terre congelées, assaisonnées et spiralées et avait l'intention de les faire cuire. Principalement parce que Skull avait bavé devant, et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment les faire à partir de zéro. Les galettes étaient déjà faite et attendaient dans le frigo et il avait utilisé du pain muffuletta. (pain au sésame sicilien)

Pendant qu'il attendait le four, il laissa Byakuran savoir à propos des dernières bouffonnerie de Deamon, ce qui fit rire son ami. ''Il est vraiment rusé.'' Dit Byakuran. ''C'est un trait admirable.''

Le four sonna, alors il étalait rapidement des frites sur un plateau et les glissait à l'intérieur. Puis se prépara à cuisiner, allumant deux brûleurs pour pouvoir chauffer deux poêles pour les burgers et pour le pain. ''Une tranche ou deux?''

''Deux.'' Répondirent-ils tout les deux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il faisait frire les burgers et le pain et pas longtemps après ça, ils s'assirent pour manger.

''Alors.'' Dit Byakuran. ''Je parie que vous pensez que Deamon a fait bouger les choses pour flairer les plus gros poissons de l'alliance avec un œil vers les Vongola.''

"Plus ou moins."

''Je pense que tu as probablement raison. Il y a quelques mesures de protection à prendre pour cette route. Tu fournis un service précieux et fiable… Les Vongola pourraient même prendre cette petite famille sous leur aile protectrice. Tu as pris la peine de trouver un nom de famille?''

''Heu…'' L'idée ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit. ''Non. Mais si je suis pressé je dirais Est.''

Byakuran haussa les épaules.

. . .

Lui et Fon étaient en train de faire du tai-chi côte à côte lorsque son intuition le frappa fortement et le poussa à bouger violemment sur la gauche, poussant Fon sur le côté. Il pivota et attaqua avec un kunai, formé en réponse à l'urgence de son intuition. Quelques secondes plus tard, il regardait deux hommes morts. Ils portaient des tenues de camouflage optiques.

''Merde.'' Jura-t-il, libérant son kunai. Il attrapa son téléphone sur une petite table près de la porte de derrière et appela Deamon. ''Rentre à la maison. À l'arrière. Nous avons eu une situation. Ouais, Fon est avec moi.'' Après avoir raccroché, il reposa son téléphone et alla enquêter les corps.

Un d'eux avait encore une seringue dans la main, ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à la photo. ''Comment par l'enfer m'a t-il trouvé?'' Marmonna-t-il.

"Qui?"

Il expira doucement et regarda au-dessus de son épaule. ''Verde. Ces deux-là travaillent pour lui. Je peux le dire par les équipements qu'ils portent, même si je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était si proche de créer un appareil actif. Apparemment l'offre de financement était une insulte.'' Il avala difficilement contre le sentiment croissant de nausée.

Fon acquiesça lentement. ''L'un d'eux semble avoir un appareil quelconque.'' Dit-il, en le pointant.

Tsuna regarda en arrière et fronça les sourcils. ''On dirai un compteur Geiger.'' (Compteur Geiger ou Geiger-Müller pour les radiations) Il pressa sa main contre son estomac.

''Es-tu blessé?'' Demanda Fon, allant se tenir près de lui avec un regard d'inquiétude évident.

''Mon estomac est juste…'' il secoua la tête. ''Besoin de trouver-''

''Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?'' Dit Deamon avec colère derrière eux.

"Verde."

Deamon s'approcha de lui et gronda sans un mot.

''Comme je le disais, nous avons besoin de trouver une réponse, quelque chose qui ne lui prouvera pas que je suis un collègue Arcobaleno.'' Il se retrouva pris à nouveau et regarda attentivement, puis se cramponna à Deamon. ''Je vais bien. Je suis indemne, de toute façon.'' Dit-il. Il regarda en bas et vit Fon regarder fixement les corps.

Après l'avoir serré, Deamon posa Tsuna et murmura. ''Je vais m'occuper des corps. Nous pourrons discuter après ça.''

''Je vais aller m'asseoir.'' Dit-il avec un peu faiblement, puis se dirigea vers la maison pour se jeter sur le canapé dans le salon.

Fon le suivit et pris place près de lui, puis étonnamment, lui tendit la main pour prendre la sienne et la lui serra.

Tsuna sourit, même si il n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Sa main libre se serra en un poing et il le claqua dans un coussin. ''Je suis tellement en colère maintenant d'avoir été forcé de tuer.''

Fon serra encore une fois sa main, puis lui offrit le téléphone qu'il avait oublié de reprendre. ''Tu devrais probablement le dire à Skull.''

Il grogna et acquiesça et pris le téléphone quand Fon relâcha sa main. Le message fut envoyé: _Urgent_. _La foudre a frappé_. _Revient à la maison_. Il lui fallu beaucoup trop de temps pour l'écrire car ses mains tremblaient. Le téléphone alla sur la table à café et il se rassit, soudainement épuisé.

''J'aimerais m'harmoniser avec toi.'' Dit doucement Fon.

''Pourquoi?'' Murmura-t-il, alors même qu'il ressentait la chaleur fleurir dans sa poitrine.

''Parce que tu es tout ce que je veux chez un Ciel.''

''Alors même que tu n'en connais pas beaucoup à propos de moi? Combien de secrets je garde?''

''C'est un peu tard pour te faire du souci pour ça.''

Il tourna sa tête et dit. ''Mon nom est Tsuna. Je vais bientôt avoir sept ans.''

Les yeux de Fon s'agrandirent comiquement.

Il expira doucement et posa sa tête contre le dossier du canapé. ''Je suis de la lignée des Vongola.'' Dit-il, en tendant une main pour la passer dans ses cheveux. ''Je suis recherché, sûrement présumé mort parce que j'ai quitté mon pays quand ma mère fut assassinée. C'est là que je me suis harmonisé avec Skull et Deamon.''

"Velo?"

''Hum.'' Il rigola sans joie. ''J'espère vraiment qu'il n'y aura pas de mort à chaque fois que… Parce que c'est assez malsain d'y penser.'' Il expira encore une fois et bougea sa tête pour voir Fon. ''Désolé de t'être harmonisé?''

''Non.'' Dit Fon avec un léger froncement de sourcils. ''J'aurais juste souhaité… Il n'y avait pas d'intention de tuer. Si il y en aurait eu une, j'aurais pu m'en occuper.''

Il haussa les épaules. ''Je te l'ai dit, j'étais préparé à tuer si nécessaire mais j'apprécie le sentiment. Toujours en colère d'avoir dû. Une part de moi espère que Deamon fasse quelque chose de vraiment dégoûtant.''

''Je l'ai fait.''

Il s'assit pour pouvoir regarder en arrière. ''Oh?''

Deamon sourit méchamment. ''Oh oui. Il a fallu un peu de travail mais ils rentrent dans une boîte que j'ai préparée. J'ai des constructions qui s'occupent de la livraison… Plus important encore, le moment où j'ai apporté cet appareil dans ton bureau, c'est devenu fou.''

Ses sourcils se levèrent alors qu'il eut un léger coup de pouce de son intuition. ''… La lettre? Il-il l'a traitée en quelque sorte?''

''C'est la chose à laquelle je peux penser. J'espère que tu me pardonneras quand je l'ai récupérée sur ton bureau et l'ai envoyée à une autre construction, avec le dossier, juste au cas où l'intérieur soit corrompu. Laisse-le envoyer plus d'assassins et s'amuser à trouver une base secrète dans les eaux de Sicile.'' Deamon se retourna et repoussa la table pour s'agenouiller devant le canapé et lui jeta un regard scrutateur. ''Tu es sûr que tu es indemne? Tu ne dit pas ça juste pour pas que je me fasse de souci?''

Un sourire sincère se glissa sur son visage. ''Je suis énervé mais pas blessé. Mon intuition a frappée. Si il y a quelque chose que je devrais demander c'est si Fon va bien. Je l'ai un peu jeté sur le côté en esquivant l'aiguille.''

''Je vais bien.'' Dit Fon.

''Et bien, si Fon est d'accord.'' Dit Deamon en lançant un regard à la Tempête. ''Nous pouvons toujours mettre en place une chambre dans la maison.''

''Oui.'' Dit Tsuna. ''Si tu veux être à la maison ici avec nous…''

Fon sourit et acquiesça. ''J'aimerais cela.''

''Tsuna, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas t'allonger un peu.'' Suggéra Deamon. ''Je vais faire le dîner pour ce soir, okay? Je viendrais te réveiller.''

Il poussa un soupir et acquiesça. Il espérait juste qu'il pourrait dormir sans être sujet à des cauchemars. Il en avait eu après la mort de Byakuran mais il était beaucoup plus jeune à l'époque. ''D'accord.''

. . .

Il fit signe à Fon d'attendre et alla s'assurer de la situation de son Ciel et même insinua le besoin mental de dormir. Ça ne serait pas garanti que Tsuna resterait endormi pendant un certain moment mais il s'endormirait. Puis il retourna dans le salon assez longtemps pour inviter Fon dans la cuisine avec un geste. La première chose qu'il fit fut de se servir un verre de vin et un pour Fon quand il manifesta son intérêt.

''Skull va avoir un infarctus.'' Dit Deamon, puis sirota son verre.

''Il devrait déjà être sur le chemin. Comment sur Terre, est-ce que notre Ciel peut-il avoir sept ans?''

''Cela mon ami, est une des rares choses à laquelle je ne peux répondre d'aucune façon qui te satisferait.'' Il regrettait son affirmation plutôt qu'il connaissait Tsuna depuis des décennies mais peut-être que Fon le repousserait alors qu'il essayait de le rendre confus. ''Mais comme tu l'as vu, il agit plus comme un homme adulte. C'est plus facile de penser à lui de cette manière.''

Fon fonça les sourcils et bu un peu de son vin. ''Sa mère a été assassinée.''

''Oui. Puisqu'il t'a déjà dit qu'il faisait parti de la lignée des Vongola et vu que tu t'es harmonisé… Son nom entier est Sawada Tsunayoshi. Il est un héritier potentiel. Sa mère a été assassinée par les Estraneo et ils ont été anéantis par les Vongola. La seule raison pour laquelle il était resté au Japon était à cause de sa mère. Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner comme son père l'avait fait. Skull s'est harmonisé avec lui la même nuit. Je l'ai fait quelques jours plus tard.''

''Je suppose qu'il ne s'entend pas avec son père, alors?''

Deamon secoua la tête. ''Il veut être avec lui le moins possible. Il a une rancune profonde là. Je ne peux pas dire que je me soucie beaucoup de l'homme non plus.'' Il haussa les épaules et bu plus de vin.

''Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il a contacté Skull en premier?''

''Non, il ne me l'a jamais dit, il ne m'a jamais expliqué ses raisons. Il était un peu négligeant au début, quand ils ont commencés à parler par téléphone et Skull a copié quelques divergences concernant son âge. Mais une fois que Skull a su la vérité, Tsuna l'a invité à lui rendre visite. Il m'a averti, juste au cas où Skull décide de le vendre aux Vongola du fait qu'il soit un Arcobaleno. Tout s'est bien passé, évidemment.''

Fon acquiesça. ''Comment connais-tu Tsuna?''

Deamon sourit. ''Je connais sa famille depuis longtemps.'' Le bruit de la porte d'entrée claqua, le faisant crier. ''Cuisine!''

Skull entra quelques secondes plus tard et se jeta dans un siège. ''Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? La foudre a frappée? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire par l'enfer?''

''En premier.'' Dit calmement Deamon. ''Souhaites la bienvenue à ton collègue gardien. Fon et Tsuna se sont harmonisés.''

Skull regarda Fon assez longtemps pour acquiescer, puis lui lança un regard exigeant.

''Apparemment Verde a été offensé par notre offre de financement. La lettre qu'il a envoyé pour refuser était… traitée d'une certaine façon., nous pourrait être suivie. il a envoyé des assassins.''

Skull tira sur ses cheveux et cria. ''Quoi!?''

''Tsuna dort.'' Dit-il avec réprimande. ''Son intuition a frappée et il les a tout les deux tués. Je les ai coupés en petits morceaux et les aient mis en boîte puis je les ai renvoyé à Verde comme message, en plus de me débarrasser de la lettre.''

''Okay, okay. Ma tête te croit mais mon cœur à besoin de le voir de lui-même.''

Deamon acquiesce. ''Il est dans sa chambre.''

Skull glissa de sa chaise et sortit en courant.

Deamon prit une autre gorgée et dit. ''Je suis content que tu es offert d'entraîner Tsuna, même avant de t'harmoniser. Il travaille depuis longtemps avec son kunai -il a trouvé cette idée par lui-même, même si son compagnon a peut-être quelque chose à voir avec ça- mais je pense que l'entraînement de Skull a commencé avec lui et ce que tu essaies de lui apprendre vont se mélanger en un certain style de grande polyvalence.''

Les sourcils de Fon se froncèrent; il avait l'air de se rappeler quelque chose.

Deamon était légèrement surpris que les expressions de l'homme se soient considérablement ouvertes simplement par l'harmonisation -ou peut-être la confiance.

''Je n'étais pas au courant que Iemitsu du CEDEF était de la lignée.''

Il acquiesça. C'était risqué d'en dire autant à Fon si tôt, mais Tsuna avait pris la décision de s'ouvrir et il n'essaierait pas de rendre son Ciel mécontent en conséquence. Alors… ''Oui. Quand le Vongola Primo s'est retiré-'' Et moins en dire sur ce sujet mieux c'est. ''-il a déménagé au Japon, changé son nom et c'est fait une nouvelle vie. Tsuna est son descendant direct.''

''Iemitsu est hors de course en tant qu'héritier parce qu'il a pris la tête du CEDEF. Je pourrait me montrer mais je crois que le Nono serait opposé à l'entraîner en tant qu'héritier s'il le fallait, simplement parce qu'Iemitsu aurait l'expérience dans divers leadership, plutôt que ce qui est nécessaire pour le Decimo.''

Fon lui lança un regard évaluateur. ''Tu as dit que tu connaissais sa famille depuis longtemps. Quel âge as-tu réellement?''

Une question à se demander compte tenu de son penchant pour apparaître à différents âges, plus les choses qu'il avait dit. ''Tu es maintenant mon camarade gardien et je veux être capable de croire en toi comme je crois en Skull. Alors je vais te répondre. Mais sache cela: si tu trahis cette confiance je te le ferais regretter plus que vivement.''

Fon le regardait fixement, ses yeux sombres ne laissant rien paraître.

''J'étais le Gardien du Brouillard pour le Primo et le Secondo, si ça peut te donner une idée de mon âge.'' Il était impressionné que Fon n'est pas beaucoup bouger, pas même un battement de cils.

''Est-ce que Tsuna le sait?''

''Oui. Il connaît tout mes sales secrets. Skull ne le sait pas mais il n'a jamais trouvé de raison de demander. Mais une grande partie de mon passé ne concerne que Tsuna et tant qu'il est satisfait, je le suis. Quand Tsuna a eu l'idée de devenir un courtier d'informations, j'étais celui qui sortait initialement et déterrais des secrets ou des informations que l'on pourrait vendre. Ce qui nous a permis d'obtenir légitimement des emplois .''

''Je suppose que tu es principalement en charge de la protection -de cette maison, en tout cas. Je n'ai pas encore vu quelque chose comme un système d'alarme standard.''

Il acquiesça. ''C'est pourquoi je pense que ce refus était traité d'une certaine manière. Une machine qui traque n'importe quelles substances n'aurait pas été trompée par ce que j'ai fais. Ça me fait me demander si je devrais changer notre façon de faire. Avoir une construction ouverte aux requêtes pour que je puisse transférer l'information en format numérique, puis détruire la demande originale. Soit ça ou trouver quelque chose comme cette machine pour vérifier que rien ne sorte de l'ordinaire.''

''Je ne connais pas beaucoup de chose à propos des Vongola comme je le voudrais mais j'ai entendu des choses.'' Dit Fon. ''Que puis-je faire de plus pour aider à développer les talents de notre Ciel?''

Deamon sourit. ''Continue avec le taï-chi et les combats. Le pouvoir de son intuition est une belle chose mais c'est mieux si il ne compte pas que sur ça an détriment de ses compétences. Maintenant, nous avons quelques chambres de libre, comme la maison à été choisie en fonction de Tsuna en prenant en compte un effectif complet ou presque de ses gardiens. Veux-tu les voir?''

Il guida de suite Fon dans une zone de la maison ou il n'avait pas été invité avant. Il s'arrêta à la porte de Tsuna pour jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur; Skull était blotti contre le dos de Tsuna. Il acquiesça et referma la porte, puis montra à Fon les chambres libres. Fon choisi la chambre non utilisée la plus proche, alors ils repartirent dans la cuisine, où il se servit plus de vin.

''Je vais transférer mes affaires demain.'' Dit Fon, en réclament son verre partiellement rempli.

''Mm. Juste une chose. Tsuna aime cuisiner comme un hommage à la mémoire de sa mère. Ça ne le dérangera pas que tu lui fasses des suggestions. Pour -oh.''

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?''

Il sortit son téléphone et envoya un message à Byakuran, puis posa le téléphone devant lui.

''Laisser… Dolce… savoir.''

''Juste qui est Dolce?''

''Je vais le laisser te le dire, puisse qu'il est un allié et ne fait pas parti de cette famille. C'est même probable qu'il soit là bientôt. Fettuccine Alfredo ce soir, je pense. Quelque chose qui ne rappelle pas le sang ou-'' Il s'arrêta quand son téléphone bipa et le vérifia; Byakuran était déjà en voiture. Il prit une gorgée de vin et se leva pour vérifier leur provisions.

. . .

Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de sa maison, sans vraiment voir quoique ce soit mais c'était un endroit qui le gardait dans le silence et l'aidait à penser -lui permettait même de le faire. Dolce était Byakuran, héritier de la Gesso Famiglia. Il n'avait pas expliqué comment il connaissait Tsuna mais il commençait à comprendre qu'il y avait quelques secrets entre eux trois, qu'ils ne seraient jamais prêts à partager. Il pouvait vivre avec ça.

De ce qu'il avait entendu dire par Tsuna au sujet de devenir un Arcobaleno a donné l'idée que ce… mémorial… était la source de certaines de leur connaissances. Il doutait qu'aucuns des autres n'aient vu cet endroit. Donc Tsuna connaissait des choses à propos des autres Arcobaleno qui aurait normalement nécessité un gros effort et des efforts impitoyable pour les déterrer.

Deamon était… intimidant, il se l'admettait alors qu'il emballait ses affaires de toilette dans un il disait la vérité sur son âge et expérience, il ne savait ce qu'il pouvait faire, quelle punition horrifique il pouvait utiliser sur les gens. Il y avait toujours une faible aura de folie autour de l'homme, même sous forme d'enfant. Mais aussi, même Byakuran semblait pencher. Il y avait un décalage entre l'émotion et la compréhension. Il se questionnait , seulement dans les recoins de son esprit, si ils étaient capable d'une profonde empathie.

Mais Tsuna semblait tout à normal, à part son excès de maturité pour un simple enfant. Est-ce que cela arrivait à quelqu'un qui devenait un Arcobaleno à un si jeune âge? Tsuna ne lui avait pas dit qu'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pouvait être aussi jeune. Son Ciel était impressionnant, cependant. Un tel esprit pour les affaires, capable de tuer, généralement calme. Il aurait été un brillant héritier.

Un bruit de bruissement le fit regarder vers le bas, pour voir la chaîne entourant sa tétine. Deamon la lui avait donnée, ainsi qu'un bracelet de cheville. Comme il faisait maintenant parti de la famille, il se voyait offrir les mêmes avantages; les avoir était un signe de confiance. En parlant d'avantage, il pouvait voir où Deamon arrivait par intuition que par rapport à ses compétences mais il pensait que ses tentatives d'aiguiser l'intuition de leur Ciel ne serait pas une erreur.

Le sac était emballé et il avait commencé à mettre les vêtements. Peut-être une structure labyrinthique dans le noir avec des pièges inoffensifs. Si l'intuition de Tsuna se mettait en place de manière appropriée, pour lui permettre de passer le labyrinthe, ça pourrait bien lui servir dans le futur. Il était un gardien et il ferait tout son possible pour assurer sa sécurité et le bien-être de son Ciel mais Tsuna devrait être capable de se défendre lui-même, aussi. Il était, il l'avait vu en action mais ils ne devraient jamais l'étouffer en étant surprotecteur.

Fon s'arrêta pendant un moment et pressa une main contre sa poitrine, savourant la fleur de chaleur qui résidait à l'intérieur. A chaque fois qu'il la sentait, ça menaçait de briser ses réserves. Les derniers vêtements étaient emballés sauf pour quelques tenues juste au cas où et il se déplaça vers les affaires de Lichi. Il se demandait si quelqu'un serait contre qu'il installe des treillis de toutes sortes au plafond de sa nouvelle chambre pour que son compagnon puisse jouer.

. . .

''Je pense que ça a l'air marrant.'' Tsuna regarda Skull et Deamon pour avoir leur opinions.

''Je ne suis pas sûr que ça t'entraînera.'' Dit doucement Deamon. ''Mais je suppose que ça ne fera pas de mal d'essayer.''

''Je pense que ça va aider.'' Décida de commenter Quince.

Il se tourna pour regarder son compagnon. ''Oh?''

"Tsuna?" Dit Daemon.

Il agita une main vers l'arrière.

''Je pense que ça va renforcer ton lien, pour t'habituer à écouter et avoir de l'expérience dans la pratique plus subtile que tu utilises.'' Puis Quince tressaillit légèrement de contrariété alors que Lichi volait une de ses dattes et bondit avec elle.

Tsuna rigola doucement et se retourna. ''Quince est d'accord.'' Étonnamment -pour lui, en tout cas- il n'avait aucun problèmes réels avec les cauchemars après l'assassinat raté. Il soupçonnait légèrement Deamon d'avoir fait quelque chose mais peut-être qu'il était méchant. Peut-être qu'il avait vraiment résolu certains problèmes qui, dans le passé, l'aurait fait plonger dans des crises d'angoisse et de dépression. Peut-être qu'il avait vraiment accepté que ses personnes le méritaient, que l'autodéfense était une raison valide.

Même dans le passé, il avait été sujet à des accès de colère à propos -des personnes comme Mukuro et sa vision que les autres personnes étaient des jouets pour qu'il puisse jouer avec, les tourmenter et les tuer. Byakuran. Certains pourraient se trouver, pour voir un autre point de vue. Certains ne pouvaient pas. Reborn n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire rentrer ça dans la tête. Il disait juste des choses comme quoi il était trop gentil, parfois.

Entraîner son intuition pourrait le conduire à être prévenu plutôt, avec des murmures de malaise beaucoup plus subtile. Peut être que sa mè- il ferma les yeux pendant un moment, voulant rester calme. ''Que faudrait-il?''

''Et que devrons-nous utiliser?'' Demanda Skull. ''Des épées de nouilles? Des chauves-souris qui volent?''

''Des plaques de pressions qui déclenchent des pièges à ressorts.'' Déclara Fon. ''Je pourrais voir l'utilité de la mousse. Elle pourrait brûler si c'était connecté mais ne ferait aucun mal sur la durée.''

''Est-ce que cette propriété est assez grande pour faire quelque chose, ou devrions-nous pencher sur l'achat?'' Demanda-t-il. ''Je ne peux vraiment pas nous voir amener une équipe pour nous creuser un labyrinthe souterrain.''

''J'aurais pu vous emmenez dans un des terrains d'entraînement de la famille.'' Dit Byakuran. ''Mais je ne pense pas que nous voulons que l'on te remarque. Je connais quelques entrepôts qui sont actuellement vides et je pourrais m'en approprié l'un deux.''

''Et bien, considérant que Tsuna est petit, nous pourrons avoir un labyrinthe à plusieurs niveaux.''

Tsuna fronça les sourcils vers lui. ''Et peut-être que tu devrais le faire aussi, en ayant les yeux bandés.''

''Pas une mauvaise idée.'' Dit Quince, le faisant encore de tourner. ''Pour toi, je veux dire. Même si regarder Deamon trébucher aveuglément serait amusant.''

Il ricana et se retourna.

''Pourtant, à un moment.'' Dit Byakuran, en le regardant. ''Tu pourrais envisager d'acheter un petit manoir. Le modifier à ta guise pour une utilisation sur le long terme et Deamon peut toujours remanier avec la mémoire après coup, que les travailleurs oublient l'endroit.''

''Donc, à court terme, utiliser un entrepôt mais je devrais passer en revu les finances pour voir ce que je peux prendre. Tu es toujours à l'aise avec le fait que l'on soit sur le territoire Gesso?''

"Bien sûr, Tsu-kun~!"

''Je vais commencer à chercher.'' Dit Deamon. ''Prépare-toi à examiner les perspectives. Nous pourrons les examiner, discuter des problèmes de sécurité, de la construction et des prix.''

Il ne tenait pas entièrement à l'idée de déménager encore une fois, mais il pouvait voir où Byakuran allait dans son train de pensée. La maison était assez grande pour eux tous mais si il ajoutait d'autres gardiens même avec des chambres pour eux, l'endroit deviendrait presque inconfortablement encombré. Et à la fin, il n'y aurait tout simplement pas de place pour s'entraîner correctement. Cela leur donnerai l'occasion de mettre en place une sécurité beaucoup plus complète, un espace de réserve pour les provisions, les armes et d'autres choses de cette nature.

Il n'avait jamais eu sa propre maison. Ce n'était pas sa maison. Avant c'était la maison de sa mère, bien plus que… la sienne. Et comme Decimo, c'était la maison Vongola. C'était une belle pensée, une maison pour lui, pour sa famille.

. . .

Tsuna était occupé à mettre une raclée de manière inventive quand Deamon entra et s'éclaircit la gorge. Il quitta rapidement son jeu et donna son attention à sa Brume.

''Verde a fait une grosse colère une fois qu'il a réalisé ce qui était arrivé à ses assassins. Son prototype Mosca Vert est totalement en fer maintenant. Mais après s'être calmé encore une fois rapidement et a commencé à marmonner à propos d'améliorer la tenue. Je pense qu'il croit qu'ils ont échoués d'une certaine façon pendant leur tentative, de sorte que les non-enfants pouvaient voir ses hommes.''

''Et bien, il n'y a aucun moyen que j'essaye de…'' Il s'interrompit. ''Si j'obtiens un Gardien de la Foudre, ce ne sera pas lui. Sa réponse à quelque chose d'essentiellement innocent était loin d'être raisonnable pour moi. Oui, j'avais une arrière-pensée mais pas à ses détriments. Il a un esprit brillant, donc j'aurais été déçu de manière abstraite si la relation ne s'était jamais développée jusqu'à ce point mais pas en colère, pas sans le connaître mieux. Mais ça…''

Deamon acquiesça. ''Je vais garder un œil pour n'importe quel potentiel mais je n'en ferais pas une priorité. Certaines choses arrives quand elles arrivent.''

. . .

Il se frotta les yeux de sommeil alors qu'il se rendait dans la cuisine afin de voir quoi préparer pour le petit déjeuner mais s'arrêta net sur le pas de la porte. Ses gardiens étaient rassemblés autour de la table et un cheesecake attendait là, surmonté de framboise et arrosé de sauce. ''Oh. C'est encore ce moment?'' Il se dirigea vers la table et sauta sur un siège.

Skull coupa une part et la mit dans une assiette, puis la fit glisser vers lui avec une fourchette. ''Oui. Joyeux anniversaire, Tsuna.''

''Un petit déjeuner surprenant.'' Répondit-il avec un sourire.

''Nous n'étions pas sûr de pouvoir te surprendre une fois de plus de la même manière.'' Dit Deamon. ''Alors nous avons pensés que nous pourrions commencer tôt.''

''Comment se fait-il que nous ne fêtions jamais celui de quelqu'un d'autre?'' Demanda-t-il, regardant Skull alors qu'il servait habilement une part à tout le monde.

''Tu es encore assez jeune.'' Dit Fon.

Tsuna secoua la tête. ''Non. Tu dis joyeux anniversaire mais ça ne veut pas dire, 'je suis heureux de passer une autre année avec toi'? Ou quelque chose comme ça.''

Fon baissa le regard brièvement. Il n'était pas le seul. Deamon toussa doucement et dit. ''Je ne me souviens pas de mon anniversaire.''

Tsuna lui jeta un regard triste. ''Mars, le vingt, alors.''

''Pour la symbolique?'' Commenta Deamon avec un haussement de sourcils, puis acquiesça.

Il piqua la pointe de son cheesecake une fois que tout le monde fut servit et commença à se régaler. C'était délicieux juste comme la dernière fois. Quand il posa finalement sa fourchette, une petite boîte déballée fut poussée vers lui par Deamon. Il enleva le couvercle et le mit de côté; un anneau était à l'intérieur. C'était une simple bande sans crête mais la surface extérieur semblait craquée, comme le lit asséché et sec d'une rivière. Il leva les yeux vers Deamon et dit. ''Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense?''

''Un anneau de Terre, oui.''

''Wow.'' Il respira. ''J'avais complément oublié ça. Merci.''

''Un anneau de Terre?'' Questionna Fon.

''Tu es au courant des flammes de la Terre?''

Fon secoua la tête.

''Il a seulement une famille à ma connaissance mais je suppose qu'il n'y a qu'une personne bizarre qui se promène.'' Dit Deamon. ''J'ai déterminé il y a quelque temps qu'il était possible pour moi d'utiliser des anneaux en accord avec les flammes -même les autres flammes pour le Ciel- et j'ai réussi à mettre la main sur un de Terre, pour Tsuna pour essayer. Je pourrais me tromper mais je crois que seul une personne assez puissante peut apprendre à canaliser leur pouvoir à travers eux.''

''Ce n'est pas un facteur des Flammes de Brouillard?'' Persista Fon.

Deamon haussa les épaules. ''Nous verrons, je suppose. Mais tu dois aussi considérer que Tsuna est un Ciel et que la propriété de base de ses flammes est l'harmonie. Qui seul peut le voir capable de brandir une flamme qui n'est pas la sienne, simplement parce qu'il pourrait la comprendre instinctivement.''

Fon se frotta pensivement le menton et hocha la tête. ''Quelle est la propriété de la Terre?''

''Manipulation de la gravité.''

Skull avait soudainement l'air un peu malade. ''Je peux penser à des utilisations quelque peu horriblement efficaces pour cela.''

. . .

Voilà pour aujourd'hui à Samedi pour Cielo et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite! Ciao~


	5. 2008

Auteur : Shivani

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Shivani qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Mai96 et Guest pour leurs Reviews.

Merci à: Akayui, Amnesia Riku, Audragon, Ciel Saynen, Cosmos Asma, Deponia, Ezriett, Hebihime, kedy ichyo, Lynnah O'Crazy, Mangetsuko, marjo1607, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Plume d'Akusa, Walarisse et yaoi-chan-poowa pour avoir mis en favoris et Follow.

Guest : ton pseudo ne sait pas affiché mais je pense savoir qui tu es ^^ Et oui Fon c'est enfin harmonisé avec Tsuna et qui sera le prochain à ton avis ? Le nom de la famiglia de Tsuna est EST, mais moi non plus je ne sais pas trop pourquoi Est… dsl. En tout cas merci pour le com !

Bonne lecture ~

Chapitre 5 : 2008

Tsuna fit en sorte que le bandeau était bien mit et lui bloquait la vue avant de partir avec prudence. Une main touchant légèrement le mur pour l'aider à se guider et il essayait de son mieux 'd'écouter' son sens nébuleux, son intuition. Il était certain qu'il n'allait pas y arriver quand il fut frappé au visage par une chauve-souris en mousse et avait faillit tomber.

Il savait que ses gardiens, qui regardaient en utilisant une technologie de vision de nuit, rigolaient de lui. Byakuran était venu au bout de quelques mois d'efforts et leur avait remis l'entrepôt pour le moment. Les travaux de la maison sur laquelle ils s'étaient mis d'accord mais il faudrait des mois avant qu'elle ne soit prête. Ils avaient dressés un certain nombre de plans concernant la propriété qu'ils avaient achetés et Deamon avait un certain nombre d'espions qui surveillaient les travailleurs.

Il se faufila dans un coin et ses jambes le firent tomber, finissant le nez au sol et jura silencieusement. Il devait essayer plus fort mais c'était facile pour son esprit de s'éloigner et de penser à plusieurs choses quand il ne pouvait pas voir. Il se releva, souffla et toucha le mur encore une fois -il assuma que c'en était un, en tout cas- il sentit vaguement un sentiment de malaise et s'arrêta, pas sûr de comment répondre.

Une tentative d'avancée augmenta l'intensité, alors il enleva sa main du mur et se déplaça latéralement. Cela aida mais alors qu'il recommençait à avancer, il dût s'arrêter. Il se déplaça latéralement une fois de plus et heurta un mur, alors il tendit la main pour se stabiliser. De nouveaux progrès étaient bien.

Il allait bien pendant un temps, puis marcha dans une piscine d'eau peu profonde. La soudaine différence de hauteur, vu son dos frapper le sol après qu'il ait vacillé, incertain et que son genou plia contre sa volonté. Cela lui fit se demander si le labyrinthe était actuellement pris au piège dans des segments avec différentes sortes de pièges dans chaque.

Il n'était pas supposé ''tricher'' en tapant avec son pied ou en utilisant ses mains pour autre chose que sa stabilité. Il n'était pas non plus supposé trouver le chemin en utilisant ses flammes pour accomplir quelque chose de similaire. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment son infra-vision serait utile mais c'était aussi sur la liste. Et sur cette note, il trébucha dans une autre piscine peu profonde mais réussi à garder son équilibre.

Il lui fallu six erreurs pour que son intuition commence à l'inciter, ce qui l'amena à se demander si le célèbre talent des Vongola ne considérait pas l'embarras comme digne d'inquiétude. Naturellement, c'est à peu près à ce moment-là que les pièges ont encore changés,quand quelque chose atterri sur sa tête. Un sac, peut-être, rempli avec quelque chose juste assez lourd pour être inconfortable et faire trembler ses jambes en réaction.

Il fallu trois autres cas pour que son intuition se fasse sentir, ce qui lui donna un sentiment de soulagement. Peu de temps après ça, il était dans une impasse et sentait un indice autour. Un bouton se fit connaître, alors il le tourna et ouvrit ce qui était bien sûr une porte.

''Bien joué.'' Dit Fon.

Tsuna enleva le bandeau et cligna rapidement des yeux face à la lumière. ''Ça semble avoir marché.'' Risqua-t-il.

''Pas immédiatement.'' Se fit entendre Skull. ''Mais c'est presque comme un apprentissage?''

''Une bonne chose que nous ayons préparé plusieurs couloirs, alors.'' Dit Deamon. ''Avec différentes configurations. Prends une petite pause, puis nous pourrons essayer autre chose. Combien dans la journée, cela dépendra de la fatigue que cela t'occasionne.'

Il acquiesça et accepta une bouteille de jus.

. . .

Ils faisaient du tourisme à Rome -pendant tout le temps que Tsuna avait passé en Italie dans l'une ou l'autre vie, il n'avait jamais fait- quand il vit quelque chose qui le fit s'arrêter et être bouche bée. Le jeune homme en question le remarqua et vient vers lui. ''Hey, petit gars. Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas? Tu as l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme.''

Tsuna avala et jeta un regard à l'homme, un sosie de Lambo, sauf pour les yeux; ils étaient bleus. ''Es-tu réel?'' Murmura-t-il.

L'homme s'accroupit et tendit la main, un air amusé sur le visage.

Tsuna la pris, presque surpris de sentir sa peau chaude et regarda le visage de l'homme avec stupéfaction. Ça le frappa finalement de qui cela pouvait être: Roméo. Il se souvenait vaguement cette nuit dans le cimetière, quand il appris que Bianchi avait tué un de ses ex-petits amis, et comment l'homme avait essayé de prendre sa revanche sous forme d'esprit.

''Quel est ton nom?''

''Hum…'' Ses gardiens réalisèrent qu'il n'était plus avec eux à ce moment-là et se hâtèrent de partir. ''Sora.'' Piailla-t-il.

''Sora, hein? Et bien, je suis Roméo. C'est ta famille?''

Tsuna acquiesça.

''Alors pourquoi ce drôle de regard?''

''Tu… me rappelles quelqu'un que j'ai connu.''

Roméo rigola, de toute évidence il n'en croyait pas un mot, pas venant de quelqu'un qui avait l'air d'avoir deux ans. ''Et bien, c'était sympa de te rencontrer. Malheureusement, je dois y aller. Amuse-toi bien, okay?''

''Okay.'' Dit-il et fit un innocent sourire radieux.

Roméo se releva, lui fit un petit signe et partit.

Tsuna fronça immédiatement les sourcils. Avait-il tort de vouloir sauver la vie de cet homme? Il était -il avait vingt et un ans quand il est mort?

Il se tourna vers Deamon et leva les bras dans une demande silencieuse. Deamon le prit rapidement, alors Tsuna murmura. ''Peux-tu le suivre pour moi?''

Deamon acquiesça et dit. ''Es-tu fatigué?''

Il secoua la tête. ''J'ai un peu faim, par contre. Skull? Fon?''

''Je pourrais prendre quelque chose.'' Répondit Skull, ayant l'air confus. Fon avait l'air vaguement suspicieux mais acquiesça agréablement.

Deamon le reposa et les conduisit vers un café, les installa à une table. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils avaient commandés que Tsuna dit. ''Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez mais… je suis très curieux à propos de ce gars.''

Deamon lui lança un regard entendu mais il restait à savoir si il reconnaissait Roméo par opposition à Lambo. La ressemblance avec Lambo et Lampo par extension, devait avoir piqué sa curiosité.

''Je veux en savoir plus à propos de lui.'' Il pris une bouchée de ses cannolo et huma de plaisir, plus fronça encore une fois les sourcils. Voir Roméo lui rappela Bianchi, qui lui fit se rappeler d'Hayato. Il y avait des lacunes et des points brouillés dans sa mémoire de sa vie passée mais il savait que peu après qu'Hayato ait eu huit ans, il avait découvert son illégitimité et c'était enfui -chez Shamal, peut-être?

De toute façon, Bianchi avait, à un certain point, affirmé être sorti avec Roméo. Il était mort d'une intoxication alimentaire. L'esprit de Roméo l'avait accusé de l'acte. Mais si Bianchi était devenue la petite amie de Reborn -il frissonna. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus de quatorze ou quinze ans à ce moment, ce qui était juste malsain à regarder.

Il admirait le courage de Bianchi, son talent et sa fidélité mais son habitude à s'accrocher à des hommes plus âgés et sa tendance a tourné à l'obsession… Peut-être que ce n'était pas la faute de Roméo? Peut être qu'il avait essayé de la fuir mais qu'elle était obsédée par lui…? En espérant que Deamon pourrait trouver la vérité.

Alors que pour Hayato, il n'était pas sûr de quoi faire. Hayato avait aussi des problèmes d'obsession, sans mentionner de confiance. Il ne pouvait honnêtement pas voir un garçon de sept ans se former pour devenir un mafieux fiable et compétent. Il était de retour au même problème qu'avant. Devait-il s'en mêler? Devait-il laisser ce monde se débrouiller par lui-même?

Skull posa une main sur son bras. ''Tu vas bien?''

''Je vais bien.'' Il prit une gorgée de son lait et demanda ce qu'ils visiteraient ensuite.

Ce n'est que quand Skull et Fon furent partis travailler qu'il fut capable de parler ouvertement avec Deamon. Le besoin de secret le dérangeait et il se sentait coupable mais… Il secoua la tête à cette pensée.

''C'est incroyable combien il leur ressemble.''

Tsuna acquiesça et raconta ce qu'il savait. ''Mais qui sais combien cela s'applique ici?''

''Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en préoccupes?''

Il haussa les épaules. ''Je ne suis pas sûr. J'étais juste surpris, de voir son visage et ça m'a rappelé plein de souvenirs. Ça m'a rappelé que non seulement il avait été empoisonné à mort mais que Bianchi pourrait être un problème si j'essaye d'amener Reborn au bercail. Il enseignait à Dino durant cette période quand elle est devenue un problème parce que je me souviens que Dino me disait qu'elle continuait d'essayer de le tuer.''

''Je vois. Et bien, j'ai un espion sur lui. Comme pour Bianchi, je peux forcer des changements là-bas, si c'est nécessaire mais tu sais ce que cela veut dire.''

Il grimaça. ''Je pense que nous pouvons ajouter le problème de Bianchi pour plus tard, quand je serait prêt à faire ce mouvement.''

"Et Hayato?"

''Je n'en ai aucune idée?'' Dit-il avec un soupir. ''Nous étions proches, je pense, nous nous faisions confiance l'un l'autre, mais… La seule raison pour laquelle il avait un lien avec la mafia, d'être pris au sérieux, c'est parce que Reborn avait décidé qu'il serait ma Tempête. Personne ne voulait le prendre au sérieux avant ça, pas même son propre père. Ce n'est pas à moi de dire si oui ou non il doit s'impliquer pour de vrai dans la mafia mais-''

''Tu as raison.'' Interrompit Deamon. ''Ça ne l'est pas. Parce que même si tu interviens, il pourrait toujours finir par travailler pour une famille et pas nécessairement une bonne. Ça dépend à quelle point il est désespéré. Les souvenirs que j'ai obtenu dit qu'il n'a même jamais utilisé ses flammes jusqu'à ce que vous alliez dans le futur. Avant ça, c'était de la dynamite. Maintenant c'est compréhensible à un certain point. Il était déjà dans la mafia. Il est née dedans et il en était conscient. Si tu ne le prends pas d'une manière ou d'une autre, le mieux que tu puisses faire est de trouver une famille décente qui peut être convaincue de l'accueillir et de l'entraîner.''

Ses yeux larmoyaient à cette pensée que son ancien ami pourrait être poussé à trouver l'acceptation. ''Il avait tellement de potentiel.'' Murmura-t-il. ''Il était un incroyable pianiste, il était tellement intelligent…''

''Il y a toujours le problème de ce qu' _il_ veut.''

Tsuna leva les jambes et enroula ses bras autour d'elles, posant son menton sur ses genoux. ''Vas-tu essayer de le trouver et garder un œil sur lui? Si il a des ennuis, peut-être que nous pourrons conclure un marché avec une famille avec qui nous traitons ou faire une offre de sorte qu'il continue à aller à l'école et … je ne sais pas.''

Deamon acquiesça. ''Je vais le faire. Mais je veux que tu te souviennes que même si tu le ramènes, ce ne sera jamais la même relation. Il n'est pas la même personne. Vous n'avez plus le même âge. Il ne sera pas ta Tempête, il sera _une_ Tempête. N'enjolive pas tes souvenirs et ne te mens pas à toi-même, Tsuna. Ce n'est pas juste pour toi.''

Assez juste, même si il détestait l'admettre. ''Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il est si différent. Je ne me sens pas comme ça avec Takeshi ou Ryohei. Je suppose que c'est parce qu'ils avaient des membres de leur famille, dont ils étaient proches sans les mêmes complications et qu'ils avaient du ne peux pas compter Bianchi parce qu'elle ne semble même pas remarquer ou s'en faire des dommages qu'elle avait causé, même si elle tient à lui comme son frère. Tu penserais après l'avoir vu tomber à genoux à plusieurs reprises, après avoir vu son visage, qu'elle aurait…''

''Tu t'identifies beaucoup plus à lui à cause de ton propre père.''

Il fronça les sourcils. ''Peut-être que je le fais.'' Après un soupir, il déroula et s'assied proprement, puis sortit un dossier de demandes en attente.

. . .

Avec les inclusions d'entraînement à la fois pour son intuition et de son anneau de Terre à son programme déjà régulier de taï-chi et de pratique de Flammes de Ciel, ses journées étaient pleines et avaient tendance à se mélanger. Les demandes continuaient à arriver et ils gagnaient une bonne poignée de clients mais pas tellement pour qu'ils n'aient pas de mal à suivre.

Deux mois de surveillance ont permis d'apprendre que Roméo était un free-lance qui se faisait souvent passer pour un livreur. Roméo avait un don pour faire passer son travail comme des jobs à court terme avec différentes compagnies, donc il pouvait avoir une propriété de façon légale. Tsuna se demandait si c'était comme ça qu'il avait normalement rencontré Bianchi.

''Je ne l'ai jamais vu utiliser ses flammes mais il a le goût d'une Foudre.''

''Hum.'' Tsuna soutenu sa tête contre son poing. ''Quelque part je ne suis pas surpris. Ça aurait été stupide de ma part de l'être mais je continues de l'imaginer comme un Lambo plus âgé, juste peut-être sans sa couardise.'' Il rapprocha le dossier fermé en attente et l'ouvrit. Une lecture attentive des requêtes disponibles intéressantes. ''Il pourrait vouloir rester un free-lance mais je ne vois pas de mal de le tester avec un travail singulier. Quelqu'un de naturellement régulier pourrait être un atout.''

Deamon lui vola les spécifications du travail et l'a lu en disant. ''Et bien, pas tout le monde même avec des flammes actives ne les utilise pour travailler. Même si, il semble en utiliser le concept pour détourner l'attention de leur vrai but, ce qui est en sa faveur.''

. . .

Roméo regardait son courrier paresseusement, mettant les factures de côté. Une enveloppe de grande qualité pris entre deux autres lettres attira son attention. Au centre du dos, il y avait une adresse de marquée mais pas de nom, juste une boussole étrange avec la pointe droite ombrée en orange. Il attrapa un couteau, l'ouvrit avec précaution et en sortit son contenu.

''Une offre d'emploi?'' Murmura-t-il. ''Qui par l'enfer sont ses personnes et comment m'ont-ils trouvé?'' Il posa la lettre pour s'attraper une boisson non-alcoolisée et réclama son siège. Un sentiment piquant de paranoïa lui monta le long de la colonne vertébrale alors qu'il réfléchissait à la façon dont ils avaient surveillés depuis des mois et qu'il ne l'avait jamais remarqué. ''Ils sont bons mais je suis officiellement effrayé maintenant. Mais…'' Il prit une gorgée de sa boisson et se rassied en regardant la lettre. ''C'est leur premier franc mouvement. Si ils me voulaient mort, ils auraient pu le faire facilement, je pense. Peut-être qu'ils sont difficiles et que je réponds à certains critères? Merde. Sans pression, pas vrai?''

A la fin il l'a mise de côté, face à d'autres jobs, l'oublia complètement jusqu'à ce qu'une deuxième missive arrive. Quand il vit le symbole dans le dos, il grimaça avant d'ouvrir la lettre.

''Une autre offre. Merde.'' Il alla à son téléphone et composa le numéro. ''Yo, Shamal. Tu as du temps?''

''Et bien, je suis assez-''

''Mec, regarde. J'ai quelque chose ici et je n'ai aucune idée de quoi faire avec? J'espérais que nous pourrions nous voir et peut-être avoir quelques indices.''

Il entendit un soupir attristé. ''Bien. Rencontre-moi à la place. Et tu ferais mieux de payer.''

Roméo roula des yeux et raccrocha, puis sortit. Shamal était déjà là à l'attendre quand il arriva au petit café bordant le square, alors il se glissa dans un siège. Après avoir été servit, il posa les deux enveloppes sur la table et les fit glisser. ''Tu reconnais ce symbole?''

Shamal attrapa l'enveloppe du dessus et regarda le dos, puis la laissa tomber sur la table. ''Courtier d'informations, très récent, alors je ne connais pas beaucoup de choses sur eux, juste des rumeurs.''

''Lesquels?''

Shamal haussa les épaules. ''Les rumeurs disent qu'ils ne traitent pas avec le côté le plus sombre des choses mais je ne sais pas à quel point c'est exact, peut-être qu'ils ont assez de requêtes et cherchent à se développer.'' Il agita une main négligemment et pris une gorgée de son expresso.

''Pas de nom?''

Shamal secoua la tête alors qu'il regardait une jeune femme passer, un sourire appréciateur courbant sa bouche. ''Juste 'Est' c'est tout.''

'Je devines que ça explique le symbole dans une certaine mesure', pensa-t-il et fit signe au serveur pour payer la facture. ''Merci, mec.'' Dit-il a Shamal, puis se leva.

''Je n'ai pas un repas entier?'' Se plaignit Shamal.

''Ouais, c'est vrai. Pour cette petite quantité?'' Il roula des yeux et retourna chez lui. Au moins, il était quelque part rassuré par rapport aux offres. Shamal avait cité une rumeur mais Shamal était beaucoup plus haut dans la hiérarchie squelettique des free-lance et avait régulièrement accès à de meilleur informations. L'homme disait que Reborn était comme une sorte d'ami, pour l'amour du ciel! C'était une classe supérieure, niveau-S de coolitude.

Il poussa un soupir et sortit l'équipement pour écrire une lettre avec, souhaitant que cette personne Est ou que l'organisation utilise les mails mais comprenait la valeur des points de chutes ou l'équivalent. Ce qu'il avait reçu était un job assez simple. Ils voulaient la disposition d'un atelier d'usinage particulier. Il prit un emploi avec un de leur fournisseurs assez longtemps pour faire quelques livraisons et avoir un peu de temps pour fouiller.

Roméo n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi ils voulaient cette information mais la carte complétée fut renvoyée et il reçut une carte avec des informations sur un compte de dépôt temporaire. Avec cela c'était une demande pour enquêter sur les matériaux premiers qu'ils utilisaient et si possible des dossiers concernant ces matériaux. Il fonça les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la seconde feuille, qui lui indiquait qu'un client qui commandait à la boutique recevait un travail de qualité inférieure et que l'objectif était de déterminer si c'était de la faute du magasin ou si ils étaient escroqués par leurs fournisseurs.

'Je commences à me sentir comme un détective.'' Murmura-t-il mais acquiesça. Tout semblait toujours honnête, alors il se prépara pour le second round. Il ne pouvait toujours pas dire si il était espionné tout le temps et ça l'effrayait au plus haut point mais il ne permettait pas à ce sentiment d'interférer avec son travail.

. . .

''Hum. Juste un seul machiniste en tire une arnaque.'' Dit Tsuna. ''Et bien, peu importe. C'est au client de décider comment gérer ça.'' Il écrivit un rapport et le jeta dans la boîte de sortie, mit sa base de données à jour et imprima une carte pour Roméo.

''Il semble qualifié.'' Commenta Fon. ''Le considères-tu comme un gardien? Tu sembles plutôt occupé avec lui.''

Tsuna fronça le nez. ''Cela donne l'impression que je l'aime.''

Fon sourit. ''Bien sûr tu ne penses pas qu'il a -quel était le terme?- la gale?''

Il souffla un rire de dérision à sa Tempête. ''Continue comme ça et je t'enverrais infiltrer une garderie avec Deamon comme papa. Et je ne sais pas. Je comprends et acceptes le rôle d'un Gardien de la Foudre mais nous traitons dans l'information.''

''Et tu as déjà attaqué.''

''Par un-'' Il ne pouvait pas penser à un bon mot.

''Et que tu en prennes soins. Un cas spéciale… peut-être. Mais combien de Deamon parade par eux-même? Je ne suis pas sûr que tu comprennes ce que ressent un gardien, Tsuna. Quand seulement un de nous est ici, les autres s'inquiètent. Je sais que Skull a besoin de s'éloigner, c'est juste dans la nature de ses flammes, malgré le fait qu'il soit heureux de passer du temps avec toi et nous.''

Il souffla un rire. ''Toi aussi, hein? Est-ce que tu proposes que je lui donne considération sérieuse pour cela? Parce que je suis un peu dense parfois et je ne suis pas toujours subtile.'' Il ne savait toujours pas comment il se sentait par rapport à Roméo. Quelque fois l'idée même ressemblait presque à une trahison au garçon à qui il n'avait jamais donné une honnête chance mais d'un autre côté, il était d'accord qu'un Ciel avait besoin des bandes de son arc-en-ciel rempli avec des couleurs vibrantes. ''Je ne me suis jamais considéré comme une personne sociale.''

Le sourcil de Fon se leva. ''Oui.''

Vrai. ''Pour l'instant, je vais juste lui envoyer des missions. Il pourrait éventuellement devenir assez curieux pour demander.''

''Comme moi? Comme Skull?''

Il acquiesça. ''Veux-tu m'aider à examiner ce qui est disponible et trouver quelque chose pour lui?'' Il était intéressé de voir ce que Fon pourrait choisir. Ça pourrait lui donner une idée des pensées de sa Tempête sans demander directement.

. . .

''Tu as réalisé que nous sommes suivis, n'est-ce pas?'' Dit Fon doucement.

''Le van blanc avec les vitres teintées?'' Répondit-il. ''Celui qui fait cliché? Je n'avais aucune idée que sortir pour une gelato (crème glacée) serait tellement excitant. Tu veux parier? Trafiquants d'humains, pédophiles, de la pornographie infantile?''

Fon toussa. ''Quand tu dit des choses comme ça j'en oublies presque à quel point tu es vraiment jeune. Alors comment veux-tu gérer ça? En se promenant innocemment dans une allée?''

''Je n'ai jamais rencontré de situation comme ça avant.'' Admit-il. ''Je veux dire, ils pourraient être n'importe qui, pas vrai? Si ce ne sont pas des mafieux…''

''Tu te fais du souci à propos des Vindice?''

''Oui.'' Répondit-il, essayant de rester décontracté. ''Je sais que la police n'est jamais une option.''

''Alors, tant qu'ils font le premier pas, ça ne fait rien. Nous pouvons soit les tuer pour leur présomption ou laisser Gesso savoir ce qu'il se passe sur son territoire. Je vais devoir t'asseoir pour être sûr que tu restes dans les lois, sinon.''

Tsuna sourit un peu penaud. ''Ouais, c'est pas une mauvaise idée. Et bien, je préfère jouer l'appât pour cette bande que de laisser des enfants être blessés, alors allons vers la ruelle à venir. Je me demande si ils nous veulent parce que nous sommes Asiatiques.''

Fon sortit son téléphone alors qu'ils tournaient au coin et observait discrètement avec le reflet de l'écran. ''Trois d'entre eux.'' Murmura-t-il.

Il regarda le sol pendant une seconde comme signe d'acquiescement et Fon rangea son téléphone. Tsuna pouvait entendre des pas silencieux venant de derrière eux, désynchronisés l'un de l'autre. Les cheveux à l'arrière de sa nuque se levèrent alors qu'ils se rapprochaient et il dût repousser le désir de frissonner. Puis une main descendit pour attraper ses cheveux et le tirer par la tête en arrière. Il attrapa une bouffée de produits chimiques de la gauche.

Au moment où le kunai se formait dans ses mains et qu'il se tournait pour attaquer, il aperçut quelqu'un au bout de la ruelle. Mais alors qu'il était en train de poignarder dans le côté du genou de l'homme qu'il l'avait, bien que ça lui avait coûté des cheveux quand son agresseur est tombé. Il continua en se lançant sur l'aine de l'homme afin qu'il puisse poignarder le deuxième à la cuisse.

Fon en avait assommé un et s'était joint à lui pour mettre à terre le troisième. Le témoin arriva en se précipitant dans l'allée, Tsuna pivota, prêt à attaquer mais se détendit quand il réalisa que c'était Roméo et se retourna vers les attaquants. Fon s'assurait qu'ils étaient tout les trois inconscients, alors il relâcha ses kunai et sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro. Après deux sonnerie, ça décrocha.

"Ciao~!"

''Yo, y a un problème.'' Dit-il, se tournant pour pouvoir regarder Roméo, qui avait l'air comiquement confus. ''Trois hommes viennent de m'attaquer. Aucune idée si ils sont actifs ou pas, mais c'est ton territoire, alors…''

''Où es-tu?'' Demanda Byakuran. ''Es-tu seul?''

''Non, je ne le suis pas.'' Dit-il en donnant sa localisation. ''Ils sont assommés en ce moment. Ils ont un van dans la rue , ils nous suivaient dedans.''

''Je serais là dans… dix. Ciao.''

Il ferma son téléphone.

''Quel enfer.'' Dit Roméo. ''Je te connais. Je me souviens de toi. C'était à Rome.''

Il fit un petit signe de main. ''Ciao, Roméo. Tu as une bonne mémoire.''

''C'est Sora, pas vrai?''

'' Hum...Ouais, Sora.''

Roméo fonça les sourcils vers lui.

''C'est Arashi.'' Dit-il, hochant la tête vers Fon.

Le froncement resta sur le visage de Roméo alors qu'il disait. ''Et ses trois-là?''

Tsuna haussa les épaules. ''Je ne sais pas mais ils allaient utiliser du chloroforme sur nous et qui sais ensuite.'' Il pointa le chiffon qui était tombé au sol. ''Nous sommes couverts.''

''Tu dit ça comme si j'allais partir.'' Rétorqua Roméo. ''Qui es-tu vraiment?''

Il échangea un regard avec Fon. ''C'est pas vraiment le bon moment.'' Dit-il. ''Si tu veux bien rester. Ça ne devrait pas être trop long.''

''Je penses que je vais rester assez longtemps pour être sûr que vous rentriez bien chez vous.''

''Parce que nous sommes deux petits enfants sans défense?''

Roméo fit un bruit grossier. ''Ouais c'est vrai.''

''Je suis presque certain que tu as détruit le genou de celui-là.'' Commenta Fon, regardant la blessure.

Tsuna haussa les épaules. ''Peut-être qu'il apprendra quelque chose de cette expérience.'' Dit-il un peu sans le vouloir. Au moins aucun d'entre eux n'était en danger hémorragique, pas en étant poignardé avec des flammes solides.

Juste à ce moment-là, il entendit le bruit d'une moto; qui crissa au coin de la rue et s'arrêta brusquement . Byakuran sauta et se laissa tomber pour tenir debout, puis se dirigea vers lui. ''Mes hommes sont à quelques minutes derrière moi.'' Dit-il, puis jeta un regard à Roméo. ''Et qui es-tu?''

''Roméo.'' Il avait l'air un peu perturbé qu'un pré-adolescent le questionne comme ça.

''Bien.'' Dit Byakuran avec dédain. ''Vous les avez fouillés?''

Tsuna secoua la tête. ''Tu as quelque chose?''

Byakuran sourit et sorti un sac de marshmallow. ''Toujours~!''

Il en attrapa une poignée et commença à grignoter. La réaction s'installa avec la perte de l'adrénaline et il voulait un remontant. Ils attendirent dans un silence agréable., même si Roméo bougeait sans cesse et une voiture sortit quelques minutes plus tard près de la fin de l'allée.

Quatre hommes en costume en sortir et se dirigèrent vers eux. Ils attachèrent les hommes avec efficacité et les transportèrent pour les jeter à l'arrière du van, ainsi que ramasser les mouchoirs. Deux hommes montèrent dans le van et partirent pendant que les deux autres retournaient à leur voiture et s'en allèrent.

''Je vais vous ramener.'' Déclara Byakuran.

Tsuna acquiesça et ils partirent, son ami se mit au volant de sa moto et Roméo les suivit derrière avec Fon.

''Tu as appelé…?''

"Pas encore."

Byakuran secoua la tête doucement et rit. ''Ça va être amusant.''

Le reste de la promenade se passa en silence et ce ne fut qu'à leur arrivée que l'inconfort tomba sur le groupe, entièrement dût à Roméo. Fon leva simplement un sourcil quand Tsuna se dirigea vers lui et Byakuran sourit. Il poussa un soupir et dit. ''Voudrais-tu rentrer?''

Roméo le regarda. ''En fait, oui.''

''Okay.'' Dit-il avec haussement d'épaules et continua son chemin. Il se dirigea directement vers la cuisine et sortit des boissons pour tout le monde, puis monta sur un siège et ressortit son téléphone. Deamon décrocha à la première sonnerie. ''Hey, heu, on a eu un accident.''

Deamon gronda doucement. ''Tu vas bien?''

''Mm. À la maison en ce moment. Je-''

''Ça peut attendre.'' Interrompit Deamon. ''Je serais bientôt à la maison.''

Tsuna regarda son téléphone quand sa Brume raccrocha. ''Je ne penses pas qu'il soit content.''

''Est-ce pertinent maintenant?'' Demanda Roméo avec insistance.

''Pourquoi veux-tu savoir? Je sais que je suis précoce et tout mais…''

''Tu étais un enfant vraiment mignon quand je t'ai vu la première fois mais ce que je t'ai vu faire avec ton ami, il y a un petit moment…'' Il souffla un rire cynique. ''Tu es actif Sora.''

''Je suis très actif. Je prends mes exercices très au sérieux.'' Dit-il innocemment.

Byakuran leva une main vers sa bouche bien qu'il ne réussit pas à cacher qu'il riait.

Roméo se pinça l'arrête du nez. ''Bien. Vous êtes de la mafia.''

Tsuna haleta et se pencha pour murmurer. ''Comment as-tu deviné?''

Deamon s'avança ayant l'air hors de lui pour l'attraper et vérifier qu'il allait bien. Une fois satisfait, il vola le siège et garda Tsuna dans ses bras. 'Que s'est-il passé?''

Fon soupira. ''Trois hommes nous suivaient dans un van blanc. Nous avons décidés de nous en occuper. Ils sont actuellement en détention.'' Dit-il inclinant la tête vers Byakuran.

''Et toi.'' Dit Deamon à Roméo. ''Pour quoi diable es-tu ici?''

''Je marchais devant une allée et j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil, j'ai vu ses deux-la prêt à être enlevés. Ils s'en sont occupés cependant avant que je puisse assez me rapprocher pour même aider.''

''Et je suppose que Quince était là.''

''Tu sais qu'il préfère dormir durant la journée.'' Répondit Tsuna.

Roméo repoussa ses cheveux de son front. ''Qui êtes vous? Je sais que vous êtes de la mafia. Les gens normaux ne produisent pas d'armes comme ça de nulle part, sans parler des enfants de deux ans.'' Tsuna se pencha une fois de plus. ''Okay. Fais comme tu veux. Je suis un de tes employeurs.''

Roméo lui jeta un regard sceptique.

''Le premier travail que je t'ai confié impliquait des soupçons concernant un atelier d'usinage. Tu as renvoyé le plan, puis déterminé que c'était un des employés qui en tirait une arnaque.''

''Putain de merde.'' Murmura Roméo.''Impossible. Tu es un bébé!'' Il repassa une main dans ses cheveux, puis sa mâchoire se décrocha. ''Attend une minute.'' Il regarda Fon puis Tsuna. ''Tu es comme ce gars Reborn dont j'ai beaucoup entendu?''

''Qu'as-tu entendu?'' Demanda Fon.

''Il est petit, comme vous deux mais tout le monde dit de lui que c'est le meilleur tueur à gage du monde. Il est comme une légende. Je ne l'ai jamais vu en fait, mais Shamal le connaît. Ils sont amis en quelque sorte, à ce qu'il dit.''

''Trident Shamal. Ouais, je le connais. Dit Tsuna. Alors Roméo connaissait Reborn mais pas les Arcobaleno? Comme c'est étrange. C'était assez mauvais que Roméo ait été témoin de quelque chose d'inhabituel. S'il disait quelque chose à Shamal, les chances que ça arrive jusqu'à Reborn étaient élevées. ''Oh, il y a quelque chose que je veux prendre dans ma chambre.'' Dit-il et regarda Deamon avec espoir.

Deamon se leva promptement et commença à sortir de la pièce avec lui. Tsuna regarda en arrière vers ses deux amis et dit silencieusement. ''Gardez-le ici.'' Au bout du couloir, il murmura. ''Limiter les dégâts? J'étais vraiment surpris qu'il soit là. Tu sais que je me débrouilles mieux avec les surprises potentiellement fatales et pas celle-là.''

''Tu es en train de me donner la permission de remanier l'esprit d'un allié?''

''Je penses que c'est probablement nécessaire.'' Dit-il à contrecœur. ''Juste assez pour qu'il ne parle de ça à personne en dehors de la situation.''

Deamon hocha la tête, puis créa une illusion d'ours en peluche et lui offrit avec un sourire. Il fronça le nez et l'accepta,le calant entre lui et Deamon. De retour dans la cuisine, Deamon reprit son siège volé.

''Et bien.'' Dit-il. ''Maintenant que tu en sais un peu plus à propos d'un de tes employés, es-tu toujours près à être employé par moi?''

''Euh…'' Roméo esquiva en prenant une gorgée de son soda. Quelques gorgées plus tard, il dit. ''Tu ne m'as jamais donné un job avec lequel j'étais inconfortable. Je ne suis pas vraiment _très_ demandé, donc les jobs que j'ai fait pour toi m'ont été d'une grande aide financière. Alors oui.''

''Es-tu prêt à considérer à travailler exclusivement pour moi?''

''Aussi longtemps que tu peux continuer à m'envoyer autant, oui.''

''Vas-tu te taire à propos de moi? De cette maison? De mes amis?''

''Considérant que je finirais probablement avec un sérieux cas grave de mort si je ne le fais pas…''

Tsuna dit. ''Et bien, l'Omerta existe pour une raison. Alors, d'accord, finis n'importe quels autres emplois que tu as avec les autres personnes. Je vais te donner un numéro de téléphone que tu peux utiliser -c'est un téléphone de rechange que je garde à portée de main. Tu es aussi invité à dîner avec nous ici une fois par semaine, ou vraiment n'importe quel jour où tu passe prendre des demandes.''

Roméo cligna des yeux. ''Es-tu habituellement aussi douillet avec tes agents.''

''Nous sommes seulement quatre, cinq en t'incluant. C'est comme une famille.''

''Oh. Est-ce que ton nom est vraiment Sora?''

''Ça l'est pour l'instant.'' Dit-il d'un air taquin. ''Alors, tu connais Arashi . Mon ami au cheveux blancs ici c'est Dolce. Et c'est-'' il tapota affectueusement le bras de Deamon. ''-C'est Kiri.''

Après que Roméo soit parti quelques minutes plus tard, Byakuran leva un sourcil vers Deamon, qui sourit. ''J'ai implanté une contrainte dans sa tête pour qu'il ne parle pas. Nous le saurons si il essaie d'aller contre, si il commence à avoir des maux de tête. Mais rien de ce que j'ai vu jusqu'ici dans ma surveillance ne suggère qu'il parlera. Il a eu un bon deal avec nous, un travail stable. Il serait fou de le gâcher juste pour poser des questions impertinentes. Et si il est fou, j'effacerais ces parties de sa mémoire et j'irais après tout ceux à qui il en a parlé.''

Il acquiesça pas entièrement heureux mais il était un de ceux qui ont incités son Brouillard à passer à l'action. Il devait d'abord se protéger et protéger ses gardiens et ses amis. Byakuran pouvait prendre soin de lui, il le savait mais il était toujours un ami proche et un ami de confiance, même si il n'était pas aussi proche dans sa relation que celle avec ses gardiens.

Au cours des mois suivants, Roméo était un élément régulier de la maison. Tsuna était amusé que sa potentiel Foudre ait bientôt oublié de le traiter comme son apparence le suggérait et qu'il supposait à la place qu'il était aussi adulte que doit l'être Reborn. Chaque fois que Fon était à la maison plutôt que de partir en mission, il tira Tsuna à part pendant une heure à la fois et lui enseignait la loi mafieuse et comment elle s'appliquait aux Vindice.

La seconde fois que Roméo se montra pour le dîner, Deamon commença. ''Alors tu dirais que c'est quoi tes points forts?'' Demanda-t-il.

Roméo fut surpris par la question mais dit assez facilement. ''L'infiltration, la plupart du temps. Je peux me débrouiller dans un combat basique mais je ne suis pas assez bien introduit pour avoir un vrai entraînement. J'ai appris ce que je sais dans les rues.''

Cela fit que Tsuna, fronça les sourcils. Même si Roméo ne le voyait pas de cette façon, il était responsable du jeune homme maintenant et l'entraînement était de même. Si jamais il voulait être plus polyvalent, Roméo devrait faire un effort pour apprendre et Tsuna avait besoin d'être celui qui lui offre. Il pouvait prendre ce qu'il avait apprit de Skull et Fon et payer d'avance avec Roméo.

''As-tu déjà tué quelqu'un?'' Demanda brutalement Deamon.

Roméo cligna des yeux et secoua la tête. ''Jamais eu besoin.''

''Es-tu contre?'' Demanda tout aussi brutalement Deamon.

''… Si ça arrive.'' Répondit Roméo. ''Un choix entre ma vie ou celle de mes attaquants? Je ferais tout mon possible pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire.''

''Tu as été très efficace jusqu'ici.'' Dit Tsuna. ''Mais je t'offre une option pour devenir plus efficace. Je vais t'entraîner.''

À cela Roméo semblait seulement légèrement sceptique dû a son mérite.

''Je connais des familles qui commence à entraîner leurs enfants pour être des assassins dés qu'ils ont trois ans.'' Il continua, en pensant principalement aux Bovino et aux Estraneo. ''C'est à ton avantage de savoir comment manœuvrer avec de petits adversaires. Nous devons compenser pour des problèmes comme atteindre d'autres manières et vous ne pourriez pas vous attendre à cela. Je prends soin des miens.''

''Et ils prennent soin de toi.'' Murmura Skull.

Tsuna lui lança un sourire reconnaissant et hocha la tête. ''C'est ce que vous faites. Nous sommes une famille.'' Ils étaient une Famille, aussi mais ce n'était pas important pour lui. Après tout, être le chef d'une Famille, a conduit des personnes comme le Nono à penser qu'il était bon d'utiliser des techniques expérimentales et non testées sur de simples enfants. Pas aussi mauvais que les Estraneo mais toujours mauvais. Pour Roméo, il dit. ''Tu es habituellement sur un job une partie de la semaine mais je pense que nous pouvons gérer au moins deux jours par semaine pour l'entraînement.''

Roméo semblait un peu opposé mais acquiesça finalement. ''Ouais, okay.''

Tsuna avait des arrières pensées, bien sûr. Il ne serait jamais capable de déterminer si Roméo conviendrait comme gardien si il ne passait pas plus de temps avec l'homme mais il voulait aussi vraiment l'aider à s'améliorer. Si ils n'étaient en bonne harmonie, alors d'accord mais si Roméo voulait être qualifié, même si il trouvait éventuellement une position autre part.

. . .

Il marchait lentement en attendant que son cœur reprenne le contrôle et que sa respiration se calme. Qui savait qu'être entraîné par son petit employeur pouvait être si épuisant? Même en ayant accepté, il était sceptique quant à son expertise mais maintenant il comprenait juste à quel point il pouvait être démoli par un petit opposant et Sora n'avait pas peur de faire des choses que les hommes 'virils' éviteraient.

C'était humble et humiliant d'être mit à terre par quelqu'un de la taille d'un enfant de deux ans à répétition. Même plus quand Sora admis avoir quelques années d'entraînement à son actif. Pire, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'Arashi pourrait le mettre à terre en quelques secondes et ne jamais se faire remarquer si il le désirait. Il sirota un peu d'eau et continua sa marche de détente. Il fit l'erreur de ne pas prendre en compte les avertissements la première fois et l'avait chèrement payé quand ses muscles furent contracturés.

Quand il avait posé des questions sur les étranges armes que Sora semblait créer de nulle part, la réponse le sidéra. Pourquoi personne ne lui avait jamais parlé des Flammes de Dernière Volonté? Trouvant qu'ils le suspectait d'être une Foudre l'apaisa quelque part et il accepta facilement l'offre d'entraînement.

Mais cela le conduit directement à tout entraînement physique. Apparemment l'endurance était vraiment très importante, connaître ton corps et ses limites, ou jusqu'où vous pouviez aller. Sora avait promis qu'aussitôt qu'il aurait un certain niveau il ajouterait au début, des exercices avec ses flammes. Il commençait vraiment à aimer être en compagnie de Sora. Ce n'était rien de spécifique, rien de particulier sur lequel il pouvait mettre le doigt dessus, mais quand même… Il était étonnamment gentil pour ce qui équivalait à être un chef mafieux. Son boss.

Les personnes pour qui il avait travaillé dans le passé avaient été raisonnablement gentils mais pas très chaleureux ou même accueillants. Peut-être qu'une partie était dû à son manque de connaissance quand il s'agissait de l'aspect plus… surnaturel… de la mafia? Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il n'était pas née dans une famille. Il ne s'était certainement jamais soucié du passé. Les temps avaient parfois été serrées mais il gagnait généralement assez d'argent pour survivre et au-delà de cela.

Travailler pour Sora et passer autant de temps à la maison l'aidait à se sentir dans une communauté, d'appartenance.

''Hey, tu vas bien?'' Sora le regardait avec un regard curieusement concerné vers lui.

''Ouais, juste en pleine réflexion, je penses.''

''Ok. Si tu es refroidi, nous pouvons passer à autre chose.''

Il acquiesça et pris place à la table qui était là. Tant que la météo coopérait , ils restaient dehors.

''Alors, les Flammes de Dernière Volonté. La meilleur façon de les décrire est de dire qu'elles ressemblent à une forme d'énergie à forte densité. Elles viennent de ta force vitale mais ne prend pas ça à la lettre en te disant qu'en les utilisant tu réduit ta vie ou n'importe. Je veux dire, tu utilises de l'énergie tout les jours et ça se réapprovisionne en nourriture et en repos. Je suppose qu'il est possible si tu l'utilises trop et trop rapidement tu peux te tuer, mais la plupart des gens perdent conscience avant qu'ils aient pu atteindre ce point, juste comme si tu pouvait seulement courir plus loin avant de t'effondrer pour une longue sieste.''

Il sourit et acquiesça.

''Les flammes en elle-même ont de multiples fluctuations. Un est le type. L'autre, la pureté. Un troisième pourrait être considéré comme la force mais ça pourrait être avec la pureté. Nous sommes presque certains que tu es une Foudre et la base de qualité pour une Foudre – ou Tonnerre, comme certains choisissent de l'appeler, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi- est le durcissement. Les Flammes de Foudre peuvent être utilisées pour durcirent et accroître la fermeté des objets. Elles peuvent être aussi utilisées indépendamment d'un objet, projetées sous la forme d'une barrière, ou comme une arme, comme une lame ou de l'électricité. Le rôle fondamental de la Foudre est d'attirer les dégâts sur lui et loin du reste de ses alliés, servant de paratonnerre de toutes sortes.''

''Et les tiennes?''

''Je suis un Ciel. La propriété de base pour les Flammes de Ciel est l'harmonie.''

Peut-être que ça explique un peu l'aisance qu'il ressent autour de son employeur?

''Toutes les flammes peuvent être utilisées offensivement, certaines sont juste plus adaptées que d'autres. Par exemple, la qualité de base des Flammes de la Tempête est la désintégration. Arashi m'a dit une fois qu'il avait utilisé ses flammes pour désintégrer la poussière dans une de ses maisons plutôt que de le faire normalement.'' Dit Sora avec un sourire.

Il ria. ''Okay. Quelle est la pureté, alors?''

''En un mot, ta résolution et la force de ta volonté. Plus tu es déterminé, plus tes flammes seront pures. Une partie de cela peut être atténué par l'expérience. Mais une puissante pureté veut dire plus d'effet. Une Flamme de Tempête plutôt impure pourrait seulement piquer la surface de quelque chose. Pour une Foudre, une barrière fragile peut facilement se briser. D'un autre côté, quelqu'un de déterminé à protéger pourrait créer une très forte barrière qui donnerait le temps à lui ou ses alliés le temps de régler n'importe quels problèmes.''

''Et les autres types?''

Sora acquiesça. ''Le pouvoir du Soleil est l'activation. Ça veut dire la régénération, pour soigner ou l'augmentation, comme pour faire travailler les muscles plus efficacement pendant un temps. Le pouvoir d'une Pluie est la tranquillité mais offensivement, ils sont capable de faire geler l'eau. Imagine l'horreur si tu faisait face à une grosse tempête? Le pouvoir d'un Nuage est la propagation ou la réplication. Ils jettent un couteau et soudainement c'est une douzaine, par exemple. Le Brouillard est la construction mais ce que tu vois la plupart du temps c'est des illusions. Ou plutôt, tu pourrais craindre de perdre ta santé mentale. Ce sont les bases cependant.''

''Okay. Comment tu les fais sortir? Tu rends ça si facile.''

Pour certaines raisons, cela lança Tsuna dans un fou rire. Quand il réussit finalement à se maîtriser, il dit. ''Disons juste que j'avais des problèmes au début et que j'ai fini comme ça. Mais à un moment donné, j'ai finalement compris compris que c'était une extension de moi-même, de ma volonté et ensuite c'était mieux, beaucoup plus facile. J'ai pu travailler à l'affiner.'' Tsuna leva une main et une arme apparue juste en ayant le temps de cligner des yeux.

Il l'a regarda curieusement.

''C'est un kunai.'' Expliqua Sora. ''Ils peuvent être jetés, utilisés pour creuser, pour aider à grimper, pour épingler quelque chose à sa place et bien sûr, pour poignarder quelqu'un avec. Si ma résolution m'échappe, ça disparaît, peu importe à quel point ça semble solide. C'est juste de l'énergie compressée. Et parce que c'est de l'énergie, je peux poignarder les gens et ils ne saigneront pas, même si c'est fatal. Cela prend du temps pour apprendre à utiliser tes flammes avec ce genre de sûreté et les utiliser dans une situation fatal peuvent être un peu fragile au début.''

''Tu as été dans beaucoup de ses situations?''

Sora soupira. ''Plus que je ne le voudrais. Tu as vu une de ses attaques. Celle d'avant, c'était deux assassins. Et avant que tu ne demandes, je les ai tué. Je n'aime pas être forcé à prendre des vies mais je défendais la mienne. Cela renvois à la résolution, qui est important pour utiliser tes flammes.''

''Je peux voir ça. C'est que c'est comme quand certaines personnes peuvent faire des choses incroyables sous la contrainte, comme par exemple, j'ai toujours entendu qu'une mère avait soulevée une voiture de son enfant?''

Sora acquiesça. ''C'est similaire, oui. Je pense que c'est plus une réaction chimique mais c'est toujours similaire. Sur certain aspect, ce n'est pas différent d'une autre compétence. Connais-tu d'autres langues que l'Italien?''

''Français.'' La plupart des gens prennent l'option langue à l'école.

''Et au début, cela t'a pris pas mal d'effort et de concentration, peut-être un changement dans ta façon de pensée.''

''...Ouais, tu peux dire ça.'' Acquiesça-t-il. Il tendit la main pour attraper une des tartes posées sur le plateau de collations qui avait été amené et couvert.

''C'est la même chose ou c'est assez proche. Maintenant, pour vraiment exprimer tes flammes ou les utiliser, nous allons avoir besoin de te donner un anneau pour l'utiliser comme concentrateur. Ils sont faits d'un métal réactif et accordés à un type de flamme.'' Sora mit son pouce sur l'anneau de Terre qu'il portait.

''Tu ne peux pas faire sans?'' Demanda-il, ne se souvenant d'avoir vu un anneau sur Arashi ou Kumo, par contre Kiri en portait quelques uns.

''Sous certaines circonstances, oui, mais c'est bien au-delà de tout ce que nous traitons en ce moment. Il y a d'autre articles, mais les bagues sont la meilleure méthode. Facile à porter, même si ce n'est pas forcément facile d'offrir.''

Roméo fronça des sourcils. ''Combien ça me coûterait?''

Sora secoua la tête. ''Rien, à moins que tu penses me rembourser et dans ce cas, je prendrais un pourcentage sur ta paie jusqu'à ce que ce soit payé. Tu fais partie de cette famille et la famille s'entraide.''

Il sentit un étrange resserrement dans sa poitrine à cela. Il avait entendu ses mots avant mais il ne leur avait pas donné de véritable signification. Sora le pensait. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment ils l'avaient trouvé ou pourquoi ils avaient choisit de l'employer mais dans une certaine mesure de réserve de certains d'entre eux, il avait été traité chaleureusement.

Sora semblait comprendre qu'il se sente un peu embrouillé ou en conflit et dit. ''Ce n'est pas un peu, de tout façon, ne t'en fais pas pour le moment. Pour l'instant, je vais continuer avec l'explication des Flammes de Dernière Volonté.''

. . .

Tsuna avait réalisé assez rapidement que le peu d'informations qu'il avait sur Bianchi était suspect. Elle avait prétendu que sa relation avec Roméo était horrible et pleine de problèmes. Ça pouvait être vrai. Mais l'implication pour Roméo était que c'était source de problèmes et il avait du mal à le voir. Il y avait deux questions qui compliquaient cette discussion depuis longtemps et c'était l'âge de Bianchi à ce moment-là et la présumée incompatibilité de leurs types de flammes. De plus, il était dans une dimension différente et les autres choses avait déjà été prouvées différemment.

Il aimait Roméo. Il était stable et bien ajusté et bien que sceptique à certains moments, il était prêt à écouter et plus important, écouter un enfant de deux ans avec tout les signes de sincérité. Il faisait aussi de son mieux durant l'entraînement que Tsuna lui donnait. Il savait que quelqu'un comme Reborn l'accuserait d'être trop doux mais ça voulait seulement dire qu'il devait continuer à s'entraîner lui-même vers le jour où il se préparerait à débouler.

Il n'avait jamais demandé à Skull ou à Fon des détails de comment ils se sentaient d'être un Arcobaleno ou à quel point l'ajustement avait été dur pour eux. Avaient-ils été forcés d'abandonner des personnes qu'ils aimaient? Des enfants? Même Reborn? Le seul dont il avait une idée était Colonnello. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il demanderait. Il préférerait écouter si ils voulaient en parler. Certaines choses sont juste trop personnelles pour être mises sur le tapis.

Mais Bianchi… Cette femme- fille à l'heure actuelle- risquait d'être tout aussi menaçante. Bien qu'au moins, s'il réussissait à être ami et à s'harmoniser avec Reborn, il se _demandait_ , si Reborn serait contrarié de voir sa harceleuse obsédée redirigée. D'un autre côté, il se demandait, si il pouvait s'harmoniser avec son ancien et à jamais tuteur, si Reborn se retournerait de façon très effrayante et blesserait la fille qui avait tenté de nuire à son Ciel, sinon la tuer.

Skull entra dans son bureau avec un grand sourire sur le visage. ''La maison est prête!''

Ses sourcils se levèrent. ''Vraiment?''

''Ouais! Quand déménageons-nous?''

Il était inquiet pendant un moment que Skull rebondisse si fort, qu'il frappe le plafond. ''Et bien, j'aimerais inspecter l'endroit avant pour être sûr que la sécurité soit bonne, les choses habituelles- puis nous pourrons faire nos valises et déménager.''

''Yahouu!'' Cria Skull et s'en alla.

Tsuna secoua la tête à ses bêtises. La dernière personne à laquelle il s'attendait à voir l'enthousiasme par rapport à la nouvelle maison était son Nuage. Il se leva et suivit. Skull était dans la cuisine à bavarder _avec_ Fon. ''Est-ce que quelqu'un lui a donné trop de sucre?'' Demanda-t-il en aparté à Roméo.

''Il a mangé une barre entière de chocolat au lait.'' Murmura Roméo.

Tsuna se faufila derrière Skull et l'engloutit dans un câlin, ce qui fit taire son ami. ''Est-ce que quelqu'un a glissé quelque chose en plus dont je ne suis pas au courant, pour l'exciter comme ça?''

''Hum… j'ai peut-être ajouté un peu de sel dans l'eau de la piscine pour Oodako quand tu ne regardait pas.'' Dit calmement Skull.

''Oh. Okay.'' Dit-il agréablement, puis le serra avant de le relâcher. ''Alors les gars, vous voulez vérifier l'endroit maintenait ou…?''

''Je vais chercher la voiture.'' Dit Daemon.

Le manoir était magnifique et honnêtement, beaucoup plus grand que ce dont ils avaient besoin. Cela voulait aussi dire que tout le monde pouvait être anti-social si ils le voulaient et pourtant toujours à proximité. Roméo avait les yeux larmoyants, incrédule une fois qu'il réalisa qu'il y avait une suite pour lui- jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il montrait ses émotions à nue. Il se glissa vers Tsuna pour dire doucement. ''Est-ce vraiment un indice?''

Tsuna secoua la tête. ''C'est une option. Et comme pour toutes les autres choses, ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'offrirai si j'étais inconfortable avec l'idée.'' Il avait plus ou moins accepté qu'il essayait activement d'obtenir une harmonisation et avait décidé de gagner du temps et d'ouvrir la voie. Le logement n'était rien et si Roméo décidait de déménager, cela aurait un impact positif sur son compte en banque. Tsuna espérait juste que l'homme pouvait réellement utiliser activement ses flammes parce que sinon il devrait envisager de chercher à nouveau. De toute façon, il n'avait pas passé tout ce temps à travailler avec Roméo pour le rejeter si il ne le pouvait pas.

''Donc si tu veux prendre l'option…'' Il le regarda fixement bien qu'il devait lever les yeux, cela diminua l'effet. Les yeux de Roméo redevinrent humides, alors il tapota le bras de l'homme et se dirigea vers la suite qui serait la sienne. C'était beaucoup plus grand que n'importe quelle chambre à coucher, bien qu'il puisse voir un avantage d'avoir un bureau dans la pièce extérieure, des chaises confortables et des bibliothèques. Avoir sa propre salle de bain était aussi une chose merveilleuse. Avoir un lit qui pouvait en contenir une douzaine comme lui? Excessif.

Il sortit et se promena au rez-de-chaussée. La cuisine était charmante et il y avait une salle à manger séparée, mais combien de fois elle sera utilisée reste à voir. Une bibliothèque, des salles d'entraînement, des espaces de vies (intérieur et extérieur), son bureau et d'autres pièces diverses. ''Donc, ce week-end? Je crois me rappeler que personne ne devrait avoir besoin d'être quelque part pour un job pour le moment.''

Ils acquiescèrent tous.

''Bien.'' Dit-il avec un hochement de tête. ''Nous avons quelques jours pour tout emballer, alors.''

Daemon était inestimable pour cela avec ses constructions et heureusement aucun d'eux n'avait d'énormes quantités d'effets personnels pour commencer. Le Samedi soir, Tsuna préparait le dîner dans sa nouvelle cuisine, celle qu'il possédait grâce aux conseils de Byakuran et de son intuition.

Après ça, il était de retour avec son emploi du temps habituel de paperasse, des jobs, des investissements et de l'entraînement de Roméo. L'avoir sous le pied la plupart du temps mis en évidence les différences entre les deux autres Foudre, qu'il connaissait bien. C'était probablement trop beau pour durer mais il profiterait pour le moment. Daemon avait obtenu un anneau de Foudre de rang S et il l'avait donné à Roméo durant leurs leçons.

Roméo le regarda innocemment et le touchant. ''Et j'utilise ça pour aider mes flammes à fonctionner.''

''Mm.'' Il leva sa main et fit jaillir des flammes de son anneau de Terre. ''Une fois que tu sauras faire ça, c'est comme allumer une lampe de poche, même si les piles semblent être faibles au début. Tu as besoin de détermination. Tu as besoin de croire. Tu le vois, je peux le faire. Ainsi que les autres. Alors tu le peux. C'est ton exercice maintenant. Allumes cette anneau. Une fois que tu pourras le faire sérieusement, et bien nous irons à la prochaine étape. Mais n'oublies pas et pratiques autre part.''

''Je vais supposer que c'est quelque chose d'autre liée à la mafia, alors.'' Dit Roméo. ''Essaies de faire en sorte que les civils n'en soient pas témoins mais si tu es obligé...''

Tsuna acquiesça. ''J'ai vu des mafieux faire des choses incroyables en plein milieu d'une place publique mais les civils s'enfuient habituellement. Ne le fais pas mais utilises-les si tu le dois. Autrement il n'y a aucun intérêt à développer ta capacité. Je n'hésites pas à utiliser mes flammes pour me défendre mais je vais aussi dans une ruelle pour les mêmes raisons, pour limiter l'exposition. C'est juste de la chance que la personne qui soit tombée dessus soit liée.''

Roméo acquiesça pensivement. ''Allumer les flammes de l'anneau.'' Dit-il doucement, regardant sa main.

''Cela aide si tu as une raison.'' Offrit Tsuna. ''Un but. Peut-être que maintenant ton but est de prouver que tu as assez de volonté pour faire briller cet anneau.''

Roméo leva la tête, interrogateur. ''Ton anneau fait une flamme brune-rougeâtre mais tes kunai sont orange.''

''Ah. Ce n'est pas un anneau du Ciel mais c'est pour une autre fois. Pour rappel, c'est rouge pour la Tempête, orange pour le Ciel, jaune pour le Soleil, vert pour la Foudre, bleu pour la Pluie, indigo pour la Brume et violet ou mauve pour le Nuage.''

''Et ça?'' Demanda Roméo, indiquant la tétine.

Il secoua la tête. ''Une autre fois.''

Roméo sourit résigné et acquiesça. ''Okay. Alors…'' Il retourna regarder sa main et l'anneau.

Tsuna s'éloigna et commença à travailler son taï-chi pour passer le temps, tout en restant disponible au cas où Roméo aurait besoin de lui. Fon sortit et le repéra, puis le rejoignit, disant calmement. ''J'ai mis les données sur ton bureau.''

''Le job des Carsetti?''

Fon acquiesça. ''J'en ai remarqué une de Skull, alors il est quelque part aussi. Ou il est partit dérivé, je ne suis pas sûr.''

''Si il est, c'est bon. Nous avons été tous ensemble un peu récemment, après tout.''

Fon gloussa.

Il était sur le point de suggérer qu'ils se jettent dans un combat amical quand une lumière verte attira son attention. Tsuna se tourna vers la table pour voir que l'anneau de Roméo crépitait de Flammes de Foudre. Il sourit grandement et prit un siège. ''Bien joué. Tu l'as fait très vite et je suis impressionné.''

Roméo retourna le sourire et perdit le contrôle de la manifestation. Il fronça les sourcils et les étincelles revinrent.

''Voilà une leçon.'' Continua-t-il. ''Garde ta volonté comme ça alors que d'autres choses se passent. C'est à cela que j'aimerais que tu t'entraînes. Commence avec cinq minutes, en gardant l'anneau allumé. Quand tu pourra le faire facilement, passe à dix. Puis nous verrons pour que tu gardes ta volonté tout en faisant autre chose, comme du taï-chi ou même un combat.''

Roméo l'a perdit à nouveau quand il levait les yeux. ''Et plus tard, en l'utilisant pour de vrai.''

Il acquiesça. ''Mais ne vas pas trop loin. Ça peut être fatiguant. Même au-delà d'apprendre à la façonner en quelque chose, on apprend à l'utiliser quand tu en auras besoin, un effet spécifique. Jeter un rapide bouclier ou taser quelqu'un et toujours porter ce qui se passe avec ton corps ou une arme.S'immerger trop profondément dans l'utilisation de flammes peux te faire agir par instinct que consciemment et l'instinct n'est pas toujours la bonne réponse. Après tout s'enfuir d'un grand prédateur sauvage est comme se faire tuer alors qu'essayer de te battre en est une autre.''

''Ouais, tout de même je ne me vois pas faire un safari bientôt. Alors, okay, je peux mettre une heure par jour pour commencer. Et quand je pense que je le tiens bien, tu verras.''

''D'accord. Et une fois que nous aurons un certain point, nous pourrons tester des choses comme la solidité avec laquelle tu pourras faire un bouclier, peut-être en utilisant à la fois des armes ordinaires et des armes de flammes. Comme ça, tu pourras savoir combien il te coûte et considérer si tu as besoin de faire plus d'efforts pour les rendre plus forte. Et aussi, comment elles réagissent aux différents types de flammes.''

Roméo poussa un lourd soupir mais acquiesça. ''C'est beaucoup de travail mais okay. Je veux dire, quand tu m'as dit que vous pensiez que j'étais une Foudre, j'ai été vraiment choqué. Tu sais, te voir créer ces kunai… Mais je penses que tu n'obtiens pas ce que tu veux si tu ne fais pas un effort. Je doute que quelqu'un d'autre se serait donné autant de mal pour m'aider. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu le fais.''

''J'ai eu un sentiment.'' Répondit-il. ''Et je te l'ai dit, tu me rappelle quelqu'un que j'ai connu. Cela m'a fait regarder de plus près. Nous avons trouvé que tu avais bonne réputation, alors j'ai décidé de tenter ma chance. J'espère que tu n'est pas malheureux...''

''Quoi!? Non, non. Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé ou retrouvé dans une compagnie si accueillante. J'étais assez seul à l'école, vraiment. Ce que tu as dit à propos des types de personnalités est hilarant.''

Tsuna sourit. ''Hey. Juste parce qu'un tas de graines vient d'un chêne, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elles grandissent exactement de la même façon. Je ne mets pas beaucoup de réserves sur les signes du zodiaque non plus. C'est plutôt simple d'assigner des catégories à des gens et d'arrêter de voir les détails sans importances.''

Roméo baissa les yeux pendant un moment, peut-être embarrassé.

''Hey, j'ai été curieux par ton apparence en surface.'' Lui rappela-t-il. ''Cela ne veut pas dire que c'est resté comme ça.''

Le regard de Roméo se tourna vers Fon pendant un moment, puis revint sur Tsuna. ''Et tes amis? Ou sont-ils tes gardiens?''

Tsuna leva un sourcil.

''J'ai été curieux, j'ai commencé à penser à des choses avant, à des structures, j'ai fait des recherches discrètes. Tu as un Nuage, une Brume et une Tempête. Et une Foudre.''

Tsuna ria. ''Oui, ce sont mes gardiens. Comme quelqu'un me l'a dit une fois, un Ciel seul est une chose douloureuse.''

''Je suis sous considération?''

''Oui. Et essaies de garder cette flamme pendant que nous parlons.''

Roméo ralluma son anneau. ''Que se passera-t-il si je ne… conviens pas?''

''Cela dépend. Tu fais du bon boulot et je n'ai aucun problème pour te garder si tu veux continuer à travailler pour moi. Si tu conviens- et c'est quelque chose qui dépends de nous deux, pas que de moi- alors tu deviendras un gardien. Ma question pour toi est de te demander à quel point tu sais ce que ça implique.''

''Oh, heu… Probablement pas assez. Ils semblent être comme une combinaison de gardes du corps et de bras droits de haut rang, en quelque sorte.'' Dit Roméo incertain.

Entre cette seconde et la suivante, Fon était assis à table et prit part à la conversation. ''Il y a plus mais essentiellement, oui.''

Roméo sursauta assez pour se cogner le genou sous la table et respira de douleur. ''D'accord. Plus de détails?''

''Il y a une… connexion.'' Dit Fon. ''C'est comme une endroit chaud dans ta poitrine qui ne disparaît jamais et te fait savoir que tu n'es jamais seul. Mais c'est seulement entre nous et Sora, pas entre nous. Nous sommes _ses_ gardiens, cependant nous nous protégeons quand c'est nécessaire.''

''C'est pareil.'' Confirma Tsuna. ''Même si j'ai plusieurs liens…'' Il haussa les épaules. ''Mais oui, tu sais que tu n'es jamais seul.''

''Combien de temps ça prend?''

Fon sourit faiblement. ''Cela dépend. Ça a pris des mois pour moi mais une partie de cela est d'apprendre à se faire confiance.''

Roméo regarda Tsuna, puis il dit. ''Et encore, des mois pour la fondation mais la formation littérale de la connexion est rapide quand ça arrive.''

''Il y a une petite affaire de mort en cause.'' Marmonna Fon.

Les sourcils de Roméo se haussèrent et un regard inquiet pris place sur son visage.

Tsuna toussa et dit. ''Je me suis harmonisé avec Arashi après que j'ai tué deux assassins qui en avait après moi. Kumo et Kiri après que quelqu'un proche de moi soit mort.'' Il pouvait dire que Roméo voulait en savoir plus à propos de ça mais pas avant, pas à moins qu'ils ne s'harmonisent. ''Heureusement c'était juste des coïncidences, parce que c'est une pensée de malade autrement.''

''Tu n'es pas exactement comme les habituels boss de la mafia, dont j'ai entendu.'' Dit Roméo.

Tsuna haussa les épaules. ''Je ne me considère pas moi-même comme un et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un territoire découpé ou quelque chose. Tu veux faire ton propre trou quand il n'y en a pas à creuser pour toi.''

''D'où le courtage d'informations.''

Il acquiesça. ''Nous n'avons pas le choix que d'être des mafieux mais nous avons le choix de participer.''

''As-tu déjà découvert à propos de ces trois-là que ton ami a remorqué?''

Il échangea un regard avec Fon avant de dire. ''La prostitution et la pornographie d'enfants. Ils les aiment jeunes. Le tout a été pris en charge.''

''Dolce est évidemment lié aux Gesso d'une manière ou d'une autre, vu que c'est leur territoire mais je suppose que je vais devoir lui demander directement pour espérer une réponse.''

Il acquiesça à nouveau. ''C'est une juste supposition mais je préfère penser qu'il ne va pas répondre à moins que l'on s'harmonise.''

Roméo huma, puis sourit. ''Si nous le faisons, j'en apprendrais plus à propos de tes secrets?''

"Oui."

''Parce que je suspectes que vos noms-là, ne soient pas les vrais.''

Tsuna éclata de rire. ''Peut-être. Mais c'est aussi vrai pour certain Ciels, qui pour une raison ou une autre, se retrouvent avec des gardiens qui prennent des noms à thèmes. Un Ciel que je connais a nommé ses gardiens d'après plusieurs sucreries. Un autre à partir de fleurs.''

''Et en parlant de ses noms… Peut-être que je vais essayer dans une autre langue. Tu utilises le japonais.''

"Oui." Confirma-t-il.

''Originaire?'' Demanda Roméo, regardant ses traits visiblement asiatiques.

''Oui.'' Dit-il, décidant que ce n'était pas si personnel et ce n'était pas comme si Roméo pourrait le lier à l'enfant disparu des Vongola, en supposant qu'il soit au courant de ça, vu la façon dont cet homme les avait cachés.

''J'ai l'impression d'être le seul qui ne connais pas le japonais.''

Tsuna sourit. ''Pour être honnête, je ne connais que quatre langues mais je travailles sur une cinquième. Je tiens également à souligner que tu as gardé ta flamme allumée depuis un bon moment.''

Roméo baissa les yeux, surpris; son anneau crépitait toujours de flammes verdâtres.''

. . .

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui alors c'était comment? Qui sera le prochain? Bref j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ Je vous dis à Mercredi pour Soulless, Samedi pour Cielo et la suite Lundi prochain ^^ Ciao~


	6. 2009-2010

Auteur : Shivani

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Shivani qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt pour sa Review.

Merci à: Akayui, Amnesia Riku, Audragon, Ciel Saynen, Cosmos Asma, Deponia, Ezriett, Hebihime, kedy ichyo, Mangetsuko, marjo1607, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Plume d'Akusa, RedBloodAlice, Tsuki Banritt, Walarisse et yaoi-chan-poowa pour avoir mis en favoris et Follow.

Bonne lecture ~

Chapitre 6 : 2009-2010

''Ciao, Oncle Reborn.''

Il sauta sur une chaise et inclina son chapeau noir avec un sourire. ''Aria. Tu sais que c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir. De quoi s'agit-il, cependant? Parce que ta lettre ne semblait pas…'' Il haussa les épaules.

Elle sourit en retour. ''Cela semble étrange, je suppose mais tu sais que j'ai un amusant petit talent, comme ma mère avait.''

''Et tu as vu quelque chose?'' Entreprit-il.

Elle fredonna. ''Ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens, cependant. Je ne sais pas si Mère l'a déjà expliqué mais ça arrive plus par vagues parfois flous. Je sais que quelqu'un va te faire une offre bientôt et le meilleur résultat possible serait que tu acceptes.''

Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement. ''Un travail?''

''Oui mais… Rien de normal, pas un meurtre. C'est bizarre, peu importe ce que c'est.''

Il prit une gorgée d'expresso qui avait été placé devant lui. ''Meilleure possibilité possible?''

Elle se mordit la lèvre. ''Pas directement. Pas immédiatement. Mais si tu le prends, ça te guideras à quelque chose que tu veux.''

''Aucun indice sur ce que cela pourrait être?'' Demanda-t-il curieusement. La moitié du temps, il ne voulait même pas savoir, à moins que cela implique un expresso ou de la nourriture.

Elle secoua la tête et dit. ''Juste quelque chose qui te tiens à cœur. Peut-être plus mais s'en est définitivement un.''

'Que diable veut-elle dire?' Se demanda-t-il alors qu'il prenait une autre gorgée. Il tenait à beaucoup de choses et la plupart d'entre elles était si proche qu'il serait damné pour ne jamais penser à eux. L'espoir était presque un concept étranger pour lui, après tout et pourquoi se noyer dans le désespoir?

''Nous avons de l'osso buco pour le déjeuner.'' Dit-elle. ''Es-tu tenté de rester?''

Il huma joyeusement. ''Nourris-moi.''

. . .

Quand Février passa, Tsuna se souvint que Dino avait dix-sept ans et qu'il était temps que Reborn devienne son tuteur -en supposant que cet aspect reste le même. Il n'était pas sûr de la date exacte à laquelle Reborn commencera mais si il demandait à Daemon de vérifier ou de demander à Byakuran de rester attentif… De n'importe quel façon, il voulait attendre jusqu'à ce que le problème de Roméo soit réglé et pour donner une chance à Reborn d'être confortable comme tort-tuteur.

'Et en parlant du démon.' Pensa-t-il alors que Daemon se baladait avec le regard vide. ''Je n'aime pas ce regard.''

Daemon secoua la tête doucement et lui fit signe de le suivre. Tsuna fronça des sourcils et se leva pour le suivre; ils finirent dans une des salles d'entraînement. Daemon ferma la porte, puis secoua la main, apparemment sans raison. ''Je ne pense pas que tu vas aimer je que je vais te dire.'' Dit-il.

''Je devine que ça veut dire que cet homme n'est pas tombé d'une falaise ou quelque chose.'' Plaisanta-t-il.

Daemon le regarda dans les yeux. ''Tsuna. Iemitsu … s'est remarié.''

''...Nani?'' La chose suivante qu'il savait, était que la salle d'entraînement était à moitié détruite et qu'il haletait, de colère? D'effort?

Daemon le ramassa et le serra contre lui.

''Je ne pensais pas que ça faisait encore si mal.'' Murmura-t-il.

''Tu as fais une belle chose quand tu as essayé de te rapprocher de ta mère.'' Dit calmement Daemon. ''Ce fut déchirant quand elle te fut volée. Je peux comprendre à quel point ça doit faire mal de savoir qu'il est...''

''Passé à autre chose?''

''Peut-être. En partie, du moins, trop tôt.''

''Ou entièrement. Je sais, c'est ce que font les gens. La plupart des gens ne pleurent pas pour toujours ou ne gardent de souvenirs proches.''

Daemon rit sous sa barbe involontairement et posa sa joue sur la tête de Tsuna pendant un moment.

''Alors, qui est-ce?'' Il voulait le savoir à moitié et d'une autre moitié non mais savoir était mieux à long terme, juste au cas où.

''Une quelconque gratte-papier du CEDEF en passant par Calea.''

''Cet homme est marié à son travail.'' Dit-il amèrement. ''Mais au moins cette fois, il est allé avec quelqu'un qui est au courant. Je me suis demandé si ma mère était juste une belle princesse d'un conte de fée pour lui. Il l'a rencontré quand elle était serveuse dans un restaurant, tu sais? Elle avait l'habitude de prendre des cours, pour l'aider à apprendre à cuisiner. Ses parents l'ont eu tard et … je penses que je ne voulais plus penser à lui, parce que c'était toujours à propos de ce qu'il voulait, de quels délires lui tournaient dans la tête à propos de sa vie parfaite, sa-'' Il secoua la tête.

''J'hésite à l'aborder mais il reste la possibilité qu'il ait d'autres enfants.'' Dit doucement sa Brume.

Il soupira; l'entendre le dire, blessait pour certaines raisons. ''Ouais. Aucunes autres nouvelles que je devrais savoir tant que je suis au bonne endroit pour exploser?''

''Une bonne et une neutre.'' Répondit Daemon. ''La neutre est que jusqu'à présent Hayato est toujours à la maison.''

Il acquiesça.

''La bonne est que Reborn a accepté de prendre le tutorat.''

Cela ramena un sourire sur son visage. ''Il va torturer Dino?''

"Oui."

''Quelque fois, je me sens encore mal pour lui.''

Daemon s'assit sur l'un des bancs le long du mur et déplaça Tsuna dans ses bras. ''Parce qu'il doit...''

''Tu n'as pas à être délicat.'' Dit-il en donnant à son Brouillard un 'regard'. ''Essaies d'entraîner quelqu'un de brisé. Celui-là ne saura jamais à quel point il a une influence sur cet étranger qu'il va rencontrer, cet Arcobaleno du Ciel qu'il cherche. Je ne suis plus ce garçon qui associe les flammes avec la douleur et la peur et l'humiliation ou le manque de contrôle. Je peux comprendre quelles étaient les intentions du Nono mais il m'a détruit.''

''Et puis tu as sauvé Byakuran et il t'a sauvé en retour.''

''Et toi.''

''Très bien, donc je n'ai pas complètement perdu la raison.'' Dit Daemon. ''Et je t'ai toi. Ce que, j'admets, je ne m'attendais pas quand je t'ai rendu visite pour dire que je comptais causer un peu de chaos.''

Tsuna rigola presque. ''Je suppose que j'ai eu de la chance. Quelque chose de vraiment bien comme des réparations pour le dernier tour?'' Bien sûr, cela lui fit se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé juste avant et se calma.

Daemon posa sa joue sur la tête de Tsuna, comme si il sentait son changement d'humeur, à nouveau.

Il le prit d'une nouvelle façon, décidant qu'il avait un attachement malsain pour sa santé mentale et dit. ''Tu as vraiment un bon cou, tu sais?''

Sa Brume resta un moment immobile, puis recula lentement pour qu'il puisse regarder Tsuna dans les yeux. Il semblait amusé mais Tsuna n'était pas sûr de ça. ''Merci.''

''… De rien.''

''Quoi d'autre à propos du reste de ma personne?'' Taquina Daemon.

Tsuna était horrifié de réaliser que son visage avait chauffé, ce qui voulait dire qu'il rougissait.

. . .

''Excellent!'' Complimenta-t-il. Roméo avait réussit à projeter un bouclier pour repousser le kunai en mousse que Tsuna avait jeté avec une précision mortelle. ''Tu le tiens vraiment!''

Roméo sourit un peu plus que d'habitude et lui fit signe de continuer.

Au cours des prochaines heures, Roméo devint plus compétents à obtenir un bouclier entre lui et les projectiles qui arrivait mais Tsuna pouvait voir les signes de fatigue arrivés, alors il se détendit et commença à ramasser ses fausses armes.

''Je peux continuer!''

Il secoua la tête. ''Tu le sais.'' Le réprimande-t-il. ''Tu commence à trembler, Roméo. C'est l'heure de prendre une pause. Peut-être l'heure de te donner plein de nourriture.''

Roméo ressemblait à une framboise aplatie et acquiesça. ''Je commence à voir pourquoi les types de boss sont souvent appelés grand-père.''

Tsuna s'arrêta dans sa ronde et dit. ''Est-ce que tu insinues que je fais l'équivalent masculin de te materner?''

Sa Foudre sourit. ''Tu me traites plutôt comme un bébé?''

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. ''Sale petit…'' Il forma et jeta un kunai tellement rapidement vers Roméo qu'il n'eut aucune chance de réagir. Quelques secondes plus tard, Roméo était épinglé au mur; mais au lieu d'être choqué, sa Foudre rigola simplement. Il soupira après s'être laissé appâter et libéra ses armes.

Roméo s'avança et commença à l'aider à nettoyer.

Une fois cela fait, ils rentrèrent doucement dans la cuisine, ou des boissons et des collations étaient faites. ''Nous allons continuer avec ça pendant un moment mais une fois que tu penseras que tu as vraiment compris ,nous pourrons passer à de vrais combats.''

''Est-ce que tu sors parfois pour des jobs?'' Demanda Roméo.

''Seulement au début.'' Dit-il en secouant la tête. ''Nous avions besoin de tout le monde dehors et l'expérience est tout ce dont le monde avait besoin.'' Peu importe que cela ait été son honnête introduction à la furtivité au-delà de ce que Skull lui avait appris et il avait eu l'énorme avantage de le bracelet de cheville de Daemon. ''Si c'était nécessaire maintenant? Bien sûr. Mais la chose est, que les gardiens ont tendance à devenir un peu fous si leurs Ciel se promène seul en dehors des protections.''

Roméo ricana doucement. ''Tu as des ennuis même quand ils sont avec toi. Je supposes que je peux comprendre ça. Et bien, je penses que si ça arrive, ce serait génial. J'aimerais m'harmoniser avec toi. Et-''

Tsuna sentit la chaleur dans sa poitrine s'épanouir dans un autre aspect et sourit ironiquement. ''Bienvenue, Gardien de la Foudre Roméo.''

''Je-'' Roméo avait l'air figé et avait une main sur la poitrine. ''Oh, wow. Je comprends maintenant. C'est comme un rappel tangible de comment je me sens et comment tu dois le ressentir, même si nous ne le dirons jamais à voix haute. C'est incroyable.''

Il tapota l'autre main de Roméo de compréhension. Si il avait un vrai regret de sa vie passé à part sa relation avec sa mère, cela aurait été ça, le manque d'harmonisation. Reborn avait fait de son mieux mais il avait travaillé avec des matériaux cassés et défectueux. Il sortit son téléphone et envoya une série de SMS aux autres pour les informer, tandis que Roméo était perdu dans ce nouveau lien.

Il eu rapidement des réponses et pensa à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour le dîner, pour tout le monde, vu qu'ils seraient de retour à la maison, au moins brièvement. Décidant de faire la moitié du chemin, il se mit à faire la sauce pour un poulet farci parmigiana.

Les autres réussirent à se montrer, exactement au bon moment. Tsuna sortait tout juste le dîner du four quand ils entrèrent dans la cuisine. Skull se dirigea promptement vers le frigo et en sortit la salade attendue et Fon mit la table avec l'aide de Daemon. Roméo alla chercher du vin.

Une fois qu'ils furent finalement tous installés et servit, Daemon dit. ''Alors...''

''Et bien.'' Répondit-il, caressant négligemment de ses doigts, sa tétine.

Fon et Skull échangèrent un regard, puis acquiescèrent.

Tsuna jeta un coup d'oeil à sa Brume, qui regardait son visage qu'il interprétait comme un accord sur ce point, alors il dit. ''Okay, le plus grand secret, Roméo, que tu n'as compris que partiellement est celui des Arcobaleno.''

''Qu'est-ce que l'arc-en-ciel à avoir- hein…'' Les sourcils de Roméo se froncèrent. ''Okay, stupide question comme je le pensais.'' Il prit une bouchée de son poulet et attendu.

Il sourit. ''En ce sens, Arcobaleno est le terme pour les sept plus forts, le sommet de chaque flamme et nous sommes tous… petits.''

Le regard de Roméo se tourna vers Fon et Skull pendant un moment. ''Alors ce gars, Reborn en ai un aussi. Pourquoi n'est-il pas là?''

''Il est sur ma liste de choses à faire.'' Répondit Tsuna. ''Mon vrai nom est Tsuna, au fait.''

Les autres dirent les leurs.

''Et- c'est la partie avec laquelle tu vas avoir des problèmes.''

''Oh?'' Le sourcil de Roméo s'arquât.

Il rigola nerveusement. ''Ouais. Je vais avoir neuf ans cette année.''

''Tu te fous de moi, mec. C'est comme une blague d'initiation ou quelque chose comme ça?''

Tout le monde à table secouèrent leurs têtes. ''Non, c'est son vrai âge.'' Dit Daemon. ''J'ai connu Tsuna toute sa vie. Il est-'' Il regarda Tsuna, qui acquiesça. ''Il est un Vongola par le sang, un descendant direct du Vongola Primo.''

''Mais- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux? Je veux dire, je ne peux pas imaginer qu'ils sont juste-'' Roméo agita une main confus.

''J'ai gardé le secret de la plupart.'' Répondit Tsuna. ''Pour ma sécurité, supposément, bien que ça n'a pas arrêté les assassins de passer à travers pour assassiner ma mère. Skull, Daemon et moi avons quittés le Japon le lendemain. Tu dois savoir que je méprises de tout cœur mon père.''

''J'oserais demander?''

Tsuna haussa les épaules. ''Il est actuellement à la tête du CEDEF, Iemitsu Sawada. Dans le cas improbable où tu le croiserais, tu devras être prudent. Après tout, je suis porté disparu, présumé possiblement mort. Les seuls qui connaissent l'histoire sont mes gardiens et Dolce.''

''Oh.'' Roméo avait l'air pensif. ''Cela signifie que tu es un héritier?''

''Techniquement, oui. Je suis en quatrième position. Cinquième si Xanxus compte toujours.'' Dit-il douteusement. ''Mais à moins qu'ils comprennent que je suis vivant ou que je leur dise. Je ne serais pas pris en considération.''

''Alors à mon compte, je ne connais pas les trois autres Arcobaleno.'' Dit Roméo.

''Colonnello est la Pluie. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, il travaillait à Mafia Land. Mammon est la Brume de la Varia. Le dernier est la Foudre, Verde est un scientifique. Et avant que tu le demandes, ces assassins que j'ai mentionné la dernière fois?''

"Ouais?"

''Ils ont été envoyés par Verde. Il semble qu'il n'ait pas apprécié une offre de financement. Mais il n'avait pas idée qu'il essayait d'assassiner un camarade Arcobaleno. Je vais garder cette information pour si et quand ce sera utile.''

Roméo fronça les sourcils. ''Est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose? Représailles? Du tout?''

Daemon ria sinistrement. ''Je l'ai fais. J'ai renvoyé un message sans équivoque. Verde a eu une crise de colère épique quand il a eu.''

''Bien.'' Roméo secoua la tête et retourna manger.

Par la suite, Fon amena Roméo pour fermement imprimer en lui les devoirs d'un gardien tandis que le reste du groupe nettoyait.

. . .

"Tsuna."

Il leva les yeux de son manicotti et s'arrêta. ''Je connais ce regard. Je ne vais pas aimer ça.''

Deamon lui offrit un sourire sans humour alors que les autres gardiens regardaient. ''Ienari Sawada est né, il y a deux jours.''

Tsuna baissa les yeux sur son repas et en mangea plus. Il avait su que c'était probable; maintenant c'était un fait. Il se demandait combien d'autre naîtraient au fil des années. ''J'espère que cet homme va me pardonner de ne pas envoyer l'habituel.''

''Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ses connaissances seront strictement limitées. Envoyer l'habituelle carte ne ferait que l'entraîner dans des accès de paranoïa.''

Il rigola presque. Autant il détestait son père, autant l'enfant était innocent. Et celui-ci avait probablement une bien meilleur protection dés le début. ''Probablement. Et je préfères ne pas laisser entendre que l'Arcobaleno du Ciel se soucie autant de la famille de l'homme pour garder un œil sur lui. Ça pourrait avoir l'effet opposé et lui faire gonfler la tête plus que nécessaire.''

Daemon ricana. ''En autre, des nouvelles plus amusantes, Reborn torture joyeusement son élève.''

Il ria alors. ''Bon à savoir. J'ai besoin de planifier mon approche.''

''Tu vas aller après lui bientôt?'' Demanda Roméo.

''Ouais. Deamon a mit en place les fondations, alors nous avons juste besoin d'un bon scénario.''

''Il est super intelligent, Tsuna.'' Dit Skull. ''Il va probablement voir à travers.''

Il sourit. ''Probablement. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas m'amuser à l'agacer.''

Skull ria joyeusement. ''Tu comptes l'espionner tout court?''

Tsuna se mordit la lèvre. ''Je ne sais pas. Ça pourrait l'énerver, je suppose. Mais je l'ai fait sur toi et Fon, alors, ce serait juste.''

''Si tu veux.'' Dit Deamon. ''Te coordonner avec moi. Comme ça je pourrais faire en sorte que tu ne jettes pas un coup d'oeil alors qu'il est dans une situation où cela pourrait causer des problèmes.''

Il acquiesça. Ça pourrait être malheureux si il le faisait quand une inattention de Reborn envers Dino pourrait conduire à une blessure ou pire.

''Jeter un coup d'oeil?''

Il sourit à Roméo. ''C'est une compétence que j'ai en temps qu'Arcobaleno du Ciel pour regarder à longue distance, ce que fais un autre Arcobaleno. J'assume que seul le Ciel peut, à cause de l'aspect harmonieux. Ça et parce que je me suis assis et me suis concilié dans mon esprit, ce qu'était exactement les rôles de chaque gardiens et comment je me sens à propos d'eux. Les rôles, pas les personnes en elles-mêmes, je veux dire'', Dit-il, déformant un peu la vérité.

Roméo acquiesça simplement, alors il savait que Fon avait avait parfaitement fondé le jeune sur ce point. Il savait que Fon avait pris la moitié de l'entraînement pour s'assurer que sa Foudre progressait en matière de combat physique, se concentrant à nouveau sur la défense.

''J'ai quelques idées.'' Dit Daemon, puis sourit d'une façon qui fit frisonner Tsuna avant de poursuivre son dîner. Plus tard dans la soirée, dans l'intimité de la suite de Tsuna, Daemon dit. ''C'est… fou.''

"Kami-sama," Murmura-t-il.

''Mais avant de faire ça, j'ai vérifié sur le chemin-''

''C'est à se demander si tu ne t'es pas pris un mur, alors.'' Commenta-t-il.

''-et Reborn est actuellement sûr, pour être espionné.'' Fini Daemon avec un regard noir.

''Okay.'' Pour celui-là, il ferma les yeux alors qu'il tenait sa tétine. Ses yeux mental s'ouvrirent pour montrer Reborn qui s'était figé en milieu de phrase. Une pulsation de flamme s'éteignit en une fraction de seconde qu'il lui fallut pour continuer ce qu'il disait. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il donnait l'impression que son arrêt était fait exprès mais c'était Reborn après tout.

''Tu ne veux pas vraiment dire ça, n'est-ce pas?'' Demanda Dino, un regard implorant sur son visage.

''Ce regard a-t-il déjà fonctionné et quand?'' Dit Reborn, souriant avec suffisance tandis que Léon testait l'air avec sa langue.

"Mais—Reborn!" Pleurnicha Dino.

Tsuna relâcha sa prise et ouvrit les yeux. ''Il est bon. Il a à peine bougé.''

''Et bien, nous pouvons arrangé ça quelque fois de plus.'' Dit Daemon. ''Bien que, plus tu regardera, plus il bougera pour comprendre. Mais-''

'As-tu arrêté comme pour faire un effet dramatique ou quelque chose?' Pensa-t-il, puis se renfrogna quand Daemon sourit soudain. ''Arrêtes de lire mes pensées, putain.''

''D'un façon ou d'une autre, cette fois si ça va le déstabiliser et le mettre sur ses gardes. Il s'attend à ce que l'autre chaussure tombe (Expression anglaise je ne sais pas…). Il est très intelligent et peut proposer un plan et une réponse plus rapidement que Skull.''

''J'ai le sentiment que tu penses à ne pas rejeter un coup d'oeil, alors c'est seulement un avertissement pour dire que le monde va bientôt basculer.'' Devina-t-il.

Sa Brume acquiesça, un sourire rusé s'installa sur ses lèvres. ''Alors, cette idée...''

. . .

Tsuna gambada le long du chemin qui menait au manoir des Cavallone, se détournant fréquemment pour courir après un papillon et piailler joyeusement. Il prétendait ne pas remarquer la formation de mouches qui volaient vers le manoir et continua à agir comme un enfant de deux ans en vacances du contrôle parental. Il réussit accidentellement à se rendre jusqu'à la sortie circulaire avant que quiconque ne le défie et à ce moment c'était Dino.

''Hey là, petit.'' Dit Dino d'une manière apaisante alors qu'il essayait de prétendre qu'il n'avait trébuché sur rien. ''Où sont tes parents?''

Tsuna lui adressa un grand sourire et agita la main, étourdissant momentanément le blond quand Daemon, qui se fondait dans le décor quelque part, fit apparaître des étincelles et un arc-en-ciel au-dessus de la tête de Tsuna. ''Ciao!''

''Heu…'' Tsuna leva les bras, dans une demande universelle et sourit à nouveau. ''Les bras!'' Dino se recula à cet assaut et faillit tomber. Quand Dino ne se conforma pas immédiatement, il se répéta avec plus de force. ''Bras!''

''Okay, d'accord.'' Murmura Dino et s'approcha assez près pour ramasser Tsuna et le mit sur sa hanche. Tsuna pria juste pour que son ancien grand-frère ne trébuche pas et l'écrase dans la boue. ''Hum, tu ne l'as pas dit. Où sont tes parents, petit?''

''Tu peux être mon papa si tu veux.'' Piailla-t-il alors que Dino le portait à travers un tunnel et dans la cour intérieure, appréciant pouvoir être capable de faire flipper quelqu'un qui avait une fois utilisé sa position pour lui faire la même chose.

Dino couina et trébucha à nouveau mais les sauva tout deux d'une rencontre douloureuse avec le sol. ''Mais tu n'as pas déjà un papa?'' Demanda-t-il paniqué.

Tsuna lui tapota tendrement le bras. ''Mais je t'aime bien!'' Piailla-t-il. ''Et je n'ai aucune idée d'où se trouve mon papa. Peut-être sur un bateau pirate?'' Il haleta. ''Peut-être qu'il apprend secrètement à être un ninja?''

Dino ria nerveusement et commença à chercher de l'aide autour de lui. Romario apparut de sa marche au niveau supérieur et descendit, ce qui fit pousser un soupir de soulagement à Dino mais Tsuna sourit simplement à l'homme et lui fit signe. Les idées folles de Daemon se firent et Romario faillit dégringoler le reste du chemin dans un mouvement plus adapté que le jeune maître.

Reborn décida de s'impliquer à ce moment-là et sortit de sa cachette pour le regarder fixement.

''Ciao!'' Dit il brillamment et lui fit signe. ''Je suis Sora!''

Reborn, n'étant pas un imbécile et était ridiculeusement perspicace, d'une certaine façon il remarqua la tétine cachée- peut-être que c'était les chaînes qu'il avait remarqué?- et dit. ''Tu vas me dire qu' _Il_ a choisit un Japonais au hasard pour être l'Arcobaleno du Ciel?''

'Et bien, mince.' Pensa-t-il avec une vague moue. Il avait porté la tétine derrière et sous sa capuche mais c'était évidement pas assez pour l'Oeil de Faucon là-bas. Bien sûr, il y avait eu la petite question de porter le piège dessus…. Il tapota la bras de Dino à nouveau et dit. ''Par terre, s'il-te-plaît.''

Dino tressaillit et le pose, décidant de poser une image dans le dictionnaire pour le mot 'confusion'.

Les sourcils de Tsuna se levèrent une fois qu'il fut au même niveau que Reborn. ''Je ne penses pas que le choix ai été aléatoire.'' Dit-il, laissant tomber complètement l'acte. ''Ou est-ce que tu laisses sous-entendre que ma puissance de flamme et sa pureté sont en question?''

Les yeux de Reborn se plissèrent au défi. ''Cela reste à voir.'' Dit-il. ''Que dirais-tu de me montrer? En ayant un petit combat amical avec mon étudiant ici présent?''

Tsuna jeta un regard à Dino, essayant de ne pas montrer son affection, puis se retourna son attention vers Reborn. ''Les règles?''

''Et bien…'' Reborn passa un doigt sur le canon de son pistolet alors qu'il contemplait la situation.

Dino paniqua, ses mains bougèrent de panique. ''Qu-quoi? Je ne veux rien avoir avec ça!'' Pleurnicha-t-il, puis cria quand Reborn tira un balle près de son visage.

''Quelle arme utilise-tu?'' Demanda finalement Reborn.

''Habituellement juste moi-même et mes flammes.''

''Attends une minute!'' Objecta Dino. ''L'Arcobaleno du Ciel!?''

Tsuna lança un regard dubitatif à Dino, puis retourna son attention à Reborn. ''Est-ce que ton étudiant souffre de problèmes de compréhension?''

''Il est un peu capricieux. Je travailles toujours dessus.''

''Je vois. Je suis sûr que tu fais du bon travail.'' Dit-il confiant.

Reborn sourit. ''Je le fais toujours.''

''Hum, hey?'' Dit Dino.

Reborn tira à nouveau. ''Juste toi et tes flammes, hein?''

"Hai."

''Et tu flânes en pleine campagne, sans garde.''

Tsuna ria gaiement. ''Je sais que tu n'es pas aussi stupide.''

''Donc tu as des gardiens.''

Tsuna se lécha les lèvres. ''Est-ce une demande? Parce que je pourrais avoir une ouverture dans laquelle tu pourrais… t'intégrer.'' Une partie de lui mourrait d'embarrassement à l'intérieur de ce qui ressemblait à flirter avec le Soleil. Mais si il ne se trompait pas, Reborn était amusé.

''Cela dépend de beaucoup de choses.'' Répondit Reborn. ''y compris la façon dont tu utilises tes outils. Alors voyons ça en action.''

''Là encore, les règles?''

''Et bien, ne le tues pas, évidement. Essaies de pas trop le blesser.''

Dino pris peur, mais resta tranquille ce qui était intéressant pour Tsuna, vu le nombre de fois où lui même avait laissé tombé quand quelque chose auquel il ne voulait pas faire face, lui était jeté dessus. Cela augmenta son respect pour Dino. ''Je peux travailler avec ça.'' Dit-il, puis s'avança un peu plus dans la cour.

Il fallut quelques balles de plus pour que Dino se rapproche et déroula un fouet. Tsuna se rappela de sa première utilisation et rougie presque. ''Tu es prêt?'' Demanda-t-il gentiment.

L'expression de Dino criait que non mais il acquiesça.

''Je vais te laisser commencer.'' Offrit-il.

Dino savait comment utiliser le fouet, mais il pouvait dire que le blond n'avait aucune idée de comment l'utiliser contre quelqu'un de sa taille. La première ouverture était tellement large. Il acquiesça et créa deux kunai télescopiques, un dans chaque main, puis s'élança alors qu'ils s'étendaient et les utilisa pour monter plus haut et se tourna.

Dino s'envola quand il reçu un coup de pied et frappa le mur à temps pour qu'un kunai de plus l'épingle au mur. Tsuna atterrit légèrement et secoua la tête, puis en jeta un derrière lui pour intercepter une balle. ''Pas juste.'' Dit-il en regardant par dessus son épaule. Il se retourna et s'approcha de Reborn, laissant le kunai qui retenait Dino se dissoudre. ''Il est plutôt jeune, à ce que je vois. Résistant, de ce que j'ai entendu. Je n'ai aucun doute que tu vas le mettre en forme.''

Reborn tiqua en un roulement des yeux. ''J'ai oublié à quel point les Japonais aimaient les jeux de mots.''

Il sourit, des étincelles et un arc-en-ciel apparurent à nouveau.

''Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter ça.'' Dit Reborn d'un ton interrogateur. ''Nous ne sommes pas dans un animé.''

Tsuna pouffa de rire.

''Pourquoi es-tu même là?''

Il laissa ses yeux s'élargirent. ''J'ai une réunion avec le Cavallone Nono.'' Dit-il. ''Te rencontrer est un merveilleux bonus. Et ton petit étudiant est mignon.''

Reborn le regarda fixement, puis se figea une seconde quand un Daemon déguisé surgit de derrière Tsuna et le pris dans ses bras.

''C'est l'heure,Sora.''

''Okay.'' Piailla-t-il.

''Laisse-moi deviner.'' Dit catégoriquement Reborn. ''Kiri?''

''Tu as compris, Taiyo!'' Répondit-il. ''La question est de savoir, le veux-tu?''

Daemon s'éloigna vers Romario, sans donner une chance à Reborn de répondre mais il pouvait entendre Dino dire. ''Qu'est-ce que ses mots veulent dire?''

. . .

Reborn fronça des sourcils mais son expression fut rapidement effacée avant qu'il ne se retourne vers Dino. ''C'était pathétique, demi-portion.''

''Mais il est si petit!'' Protesta Dino.

Ces sourcils se levèrent d'incrédulité. ''Impliques-tu que tu penses que ma taille me rend moins létal?''

Dino, au sens figuré,recula en secouant violemment la tête.

''Des tours, mon cher étudiant, pour avoir même été amusé par l'idée!'' Ordonna-t-il. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de lever son pistolet en menace; Dino commença à courir. Il continua à regarder son étudiant tout en aillant en tête sa rencontre avec l'Arcobaleno du Ciel.

'C'est ce que voulait dire Aria?' Se demanda-t-il. 'Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. J'ai pris ce job et je finis par rencontrer une personne que je cherchais, il n'y a pas si longtemps ? Il a dit qu'il était prêt à m'accueillir comme gardien. Le petit bâtard m'a pratiquement défié.' Il prit un moment pour tirer un coup de semonce quand Dino ralentit.

'D'un autre côté, je ne serais pas le premier.' Gronda-t-il. 'Peu importe qui est ce Brouillard, il est bon. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à ce montrer, même si je savais qu'il était quelque part. Pas Viper, cependant, impossible par l'enfer. Je penses qu'il demanderait de l'argent si l'on respirait le même air que lui, ces jours-ci.''

Il courut vers une autre rencontre. 'Tactiques intéressantes. Je n'avais jamais vu ça avant. Il a été gentil avec Dino mais a tout de même montré ce qu'il pouvait faire. Curieusement, il ne semblait contrarié sur le fait d'être maudit. Ou il était juste un bon acteur. Est-ce que- mon Dieu. Est-ce que j'essaie?''

Plus tard dans la journée, il rencontra le Cavallone Nono pour discuter des progrès de Dino. Entre deux sujet, il dit avec désinvolture. ''Nous avons eu un visiteur aujourd'hui.''

Nono s'éclaira d'un sourire. ''Que c'est charmant que tu- et bien, nous n'avions aucune idée de sa jeunesse ou de son âge. J'utilise la firme Welkin depuis des années.''

''J'ai raté le mémo là-dessus.'' Dit-il a contrecœur, pas que le Nono l'entendrait dans sa voix. 'Welkin?' Pensa-t-il. 'Combien de variantes du même mot utilise-t-il?'

''Oh, une firme magnifique.'' S'exclama pratiquement le Nono. ''Efficace, discrète, fiable. J'avoue que j'étais un peu hésitant au début, ils étaient nouveau mais je ne l'ai jamais regretté. Je leur ai tout d'abord donné un travail test bien sûr.''

Il était sur le point de demander exactement ce qu'ils faisaient quand le Nono ajouta. ''Ils ont été d'une grande aide pour retrouver les hommes qui essayaient de ronger mes flancs.''

'Courtier, donc.' Pensa-t-il. 'Cependant, j'aurai pu me passer de cette image.' Il revint dans une discussion sur les progrès de Dino et plus tard, de retour dans sa propre chambre, débattit de ses options.

. . .

Skull se moque de la description de leur visite. Il gloussait encore quand il partit au travail. Fon revint du sien et afficha un petit sourire d'amusement. Roméo apprécia l'atmosphère, n'ayant jamais rencontré Reborn mais il éclata de rire à propos de la description des effets spéciaux de Daemon par Tsuna, puis tituba en arrière quand Tsuna lui sourit et Daemon lui obéit en lui faisant la même chose.

''Bon Dieu.'' Dit Roméo à bout de souffle. ''C'est qu'il a un sérieux problème d'étrangeté.''

''Mais efficace.'' Dit Daemon avec suffisance.

Cela pris une semaine, mais une lettre arriva par les voix habituelles, de la part de Reborn. Ce n'était rien de spécial, juste une courte note qui mentionnait à quel point leur rencontre avait été intéressante. 'C'est sa façon de montrer son intérêt? Je doute qu'il soit franc avec un associé par opposition à un étudiant.'

''Il est très méfiant, selon la situation.'' Estima Fon. ''C'est certainement un intérêt.''

''Veux-tu m'aider à écrire une réponse?'' Demanda-t-il. ''Je ne sais pas si quelques-uns pourraient prétendre à bien le connaître mais tu le connais depuis longtemps.''

''Bien sûr. J'avoue qu'une part de moi...''

''Veut y mettre son nez?'' Demanda-t-il avec un faible sourire.

Fon sourit à nouveau. C'était un chose graduelle mais autour de Tsuna, du moins, il était beaucoup plus ouvert dans son comportement. Pour les étrangers, c'était un sourire froid et serein qui transmettait un soupçon d'amusement pour le monde général mais jamais en profondeur. Skull était pareil. Pour les étrangers, il était un peu bruyant, un peu arrogant et semblait essayé trop dur. Avec eux il était tapageur, direct et authentique. Malheureusement, cela signifiait de devoir écouter plus que quelques commentaires désobligeants à propos des femmes mais Tsuna haussait simplement les épaules.

Fait intéressant, Fon et Skull ne reçurent pas de messages de Reborn à propos de lui. Skull s'était attendu mais Fon? Tsuna se demanda si le rival amical de Reborn en avait reçu une, ou si Reborn avait été prudent-égoïste?- d'avoir gardé tout le monde dans le flou. Lui et Fon firent une réponse, Daemon l'a regarda pour un deuxième avis, puis l'envoya.

C'est pendant qu'ils attendaient une réponse que Daemon partagea certaines informations intéressantes. ''Un de mes espions a vu Enrico être déchiré dans une fusillade.''

Tsuna grogna. Roméo les regarda, évidemment confus mais ne dit rien.

Quince décida de flotter dans la pièce, malgré qu'il faisait jour et se posa sur son perchoir. ''Inquiet qu'ils finissent de la même façon?''

''Oui bien sûr.''

''Tu ne devrais pas supposer qu'ils le seront mais tu devrais probablement te préparer au cas où ils le seraient.''

''Je ne veux pas sortir de ma cachette.'' Gémit-il.

''Comptes-tu t'en mêler?'' Demanda Quince sans ménagement.

Il soupira.

''Parce que tu sais déjà que ton père c'est hors de question. Que va-t-il se passer si ils meurent tous de rivaux et qu'aucun des enfants d'Iemitsu sont des Ciels?''

''Certainement que l'un d'eux le sera!'' Protesta-t-il.

''Dis-le. Quoi ensuite? Ienari vient juste de naître. Tu es déjà un peu plus vieux.''

Quince n'a pas eu besoin de suivre cette ligne pour arriver à une conclusion logique. Sans preuve de sa disparition, ils recommenceront à le chercher, si Massimo et Federico mourraient aussi. Ienari aurait quatre ans quand Tsuna en aura treize. Un garçon de cet âge ne serait rien d'autre qu'un pion et certainement mort si la Varia réussissait à libérer Xanxus avant l'heure prévue. ''Merde.''

''Tsuna.'' Dit Quince patiemment. ''Arrêtes de paniquer. Planifies le pire mais ne supposes pas que ça ira dans ce sens. Et aussi, essaies de te souvenir que tu as des gardiens et que travailles à terminer un set entier? Tu ne seras jamais seul. Tu n'es pas un petit garçon perdu.''

'Et bien, techniquement je suis les trois.' Pensa-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement. ''Très bien. Tu as raison de pousser le problème. Ça me ferait mal à la fin si je glissais dans le déni.''

Quince acquiesça. ''De rien. Maintenant… quelques fruits, peut-être?''

Il sourit et alla en prendre un peu, puis se blottit dans une chaise avec un livre qu'il ne lirait pas, pour penser à ses options. Il revenait toujours à la même question: a-t-il le droit de s'en mêler? Ne l'avait-il pas déjà fait? Et Daemon n'était qu'un homme. Les espions étaient une chose mais ses mêmes espions ne pouvaient _être_ Daemon, juste une paire d'yeux en plus ou de faibles mains.

'Tu sais quoi? C'est le problème des Vongola.' Se dit-il. 'Oui, je peux peut-être, être ramené dans tout ça mais c'est leurs chefs, la vie de leurs héritiers. La seule putain de raison qu'ils n'ont pas complètement échoués avec moi, c'est parce que je n'étais pas là, alors ils ont encore basiquement échoués. Je ne suis pas responsable de leurs erreurs ou de leur laxisme, seulement pour les miennes. Je vais continuer d'essayer de gagner Reborn, puis je passerai à Colonnello. Je vais avoir ma famille. Et si ça arrive, nous, comme une famille, pourrons être préparés.'

. . .

Le petit café qu'il appréciait faisait les meilleurs cannolo. Reborn se glissa dans un siège en un battement de cœur, alors Tsuna sourit. ''Konnichiwa, Taiyo!'' Dit-il joyeusement. (Bonjour)

''Ciaossu, Sora.'' Dit calmement Reborn.

''Je n'ai pas encore commandé.'' Assura-t-il à l'homme. ''Mais j'attends avec impatience leurs douceurs. Le tiramisu est très bon.''

Reborn le regarda fixement pendant un moment puis dit. ''Aimes-tu le café?''

Il secoua la tête. ''Je suis plus une personne à thé.'' Dit-il alors qu'il claquait des doigts à une serveuse. Une fille se hâta et roucoula, les qualifiants d'adorables. Tsuna lui sourit d'un sourire innocent et la regarda fondre. ''Ciao!'' Piailla-t-il. ''Papa m'a donné un peu d'argent pour que nous puissions jouer à prétendre être grand!'' Dit-il fièrement.

''Oh,je pourrais te manger de suite.'' Roucoula-t-elle.

Tsuna rigola, puis essaya d'avoir l'air très adulte. ''J'aimerais commander un de votre plus fin chocolat au lait pour commencer.'' Déclara-t-il.

Elle soupira et nota ça, puis tourna son regard vers Reborn.

"Expresso, s'il-vous-plaît."

La fille le regarda un peu déconcertée par le choix mais Reborn lui donna un sourire à faire fondre un cœur et elle céda. Une minute plus tard, elle revint avec les boissons et s'en alla à nouveau avec leur commande. Tsuna s'occupa en regardant les gens jusqu'à qu'elle glisse des assiettes sur leur table et s'en alla. ''Nous avons tous nos façons, je suppose.'' Commenta-t-il.

''Quand tu as vécu aussi longtemps que moi.'' Dit Reborn alors qu'il ramassait sa fourchette. ''Tu apprends comment… traduire.''

Il acquiesça et envoya une rapide pulsation de- 'Okay, j'ai vraiment besoin d'arrêter de lire le manga Naruto.' Pensa-t-il. 'Parce que j'allais l'appeler du chakra à un certain point et m'embarrasser.'- flammes pour s'assurer que son lait et ses cannolo étaient intacts, puis pris une gorgée.

Un sourire rapide et secret passa sur la bouche de Reborn. ''Bon de savoir que tu peux faire ça.''

''Je présume que tu peux faire de même, même si ce n'est pas nécessairement de la même manière.'' Répondit-il. Il ne pensait pas qu'un non-Ciel pouvait vérifier la disharmonie dans ce qu'il consommait.

"Bien sûr."

''Autant je me suis beaucoup amusé à jouer la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, autant je préfère être cru.''

''Vas-y.'' Dit Reborn, mettant un autre morceau de tiramisu dans sa bouche.

''J'ai passé pas mal de temps après mettre réveillé pour la première fois réveillé comme ça à penser à qui je contacterais et tu m'es venu de suite en tête. Cependant ta réputation n'est pas à être… ignoré. Pour être franc, tu était intimidant.'' Tsuna était amusé de voir un regard suffisant sur le visage de Reborn. ''J'ai décidé que je devrais d'abord m'établir ou tu ne me prendrais jamais au sérieux.'' Il s'arrêta pour prendre une bouchée de ses cannolo.

''Le neuvième parle de toi et de ta firme très favorablement.'' Commenta Reborn.

''Je suis content d'entendre ça et mes hommes le seront aussi. Ils travaillent dur. J'ai également dû me familiariser avec mon changement de situation. Travailler sur les déséquilibres. Une fois fait, j'ai naturellement pensé à vérifier et voir où tu étais.''

''Tu as un quelconque moyen de nous espionner.'' Ce n'était pas une question.

Tsuna pris une gorgée de lait avant de répondre. ''Bien sûr. Je vais assumer que Luce ne l'a jamais utilisé.''

Les sourcils de Reborn se haussèrent. ''Comment connais-tu ce nom?''

Un petit sourire courba ses lèvres. ''Je sais beaucoup de choses mais je ne le partages pas toujours à moins que mon cœur ne soit impliqué.'' Il n'était pas tout à fait en train d'écraser Reborn sur la tête avec un marteau mais c'était assez proche.

''Tu ne seras jamais Luce.''

''Bien.'' Répondit-il, toujours souriant.

Les yeux de Reborn se plissèrent et il pris plus de tiramisu.

''Il y a un second problème par rapport à toi.'' Dit-il, puis se détourna pour prendre encore un peu de sa commande. Reborn agita impatiemment sa fourchette et pris une gorgée de son expresso.

''Mm, vif. J'aime ça. C'est très simple, Taiyo. J'ai entendu certaines rumeurs et j'ai enquêté. Pourquoi même penser à risquer un lien avec un potentiel gardien qui n'est pas lui-même?''

Son ancien tuteur fronça les sourcils.

''Est-ce que cela signifierait quelque chose si tes souvenirs avaient été vraiment trafiqués? J'ai été content de savoir que tu n'avais pas eu recours à cela. Je peux accepter beaucoup de choses, comme l'amertume parce que je suis moi-même amer à propos d'un certain nombre de choses. Mais quelqu'un qui trafique délibérément ses souvenirs? Comme une évasion bon marché? Non. Une fois que j'ai abordé mes deux préoccupations, j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil puis arrangé une rencontre pour te voir en personne.''

''Tu me donnes une chance basée sur ça.''

Tsuna secoua la tête. ''Je _nous_ donne une chance. Tu pourrais ne pas m'aimer à la fin, après tout.''

''Un point.'' Concéda Reborn. ''J'ai contracté un contrat à long-terme, par contre.''

''Oui, je sais.'' Dit-il d'un air taquin. ''Non pertinent, aussi comme je serais la dernière personne à suggérer que tu reviennes sur un accord. Mais sûrement que tu n'as pas besoin d'être avec le jeune maître à chaque heure de chaque jour. Toi et moi on peut aller jouez à des rendez-vous!'' Piailla-t-il, puis sourit à leur serveuse qui s'approchait.

''Est-ce que vous allez bien tout les deux?'' Roucoula-t-elle.

''Nous allons bien.'' Dit Tsuna avec un hochement de tête ferme. ''Quand je serais grand, nous pourrons nous marier?''

La fille rougit et gloussa. ''Tu es tellement mignon! Okay, je vais revenir vous voir un peu plus tard.'' Elle s'en alla, gloussant doucement.

''Jouer des rendez-vous, hein?'' Dit Reborn avec un sourire.

''Ou je peux être ton assistant super cool assez souvent. J'ai une entreprise à faire tourner mais j'ai le temps pour les choses que je veux faire. Faire connaissance avec l'héritier d'un de mes clients ne sera pas une épreuve. Il semble être un bon garçon et je pense qu'il sera un Ciel fantastique.'' Il sourit en se rappelant combien il était compétent- aussi longtemps qu'il avait un de ses hommes à proximité- et que Dino était gentil.

''Je peux demander au neuvième si ça le dérangerait.'' Dit Reborn, ne descendant pas l'idée. ''Mais selon l'endroit où tu es basé, cela pourrait être un sacré voyage.''

''Tu vas me laisser m'inquiéter de ça.'' Il souhaitait vraiment pouvoir risquer d'utiliser la capacité de déformation de Daemon, cependant. Près de huit heures en voiture n'était pas quelque chose qu'il espérait. C'était même pire en train. ''Je préfères te rencontrer dans un endroit où tu es confortable, plutôt que sur le bord, cherchant les complications d'idiots trop stupides pour résister à la tentation.''

Reborn avait l'air content de lui à nouveau. ''Je _suis_ bon. Les gens aiment se mesurer à moi parfois.''

''Au risque de gonfler ton ego, oui, tu es très doué.''

''Tu n'es pas mauvais non plus.'' Dit gracieusement Reborn. ''Cependant Dino n'est pas exactement un bon test. Pourquoi cette arme-là?''

''Je voulais quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas mettre enlevé.'' Dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. ''Bien qu'ils cautérisent les plaies comme je l'ai découvert.''

Reborn haussa les sourcils.

''Mm. J'ai été attaqué et j'en ai poignardé un d'eux dans le genou pour le mettre hors jeu. Après que les trois aient été mis à terre, je l'ai remarqué.''

''Mis à terre? Pas tués.''

''Hai. Je suis ami avec l'héritier du territoire où c'est arrivé, alors je l'ai appelé et lui et ses hommes ont ramassés ses déchets pour un interrogatoire. Si c'était plus que ces trois-là, et bien...''

Reborn acquiesça. ''Je vois. Ça fait sens.'' Il se tendit une seconde plus tard.

Le regard de Tsuna glissa sur le côté pour voir une version chibi de Daemon bondir vers eux. À la seconde où il fut assez proche, le reste de ces cannolo fut volé et mis dans la bouche de Daemon. Il soupira de résignation. ''Je suppose que c'est l'heure?''

Daemon acquiesça, s'amusant évidement de sa générosité.

''Tu sais, si tu les aimes tant que ça, tu peux juste me demander d'en faire pour le dessert.''

Sa Brume se mit à rire. ''J'ai déjà payé la note.'' Puis il se tourna vers Reborn. ''Ciao, Taiyo.''

"Kiri."

''Okay, bien. Malheureusement, le devoir m'appelle.'' Dit-il à Reborn. ''Fais-le moi savoir.''

''Je le ferais.''

Tsuna pris une dernière gorgée de son lait et glissa de sa chaise. Daemon pris son bras et ils s'en allèrent. La seconde où ils furent en sécurité, Daemon reprit sa forme adulte et prit Tsuna dans ses ce ne fut que quand ils furent dans la voiture que l'un d'eux dit quelque chose.

''Qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui envoyer?''

''Un bon gros tiramisu. Il est plutôt obsédé par le café, de tout façon. Je vais devoir vérifier pour voir ce que je pourrais faire d'autre pour des petits paquets.''

''Aw, mon petit Tsu-kun courtise son Soleil.'' Taquina Daemon.

"Ouais, ouais."

''J'aimerais le sceller avec des flammes mais...''

''Oui. C'est une chose des Vongola. Attends. Je me demande combien de temps je, ah- je ne sais pas quel mot utiliser. Comme quand je fais apparaître les kunai.''

"Matérialiser?"

Il haussa les épaules. ''Okay. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça durera. Je pourrais en théorie, fermer la boîte avec mes flammes, sauf que je les laisserais se dissoudre si on les regardait tout le temps. Peut-être une autre fois? Je ne sais pas.''

''Utilises juste ton symbole habituel pour le moment.'' Conseilla Daemon.

''Okay. Et rien ne dit que je ne peux pas tester l'idée à côté. Attends, attends.'' Il essaya d'y réfléchir. ''La lettre que le Nono a envoyé durant toute ce bazar avec la Varia, les flammes sont restées là parce qu'elles étaient en haut de chaque papier. Mais et si elles avaient été faites comme un sceau?''

''Oui, cela pourrait perturber les flammes.''

''Je le testerais quand nous serons à la maison, alors.'' Ce fut la première chose qu'il fit une fois qu'il gagna son bureau. Un morceau de papier fut plié en trois, puis il plaça un sceau du style Vongola dessus. Daemon le ramassa et l'ouvrit, les brillantes flammes orange sortirent. Voyant ça, Tsuna installa une boîte de rechange et commença à travailler sur une sorte de ruban avec ses flammes, pour encercler la boîte.

Il eut une demi douzaine d'échec avant de rire. ''Je vais continuer à m'exercer. Peut-être que si je réussis, je pourrais aussi avoir ce symbole 'gravé' dedans.''

''Je vais te laisser, alors.'' Dit Daemon, puis s'en alla.

. . .

Reborn regarda la boîte dans ses mains avec un juste mélange d'anticipation et de suspicion. Sora l'avait évidement envoyé; il y avait un 'ruban' autour de la boîte faite de flammes et l'étrange boussole inspirée steampunk associé à Welkin était 'gravée' dedans. Une sorte de construction de Brume lui avait directement livré et cela fit que Dino gauche comme un campagnard à sa première visite dans une grande ville. ''Dino recule un peu, vers le mur.'' Dit-il alors qu'il posait soigneusement la boîte sur une colonne cassée assez courte.

Dino s'enfuit et regarda de loin.

Il ses mains sur la boîte assez longtemps pour envoyer une pulsation de flammes à travers mais eu une réponse négative. Peu importe ce que ça contenait, ce n'était nocif. Cela était le cas, il brisa soigneusement le ruban et frissonna minutieusement quand ça se dissolva. Il envoya une autre pulsation et eut le même résultat, alors il souleva soigneusement le couvercle.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et ses narines s'écartèrent. Soigneusement cachées dans la boîte, se trouvait une sélection de douceurs. Tiramisu, quelques brownies et ce qui ressemblait à des crèmes brûlées. Il y avait aussi à l'intérieur une feuille de papier pliée qu'il prit avant de fermer le couvercle.

 _Taiyo,_

 _Kiri me dit que je suis un cuisinier passable, donc_

 _je pensais en partager avec toi comme un signe_

 _de mon estime. Laisse-moi savoir ce que tu en penses?_

 _Sora_

Il plia la lettre et la rangea, puis jeta un nouveau un coup d'oeil dans la boîte. Si il ne faisait pas attention, il pourrait commencer à saliver à l'odeur qui lui arrivait.

"Reborn?"

'Ah.' Pensa-t-il. 'Un volontaire.' Il fit un geste à Dino et attendit jusqu'à ce que le blond n'arrive puis sortit un brownie et lui offrit.

Dino, encore trop confiant, sourit et mordit immédiatement, puis gémit. ''Oh, Dieu.'' Il dévora ensuite le brownie en un temps record et regarda avec envie la boîte, ses doigts se tordant vers elle.

'C'était légèrement dérangeant.' Pensa-t-il, puis ferma la boîte. ''Rentrons.'' Une fois réinstallé, il place un carré de tiramisu dans une assiette et le poussa vers Dino, qui sauta dessus avec l'enthousiasme d'une fouine folle. Des gémissements étaient de nouveau inclus. Dino n'était pas tombé mort aussi ou ne s'était pas plaint de douleur agonisante à l'estomac.

Cela étant, il attrapa un brownie et mordit dedans. Ce ne fut que grâce à ses années d'entraînement qu'il ne gémit pas. Sora avait réussit à incorporer du café dans des petites rivière gluante de délice. 'Seigneur.'' Pensa-t-il alors qu'il savourait le goût. 'Et Kiri dit 'passable'? Attends, Japonais. Ils sont modestes envers une faute- habituellement.'

Dino regardait la crème brûlée avec des yeux affamés, alors il lui en remit un, puis se prit un carré de tiramisu. 'Seigneur.' Pensa-t-il à nouveau. 'Je penses qu'il essaie de me séduire avec de la nourriture.' Il était presque effrayé d'essayer le dernier choix mais il le ferait. Il était courageux.

. . .

Après un mois de courtes lettres, Reborn l'invita à venir l'aider, alors Tsuna et Daemon partirent, laissant Fon en charge pendant qu'ils étaient absent. Fon et Skull feraient parties du jeu et Roméo était simplement trop nouveau et trop jeune pour jouer le rôle de l'unique gardien, alors Daemon resta son escorte. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés au Manoir Cavallone, il adopta le moyen de transport de Reborn et se percha sur l'épaule de Daemon. Quince était blotti dans ses cheveux.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cour, ce fut pour voir Dino courir en lambeau, ce qui donna un sentiment de sympathie à Tsuna. Reborn leva une main en signe de bienvenu malgré que ses yeux ne quittaient pas son élève, alors Daemon alla se placer près de lui.

''Sora, Kiri.'' Dit tranquillement Reborn.

''Taiyo.'' Piailla-t-il et fut rejoint par le rire de Quince.

Le regard de Reborn se tourna et se leva.

Tsuna caressa la nuque de Daemon et fut rapidement posé au sol, à tel point que Quince rampa pour s'asseoir sur sa tête et regarda Reborn. ''Voilà Quince, mon compagnon. Il n'aime pas vraiment le jour mais il était curieux de te rencontrer.''

''Hum. Une chauve-souris égyptienne fruitière. Ciaossu, Quince. Mon compagnon est Léon.''

Le caméléon était toujours perché sur le chapeau de Reborn, donc c'est là que Tsuna regarda. ''Tu es mignon Léon. Je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance.'' Il glissa une main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite boîte, puis l'offrit à Reborn; c'était entouré de ses flammes comme l'offre précédente.

Reborn le regarda pendant un moment et accepta, clairement déchiré entre l'ouvrir de suite ou non.

''Tu sais que tu le veux.'' Murmura-t-il.

Reborn soupira et brisa le sceau, ce qui fit disparaître le ruban, puis ouvrit la boîte. Ses lèvres se levèrent un bref moment. ''Un cuisinier passable?'' Dit-il d'un air moqueur, puis prit un brownie et commença à le grignoter.

''Oh, donc tu aimes.'' Dit-il joyeusement.

''Juste des douceurs?''

''Non, non. Cependant il m'a fallu un moment pour comprendre la cuisine la Italienne. C'est très différent.''

"Hm."

''Comment ça avance?'' Demanda-t-il en regardant Dino qui haletait tout du long.

''Pas encore assez bien, naturellement, mais il s'améliore.''

''A-t-il été capable de faire sortir ses flammes?''

Reborn secoua la tête. Pendant trente secondes ou il y eu un silence, puis Reborn le regarda et dit. ''Je suis curieux.''

"Oh?"

''Je me demandais comment il réagirait à un Ciel relativement inconnu essayant de l'amener à manifester ses flammes.''

Il acquiesça. ''Je peux essayer si tu veux. A-t-il un anneau approprié? J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir pensé à regarder la dernière fois que j'étais là.''

''Il en a un. Je vais le faire se reposer et tu pourras ensuite essayer.''

"Sûr!"

''Il te teste?'' Demanda Quince.

''Probablement. Ou peut-être qu'il est vraiment curieux. Dino semble terriblement nerveux et il dit qu'il ne voulait même pas être héritier, alors il résiste probablement en une demi-douzaine de directions à la fois.''

Quince gloussa et glissa pour qu'il puisse se cacher dans l'ombre des cheveux de Tsuna.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Tsuna était assis sur un tabouret construit par ses propres flammes dans un endroit ombragé avec Dino devant lui. ''Tu as repris ta respiration?'' Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Dino acquiesça, même si son expression était un peu craintive. Il pensait probablement que Tsuna était aussi sadique que pouvait l'être Reborn.

''D'une certaine manière, ça m'a prit du temps pour facilement manifester mes flammes.''

''Quoi? Mais tu es un Arcobaleno. Tu es comme- spécial.''

Il acquiesça. ''C'est vrai.'' Il tapota sa tempe. ''Mais ton esprit peut être confus avec des choses comme ça. Quand je pense à mes flammes, je pense à elles comme ma détermination qui devient visible, voir même une extension de mon pouvoir et de ma volonté. Je _veux_.'' Dit-il, puis matérialisa un kunai dans sa main. ''Je veux être capable de me protéger, de mettre quelqu'un à terre, même de tuer si nécessaire. C'est à _moi_. Et juste comme ma main m'obéit, c'est pareil avec mes flammes. Ça veut dire que je peux me défendre moi et ceux que j'aime. Qu'est-ce que les tiennes veulent dire pour toi?''

''Oh, heu…'' Dino avait l'air complètement perdu mais Tsuna attendit patiemment. ''Je penses, que je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi. J'ai vu mon père le faire et il semblait toujours à l'aise pour les créer. Tu le fais paraître comme si c'était vraiment facile.''

Il rigola. ''Comme tout autre chose, il faut de la pratique et du travail dur. Mes premiers efforts dans ce sens-'' Il agita le kunai. ''-étaient assez peu soignés et ils étaient assez transparents. C'est plus simple d'essayer d'allumer des flammes sur l'anneau que tu portes, comme une lumière. Une lumière orange mais toujours une lumière et utile quand tu as besoin de te diriger dans le noir.''

Dino ria doucement.

''Essaies, pour ton propre bien, d'allumer cet anneau. Elles sont tiennes, elles font parties de toi. Elles sont créées à partir de ta force vitale.''

Dino commença à paniquer.

''Calmes-toi, s'il-te-plaît, gaki.'' Dit-il gentiment. ''Je ne voulais pas le dire dans ce sens, où tu utilises ta vie. C'est comme pour avoir l'énergie de marcher ou courir ou nager. C'est reconstitué quand tu manges et quand tu te reposes. C'est une relation bizarre avec l'endurance pour cette raison, ce qui explique pourquoi la plupart des mafieux qui ont des flammes actives sont en meilleure forme que la normale.''

''… Donc c'est pour ça que Reborn me pousse autant?''

Il acquiesça. ''Ouaip. Je m'entraînes au moins trois fois par semaine, sinon plus et pratiques mes compétences. Ce que je veux que tu essaies, est de faire danser tes flammes sur cet anneau. Là regarde.'' Dit-il et il relâcha le kunai, puis leva la main. Après avoir montré son anneau, il se concentra et alluma des flammes.

''Elles… ne sont pas orange.''

''Oh, j'expérimente quelque chose. Mais tu vois ce que je veux dire? Ce que je veux que tu essaies? Bien.'' Dit-il quand Dino acquiesça. ''C'est ton pouvoir, ta volonté, ta résolution. Utilises-la. Montres ce qui brille en toi. Allume cet anneau. Garde ce que j'ai dit à l'esprit et continues d'essayer. Parce que une fois que tu verras que ça arrive, tu le posséderas. Sur un sujet différent, tu n'as pas encore de gardiens?''

Dino secoua la tête.

''Pas même Romario?''

"Heu…"

''C'est bon, gaki. Seulement quelqu'un qui est harmonisé peut essayer d'expliquer ça. Quand tu t'harmonises avec quelqu'un, c'est … comme rentrer à la maison mais dans ton cœur. C'est comme une fleur dans ta poitrine et chaque connexions que tu fais est comme une pétale de chaleur et d'affection, même d'amour. Tu sais, au-delà de ça, tu n'es jamais seul. Avoir ce sentiment aide, pour un certain nombre de choses.''

Dino eut l'air exceptionnellement attentif à ce sujet, s'accordant un moment pour jeter un coup d'oeil vers l'un des étages supérieurs de la maison et ensuite vers l'anneau avec autant d'attention. ''Protection, hein?'' Murmura-t-il. Et beaucoup plus vite que Roméo avait réussi, les flammes s'allumèrent sur l'anneau de Dino, vacillant d'un orange brillant.

''Bien joué!'' Loua-t-il. Bien sûr, elles s'éteignirent immédiatement. ''Essaies encore.'' Dit-il encourageant. ''C'est probablement un bon objectif d'essayer de faire sortir tes flammes et de les garder de plus en plus longtemps, même quand tu tiens une conversation ou peut-être en faisant un peu d'exercice, comme ça tu vas apprendre à faire ça inconsciemment. Et une fois que tu pourra faire ça, tu pourras passer à les utiliser défensivement ou offensivement. Comme, par exemple, un fouet de flammes.''

''Comme ton arme?''

Il haussa les épaules. ''Ou revêtir ton fouet avec tes flammes. Je n'ai jamais essayé de faire un fouet et je me blesserais sûrement en essayant dans utiliser un, alors...''

Dino ria à nouveau.

Il haussa à nouveau les épaules. ''J'ai ajusté mes kunai pour qu'ils s'adaptent à mes mains. Je pense à elles comme des flammes compressées. Quand j'ai commencé à travailler dessus la première fois c'était un terrible essai. C'était pathétique.'' Il secoua tristement la tête. ''Mais j'ai continué d'essayer.''

''Et tu m'as épinglé au mur en un temps record.'' Dit Dino d'un air penaud.

Il sourit. ''Mais j'ai gagné ça. Juste comme j'ai gagner mes compétences en cuisine.''

Dino l'épingla d'un regard d'adoration affamée, puis se concentra à nouveau sur son anneau, donc Tsuna se leva, relâcha son tabouret et se dirigea vers Reborn.

''Tu es sournois, utiliser la vérité comme ça.'' Commenta Reborn.

''La vérité est une chose amusante.'' Dit-il agréablement. ''Alors ce sentiment. Est-ce que tu apprécies d'être un tuteur?''

''Assez bizarrement, oui. Tu en as déjà été un?''

''Juste une fois. Un jeune homme un peu plus vieux que Dino. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée à propos des flammes quand je l'ai engagé comme agent mais j'étais assez sûr qu'il était une Foudre, alors je l'ai coaché pour lui montrer. Il était assez stable pour faire des boucliers maintenant et j'espère que ses progrès vont continuer gentiment. Je veux dire, il sort faire des jobs assez souvent, alors ce n'est pas comme si je peux le croiser et j'ai pas mal de boulot moi aussi.'' Il haussa les épaules. ''Je suis presque certain que la paperasse à été inventée à Yomi.'' (Yomi est le royaume des morts)

Reborn ricana.

''Comment exactement les tueurs à gage gèrent-ils cet aspect?'' Demanda-t-il curieusement. ''Je veux dire, vous donnez des rapports verbaux ou …?'' Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps d'un feu des Vongola à un autre, ce qui signifiait d'être charmant à plusieurs reprises autour d'autre mafieux de haut rang tandis que ces gardiens se disposaient et démontraient qu'ils étaient des psychopathes assoiffés de sang. On ne pensait pas que Takeshi puisse être intimidant mais il y avait quelque chose à propos de ce sourire d'incompréhension combiné à des yeux plissés qui faisait se tortiller un grand nombre de personnes. Il disait, 'je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles mais si tu me fais chier, je ferai des sushis avec ta chair.'

''Ça dépend.'' Dit Reborn. ''Quelques personnes veulent juste une preuve de la mission. D'autres veulent des informations extraites en cours de route.''

Il fredonna pensivement. ''Est-ce que la preuve veut dire un rapport des nouvelles, ou plus comme ramener une main pour des empreintes ou quelque chose comme ça?''

Reborn ricana doucement et tira un tir d'avertissement pour que Dino bouge à nouveau.

Tsuna espérait juste que le gamin arrive à combiner l'entraînement d'endurance avec l'entraînement de flamme. Se sentant utile, il l'appela. ''Allumes ces flammes pendant que tu cours, gaki!''

''Tu réalises qu'il n'a aucune idée de ce que ce mot veut dire.'' Commenta Reborn.

''Mm. Mais au moment où il le fera, il y sera habitué, comme un terme d'affection.''

''Et il est même utilisé de cette façon, selon les circonstances.''

''D'accord. Alors j'ai une défense de prête si je suis appelé.'' Dit-il, souriant légèrement.

''Aimes-tu être courtier?''

''C'est… intéressant.'' Dit-il lentement, grimaçant quand Dino trébuchant sur l'herbe. ''Les gens ont de nombreuses raisons pour avoir besoin d'un courtier. Mais ce n'est pas très différent d'être une entreprise de détective privé pour les gens normaux. Mais cela donne aux familles plus petites et moins connectées, un moyen d'obtenir de l'aide- aussi longtemps qu'ils peuvent payer les frais, bien sûr.''

Reborn lui lança un regard perspicace. ''Et les plus petites familles sont moins susceptibles d'essayer de vous annexer à leur contrôle.''

Tsuna sourit. ''Kiri à rapidement mit cette notion en évidence mais c'était un fait à l'origine, tu as plutôt raison.''

''Kiri est très compétent.''

Tsuna sourit quand il entendit un rire effrayant résonner dans la cour mais fronça les sourcils quand cela surpris Dino qui finit le visage dans la terre. Il soupira et secoua la tête. ''Peut-être que je pourrais essayer de lui apprendre à être en harmonie avec son environnement?'' Marmonna-t-il. ''Pas que ça l'aiderait avec Kiri.''

Comme si il avait été convoqué, son Brouillard apparut à proximité et proposa des boîtes de jus. Reborn secoua la tête mais Tsuna accepta avec un sourire et mit la paille à sa place. Il pris une gorgée et fredonna; c'est un mélange de fruits. ''Je suis tenté de commencer à t'appeler Sebastian.'' Dit-il.

Daemon sourit et reprit sa taille de chibi. ''Je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrais me voir attaquer avec des fourchettes et des couteaux, Sora.''

''Ah, alors c'était toi. Je me demandais pourquoi ma collection de mangas semblait déranger.''

''Et j'ai passé en revue toutes tes affaires pour voir si tu écrivais des petites notes d'amour à mon sujet dans ton journal intime.''

Tsuna ria follement. ''Tu es un adorable bâtard effrayant.''

''Je vote pour, en passant. Enseigner au jeune à être plus en harmonie avec son environnement n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Bien que-'' Daemon regarda les progrès de Dino dans la cour. ''-je ne suis pas sûr que ça fera quoi que ce soit pour sa maladresse.''

Tsuna aspira un peu de jus et acquiesça. ''Il a besoin de beaucoup plus de travail avec ses flammes pour ça, cependant, ce sera pour un autre jour. Aussi longtemps que Taiyo ne s'y oppose pas.''

Les lèvre de Reborn se plissèrent. ''Je vais y penser. Mais ce que tu as dit a déjà un effet. Regardes.''

Les sourcils de Tsuna se plissèrent alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce que Reborn voulait dire. Ça le frappa après cinq minutes d'observation. ''Oh. Il est tellement occupé à essayer de partager son attention pour ne pas trop trébucher. Hein. Je vais garder ça en tête pour le futur. Il n'est certainement pas la seule personne maladroite ici et je pourrais en embaucher un en chemin. Ça pourrait être embarrassant si ils devaient se défendre pendant un job et survivraient seulement parce que cela s'est transformé en routine des Trois Comparses.

Reborn et Daemon sourièrent à l'unisson de cette l'image

Il fut mis au courant de sa prochaine pensée par une voix délicate, haletante derrière eux. 'Bon sang, Daemon, tu aurais pu m'avertir.' Gronda-t-il, puis cligna des yeux quand Daemon créa brièvement une illusion devant son visage. 'Merde, merde, merde, c'est Bianchi. Que diable fait-elle ici?' Il se retourna pour regarder les progrès de Dino et pria.

''Toi!'' Entendu-t-il. ''Toi, toi-comment oses-tu?''

Tsuna leva un sourcils vers Daemon, qui répondit avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

''Mon petit frère ne devrait pas être obsédé par un nain comme toi!'' Hurla-t-elle.

Il envoya un regard significatif à Daemon, qui sourit et hocha la tête. Une minute de silence plus tard, il entendit. ''Oh! Je vais être en retard pour mon rendez-vous chez le coiffeur!'' Et le bruit de pas qui courait.

Il soupira lentement. ''D'accord, qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça?''

''Apparemment c'est une erreur de porter ton emblème.'' Dit Daemon. ''Il semble que le jeune frère de cette demoiselle ait développé une sorte d'obsession avec Welkin et envisage de nous engager.''

Tsuna resta bouche bée. ''Que ce passe-t-il? Scorpioni a… d'accord. Bianchi. Elle a treize ans, une supposée Tempête, empoisonne des choses. Son frère a neuf ans, une supposée Tempête. Neuf ans? Et il veut nous engager?''

Daemon acquiesça.

Il se massa le front de confusion. ''Nous nous en inquiéterons, puisque c'est une affaire.''

Daemon acquiesça à nouveau. ''J'espère que tu vas bientôt faire du Porc Marsala.'' Dit-il avec désinvolture.

Tsuna renifla doucement. ''Considère que c'est fait. Mais je veux un rapport complet sur ce qu'il vient de se passer.'' 'Comment a-t-elle su que nous serions ici.'

''Alors.'' Dit Reborn. ''Cela arrive souvent?''

. . .

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, alors comment était se chapitre ? On voit que Tsuna à enfin prit son courage pour aller courtiser Reborn ^^ J'espère que ça vous avez aimé et je vous dit a Samedi pour le dernier Cielo et à Lundi prochain pour la suite ^^ Ciao~


	7. 2010

Auteur : Shivani

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Shivani qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : kedy ichyo et Tsuki Banritt pour leurs Reviews.

Merci à: Akayui, Amnesia Riku, Audragon, Ciel Saynen, Cosmos Asma, Deponia, Ezriett, Hebihime, kedy ichyo, Mangetsuko, marjo1607, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Plume d'Akusa, RedBloodAlice, Tsuki Banritt, Walarisse et yaoi-chan-poowa pour avoir mis en favoris et Follow.

Bonne lecture ~

Chapitre 7 : 2010

Ils battirent en retraite pas longtemps après, avec Tsuna s'excusant envers Reborn pour la bref visite. Daemon ne dit pas un mot dans la voiture jusqu'à ce qu'il est complètement vérifié les mouchards et jeta une barrière de Brume pour rendre confus tout ceux qu'il n'avait pas trouvé. La pulsion de flammes de Tsuna n'avait rien rencontrée de dés-harmonieux mais la précaution supplémentaire était aussi bonne.

''C'était une coïncidence plus qu'autre chose, Tsuna.'' Dit Daemon. ''Elle était actuellement là pour voir Reborn. Elle a entendu beaucoup de choses à propos de lui et voulait le rencontrer. Mais quand elle a vu l'emblème dans le dos de ton sweat-shirt à capuche, elle a changée de cible.''

''Alors elle a décidée que je devais être un nain?'' Demanda-t-il méchamment.

''Et bien, tu ne peux évidement pas être comme Reborn. C'est une légende.''

Tsuna roula des yeux. ''Okay et Hayato? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde?''

''Tsuna, mon amour, tu m'excites avec un langage si sale.'' Répondit Daemon calmement, puis continua. ''Il sait que quelque chose ne va pas. Je me suis arrangé à l'époque pour que le personnel de la maison ne parle pas de sa mère- de sa vrai mère- mais il soupçonne quelque chose. Comme il est toujours à la maison et n'a pas besoin de dépenser son allocation, il a de l'argent. Il a entendu parler de Welkin et veut nous engager.''

''J'ai toujours su qu'il était intelligent.'' Marmonna-t-il. ''De ce que je me souviens de toute cette merde dans le futur, Bianchi a été capable de prouver que Lavina était vraiment très amoureuse du père d'Hayato, mais elle était malade et c'est pourquoi elle ne s'est jamais mariée avec lui. Ils pensent que l'accident a été causé par sa maladie parce que ce n'était pas un suicide et ce n'était pas un meurtre.''

Daemon jeta un coup d'œil pendant une seconde.

''Non, je ne suis pas fâché par ton intervention. Tu as fait un petit changement et tant que ça le garde en sécurité et loin de la rue.''

''Le compromis est que sa sœur parvienne toujours à l'empoisonner.''

Tsuna grogna. ''Comment peut-elle proclamer qu'elle aime son frère quand elle continue de l'empoisonner pour qu'il joue tout détraqué? Je me fous que ce soit son père qui lui dise de faire ça. Et il ne peut pas l'aimer non plus, pas avec toutes ses instructions. Qui permettrait l'empoisonnement systématique de l'un de ses héritiers?''

''Je peux toujours ajuster l'homme.''

Tsuna secoua la tête. ''Non. Ou du moins, pas pour le moment. Si Hayato vient à nous, nous verrons si il va s'ouvrira. Même si son père a sa garde, même si il choisit de s'enfuir. Nous ne pouvons pas kidnapper l'enfant. Je me demande si l'homme c'était même embêté à envoyer des gens le chercher quand il s'est enfuit la dernière fois. Shamal avait peut-être rassuré le père, je pense mais vu que tout le monde pense qu'il est juste un gamin bon pour jouer du piano...

Il gronda silencieusement, puis cligna des yeux. ''Est-ce que tu m'a appelé 'mon amour'?''

''Tu viens seulement de te rendre compte de ça?'' Dit Daemon avec un rire. ''Reposes-toi. Tu sais à quel point la route est longue, même si j'accélère comme un malade.''

Il alla se coucher une fois qu'ils furent rentrés et le matin suivant alla faire des courses pour qu'il puisse cuisiner ce dont Daemon avait envie. Roméo jouait les gardes du corps et le porteur. À la maison, une fois de plus Roméo s'éloigna pour faire de la surveillance et Fon l'informa de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant que lui et Daemon étaient partis. ''Okay. Porc Marsala pour le dîner.''

Fon acquiesça. ''Je serais à la maison à l'heure, alors.''

''Okay.'' Il donna à Fon un câlin impromptu et se dirigea vers son bureau. Là, il envoya un message pour demander à Skull si il se joignait à eux pour le dîner, puis rafraîchit sa mémoire sur la paperasse qui infectait son bureau. Il envoya aussi une lettre à Dino pour s'excuser d'être partit si vite et pour lui rappeler certaines choses. Il enveloppa l'enveloppe avec un ruban de flammes à la place du sceau plus habituel et la mit sur le côté pour qu'une construction l'a livre.

La vie continua plus ou moins normalement pour les quelques semaines qui suivirent, avec l'addition des lettres de Dino ainsi que celles de Reborn. Une de ses lettres était une invitation de Reborn et la permission pour essayer d'apprendre à Dino à s'harmoniser avec son environnement. Tsuna opta pour demander à Roméo de venir aussi.

''Sûr, je vais venir.'' Dit facilement sa Foudre. ''Mais pourquoi?''

''Je vais apprendre quelque chose à l'étudiant de Reborn qui pourrait ou non être compliqué- ou essayer du moins- et je me sentirais mieux avec un gardien en plus pour surveiller mes arrières. Mais cela soulève la question de quel nom tu va utiliser. Si je t'introduis comme Kaminari, cela trahis à mort que tu es un gardien. Mais tu pourrais être inconfortable d'utiliser ton vrai nom. Quelle est ton opinion?''

''Heu… je sais que tu marches sur une fine ligne. Donc pour ça, je suis Roméo, un de tes agents à Welkin.''

Il acquiesça. ''Je t'ai mentionné en passant quand la question de si j'avais déjà enseigné avant est apparue. Okay. Je ne m'attends pas à être là-bas plus longtemps que les autres fois, mais prends des vêtements de rechange juste au cas où. Aussi, Reborn est très intelligent et peut déceler un mensonge. Alors ne lui mens pas si il te pose n'importe quelles questions, réponds mais ne dit pas nécessairement toute la vérité, non plus.''

Il amena une boîte de douceurs avec lui, pour être gentil et un peu taquin. À la seconde où Reborn le vit, il appela pour faire une pause. Dino enroula son fouet et trottina vers eux, puis regarda avec avidité. Tsuna sourit et claqua des doigts vers le blond, qui tituba sous l'assaut. Romario, aussi présent, ne fut pas beaucoup mieux.

Tsuna pouvait voir dans sa vision périphérique que Roméo était absolument immobile, alors qu'il savait que sa Foudre essayait désespérément de ne pas rire. Reborn se balança sur lui d'un air si désinvolte et fit un geste vers la table qui était apparue depuis sa dernière visite, alors Tsuna acquiesça et posa la boîte. Il regarda Reborn et tapota le couvercle. ''Tu dois partager, tu sais.''

''Ouais.'' Dit Reborn. ''Puis-je?''

"Sûr!"

Reborn ouvrit la boîte une fraction de seconde plus tard et regarda le contenu avec une faim mal déguisée. ''Je pense que nous devrions avoir une collation.'' Il le prononça solennellement, puis ouvrit sous la table un tiroir avec des assiettes, des serviettes et des couverts. La seule personne à qui Reborn s'adressait était Tsuna, qui servait une douceur de chaque sur une assiette et le posa sur l'un des sièges.

''Merci.'' Dit-il chaleureusement et pris un siège mais il attendit que les autres aient leurs propres assiettes et soit assis avant d'introduire Roméo.

''Foudre?'' Lui demanda Reborn, puis commença promptement à manger.

Roméo acquiesça. ''Sora m'a aidé à accéder à mes flammes.''

''Vraiment?'' Dit Dino après avoir avalé rapidement. ''Il m'a aussi aidé.''

''C'est plutôt cool, pas vrai?'' Dit Roméo. ''Cela n'a pas pris terriblement trop longtemps avant que je puisse faire un bouclier avec les miennes. Tu pense que les projectiles en mousse ne sont pas une vrai menace pour se défendre mais ils piquent quand même si ils sont lancés assez fort.''

Tsuna sourit pour lui-même et fini de dévorer son mince morceau de gâteau de cassata et passa au plaisir suivant, un mince coin de cheesecake. Il avait évité les desserts à base de café et avait opté pour des gâteaux à la place. Un regard oblique montra que Reborn profitait d'eux dans tout les cas. Un regard de l'autre côté de la table montra que Romario était assis terriblement proche de Dino, ce qui le fit se demander si son commentaire calculé avait suscité une certaine harmonie.

A la fin, il se pencha sur le côté et chuchota. ''Est-ce que ces deux-là…?''

Reborn s'arrêta de mâcher et acquiesça.

''Wow.'' Il respira et se redressa. Une fois que tout le monde avait terminé et qu'il eut l'accord de Reborn, Tsuna attira Dino loin pour s'asseoir sous un arbre avec lui, face à face. ''Tout d'abord, félicitations.''

Dino eut un sourire chaleureux. ''Tu avais raison, c'est comme une fleur. Et merci.''

Il acquiesça. ''Je veux essayer de t'apprendre quelque chose aujourd'hui, d'un Ciel à un autre. Je n'ai aucune idée si c'est une de mes bizarrerie ou si tout les Ciel peuvent l'apprendre. Donc nous allons voir. Si tu le veux.

"Heu… Okay."

Il cligna des yeux surpris à la volonté de Dino mais acquiesça. ''J'appelle ça être en harmonie avec ton environnement. C'est une prise de conscience. Connaître ton environnement. Tu peux actuellement utiliser tes flammes pour déterminer les choses de cette façon.''

"Hein?"

''Comme exemple, j'utilise mes flammes sur la nourriture et les boissons que je n'ai pas fait moi-même. Je cherche une disharmonie. Si j'en trouve, ça veut dire qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. J'ai appris comment le faire par accident. Mais ça s'applique a ton environnement aussi. Prends cette cour. Tu as été partout dans ta vie, non? Tu devrais savoir, même inconsciemment, ce qu'il y a exactement ici. Et quand tu sens quelque chose qui n'est pas à sa place, hors de l'harmonie...''

Dino sembla comprendre ce point. ''Comme quelqu'un de caché ou...''

''Exactement. Alors, voici un exercice pour que tu t'entraînes quand tu auras une minute.'' Il leva sa main pour montrer l'anneau du Ciel qui l'avait mis en place. ''Je vais faire quelque chose que j'appelle la pulsation. Tu allumes tes flammes sur ton anneau mais tu peux aussi créer une impulsion. Imagines un cercle ou même une sphère. Regardes.'' Il attendit que les yeux de Dino soient fermement sur l'anneau et puis il fit ressortir ses flammes en un cercle, puis de nouveau en sphère.

''Tu as appris par accident?''

''Oui. C'était quand j'apprenais à cuisiner.'' Dit-il, disant une moitié de vérité. ''Je ne me souviens même pas ce qui a fait pulser mes flammes comme ça mais quand c'est arrivé, j'avais un sentiment bizarre venant de la nourriture que j'avais fait. Il s'est avéré que j'avais accidentellement mis la mauvaise épice dedans, ce qui a faussé l'harmonie. Donc, c'est quelque chose que tu peux pratiquer à n'importe quelle minute et l'utiliser pour différentes choses.''

Dino acquiesça et se concentra sur son propre anneau. Tsuna attendit patiemment, gardant une oreille ouverte sur ce qu'il se passait avec les autres et prit note le fait que Romario planait à proximité. Il passa la plus grande partie du temps à profiter de la journée, bien qu'il planifiait des options concernant la planification des repas de la semaine prochaine. Son attention fut réclamée quand Dino réussit à envoyer une petite impulsion de flammes plates. ''Très bien.'' Loua-t-il.

''Cool. Je n'ai rien appris, mais… c'était plutôt petit. Je vais travailler dessus.''

Tsuna leva la main pour tapoter le bras de Dino. ''Okay. Et souviens-toi, une fois que tu as la pulsation, essayes-la sur des choses ou des endroits. Peut-être en enrôlant le personnel des cuisines pour une expérience. Si ça fonctionne comme ça pour moi, peut-être pour toi, c'est une compétence très utile.'' Il se leva et rejoignit les autres, en faisant attention à Romario qui se rapprochait de Dino.

''Taiyo!'' Piailla-t-il. ''Pourquoi est-ce que tu regardes Roméo comme si tu souhaitais le disséquer?''

''Il a admis avoir eu un dîner cuisiné par toi à de nombreuses occasions.'' Répondit Reborn grognon.

''J'aime cuisiner.'' Dit-il simplement. ''J'espère qu'à un certain point tu seras capable de participer.''

''Tu as dit que tu avais tes propre raisons d'être amer.''

Tsuna regarda Reborn; ces yeux noirs liquides ne donnaient rien. ''Ma mère a été assassinée par des membres d'une famiglia peu recommandable. Nous étions seuls, parce que mon père pensait que rester à l'écart serait la seule protection dont nous avions besoin. J'étais en voyage avec un ami quand c'est arrivé.'' Il détourna le regard. ''Ma mère m'a appris à cuisiner. Je cuisine maintenant en sa mémoire.''

''Et la malédiction?''

Il le regarda, ses sourcils froncés. ''Cela ne me rend pas amer, si c'est ce que tu veux dire. Ça m'a sauvé la vie, dans un sens.'' Puis il sourit. ''Et je me suis fais quelques amis intéressants. Comme ça, tu es bon avec un pistolet? Tu utilises un peu de tes flammes pour améliorer ta performance? Je veux dire.'' Dit-il, labourant au lieu de laisser Reborn parler. ''Est-ce même possible de faire quelque chose avec tes yeux pour peut-être augmenter l'acuité visuelle et la portée de ta vision?''

Reborn lui sourit après un moment. ''Intéressant. La plupart des gens sont trop éblouis pour oser poser des questions comme ça.''

Une illusion flasha pendant une seconde derrière la tête de Reborn, le laissant savoir que Bianchi était dans le voisinage. Ce fut remplacé avec un court message détaillant un plan. ''Ils feraient mieux de demander, parce que tu pourrais être capable de les aider à s'améliorer. En assumant qu'ils soient assez intelligent pour lire entre les lignes ou d'extrapoler à partir de ce que tu as dit.'' Rétorqua-t-il.

Pas longtemps après ça, elle se montra, le repéra et le chargea. Après avoir détourné les yeux pour s'assurer de façon flagrante que Reborn savait qu'il était au courant, il continua de regarder l'illusion que Daemon avait crée pour lui, comme le flux d'une caméra de vidéosurveillance. Bianchi avait un gâteau dans les mains et lui tira dessus.

Juste quand elle le jeta, Roméo s'avança et créa une barrière devant Tsuna et par accident Reborn. ''Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là, miss? C'est normal pour toi d'être suicidaire?'' Demanda Roméo alors que Tsuna se tournait doucement pour regarder directement. Le gâteau glissa sur la barrière pour altérer le sol.

''Le stupide petit nain a besoin de mourir.'' Siffla-t-elle alors que la barrière disparaissait.

Tsuna haussa un sourcil vers Daemon, puis sourit à la fille et claqua des doigts vers elle.

Contrairement à la plupart des gens, elle ne tituba ou ne tomba pas ni se rendit ridicule; ses yeux s'élargirent et un rougissement teinta ses joues. ''Oh. Tu es-''

''Ciao!'' Piailla-t-il, puis adopta une moue triste et incertaine. ''Est-est-ce que tu m'as attaqué? J'ai été méchant?''

''Je-non? Je veux dire-hum-je dois y aller.'' Elle trébucha, puis se releva et s'enfuit.

Tsuna renifla doucement. ''Merci, Roméo. Ton intervention était dans les temps et efficace.''

Roméo sourit paresseusement. ''Pas de problème, patron.''

''Elle a déjà essayé de tuer Dino.'' Commenta Reborn, souriant légèrement.

''Elle est devenu obsédée par toi?''

Reborn acquiesça. ''C'est vraiment une jolie fille, évidemment habile mais je dois dire que je préfère ne pas être accusé de pédophilie.''

Tsuna ria follement et acquiesça. Il se demandait à nouveau si la 'relation' avait été un moyen de la garder un peu sous contrôle et si son obsession visait une direction où elle ferait le moins mal. ''Je pense qu'elle va grandir pour devenir une vrai beauté. Elle devrait viser tout de même quelqu'un de son âge, je suis d'accord. Le crime est notre affaire mais elle va trop loin.''

''Elle est partie?'' Murmura Dino derrière un arbre.

Tsuna bondit et sourit. ''Ouaip. Mais ça renforce ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, maintenant que j'y pense. Si elle a déjà essayé de te tuer, et bien… vérifies ta nourriture, ok?''

Dino acquiesça fermement. ''Incitation à apprendre.'' Il s'arrêta, puis dit. ''Hum, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire à propos du personnel de cuisine?''

Tsuna cligna des yeux. ''Une fois que tu pourras impulser de manière fiable, demandes au personnel de la cuisine de faire, heu, trois plats identiques mais un d'eux doit être incorrect d'une certaine manière. Puis tu pourras envoyer des impulsions à travers pour apprendre à trouver le problème.''

''Oh, oh.'' Dit Dino. ''Okay. Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire.'' Il hocha la tête, comme pour lui même, puis eut une expression un peu fuyante. ''Hum, puis-je te parler de quelque chose? En privé?''

Tsuna cligna des yeux à nouveau, puis acquiesça. Dino le ramassa et se dirigea de l'autre côté de la cour. Tsuna n'avait pas le cœur de lui dire que Daemon les espionnait sûrement et Reborn écoutait probablement avec ses insectes. Il regarda simplement curieusement le blond.

''Es-Est-ce que tu-'' Dino se mordit la lèvre, puis laissa échapper un bruit. ''Est-ce que tu vas emmener Reborn loin de moi?''

Sa mâchoire tomba et son souffle se fit entendre. ''Tu veux dire m'harmoniser avec lui.''

''Ouais. Si tu le fais, il va partir, non?''

Tsuna secoua la tête. ''Okay. Je crois que Reborn et moi pourrions nous convenir et j'espère que nous le ferons, que nous nous harmonisions. Mais je sais qu'il a un contrat à long terme, c'est a dire t'entraîner. Si je lui demande de revenir sur ses mots, je ne serait pas digne de lui. Ce serait égoïste et hautain. Même si nous nous harmonisions deux secondes à partir de maintenant, il sera toujours là pour toi, jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à tenir par toi-même. Et bien, avec le soutiens de tes gardiens parce que je sais que tu les trouveras.'' Il leva la main pour tapota doucement un côté du visage du Dino. ''Okay?''

Dino le regarda avec attention, puis acquiesça, même si il avait toujours l'air inquiet. ''Okay.''

'Le temps le prouvera.' Pensa-t-il. ''As-tu aimé les gâteaux?''

Un sourire fleurit. Dino le porta et retourna avec les autres et le posa gentiment, puis Reborn aboya pour qu'il recommence à travailler sur sa visée à nouveau. Tsuna savait de son passé que Dino appréciait Reborn, qu'il soit quelque peu effrayé par lui-ou plutôt, son inclinaison de faire sauter son étudiant-mais il n'avait aucune idée de la profondeur de cette affection. C'était mignon.

En vérité, par contre, il avait très peu d'autres choses qu'il voulait enseigner à Dino. Les deux plus importantes, il les avaient déjà transmise. Il voulait continuer à leur rendre visite pour connaître Reborn sous un nouvel angle, même si il pouvait le voir de ses quelques visites, que la relation de Reborn avec Dino, bien que très semblable à celle qu'il avait eu, était très différente. Dino n'était pas brisé. Un peu lent à la compréhension à certains moments mais pas brisé.

Il secoua la tête et glissa vers Romario, avec l'intention de mieux connaître l'homme. Il était tout autant calculé qu'avant. En plus de savoir que l'homme à un bon sens de l'humour, il en savait très peu à part qu'il devait être un homme bon si Dino s'était harmonisé avec lui.

. . .

La fois suivante qu'il arriva pour une visite, ses yeux se posèrent directement sur Léon. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en voyant Léon en cocon sur le chapeau de Reborn, puis le mit délibérément de côté dans sa tête. La boîte habituelle de douceurs fut offerte, quoique d'une manière préoccupée. Reborn avait demandé à Romario de mettre la boîte dans sa suite-et il le saurait si quelqu'un avait pris un échantillon grâce au ruban-avant de revenir, car ils avaient arrangés un dîner en groupe.

Tsuna et Daemon étaient tout deux habillés de beau costumes, bien que sa tétine soit cachée par une illusion et Daemon avait l'air d'avoir cinq ans pour une quelconque raison dont il ne se dérange à demander. Le dîner en lui-même était délicieux et il fit en sorte d'attraper l'attention de Dino avant d'envoyer une pulsation de flammes pour vérifier si il n'y avait aucun problème avant de commencer.

Ce fut sur le chemin vers la voiture que cela arriva. Tsuna s'attendait à quelque chose; Léon ne se serait pas détraqué autrement. Au moins deux douzaines d'hommes bloquaient la voie d'accès du parking.

''Maintenant nous t'avons.'' Dit l'un d'eux avec suffisance. ''Ton papa n'est pas là pour te protéger.''

Dino commença à trembler mais fut secoué quand Reborn le frappa dans le mollet.

Tsuna accorda plutôt sa posture d'être projeté et se pencha pour murmurer avec Daemon. ''Le plan?''

Daemon laissa tomber l'évidence et murmura en retour. ''Hey, nous sommes juste de jeunes enfants. Ils vont soit nous ignorer ou nous utiliser comme appât pour que Dino agisse. Si ils le font, jouons le jeu pour le moment.''

''Et une tornade déchaînée de la mort si nécessaire.'' Murmura-t-il, acquiesçant.

Daemon sourit. ''Je vais informer Reborn.''

Quelques secondes plus tard, Reborn acquiesça dans leur direction, donc Daemon avait bien entendu, fit flashé une illusion pour lui. Tsuna plaqua un regard effrayé sur son visage et s'accrocha à Daemon. Reborn ne pourrait jamais être confondu pour un enfant, pas avec sa tétine à vue, pas si ses hommes avaient une quelconque position que ce soit dans le monde de la mafia. Ils devaient être des ignorants, non informés, des abrutis de noobs pour ne pas avoir reconnu l'Arcobaleno du Soleil et tuteur de leur cible.

Reborn, bien sûr, avait l'air suprêmement ennuyé par tout ça mais Tsuna savait qu'il attendait le bon moment pour dire quelque chose qui gonflera à bloc Dino et permettrait à Léon d'offrir au jeune homme avec ce qu'il incubait. Un léger frisson remua son corps. Ça l'effrayait toujours qu'Enzo soit essentiellement l'enfant de Léon mais ça montrait la profondeur du lien entre eux ou du moins le respect de Léon pour l'humain.

Effectivement, quand les agresseurs décidèrent qu'ils n'obtenaient pas la réaction qu'ils souhaitaient, un quatuor se dirigea vers Tsuna et Daemon et les prirent en otage. Dino comme prévu paniqua, et reçu un autre rude coup de pied de Reborn. Malheureusement, ils étaient trop loin de Dino,Reborn et Romario pour entendre exactement ce que Reborn disait et l'indiscipline générale de la foule créait plutôt beaucoup de pollution sonore.

Tsuna décida d'aider les choses en éclatant en sanglots et gémissant. Daemon suivit et ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre désespérément. La tête de Dino se tourna brusquement vers eux et ses yeux devinrent inflexibles. Il dit quelque chose qui fut perdu pour Tsuna et à ce moment là, Léon grimpa et explosa, il plut des morceau de ce qui était son compagnon, partout. Un fouet et Enzo frappèrent Dino à la tête, le mettant à genoux.

Dino se releva, mit la tortue dans sa poche sans y penser et fit claquer son nouveau fouet. Une tête vola. Les larmes de Tsuna s'arrêtèrent brusquement alors que des kunai vinrent dans ses mains. Deux de ses ravisseurs furent à terre en une seconde, leurs tripes se répandant sur le trottoir pour avoir osé le malmener. Puis il courut vers la masse principale et commença à neutraliser tout ceux à sa portée. Certain d'entre eux devaient être vivants, après tout, pour être questionné.

Il fut surpris quand l'un d'entre eux tomba d'une balle et risqua un rapide coup d'oeil au-dessus de son épaule. Reborn était là, les yeux d'une mer noire froide et sans fin. Son cœur vacilla alors qu'une connexion se formait mais il l'a repoussa pour le moment.

Ce fut seulement après que les attaquants soient morts ou neutralisés qu'il murmura. ''Pour l'amour du cannoli, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ma vie...''

Daemon eut un rire effrayant.

Romario sortit son téléphone et fit un appel pour demander aux hommes de venir assainir la zone et demander les prisonniers.

Daemon fit un mouvement de main dans un spectacle évident, levant une barrière transparente autour de la zone, puis attacha les survivant avec des cordes illusoires.

Reborn s'avança avec un léger bond dans son pas et s'arrêta près de Tsuna. ''Nous allons devoir parler bientôt.''

''Hai. Comme tu peux le voir, Kiri garde la police éloignée. Peut-être qu'après que le jeune maître sera à la maison en sécurité, nous pourrons...''

''Il y a des endroits au manoir que nous pouvons sécuriser.'' Dit Reborn. ''Ou nous pouvons louer une suite d'hôtel.''

''Je ne veux pas que ces douceurs se gâtent, alors...''

Reborn acquiesça. ''Ma suite ira très bien et une sécurité supplémentaire ne fera pas de mal.''

Les forces Cavallone arrivèrent quinze minutes plus tard avec quelques véhicules et commencèrent à charger les corps. Quelques tempêtes prirent soin de désintégrer les preuves. Leur groupe continua dans le garage et rejoignit leurs voitures et Romario les reconduit au manoir. Dino était fatigué par tout ce qui c'était passé et fut rapidement forcé de partir, alors Reborn, Tsuna et Daemon se rendirent à la suite de Reborn.

Daemon balaya directement l'endroit pour s'assurer de la non-présence de micros et plaça quelques barrières, puis attrapa un livre et s'assied pour lire.

Tsuna ria doucement et prit le siège que Reborn lui montrait. ''Pourquoi as-tu tiré? Ta vie n'était pas directement en danger.''

Reborn l'épingla du regard, puis ouvrit la boîte et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Un soupira s'échappa de ses lèvres. ''Un d'eux visait ta tête. Je suis presque certain que tu t'en serais sorti mais j'ai été incapable de m'arrêter de te protéger. C'est comme si ma main avait bougée par elle-même.'' Il se détourna et alla chercher de la vaisselle dans un buffet, puis répartit les douceurs.

L'assiette de Daemon fut récupérée et portée jusqu'à lui par une construction mais autrement, il resta à l'écart des choses.

''Taiyo.'' Dit-il lentement. ''Reborn. J'ai des secrets que je dois partager mais j'ai besoin de savoir-''

''Oui, bien sûr.'' Interrompit Reborn. ''Mon honneur ne permettrait rien de moins. Je refuse de trahir mon Ciel.''

Il sourit et acquiesça. ''Mon nom est Tsunayoshi Sawada et je vais avoir dix ans en Octobre.''

Reborn tomba de sa chaise et le regarda. ''Tu es l'enfant disparu des Vongola.''

Il acquiesça à nouveau. ''Les choses ont changées quand je suis devenu l'Arcobaleno du Ciel.''

''Évidemment.'' Rétorqua Reborn. ''Les Estraneo...''

Sa mâchoire se serra pendant un moment mais il acquiesça. ''Oui. Le vrai nom de Kiri est Daemon.''

Il jeta un jeta un coup d'œil vers sa Brume, qui prétendait être inconsciente. ''Daemon Spade.''

''Heu, oui.'' Confirma-t-il. ''Tu connais évidemment ton histoire. Dans tout les cas, j'étais en voyage- à Mafia Land, en fait- quand c'est arrivé. Oh!'' Il se tourna vers Daemon, qui lui envoya immédiatement un piège. Tsuna le fit glisser à travers la table vers Reborn, puis sortit le sien et sécurisa immédiatement sa tétine. ''Je ne vais même pas demander pourquoi tu avais ça de prêt.''

''Tout pour toi, mon chéri.'' Dit calmement Daemon, puis il revint à son livre.

Tsuna roula des yeux. ''Ouais. Ce piège masquera ta tétine, tu pourrais, pour certaines raisons, souhaiter te cacher des autres Arcobaleno. Comme je l'ai fait quand je suis allé visité Mafia Land. Excepté que je ne me cachais pas de Colonnello, je voulais juste éviter une confrontation. Dans tout les cas, mon identité est mon plus grand secret.''

Reborn acquiesça et inspecta le piège avant de le ranger. Il mangea un bout de biscotti avant de dire. ''Roméo est ton Gardien de la Foudre.''

"Hai."

"Pourquoi pas Verde?"

Il fronça les sourcils. ''J'ai essayé d'ouvrir une ligne de communication avec Verde en lui proposant de financer ses recherches. Il m'a envoyé des assassins en réponse, sans savoir que j'étais un camarade Arcobaleno. Je les ai tués et Daemon les a renvoyé en morceaux dans une boîte. Comme il n'avait aucune idée qu'il allait contre le code, j'ai laissé tombé l'affaire à ce moment-là. Il savait que ses tenues de camouflage optiques avaient échouées pour une certaine raison et pourraient ou pas savoir que la méthode du traqueur qu'il avait utilisé avait été découverte. Je suppose qu'il a considéré qu'un de ses assassins portait un appareil similaire à un compteur Geiger et n'a pas été redonné avec les corps.''

Reborn le regarda pensif. ''Je ne suis pas le premier. Je reconnais certains de tes mouvements. Tu as au moins Fon.''

Il acquiesça. ''Fon a été le troisième.'' Dit-il puis rigola. ''Je suis allé vers ce petit gars en premier.''

Reborn le regarda longuement, puis grogna et leva une main vers son front. ''Skull? Skull était le premier?''

''Ouaip. C'était probablement tout aussi bien, parce que j'ai fait plein d'erreurs au début et il m'a rapidement attrapé. Il est assez intelligent, un bon esprit pour la stratégie. Mais nous avions aussi un point commun, de ne pas être mafieux jusqu'à ce que l'on nous le fasse devenir. J'avais seulement cinq ans, alors il était… gentil… avec moi. Il m'a apprit beaucoup de chose. Nous nous sommes harmonisés la même nuit où ma mère est morte. Daemon quelques jours plus tard, parce qu'il était occupé à faire des arrangements et de nous sortir du Japon. Je me suis harmonisé avec Fon après avoir tué les assassins de Verde.''

''Donc c'est pour ça…'' Reborn acquiesça et mangea un autre morceau de biscotti. ''Alors il ne manque plus que la Pluie.'' Murmura-t-il.

''Vous êtes amusant, vous deux ensemble.''

Reborn haussa un sourcil.

''Je regardais la rencontre à la Pacifier Spring.'' Admit-il avec un rire. ''Toi et Colonnello vous vous disputez beaucoup. Je craignais de le contacter, à cause de Lal Mirch.'' Reborn acquiesça et dit. ''Et elle est du CEDEF et est donc trop proche d'Iemitsu.''

''Ouais. Mais il est aussi militaire et comprendrait le fait d'être silencieux.''

''Tu n'as pas besoin de l'énoncer. Tu dois haïr ton père, peut-être les Vongola en général.''

''Mon père certainement. Ce fut ironique que sa première visite en un an coïncide avec les actions des Estraneo et il est arrivé trop tard. Elle a été torturée avant qu'ils ne l'a tue et elle ne savait même pas où j'étais. Skull et moi, on était à Mafia Land, à classer les attractions. Nous étions sur la Grande Roue quand je me suis sentis- _si mal_.''

Les yeux de Reborn s'élargirent. ''Tu as l'Hyper Intuition des Vongola. Incroyable. Et bien, je ne peux pas argumenter ça.'' Dit-il en secouant la tête.

Il fronça les sourcils. ''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?''

''Ton… choix de comment procéder. De gagner des gardiens. J'aurais tout de même préféré être le premier mais...''

Il ria. ''Je te l'ai dit, Taiyo, tu m'intimidait. Je ne pouvais pas venir à toi d'abord. Tu aurais couru à tout vitesse sur moi.''

Reborn battit de la main en signe d'accord, puis sortit son téléphone et le regarda dans l'expectative. Une fois le numéro de Tsuna dans ses contacts, il dit. ''Je vais voir pour arranger un week-end ou même une semaine de libre. Je suis sûr que le neuvième sera d'accord sur la base de l'harmonisation. Où es-tu basé?''

''Le territoire des Gesso, à Portici. Nous avons loué une maison mais mes investissements ont atteint un point où j'ai pu facilement dépenser de l'argent pour acheter une maison par moi-même, et de la réparer.'' Il donna l'adresse et attendit que Reborn fasse un signe de tête ferme. ''Et bien sûr, quand tu seras en mesure de rendre visite, tu devras me dire ce que tu veux dîner la première soirée.''

Reborn fredonna heureux. ''Que connais-tu?''

''A propos de toi? Ton nom d'origine, de un. Ta, heu, facilité avec les insectes et certaines petites créatures. Et bien sûr ta réputation et ton habilité. Et j'ai éventuellement demandé à Skull ce qui l'a amené à devenir un Arcobaleno, alors j'ai es faits pour cela. Je suis assez sûr que Fon écoutait à ce moment.''

''Il le faisait.'' Dit Daemon.

''Et toi? Comment est-ce arrivé?''

Il expira doucement. ''Je me suis réveillé comme ça le jour de mon cinquième anniversaire. Dans une étrange maison, comme un mémorial. Une chambre pour chaque flammes avec des photos et pleins d'informations sur l'histoire et les flammes. Je n'ai aucune idée si l'endroit est encore là. Ce fut peu de temps après que Daemon arriva.''

Reborn acquiesça, puis secoua la tête. ''Dis-moi cette affaire si- ta mère n'a pas remarquée?''

Il ricana. ''Hum, ma mère était inconsciente de beaucoup de choses et très facile à tromper. Mais quand j'ai changé et compris, j'ai fais en sorte de passer beaucoup de temps avec elle. Elle m'a en fait appris beaucoup de choses, certaines que j'ai finis par utiliser à Welkin, comme le budget. Je pense qu'une partie de la raison pour laquelle j'ai réussi aussi bien avec mes flammes était que j'avais toutes les excuses pour les utiliser. Skull m'a offert d'utiliser son dirigeable mais mon ami des Gesso est arrivé avec une maison. Alors Skull était libre de dériver quand il en avait besoin mais avait toujours une maison avec nous.''

''Et personne n'a idée de qui tu es, à part tes Gardiens.''

''Oui. Et mon ami des Gesso. Mais c'est ça. Je ne suis presque jamais vu ouvertement donc les gens ne réalisent pas qui est Welkin. Tout ce passe par différents points de chute. Même Fon a été contacté à travers les points de chutes après lui avoir fait peur. Et en parlant de ça, c'est un autre problème avec Colonnello. En plus de mentionner potentiellement à Lal qu'il était espionné, il semble très heureux à Mafia Land. J'ai été en conflit parce que ce que nous faisons ne semble pas être son genre de chose.''

''Okay, attends. Être espionné. C'était toi, cette sensation sérieusement effrayante et irritante, que j'ai senti une fois?''

Il acquiesça. ''C'est différent maintenant, devrais-je le faire.''

"Fais-le."

Son sourcil se leva.

"S'il-te-plaît."

Il leva la main pour tenir sa tétine et se concentra sur Reborn mais garda ses yeux ouverts. Reborn frissonna soudainement comme si il avait été trempé par de l'eau tiède pendant une journée froide, alors il le relâcha. Après avoir cligner quelques fois des yeux pour corriger sa double vision, il inclina la tête curieusement vers son Soleil.

''C'était… super cool. Et tu as fais ça sur Fon et Skull aussi. Et Verde? Mammon?''

''Skull, oui, et il a fini par acheter un téléphone jetable et a écrit un message pour que je le vois avec le numéro dessus. Considérant qu'à ce moment-là, j'étais seul et que je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre que jeter un coup d'oeil, ça a fonctionné. Fon l'a testé de plusieurs façons mais plutôt que de le rendre paranoïaque, j'ai commencé à utiliser des constructions et des points de chutes. Verde, non. Je ne voulais pas le faire exploser accidentellement durant une expérience et le faire voler jusqu'au ciel. Je ne me suis pas embêté avec Viper. Il aurait probablement essayé de me faire payer ça, de toute façon.''

Reborn ricana. ''Je serais heureux de vous accueillir ce soir, donc vous n'aurez pas à rentrer sans dormir ou à devoir trouver un hôtel.''

Il sourit chaleureusement. ''Ca serait bien. Je vais juste-''

''Pas besoin.'' Dit Daemon. ''J'ai déjà envoyé un message pour leur faire savoir que nous seront retardés.''

''Oh. Merci, Daemon.''

Reborn décida de commander quelques rafraîchissements des cuisines, donc Tsuna profita bientôt d'une coupe de chocolat chaud.

''Oui, je suis vraiment _ce_ Daemon Spade.''

''Oh, bien.'' Dit Tsuna. ''Je ne suis pas le seul à qui il le fait.''

Reborn se renfrogna et pris une gorgée de son expresso. ''Comment est-ce possible?''

''Je suis devenu fou quand la femme que j'aimais est morte, quand j'étais le Gardien de Brume du Vongola Primo. Je l'ai forcé à démissionner à travers diverses machinations, puis je suis devenu le Gardien du Brouillard du Secondo, son cousin. Après cela, je me suis débarrassé de mon corps et ait pris possession des autres, gardant toujours un œil sur les Vongola. Ce n'est que quand je suis tombé sur Tsuna que quelque chose s'est arrangée par lui-même dans ma tête. Il ressemble tellement à Elena, et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que les Vongola soient fort, pour protéger ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger.

''Quand les Vongola sont allés après les Estraneo j'étais là, en train de regarder, tandis que Tsuna était en sécurité avec Skull. Un des enfants expérimenté était une rencontre parfaite pour moi, une jeune Brume dont l'âme avait été chassée. Alors j'ai trompé les force des Vongola et ait volé le corps et l'ai réclamé comme mien. J'ai retrouvé tout mes pouvoirs et fut capable de m'harmoniser avec Tsuna, ce que j'ai fais. Je trouvais ça intriguant aussi, que Tsuna ait gagné l'esprit d'un adulte quand il est devenu l'Arcobaleno du Ciel. J'avais très peu d'expérience avec eux auparavant.''

Reborn pris une autre gorgée d'expresso avant de dire. ''Alors quel âge a ton corps?''

''Quelques mois plus vieux que Tsuna l'était, alors dix ans. Bizarrement, le garçon me ressemblait presque exactement à cet âge-là. Je considère de l'avoir trouvé comme une providence. Tsu-kun, serais-tu en colère contre moi si je décidais d'imiter Viper et si j'allais lui donner une frayeur?''

Il regarda fixement son Brouillard pendant quelques instants, puis se mit à rire. ''S'il-te-plaît non. Si j'étais méchant, je dirais d'imiter Xanxus mais cela pourrait éloigner la Varia au fond d'un trou et ils sont déjà assez fêlés.''

Daemon bouda. ''Bien.'' Puis son expression devint vide.

Tsuna soupira. ''Kami-sama. Que s'est-il passé?''

''Un de mes espions vient de se dissiper, un sur cet homme.''

Il avala mécontent. ''Elle est encore enceinte?''

Daemon acquiesça. ''Je me doutais que cela pouvait être le cas mais ça vient d'être confirmé.''

''Okay.'' Il bu profondément sa tasse et se rassit. ''Demi-frère numéro deux en route. J'espère que l'un d'eux se révélera être un Ciel.'' Il attrapa l'expression sur le visage de Reborn et ajouta. ''Au cas où. Un des fils du Nono a déjà été tué. Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui aimeraient voir les Vongola tomber, alors...''

''Que vas-tu faire si les autres sont tués?''

''Xanxus est gelé en ce moment, alors-''

''Gelé? Je sais qu'il a attenté un coup d'état.''

''Oui. Les Vongola ont une technique, appelée la Percé du Point Zéro. Elle peut être utilisée pour geler les flammes ou une personne entièrement, comme les mettre sous stase. De ce que Daemon a pu voir, Xanxus a été gelé plutôt que tué. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est très improbable que le Nono lui laisse les rênes si cela arrivait. Si Massimo meurt, je vais commencer à être nerveux. Et si Federico meurt, et bien...''

''Alors nous aurons un conseil.'' Dit Daemon. ''Personnellement, j'écrirais un nombre de concessions pour avoir l'honneur d'avoir Tsuna comme Decimo, même temporairement.''

Il haussa les épaules. ''Je m'en inquiéterais à ce moment. Tu as toujours des espions là-bas?''

Daemon secoua la tête. ''Je vais en créer un autre. Mais vu que nous sommes si loin au nord, ça ne va pas prendre trop de temps pour le mettre en place.''

Un bâillement le rattrapa et il baissa la tête, alors qu'il se couvrait la bouche.

Reborn glissa hors de sa chaise et disparu dans la chambre. Daemon se leva et ouvrit la porte vers le couloir, assez longtemps pour accepter leur sac pour la nuit d'une construction, qui disparue rapidement et referma la porte.

Reborn revint et poussa assez fortement Tsuna dans la chambre et pointa la porte menant aux aménagements. Daemon le suivit assez longtemps pour poser le sac, puis sortir. Tsuna couvrit un autre bâillement, puis se prépara pour aller au lit et sortit. Reborn le pressa jusqu'au lit et le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il monte. ''Euh...''

''Je vais faire des lits temporaires en plus.'' Pointa Daemon.

''Ou nous pouvons juste partager. C'est un grand lit et ce n'est pas comme si nous étions grand.'' Rétorqua-t-il.

''Oh, amour, je vais me blottir contre toi un jour, mais peut-être que Reborn n'a pas l'habitude d'avoir des gens dans son lit avec lui?''

Il rougit. ''Oh, c'est vrai. Pardon.''

''C'est bon.'' Dit Reborn. ''Allonge-toi et nous pourrons tous aller dormir.''

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois au lit, Tsuna au milieu.

Le lendemain matin à la moitié du petit déjeuner, on frappa à la porte. Daemon regarda Reborn puis alla répondre à la porte. Dino était là, l'air confus.

''Entre.'' Dit Reborn et pointa le siège de libre.

''Je suis confus.'' Dit Dino alors qu'il s'asseyait.

''Oui, c'était évident vu ton visage.'' Dit Reborn.

Dino se renfrogna.

''Reborn et moi nous sommes harmonisés pendant l'altercation d'hier.'' Dit Tsuna. ''Il a proposé de nous héberger pour la nuit à cause de ça.''

''Oh.'' Dit Dino avec un hochement de tête. ''Oh! Vraiment?''

''C'est ce qu'il vient juste de dire.'' Répondit Reborn. ''Ne t'en fais pas morveux, je suis toujours ton tuteur, je vais demander d'occasionnels moments de temps de libre, par contre. Je suis sûr que tu comprends. Et si non, je vais faire en sorte que tu comprennes.''

Dino secoua la tête frénétiquement. ''Non, non, je comprends. Quand Romario et moi nous sommes harmonisés… Ouais.''

''Bien. Je détesterait de devoir t'exploser pour une chose aussi simple. D'un autre côté, ça voudrait dire que Romario aurait un peu plus d'expérience dans le soin.''

"Reborn!" Pleurnicha Dino.

. . .

Quand Reborn arriva (laissé entré par une construction) Tsuna dansait dans le couloir, portant une paire d'écouteurs et chantait. Il était sourd, malheureusement. Le simple fait de voir son Ciel était un poids en moins sur ses épaules. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'être séparés aurait été si dur. C'était assez bizarre qu'il est agi sans réfléchir ce soir-là et qu'il ait cédé à ses espoirs et ses désirs et à l'harmonisation. Voir Tsuna à nouveau lui donna envie de sourire.

Tsuna l'aperçut et s'arrêta net et rougit alors qu'il enlevait ses écouteurs les faisant glisser sur son cou. Il ria nerveusement. ''Oh, euh, ciao.''

"Ciaossu."

Tsuna se hâta et attrapa le sac de ses mains, puis le pressa dans le couloir. La chose suivante qu'il savait, c'était qu'il montait un escalier et se dirigea dans une suite essentiellement jaune pâle. ''J'espère que tu aimes.'' Dit rapidement Tsuna. ''Mais je peux la refaire si tu n'aimes pas. Peu importe ce que tu veux. Ce n'est pas un problème.''

Il repris le sac et le posa sur un canapé. ''C'est bon.'' Assura-t-il à son Ciel. ''Danses-tu normalement dans les couloirs?''

Tsuna rougit à nouveau. ''Allez! Je vais te faire visiter.''

Il fut emmené dans une tour en trombe, admirant les salles d'entraînement, le bureau de Tsuna et s'enfonça avec reconnaissance sur un tabouret de la cuisine et accepta un peu de café. Il avait à peine pris le temps de prendre une gorgée qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs se faufila et attrapa Tsuna assez longtemps pour lui faire un câlin puis s'assied.

''Plus qu'un!''

''Et tu vas t'introduire toi-même ou…?''

''Oui.'' L'étranger se tourna vers lui et sourit. ''Byakuran, héritier de la Gesso Famiglia. Ravi de te rencontrer.''

''Reborn.'' Dit-il avec un hochement de tête. Tsuna avait des amis intéressants, il semblerait.

''Comptes-tu rester dîner?'' Demanda Tsuna.

''Je resterais toujours pour le dîner quand tu invites. Tu sais combien j'adore ta cuisine.'' Dit Byakuran, grandiloquent.

Tsuna acquiesça et versa deux tasses de thé, puis en servit une à l'héritier Gesso. ''Cela me rappelle.'' Di- il. ''Un moment.'' et il sortit son téléphone pour jouer avec, puis le rangea. ''Alors, des nouvelles intéressantes?''

''Et bien… j'ai entendu que la Carcassa Famiglia a fait quelque chose de stupide et a perdu une douzaines d'hommes. Quelque chose à propos d'une cargaison douteuse d'armes. Mais ce sont des idiots, alors… Et la Todd Famiglia s'est battu avec les Pesca. Ils ont perdu une douzaine ou moins chacun.''

Fon se glissa dans la pièce et prit un siège. ''Reborn.''

''Fon.'' Il se sentit un peu bizarre. Il avait toujours respecté Fon mais être un camarade gardien, du même Ciel-c'était juste bizarre, quelque part. Il était un peu jaloux, actuellement, que Fon vive au manoir, alors qu'il devait probablement encore attendre quelques années, plus ou moins, avant qu'il puisse prendre sa place à plein temps. Cependant, maintenant qu'il avait ce que son cœur désirait -ou l'un de ceux, bref- il ne voulait pas merder avec une émotion mal placée. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de se concentrer sur la chaleur dans sa poitrine, la chaleur qui aidait à dégeler le froid de toutes ses années de solitude, qu'il n'avait jamais admit. ''C'est bon de te revoir.''

Son camarade Arcobaleno sourit sereinement. ''Peut-être que pendant que tu es là, nous pourrions avoir un combat amical.''

''Oui, Dolce, je peux en faire un pour ce soir.'' Il entendu Tsuna le dire avec indulgence.

''Cela devrait être intéressant.'' Admit-il. Il connaissait bien les art martiaux; il préférait juste utiliser un pistolet. ''Tsuna m'a montré les salles d'entraînement.''

''Nous avons beaucoup de vêtements de rechange pour ça.'' L'informa Fon.

Son attention fut attirée par Byakuran qui partit en courant et il regarda Tsuna curieusement.

''Il est partit faire quelques courses. Il voulait une tarte au chocolat et aux marshmallows pour ce soir et je n'avais pas ce qu'il fallait. Il est obsédé par les marshmallows. Je ne comprends pas qu'il puisse encore avoir toutes ses dents, pour être honnête.'' Tsuna secoua la tête et pris les tasses pour les rincer dans l'évier.

Il acquiesça. ''Combien de job as-tu par mois approximativement?''

Son Ciel réussit à passer dix minutes d'explications pour répondre à ça et lui dit que si il pourrait choisir si il le voulait, il pourrait facilement avoir assez pour l'occuper sur tout la ligne. Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire les deux?

''Je suppose.'' Continua Tsuna. '' que tu as des contacts de confiance dispersés, ou au moins un, qui aligne des meurtres pour que tu t'en charges? Ou cherches-tu à mélanger les choses?''

''Je ne suis pas sûr. Tout tueur à gage digne de son salaire sait faire de la surveillance parce que parfois tu as de la chance d'obtenir la direction générale en plus du nom. Je ne suis pas pour le moment en train de prendre des jobs mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai gardé la main sur les autres parties. Je suis toujours au courant des dernière nouveautés en matière de piratage, par exemple. Mais je ne me vois pas d'autres boulots à long terme. Passer un mois sous couverture pour traquer une cible pour l'éliminer ne me charme pas.''

Tsuna sourit doucement et acquiesça. ''Ouais. Je serais un paquet de nerfs si je prenais un boulot qui nécessite ce genre de distance. Les plus petits ne sont pas un problème mais nous n'étions pas aussi moins nombreux au départ. Et maintenant j'ai plein de paperasse démoniaque pour me garder occupé.''

''Quand tu ne nous gâtes pas avec ta cuisine.'' Dit doucement Fon.

Tsuna sourit et regarda l'horloge. ''Et bien, nous avons le temps avant que je ne commence quelque chose, alors que diriez-vous d'aller un peu nous entraîner?''

Fon acquiesça.

Ils furent rapidement dans une des salles d'entraînement et son Ciel et Fon s'échauffaient avec un peu de Taï-chi. Il se mit dans un coin de la pièce pour regarder d'abord. Son cœur était heureux que son Ciel prenne ses compétences au sérieux. Tsuna lui avait déjà prouvé qu'il pouvait se défendre et qu'il n'avait pas peur de faire ce qu'il devait être fait. Il pouvait tuer si besoin est. La dernière chose qu'il avait besoin était un Ciel saignant, qui pardonnait à tout le monde à cause de sa compassion qui surmontait ses sens.

'J'ai toujours un problème avec son âge.' Pensa-t-il, regardant le duo flotter dans la pièce. 'Checker Face est un bâtard de haut niveau pour avoir fait ça à un simple enfant. Tsuna avait à peine eu une enfance. Il y avait ceux qui avaient été élevés presque depuis le départ pour être mafieux et à appris à tuer, mais ça… Et maintenant il est coincé dans les limbes avec le reste d'entre eux, maudit en un clin d'oeil.'

Il soupira presque invisiblement et croisa une jambe par-dessus l'autre. Il but à la vue de son Ciel et maudit Iemitsu tout en le remerciant pour son ineptie. Aussi improbable que cela puisse être, si Tsuna avait besoin de prendre le fardeau des Vongola, il serait sadique pour faire en sorte qu'on ne prenne pas avantage de son Ciel.

Reborn s'immobilisa pendant un moment alors que quelqu'un se glissait près de lui, puis soupira et dit. ''Ciaossu, Skull.''

''Hey. Content de voir que tu l'as fait.''

''Merci.'' Dit-il, un peu raide. C'était … dur… de voir Skull comme autre chose qu'un laquais mais il devait faire un effort pour recentrer son point de vue. ''Comment était-il, au début?'' Demanda-t-il, regardant son camarade.

Skull plissa les yeux avant de dire. ''Un curieux mélange d'enfant et d'adulte. Un peu vague dans ce qu'il disait mais cela c'est rapidement éclairci une fois qu'il a réalisé ce qu'il faisait. Il est brillant et il a aussi des conseils de Daemon et de Byakuran aussi, pour l'aider. Nous, euh, avons joués, au début. J'ai fais un jeu de plein de choses, apprendre la furtivité, des choses comme ça. Mais il a rapidement grandit, je pense. Là encore, je peux toujours voir l'enfant en lui, sortir à l'occasion.''

''Depuis combien de temps le connais-tu avant l'incident?''

Le visage de Skull se crispa à ses pensées. ''Il a commencé à jeter un coup d'oeil sur moi vers mi-octobre de, hum… 2005. j'ai pris ma chance et ai écrit un message mais comme je l'ai appris plus tard il ne pouvait pas directement répondre. Alors la fois suivante, je lui ait donné un numéro de téléphone à utiliser. Il m'a appelé de suite et nous avons commencé à parler, cependant j'avais mis une alarme pour avoir une excuse pour raccrocher. L'incident est arrivé en mi-Mai de 2006. Alors approximativement six mois. Nous parlions au moins une fois par semaine à ce moment-là et je lui ai rendu visite plusieurs fois. Pas trop souvent ou les gens pourrait remarquer que je me rendais au Japon.''

Reborn acquiesça. ''Et sa compréhension de la nature base des Nuages?'' Il était honnêtement curieux de savoir à quel point Tsuna était établi.

''Très bon.'' Répondit Skull. ''Mais aussi hésitant dans beaucoup de choses. Sa mère, paix à son âme, était très déconnectée. Incroyablement douce et gentille mais pas vraiment entièrement là.'' Les sourcils de Skull remuèrent de façon significative. ''Je me souviens d'en avoir parler avec Oodako et d'avoir été confus parce que Tsuna semblait un peu ne pas vouloir avoir de gardiens parce qu'il savait qu'en tant que Ciel des Arcobaleno, il avait une vie plus courte que la plupart et qu'il n'était pas sûr de…'' Skull ne dit plus rien et sa bouche se tordit alors qu'il détournait les yeux pendant un moment.

''Il avait des problèmes d'abandon à cause de son père.'' Dit-il doucement.

Skull haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise. ''Quelque chose comme ça. Il avait des problèmes avec l'idée que quelqu'un se sente responsable envers lui.''

Reborn renifla silencieusement. Il se demanda si Iemitsu s'était remarié par amour, ou par devoir, afin qu'il puisse produire plus pour la lignée des Vongola. ''Et Fon?'

''Hum…'' Skull fronça le nez dans ses pensées. ''Plus de coup d'oeil, puis Daemon a mit en place un point de chute et utilisait ses constructions pour offrir un boulot. Fon était en Chine et nous avions actuellement des demandes pour là-bas, alors il l'a envoyé à Fon comme incitation. Fon devint éventuellement assez curieux pour demander une rencontre, alors il lui a offert un boulot ici. Tsuna m'a dit une fois que Fon était l'œil d'un ouragan.''

Il acquiesça. Une description assez appropriée.

''Fon lui a offert de lui apprendre les arts martiaux et comme nous l'avons appris après l'harmonisation, il y a quelques techniques des Vongola qui nécessitent beaucoup d'entraînement. Malheureusement, les tester directement est un problème.''

Il acquiesça à nouveau. Daemon lui avait un peu parlé à propos de la Percée du Point Zéro après que Tsuna se soit endormit cette nuit-là. ''Oui, de ce que j'ai compris, ce serait problématique.''

''Je suppose qu'il pourrait essayer si il tombait sur un autre incident.'' Pensa Skull.

Il leva un sourcil vers son camarade gardien. Pour le bien de Tsuna, il laisserait tomber son habituel comportement autour de Skull- et parce que, autant cela le gêne, Skull était son aîné pour ça.

''Lui et Fon sont allés chercher des gelato un jour et ils ont été ciblés par des personnes dans la pornographie d'enfant et la prostitution. Ils ont attirés ses enfoirés dans une ruelle et les ont mit a terre. Roméo passait par là et les a vu sur le point d'être enlevés et a courut pour aider. C'était bizarre bizarre parce que nous l'avons rencontré à Rome pendant que nous faisions du tourisme. Tsuna l'a regardé et était… Il a demandé à Daemon de le surveiller de suite.''

''Probablement son intuition.'' Marmonna-t-il.

Skull acquiesça. ''Probablement.''

Reborn regarda son Ciel à nouveau; lui et Fon avaient un combat amical sans accrocs. ''Parle-moi de la tentative de Verde?''

''Mm. Lui et Fon s'échauffaient dans l'arrière cour-de la maison original- et de ce que Fon m'a dit, Tsuna s'est soudainement retourné et a tué les deux hommes qui se faufilaient vers eux. Il était en colère d'avoir été forcé de tuer. Fon a dit que Tsuna avait l'air vert pendant un moment, un peu tremblant mais Daemon l'a envoyé se reposer après que les deux se soient harmonisés. Je suis rentré à la maison à la seconde ou j'ai eu le mot et je suis resté avec lui cette nuit-là. J'étais plus qu'un peu flippé.''

Reborn ricana. ''Considérant comment j'ai défendu sa vie sans y penser, je peux comprendre ça. J'étais furieux et un peu déséquilibré.'' Admit-il. ''Je _savais_ qu'il interprétait mais… Ils étaient si brutaux avec lui.''

Skull lui donna un petit sourire et acquiesça. ''Et c'était avant que tu saches son âge.''

Il eut un blanc pendant un moment. Le savait-il? Il se serait complètement perdu. Il aurait massacré chacun d'entre eux, les aurait déchiqueté avec des balles comme un fromage Suisse. ''Ouais.'' En réalité, Dino avait traversé un moment de crise et avait acquis une grande confiance. Il avait été plus qu'un peu surpris d'apprendre exactement quelles sortes de choses ésotériques Léon pouvait faire quand il en ressentait le besoin. C'était un point de fierté qu'il était certain que Léon était le plus unique de leurs compagnons.

''Que penses-tu de Colonnello?'' Demanda Skull.

Ses lèvres se pincèrent. ''Je ne sais pas encore. Il a toujours semblé heureux à Mafia Land, tenir la sécurité et entraîner des gens. Si il était avec nous, il… s'ennuierait? Nous n'avons jamais parlé de...''

Skull renifla doucement. ''Aucun d'entre nous n'a jamais pensé que nous aurions une chance, pas vrai? De plus, rien de tout ça n'est exactement orthodoxe. Fon est régulièrement en Asie. Tu donnes des cours particulier à quelqu'un au nord. Je prends délibérément plusieurs jobs en une fois pour répondre à mon besoin de solitude. Le seul qui soit plus ou moins là constamment c'est Daemon. Aucun d'entre nous n'a fait savoir que nous étions harmonisés. Byakuran le sait, bien sûr et Tsuna n'a pas de problème que Dino le sache. Dans l'ensemble, les gens n'en ont aucune idée. Mais notre cœur et notre maison sont ici.''

''Ca l'est.'' Dit-il, remarquant comment Fon corrigeait doucement Tsuna alors qu'ils s'entraînaient à leur rare occasion, leur Ciel se détachait de la forme. ''Il est bon.''

Skull acquiesça avec enthousiasme. ''Il en connaissant un peu d'avance mais il était très heureux quand Fon avait offert son aide. Il y avait peu de chose qu'il pouvait faire par lui-même et tu sais que je ne suis pas très doué pour ça, par contre Fon m'aide à devenir meilleur. Je ne peux pas toujours compter sur Oodako pour être mes muscles.''

Reborn était honnêtement surpris par ça. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Skull s'intéresserait à améliorer ses compétences physiques. En plus de ça, Skull n'agissait pas comme d'habitude. Il ne le harcelait pas pour attirer son attention, il était simplement là pour engager une conversation agréable. Il semblait en paix. Reborn pouvait apprécier les changements, mais il se demandait à quel point lui-même pouvait changer à cause de l'harmonisation.

''Rien d'autre à propos de son entraînement que je pourrais trouver intéressant?'' Demanda-t-il.

''Mm. Nous avons passé pas mal de temps à tester si son intuition pouvait ou non être entraînée.''

Ca le pris par surprise. ''Hein?''

''Quince aimait aussi l'idée, alors Byakuran nous a prêté un entrepôt pendant un moment. Une série de couloirs ont été mis en place avec des pièges relativement inoffensifs. Il eut les yeux bandés et il faisait noir en plus de ça, pour tester la théorie. Et ça a fonctionné.'' Skull haussa les épaules. ''Il se faisait frapper avec quelque chose -des pâtes en mousse, par exemple- et après quelques tours, son intuition a commencé à s'activer. Le premier test avait trois sections, chacune avait ses propres obstacles, dix chacun. Je pense qu'il peut se diriger dans une maison en étant aveugle, en fait.''

''Tu dis que l'exposition à un danger quelconque, ou un préjudice potentiel, aiguise et élargit la portée de son intuition.'' Dit-il doucement. ''Incroyable.''

La porte s'ouvrit et Byakuran passa la tête à l'intérieur. Il fit rapidement son chemin vers eux et pris un siège, puis sortit un sac de marshmallows et leur en offrit. Skull en prit et Reborn en prit un pour être poli, bien qu'il fit une impulsion pour vérifier avant de le grignoter. Byakuran lui sourit et secoua la tête légèrement, pas du tout offensé.

Le dîner lui donna envie de fondre en une flaque d'extase gluante. Il en était venu à la conclusion que la cuisine de Tsuna était si bonne à cause de l'amour évident qu'il mettait dedans et l'honneur qu'il ressentait pour sa mère, son professeur. Et pour tout ce qu'il savait, un soupçon de flammes était inclus. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. La cuisine de Tsuna était merveilleuse et il attendait avec impatience le moment ou il pourrait en avoir tous les jours.

Il aurait aimé avoir la chance de rencontrer Nana Sawada.

Le soir, il regarda Skull et Tsuna essayer de se détruire mutuellement dans un jeu vidéo. Une bonne quantité de taquinerie et d'insultes joueuses furent jetées et il était facile de voir la profondeur de leur affection que les deux se portaient l'un envers l'autre. Ils étaient comme des frères, pensa-t-il.

Avant que Tsuna n'aille au lit, il s'assied avec lui et mentionna qu'il avait le champ libre (bien sûr) et que les collations de minuit était ok. Il prit le temps d'enquêter un peu plus la suite. Tout ce qu'elles comprenaient était à la taille des Arcobaleno ou adaptées, tel qu'un marche pied jusqu'au lit.

Tout était de haute qualité sans repousser les limites de l'excès, ce qui lui plaisait. Et au-delà des murs jaune pale, la chambre ne criait pas qu'elle était conçut pour un Soleil. Il fut légèrement surpris que Tsuna dirige la maison en plus de son entreprise. Son Ciel cuisinait, faisait la lessive, nettoyait-bien qu'il soupçonnait que les autres donnait de leur temps pour ça. Il n'y avait pas de servants, après tout, juste la famille.

Un regard dans la salle de bain révéla qu'elle appartenait plus au Japon qu'à l'Italie mais il avait passé assez de temps dans ce pays pour être à l'aise. Les placards sous l'évier étaient faux et il pouvait donner un petit coup de pied pour qu'un escalier en sorte, encore une autre concession pour le confort d'un Arcobaleno.

Son salon avait un coin confortable avec des bibliothèques du sol au plafond, avec une échelle sur des rails. Beaucoup d'espace pour une collection. Même les chaises dans la pièce avait des marches intégrées, qui pouvait être repousser sous le siège pour être à l'écart.

Il se coucha, se sentant très impressionné par son Ciel et appréciait le soin apporté aux installations dans le manoir.

Après un petit déjeuner tranquille le lendemain matin, il suivit Tsuna dans le manoir et s'installa. Son Ciel s'excusa et passa à la paperasse sur son bureau, triant rapidement les chose puis leva les yeux avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

''As-tu des plans pour le futur d'emmener le jeune maître à Mafia Land?''

'Intelligent.' Pensa-t-il. ''Non mais arranger ça. Ça pourrait être intéressant de voir comment Dino réagirait à Colonnello. Et, je devine, que ça me donnera l'occasion de le sonder furtivement.''

''Cela m'a traversé l'esprit, oui. Je ne doute pas que beaucoup pensent que les Arcobaleno son lointains et intouchables.''

Une soupçon de sourire toucha ses lèvres mais il était lacéré d'amertume.

''Comment veux-tu que cela fonctionne? Un compromis sur les visites? Je n'aime pas l'idée de ne pas être à la base régulièrement, en personne. Si il n'appartenait qu'à moi de venir plus souvent au nord, ça irait. Il y aussi le fait que tu es très visible, même si je ne doute pas que tu puisse te faufiler avec les meilleurs d'entre eux.''

Son sourire devint plus authentique. ''L'échange, oui et tu as raison. Je pourrais probablement partir une fois par trimestre pendant quelques jours.''

''Okay.'' Dit Tsuna avec un hochement de tête ferme. ''Et je peux te rendre visite une fois par moi pour le week-end, en supposant que le Cavallone Nono ne soit pas ennuyé.''

''Je peux lui parler.'' Dit-il confiant. ''Avec Daemon?''

''Ou Roméo. Il a besoin de plus d'expérience et parfois je pense que je me repose trop sur Daemon. Bien sûr, je pourrais aussi me positionner différemment quand je te rendrais visite, de telle sorte que j'ai un œil sur l'approche de la cour ou du moins que je ne l'ai pas dans le dos.''

"Bianchi."

Tsuna acquiesça.

''Son frère ne t'a pas encore contacté?''

''Non. Je suis plus préoccupé par le comportement bizarre de la fille. Ce n'est pas sain pour...''

Il était d'accord mais c'était de l'expérience pour Dino-et Romario, d'ailleurs- et elle ne l'attaquait pas, à moins que les proclamations d'amour soit considérées comme une attaque. Il supposait que si ça devenait assez grave il pourrait en parler avec Daemon, à propos des possibilités. Normalement, il n'approuvait pas ce genre de trafic, préférant juste tirer mais le problèmes était que c'était une fille… ''Je prévois de voir comment ça se passe un peu avant de considérer mes options. C'est compliqué pour le moment.''

''Elle est dans la zone grise entre civils et non, c'est pourquoi Roméo m'a protégé contre elle et que Daemon ne lui a pas fait peur. Elle ferait mieux de faire attention parce que si elle devint un assassin et m'attaque à nouveau, elle pourrait perdre la vie. Ou devenir religieuse.''

Reborn le regarda pendant un moment, puis gloussa. ''Ce serait une solution originale.''

. . .

Voilà Voilà, alors que pensez vous de se chapitre ? Reborn est finalement a Tsu-kun! maintenant il ne lui reste plus qu'a avoir une Pluie pour avoir un Arc-en-ciel complet ^^ Allez à mercredi pour Soulless et Lundi prochain pour la suite de Welkin! Ciao~


	8. 2010-2011

Auteur : Shivani

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Shivani qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : kedy ichyo, pour leurs Reviews.

Merci à: Akayui, Amnesia Riku, Asunaforever3, Audragon, Blaze hale, Ciel Saynen, Cosmos Asma, Deponia, Ezriett, HannaMika, Hebihime, kedy ichyo, lobalunallena, Lynnah O'Crazy, Mangetsuko, marjo1607, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedBloodAlice, Tsuki Banritt, Walarisse et yaoi-chan-poowa pour avoir mis en favoris et Follow.

 **Ps: Je tiens à vous dire que j'ai sortit le premier Chapitre de la nouvelle fic qui va remplacer Cielo. Qui est Another Path de DragonflyDream, elle se compose pour le moment de 19 chapitres et elle est en cours de parution! Perso j'ai hâte de lire le chapitre 20 ^^ Bref c'était la petite info du jour ^^ Ciao~**

Bonne lecture ~

Chapitre 8 : 2010-2011

Tsuna cligna des yeux alors qu'il comprenait la dernière lettre de Reborn; c'était presque effusif. Ses cadeaux de douceurs pour l'anniversaire de Reborn étaient bien passés, il semblerait. C'était vraiment bizarre, ce côté caché de Reborn mais il se contenta d'un sourire. Il renvoya des informations sur sa prochaine visite prévue et continua son travail.

Il prit Roméo avec lui, ce qui voulait malheureusement dire un voyage plus long, comme Roméo n'avait pas la confiance de Daemon quand c'était pour éviter la police (et il ne pouvait les confondre avec des illusions). Ils arrivèrent au Manoir Cavallone en une heure après le déjeuner, à temps pour voir Reborn aboyer ses ordres à trois hommes au lieu de deux.

Il se dirigea au côté de Reborn et regarda l'étranger curieusement.

''C'est Ivan, la Pluie de Dino.'' Dit doucement Reborn.

''Oh? Ce fut rapide.''

Son Soleil lui sourit même si ses yeux se promenaient autour, se rassurant probablement de la santé et du bien-être de Tsuna. ''J'ai une motivation. Et tu as aidé à ta manière. Il est plus réceptif à l'idée après t'avoir rencontré.''

''Oh.'' Répéta-t-il. ''Content d'avoir pu aider, alors. Comme je l'ai dit, je pense qu'il est un gentil garçon et- et bien, peut-être que mes propres problèmes ont embrouillé les choses mais je pensais que ça aiderait peut-être...''

Reborn acquiesça sagement. ''J'ai bien l'intention de préparer le gamin pour ses vingt ans. Le libellé du contrat est un peu flou par endroits-tout à mon avantage, bien sûr- parce que j'avais un avertissement.''

Il s'appuya contre son Soleil. ''De?''

"Toi."

Tsuna se redressa pour pouvoir bien regarder Reborn. ''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Mon arrivée a-t-elle été prédite comme dans une épopée épique de plusieurs livres?''

Un sourire jaillit avant que Reborn ne dise. ''La fille de Luce, Aria, a eu une vision. Me disant que je devrais vraiment accepter l'offre étrange , que j'obtiendrais bientôt quelque chose.''

''Heu.'' Il regarda les trois Cavallone alors qu'ils passaient de l'échauffement à un combat amicale par trois. Roméo passa à vue assez longtemps pour utiliser le langage des signes pour rapporter que tout est ok, puis disparut à nouveau. ''Et bien, quelques personnes ont juste des talents intéressants. Je n'ai jamais pensé à demander. Comment le jeune a-t-il réellement géré son premier meurtre?''

Reborn renifla doucement. ''Après il s'est finalement effondré mais je m'y attendais. Je lui ai donné une conversation d'encouragements.''

''Est-ce que ça impliquait des explosifs?''

''Et bien, bien sûr.'' Rétorqua Reborn. ''Je lui fait rentrer un peu de bon sens. Une fois qu'il a enfin compris le concept de protéger ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-même-tout en se faisant beaucoup d'argent, bien sûr- il va bien et est beaucoup moins comme un étalon sauvage, indompté.''

''Et tu te plains de mes gars et de mes jeux de mots?'' Rétorqua-t-il.

''J'essaie de faire en sorte que n'importe quel impératif génétique fait que les jeux de mots soient au compte goutte.'' Dit innocemment Reborn.

Tsuna ria follement. ''Hai, hai. So ka. J'ai fais des expériences. Tu sais ce ruban que je fais? J'ai essayé d'en faire un, heu, piège? Pour me prévenir. Une toile d'araignée, en quelque sorte.''

Le sourcil de Reborn se haussa, bien que son regard ne quittait jamais le combat. ''Un seul fil ne ferait pas grand-chose mais une toile? Oui. Peux-tu le maintenir même pendant que tu dors?''

''Mm, non, pas encore. Ma détermination dérape. Mais si tu gardes les mèches comme de la soie fine… Peut-être que ce ne sera pas remarqué. Je commence à penser qu'après t'avoir parlé, comme je m'inquiète de trop dépendre de Kiri. Puis quand je suis allé préparer mon cadeau pour ton anniversaire ça m'a frappé, qu'est-ce que je serais capable de faire. Même si ça ne fonctionne pas à la fin, peut-être que ça servira comme une méthode pour apprendre à avoir un bon contrôle.'' Pensa-t-il.

''Je vais réfléchir à ça pendant un moment.'' Dit pensivement Reborn. ''Faire quelque expériences personnelles. D'un autre côté, j'ai vérifier le planning de Mafia Land et je travaille sur des plans pour ça. Le morveux s'est fait rappelé que ce n'est l'affaire de personne mais la nôtre, l'harmonisation. Nous nous en rapprochons mais Mafia Land sera dans les environs en Février. Je vais faire passer ça comme un cadeau d'anniversaire. Un cadeau d'anniversaire excitant.'

Il acquiesça et grimaça quand la Pluie, Ivan, fut assommé. Dino l'avait fait accidentellement tandis qu'il essayait de toucher Romario. Tsuna pensa à utiliser son anneau de la Terre pour faire flotter l'homme hors du chemin mais se ravisa. Ce n'était pas ses hommes et ils doivent apprendre à gérer les complications comme l'abattu. À la place il regarda l'entrée de la cour où Roméo était présentement en train de rôder.

. . .

Après leur habituelle salutation d'échange de balles et d'insultes, Colonnello commença à mettre une raclée à Dino, Romario, Ivan et Michael. L'Arcobaleno de la Pluie avait l'avantage-après tout, l'arrière de Mafia Land avait été construit comme terrain d'entraînement, pas comme la cour du Manoir Cavallone. Colonnello pouvait se permettre de sortir tous les obstacles et de mettre en jeu son meilleur jeu.

Reborn étendit un hamac entre deux arbres et monta dessus pour se détendre un peu et regarda. Une fois que Colonnello les aura lancé à travers une course d'obstacles, ils pourront parler, ou plus tard, dans les quartier de Colonnello, pendant que Dino et ses hommes dormiraient à cause de la fatigue et d'être presque mort. C'est exactement ce qu'ils firent, des heures plus tard.

Il s'assura que sa charge était bien dans sa suite avant de se dépêcher de rendre visite à son vieil 'ami' et fut bientôt installé dans une chaise confortable avec un Russe Blanc à siroter.

Après les plaisanteries initiales, Colonnello dit. ''Des nouvelles intéressantes?''

Il pouvait utiliser ça pour dire beaucoup de choses. Il était sauf de devoir inventer quelque chose de plein d'esprit quand l'île fut secouée, lui rappelant que c'était cette période de l'année. C'était comme une blague à Mafia Land, la façon dont les Carcassa organisaient chaque année une attaque de protestation et échouait chaque année.

Colonnello grogna et tendit la main vers une télécommande pour qu'il puisse allumer une séries d'écrans muraux reliés aux caméras. ''Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces aristos? Est-ce une sorte de rituel d'initiation et les picciotto (hommes) qui survivent sont promus? Tout les ans ces enfoirés attaquent. Je souhaiterais par l'enfer, pouvoir les éliminer.''

''Oh?'' Dit-il en haussant lentement un sourcil. ''Frustré dernièrement?''

''Tais-toi, Reborn.''

Il sourit et pris une gorgée, laissant le liquide rouler sur sa langue avant d'avaler. ''Tu peux avoir ma harceleuse si tu veux.'' Dit-il, puis pencha légèrement la tête pour éviter la balle qui passa. ''Tu as déjà entendu ou vu quelque chose?''

Le blond le regarda avec mauvaise humeur. ''Non. Rien. N'importe où il est, ce Ciel est…'' Il secoua la tête. ''Comment diable a-t-il réussi à se cacher?''

Reborn regarda son 'ami' attentivement sous couvert d'une autre gorgée. ''Je me demande… Et bien, même si il est trouvé? Que ferais-tu?'' Il haussa les épaules et tourna son regard vers les écrans, ce qui lui donna une meilleure vue périphérique de l'expression de Colonnello.

Des yeux bleu plissés le regardaient et il pensa pendant un moment qu'il avait soufflé toute tentative de subtilité. ''Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, de toute manière?'' Dit amèrement Colonnello. ''C'est comme si nous avions été choisis parce que les chances étaient contre nous, pour trouver ce genre de bonheur.''

Il s'abstint de signaler que Colonnello avait joué le héros et avait posé son propre gras dans le feu. ''Mais si tu l'avais? Je me suis posé la même question. Qu'est-ce que je ferais si je tombais par hasard sur le Ciel. Je prierais probablement.'' Murmura-t-il.

Colonnello se moqua. ''Qui que se soit, il est probablement comme Luce, déjà complètement lié. Pourquoi se déranger à espérer?''

Il voulait demander quel était le but de la vie si l'espoir avait disparu mais considérant combien de temps il s'était enterré dans ses propres rêves, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à exprimer cette hypocrisie. Au lieu de ça, il était légèrement surpris. ''Oh. Je pensais que tu étais parfaitement heureux ici. Je n'avais pas réalisé que cherchais l'harmonisation, si le nouveau Ciel était ouvert à l'idée. Tu as toujours été indépendant.'' Il fit remuer sa boisson et pris une autre gorgée, son regard se dirigea vers les différents écrans. Les forces de sécurité de Mafia Land arrêtèrent rapidement les Carcassa, mais aussi rapidement que Colonnello en solo.

''Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas à propos de moi.'' Dit Colonnello irrité. ''La plupart des gens donneraient leur bras gauche pour s'harmoniser avec un bon Ciel.''

''Vrai, je ne discute pas ça.'' Dit-il raisonnablement. ''Je n'ai juste pas réalisé que tu étais l'un d'eux, surtout que ça voudrait dire abandonner ta position ici.''

Colonnello se versa un autre verre, ce qui indiqua à Reborn à quel point il était agité. ''C'est très amusant ici mais pour un bon Ciel? J'abandonnerais en un battement de cœur.''

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en réponse et ensuite il remarqua quelque chose dans sa vision périphérique. Un regard dans cette direction, déguisé en changeant l'écran qu'il regardait, révélait un message flottant dans les airs. Daemon, évidemment, avait des espions dans la pièce et se coordonnait avec Tsuna. Il acquiesça légèrement et dit. ''Je vois.''

''Pas toi?'' Dit un peu durement Colonnello.

''Oui.'' Répondit-il. ''Je sais ce que j'aimerais chez un Ciel. Tu en voudrais probablement autant.''

''J'espère.'' La discussion retourna sur l'inaptitude des Carcassa pour le reste de la soirée et il retourna dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, Dino et ses hommes s'exécutèrent à nouveau sur le parcours d'obstacles. Un autre message illusionné était apparu devant lui pour qu'il puisse savoir à quoi s'attendre. À la lumière de ça, quand il reçut un message d'avertissement, il monta sur son hamac à nouveau et fit une 'sieste'. Comme Colonnello, il avait la troublante habitude de dormir avec les yeux ouverts par moments et c'était l'un d'entre eux.

Le blond tiqua de surprise quand sa tétine commença à briller, signalant qu'un autre Arcobaleno était proche mais quand il se tourna vers Reborn, ce dernier continuait à feindre de dormir. Il ne se 'réveilla' qu'une heure plus tard, quand une illusion d'avertissement flasha. Il couvrit un faux bâillement et descendit de son hamac, puis regarda le parcours d'obstacles. Dino semblait s'être trempé dans une flaque de boue et d'avoir été tiré à travers une haie.

Le train s'arrêta et éjecta deux petites figures. Reborn cligna lentement des yeux lorsqu'il réalisa qu'ils étaient identiques, avec des cheveux bleu-noir soyeux qui restaient plat, des oreilles de chat et des yeux bleu ciel. Il dissimula son intention de demander plus tard à Daemon à propos de son excentricité. Ils étaient aussi clairement Européens et habillés de riche costumes -Armani? Gucci? Ils portaient chacun une enveloppe avec une certaine révérence. Celui qu'il pensait être Tsuna se dirigea vers Colonnello et présenta l'enveloppe, posée à plat sur sa paume. Reborn sourit faiblement en voyant le ruban orange à la place d'un sceau traditionnel.

''Que se passe-t-il?'' Dit Colonnello, regardant les deux 'hommes' et l'enveloppe.

''Oya! Tu n'as jamais vu de coursier avant? Le bureau nous a dirigé ici.''

Le second 'homme', celui qu'il suspectait d'être Daemon, surveillait les arrière de Tsuna et regarda les alentours avec des yeux suspicieux alors qu'il scannait les alentours du territoire.

''Depuis quand les coursiers sont si petits?''

Tsuna fronça des sourcils. ''Oya! Tu dois faire ma taille, petit? Tu ne me fais pas lever les yeux pour te regarder.''

Colonnello se renfrogna et ajusta son arme.

''Compensation pour quelque chose?'' Demanda Tsuna. ''Maintenant, tu vas accepter cette livraison ou quoi? J'ai de la merde à faire aujourd'hui et des montagnes russes à conquérir avant que le devoir ne m'appelle une fois de plus et que nous partions.''

''Sais-tu au moins qui je suis?'' Exigea Colonnello.

Tsuna soupira de façon dramatique et roula des yeux. ''Ouais. Le destinataire d'une lettre que la firme à payée pour être livré. Au-delà ça, je m'en fous.''

Colonnello commença à gronder, puis prit visiblement une inspiration et se calma. ''Bien. Donne-là.'' Dit-il en tendant la main.

Tsuna posa la lettre dans la main du blond, puis sortit un stylo et un petit bloc-note de sa veste et griffonna quelque chose sur le papier. ''Initiales ici, s'il-vous-plaît.'' Dit-il, en tapotant un point avec la pointe de son stylo, puis lui offrit.

Colonnello soupira et fit ce qu'on lui dit après avoir jeté un petit coup d'oeil au papier, puis lui rendit.

Tsuna et Daemon échangèrent leurs rôles, Daemon s'approcha de Reborn et Tsuna pris la place de garde. Reborn garda son expression vide alors qu'il acceptait sa lettre et signait à l'endroit indiqué. ''Très efficace.'' Commenta-t-il doucement.

Daemon lui fit un clin d'oeil et un sourire distinctement félin, puis se hâta de rejoindre Tsuna, retournant dans le train. Une fois qu'ils furent partis- et il doutait de ça- il brisa le sceau de sa lettre et sourit quand il lut: _Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Les oreilles de chat étaient mignonnes ou pas? Je vais devoir te laisser lire ma collection de Kuroshitsuji. Ciao, Taiyo!_

Il l'a plia et l'a rangea dans une des nombreuses poches au fond de sa tenue. Il leva les yeux pour voir Colonnello regarder sa lettre avec incrédulité. ''Quelque chose ne va pas?''

Des yeux bleu pâles se levèrent vers lui, puis retournèrent examiner la lettre. ''C'est un accord de non-divulgation.''

Son attention fut détournée par Dino qui sortait de la fin du parcours, on aurait dit qu'un gros chien l'avait utilisé comme jouet à mâcher. Ses gardiens ne semblaient pas mieux. Il frappa dans ses mains et dit. ''Bien. C'est le moment pour une courte pause, je pense. Allez vous laver et déjeuner.'' Il marcha au lieu d'utiliser son étudiant comme perchoir, les suivants alors qu'ils se traînaient le train. ''Plus après le déjeuner?'' Rappela-t-il à Colonnello.

''Hein? Ouais. À plus, alors.''

. . .

'C'est foutu.' Pensa-t-il. Il avait mal à la tête, il était irritable et ce livreur l'avait destabilisé. Quel mafieux ne connaît _pas_ les Arcobaleno? 'J'ai vraiment besoin d'arrêter de boire la Nuit de l'Invasion des Carcassa. Je ne peux pas gérer une merde aussi bizarre si tôt avec une gueule de bois.'

Il regarda le papier dans ses mains et se demanda ce que Reborn avait eu. Il avait remarqué le léger sourire d'amusement. Mais avoir des informations de Reborn, c'était comme arracher les dents d'une horreur d'eldritch, si l'homme ne voulait pas parler, il ne le ferait pas.

'Cela montre qu'ils ont fait leurs devoirs et savent que je considère ma parole comme sacré, ce qui pourrait expliquer le AND (Accord de Non-Divulgation). Si je le signe, je suis lié à cette promesse. Et ma tétine tout à l'heure. Attendez- est-ce que c'est lié en quelque sorte à notre Ciel manquant?' Il regarda à nouveau le AND. Il pourrait demander à Reborn mais si Reborn avait aussi été approché de la même façon, il ne serait probablement pas disposé à partager. L'Arcobaleno du Soleil gardait ses cartes et les cachait la plupart du temps, à moins que ce soit à son avantage de laisser quelqu'un jeter un coup d'oeil à sa main.

''Bon sang.'' Il plia le AND et le rangea, puis appela des hommes pour réparer le parcours tandis qu'il allait déjeuner. Il absorba trop de sa boisson sportive préférée pour essayer de rétablir son équilibre électrolytique et mangea son repas sans vraiment le goûter.

Quand il retourna au terrain d'entraînement, Reborn avait installé une petite table et grignotait quelque chose. Le sourire son visage était léger mais béatifique. Un regard renvoya les quatre Cavallone sur le parcours, il marcha donc et prit un siège, regardant la boîte que Reborn avait. ''Dis-moi que ça ne viens pas de ton harceleuse.''

''Aucune chance.'' Dit Reborn après avoir avalé, puis mit un brownie sur une serviette et la poussa.

Il l'a prit précautionneusement et laissa l'odeur monter jusqu'à son nez puis mordilla un coin. Ses yeux se fermèrent au goût.

"C'est bon, pas vrai?"

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. ''Bon? C'est meilleur que bon. Où-?''

''Un très bon ami à moi.'' Confia Reborn. ''Je reçois régulièrement des paquets. Quand il a entendu que je faisait un voyage à Mafia Land, il a inclut quelques extras.''

Colonnello pleura le fait que son brownie soit parti si vite. ''Et?''

Reborn atteint la boîte à nouveau et en sortit une sorte de cookie. Ça, aussi, ce fut placé sur une serviette et repoussé. ''Il aime les appeler Flu-Fighters.''

Il examina la dernière offrande. Il vit des noix, ce qui ressemblait à des cranberries… était-ce des sultanines (raisin blanc)? Une bouchée révéla de la cannelle, de la muscade et des clous de girofle enveloppés dans une pâte au beurre. Il était à peu près sûr qu'il y avait plus mais il avait du mal à trouver les saveurs individuelles. C'était merveilleux et il le finit rapidement.

Il regarda Reborn avec tristesse. ''Combien tu paies?''

''Je te l'ai dit, c'est un très bon ami. Et évidemment, un cuisinier exceptionnel.''

Colonnello secoua la tête. ''Il y a des cuisiniers et il y a des pâtissiers.''

''Il est les deux.''

Reborn le dit avec une telle confiance que Colonnello l'avait simplement accepté. C'était dommage que Lal ne soit ni l'une, ni l'autre. Et en parlent de Lal… Il se souvint de l' AND dans sa poche. Si il le signait, il devrait le lui cacher. Elle comprendrait aussi qu'il l'avait fait à propos de la sécurité opérationnelle bien que ce ne soit pas du même ordre, c'était assez proche pour le gouvernement. Il accepta distraitement une autre serviette et acquiesça en remerciement.

Reborn ferma la boîte après ça et refusa d'en partager plus, ce qui était vexant. Il aimait vraiment ses cookies. Ce soir-là, après un dîner sain, il retourna au AND. Si il le signait, alors l'offre actuelle sur la table serait révélée. Était-ce un job? Était-ce leur Ciel manquant assurant sa vie privée? Lequel?

Signer ne l'obligeait pas à accepter quoi que ce soit, juste de ne pas en parler, l'AND était très clair sur ce point. Avec ça en tête il déplia le contrat, attrapa un stylo et signa. Après ça il le fit passer à travers l'imprimante et collecta les copies pour qu'il puisse les classer et chercha une enveloppe pour qu'il puisse être livré à l'adresse incluse. Considérant qu'il s'agisse d'un bureau de poste, il supposait que c'était un point de chute, peut-être un parmi beaucoup d'autres.

. . .

Il marchait avec Colonnello, avec l'intention de partager un dîner dans les quartiers de son camarade Arcobaleno, quand le son d'une lumière, avec des pas rapide le fit regarder au-dessus de son épaule. Un enfant qui aurait pu passer pour son propre fils dévalait le couloir vers lui, un sourire joyeux visible. 'Bon.'

''Hey, hey!'' Cria l'enfant, puis trébucha, en tombant sur un genou. Une larme s'échappa d'un de ses yeux et sa lèvre inférieure commença à trembler.

Avant que lui ou Colonnello ne puisse faire quelque chose, un homme se hâta au coin du couloir dans un brouhaha anxieux. Il était vêtu d'un costume de majordome. ''Maître Ciel, ne courez pas comme ça.'' Plaida l'homme. ''Ce n'est pas digne.'' Il se dépêcha et ramassa le garçon.

Reborn était amusé de voir un regard très confus sur le visage de Colonnello. ''C'est bon Sebastian.'' Dit-il calmement. ''Je suis sûr que Colonnello ne sera pas dérangé par un extra pour le dîner.''

Sebastian lui lança un regard douteux, puis termina de vérifier sa charge. Il reposa Ciel avec précaution pour éviter d'être expulsé de tout ce qu'il se passait et soupira délicatement quand le garçon se précipita vers Reborn et lui donna un baiser peu soigné sur la joue.

''Hey, hey! Tu m'as manqué!''

''Tu m'as aussi manqué, Ciel.'' Dit-il honnêtement, essayant de ne pas rire.

Colonnello fit finalement quelque chose d'autre que de froncer les sourcils. ''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?''

Ciel haleta et regarda l'homme avec horreur, puis s'adressa à nouveau à Reborn. ''Les gentils monsieurs à l'entrée m'ont dit où tu étais.'' Dit-il, souriant joyeusement. ''Maman a dit que je pouvais te rendre visite.''

''C'est déjà cette période de l'année?'' Songea-t-il.

Ciel acquiesça et le regarda avec adoration, puis se tourna vers Colonnello. ''Hey, hey, ce pistolet est vraiment gros! Est-ce que tu tombes en arrière quand tu tires? Ça a l'air lourd! Comment tu connais Reborn? Je suis Ciel, qui es-tu? Es-tu un ami de Reborn?''

La bouche de Colonnello se ferma avec un claquement de dents, puis regarda Reborn d'un regard vide.

''Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas à propos de moi.'' Dit-il.

Ciel tira sur la manche de Colonnello. ''Hey, hey, pourquoi tu ne réponds pas? Tu vas bien? Est-ce que je dois aller chercher Maman? Elle peut, hum, j'ai oublié le mot. Mais il y a plein de jolies lumières impliquées. Est-ce que ça fait beaucoup de bruit quand tu tires? Est-ce que ça fait… exploser des choses?'' Il semblait complètement ravi par l'idée.

''Et si nous rentrions?'' Dit doucement Reborn et donna un petit coup de coup à Colonnello. Une minute plus tard, ils étaient dans la suite de l'Arcobaleno de la Pluie, en privé et installés à table. Sebastian se chargea de commander le repas et bientôt ils furent tous servis, tandis que le 'majordome' prenait place à proximité et essayait de se fondre dans le mobilier.

''Est-ce que tu as toujours de bonnes notes?'' Demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation alors qu'il coupait son veau.

Ciel lui sourit et acquiesça plusieurs fois. ''Oui, Papa Reborn! J'ai été un bon garçon!''

''Papa Reborn?'' Articula Colonnello, puis mis une fourchette pleine de légumes dans sa bouche.

''Bien.'' Dit-il. ''Si tu travailles dur, tu pourras être super cool comme moi quand tu seras grand.''

Ciel piailla, ce qui fit grimacer Colonnello.

''Et manges tout tes légumes.'' Ajouta-t-il.

''O-kay.'' Ciel poignarda une carotte et la mit dans sa bouche, puis mâcha laborieusement. Après qu'il est avalé, il murmura. ''Il y a du miel dessus. C'est vraiment moche.''

Il rigola, visiblement par rapport à Ciel mais en réalité il regardait le visage de Colonnello. Il aimait regarder Tsuna mettre la pagaille chez les gens, tant qu'il n'en était pas la cible.

Quand ce fut l'heure du désert, Sebastian revint du décor et produit trois parts individuelles de cheesecake arrosées de sauce aux framboises. Colonnello venait de prendre une bouchée quand Ciel lui dit. ''Hey, hey.''

Colonnello finit rapidement sa bouche et répondit. ''…Oui?''

''Tu aimes?''

"Oui."

''O-kay! Si tu es gentil avec moi, peut-être que tu recevras aussi des paquets.''

Les sourcils de Colonnello se froncèrent de confusion. ''Hein?''

Ciel sourit, l'enfantillage sur son visage s'enleva. ''Et bien, tu as signé l'AND. Ce qui veut dire que tu n'abandonneras ta parole.''

Colonnello se claqua soudainement une main contre le visage, ses joues se teintèrent de rouge. ''Ciel? Français pour le Ciel? Bon Dieu.''

Il ria à nouveau et profita encore plus de son cheesecake, seulement pour que le blond lui lance un regard noir. ''Tu savais!''

''Bien sûr que je savais.'' Dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. ''Quelqu'un devait savoir si une réunion était garantie.''

''Hey, hey.'' Dit Ciel. ''Ne t'en prends pas à mon Soleil. Si tu es intéressé par une possible harmonisation, je suis prêt à essayer. Je devais être certain que tu serais d'accord de quitter cette endroit si ça arrivait. Et si on ne se convient pas, je ne veux pas que ça se sache.''

Colonnello regarda son Ciel. ''Qui d'autre as-tu?''

Ciel secoua la tête. ''Ce n'est pas pertinent pour le moment. C'est entre toi et moi. Maintenant, si je pouvais obtenir un serment verbale de ta part, je te révélerais mon apparence normale, on partagera nos contacts et ce genre de choses.'' Il recula à temps pour accepter un morceau de papier de Sebastian, qu'il glissa vers Colonnello.

Quand le blond lui jeta un coup d'oeil, il sourit et dit. ''Je te conseille de prêter serment.'' Il savait que Colonnello préférerait commettre le seppuku plutôt que de briser sa parole.

''Merde.'' Marmonna Colonnello, puis commença à lire. Dix minutes plus tard -ce qui lui laissa le temps à lui et à Ciel de finir leur dessert- Colonnello poussa un lourd soupir et lut le serment à voix haute, puis sortit un stylo et signa le papier et le repoussa.

Ciel acquiesça, le plia et le rangea, puis fit un signe à Sebastian.

Reborn renifla et dit. ''Jolies oreilles.''

''Le livreur aussi!?'' Se plaignit Colonnello.

Tsuna se renfrogna et regarda par dessus son épaule. ''Kiri!''

''Mais tu es mignon!'' Protesta Daemon. ''Bon d'accord.'' Il repoussa une chaise et s'assied, puis enleva les modifications d'apparence de Tsuna.

Les couleurs du visage de Colonnello disparurent. ''Impossible.'' Souffla-t-il. ''Tu es l'enfant disparu des Vongola.''

Les yeux de Tsuna devinrent orange et son sourire était froid et tranchant. ''Tu as donné ton serment.''

''… Je l'ai fais.'' Dit Colonnello avec un léger hochement de tête.

Tsuna rayonna d'un sourire innocent, complété par des étincelles et un arc-en-ciel, et Reborn étouffa un petit rire d'amusement quand le blond eut un regard scié sur le visage. Son Ciel se tourna vers lui et dit. ''Tu as aimé ces cookies? C'étaient des expériences.''

Il acquiesça. ''Très bon. Peut-être que la prochaine fois que je serais à la maison, tu pourras faire quelques tartelettes aux fruits?''

Tsuna sortit son téléphone et fit une note, puis le rangea.

''Comment- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?''

Tsuna inclina la tête. ''Tu dis beaucoup ça Ame. Et bien, c'est comme ça. Cet homme pensait qu'en nous abandonnant essentiellement, ça nous garderait en sécurité. Il s'est trompé. Je n'aime pas parler de lui. Le fait que tu m'ai reconnu signifie qu'il se vantait à des moments donnés et qu'il montrait des photos.''

''Il le faisait.'' Confirma Colonnello.

Tsuna soupira et secoua la tête. ''Assez parlé de lui. Alors, je suis Tsunayoshi Sawada, aussi connu comme Sora, ainsi que Welkin.''

Colonnello le regarda pendant un moment, puis acquiesça. ''Tu es un courtier d'informations. Bonne réputation.''

''J'espère. Mes gars travaillent dur. Alors, juste pour une idée, tu es engagé pour travailler ici ou…?''

''C'est un contrat à l'année.'' Répondit Colonnello. ''Je le renouvelle le premier Janvier.''

Tsuna acquiesça. ''Pas mal de temps pour se connaître l'un l'autre, puis, sans sauter le pistolet. Ça semble prendre, heu...''

''Environ six mois.'' Lui dit-il.

''Hai. Arogato, Taiyo. Pour te donner un bref aperçu, je me suis réveillé lors de mon cinquième anniversaire en tant qu'Arcobaleno du Ciel, dans une sorte de mémorial. Ça m'a donné des informations sur mes camarades Arcobaleno, plus beaucoup d'infos sur les flammes en général. C'est là que j'ai compris comment, heu, réconcilier les rôles de chacun de mes gardiens. J'étais parti avec un ami quand ma mère a été tuée et j'ai quitté le Japon le lendemain, en compagnie de deux amis. Je suis en Italie depuis. Peu de temps après ça, j'ai décidé de démarrer mon entreprise.

''Je ne compte pas me révéler aux Vongola avant et à moins que ça devienne nécessaire. Les problèmes des Vongola ne sont pas mes problèmes. Alors, je vais planifier du temps pour être ici, pour visiter, alors nous pourrons apprendre à nous connaître, non?''

''J'ai pas mal de temps de vacances, que je peux utiliser.'' Souligna Colonnello.

''Et tu peux être un bâtard sournois quand tu veux l'être.'' Dit-il.

Colonnello acquiesça. ''Je peux l'être.''

Reborn regarda Tsuna qui semblait réfléchir à des choses, ses yeux semblaient un peu flou, d'une manière qu'il lui fit penser que Daemon lui donnait des conseils via des illusions. Son Ciel sortit un bloc-note de sa poche et écrit quelque chose dessus, puis arracha la page et la fit glisser vers Colonnello.

''Mémorises ça, s'il-te-plaît. La première adresse est un point de chute. La seconde est un point de rendez-vous, pour la première fois tu auras une escorte. Il y a déjà une suite qui t'es réservée à la maison. Ce que nous faisons -et bien, n'est peut-être pas aussi excitant que l'invasion annuelle des Carcassa, mais…''

Colonnello se moqua rudement. ''Des stupides vers.'' Marmonna-t-il.

Son Ciel tourna ses yeux élargis et innocent près de lui. ''Taiyo… tu es là pour quelques jours de plus, n'est-ce pas?''

Il sourit de bonne humeur. ''Oui, Sora. Qu'aimerais-tu que je fasse?'' Son Ciel était une petite bête manipulatrice -il se demandait si ce trait venait du trop de temps passé avec Daemon- et quand il le télégraphia à voix haute, c'était vraiment une demande et non un ordre.

''Hum… je ne peux vraiment pas rester, alors j'espérais, vu que tu vas apprécier tes vacances en regardant le jeune maître qui n'en a pas, tu pourrais parler à Ame de certaines choses. J'ai confiance en ton jugement, alors tant que tu penses qu'il faut révéler certaines choses pertinentes avant la possible harmonisation...''

Il acquiesça. ''Je vais m'en occuper.'' Une chaleur flamboyante dans les yeux ambrés de Tsuna lui pressa le cœur.

''Et bien, nous avons un long chemin à faire, alors je devrais aller me reposer.'' Continua Tsuna.

Daemon se leva immédiatement et prit Tsuna de sa chaise. Tsuna fronça son nez et dit. ''Okay, je pense que c'est un au revoir d'ici. J'ai hâte de te connaître Ame. Reborn a beaucoup de choses à dire.'' Ses yeux scintillèrent malicieusement alors que Colonnello lançait un regard soupçonneux à Reborn.

Il lança un regard à Tsuna et secoua légèrement la tête. ''Merci beaucoup.'' Dit-il avec une lueur sarcastique.

Tsuna sourit. ''Ciao, Ame! Ciao, Taiyo!''

Il fit un signe paresseux et acquiesça vers Daemon. Un moment plus tard, ils furent partis et il fut laissé avec un Colonnello renfrogné.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe?''

''Il a raison, tu dis vraiment beaucoup ça.'' Il l'observa. ''Je n'avais jamais remarqué ça avant maintenant.''

''Tais-toi Reborn. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à propos de moi?''

''Si je suis censé me taire, comment puis-je répondre à ça?''

Colonnello agrippa ses cheveux, puis prit une profonde respiration et expira doucement.

''Jésus Christ, mec, tu es une Pluie. Tu es supposé être tranquille et merde.''

''Va te faire foutre.'' Colonnello se leva, chercha des verres et un peu de vin, puis en versa.

Reborn prit pitié de lui après une gorgée. ''Je n'ai pas dit grand-chose. C'est mieux qu'il te connaisse par interaction personnelle et pas par la perception de quelqu'un d'autre.''

Les épaules serrées de Colonnello se relaxèrent légèrement.

''Juste comme je vais partager des choses avec toi mais tu dois décider par toi même se que tu penses de lui et comment tu te sens. Pour te donner un exemple, nous nous sommes rencontrés dans un petit café et il m'a dit qu'avant qu'il ne considère même à m'approcher, il avait un peu enquêté.''

''Et bien, c'est un courtier d'informations.'' Murmura Colonnello.

Reborn acquiesça. ''Il avait entendu une rumeur, que je voulais délibérément effacer mes souvenirs d'Avant et si c'était le cas...''

''Il n'aurait pas connu le vrai toi.''

''Exact.'' Dit-il, content que Colonnello comprenait le point. ''Ne parles pas de son père. Autant que je puisse le dire. Il déteste son père. Il est aussi un excellent acteur comme tu as pu le remarquer mais si tu fais attention, tu comprendras ses humeurs.''

Colonnello acquiesça. ''Il a dix ans. Est-il- de quel genre de compétences parle-t-on?''

Reborn prit une gorgée de vin d'abord. ''Il est bon. Je l'ai regardé combattre, à la fois pour tuer et pour mettre hors d'état de nuire. Alors ne penses pas que son âge est un facteur, commences par penser à lui comme un adulte maintenant. Il a des moment enfantins mais en gros, il n'en est plus un, plus maintenant. Soupçon mis à part, parce que ça n'a pas d'importance à la fin.''

''Tu penses qu'il me laisserais lui faire faire un parcours durant une visite? Pour que je puisse voir par moi-même?''

Il haussa les épaules. ''Probablement. Il pourrait penser que c'est amusant.''

''Et bien, je sais que c'est un bon acteur. Il m'a certainement débordé. Deux fois, même! De même que son camarade Kiri- son Brouillard?''

Il acquiesça. ''Ils sont un duo impie. Alors...''

. . .

Il leva les yeux alors que Daemon entrait dans son bureau et soupira au manque d'expression sur le visage de sa Brume.

Daemon acquiesça et haussa les épaules. ''Iesada Sawada est né.''

Tsuna se mordit sa lèvre. ''Je me demande combien encore.''

Daemon haussa à nouveau les épaules. ''Plus il y en a, plus il y a des chances qu'il y ait un Ciel. Mais nous ne le sauront pas avant quelques année encore, au plutôt. Il y a quelque chose d'autre, par contre.''

Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de trouver quoi. La seule chose-''Hayato?''

''Oui. Nous pouvons finir par le prendre.''

Il s'effondra dans sa chaise et appuya sa tête contre son poing. ''Oya. Ça me rappelle en fait. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien voir si tu peux retrouver Fuuta? Je n'ai aucune idée de quand son talent s'est activé.''

''Tu penses à prendre un autre égaré?'' Demanda Daemon avec un sourcil haussé.

''Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Peut-être que nous pourrons le laisser avec Dino si il finit par avoir des problèmes.''

Daemon roula des yeux. ''Peu importe. Oui, je vais essayer de le retrouver pour garder un œil sur lui.''

''Je suis désolé, tout va bien? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir un peu responsable. Je sais qu'il n'est pas la même personne mais j'ai promis de le protéger dans une autre vie. Même si… Il peut être assez difficile d'utiliser le classement défensivement mais je pense qu'il serait sage qu'il apprenne à se défendre correctement. Et c'est en supposant qu'il est le même talent ici. Avec sa façon de faire flotter les choses, tu penses qu'il serait une Terre.''

Daemon commença à se moquer mais ensuite il adopta un regard pensif. ''Tu as juste rendu la tâche plus intéressante, Tsuna d'amour.''

Quelques jours plus tard, une lettre arriva d'Hayato. Il avait finalement assez mis de côté pour vouloir embaucher Welkin. ''Bon sang.'' Marmonna-t-il.

Fon leva les yeux de l'endroit où il examinait les demandes et haussa un sourcil.

''Tu te souviens que je t'ai parlé de Scorpione? Ouais. Le garçon veut nous engager. Et comme c'est une Tempête suspectée, si… ugh.''

''Je pourrais me sentir offensé mais je ne le serais pas.'' Dit Fon ironiquement.

Tsuna tira la langue. ''Si j'amène le gamin ici, seras-tu présent?''

''Oui.'' Dit agréablement Fon. ''Est-ce que tu laissera Daemon s'assurer que le garçon ne parle pas de nos rôles?''

''Absolument. Je n'aime pas faire ça mais je le ferais. La dernière chose que je veux c'est que la moitié du pays sache où la plupart des Arcobaleno habitent.''

''Oui, bien. Je vais prendre quelques petits boulots pour être proche. Laisse-moi juste savoir quand j'aurais besoin d'être là.''

Il acquiesça. ''Merci Fon.''

Daemon fut envoyé chercher Hayato et l'escorta au manoir et son arrivée coïncida avec une visite de Reborn, qui s'invita promptement pour la rencontre et se posa pour nettoyer un de ses nombreux pistolets qu'il avait en secret. Comment il s'en sortait pour ne pas détruire la ligne de ses vêtements était quelque chose que Tsuna n'avait jamais comprise.

Hayato entra dans le bureau de Tsuna avec Daemon derrière lui et s'arrêta net en voyant trois petites personnes l'attendant. ''Hein?''

''Konnichiwa, Scorpione-san. Tu peux appeler Sora. Prends place, je t'en prie. Avec moi ce sont-''

''Je vous connais.'' Interrompit Hayato, regardant Reborn. ''Vous êtes comme une légende.''

''Et tu es impoli.'' Répliqua Reborn. ''Je pourrais vouloir travailler dessus, gamin.''

Hayato cligna des yeux, puis se renfrogna. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que Fon lui donnait un regard froid et que l'expression de Daemon était comme de la glace. Il prit rapidement la chaise mise de côté pour lui et regarda Tsuna.

''Comme je le disais.'' Dit-il uniformément. ''Avec moi ce sont Reborn, que tu sembles avoir reconnu et Arashi. Tu connais déjà Kiri. Ta demande, est… délicate. Tu t'es enfuis. Kiri t'a ramassé dans la rue. Pourquoi?''

Il resta silencieux à travers la diatribe passionnée qui suivit. Rien de ce qu'il entendait n'était une surprise. C'était juste différent de l'entendre de la bouche d'un garçon de dix ans contrairement à celui d'un garçon qui était dans la rue depuis des années avant que Reborn ne l'y arrache. Hayato finit par être blessé.

''Donc pour résumer, ta vie à la maison est de la merde, tu suspectes quelque chose à propos de ta mère et tu veux connaître la vérité.''

Hayato avait l'air vaguement penaud quand il acquiesça.

''Oya. Tu dois travailler sur ton tempérament. Laisse-moi te demander: si ce que tu suspecte est vrai, que comptes-tu faire? Rester dans les rues? Il y a beaucoup de mauvaises personnes dehors qui te kidnapperaient et te feraient travailler comme enfant prostitué. Je le sais, ils ont essayés sur moi une fois.''

Hayato devint vert et son visage se froissa de dégoût.

Il haussa les épaules. ''Ils ont appris mais il y a toujours beaucoup de chose similaire là-bas. Mets de côté tes soupçons pour le moment, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire dans la vie?''

Hayato eut l'air confus. ''…Je veux être pris au sérieux.''

Tsuna acquiesça. ''Et veux-tu travailler pour ça? Parce que c'est le genre de chose que tu gagnes.''

Hayato éclata de nouveau et un coup de feu parti. La balle détacha un bout de peau du nez du garçon.

Reborn toussa. ''Ma main a glissée.'' Dit-il sur un ton d'excuse. ''Je vais réparer le mur.''

Tsuna lui envoya un sourire chaleureux et acquiesça.

''Il m'a presque tiré dessus!'' Glapit Hayato.

Tsuna soupira. Voir son ancien ami comme ça, si cru à nouveau, était douloureux et lui faisait mal au cœur. ''Il y a plusieurs façons de payer pour ce que tu demandes. L'une est l'argent, évidemment.''

''Et la seconde?'' Demanda Hayato, ses épaules légèrement voûtées.

''Tu veux être pris au sérieux, non? Je pourrais t'entraîner pour devenir un agent. Tu en tira beaucoup de choses quand tu seras adulte et t'entraîner maintenant te rendra plus efficace quand tu seras grand.''

Les sourcils de l'argenté se rapprochèrent alors qu'il réfléchissait à ça. ''Cela ne m'endettera pas plus?''

Tsuna retint un sourire. ''Cela retarderait le paiement de ta part et quand tu seras prêt à prendre des boulots, une portion de ta paie sera retenue. Cependant je m'attends à ce que tu ait quand même une éducation normale. Cela pose problème, parce que même si tu t'es enfuis, ton père à toujours ta garde légale. Cela étant, tu pourrais préférer simplement payer les frais. Maintenant, c'est une grand décision à prendre, alors laissons-ça jusqu'à demain, d'accord?''

''Je-mais-''

''Bien. Je vais te préparer une chambre pour la nuit dans une des chambres amis.''

''Je vais m'en occuper.'' Déclara Fon.

''Oh? Très bien. Merci.'' Et j'espère que Fon pourra mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête du gamin. ''Le dîner est à l'heure habituelle.''

Fon sortit efficacement Hayato. Une fois qu'ils furent en sécurité, Tsuna sourit à Reborn.

''Quoi? Il m'ennuyait.''

Il ria follement et acquiesça. ''Et bien, de ce que j'ai été capable de trouver, le gamin est vraiment bon en mathématiques.''

L'expression de Reborn s'aplanit. ''Oh? Hum.''

''Peut-être que si il prend l'offre d'entraînement, tu pourras lui mettre la peur de Dieu durant l'une de tes visites.'' Suggéra-t-il. ''Juste, tu sais, réserves les explosifs pour dehors.''

''Pour toi? Oui. Si tu fais des steaks ce soir.''

''Okay. Les accompagnements?''

''Mm, quelques légumes.''

Tsuna renifla. ''Très bien, alors. J'ai besoin de faire des courses.'' Daemon l'accompagna et ils rentrèrent une heure plus tard. Tsuna s'assura que le grill était bon, puis retourna à la cuisine afin de pouvoir hacher plusieurs légumes et les mettre en brochettes sur le grill avec les steaks. Il était à mi-chemin pour les faire quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment Hayato aimait son steak. ''Hum… Reborn?''

"Oui?"

''Tout d'abord, arrêtes de voler les poivrons. Ensuite, peux-tu savoir comment Hayato aime son steak, s'il-te-plaît?''

Reborn vola un autre morceau de poivron. ''Bien sûr, bien sûr. Je reviens bientôt.'' Il partit en grignotant son trésor. Il fut de retour au moment au Tsuna avait fini de faire les brochettes.

''A point.''

''Okay.'' Il prépara d'autres choses, comme une sauce grill pour les légumes et chargea un chariot. Reborn le suivit comme un chiot perdu alors qu'il poussait le chariot dehors vers le grill. ''Hum?''

''Je continue de penser que si je continue à te regarder cuisiner, je serais capable de trouver comment tu fais.'' Dit Reborn un peu distant.

Il fredonna simplement. Il savait très bien que Reborn l'avait compris. Son Soleil voulait juste passer autant de temps qu'il pouvait à proximité pendant ses courtes visites qu'il pouvait avoir, alors il sortait de ridicules excuses. Reborn avait d'une manière ou d'une autre manoeuvré Dino dans une autre harmonisation avec une Foudre nommée Bono et il avait deux autres paires d'yeux qui pourraient bien s'harmoniser avec le jeune maître.

Tsuna venait juste de mettre les brochettes en place quand Roméo qui se promenait les aperçut. Il marcha vers eux et lui donna une rapide pression sur l'épaule, puis soupira joyeusement au-dessus de la nourriture qui allait bientôt être consommée.

''Le gamin est là?''

Tsuna acquiesça. ''Il est un peu, hum...''

Roméo renifla. ''Ouais, okay. Tu as besoin de moi pour préparer quelque chose?''

Il regarda le ciel et décida que ça devrait être assez sûr. ''Peux-tu amener les assiettes et tout ici? Nous pouvons manger sur la terrasse.''

''Bien sûr, patron.'' Roméo s'éloigna. Quand il revint avec un autre chariot, les autres le suivirent. Daemon et Roméo mirent la table, sans les assiettes et servirent le vin; même Hayato en reçut. Daemon fit rouler le chariot et tint les assiettes alors que Tsuna remplissait chacunes d'elles. La seule personne qui aimait à point était Tsuna, donc peu importait qui avait l'assiette à part celui-ci.

Hayato les regardait juste procéder avec de grand yeux. Fon devait lui avoir dit qu'il n'y avait pas de servants dans le manoir -une personne sensé l'aurait fait et Fon était une personne imminente et sensé- alors les grands yeux devaient être d'incrédulité de voir la vérité se dérouler.

Tsuna prit la tête de la table, regarda ses amis et acquiesça. ''Allez-y, les gars.'' Avec ça, il utilisa sa fourchette pour faire glisser les légumes de la brochette et les mit de côté, puis attrapa le beurre pour qu'il puisse mettre un morceau décent sur son steak. Tandis que cela fondait, il prit un brocoli et commença à manger.

Hayato était très prudent quand il s'agissait de manger quoi que ce soit mais après avoir que tout le monde mangeait avec plaisir, il coupa un morceau de son steak et le mit dans sa bouche. Ses yeux s'agrandirent à nouveau et il commença à manger normalement.

Tsuna hocha la tête, poignarda la main de Reborn quand il essaya de lui voler un poivron de son assiette et prit un morceau de steak. Un peu de sang n'a jamais blessé personne, n'est-ce pas?

Daemon laissa ses constructions nettoyer, donc ils se rendirent tous dans le salon et Tsuna incita Hayato à jouer au jeu vidéo avec lui. A chaque fois qu'Hayato s'agitait trop, Fon regardait le garçon et il se calmait à nouveau. Tsuna ne pouvait que prier pour que sa Tempête ait bien les choses en main. Même si, il y avait toujours des chances qu'Hayato choisisse de payer les frais. Quand il fut dix heures du soir, Fon pressa Hayato à aller se coucher.

Le petit déjeuner était plutôt calme et Tsuna appela pour faire une série d'entraînement afin qu'Hayato puisse avoir une idée avant de prendre sa décision aussi rapidement. Le garçon fut mis dans un coin de la salle d'entraînement qu'ils avaient choisis et regarda tout le monde s'échauffer un peu. Tsuna fut le premier à se battre contre Roméo, il étira un peu le combat mais gagna le match assez facilement. Bien sûr, avec les trois autres gardiens regardant, ils pouvaient tous envisager des moyens d'amener Roméo encore plus loin.

Reborn se battit contre Fon ensuite, utilisant purement les arts martiaux. Fon avait l'avantage mais Fon était familier avec plus d'une centaine de styles. Ils semblaient comprendre ce que Tsuna faisait, alors ils en montrèrent un peu et étirèrent les choses, allant même jusqu'à rebondir sur les putains de murs. Fon gagna, bien sûr mais Reborn prit sa défaite de bonne grâce.

Tsuna ria. ''J'aime vous regarder tous les deux.''

Ils s'inclinèrent tout deux. ''Calmons-nous maintenant.'' Dit Fon.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils partaient se baigner, laissant Daemon garder un œil sur Hayato. Au moment où Tsuna retourna dans la cuisine après une pause dans son bureau, pour voir quoi faire pour le déjeuner, Hayato était déjà là, sirotant un jus. Tsuna sourit et acquiesça, puis alla vers le frigo.

''Alors vous pouvez tous faire des trucs comme ça?''

Il regarda par dessus son épaule avec curiosité. ''Des trucs?''

''Comme ses armes orange que tu jetais ou ces barrière bizarres.''

Tsuna se tourna et sortit un certain nombre de choses du réfrigérateur, les plaçant sur le comptoir, puis ferma la porte et se retourna. ''Ce que tu as vu était plusieurs manifestations de Flammes de Dernière Volonté. Et oui, nous pouvons tous les utiliser. En théorie, n'importe qui pourrait mais la grande majorité des gens ne les débloquent jamais et ne réalisent jamais que quelque chose comme ça existe.'' Vu qu'Hayato était d'humeur bavarde, il transporta ses provisions vers l'îlot et verrouilla la contre-marche avec un pied pour qu'il puisse monter.

''Alors je pourrais le faire?''

Tsuna plissa les yeux vers lui. ''Personnellement, je dirais que tu es probablement une Tempête. Comme Arashi.'' Ajouta-t-il.

Hayato semblait à juste titre septique.

Il sortit ses instruments et commença à couper. ''Arashi eut le temps d'apprendre à être calme, pour être centré. Les arts martiaux ont tendance à faire ça. Les Tempêtes ont tendance à être rebelles, explosives et à s'en tirer à moitié.''

Hayato devint très intéressé par son jus pendant une minute. ''Qu'est-ce que les Tempêtes, hum, peuvent faire?''

''La propriété principale des Flammes de Tempête est la désintégration.''

''Et le gars à la barrière?''

Il sourit à la description. ''C'est la Foudre et sa propriété est le durcissement. Il peut augmenter la fermeté de quelque chose et projeter une barrière de flammes, par exemple. Le rôle de la Foudre est principalement défensif mais tout utilisateurs de flammes peuvent utiliser leurs flammes offensivement. Il faut juste être plus créatif pour penser à des moyens de le faire.''

Hayato acquiesça et pris plus de jus. Il était adorable à dix ans. ''Et toi? Tu es un…?''

'Je pense que ça fait sens qu'il soit si ignorant. Après tout, ils ne l'ont jamais pris au sérieux, alors pourquoi quelqu'un lui expliquerait?' Pensa-t-il. ''Je suis un Ciel et la propriété de base est l'harmonie.''

Comme prévu, Hayato avait l'air confus.

''Les autres sont le Soleil et l'activation, la Pluie et la tranquillité, le Nuage et la propagation et le Brouillard et la construction. Quelques personnes ont plus d'un type de flammes mais ce n'est pas spécialement commun.''

''Alors si je décide que je veux être entraîné pour être un agent- et bien, mon père pourrait rendre les choses difficiles.''

Tsuna acquiesça. ''Sans un quelconque arrangement, tu restes ici équivaudrait à un kidnapping de notre part.''

Hayato réussit presque à arracher un haussement d'épaules nonchalant. ''Honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'il s'en soucierait.'' Dit-il un peu amèrement. ''La seule chose pour laquelle il pensait que j'étais bon était de jouer du piano.''

''Et bien, pas de pression. Je veux que tu réfléchisses et pas que tu décides de manière imprudente.'' Dit-il. ''Pense à parler à Kaminari. Il était free-lance avant que je ne l'embauche. Vraiment bon pour entrer et sortir d'endroits sans se faire remarquer.''

''Heu… Tu appelles les gens par leur type de flammes?''

Les sourcils de Tsuna se haussèrent de surprise.

''Mon professeur de piano était à moitié Japonais et parlait parfois dans un mélange de ça et d'Italien, alors j'ai commencé à comprendre.'' Expliqua Hayato.

''Ah. Tout le monde ne veut pas être connu par son vrai nom.''

''Alors le tien n'est pas vraiment Sora.'' Dit Hayato avec un hochement de tête.

''Exact. C'est un nom assez vrai, ce n'est juste pas celui que j'ai reçu à la naissance.'' Il termina ses préparations et jeta tout dans un grand saladier. Cela alla dans le frigo pour le moment. ''Nous pourrions être contacté par ton père de toute façon. Apparemment ta sœur est contrariée de ton intention de nous contacter.''

Les yeux d'Hayato s'emballèrent et il se lança dans une autre diatribe. Il fut coupé court quand Fon apparu de nulle part et donna au garçon un regard déçu. Hayato rougit et retourna siroter son jus.

''Que mangeons-nous pour le déjeuner?'' Demanda tranquillement Fon.

''Salade Antipasto. Personne n'a fait de demande, donc...''

Fon acquiesça, puis regarda Hayato. ''Comme il y a du temps avant le repas, je vais t'apprendre un peu la méditation.''

Après une expression surprise qui eut l'occasion de voler sur le visage d'Hayato, il glissa de son tabouret après avoir bu la fin de son jus et jeta le récipient et suivit assez docilement.

Il expira lentement une fois qu'il furent hors de portée. Ses souvenirs d'Hayato ne rendaient pas du tout justice à sa version des dix ans. D'un autre côté, celui-la n'était pas collé à lui et ne jalousait pas tout le monde à portée. Tsuna nettoya et retourna dans son bureau pour mettre en ordre plus de paperasses et vérifier ses investissements.

Reborn partit le lendemain, une boîte de douceurs dans les mains. Une lettre arriva de Colonnello, avec les moments potentiels où il pourrait leur rendre visite. Il aura à l'incorporer a son planning, ainsi que les fois où il devait lui aller à Mafia Land.

Hayato lui demanda très poliment, le lendemain pour une rencontre, donc après un moment de surprise, il guida le garçon à son office, pris place sur son siège puis lança un regard interrogatif vers l'argenté.

''J'aimerais l'entraînement.'' Dit simplement Hayato.

Tsuna acquiesça. ''Okay. Alors considères la chambre que tu as comme tienne à partir de maintenant. En supposant que tu es capable de garder tes affaires propres et bien rangées, peut-être que nous pourrons discuter de la personnalisation. Nous serons également en mesure de t'inscrire localement. Je sais qu'Arashi a commencé à travailler avec toi. Il n'est pas toujours là car il prend pas mal de jobs mais j'espère que tu vas continuer à faire les exercices qu'il te donnera.''

Hayato acquiesça avec ferveur

Tsuna n'avait aucune idée de ce que sa Tempête avait fait et ne voulait pas savoir au-delà du fait que Fon avait été le gentil maître d'I-pin et- 'Oh. I-pin. Quelque chose à vérifier, même si je serais damné si j'avais une idée de comment.' ''Bien.'' Dit-il. ''Je m'entraîne régulièrement dehors, alors tu peux me rejoindre si tu le souhaites. Une fois que nous aurons réglé des choses, nous pourrons établir un calendrier approprié.''

Hayato sourit timidement.

''Okay. J'ai du travail à faire, alors tu peux partir.'' Quand Daemon apparut inévitablement plus tard, il lui dit que c'était parti. Sa Brume lui assura qu'il travaillerait sa magie sur le boss des Scorpione, alors Tsuna s'occupa de voir pour inscrire Hayato dans une école locale. De ce qu'il se souvenait, Hayato avait eu des tuteurs à domicile toute sa vie, alors l'envoyer dans une école était probablement une bonne idée pour le faire interagir avec des gens de son âge.

Skull se montra au moment où il commençait à préparer le déjeuner, alors il posa les rapports de côté pour un post-repas et retrouva son Nuage.

Skull se rapprocha de la causeuse sur laquelle ils étaient jumelés et murmura. ''Daemon à embrouillé la tête du gamin, pas vrai?''

''Ouaip. Il ne dira rien à personne à propos des gens de petite tailles ou des Arcobaleno ou rien que nous voulons garder privé.'' Dit-il avec un hochement de tête.

Skull se rapprocha de lui en une étreinte chaleureuse, alors ils restèrent assis là un peu confortablement.

''Reborn a fait quelques tours de passe-passe sur mon ordinateur portable.'' Confia-t-il dans un murmure. ''Je peux le prendre avec moi maintenant et continuer à travailler.''

''Donc il l'a crypté.'' Murmura Skull en retour.

Tsuna acquiesça. ''Alors quand je ferais mes visites, je n'aurais pas à donner du travail à l'un d'entre vous. En parlant de ça, j'ai pris contact avec Ame. Taiyo m'a beaucoup aidé pour faire admettre ou confirmer certaines choses. Avec de la chance, nous nous conviendrons et nous serons complets. Je ne m'y attendais pas mais c'est comme une légère douleur à ce lien manquant. Je pense que ça a toujours été là mais jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué le contraste avec les liens que j'ai.''

''…Je ne t'envie pas ce sentiment.'' Répondit Skull. ''Je suppose que je n'y avait jamais pensé, tu sais?''

Tsuna tapota la main de son Nuage. ''C'est bon. C'est nouveau pour nous deux.'' 'Je me demande si c'est ce que voulait dire Daemon quand il a dit qu'un Ciel seul était une chose douloureuse. Ou si c'était simplement sa perspective en tant que gardien.'

. . .

La rencontre avec Colonnello était un peu une corvée, seulement parce que Mafia Land se déplaçait. Ça fallu beaucoup plus de planifications que simplement aller dans le nord pour rendre visite à Reborn et Dino. Daemon était son escorte la première fois mais il était aussi le protecteur le plus farouche. Personne n'avait réservé de séance d'entraînement durant sa visite, principalement parce Colonnello n'avait permis à personne de le faire.

Alors quand ils arrivèrent dans la zone à l'arrière, Colonnello le regarda avec une expression bizarre, à moitié pleine d'espoir et à moitié sceptique et demanda si il aimerait essayait une course d'obstacle. ''Sûr.'' Piailla-t-il, puis enleva sa veste et autorisa Daemon à la prendre. Il lui remit également tous ce qu'il n'aimerait pas perdre, puis acquiesça et s'investit dedans.

Il y eut une explosion. Quand il émergea à la fin du parcours, couvert de boue, qu'il n'avait pas pu esquiver, il riait un peu à bout de souffle. ''Kiri, tu dois l'essayer!'' S'enthousiasma-t-il. ''C'est fantastique!'' Il fit semblant d'ignorer le regard choqué plaqué sur le visage de Colonnello alors qu'il bondissait sur sa Brume, de petits cailloux de boue se détachèrent et touchèrent le sol avec un sombre bruit. Quand Daemon ne parut pas tout de suite enclin à y aller, il dit avec audace et taquinerie. ''Aller, Kiri, salis-toi.''

Les yeux de Daemon brillèrent en réponse. ''Tout pour toi, amour.'' Il mit de côté les affaires de Tsuna sur la table, enleva sa propre veste et ajouta certaines choses à la pile, puis se dirigea vers l'intérieur.

Tsuna ria comme un fou, même si il s'attendait à ce que Daemon sorte parfait, même si c'était grâce à une illusion. Il se demandait des fois si Daemon ne le voyait pas comme la réincarnation d'Elena et pas juste lui ressemblant mais il s'entendait si bien avec l'homme qu'il refusait que l'idée ne le dérange. Il se tourna vers Colonnello et sourit. ''Je me demande si il y a assez de place au manoir pour mettre quelque chose comme ça. C'est un peu dur à dire vu comment ce parcours est grand.''

Colonnello cligna des yeux vers lui. ''Je pourrais vérifier quand je te rendrais visite.''

Il acquiesça vivement. ''J'apprécierais. Ma routine est très bien mais ça-'' Il regarda derrière. ''C'est ridiculeusement amusant. C'est ton propre design ou…?''

"…Mien."

Il acquiesça à nouveau. ''J'espère que nous avons de la place, alors. Je peux le voir maintenant, la Première Course d'Obstacle Annuelle de Est. Le gagnant choisit le menu pour toute la semaine.'' Et cela déclencha une discussion sur la cuisine et la nourriture en général, qui dura toute la course de Daemon. Son Brouillard créa une construction pour ramener leur affaires dans les suites préparées pour eux, dans la suite d'invités de Colonnello. Ils se douchèrent, s'habillèrent et rejoignirent Colonnello dans sa suite pour le déjeuner.

Il offrit une boîte entière -deux douzaines- de ses Flu-Fighter cookies pour la Pluie et fut gratifié de voir l'expression de l'homme devenir un peu niaise. En toute honnêteté, il avait du mal à trouver comment se connecter à l'homme. Ses souvenirs étaient tous liés à ce conflit avec la Varia et comment Colonnello avait entraîné Ryohei. L'homme est un tireur d'élite, doué pour entraîner d'autre personnes mais à part ça...

Reborn lui faisait confiance, même si ils n'étaient pas exactement des amis et il faisait confiance à Reborn, alors il était enclin à faire confiance à Colonnello. Mais ça n'impliquait pas son cœur, juste sa tête. Ce soir-là, il demanda son opinion à Daemon.

''Et bien, tu sembles très enthousiaste à propos des ses parcours d'obstacles et il semble impressionné par ton enthousiasme. Peut-être que tu peux te lier à la planification de défense supplémentaire pour le manoir? Je veux dire, il n'y a pas de mal à en avoir un peu plus. Je suppose que tu peux l'amener à parler de la femme de sa vie, même si il pourrait rechigner étant donné qu'il connaît ton âge réel. C'est difficile, en ce sens, parce qu'il connaît certaines vérités.''

Tsuna acquiesça, les coins de sa bouche se contractèrent. ''Cela rend les choses difficiles. Il n'est pas comme Skull. J'étais incertain et peu enfantin à l'époque.''

Daemon ria. ''Tu es toujours enfantin par moment, Tsuna mais en même temps, ce corps n'a jamais connu les effets de la croissance, n'est-ce pas?''

Son regard dériva sur le côté. Daemon avait raison, bien sûr. Physiquement, il était un enfant. Il pouvait être mentalement et émotionnellement un adulte mais ça ne voulait pas dire que son corps allait coopérer. 'Tant pis pour la vie amoureuse.' Pensa-t-il d'un ton maussade. 'Mais Daemon semble…' Il secoua la tête. ''Se lier grâce aux armes, aux parcours d'obstacles et à la nourriture.''

''Et aux compétences.''

Le lendemain, ils étaient de retour sur le parcours et Tsuna demanda à Colonnello de lui expliquer comment il concevait la chose, en le traversant avec lui. Le parcours était un travail merveilleux, conçut pour tester de nombreuses choses, dont l'un était l'utilisation de flammes. Après tout, la vaste majorité des mafieux avait accès à elles. Ils n'ont jamais pu jouer avec de jolies lumières. Probablement tout aussi bien considéré, trop de gens ne pouvaient plus faire confiance aux armes conventionnelles.

En fait, il respectait les gens comme Reborn et Colonnello pour leur incroyable talent avec les armes, juste comme il respectait Fon pour son dévouement à l'entraînement de son corps. ''Penses-tu que quelque chose comme ça peut être construit sur plusieurs niveaux?'' Demanda-t-il.

''Je suppose.'' Dit lentement Colonnello.

''Je veux dire, est-ce que tu aimes faire ça? Entraîner les gens?'' Persista-t-il.

''Et bien, oui.''

Il acquiesça. ''C'est un avantage ou un désavantage que tout ça soit attaché à une île qui se déplace?'' Il pouvait voir que Colonnello se replongeait dans ses pensées. ''Je peux voir l'intérêt.'' Ajouta-t-il. ''Je suppose, pour que quelqu'un vienne s'entraîner ici, ainsi que de pouvoir visiter les attractions avant ou après, ou pour les membres de la famille.''

''Je ne me soucie pas de tout ça.'' Dit Colonnello. ''Je ne le visite pas moi-même. Je peux voir l'intérêt aussi mais rester à Mafia Land est cher. Les personnes qui viennent à moi pour l'entraînement sont très riches ou très bien connectés. Le gamin des Cavallone… ses honoraires ont été réduits parce que Reborn est son précepteur.''

''Et Reborn est une légende ici.'' Il se souvenait de ces fichus ballons.''Je-ah… je viens juste de réaliser, j'ai presque l'air de dénigrer ton travail. Je m'excuse.''

Colonnello lui jeta un regard élargi. ''Quoi? Non. Tu m'as donné quelque chose sur lequel penser. J'aime vraiment entraîner les gens mais à cause de la façon dont Mafia Land est installée, je n'entraîne pas forcément beaucoup de monde. D'un autre côté, être ici signifie qu'il est un peu plus difficile pour une personne moyenne de me rejoindre.''

''Mais toi aussi tu- je veux dire, n'est-ce pas toi qui protège cet endroit?'' Demanda-t-il. Il savait qu'il y avait des forces de sécurité mais Colonnello avait à lui seul détruit la flotte des Carcassa- une fois qu'il s'était réveillé de sa sieste, en tout cas.

''Je suis à la tête des forces de sécurité mais ils sont principalement responsables de garder Mafia Land en sécurité. Je les entraîne, par contre et m'assure qu'ils ne sont pas laxistes. Ils organisent leur propre sessions mais je me ramène dans des groupes pour en être sûr.''

''Tu étais militaire… avant?''

''Ouais, assez hilarant. J'ai beaucoup de bons souvenirs de ces jours-là.'' Dit Colonnello, sa voix devenant plus douce.

Tsuna se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'amener le sujet de Lal. Il pouvait transmettre ses connaissances à plusieurs sources mais il ne se sentait pas confortable de le dire. ''Et bien, j'aime Mafia Land pour ce qu'elle offre. C'est certainement plus sûr pour nous d'être ici, hum, moins adulte.''

Colonnello renifla doucement. ''Certaines personnes viennent ici délibérément au moment de l'invasion annuelle juste pour avoir une excuse pour se laisser aller.''

''Quoi, comme des enfants dans un magasin de bonbons avec la carte de crédit de Papa?'' Dit-il, se souvenant vaguement de tous les mafieux qui avaient sautés sur l'occasion de proclamer que Mafia Land était 'ennuyeux' et sortaient leurs armes pour combattre les forces d'invasion.

Un rire salua ce commentaire et un sourire lui fut lancé. ''Les hommes ne sont-ils pas tous des petits enfants dans leur cœur?''


	9. 2011-2012

Auteur : Shivani

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Shivani qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à :... à ba non pas de review pour le chapitre précédant...

Merci à: Akayui, Amnesia Riku, Anonimo XD, Asunaforever3, Audragon, Blaze hale, Ciel Saynen, Cosmos Asma, Deponia, Ezriett, HannaMika, Hebihime, kedy ichyo, Kiriho, lobalunallena, Lynnah O'Crazy, Mangetsuko, marjo1607, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedBloodAlice, tenshi-sakura-love, Tsuki Banritt, Walarisse et yaoi-chan-poowa pour avoir mis en favoris et Follow.

Bonne lecture ~

Chapitre 9: 2011-2012

''Alors, comment ça va?''

Tsuna regarda les efforts de Dino alors qu'il combattait ses gardiens, Brutus, un Nuage et Brizio, un Brouillard, avaient complétés les liens du blond. ''Assez bien, je suppose.'' Dit-il. ''Même si j'ai des problèmes avec… et bien, il est un ex-militaire et...''

Reborn acquiesça. ''Cela a toujours été un point de discorde. Ce n'est pas si différent en fin de compte de savoir comment Skull n'était pas de la mafia.''

Il s'appuya sur son Soleil. ''Tu ne veux peut-être pas l'entendre mais je suis content que tu discutes avec Skull. Je veux dire, il est un de mes premiers vrai amis.''

Reborn enveloppa un bras autour de lui. ''J'étais un connard arrogant, Sora. Tellement sûr de moi. Tellement facilement pris par ses promesses de défi et de richesse. Et découvrir que l'un des sept choisis était un idiot de cascadeur?'' Il haussa à moitié les épaules. ''Je n'en suis pas fier. Et je m'en suis rendu compte, après l'harmonisation, que celui qui peut dire tellement de choses doit être un gars honnête, même si je ne serait peut-être jamais meilleur ami avec lui.''

Tsuna se rapprocha, souriant doucement quand il sentit Reborn embrasser sa tête. Il tressaillit quand un coup de feu fut tiré et que Reborn aboya. ''Ce n'est pas un récital de danse, mes demoiselles! Même si vous devriez savoir comment faire ça!''

Tsuna pouffa. ''Ouais. Tu leur apprends ça et tire quand ils marchent sur les pieds de leurs partenaire?''

''Peut-être. Si ce n'est pas autre chose, ce serait une autre bonne façon de jouer avec leurs têtes.''

''Juste une pensée.'' Dit-il d'un ton pensif. ''C'est ta façon d'instiller une saine dose de paranoïa et de suspicion?''

''Peut-être.'' Répondit paresseusement Reborn.

. . .

''Et c'est ta chambre.'' Dit Tsuna faisant un mouvement de main. ''Un beau bleu apaisant. Et bien, je pense que c'est apaisant.''

''C'est très bien.'' Dit-il agréablement alors qu'il posait son sac.

Tsuna bondit plusieurs fois. ''Allons vérifier l'arrière!''

Il fut pressé par un Ciel excité et fut rapidement dehors, debout sur la terrasse. Une terre s'étendait devant lui, en partie apprivoisée et une partie avec des fleurs sauvages à profusion et autres plantes. Il y avait une ligne de vieux arbres délimitant la propriété. Dans l'ensemble, il y avait plus qu'assez de place pour créer un parcours d'obstacles approprié si c'était ce que voulait vraiment son Ciel.

Il avait déjà beaucoup pensé à ce que Tsuna avait dit et réalisa qu'il était coincé dans une routine. Il avait passé des années à Mafia Land, faisant toujours la même putain de chose, avec un petit espoir de le faire changer. Ils passaient tous par des mouvements, d'une certaine manière. Mais sa formation militaire antérieure l'avait empêché de réaliser ce qu'il faisait.

En plus de ça, sa relation avec Lal avait décroché au point de plonger sérieusement à trente mille pieds après une panne de moteur et avec un pilote trop inexpérimenté pour le réparer. Excepté pour la partie où il se tenait juste là, dans les limbes. Il y avait une raison qu'il n'ait pas choisi de la suivre et de rejoindre le CEDEF.

Il était content de ça en ce moment, se tenant près d'un Ciel Arcobaleno vibrant, un non-teinté par le poids des années passant. Le petit gars à rendu le monde plus brillant et plus un lieu d'espoir. Si ils s'harmonisaient? Il pourrait se voir faire de la collecte d'informations, bien sûr. Il pouvait peut-être se voir ouvrir un nouveau centre d'entraînement, un qui pourrait accueillir les moins fortunés et lui permettrait tout de même de rester à la maison tous les soirs.

Oui, ça pourrait être, à certains égards, plus au moins pareil mais ça devait être un choix conscient, une décision délibérée et pas un schéma identique. Et il aurait une maison. Il regarda Tsuna et vit une telle résolution et une telle joie. C'était presque contre nature. Ou peut-être qu'il était juste blasé.

''Hey, hey.'' Dit Tsuna. ''Attends, j'ai besoin d'arrêter de faire ça quand je ne suis pas déguisé.'' Il secoua la tête. ''Tu n'as jamais dit ce que tu voulais pour le dîner.''

''Oh, heu… du Veau piccata?''

''Okay.'' Tsuna lui donna un doux sourire. ''Pendant que tu vas t'installer dans ta chambre, je vais aller faire des courses.''

''Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?''

Tsuna sourit de nouveau. ''C'est bon. Kiri ou Kaminari vient habituellement, simplement parce qu'ils sont grands. Même si, ils sont quelque peu habitués de me voir faire les courses maintenant. La plupart d'entre eux pensent que je suis un petit garçon très gentil et fiable qui aide sa maman à faire des courses.''

Il ricana après un moment. ''Et Kiri arrive à implanter l'idée dans certaines têtes?'' Son Ciel adopta un air confus totalement innocent, ce qui le fit ricaner à nouveau. ''Ouais. Je vais m'installer, alors.''

Ils se séparèrent et il retourna dans la suite préparée pour lui. Ses quelques affaires de rechange allèrent dans la commode mais alors qu'il fermait le tiroir, il s'arrêta et regarda: Pourquoi est-ce que tout ce qu'il possédait était basé sur l'uniforme du COMSUBIN? Il n'était plus militaire et ne l'était plus depuis longtemps. Lal ne s'habillait même plus comme ça. ''Je suis un vieux fou aveugle.'' Murmura-t-il.

Il avait besoin de changement, pour son propre bien, pas juste marcher sans fin sur un tapis roulant et sortir est si difficile qu'il ne pouvait reconnaître le gâchis qu'il était. Il ferma le tiroir et se détourna pour transporter son sac dans la salle de bain et et mit quelques trucs.

Colonnello redescendit en bas et vit -'Fon?'

Son camarade Arcobaleno leva les yeux avec un sourire serein et hocha la tête en salutation.

Ses sourcils se haussèrent alors que l'évidence le frappait. Fon était harmonisé avec Tsuna. Son Ciel a déjà une Brume et une Foudre qui ne sont pas des Arcobaleno, alors Viper et Verde sont à retirer mais ça voulait dire que Skull était une possibilité, si ce n'était pas déjà la réalité. ''Yo.''

''Comment trouves-tu le manoir?'' Demanda Fon.

''J'aime.'' Dit-il. ''Ça a de la personnalité. Ce n'est pas un de ces endroits coincés qui essaie si fort d'être impressionnant qu'il faisait froid et impersonnel. Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tu entres et tu as peur de respirer trop fort de peur de casser quelque chose hors de prix, un vase millénaire ou quelque chose comme ça.''

Les yeux de Fon brillèrent d'amusement. '' avions une réunion quand cette endroit fut acheté, pour décider de comment le décorer et quelles commodités inclure. Les chambres ont été décidées individuellement.''

''Alors tu as préféré le rose girly à la place d'un rouge viril?'' Taquina-t-il.

Le sourire habituel de Fon s'agrandit. ''Je suppose que Tsuna est sortit faire des courses?''

Il acquiesça. ''Il m'a demandé ce que je voulais pour le dîner, puis il est sorti.''

''Il fait ça. Si quelqu'un nous rend visite, ils choisissent le dîner la première soirée. Mais il a un calendrier et nous pouvons réclamer des repas, aussi longtemps que nous ne sommes gourmands. Nous demandons toujours pour nos anniversaires.''

En fait, il se souvenait vaguement de quelque chose à cet effet lors de leur discussion à Mafia Land. ''Alors il cuisine vraiment tous les repas?''

''Oui.'' Fon s'approcha et baissa la voix. ''Et nous nous sentons tous pourris gâtés d'amour à cause de ça. Il prend très bien soin de nous.'' Il s'éloigna un moment plus tard et se retourna doucement pour dire à Tsuna qui arrivait. ''J'ai laissé mes rapports sur ton bureau, Sora.''

En réponse, Tsuna tapota le côté du sac qu'il tenait et dit. ''J'ai ce qu'il faut pour faire des tartes à l'ananas.''

Colonnello les regarda avec amusement tandis que Fon flottait pratiquement vers leur Ciel. À quel point ce gamin était capable de gagner le cœur des gens comme Fon et Reborn? 'Ah, enfer, admets-le, vieux fou. Tu es déjà à moitié sous son sort, toi-même. Il est la première personne qui t'a réveillé de ce bordel depuis et regarde bien autour.' Il rejoignit le groupe absent, se dirigeant vers la cuisine et sauta sur une des chaises de style bar qui était devant l'îlot.

Tsuna discutait avec Fon et Kiri alors que les courses furent rangées et les boissons furent en sécurité, même si une d'elles fut rapidement servit quand un étranger pour Colonnello entra. Il était jeune, des cheveux noir désordonnés 'je viens de sortir du lit', des yeux bleus et un sourire paresseux.

''Kaminari.'' Dit Tsuna. 'C'est Colonnello, actuellement un haut gradé à Mafia Land.''

'Un haut gradé?' Pensa-t-il, puis hocha la tête vers le jeune homme. ''Yo.''

Kaminari lui lança un signe de victoire. ''C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. Sora m'a parlé plus tôt du parcours d'obstacles dont tu as la charge. Ça semble merveilleux, même si je n'ai peut-être pas dit ça.''

"Oh?"

''Quand au début j'ai commencé à sérieusement m'entraîner, Sora pouvait me mettre au sol en quelques secondes.''

''Je peux toujours.'' Marmonna Tsuna.

''C'était très humble.'' Dit Kaminari comme si tout le monde n'avait pas entendu ça. ''Mais j'ai commencé à m'amuser pendant ses combats que nous faisons et ça m'a vraiment aidé avec mes flammes.''

Le son de rapide bruit de pas se firent entendre dans le hall et Tsuna cria. ''Hayato! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis à propos de courir dans la maison?''

Colonnello regarda la porte et vit un garçon aux cheveux argentés jeter un coup d'œil vers le cadre, puis dans la pièce.

''Je suis désolé.'' Dit doucement le garçon, puis il éclata avec. ''Mais peux-tu me blâmer? C'est comme si le sol demande au gens de glisser dessus! Je commençais juste à avoir une bonne vitesse, aussi.''

Tsuna soupira et roula des yeux. ''Fon...''

Fon acquiesça. ''Je lui ferai comprendre plus tard.'' Dit-il alors que le garçon se décollait précipitamment.

''Hayato…'' Tsuna sembla indécis pendant un moment. ''Je ne dirais pas pourquoi il nous a contacté mais je vais dire qu'il est sous notre garde maintenant. En plus de fréquenter l'école comme n'importe quel autre garçon, il est formé pour devenir éventuellement un agent.''

Il acquiesça.

''Peut-être que je devrais lui acheter un tapis glissant?'' Dit Tsuna, pressant un doigt contre sa lèvre inférieure.

''Dans tout les cas. Dit Kaminari. ''J'ai laissé mes rapports sur ton bureau.''

Tsuna acquiesça. ''Je les examinerai rapidement avec ceux de Fon.''

Kaminari regarda Colonnello, puis Fon. ''Combats amicaux?''

Ils se séparèrent de leur Ciel. Il suivit les deux hommes dans une salle d'entraînement et il pu voir les vestiaires et les douches. Il y avait assez d'uniformes à la taille des Arcobaleno donc s'équiper n'était pas un problème.

Fon et Kaminari -Roméo, comme l'avait informé l'homme lui-même- se firent face en premier. Il continuait à s'étirer légèrement, impressionné par ce qu'il voyait. Même si c'était vrai que Roméo avait encore du chemin à faire, il s'efforçait de faire de son mieux et Fon tenait également des commentaires réguliers sur les problèmes à résoudre.

Colonnello était en outre impressionné lorsque Roméo réussit à créer un bâton à partir de ses Flammes de Foudre. Il les utilisait la plupart du temps de manière défensive, même si il apprenait à créer des épées aux extrémités quelque peu désordonné. En fait, l'outil était pour choquer les gens, littéralement. Cet aspect particulier serait moins susceptible d'affecter correctement une autre Foudre mais les chances étaient contre, assumant qu'une autre Foudre avait quelqu'un qui les protégeait également.

'Peut-être que je peux lui apprendre à propos des pièges.' Pensa-t-il. Il n'avait aucune idée si l'un des gardiens était compétent dans ce domaine, peut-être Kiri mais c'était une Brume et son idée des pièges serait moins physique.

Il fut contre Fon ensuite et eut un grand moment. Roméo les regardait avidement alors qu'il faisait une série d'étirements pour se calmer. Il souriait largement au moment où ils concluent leur combat. ''C'était génial.'' Dit-il joyeusement alors qu'ils commençaient à se calmer. ''Je ne parviens jamais à me tester correctement, normalement.''

''Et bien, nous combattons assez régulièrement ici.'' Dit Fon. ''Même si cela dépend qui est là. ''

Un regard vers l'horloge intégrée au mur, montra qu'il était presque l'heure du dîner et pas longtemps après qu'ils se soient douchés et qu'ils se soient disposés dans la cuisine, regardant Tsuna gérer les dernières étapes du dîner. Fon et Roméo prirent soin de préparer la table.

''Skull sera là.'' Dit distraitement Tsuna alors que Roméo allait chercher les assiettes dans le placard.

En effet, l'Arcobaleno du Nuage -vrombit était le mot qui vint à l'esprit- entra dans la pièce, donna à Tsuna un câlin féroce, puis réclama un siège à table. ''Oh, ciao, Colonnello.'' Dit joyeusement l'homme aux cheveux violets.

''Yo.'' Depuis quand Skull était si joyeux et ouvertement affectueux? ''Reborn tutore toujours ce gamin?'' Demanda-t-il à personne en particulier.

Kiri acquiesça. ''Pour le moment. Mais plus pour trop longtemps, nous l'espérons.''

''Il a dit qu'il les ferait accélérer pour quand le jeune maître aurait vingt ans.'' Dit alors Tsuna. ''Allez-y les gars.''

Colonnello était stupéfait de constater à quel point le dîner était bon et qu'il ne se souciait pas particulièrement de veau piccata. Il avait juste dit la première chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Les desserts comprenaient des tartelettes à l'ananas, des trucs Chinois qui ravisait Fon. Elles n'étaient pas mal non plus.

Il finit par créer un lien avec Skull ce soir-là en jouant aux jeux vidéos et en échangeant des insultes sur la performance des autres, avec Tsuna les poussant, de sa position sur les genoux de Kiri. Il vint aussi à la conclusion que Kiri avait un rire effrayant. Mais là encore, l'homme était un Brouillard et beaucoup d'entre eux avaient un côté un peu fou- peut-être que c'était une illusion qui fonctionnait en mettant un numéro sur leurs cerveaux.

Le lendemain matin après le petit déjeuner, il passa du temps avec Tsuna, l'aidant à trier des papiers, principalement pour qu'il puisse avoir une idée de ce que Welkin faisait et comment il pourrait éventuellement convenir. Après tout, Tsuna n'était pas un Ciel 'normal' et il ne dirigeait pas une grande famiglia ou quoi que ce soit. Ses gardiens étaient toujours de bon gardiens mais considérant la nature des affaires que Tsuna avait conçu et qui était devenue une réalité, la nécessité actuelle de protéger leur Ciel n'était pas un fardeau. 'Ce n'était pas du tout le cas, de toute façon.' Pensa-t-il. 'Mais ils ont été intelligents en détournant l'attention d'eux-même. Personne n'a vu Welkin Est en personne, apparemment.'

''Le Cavallone Nono l'a vu.''

Il regarda brusquement la voix pour voir que Kiri lui souriait.

Tsuna roula des yeux. ''Il a l'habitude de faire ça. N'y fais pas attention.'' Il prit plusieurs dossiers et les offrit à la Brume.

''C'est plus qu'un peu effrayant.'' Commenta-t-il.

Kiri leva les yeux de sa lecture et sourit de nouveau. ''Et là, j'ai l'impression que les Brouillards doivent être effrayants.''

Tsuna renifla. ''Tu es adorablement effrayant.''

Kiri sembla un peu satisfait pendant un moment, puis retourna lire l'essentiel de ce qu'il lui avait été donné.

Colonnello, pour sa part, essaya de ne pas penser trop fort.

. . .

''Je pense que je pourrais convenir pour certaines ventilations.''

Tsuna acquiesça. ''Tout a fait, oui. Et si elles avaient un grillage métallique à l'intérieur? Ou des caméras?''

''Les gens font vraiment ça?''

Il haussa les épaules. ''Je ne me suis pas encore plaint des ventilations récemment, je ne sais pas. Mais c'est possible. Les petits animaux sont connus pour savoir utiliser de tels conduits, alors il est raisonnable de penser qu'il y a peut-être des méthodes mises en place pour empêcher l'évacuation.''

Hayato fronça les sourcils.

''Je connais un endroit… C'était l'hiver, y avait plein de neige. Les ratons ont pénétrés dans le conduit sous une maison, pour le système de chauffage. Ils ont fait un nid parce qu'il faisait chaud. Effrayant les gens qui vivait là avec les bruits qu'ils faisaient.''

"Heu…"

Tsuna laissa le garçon réfléchir un peu plus longtemps, puis dit. ''Tu as probablement des Flammes de Tempête, alors...''

''Oh!'' Hayato leva les yeux. ''Si il y avait un maillage, je pourrais en théorie tout désintégrer. Peut-être pour le câblage des caméras, par contre je pense que ça pourrais aider les gens à comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas.''

Il acquiesça. ''Mais tu réfléchis. Mais ça suffit pour l'instant. Vas t'occuper de tes devoirs.''

Hayato se glissa de sa chaise et courut hors du bureau.

Tsuna soupira doucement. En théorie, l'entraînement d'Hayato pour être un spécialiste des informations était plus sûr que d'être un mafieux moyen, non? Et il pourra avoir une meilleure vie à la maison avec eux. Il l'avait déjà! Hayato n'a pas été empoisonné régulièrement par son propre sang. 'Tant que j'y pense, je suis un peu surpris que Bianchi n'ait pas déjà fouiné dans les parages. Mais elle est obsédée par Reborn, alors… Je doute qu'elle trouve l'un d'entre nous facilement, vu les protections de Daemon. Au moins, une fois que Reborn nous aura rejoint, il sera libéré d'elle.'

Serait-il préférable de faire sortir les flammes du garçon maintenant ou d'attendre plus tard? C'était un jeu d'attente jusqu'à ce qu'Hayato atteigne la puberté, après tout. Les choses seront assez difficiles quand chaque chose mignonne arborait vos hormones, n'était-ce pas une mauvaise idée d'ajouter des capacités surnaturelles à ce mélange? Peut-être que lui apprendre plus tôt, en conjonction avec la méditation de Fon, pourrait faciliter la suite?

Il fit une note de demander à Daemon pour un anneau de la Tempête.

. . .

''Où allons-nous?'' Demanda-t-il.

''Un établissement de laser game.'' Répondit Tsuna. ''Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience avec un pistolet mais c'est pour s'amuser alors… Et puis toi et Reborn êtes bons avec.''

Ils s'entassèrent dans une voiture et Roméo les conduisirent à l'établissement. Roméo leur fourni leurs équipements et ils se dirigèrent vers une arène pour jouer après s'être préparés, même si un nombre d'ajustement devait être fait vu à quel point l'a plupart d'entre eux étaient petit.

Colonnello s'abstenu poliment de rire, vu la mauvaise visée de leur Ciel.

''Hey.'' Protesta Tsuna après que le premier tour soit fini. ''Ce n'est pas comme mes armes habituelles. La visée est complètement différente!''

Reborn renifla doucement. ''Nous pouvons corriger ça, tu sais.''

Les yeux de leurs Ciel s'élargirent, puis il ria nerveusement. ''J'ai vu tes méthodes d'entraînement. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir être moi-même sujet.''

Un riche rire se fit entendre de Reborn en réponse et un bras s'enroula autour des épaules de Tsuna pour le rapprocher. ''Je ne serais jamais aussi exigeant, Sora.''

''Pardonnes-moi si ça ne calme pas complètement mes nerfs.''

''Tu sembles bizarrement bon pour nous repérer, par contre.'' Observa-t-il.

Tsuna sourit doucement et mystérieusement, dans un sens.

''Allez.'' Dit Roméo. ''C'est l'heure pour un autre round.''

C'est durant le cinquième round que les choses devinrent bizarre. Colonnello avait remarqué une bande de jeunes hommes trébucher dans leur arène -ce qui n'aurait pas dû arriver- et commença immédiatement à se moquer. Ils étaient saouls, si la puanteur d'alcool bon marché voulait dire quelque chose. Ils ressemblaient un peu à des ânes à son avis, mais il s'hérissa d'indignation quand ils visèrent Tsuna, pas seulement avec des mots mais en essayant de le viser avec le laser de leurs pistolets dans les yeux. Son Ciel évita facilement l'attaque mais pour une raison quelconque, ils continuèrent. Était-ce les yeux généralement gentils et l'expression douce? Les caractéristique évidemment étrangères?

Roméo étant le seul 'adulte' de leur groupe, essaya de les convaincre de sortir de l'arène de manière paresseuse et relativement non conflictuelle, essayant de détourner leur attention de leur cible et de l'atteindre.

Malheureusement, ça ne marcha pas. Ils étaient trop saouls et trop belliqueux et franchement, trop stupides. L'un d'eux mit une main derrière lui pour sortir un vrai pistolet de l'arrière de son pantalon et frappa promptement le sol quand Colonnello lui tira dans la jambe.

''Wow, tu utilises des pistolets qui ne sont pas des armes anti-tank?'' Dit Reborn, puis tira sur un autre quand ils sortirent également des pistolets.

Tsuna, d'un côté, soupira et secoua la tête. ''Je le jure, c'est pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas faire de choses amusantes.''

Il envoya un regard incrédule à son Ciel. ''Mais c'est amusant.'' Protesta-t-il, puis tira sur un troisième.

Tsuna jura comme un charretier en Japonais alors qu'il laissait tomber son pistolet et invoqua un kunai, puis commença à les jeter avec une précision inquiétante.

Trente secondes plus tard, les saoulards furent à terre, certains saignaient et ils avaient quittés l'arène et coincés la porte derrière eux. Roméo avait rassemblé tout le matériel et l'avait jeté sur le bureau, puis il revinrent dans la voiture.

''Et bien, ça craint.'' Dit Tsuna grincheusement. ''Mais au moins nous avons pu faire quelques rounds avant que ça devienne bizarre.''

''Tu es vraiment bon.'' Complimenta-t-il. Il était impressionné, au point où son Ciel pouvait être impitoyable quand la situation l'exigeait.

''Oh? Et bien merci. J'ai beaucoup pratiqué.'' Tsuna ouvrit son téléphone et envoya un message. Il le rangea et dit. ''Que dites-vous de pizza? J'ai envie de pizza.''

Reborn regarda leur Ciel avec des yeux espérants.

''Oui, je voulais dire que je les ferais.'' Dit rapidement Tsuna.

C'était étrange de voir Reborn agir ainsi. Il voulait agir comme ça, aussi. Il voulait s'harmoniser avec leur Ciel, pour sentir ce lien dans son cœur, pour- la tête de Tsuna se retourna pour le regarder avec de grands yeux alors qu'une chaleur s'épanouissait à l'intérieur de lui. Sa main se leva pour se presser contre sa poitrine émerveillée.

''Je veux toujours des pizzas.'' Dit avec mauvaise humeur Reborn. ''L'harmonisation n'est pas une raison de rater les pizzas.''

Tsuna ria et acquiesça. ''Bien sûr, Taiyo.''

''Bienvenue à bord, vieux fou.'' Lui dit Reborn avec un sourire narquois. ''Il ne te faudra pas longtemps pour bouger comme je le ferais aussi.''

Tsuna prisa sa main, faisant se serrer son cœur comme une jeune fille et dit. ''J'aimerais que ça soit plus tôt mais tu as dit au vingt ans du jeune maître.''

''Pourquoi tu l'appelle comme ça, de toute façon?'' Demanda Roméo.

"Heu…"

Un regard sur le côté révéla un regard légèrement confus sur le visage de son Ciel.

''Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr. Il n'est pas encore le boss Cavallone, alors… Peut-être que je l'ai pris de Romario? De toute façon, les courses, s'il-te-plaît.''

''Compris, patron.''

Malheureusement, à son goût, le reste de sa visite fut trop courte et il fut bien assez tôt de retour à Mafia Land, confronté à sa routine habituelle. Il fut donc plus qu'un peu surpris quand sa porte s'ouvrit et que Lal entra, la claquant derrière elle. ''Ciao.'' Dit-il simplement.

''A quoi est-ce que tu penses?'' Demanda-t-elle. ''C'est incroyablement immature de ta part!''

''Je vais bien, merci de demander. Et toi?''

Elle se renfrogna et s'assied bien sagement. ''Ça allait, jusqu'à ce que j'entende que tu décides de ne _pas_ renouveler ton contrat ici.''

Il acquiesça, se demandant pourquoi elle s'en souciait tant. 'Actuellement, qui diable l'a ébruité? Je vais les entraîner jusqu'à ce qu'ils supplient pour leur maman.'

''Et bien?'' Demanda-t-elle.

''...Je suis un peu perdu là. En quoi c'est important?''

Elle se renfrogna à nouveau. ''Tu as un bon job ici, un travail stable. Pourquoi abandonner ça?''

''Hum… Nope. Je n'entends toujours pas pourquoi c'est important pour toi.''

Lal résista visiblement son tempérament et dit. ''Où vas-tu aller? Tu as l'intention de parler à Iemitsu?''

Il cligna des yeux vers elle et secoua la tête. ''Non, non je le ferais pas. J'ai déjà quelque chose en tête, bien sûr. J'en ai marre de cet endroit et de ce travail. C'est l'heure de changer. Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi c'est important. Je veux dire, ne te m'éprends pas, je t'aime, beaucoup, mais vu la nature des choses nous nous voyons à peine et quand on se voit? C'est juste un rappel de tout ce que nous ne pouvons pas avoir. Il y a une raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai pas suivi au CEDEF à l'époque.''

Un regard blessé flasha à travers ses yeux mais elle acquiesça. ''Je sais. C'est pourquoi je n'ai jamais protesté. Vas-tu au moins me donner une quelconque idée d'où tu vas?''

''Autour de Naples.'' Dit-il vaguement.

''Tu vas travailler pour les Gesso?'' Demanda-t-elle surprise.

''Je n'ai pas dit ça, j'ai juste dit autour de Naples. J'ai des choses à finaliser avant que je puisse te donner des détails. En toute franchise. Et bien, tout peut être dans la mafia. J'ai besoin d'un changement. J'ai été coincé dans cette routine depuis si longtemps que je suis surpris qu'il n'y ait pas de mousse sur moi. Tu sais ce que je veux dire Lal. Je suis un hamster et Mafia Land est la roue.

Elle acquiesça doucement.

''En plus, je serai capable de te rendre visite plus facilement.'' 'Et voir à quel point je suis bon pour ne pas déchirer la gorge d'Iemitsu pendant que j'y suis.' Il ne voyait honnêtement pas pourquoi elle paniquait. Il avait une tonne d'argent en banque, alors ce n'était pas comme si il avait des problèmes financiers. Elle ne pouvait pas être préoccupée par sa sécurité- n'est-ce pas? Parce que si elle l'était, il devrait envisager de se sentir insulté. La femme l'avait personnellement entraîné, pour l'amour de Dieu.

Elle acquiesça à nouveau, ayant l'air moins en colère. ''Vrai. Et je pourrais te rendre visite plus facilement.'' Quand il ne sauta pas immédiatement pour consentir, la colère revint à nouveau. ''Quoi?'' Dit-elle avec accusation.

'Je vais juste à un endroit à Naples?' Pensa-t-il, puis acquiesça pour lui-même. ''Je me demandais juste où se trouvait un bon endroit. Tu sais, près des bons endroits. Quelque part, je ne nous vois pas sortir au parc local et jouer dans le bac à sable.'' Il n'aurait même pas à envisager de demander à Tsuna de la mettre sous AND. Elle était trop proche de cet homme et même si Iemitsu aimait agir comme un idiot, il était incroyablement vif. De plus, elle n'en signerait probablement pas un, pas si ça pouvait entrer en conflit avec les idées du CEDEF.

Elle renifla. ''Les Gesso pourraient essayer de te recruter.''

''Ils peuvent essayer.'' Dit-il d'une voix traînante.

''Je ne sais pas si je leur fais confiance.'' Elle continua comme si elle n'avait pas entendu ou s'en fichait. ''J'ai entendu certaines choses à propos de l'héritier Gesso qui me préoccupe. Les gens se demandent si il n'est pas un peu… bizarre.''

Ses sourcils se levèrent. Byakuran l'avait conclut comme étant certifiable, en fait, pas 'bizarre'. Mais il était un proche et un ami de confiance de Tsuna, alors il pouvait donner au jeune homme sa chance. ''Peu importe. Ils peuvent essayer si ils veulent mais je ne mordrais pas si ils le font.''

Elle laissa échapper un son étranglé qui pouvais ou non être un soupire frustré.

Elle secoua la tête minutieusement et décida de changer de sujet. En fait, Tsuna lui avait offert une grande boîte de pâtisseries avant qu'il ne parte. Il se demandait si Lal était aussi sensible à leurs effets que les autres.

. . .

''Wow, ils ont vraiment progressés.'' Dit-il avec admiration.

Reborn adopta un regard suffisant et acquiesça. ''Je suis bon.''

Tsuna ria et lui donna un bisou sur la joue. ''Ils sont une équipe bien huilée maintenant. Kiri a joué avec- et bien, il appelle ça la préservation- autour de notre chez nous, pour que tous ceux qui nous intéressent puissent venir nous rendre visite mais les personnes les suivants auront leurs souvenirs gâchés et envoyés sur une chasse aux oies sauvages.''

Reborn le regarda un moment, puis retourna regarder le groupe de Dino. ''Alors ce lot pourrait venir nous rendre visite, en théorie et n'attira pas trop l'attention.''

''Ouaip. Kiri l'a testé sur un entrepôt douteux que nous avons un peu 'emprunté'. Je pense qu'il a eu l'idée dans ses livres Harry Potter et les charmes anti-moldus. Donc le jeune maître pourra venir nous voir, enfin te voir...''

''Il m'aime étonnamment.'' Admit Reborn. ''Malgré l'enfer que je lui ai fait subir.''

Il fit un bruit grossier. ''Ne sois pas stupide. Tu es une pierre fondatrice, Taiyo. Tu lui a pris la tête dés le début qu'il était capable et tu ne lui as jamais donné la chance de faire des excuses. Il t'admire. Et alors si il est un peu nerveux quand tu es dans le coin? Cela lui donne juste une motivation pour ne pas se faire exploser à nouveau.''

Reborn huma. ''Et bien, ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas de place pour accueillir ce lot pour une visite. Dans tout les cas, Dino a surtout pris les rênes des Cavallone. Le Nono attend juste qu'il ait officiellement vingt ans pour les remettre officiellement.''

Il acquiesça, puis matérialisa un seul kunai et le jeta dans le chaos. Le fouet de Dino se déroula pour l'entourer et le mettre sur le côté, faisant sourire Tsuna. ''Très bien.''

Dix minutes plus tard, Dino arrivait et plissa son nez vers Tsuna. ''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?''

''Je vois juste à quel point vous êtes devenu bon.'' Dit-il légèrement. ''Je suis très impressionné.''

Dino rougit.

''Va te laver.'' Dit Reborn. ''Déjeuner dans ma suite.''

Les deux se blottirent dans un siège du salon de Reborn pendant qu'il attendait, bien que Daemon sortit de nulle part et les mis sur ses genoux. Tsuna fredonna simplement; il avait deux être chers avec qui se pelotonner!

Dino se faufila un peu plus tard, ses hommes traînants et ils tentèrent tous de s'asseoir à table de façon ordonnée, ne remarquant pas avec attention quand Dino trébucha à nouveau. ''Oh, vous voilà.'' Dit Dino, les repérant finalement dans le siège alors qu'un serviteur déchargeait un chariot de son fardeau.

Daemon se leva gracieusement et se moqua des compétences générales du blond en matière de localisation quand il se dirigea vers la table et déposa Reborn et Tsuna dans leurs chaises, puis en prit une pour lui. Ils avaient apparemment des lasagnes.

Tsuna pulsa sa nourriture par habitude avant de prendre ses couverts.

Ce n'est pas avant que le serviteur ne soit partit avec le chariot et ait fermé la porte que Dino donna à Tsuna un regard triste et dit. ''Donc, tu vas bientôt emmener Reborn, n'est-ce pas.''

''Pourquoi dis-tu ça?'' Répondit-il, puis mit une fourchette délicieuse dans sa bouche.

''C'était un indice énorme quand il a dit que je serais bientôt prêt et que je devrais m'envoler du nid.''

''Je ne l'emmène pas, idiot, tu vas bientôt être diplômé. Tu vas devenir un boss à part entière et tu vas montrer à tout le monde combien tu as bien été entraîné. De plus, peux-tu vraiment blâmer l'un d'entre nous de vouloir vivre au même endroit?''

Dino eut l'air un peu honteux. ''Non.'' Admit-il.

Tsuna sourit. ''Tu seras capable de nous rendre visite tu sais. Nous aimons notre vie privée mais nous t'aimons aussi.''

Dino envoya un regard nerveux vers Reborn, puis acquiesça. ''Et je sais ce qui arrivera si ça s'apprend.''

Reborn sourit dangereusement et piqua de sa fourchette ses lasagnes avant de les couper. Une partie de la riche sauce rouge s'écoula sur le côté, faisant sursauter Dino.

. . .

Janvier apporta deux choses. Colonnello emménagea dans la maison et commença à prendre des jobs tout en cherchant une fausse maison dans Naples et un endroit où il pourrait potentiellement commencer un centre d'entraînement. Il n'était pas sûr à propos de ça. Daemon ne traqua pas seulement Fuuta mais il fut capable de lui faire savoir que le pouvoir de classement du garçon avait commencé. Plusieurs espions étaient toujours proches, au cas où.

Février amena Reborn correctement à la maison. Il commença à faire un mélange de jobs de Welkin et de ses assassinats. Rien qui ne prenait trop de temps, par contre. Lui et Colonnello ressentaient la pression de s'éloignement de leur Ciel trop longtemps et préféraient rester proche autant que possible jusqu'à ce que les choses s'améliorent et qu'ils ne se sentent plus aussi nerveux.

Ce fut en Avril quand Daemon arriva pour le dîner avec ce regard vide, que Tsuna détestait. Il gémit doucement.

Daemon acquiesça alors qu'il s'asseyait. ''Massimo s'est noyé.''

Tsuna le regarda puis commença à jurer sous sa respiration à propos de l'incompétence générale des Vongola. Dieu merci Hayato dormait chez un ami ce soir-là.

''Un pas de plus pour qu'ils recommencent à te chercher.'' Dit calmement Roméo. ''J'ai besoin de m'améliorer.''

Il sourit chaleureusement à sa Foudre. Oh, il avait des projets. Lui et Daemon avaient discutés de toutes possibilités et avec la mort de Massimo, il était temps de s'assurer, si cela arrivait, que Roméo puisse mettre à terre Levi. Ils avaient passés en revue l'événement original de la Varia au microscope, reprenant chaque fil et chaque parcelle et planifièrent qu'ils pouvaient voir Xanxus intervenir.

Roméo se retrouva très souvent électrocuté dans un futur proche. Les espions de Daemon garderaient un œil sur les membres principaux de la Varia pour voir quel genre de tours ils avaient dans leur manches. Cela n'a rien avoir avec le fait d'être arrogant et de finir en Bataille sans aucun indice qui pourrait être différent. Levi pourrait s'avérer être compétent cette fois.

'Ça me rappelle, j'ai besoin que le jeune Hayato soit fermement convaincu que le combat n'est pas un lieu pour commencer un monologue.' Pensa-t-il. 'Je vais voir avec Fon plus tard pour faire en sorte que le gamin ne développe pas de mauvaises habitudes.'

Daemon secoua légèrement la tête.

'Okay, il va bien, donc. Mais cela pose la question, si je dois être trouvé, où serais-je? Si une Bataille arrive, où cela se passerait-il?' il grignota du pain au beurre et réfléchit. ''Si ça venait à arriver.'' Dit-il doucement. ''Et qu'ils essaient de me trouver… où devrais-je être? Parce que si ils me trouvent, ça ira-''

''Tu n'as pas à apparaître comme tu es.'' Interrompit Daemon. ''Et non, je ne veux pas parler de cette petite option bizarre que tu as.''

La moitié des yeux de la table se dirigea vers lui. Il sourit nerveusement. ''Je peux apparaître à mon vrai âge si je le veux mais ça réduit le temps qui s'écoule.''

Ses gardiens Arcobaleno froncèrent tous les sourcils et commencèrent à secouer leurs tête. ''Aucune chance par l'enfer.'' Lui dit Reborn, puis il regarda Daemon. ''Considérant que je suis pratiquement immunisé aux illusions et tu peux toujours passer ma garde, je peux assumer que tu peux baiser n'importe qui, même Viper.''

Daemon sourit et acquiesça, puis ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Tsuna, qui avait regardé ses mains, ses poignets et ses bras se gonfler à leur taille normale en un battement et ainsi de suite. Il fronça les sourcils, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas comment ça fonctionnait. Il voyait même les choses sous un autre angle.

''Okay, c'est bizarre. Arrête-ça, s'il-te-plaît.'' Une seconde plus tard, il était lui-même. Il frissonna et planta une carotte. ''Je n'aime pas ça. J'ai l'impression d'être tourmenté.''

Daemon acquiesça. ''Ensuite, en l'occurrence, nous devons élaborer un plan. Pour ma part, je préférerais ne pas être pris au dépourvu.''

''J'ai vraiment besoin de m'améliorer.'' Répéta Roméo.

''Nous allons t'aider, ne t'inquiètes pas.'' Dit Reborn. ''Tu pourrais ne pas aimer ça mais...''

C'était suffisant pour que Tsuna rigole à nouveau.

''Ouais, je sais.'' Dit Roméo. ''J'ai fais quelques-un de ses voyage dans le nord, après tout. Je suis bien conscient de combien tu peux être un sadique.''

Reborn sourit, montrant beaucoup trop de dents. ''Oh. Tes mots sont comme un oreiller du paradis contre ma tête.''

Roméo roula des yeux et retourna manger.

'Et bien, au moins ils s'entendent bien pour la plupart.' Pensa-t-il joyeusement, puis regarda Daemon tout en réfléchissant. 'Peux-tu simuler des Flammes de Ciel?' Il reçu un regard incertain. 'Parce je sais que tu peux gérer les Flammes de Terre. Juste une pensée, au cas où, pour orienter au mauvais endroit.'

'Nous discuterons des quelques particularités quand nous serons seuls.' Flasha dans son assiette.

''Le pire scénario serait que Federico soit tué et qu'ils viennent me chercher.'' Il réitéra. ''Mais il y a aussi le problème de Xanxus. Il est dans la glace en ce moment mais si cela se produisait, je me demande si la Varia ne ferait pas l'impossible pour trouver un moyen de le libérer pour qu'il fasse une réclamation.''

''J'ai du mal à voir le Vongola Nono le reconnaître.'' Dit Colonnello. ''Pas après ce qu'il a fait.''

''Peut-être. Mais considérant qu'il y a probablement beaucoup de personnes dans la famiglia qui le choisiraient lui plutôt qu'un gamin de dix ans. Ou quelque soit mon âge. Et essayerait de créer beaucoup de pression.''

''En plus de ça.'' Dit Skull. ''Je me demande ce que cet homme fera. Le fils depuis longtemps perdu, retrouvé?'' Il haussa les épaules. ''Ils n'ont rien trouvé en cinq ans et plus. Vont-ils contacter quelqu'un de l'extérieur mais de confiance pour faire les recherches?''

Les yeux de Tsuna s'agrandirent alors qu'il regardait en premier Colonnello, puis Reborn. Ensuite il commença à rire si fort qu'il tomba de sa chaise. La seule chose qui le sauva fut une construction qui surgit pour le stabiliser. La pensée même que cet homme contacte Colonnello à travers Lal le rendit hystérique et il pouvait certainement voir, vu le travail de Reborn avec une des familles supérieures de l'alliance, le Vongola Nono envisagera de lui demander de traquer l'héritier disparu.

Il réalisa à distance que Daemon avait transmit ses pensées aux autres en son nom mais avait toujours des problèmes pour respirer après avoir autant rit. Roméo le prit et le retint contre lui pendant un moment puis le reposa et lui offrit son verre. Une gorgée de vin l'aida à se calmer et il donna à Roméo un hochement de tête reconnaissant.

''Okay.'' Piailla Skull. ''Maintenant que notre Ciel a arrêté de rire comme un imbécile, discutons-en.''

''Je pense que ce seras un peu long pour que les Vongola me contacte.'' Dit Reborn. ''Mais je peux comprendre ton raisonnement. Je n'ai jamais échoué et ça pourrait faire pencher la balance.''

''Ils pourraient venir pour nous deux.'' Dit Colonnello. ''Une approche à deux volets. Mais je ne peux vraiment pas nous voir être ailleurs qu'en Italie. Je veux dire, bien sûr, nous pourrions aller au Japon, vu que c'est là que vient Tsuna mais… veux-tu d'une base là-bas?''

Il grimaça. ''Une part de moi dit oui, mais… si ça arrive, si nous sommes ici, nous serons plus accessibles. Mais d'un autre côté, il y a toujours la possibilité que les Estraneo aient réussit à me trouver et m'aient emmené en Italie mais on foirés et je leur ait été enlevé ou je me suis échappé ou peu importe.''

''Et si, c'était comme si Dolce était tombé sur toi?'' Demanda Roméo.

''Cela pourrait être une possibilité, selon ce qu'il pense de l'idée.'' Répondit-il, acquiesçant. ''Il est assez fou que ça pourrait lui plaire et il a beaucoup de poids derrière lui. Les Gesso ne sont pas petits et ils sont neutres, alors ce n'est pas comme si ils cherchaient les Vongola, et ne pouvaient être accusés de subvenir à un héritier Vongola.''

''Et c'est en assumant que Byakuran sache même qui tu es.'' Fit remarquer Reborn.

Il acquiesça, puis fronça les sourcils vers Daemon.

''Non, je ne peux pas.''

Il acquiesça à nouveau. Le transfert de mémoire devait avoir offert à son ami aux cheveux blancs une protection, de sorte, qu'aucune Brume puissante essayant de rentrer dans ça tête gagnerait seulement la frustration d'avoir essayée. Il suspectait que la seule raison pour laquelle Daemon pouvait lire ses pensées était à cause du transfert, ce qui semblait contradictoire. Mais alors, l'autre Daemon l'avait probablement traqué depuis des années et connaissait des choses que Tsuna ne pouvait même plus se rappeler. Quand tu connais très bien quelqu'un, tu peux aussi prédire des choses avec une certaine précision. Mais après le lien?

''Quelque chose comme ça.''

Il renifla d'amusement et secoua la tête. ''Okay, adorable bâtard effrayant. Nous allons parler à Byakuran pour voir si il veut aussi jouer. J'aimerais que vous réfléchissiez tous au moyen d' 'expliquer' comment je me suis retrouvé dans ce manoir avec une entreprise ou si nous pouvons passer outre en nous basant sur les protections dont nous jouissons. Si l'un de vous êtes contactés, nous devrons réfléchir à la manière de les détourner pour que les Vongola ne nous tombent pas en masse dessus.

Reborn renifla. ''Et bien, compte tenu du travail de merde qu'ils semblent faire quand il s'agit de leur héritier, tu pense vraiment que je vais dévoiler une position si ils m'engagent et que je te 'trouve'?''

Tsuna sourit. ''Maintenant que tu le mentionnes… je sais, tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir des gardiens aussi incroyable mais vraiment. Est-ce que mes 'cousins' avaient vraiment…'' Il haussa les épaules, incapable d'y mettre des mots.

''Si tu considères Xanxus.'' Dit Daemon. ''Je dirais oui. Il se promenait comme un roi chez les Vongola et personne ne l'arrêtait. Pas ses frères, ni le Nono, personne. Il traite ses subalternes comme des déchets. Les trois autres sont mieux mais je pense qu'ils sont un peu trop arrogants quant à leurs statuts, leurs familles et n'ont peut-être pas été capable de créer des liens comme toi. Ils n'ont jamais connu la souffrance.''

Il baissa les yeux pendant un moment, sa bouche se tordant. Daemon lui avait donné un nouvel aperçu des méthodes d'enseignement de Reborn, probablement sans le vouloir. Les gars de Dino d'Avant l'adoraient mais Dino comprenait la souffrance et pas juste à cause des tendances sadiques de Reborn. Avec un père malade qu'il l'aimait beaucoup et une mère disparue depuis longtemps, Dino ne tenait pas les choses pour acquis. Il se demandait si l'acceptation de Dino était due à la reconnaissance de ces mêmes souffrances, d'avoir été l'étudiant de Reborn mais aussi de leurs parents absents. Quand ce Dino est venu lui rendre visite, il avait l'intention de passer beaucoup de temps avec lui, son ancien et peut-être frère.

''Pour lancer une autre bombe dans le mélange.'' Dit Daemon. ''Un rappel qu'un autre Sawada va naître sous peu. Cela étant, nous avons jusqu'à trois Ciel potentiels. Même si Tsuna est exploité pour être le Decimo, nous avons le pouvoir d'en faire un mandat relativement court. Personne ne rentre dans la tête de Tsuna à part moi, alors il n'y a pas à craindre que d'autres Brouillards brouillent son esprit. Et nous sommes tous exceptionnels. En plus de ça, personne ne dit à un Arcobaleno ce qu'il doit faire.''

''A moins que Sora nous soudoie avec de la nourriture.'' Murmura Skull.

Tsuna ria. ''Quelque part, je ne pense pas que ça fonctionne contre Viper ou Verde.''

''Tu ne sais jamais.'' Dit Fon. ''Ce serait amusant d'espionner l'un d'eux si ils mangeaient quelque chose que tu as cuisiné. Mais ne tentons pas le destin. Je suis toujours en colère contre ces assassins. Viper aime le lait à la fraise, par contre, à titre de référence.''

Tsuna se mit à rire doucement. Tout le monde savait que le chocolat au lait était supérieur! Bien que pour une étrange raison, il se retrouva à se demander quel goût aurait le lait à l'ananas. Ou framboise.

''Pour tout ce que nous savons, le Cavallone Nono va parler de Welkin et il vont contacter l'entreprise.'' Dit Fon. ''Mais nous sommes d'accord, non? Nous allons tous commencer à penser à des plans et des histoires. Nous pourrons nous revoir plus tard pour échanger. Et bien sûr, nous allons entraîner Roméo.''

Plus tard dans la nuit, il se blottit contre Daemon sur une chaise dans son coin lecture. Byakuran était dans une autre. Daemon avait déjà créé une couche de protection autour d'eux pour qu'aucuns gardiens ne puissent écouter.

Byakuran ria joyeusement quand l'idée lui fut expliquée. Il acquiesça et dit. ''Sûr! Je peux trouver quelque chose de crédible. Et tu as raison, j'ai beaucoup de protection. Et ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un savait à qui appartient cet endroit. Nous pourrons prétendre que c'est à moi et que c'est quelque chose que j'ai arrangé pour assurer la sécurité du petit Ciel que j'ai trouvé et arraché à ces maléfiques Estraneo. En fin de compte, Daemon peut simuler un groupe de gardiens du même âge et toi, dans un endroit différent, uniquement au profit de toutes les tentatives d'espionnage des Vongola.''

''Très bien, alors nous allons chercher un lieu secondaire.'' Dit Daemon. ''Mettre en place les protections habituelles. Je vais faire la même que j'ai ici mais avec un objectif différent. N'importe qui voudra passer, regarder, sera convaincu par le mensonge, ça a été comme ça pendant des années.''

''Et des tuteurs.'' Déclara Tsuna. ''Nous pourrions avoir recours au système scolaire local pour inventer ce groupe mais c'est plus facile d'inventer un tuteur ou deux, des personnes qui vivent là et gardent un œil sur les enfants. Un d'eux peut être un camarade Japonais que tu importes. Ça pourrait aider pour expliquer comment tous mes gardiens peuvent parler Japonais et que je peux parler Italien.''

''Super.'' Dit Byakuran admiratif.

''Et plus tôt, mon adorable Brume effrayante, tu peux gérer un grand nombre de types de flammes avec le bon anneau, alors pourquoi pas le Ciel, ou au moins un faux crédible?''

Daemon commença à rire. ''Si.'' Dit-il. ''Si Reborn est contacté par le Nono. Si Colonnello est contacté par le CEDEF. Qui doit dire qu'ils ne sont pas les deux tuteurs. Ou l'un apporte l'autre? Reborn et Colonnello peuvent imprégner les balles de leurs pouvoirs. Colonnello en a utilisé une sur Ryohei pour lui enseigner les Flammes de Dernière Volonté et nous savons tous que Reborn en est capable, avec l'aide de Léon.''

''Et cela nous donne une excuse pour la présence d'Arcobaleno. J'utilise déjà des surnoms, alors si cela arrive et que Reborn ou Colonnello ou les deux m' 'éduquent', ils pourraient parler de Taiyo et de Ame et ne jamais mentionner leurs vrai noms.''

Byakuran sourit et acquiesça. ''Attention, j'étais trop jeune à ce moment-là pour m'inquiéter des détails. Et ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un m'avait renseigné à propos de l'enfant disparu des Vongola. Après tout, tu avais été gardé secret. Ils auraient annoncés ta disparition et ils ne l'ont pas fait. J'ai une excuse pour ne pas savoir qui tu es vraiment, si quelqu'un me le demandais. J'ai simplement sauvé et est devenu ami avec un camarade Ciel et assuré sa sécurité. J'avais, quoi, sept ou huit ans, à ce moment-là? Mon père me gâtait, naturellement et me poussait volontiers vers ma petite garçonnière.''

Tsuna ricana. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment dérangé à demander les détails mais c'était intéressant de voir comment son ami racontait l'histoire.

''Cela rejoint également un scénario possible de la Varia.'' Dit Daemon. ''Si ça arrive, ils enverront des espions, ils auront totalement des informations erronées, alors que nous saurons chacun de leurs gestes.''

''Okay. En espérant que toute cette planification sois pour rien, mais… je vais commencer à chercher une localisation alternative. Daemon, peut-être que tu pourrais te coordonner avec Colonnello à propos de certains quartiers de l'endroit où il a eu des erreurs avec Lal. Quelque chose de… délicat.''

''Je peux être très subtil, amour.'' Lui assura Daemon.

''Oh mais.'' Dit Byakuran taquin. ''Est-ce de la romance que je sens dans l'air?''

Tsuna roula des yeux. ''Dolce, les deux seules personnes dans le monde avec qui je pourrais me sentir à l'aise d'aimer de cette façon en raison de problèmes de confidentialité sont soit toi, soit Daemon. Pardonne-moi si tu t'évalues à la même échelle.''

Byakuran haleta de stupeur, puis posa une main sur son front. ''Je ne récupérerai jamais de ce coup.''

''Et dans tout les cas, comme il est extrêmement évident, mon corps est incapable de fabriquer les bons produits chimiques ou autre. Mon amour est chaste, mon cher.''

Byakuran tira la langue. ''Bien. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de vous expédier tous les deux.''

Daemon planta un baiser sur la tête de Tsuna en réponse.

. . .

Reborn marchait dans le couloir quand il entendit un passionné. ''Fils de pute!'' En Anglais, pas moins. Il se glissa dans le bureau de Tsuna et l'observa un moment. Son Ciel fronçait les sourcils de concentration vers son ordinateur et des sons particuliers lui venait, sans parler des voix. Il fini par céder à la tentation et alla voir ce qu'il se passait.

''Attends, c'est un dragon qui vole en arrière?''

''Ouais.'' Dit Tsuna, en cliquant sur les boutons de la souris pendant que ses doigts de la main gauche dansaient sur les touches. ''Je suis sûr qu'il vont bientôt le réparer.''

''Pourquoi en Anglais?''

''Ca m'aide à garder la langue fraîche dans mon esprit.'' Répondit Tsuna, puis sourit alors que le dragon mourrait et devenait une étrange explosion pyrotechnique.

Il n'avait honnêtement aucune idée de quel était le jeu mais, et bien, son Ciel s'amusait, alors… ''Et bien.'' Dit-il. ''J'étais sur le chemin pour entraîner à nouveau Roméo. Vu que tu n'es pas occupé, voudrais-tu aider?''

Tsuna lui donna un rapide hochement de tête, puis tapa sur quelques touches, sauvegardant son jeu et en sortit.

''Jolie musique.'' Observa-t-il.

''ouais, c'est une bonne soundtrack. J'aime spécialement la piste Secunda qui joue la nuit parfois.''

Reborn clama le bras de Tsuna et marcha avec lui jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement qu'ils avaient sélectionnés. Après un rapide changement de vêtements, ils furent près pour torturer Roméo, qui avait en quelque sorte un air mal à l'aise sur le visage. ''Roméo.'' Dit-il gaiement. ''Nous allons tellement nous amuser!''

Daemon choisit ce moment pour attaquer avec de la foudre ,peu importe où il se cachait, faisant crier Roméo comme une petite fille et danser sur place.

. . .

Daemon huma. Dino et ses hommes venaient juste leur rendre visite. A part ça, une fille les suivait. Bianchi Scorpione avait alors été chassée par les effets secondaires des protections. Il claqua la langue et appela Byakuran.

''Ciao~ ! Qu'y a-t-il mon brillant ami?''

''Bianchi est en ville.''

''Oh? Et bien voilà, quelqu'un de non affilié avec les Gesso trépasse mon territoire et embête mes amis? Je vais faire quelque chose à propos de ça.''

''Elle va probablement prendre une chambre quelque part en ville. Ça ne devrait pas être difficile de trouver laquelle.''

''Je m'en charge.'' Dit joyeusement Byakuran. ''Ciao~!''

. . .

Tsuna sourit à Dino (moins les effets spéciaux) et le traîna dans les escaliers. ''C'est part là.'' Dit-il, se dirigeant vers l'aile ouest. L'aile Est leur appartenaient, naturellement. ''Il y a huit chambres à ce niveau, dont une chambre d'ami. Elles sont identiques sauf pour les couleurs.''

Toutes les portes étaient ouvertes. Il regarda Dino alors qu'il passait sa tête dans la première chambre sur la gauche, qui était faite dans les tons crèmes et brun. ''La chambre suivante est celle du Soleil, puis Ciel, puis Pluie. Les autres sur le côté droit, bien sûr.'' Il traîna Dino à nouveau en attrapant le pantalon de sa jambe, le tira et le traîna dans la suite du Ciel. ''Aimes-tu?''

Dino posa son sac (Tsuna était surpris que ses gardiens l'aient autorisé à en porter autant) et sourit. ''J'aime ce que tu as fait.''

''Ce n'est pas différent de ma suite.'' Répondit-il. ''Et bien, la mienne est en fonction de ma taille, comme des marches rétractables et tout mais autrement c'est surtout une double. Et, vu que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à recevoir un autre Ciel ici, tu peux plus ou moins considérer cette aile comme la tienne. Je pense.''

Dino le ramassa pour un câlin chaleureux. ''Tu es vraiment cool, tu le sais ça?''

Son visage chauffa en un rougissement. ''Et bien, Dino-nii...''

''Hein? Mais tu es bien plus un Ciel expérimenté que moi. Pourquoi tu m'appelles grand frère?''

''Tu es plus grand que moi?'' Dit-il doucement. ''De tout façon, nous aimons tous les deux Reborn et il nous aime et je t'aime aussi, alors ça fait de nous une famille. En quelque sorte.''

''D'accord. D'accord. Okay.'' Dino acquiesça et vérifia les autres suites, Tsuna toujours dans ses bras. ''Mon Dieu, ce lit est assez grand pour mettre quatre moi.''

''Et bien, nous y sommes peut-être allés un peu fort, je suppose.'' Admit-il. ''Je pourrais mettre au moins deux douzaines de moi dans le mien. D'un autre côté, c'est utile quand tu as le sommeil agité.''

Romario arriva à ce moment chargé de valises, qu'il posa sur la commode. ''Merci pour ses beaux logements, Sora.''

Il sourit et acquiesça. Peu de temps après, il faisait les courses pour le dîner avec Dino, Reborn et Romario. Dino avait choisit Japonais et avait demandé à Tsuna de choisir. Le dîner plus coûteux en raison des ingrédients importés mais ça allait à ses yeux. Il trouva cela agréable que Dino choisisse d'honorer sa patrie.

''Je vais devoir utiliser la salle à manger pour une fois.'' Murmura-t-il alors qu'ils rentraient.

''Vous mangez normalement dans la cuisine, je suppose.'' Dit Dino.

''Hai. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'utiliser cette grande table juste pour nous. La cuisine est douillette.''

Dino agréa une fois qu'ils furent rentrés et qu'ils déchargeaient les courses. ''Wow, ta maison est vraiment confortable.'' Dit-il, regardant dans la pièce. ''Une table assez grande pour la famille, l'îlot avec des tabourets de bar… Je pense que ça fait sens, n'est-ce pas? Tu n'emploies pas de domestiques, il est donc préférable d'avoir tout selon vos exigences.''

Tsuna acquiesça et commença. Il avait décidé de faire du oyakodon1, gydon2, de la soupe miso et en after, du thé vert castella. (1Omelette au poulet+riz, 2Boeuf sauté avec du riz.) C'était un succès même si certains d'entre eux n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils mangeaient. Voir Dino essayer d'utiliser ses hashi (baguettes), d'un autre côté, cela produisit un certain nombre de quintes de toux suspectes chez les gardiens de Tsuna avant que le blond n'abandonne et utilise des couverts occidentaux.

Hayato était très silencieux, partiellement parce qu'il était assis près de Fon et partiellement parce qu'il était un peu terrifié par les sept adultes mafieux en plus, l'un d'entre eux était le boss d'une famiglia assez grande. Il suivait tout de même comme un chiot quand tout le monde s'installa dans le salon et aussitôt qu'il comprit lequel des hommes était le Gardien de la Tempête de Dino, il commença à harceler Michael pour savoir comment utiliser ses flammes.

Tsuna roula des yeux et sourit à Dino qui, pour une quelconque raison frissonna. ''Hein?''

''Ce sourire- il ressemble trop à celui de Reborn.''

''Oh, et bien, je l'ai aidé à entraîner Roméo pendant ses entraînements supplémentaires. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si nous voulions que quelqu'un trouve qui je suis mais ça pourrait arriver, nous aimerions que Roméo soit aussi ridiculement mortel que le reste d'entre nous.''

''Pourquoi gardes-tu le secret?'' Demanda doucement Dino.

Il haussa les épaules. ''Je ne pense pas que ça soit les affaires de tout le monde, vraiment, qui est l'Arcobaleno du Ciel ou même avec qui il s'est harmonisé. Tu es différent parce que tu étais l'étudiant de Reborn et je t'aime beaucoup. Je t'en ai même appris certaines moi-même. Tu es un très bon étudiant, au fait. De plus, peux-tu imaginer l'étrangeté qui se produirait si les gens réalisaient qui est vraiment Welkin Est? Ou que les Arcobaleno travaillent pour lui? Nous serions inondés de jobs et la moitié ou plus d'entre eux proviendraient de personnes souhaitant avoir un aperçu ou un autographe. En ce moment, nous avons un flux régulier, nous sommes plus que capable de gérer et nous avons beaucoup de temps pour faire d'autres choses, comme s'entraîner ou jouer à des jeux ou peu importe.''

Les sourcils de Dino se froncèrent.

''Colonnello va nous construire un parcours d'obstacle dehors derrière, puis nous pourrons nous amuser.'' Ajouta-t-il.

''Tu veux dire comme cette monstruosité à Mafia Land?'' Demanda Dino, ayant l'air un peu pâle.

''Ouais.'' Dit-il joyeusement. ''Cette chose est incroyablement amusante. J'en veux un pour moi. Allez, Dino, quoi on aime pas jouer dans la boue quand on est adulte? Seuls les petits enfants peuvent faire ses choses-là, non? Mais nous pouvons parcourir un parcours comme ça et se laisser aller! Personne ne pense que c'est bizarre parce c'est de l' 'entraînement'.''

Dino cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et commença à acquiescer. ''Tu sais, tu as raison. J'étais toujours nerveux enfant et tellement maladroit, quelque chose comme un parcours d'obstacles m'envoie des sueurs froides. Mais pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas m'amuser?''

''J'ai même convaincu Kiri de le faire quand nous étions en visite.'' Confia-t-il en un murmure.

Dino envoya un regard septique vers Daemon.

''Mais il a triché et a utilisé une illusion pour dissimuler à quel point il était sale.'' Murmura-t-il. ''J'avais de la boue sur moi tout le long du chemin jusqu'au quartier des invités, après tout.''

Dino sourit, puis eu l'air un peu incertain.

"Quoi?"

''M'apprendras…'' Dino se mordit la lèvre. ''M'apprendras-tu un peu à cuisiner?''

Tsuna resta bouche bée pendant un moment. ''Hum, okay?''

''C'est juste… Je n'ai même pas vu que tu as fait quelque chose d'extraordinaire, mais les résultats… Wow.''

Tsuna regarda autour de lui avec de faux yeux soupçonneux, regardant les autres personnes dans la pièce. ''Nous allons avoir une discussion fermée très secrète pour en parler.''

Dino essaya de faire un rire maléfique et échoua, ce qui fit qu'un nombre de personnes le regarda bizarrement. Il rougit et baissa la tête.

''Ignore-les.'' Dit gaiement Tsuna. ''Allons parler dans ma suite.''

''Qu'est-ce que vous préparez?'' Demanda Reborn, ses yeux brillants d'amusement.

''Nous allons avoir une réunion de Ciel super secrète.'' Piailla Tsuna alors que Dino le ramassait et se prépara à monter dans les escaliers. ''Poste des gardes si tu veux mais c'est une réunion fermée. Des affaires de Ciel. Super secret. Très calme.''

Reborn acquiesça solennellement. ''Je vais faire les arrangements.''

''En avant!'' Cria-t-il. Une fois qu'ils furent finalement cachés- installés confortablement sur son lit- il dit. ''Le secret de ma cuisine est très simple. Ma mère, avant qu'elle ne décède, me l'a appris. Quand je cuisine, je le fais en sa mémoire. Tout ce que je fais est avec amour et honneur. Et bien, Reborn semble soupçonner que je mets des Flammes de Ciel dedans, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment remarqué. Là encore, j'aime trouver de l'harmonie dans mon entourage et ainsi de suite, alors peut-être qu'il a raison et peut-être que je le fais inconsciemment.

''Heu. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ma mère. Elle est morte quand j'étais très jeune.'' Dit doucement Dino. ''Père n'a jamais vraiment aimé en parler. Je pense qu'il la pleure toujours.''

''J'imagine qu'il aimait beaucoup ta mère et qu'il lui reste un trou béant dans sa vie.'' A-t-il déclaré. ''Je ne dis pas de lui demander, par contre. Alors si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre à faire des choses simples, pour voir si tu aimes cuisiner. Parce que ça ne sert à rien de t'apprendre à faire un repas complet, un plat compliqué si...''

Dino acquiesça. ''Et le personnel du manoir flippera probablement si j'essayais de prendre la cuisine, pas que j'ai normalement assez de temps pour le faire. Mais… ce serait bien si je pouvais cuisiner de temps en temps pour mes gars, tu sais? Leur montrer à quel point je les apprécie. Reborn brillait pratiquement à chaque fois que tu envoyais un paquet.''

Tsuna ria doucement. ''Il m'intimidait au début.'' Murmura-t-il.

Dino le regarda bouche bée. ''Vraiment?''

Il acquiesça fermement. ''Oh oui. Il a une telle réputation et il est incroyablement habile. C'est une des raisons pour lesquels j'ai commencé une entreprise, pour que je puisse me faire un nom par moi-même. Et je me suis entraîné comme un malade. Je le fais toujours.''

Dino commença à acquiescer mais secoua rapidement la tête. ''En parlant de ça… Tu m'as vraiment fait partir cette nuit-là. Tout ce que je pouvais voir était un petit enfant terrifié, dans mon esprit.''

Il sourit. ''Parfois être aussi petit est un avantage. Et ça t'a aidé à arrêter d'avoir si peur.''

''Tu es juste aussi manipulateur que Reborn.'' L'accusa Dino avec un air renfrogné.

''Ouaip. Mais je suis mignon et tu m'aimes.''

Dino roula des yeux.

''Hey, hey, parfois c'est un avantage de prétendre. Tu peux être vraiment fort en dessous mais les gens qui te regarde peuvent devenir trop confiants si tu sembles un peu… Hum. Ignorant? Trop gentil? Et puis on leur arrache la tête quand ils font quelque chose de stupide, comme attaquer.''

''Tu prétend être ce à quoi tu ressembles, pleurer de peur puis éventrer tes ravisseurs.''

''C'est vrai! Ils ne s'y attendaient pas du tout. Maintenant, c'est juste mon opinion et je n'ai aucun doute qu'ils y aient des Ciels qui penseraient que je suis fou mais nous sommes en harmonie et ça veut dire, généralement parlant, que nous sommes bien et sans confrontation. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas être efficace et ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas être mortels. Si les gens sont trop stupides pour faire attention, c'est à notre avantage. Les seules personnes qui ont besoin de savoir ce genre de vérité sont ceux que tu aimes et tes amis très proches.''

''Bien et les boss alliés.''

''Dans une certaine mesure.'' Dit-il agréablement. ''Mais ils n'ont pas besoin de tout savoir, juste assez pour que l'alliance soit solide et réelle.''

''Quel âge as-tu vraiment?'' Demanda Dino, son visage illuminé de curiosité.

''Ooh, hum, seul mes gardiens connaissent la réponse à cette question.'' Dit-il un peu tristement. ''Mais je pense qu'a un moment donné, je pourrais te le dire. Toi et moi, nous avons un lien et je m'attends à ce qu'il grandisse. Pas comme celui avec un gardien mais un lien tout de même. Maintenant, que veux-tu apprendre à faire en premier? Nous pouvons commencer demain.''

. . .

Voilà pour aujourd'hui! L'Arc-en-Ciel est enfin au complet et Massimo est mort! Dino pause une question très importe, est-ce que Tsuna sera obligé de devenir le Decimo, sera-t-il recherché après tant d'années? La suite Lundi prochain ;) Aller à Mercredi pour la suite de Soulless!


	10. 2013-2015

Auteur : Shivani

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Shivani qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : kedy ichyo et Tsuki Banritt pour leurs Reviews.

Yuiu: j'aimerais bien avoir ton retour sur cette fic ^^ si tu peux n'hésite pas à me laisser un com ou me MP ^^ thank u

Merci à: Akayui, Amnesia Riku, Anonimo XD, Asunaforever3, Audragon, Blaze hale, Ciel Saynen, Cosmos Asma, Deponia, Ezriett, HannaMika, Hebihime, kedy ichyo, Kiriho, lobalunallena, LolitaUp, Lynnah O'Crazy, mahon5971, Mangetsuko, marjo1607, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedBloodAlice, tenshi-sakura-love, Tsuki Banritt, Walarisse et yaoi-chan-poowa pour avoir mis en favoris et Follow.

Bonne lecture ~

Chapitre 10 : 2013-2015

Il leva les yeux alors que Daemon entrait dans son bureau et s'arrêta. Quelque chose n'allait pas mais il ne pouvait pas dire quoi. Puis il remarqua la petite forme derrière sa Brume. ''Hein?''

Daemon atteignit derrière lui et ramassa l'enfant, puis ferma la porte et pris un siège. ''Ce petit est Fuuta de la Stella. Je l'ai trouvé pourchassé par des membres d'une famiglia plutôt louche.''

Ses yeux se plissèrent. C'était tellement facile d'oublier certains détails quand ils n'étaient pas devant vous régulièrement. Il joua l'imbécile, bien sûr, pour le bénéfice du garçon. ''A-t-il besoin de protection?''

Les yeux de Fuuta s'illuminèrent mais il semblait terriblement confus. ''Mais tu es si petit! Plus petit que moi même.''

Tsuna sourit. ''Je suis… spécial. Mais nous gérons une entreprise de collecte d'information, ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose que je sois petit. Tu peux m'appeler Sora, okay?'' Après que Fuuta est acquiescé, il continua. ''Aimerais-tu une protection?''

Fuuta le regarda les yeux vides, puis ses yeux eurent pleins d'étoiles et de petits objets dans la pièce commencèrent à flotter. Le garçon ne dit rien, regardant sans voir, ses lèvres légèrement écartées. Puis tout tomba et Fuuta cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. ''Okay!''

''Okay.'' Fit-il en écho. ''Quel âge as-tu?''

''J'ai sept ans!'' Dit fièrement Fuuta, gonflant sa poitrine.

Tsuna sourit de nouveau et glissa hors de sa chaise pour qu'il puisse faire le tour de son bureau. ''Et si nous allions prendre une collation?''

''Okay!'' Fuuta se tortilla et fut promptement posé par Daemon, alors Tsuna le guida à la cuisine.

Quand il atteignit la cuisine, il vit un message qui l'attendait sur le frigo. _Je vais voir si Hayato veut partager sa chambre. Autrement, je préparerais celle à côté d'Hayato._

''Nous avons beaucoup de boissons et plein de fruits...''

Fuuta pointa le bol de pommes gardés sur le comptoir, alors Tsuna en prit une et lui tendit et en prit une pour lui.

''Tu as beaucoup de personnes qui te dérange?'' Demanda-t-il.

Fuuta acquiesça, son expression devint triste. ''Je peux habituellement m'enfuir. Mais cette fois, il y avait beaucoup de méchants hommes. Ton ami m'a trouvé et m'a aidé.''

''Il y a quelqu'un que nous devons contacter?''

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Fuuta et coulèrent.

'Oh mon Dieu. Je vais obtenir les détails de Daemon.' Pensa-t-il, puis donna à Fuuta un câlin maladroit. ''C'est bon.'' Dit-il doucement. ''Tu n'as pas besoin de parler de choses qui te contrarie. Prenons notre collation, okay?''

Les larmes de Fuuta disparurent et il fut bientôt assez heureux pour manger sa pomme. Tsuna pensa que le garçon avait l'air trop petit et un peu secoué. Était-il en fuite? Est-ce que ses parents avaient été assassinés? Il ne pouvait attendre d'être capable de parler à Daemon pour voir ce qu'il avait vu ou voler dans les divers esprits.

Fuuta semblait terriblement fatigué au moment où il finissait sa pomme, alors Tsuna le guida au second étage. Daemon surgit et les dirigea doucement vers la suite d'Hayato. Toutes les chambres du second étage étaient des chambres doubles qui partageaient un salon. Fuuta fut mis dans un lit inutilisé, maintenant le sien et Tsuna partit avec sa Brume pour une discussion.

"Alors…"

''Je déteste le dire mais…'' Daemon semblait énervé ou contrarié, il n'était pas sûr. ''Les parents de Fuuta sont en vie, pour commencer. Mais une fois qu'ils l'ont attrapés à faire son truc, ils ont paniqués, ont commencés à le traiter différemment. Ils sont normaux.''

''Euh oh.'' Il respira. ''Tu as déjà préparé la paperasse?''

''Bien sûr. J'attendais juste que tu le dises, amour. Je peux le faire en un rien de temps et nous aurons la garde du garçon.''

Il acquiesça. ''Fais-le. Hayato n'a pas fait d'histoire?''

''Surprenamment, non mais cela pourrait avoir quelque chose à voir avec la façon dont je l'ai beurré avec une flatterie subtile. Il se sent plutôt tourmenté en ce moment, tout ce truc de grand-frère et se voit comme un modèle.''

''Et si il se sent responsable, ça veut dire qu'il va encore plus travailler pour garder son tempérament sous contrôle.'' Dit-il. ''J'aime! Et tu n'as pas été obligé de faire du charabia mental sur lui?''

Daemon secoua la tête. ''Pas même un murmure. Je me dit, que une fois que Fuuta sera à l'aise avec nous tous, nous pourrons tranquillement le mettre dans une routine de légers exercices et continuer à construire ça.''

''Et bien sûr, on ne lui demandera jamais de faire un classement pour nous.''

Daemon acquiesça à nouveau. ''Seulement si il est volontaire, c'est une chose mais même là, je pense que nous devrions être épargné . Et si il ne le fait jamais, c'est bon, aussi. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions besoin de ce genre d'aide dans le passé pour notre travail.''

''Une idée de si il est une Terre?''

''Je ne sais pas. Peut-être une fois qu'il sera un peu plus âgé, nous pourrons lui donner un anneau et voir si il peut l'allumer mais pour le moment...''

''Okay. Aussitôt que tu auras les papiers de complété, je verrais pour le mettre dans une école locale. Je pense que je devrais avoir une discussion avec lui de sa compétence, ainsi que, d'essais de lui faire comprendre de ne pas le faire en public si possible. Malheureusement, ils ne seront pas dans la même école, autrement j'aurais demandé à Hayato de garder un œil sur lui. Mais ils peuvent marcher ensemble à l'allée et au retour.''

''Je peux aussi garder un espion sur le garçon, au cas où il classerait quelque chose sans y penser. Ça me permettrait de réparer les souvenirs des gens. Moins de gens en savent à propos de lui mieux c'est.''

Il acquiesça. ''Oui. Et je vais laisser Byakuran savoir qu'il est ici.''

. . .

Il préparait le dîner quand Fon entra dans la cuisine avec une petite personne dans son sillage. Tsuna y regarda par deux fois, acquiesça et retourna couper des légumes. 'Ça résout le problèmes alors.' Pensa-t-il. 'Même si je me demande comment Fon est tombé sur I-pin en Sicile.'

''Bonjour Sora.'' Dit sereinement Fon.

''Est-ce que cette petite aime le steak?'' Répondit-il. ''Parce que j'ai envie de steak. Et a-t-elle des légumes qu'elle n'aime pas?''

Fon eu l'air momentanément surpris mais dit. ''I-pin n'aime pas trop les brocolis.''

''Oh? Ça m'a pris des années avant que je n'apprenne à apprécier les brocolis. Mais je n'aime toujours pas le choux-fleur.'' Il secoua la tête et haussa les épaules.

I-pin ria doucement.

Il termina la dernière carotte et commença les poivrons. ''Et bien, assieds-toi. Parles-moi de ton favori.''

Fon le regarda, puis hissa I-pin sur un tabouret, puis lui prit une bouteille de jus de fruit avant de prendre lui-même un siège. ''Elle a trois ans. J'ai décidé de la prendre comme apprentie.''

''Super cool! Et Hayato pourra avoir une sœur.''

Fon se détendit un chouia, alors que Tsuna avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi sa Tempête était si nerveuse après avoir ramené une enfant errante. Il ne l'aurait pas fait sans une bonne putain de raison, après tout et cela a sauvé Tsuna de quelques problèmes.

''Elle ne parle que le Chinois en ce moment.''

''Oh.'' Son couteau s'arrêta. ''C'est une bonne chose que toi et Reborn me l'ayez appris, alors. Et bien, quand elle aura terminé son jus, prépares-lui une chambre près des garçons. Nous pourrons parler des détails plus tard.''

Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard, après qu'I-pin se soit endormi, qu'il marcha avec Fon jusqu'à son bureau et s'installa sur la causeuse. ''Alors que s'est-il passé?''

''Malheureusement, je me suis fais attraper durant un job, un combat massif. Un côté était une bande d'enfants esclaves. Ils étaient responsable du fait que la petite I-pin était si loin de sa maison. Il est possible qu'ils l'aient kidnappés parce qu'elle était orpheline. Je devais en tuer quelques un dans mes efforts pour me sortir de cette situation et elle en a été témoin. Elle s'est attaché à moi et a essayé de m'aider. J'aurais été une personne plutôt médiocre si je ne l'avais pas aidé.''

Tsuna acquiesça. ''C'est bon. Tu as dit qu'elle avait essayé d'aider?''

Fon grimaça. ''Elle a continué à aller à l'aine.''

"Oh. Oh mais."

. . .

Quand Daemon s'assied pour le déjeuner, il avait ce regard à nouveau. Tsuna roula des yeux et posa la dernière assiette en place, puis s'assied. ''Allez-y.'' Dit-il, puis se mit diligemment au travail pour dévorer son sauté.

I-pin piailla et plongea, au sens figuré. Elle avait plutôt bien réussi à apprendre le Japonais, même si le kanji continuait à la faire trébucher. L'Italien venait aussi bien.

Alors qu'il attrapait un petit pois avec ses hashi, un message apparut sur la table devant son assiette: _Federico est mort_.

Tous les adultes à table grognèrent faiblement. Hayato et Fuuta regardèrent autour d'eux confus mais quand personne ne bondit pour expliquer, ils retournèrent manger.

Naturellement, ils eurent une réunion après et Byakuran était passé pour aider. Daemon avait commencé en se répétant. ''Federico a acheter une ferme. Tout ce qu'ils sont retrouvés sont des os.''

''Alors comment ont-ils su que c'était lui?'' Demanda sensiblement Tsuna.

''Dossier dentaire et une épingle en métal dans le bras qui lui a été insérée quand il avait douze ans.''

Il soupira. ''Et bien ça craint.''

''J'ai mon histoire de prête.'' Chanta Byakuran. ''Si jamais y a besoin.''

''Un moment.'' Dit-il, puis attrapa un oreiller, le pressa contre son visage et cria à plein poumons. Après l'avoir remis et avoir donné une petite tape dessus, il sourit à ses camarades. ''Donc, une fois encore, les Vongola ont prouvés leur incompétences.''

''Et maintenant nous attendons pour savoir si ils sont trop incompétents pour savoir qui contacter.'' Dit Reborn.

''La place alternative est prête.'' Reporta Daemon. ''Les ombres bougent comme prévu et les protections fonctionnent comme prévu. Si quelqu'un prend la peine de creuser assez profondément, ils découvriront que Welkin a conçu et mis en place les protections, payés par les Gesso. C'était très cher, bien sûr.''

Byakuran ricana.

''Alors, Reborn et moi nous avons juste besoin de voir si nous sommes contactés.'' Dit Colonnello, ses yeux plissés.

''Donc quelques jours.'' Dit Skull. ''Si l'un d'entre eux a le sens que Dieu leur a donné, ce dont je doute.''

En fait, plusieurs jours plus tard, Skull se précipita dans son bureau en agitant une lettre. Son expression provoqua le choc et la confusion. ''Ils m'ont écrit à _moi_!''

''Ça dit quoi maintenant?'' Il sauvegarda son jeu et le quitta pour qu'il puisse porter toute son attention à son Nuage.

''Des bêtises ridicules sur le fait que j'ai un dirigeable et que je me déplace, alors peut-être que j'étais un garçon qui ressemblait à la photo qu'ils ont inclus.''

''Ils? Tu veux dire cet homme?''

Skull acquiesça plusieurs fois, sa bouche tordue d'antipathie.

''Ugh. Et bien, as-tu envie de les envoyer en chasse aux oies ou préfères-tu être très, très occupé avec tes boulots?''

''Le boulot. Je vais me faire chier si je le dois.'' Répondit Skull. ''En fait, je sors du pays et je ne recevrais pas la lettre avant des semaines.''

Tsuna sourit et acquiesça. ''Okay.''

Deux jours plus tard, c'est Reborn et Colonnello qui hantèrent son bureau, tous deux tenant une enveloppe par le coin, comme si ils avaient peur de se faire infecter par leur stupidité. Les deux échangèrent un regard, puis Colonnello s'assied d'abord et ouvrit sa lettre alors que Reborn prenait aussi un siège. Colonnello soupira. ''Le stupide bâtard à assez de cervelle on dirait.'' Dit-il. ''Cet homme demande mon aide pour essayer de te retrouver. Parce que je suis bien connecté, bien sûr.''

Reborn leva les yeux de sa lettre et acquiesça. ''Le Vongola Nono veut me rencontrer en ce qui concerne une affaire très délicate.''

''J'aime la façon dont j'ai disparu depuis des années et qu'ils s'en fichait jusqu'à maintenant.'' Dit-il amèrement. ''Ça veut seulement dire qu'un qu'aucun de mes demi-frères ne sont des Ciels, ou le Nono pense qu'il ne va pas vivre assez longtemps pour qu'un lui succède. D'accord.''

Reborn sourit. ''Je vais faire un tour au nord, demain.''

''Dans ce cas, je vais peut-être attendre deux jours.'' Dit Colonnello. ''Je suis en plein milieu de quelque chose.''

''Trier ta collection de chaussettes?'' Demanda Reborn. ''Donner un nom à chacune des balles que tu possèdes?''

''Non mais maintenant que tu le mentionnes…''

. . .

Reborn entra dans le bureau du Vongola Nono avec un sentiment de suffisance parce que personne n'avait les boules pour même considérer de lui enlever ses nombreuses, nombreuses armes. Et en plus de ça, ils auraient du l'attacher de six façon différentes le dimanche du à ses connaissance en arts martiaux, le priver de sa tétine sans le tuer et maîtriser Léon n'arriveras jamais. Le faire tomber dans l'inconscience serait un départ- en assumant qu'ils puissent même le faire- mais ça rendrait les choses difficile pour parler de ce problème 'délicat'.

Le Vongola Nono avait l'air vieux et fatigué. Les lignes d'âges et d'expressions gâchaient son visage mais c'était toujours un visage assez gentil. ''Merci pour être venu.'' Dit le Nono, lui désignant une chaise.

Reborn était content que ce soit assez grand pour contrer l'avantage de taille que l'homme pourrait avoir et aurait été ennuyé qu'il soit obligé de sauter pour monter. Il semblait le faire sans effort, son ascension à ce perchoir et croisa une jambe sur l'autre, puis acquiesça. Laissant l'homme parler le premier, c'était toujours éclairant d'attendre quelqu'un.

Après un bon moment à se regarder, le Nono daigna finalement s'introduire comme Don Timoteo, le Vongola Nono.

''Reborn.'' Dit-il. ''Le plus grand tueur à gage au monde.''

"Et Arcobaleno du Soleil."

Ce n'était que par la force de la volonté qu'il s'est préservé de rouler des yeux. C'était un point d'encrage dans son esprit, d'avoir ses accomplissements antérieurs être enchaîné par sa vie maudite, être jeté de côté. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne réalise que ce pauvre Renato Sinclair avait été enterré sous le poids de la tétine jaune ensoleillée.

Heureusement, le Nono décida de passer à autre chose et déclara. ''Je t'ai contacté à cause de premièrement ta réputation, pas seulement pour ton éthique et tes compétences mais aussi pour ta capacité à transmettre tes connaissances de manière fiable.''

Une référence à Dino, évidemment, bien que le garçon soit honteusement incapable d'utiliser une arme à feu.

''A cette fin et connaissant ton honneur, je voudrais te demander de retrouver quelqu'un pour moi et si tu le retrouves, l'éduquer.''

''Pourquoi?'' Mieux vaut garder les choses simples. Pendant un moment, il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu un profond chagrin dans les yeux de l'homme. Mais considérant que son troisième fils venait de mourir, ça faisait sens. Une petite part de lui sympathisait mais vu le nombres d'échecs pendant ces dernières années, il avait du mal à garder ce sentiment.

''Tu peux ou non le savoir que mes fils sont tous maintenant…'' Nono s'arrêta longuement, puis continua. ''Nous avons perdu un de nos quatre enfants. Il avait cinq ans à ce moment-là. Il est l'actuel héritier des Vongola, si il est vivant et j'espère sincèrement que ce soit le cas.''

''Perdu?'' Son ton aurait pu évoquer un léger soupçon de quelque chose de désagréable mais il était presque certain que l'incrédulité serait entendue.

''Le garçon vivait au Japon. Les Estraneo ont découvert à propos de l'enfant et y sont allés pour lui.''

''Les Estraneo ont été détruits par vous.''

Nono acquiesça. ''Pour la torture et le meurtre d'un Vongola, le suspecté kidnapping d'un et l'intention d'utiliser l'un des notre contre nous. Nous n'avions aucune idée de ce qui est arrivé au garçon, seulement qu'il n'était plus là quand nous sommes arrivés, vivant ou mort.''

Il acquiesça. ''Pas de corps, pas de preuve. Comme Jimmy Hoffa.''

Oh, le vieil homme a presque sourit à ça. ''Plutôt. Le garçon dont je parle est Tsunayoshi Sawada.''

Reborn autorisa son sourcil à se hausser doucement. ''Comme le CEDEF?''

Nono acquiesça lentement, puis lança un regard à un de ses gardiens, qui s'approcha promptement pour offrir une photographie.

Il l'a prit et fit semblant d'examiner la chose; c'était la même qui avait été envoyé à Skull, probablement prise par Nana. La seule autre alternative aurait été un espion Vongola mais si l'un d'eux était dans les alentours, elle serait peut-être encore en vie. Le garçon sur la photo était vraiment un garçon. Il n'y avait rien du Tsuna qu'il connaissait, rien du jeune homme qu'il adorait. Une légère pulsation dans la poitrine, lui rappela que Tsuna regarda ainsi que Daemon.

''Tu devras localiser l'enfant, il devra évidemment être instruit. La seule information que nous avons est qu'il était partit en voyage avec un ami. Pour tout ce que nous savons, ils sont allés à Disney World, sauf que je doute sincèrement qu'il ait un passeport. Mais si ses compagnons de l'époque ont vu les articles sur la mort de sa mère et savaient qu'il était seul… Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à pouvoir truquer des papiers.''

Il acquiesça. Tout ce qu'il fallait était un bon hacker et quelqu'un de bon pour se glisser dans des endroits sans être vu.

''Il y a de fortes chances que le garçon ne sache rien de la mafia. Il faudra lui apprendre, l'entraîner, l'élever pour qu'il me succède.''

Il soutenu le regard du Nono pendant quelques secondes avant de dire. ''Et si il ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ça?''

Le Nono expira doucement, tristement, à regret. ''Je suis trop vieux. Je ne pourrais pas vivre assez longtemps pour que la prochaine lignée soit assez vieille pour prendre les rênes.''

''Alors vous dites qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre.''

''Très probablement mais cet enfant a quatre ans en ce moment et nous ne savons pas encore si l'enfant est un Ciel.''

Il baissa les yeux sur la photographie à nouveau, considérant ce qu'il allait dire par la suite. ''Vous n'avez montré aucune preuve que le Vongola disparu soit même un Ciel. Cela étant, je peux voir deux contrats distincts. Un pour le trouver et un autre pour lui enseigner.'' Il avait très envie de souligner à quel point ils semblaient incompétents mais il devait garder sa colère pour pouvoir discuter des conditions des contrats. Et si il n'arrivait pas à avoir ce qu'il voulait? Et bien, ils devront faire face à l'Arcobaleno du Ciel, qui n'était pas enclin à prendre des conneries .

''Tu peux dire ça.''

''Bien sûr, je peux.'' Dit-il avec un soupçon d'offense.

''Et bien, en supposant que tu sois disposé, discutons des termes du contrat pour localiser le garçon. Et après ça pour lui enseigner.''

Il pinça ses lèvres. ''Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que les Vongola soit à l'aise parce que je ne suis pas bon marché.''

Un des gardiens sortit et revint avec un chariot remplit de collations et de breuvages non alcoolisés. Reborn sélectionna quelques tartelettes et un peu d'expresso- placé sur une petite table qui lui fut fourni- et fit une pulsation de manière réfléchie. Nono agita la main hautaine à un de ses gardiens qui tiqua au présumé outrage et s'arrangea pour marchander les termes.

Cela pris une demi-heure et il pouvait jurer que Tsuna devait rire de son siège confortable à la maison. Daemon fut assez gentil pour lui offrir des conseils via les messages illusionnés habituels que seul lui pouvait voir. À la fin, le Nono accepta un forfait par jour et ce n'était pas trop onéreux. Les Vongola étaient riche mais il n'y avait pas de raison de trop insister pour un boulot de traque.

Le contrat pour le tutorat, d'un autre côté, ça pris un peu plus longtemps. Comme il l'avait dit à un moment donné. ''Je suis sûr que vous me pardonnerez de dire que la Vongola Famiglia n'a pas montrée ses meilleures couleurs jusqu'à présent en ce qui concerne cette génération d'héritiers. L'idée même que le garçon, si il est retrouvé, soit amené ici, frappe de terreur mon cœur en termes de son taux de survie.''

'Et bien, c'est mettre un chat parmi les pigeons.' Pensa-t-il d'un ton suffisant alors que des expressions insultées brillaient autour de lui. ''J'ai fais de l'excellent travail en enseignant au jeune Dino Cavallone; il est devenu un bon boss et a succédé à son père. Mais cet enfant? Je réalise que ce que je dois dire est hautement insultant mais je demande sa garde, pour que je puisse le protéger. Vous comprenez sûrement que je n'ai pas de doutes infondés.''

"Son père—"

''Père? Combien de fois est-ce que ce père a rendu visite au garçon? Passez du temps avec lui? Est-ce que le garçon le reconnaîtrait même autrement que comme un étranger avec un intérêt malsain pour lui?''

Nono sembla prendre environs dix ans en entendant cela mais rebondit raisonnablement bien.

''Je suis tout a fait disposé à tutorer un autre Ciel mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'un groupe de personnes me gênent et rendent les choses confuses, des gens que le garçon ne connaît même pas et en qui il n'a aucune raison de faire confiance. Sans dire qu'il pourrait aussi n'avoir aucune raison d'avoir confiance en moi, non plus, même si je suis un petit bonhomme mignon et si peu menaçant.''

''J'ai entendu un murmure, que toi et le jeune Decimo Cavallone avec un seul gardien, avez vaincus deux douzaines d'hommes.'' Dit doucement le Nono.

Reborn sourit. ''Oh oui, c'était une soirée amusante. Mon étudiant s'est épanouit cette nuit-là.''

''Combien d'entre-eux as-tu tué?''

Il sourit. ''Un. Et seulement parce qu'un petit était impliqué. Un de ses bâtards visait sa tête. Pour les autres et bien… Mon étudiant et son homme n'auraient rien appris si j'avais fait tout le travail. Ils ont été brillants.''

À la fin, il eut tout ce qu'il voulait, même si Daemon a aidé avec quelques parties de formulation à des fins persuasives. L'homme était un génie quand il s'agissait d'être roublard et Reborn était plus que reconnaissant pour une seconde (et troisième) paires de yeux pour signaler tout ce qu'il pourrait essayer de glisser.

Il était fatigué lorsque les deux contrats furent imprimés, il les lut avec une attention particulière aux détails et signa. Il reçut les originaux, déclina l'invitation à passer la nuit et partit de manière à suggérer que la vitesse était pourtant paresseuse.

. . .

Colonnello retint un soupir alors qu'il attendait pour voir Iemitsu et se demanda comment Reborn avait réussit sa rencontre. Avec un peu de chance, il avait fait tout son possible pour avoir tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment. Il pouvait sentir la présence de Tsuna et la chaleur qui l'empêchait de gesticuler. Son téléphone sonna et il regarda rapidement, puis sourit légèrement. En parlant du démon. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était donc de passer cette réunion sans tirer, éventrer, exploser ou empoisonner le donneur de sperme de Tsuna.

Une porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard et Lal apparut à la porte. ''Entres.''

Il glissa de sa chaise et entra dans la pièce, se tendit quand il vit Iemitsu et se maudit pour le faire. ''Alors que se passe-t-il, kora? Je ne suis normalement pas invité dans un endroit comme celui-là.''

"Colonnello," Siffla Lal.

Il l'ignora; elle n'était pas celle en charge et elle n'était pas celle qui lui avait demander de le voir.

''C'est bon de te revoir.'' Dit Iemitsu avec un large sourire. Colonnello l'identifia immédiatement comme faux. ''Assieds-toi, s'il-te-plaît. Puis je t'offrir quelque chose à boire?''

Il sauta sur une chaise et secoua la tête. ''Non merci.''

''J'ai entendu que tu avais quitté Mafia Land.''

'Bon Dieu, je me demande combien de temps ça va lui prendre pour aller à l'essentiel.' Pensa-t-il. ''Ouais. Brûlé sur place. J'en avais assez d'écouter les petits gamins de riches, les chochottes pleurnicher à propos de mon entraînement.''

Iemitsu ria de tout son cœur; ça manquait de cœur à ses oreilles mais Colonnello du admettre qu'il était prédisposé à voir et à entendre le pire de cet homme qui avait fondamentalement échoué avec son Ciel. ''Je peux voir où ça peux devenir un peu fatiguant. Alors, j'ai réfléchi.''

'Est-ce que ça fait mal?'

''Tu connais beaucoup de monde. J'espérais que tu pourrais faire une discrète enquête en mon nom.''

Il plaqua un regard confus sur son visage, de sorte qu'on puisse trouver de l'enthousiasme au manque de recrutement brut.

''Un enfant à disparu- depuis quelques années maintenant -et jusqu'à présent nous n'avons rien trouvé. Toi, par contre, tu as l'occasion de rencontrer une grande variété de personne venant de partout.''

Il donna un signe de tête sans engagement combiné avec un haussement d'épaules.

''Tu me ferais une énorme faveur.''

''Y a une photo?''

''Bien sûr!'' Iemitsu se leva et se dirigea vers un grand bureau pour ouvrir un de ses tiroirs, pour en enlever quelque chose et revint. Il lui offrit une photographie 5x7.

Colonnello l'accepta et l'examina attentivement. C'était bien Tsuna mais le garçon sur la photo ne ressemblait en rien à son Ciel. Curieusement, les yeux du garçon étaient plus brun que ambre mais il attribuait ce changement à la malédiction. ''Quel âge a-t-il?''

''Il avait presque cinq là.''

''Et maintenant, quel âge a-t-il?''

Les yeux d'Iemitsu s'assombrirent un moment. ''Treize, il va avoir quatorze.''

"Qui est-ce?"

Le 'jeune lion' des Vongola ne dit rien au début; ses yeux se posèrent sur la photo. Il dit éventuellement. ''Considérant que nous n'avons aucune idée si il se souvienne même de son nom, c'est probablement sans importance.''

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Était-ce une forme de déni plausible au travail? Ou est-ce que l'homme voulait juste nier sa propre culpabilité? ''Bien.'' Dit-il, son ton empreint de scepticisme.

Lal fronça des sourcils vers lui.

''Et bien, je vais devoir passer un peu de temps à réfléchir aux ressources que je peux utiliser. Je te recontacterai.''

''J'apprécierais, vraiment.'' Dit Iemitsu. ''Dans tout les cas, je t'en devrais une.''

Colonnello rangea la photographie et acquiesça, puis se virent dehors avant qu'un d'eux puis objecter. Il était partit bien avant que Lal puisse penser à le poursuivre.

. . .

''Bon Dieu.'' Dit Tsuna une fois qu'ils furent rassemblés. ''Cet homme ne pouvait même pas admettre qui j'étais!''

Colonnello haussa les épaules. ''Ouais, et bien, j'ai un ami Brouillard, tu vois et il va m'aider à parcourir le pays en posant des questions et en enlevant le souvenir de tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Et vu que nous savons que personne ne sait rien, nous n'avons aucune raison de faire quelque chose. Alors ne le faisons pas et disons que nous l'avons fait.''

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. ''Ouais. Bon plan.'' Il regarda Reborn, qui avait l'air beaucoup trop content de lui. ''Je pense que ça va te prendre environ un mois pour me retrouver.''

''Sûr.'' Dit Reborn et lui tendit les contrats.

''Je trouve ça amusant que mon Gardien du Soleil soit aussi mon tuteur.''

Reborn sourit. ''Et bien, entre nous trois, nous avons une bonne marche de manœuvre là. Je suis ton tuteur et ils vont se sentir vraiment stupide une fois que tout ça sera publié.''

''Ils le seront.'' Agréa-t-il. ''Mais ce que tu as dit est vrai, peu importe sa dureté. En fait, je suis content que tu ait été si brutal. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais son assassin personnel et que vous vous rencontrez régulièrement avec un café et des cannoli.'' Il ignora le sourire narquois de Daemon.

''Ce serait difficile étant donné que c'était la première fois que je parlais à l'homme.'' Dit Reborn. ''De tout façon. Ça veut dire, que si tu fais la sieste, je dois savoir où tu es et que je dois reprendre ton éducation, je peux refuser de dire où tu es.''

Il fallu un moment pour que les implications se fassent sentir mais quand elles le firent, Tsuna se retrouva à rire comme un fou. ''En fait, je dois admettre que j'ignorais ce point. Peuvent-ils même réclamer la garde d'un Ciel avec des liens complets, ou tout ses gardiens sont des adultes? Parce que...''

Daemon et Reborn échangèrent un regard.

''Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit déjà arrivé avant.'' Dit finalement Daemon. ''Je ne suis certainement jamais tombé sur une situation ou un Ciel pré-adulte qui se soit lié avec des gardiens adultes. Je pense qu'un cas pourrait être invoqué pour que la garde soit partagée entre eux plutôt que par un parent qui n'a pas vu l'enfant en...''

''Dix ans, presque onze.'' Dit-il sèchement. ''Certes, je n'ai aucune idée de combien de temps il a cherché ou la qualité de son travail. J'ai arrêté de m'en soucier une fois hors du Japon. Si ils avaient cherchés ici, ils ont été terriblement silencieux, alors les chances sont que je n'ai rien entendu.''

''Peu importe.'' Dit Reborn. ''J'ai ta garde et tu es le boss.''

''La question suivante est… devons-nous le dire à Dino?''

''Je pense que nous devrions discuter de ça avec tout le groupe.'' Dit Colonnello. ''La décision ultime te revient Tsuna mais je ne pense pas que ça va faire mal pour que l'on soit tous à la même page.''

"Ouais, okay."

Ils se retrouvèrent tous, mais ce ne fut que le lendemain, vu que certains d'entre eux étaient partis pour le boulot.

Tsuna commença par. ''Reborn, tu les connais le mieux, lui et ses hommes. Sans te fausser comment tu te sens à propos de la capacité de Dino à respecter ma vie privée envers mon identité?''

''Attends.'' Dit Roméo, s'asseyant droit. ''Pourquoi on considère ça?''

''Les Vongola me recherchent à nouveau activement. Je suppose que j'aurais du commencer par dire ça, comme supposé, le Vongola Nono et cet homme ont rencontrés Taiyo et Ame.''

''Ah, très bien.'' Roméo acquiesça et se rassit.

''Je n'aime normalement pas faire de telles déclarations définitives.'' Dit Reborn.

''Tu veux dire a part te vanter que tu es le meilleur tueur à gage au monde?'' Dit Colonnello avec un sourire innocent.

Reborn jeta un regard mauvais au blond. ''Mais je pense que Dino est bon pour ça. Il nous aime trop. Oui, les Cavallone sont alliés aux Vongola mais ça ne veut pas dire des subordonnés. Les Vongola n'interfèrent pas avec les Cavallone, alors les Cavallone ne devraient pas le faire avec les affaires Vongola. Et même si Dino devait mentionner qu'ils ont été invités à garder un œil, tu es un Vongola et tu peux les contrer, en tant qu'héritier, c'est un ordre. Ou ça s'en rapproche. À un niveau personnel? Il ne te trahira pas.''

''Okay. C'est aussi mon sentiment, mais… je n'aime pas l'idée de ne pas lui dire. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit pris au dépourvu quand ça sortira inévitablement. Regardons les choses en face, je vais devenir le Vongola Decimo pendant quelques années au moins et j'aimerais avoir le soutien complet de Dino.''

Personne ne parla pendant une minute, se regardant juste les uns, les autres curieusement, puis Reborn dit. ''Je suggère que toi, moi et Daemon lui rendent visite. Ce sera trop étrange qu'il revienne dans le sud si tôt. Daemon peut s'assurer que personne n'écoute quand nous dévoilerons le secret.''

''Et pour les gamins?'' Demanda Skull.

Tsuna secoua la tête. ''Trop jeune. Bien que, Hayato ne l'est peut être pas mais je ne suis pas sûr de voir l'intérêt. Ils vivent avec Sora et Welkin, pas avec l'héritier Vongola. Et toutes les manigances loufoques seront loin du manoir. Au moment où je m'installerais au QG des Vongola, il sera assez vieux pour… ou bien assez entraîné.'' Il haussa les épaules. ''Il sera toujours là, à faire des boulots, en théorie. Mais c'est pour ça. Les plans sont souvent suffisamment modifiés ou brisés.''

Skull acquiesça. ''Je vérifiais.''

''Juste comme tu l'as fait.'' Dit-il avec un sourire. ''Okay, Reborn, tu vas arranger une visite avec Dino, alors?''

. . .

Après que Daemon et Reborn eurent tout deux le feu vert, Tsuna ouvrit son pot-de-vin et partagea les douceurs à l'intérieur. Dino était à la moitié d'un tiramisu- il était étonnamment restreint quant à la rapidité avec laquelle il était mangé -quand Tsuna dit. ''Dino… Est-ce que tu te souviens quand tu m'as demandé mon véritable âge?''

La tête de Dino se releva. ''Ouais. C'est déjà le moment?''

''C'est… très privé, Dino. Tu vas comprendre pourquoi, quand je t'aurais tout dit.''

Le blond posa sa fourchette et lui donna toute son attention.

''Je vais avoir quatorze ans cette année.''

Dino le regarda, puis ria. ''Nan. Impossible.''

''Et si. J'ai peut-être étiré légèrement la vérité quand tu m'as demandé pourquoi je t'avais appelé Dino-nii. Mais étant donné que tu es plus grand que moi, eh bien...''

''Tu essaies de me dire que de devenir un Arcobaleno a fait mûrir de force ton cerveau?''

''Apparemment.'' Dit Daemon.

Dino retourna à sa collation assez longtemps pour en prendre un autre morceau et de le manger assez longtemps, quelque chose qui était assez difficile à faire avec du tiramisu et par la suite s'arrêta. Il regarda Reborn avec des yeux de chiot.

''Il va avoir quatorze ans cette année.''

Le blond posa à nouveau sa fourchette. ''Okay. Pourquoi tu me le dis maintenant?''

''Les choses se sont envenimées.'' Dit succinctement Tsuna. ''Quelque chose qui me préoccupe depuis des années. Ça, Dino-nii, est le… dévoilement de… mon identité. Eh bien pas tout, peut-être, parce que j'ai bien l'intention de continuer mon affaire et de mettre mon nom à l'abri.''

"Welkin Est."

Il acquiesça. ''Les choses sont, que je t'aime beaucoup et Reborn est convaincu que tu ne me trahiras pas.''

''Tu commences à me rendre vraiment nerveux, tu sais.'' Se plaignit Dino, le ton de sa voix s'approchait du niveau de 'gémissement'.

''Prends un peu plus de tiramisu. J'ai encore plein de douceurs en réserve.'' Dit-il. ''Dino, l'enfant Vongola disparu il y a sept ans.''

''Huit.'' Corrigea Reborn.

''Ouais, huit.''

''Tu es cet enfant?'' Demanda Dino, la fourchette à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

Tsuna sourit chaleureusement. ''Très bien. Et oui, je suis l'actuel héritier, pas que je souhaite l'être. Ils me recherchent à nouveau, pour que je puisse être le Decimo. Vu que je t'aime bien et parce que les Vongola et les Cavallone sont alliés, je ne voulais pas que tu sois publiquement surpris ou embarrassé. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'être le Decimo plus longtemps que nécessaire. Je veux être Welkin ou Sora, avoir mon affaire et passer du temps avec mes amis et ma famille.''

''Et tu es un Arcobaleno, alors ce n'est pas comme si ils pouvaient s'attendre à ce que… tu sais.''

''Oui. Il y a d'autres candidats mais il ne sont pas encore des Ciels prouvés et sont trop jeunes pour l'instant. Je ne vais pas dire qui, évidemment. C'est une affaire interne et ce n'est pas à moi de le faire pour le moment.''

''Alors… qui es-tu?''

Il soupira. ''Que sais-tu à propos du CEDEF?''

''Ce sont des consultants externes des Vongola. Une partie mais pas vraiment des Vongola. Le chef est Iemitsu Sawa-oh. Oh. Attends. Je pense que toute cette histoire, passé et présent, que Reborn m'a pilonner dans la tête… C'est impossible que tu sois le fils du Nono, alors… tu es un Sawada?''

''Malheureusement. Je déteste mon père avec le feu d'un millier de soleils, Dino. Il n'était jamais là et au moment où il était, ma mère était morte. C'est mal de ma part de dire ça, peut-être, mais j'ai très peu confiance envers les Vongola. Trois héritiers sont déjà morts, un de perdu. Je t'ai rencontré parce que tu étais l'étudiant de Reborn, pas parce que tu étais censé devenir le chef d'une famille alliée. J'ai gagné mon Soleil et je me suis fait un ami. Si les choses n'avaient pas si mal tournée pour les Vongola, mon identité de naissance n'aurait jamais eu d'importance.''

Dino commença à secouer la tête. ''Non, non, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je peux voir la conclusion de tes pensées. Je suis très honoré que tu sois venu ici et que tu me l'ait dit. Nous nous connaissons depuis quatre ans et tu m'as appris des choses que mon père n'aurait jamais pu me partager. Tu ne fais pas ça avec quelqu'un dont tu es incertain. Les Vongola sont censé avoir une grande intuition.''

Il sourit de nouveau. ''Nous l'avons.'' Dit-il, se sentant reconnaissant que cette capacité puisse couvrir une foule de choses qu'il ne pourrait jamais expliquer.

''La seule autre personne de disponible serait… hum… j'ai oublié son nom cavalier. Celui qui s'est rebellé. Je ne peux pas le voir concourir.''

''Pas si ils avaient du bon sens.'' Dit Daemon. ''Et il est toujours emprisonné.''

''Tu dois le savoir, je suppose.'' Dit amèrement Dino. ''Tu es la plus grande Brume vivante.''

''De telle flatterie.'' Ronronna Daemon.

''Ne le laisse pas t'avoir, Kiri d'amour.'' Comme prévu, il détourna l'attention de sa Brume directement sur lui. En un clin d'œil, il était blottit sur les genoux de Daemon. ''Nous avons des plans.''

Dino ria à nouveau. ''Bien sûr que tu en as.''

''Nous avons de nombreux plans. Reborn va me trouver dans un mois et il s'arrangera pour assurer la protection de cet enfant Vongola disparu.''

Dino ria tellement qu'il tomba de sa chaise et se poignarda lui-même avec sa fourchette dans le processus. Reborn souriait en coin alors qu'il soignait la plaie. Une nouvelle fourchette fut trouvée pour remplacer l'arme par inadvertance. ''Ce n'est jamais arrivé.'' Dit-il alors qu'il retournait sur sa chaise.

''Ce n'est jamais arrivé.'' Dit-il agréablement. ''Alors, nous avons des plans. Nous allons mettre la pagaille pendant un moment, Reborn enverra des rapports détaillés de plusieurs choses fictives qu'il m'apprendra et nous continuerons comme ça aussi longtemps que ce soit humainement possible. Nous pourrions ou non te demander si tu voudrais te joindre à nous pour t'amuser.''

''Je pourrais venir aider pour enseigner occasionnellement.'' Dit Dino. ''Et former un lien fraternel avec cet adorable nouveau Ciel et futur leader du monde de la mafia.''

''Et intimider tes hommes pour qu'ils gardent leurs bouches fermées, en assumant que ton association avec Reborn ne l'ai pas déjà fait.''

''Et bien, c'est un sadique.''

Reborn leva les yeux de son expresso avec innocence, un sourire réconfortant.

''Ça il l'est.'' Dit Tsuna avec affection. ''Nous avons une localisation alternative avec de faux nomades et des protections qui dérangent ton esprit. Pas le tien, bien sûr mais ceux des autres. Toi et tes hommes êtes protégés de ça, un comme vous êtes protégés de ceux de mon manoir. Alors toutes les visites que vous ferez à cet adorable nouveau Ciel et futur leader du monde de la mafia seront à cet endroit.''

''Bien sûr, bien sûr. Toujours à Portici?''

''Ouaip. Et Byakuran est prêt avec une histoire fictive à propos de comment il m'a secouru de… quelqu'un. Quelque chose comme ça.''

''Okay.'' Dit Dino avec enthousiasme.

. . .

Le Vongola Nono était apparemment un vieil homme triste et un vieil homme impatient. Il a accepté les rapports de Reborn sans trop de questions, même si il demandait des clarification de temps en temps sur certains points. Le premier lien de Tsuna était avec un Nuage qui était uniquement appelé 'Nuage'. Selon Reborn, Nono était plutôt choqué par cette information, car les Nuages étaient notoirement difficile à fidéliser.

Reborn avait passé l'emplacement de la maison où Tsuna se trouvait mais avertit qu'il y avait de puissantes protections en place et que lui rendre visite sans permission serait une mauvaise idée. Reborn prenait la sécurité de sa tutelle très sérieusement.

Il avait aussi envoyé des photos. Daemon avait simplement hausser les épaules couvert en tant que Tsuna de treize ans pour que Reborn le prenne en photo et une construction avait pris la place de tuteur de Japonais et d'Italien, que Byakuran aurait prétendument arrangé. 'Nuage' avait été pris seulement de dos et ses cheveux sauvages étaient de couleur mauve. Parfois il était préférable de jouer la tradition.

Puis vint la Brouillard, 'Brume'. Ils mentirent à propos du temps que cela pris, bien sûr.

Le jour où ils ont fait du lèche-vitrine dans une ville, il état noté qu'aucun n'espions des Vongola ne faisait attention, quand un missile passa près d'eux et explosa au coin prêt du magasin.

Il commença à regarder autour de lui, puis continua à regarder une silhouette familière. ''Oh merde.'' Murmura-t-il.

Daemon envoya rapidement une vague de flammes qui altéra l'esprit qui envoya les civils ignorants et les civils paniquants les faisant faire des courses au hasard.

''Lambo est là!'' Cria une voix enfantine. ''Lambo va te tuer, Reborn!''

"Kami-sama," Murmura-t-il.

Roméo arriva et attrapa le garçon. ''Hey petit gars, qu'est-ce que tu fais?''

Lambo fit la moue à son ravisseur, puis ses yeux s'élargit à des proportions alarmantes. ''Papa?''

'Oh, wow, j'ai toujours su qu'ils se ressemblaient mais les voir l'un à côté de l'autre… c'est ahurissant.'

''Papa?'' Dit en écho Roméo.

''Tu es le papa de Lambo, non? Tu dois l'être! Tu ressembles à Lambo.'' Dit Lambo gaiement.

Tsuna tourna la tête pour qu'il puisse ricaner en toute sécurité contre l'épaule de Daemon sans trop attirer l'attention. Une minute plus tard, ils étaient tous entassés dans la voiture et quittèrent les lieux à temps pour éviter la police. Lambo était attaché à Roméo comme une sangsue et bavardait joyeusement, ignorant complètement Reborn, qui regardait la situation avec amusement.

Roméo porta Lambo dans la maison et alla directement dans la cuisine, ou il s'enfonça dans un tabouret de bar. ''Gamin. Qui es-tu?''

Les larmes commencèrent à se former dans les grands yeux verts de Lambo et sa lèvre inférieure commença à trembler. Tsuna le distrait des pleurs déchirants avec une bonne grappe de raisin. Lambo haleta et ce fut suivit par un rire ravi. Ses joues étaient gonflées un moment plus tard et ses yeux brillaient de bonheur.

''Je pense que pour le moment tu devrais le prendre au mot.'' Suggéra Tsuna. ''Avons-nous quelqu'un qui pourrait faire un test ADN? Parce que je suis sérieusement curieux là. Je veux dire, regardez-les. À part la couleur de leur yeux...''

Reborn claqua de la langue et acquiesça. ''Nous devrions demander à Dolce.''

''Sucreries?'' Dit avec espoir Lambo.

''Manges tes raisins, petit gars.'' Dit fermement Roméo.

Lambo remarqua Reborn à nouveau et cria. ''Reborn! Lambo va- attends. Le papa de Lambo est vivant… alors Reborn n'a pas pu le tuer… alors…'' un doigt collant se pressa contre la lèvre du garçon. ''Reborn est innocent? Papa?''

Tsuna enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de Daemon à nouveau en regardant le visage de Roméo. ''S'il-te-plaît appel Dolce.'' Dit-il, sa voix un peu étouffée et tremblante.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, ils eurent le résultat. Roméo était le père de Lambo.

"Donc…"

Roméo avait beaucoup réfléchi récemment et était préparé avec une réponse potentielle. ''C'était à l'époque où nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois. Eh bien, durant le moment entre ça et quand nous nous harmonisés. J'ai rencontré cette fille- elle ne m'avait jamais donné plus que son prénom. C'était le temps d'une nuit. Tu sais, le besoin mutuel, pas d'attache. Elle a dit qu'elle se protégeait et j'avais utilisé un préservatif de toute façon parce que c'était la bonne chose à faire.''

''Un enfant illégitime dans la mafia est...''

''Ouais. Je peux seulement imaginer que les deux méthodes ont échouées. Je ne peux pas croire à d'autre possibilités pour que j'ai un fils de cinq ans.''

Tsuna acquiesça. ''Eh bien, je n'ai aucun problème pour que tu le réclames comme tien et qu'on lui donne une maison. Après tout, je me sens plus qu'un peu fâché contre le boss Bovino qui apparemment a dit au gamin qu'il devait venger son père pour avoir une chance d'être considéré comme un héritier de la famiglia.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu as réussi à déterrer?''

''La fille était la fille du boss et s'était apparemment mariée une fois que l'on a appris qu'elle était dans une famille. Le mari a pris le nom de Bovino, pour garder les choses en ordre. Mais ils ont tous les deux été tués lors d'un dysfonctionnement d'armes. Je peux seulement assumer que le boss des Bovino était très embarrassé par le garçon et l'a envoyé se faire tuer.''

''Même si Reborn est maintenant associé aux Vongola, leurs alliés?''

''Il ne savait pas ça, sans doute.'' Souligna Tsuna. ''Ce n'est pas comme si ils avaient sortis une annonce dans le journal. Reborn aurait eu une crise si les Vongola m'avait mis dans un tel danger et je serais le Decimo, pas seulement présomptif, bien plus tôt. Alors, nous avons besoin de socialiser la petite vache. Peut-être que lui et I-pin pourraient devenir comme des frères et sœurs ou quelque chose comme ça. Cette fille se laissait emmerder par personne, alors peut-être qu'elle pourrait effectivement écraser ses singeries exubérantes.''

Roméo ricana follement. ''Je vais deviner que le beau-père n'était même pas proche de nous pour nous ressembler.''

Tsuna secoua la tête. ''Comme la nuit et le jour, avec un côté le prochain Mardi.''

Lambo ajouta de l'excitation dans leur vies. Les seules personne qui pouvaient le calmer était Roméo, son 'papa', I-pin via des menaces de lésions corporelles et Sora parce qu'il était un fantastique cuisinier et faisait en sorte qu'il y ait toujours du raisin sans pépins dans la maison. Les raisins avec pépins avait été banni dés le premier instant, principalement parce que Lambo aimait cracher des graines aux gens dans des attaques pas si sournoises.

. . .

Il vérifiait ses investissements quand son téléphone sonna. Un regard montra un message de Reborn, quelque chose à propos d'un accordeur d'armes qui- 'Attends, je me souviens de ce gars et je me souviens de ce qu'il ce passe ensuite. Pourquoi diable n'ai-je pas fais le lien entre les morts et Verde?' Il envoya un texto à Daemon et puis un à Reborn. En aucun cas, il ne quittera les protections de son manoir pour rencontrer ce cinglé.

Daemon se glissa quelque minutes plus tard et s'assied après avoir fermé la porte, balayant la pièce à la recherche de mouchards et lança des protections.

''Giannini est en ville, ce qui veut dire que les murmures sur les morts dont nous avons entendu parler sont-''

''Très probablement connecté à Verde.'' Fini Daemon, acquiesçant. ''J'avais oublié ça. Tu veux tuer horriblement ses assassins et les renvoyer avec une autre note moqueuse?''

''Sûr. Et nous pourrons travailler sur quelque chose pour illuminer le rapport de Reborn pour l'envoyer au Nono, comme comment je suis devenu un vrai méchant. Aides-moi à trouver un moyen de savoir comment Reborn est sans, tu sais… et puis nous pourrons pavanez évidemment jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent l'appât. Parce que les chances sont, Giannini était tout sauf subtil et Verde saura où chercher.''

''Tu réalises que je vais devoir altérer ton apparence.''

Tsuna grogna et acquiesça. ''Bien. Allons dans une salle d'entraînement pour que je puisse pratiquer tout étant sous l'influence.''

Quelques jours plus tard, lui, Daemon à la bonne taille et Reborn se promenaient 'négligemment'. Il détestait la sensation que lui faisait ressentir son déguisement d'illusion mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Sur la seule chance que quelqu'un, quelque part l'observait, il devait se faire passer pour un adolescent.

Ils trouvèrent un bon spot et s'installèrent pour un pique-nique. Sous un arbre. Avec des branches basses. Inutile de dire que les assassins n'eurent aucune chance et Tsuna était très content de lui d'avoir lancé un kunai entre les quatre yeux. ''Bonne chose que tu m'ait tout expliqué à propos de cette intuition.'' Dit-il alors qu'il regardait les deux hommes morts. ''Excusez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît, je vais vomir.''

Tsuna s'avança au cendre d'un bouquet d'arbustes et juste au cas où quelqu'un les regardait de loin avec des jumelles, il prétendit prendre son petit déjeuner alors que Reborn envoyait un texto préétabli. Un van avec les vitres teintées arriva peu de temps après et deux hommes en sortirent, jetant les corps à l'arrière, puis s'en allèrent. En réalité, c'est un Roméo déguisé et une construction. Daemon avait bien l'intention de faire du mal aux assassins et de les renvoyer à Verde dans une boîte.

De retour au manoir, il dit. ''Donc c'est la deuxième fois maintenant que Verde envoie par inadvertance des assassins après l'Arcobaleno du Ciel.''

''Je commence à penser que c'est un savant idiot.'' Commenta Reborn. ''Et qu'il ait pris un travail de l'autre côté des voies. Pourquoi diable irait-il après autant de boss et leurs héritiers?''

''Je pense que je vais regarder cette fois, quand la livraison arrivera.'' Et il le fit. Daemon lui dit le bon moment.

Verde venait juste d'ouvrir la boîte quand Tsuna jeta un coup d'oeil et le petit scientifique aux cheveux verts eut une contraction qui traversa tout son corps à la sensation avant de se lancer dans une crise de sifflement. ''Je ne suis pas impressionné.'' Dit-il doucement, regardant la destruction du laboratoire de Verde. 'Actuellement, il me fait penser à l'ancien Lambo dans un sens, excepté que Verde est assez vieux pour. Bon sang, même l'actuel Lambo se comporte mieux que ce gars.'

''Je me demande si il va assumer que Welkin est impliqué.'' Murmura Daemon. ''Même zone générale, après tout.''

''Peut-être après qu'il se soit calmé? Nous allons attendre et voir. Je ne veux rien faire directement contre lui, contre le code.'' Il haleta soudainement et regarda sa Brume. ''Les marionnettes de leurres.''

Daemon commença à rire. ''Je peux reconstituer ce que nous savons d'avant avec ce qu'il a maintenant. Oui, je vais commencer tout de suite.''

Tsuna ne pouvait même pas se souvenir dans quel contexte il les connaissait à l'origine mais il se rappelait à quel point ils étaient efficaces. Il pouvait manipuler une marionnette à distance et la plupart des gens ne verraient pas la différence. Les autres gardiens le pourraient aussi. Il restait à voir combien de temps ils pourraient tromper les gens mais si ça voulait dire que son identité en tant qu'Arcobaleno du Ciel et que Welkin Est restent secrète...

Quelques jours plus tard, Daemon était de retour avec une petite boucle d'oreille particulière. Elle a été conçue pour percer le haut de l'oreille et pour être la plupart du temps caché. Le peu que l'on puisse voir ressemblait plus à un petit grain de beauté plus qu'autre chose. Daemon avait trompé ses sens au point, qu'il ne sentit jamais la douleur d'être percé et Reborn le soigna après lui avoir donné un drôle de regard.

Tsuna alla vers un des miroirs décoratifs sur un mur et resta bouche bée pendant une seconde. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir d'encre et ressemblaient beaucoup à ce qu'il avait été pendant son bref passage masqué comme courtier et ses traits avaient changés de sorte à ce qu'il ne ressemble plus à un clone masculin de sa mère. ''Tout est dans la boucle d'oreille.'' Dit-il, regardant la réflexion de sa Brume.

''Oui.'' Dit Daemon avec un hochement de tête. ''J'ai mis un morceau de moi, pour ainsi dire, dans cette boucle d'oreille. Donc tant que tu l'a portes, c'est la forme de l'Arcobaleno du Ciel. Je peux toujours le remplacer si besoin.''

''Tu sais.'' Dit-il pensivement. ''Avec ça en place, je pourrais organiser une réunion. J'ai l'air assez différent, non?''

Reborn sourit malicieusement. ''Cela pourrait être intéressant.''

Il regarda sa Brume, qui acquiesça, puis se dirigea vers son bureau pour écrire trois notes différentes. Une fois qu'il fut satisfait, il les décolora avec la lumière de sa tétine et les plaça dans des enveloppes qu'il avait entourées avec un simple ruban de Flammes de Ciel.

''Quand?'' Demanda Reborn alors que Daemon prenait les enveloppes pour Lal, Viper et Verde.

''Deux semaines, à la Pacifier Spring.''

. . .

Skull arriva le premier, bien sûr. Fon fut le second. Ils échangèrent les salutations habituelles, quelque peu détachés comme attendu d'eux et s'assirent pour attendre. Viper fut le prochain, flottant à l'intérieur et prit le siège près de Fon; il ne les a ni regardé, ni salué non plus. Lal arriva avec Colonnello et elle servit de tampon entre Skull et le blond, ne sachant pas que ce n'était plus nécessaire. Verde fut le prochain et prit un siège près de Viper; il avait l'air irritée.

Et finalement, Reborn arriva, avec Tsuna marchant près de lui. Reborn servit de tampon entre Verde et leur Ciel. Daemon se fondait quelque part dans le décor.

''C'est pour quoi?'' Demanda Lal après une longue pause.

Tsuna sourit et posa le panier qu'il portait. ''De un, je pensais tous vous rencontrer. De deux, j'ai besoin de présenter un sujet de plainte.'' Il se tourna pour regarder Verde, son sourire s'en alla. ''Je suis… ennuyé… par ta tentative sur ma vie.''

Verde secoua la tête. ''Tu dois évidemment me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.''

''Parce que c'est tellement facile à faire.'' Répondit froidement Tsuna.

''Qui es-tu, de tout façon?'' Dit Verde, ayant l'air ennuyé. ''La tétine dit une chose et ça ne peut pas être truqué mais...''

''Tu peux m'appeler Welkin.''

Verde pâlit et ses yeux s'agrandirent avant qu'il ne récupère et efface toutes expressions de son visage. ''Comment par l'enfer aurais-je pu le savoir?''

''Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de quelque chose appeler recherche?'' Demanda sournoisement Reborn. ''Tu as tenté d'assassiner l'Arcobaleno du Ciel, putain d'idiot.''

''Je t'ai envoyé une offre de financement.'' Dit Tsuna, juste pour que Viper et Lal soient au courant des circonstances. ''Comme un investissement. Tu es revenu avec une réponse totalement démesurée en envoyant des assassins. Et ensuite, quand ils te reviennent, tu pique une épique crise de colère dont tout bambins gâtés seraient envieux.

''Maintenant, j'ai laissé tomber à ce moment-là. Tu ne savais pas, même si tu aurais dû faire plus attention. Je ne pouvait pas voir que vous travailliez sur quelque de contraire à l'éthique. Les personnes utilisées comme sujets d'expérience étaient tous des mafieux, avec des flammes actives et ne t'avaient rien fait personnellement pour potentiellement mériter leur sorts.''

Verde eut un haussement d'épaules tellement peu convaincant. ''Alors pourquoi en parler maintenant?''

Tsuna sourit d'une façon qui fit tressaillir Skull. ''Plus récemment, tu as envoyé des assassins après quelqu'un qui est sous la protection personnel de Reborn. Là encore, pour un scientifique, tu sembles avoir de sérieux problèmes pour ne pas comprendre le concept de rechercher. Si tu t'étais dérangé, tu l'aurais su. Et à cela, tu as envoyé deux assassins peureux, utilisant un camouflage optique, après un garçon à peine adolescent. C'est pathétique. Et tu as eu une autre crise de colère quand ils te sont revenus. De nous tous, tu es le seul qui agis comme un putain de bambin. Peut-être que tu devrais rester dans ton parc et laisser le monde extérieur tranquille.''

La tentative de Verde de paraître absolument indifférent, montra des fissures. ''Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais y faire quelque chose.''

''Oh?'' Il sourit de nouveau et cette fois Colonnello grimaça. ''Moi, comparé à toi, je ne vais pas contre le code. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de te tuer pour te neutraliser.''

Verde se moqua. ''Tu es un Ciel. Tu es probablement aussi doux que Luce l'était.''

Tsuna inclina la tête et sourit alors que Verde était soulevé en l'air et y restait. ''Oh? As-tu l'habitude d'insulter tes paires? Je suppose que je pourrais te suspendre à la Tour Eiffel. Ou, tu sais, faire de chaque instant un enfer vivant, tellement que tu te recroquevilleras en boule, sortant seulement pour t'étouffer avec de la nourriture et pour gérer d'autres fonctions corporelles. Je commence à me demander si tu n'as pas inhalé trop de produits chimiques.''

''Comment fais-tu ça?'' Demanda Verde.

''Et bien, et bien.'' Dit-il. ''Se pourrait-il que notre petit ami scientifique soit ignorant… à nouveau?'' Il claqua la lange de désappointement. ''Je pense que je pourrais te mettre dans une crèche, pour que tu repasses à travers le système scolaire. C'est une chose de rester loin de nous mais être tellement détaché que tu te fiches de qui tu tues? Je suis vraiment déçu par toi, Verde. Alors, voilà. Tu te comporte bien à partir de maintenant parce que si tu traverses la ligne, je vais te mettre une fessée comme le bambin indiscipliné que tu sembles être. Si tu veux savoir à quel point je peux être impitoyable… eh bien… vas-y et testes-moi.''

Il posa Verde- gentiment! -au sol et regarda l'homme alors qu'il se renfrognait et partit. Daemon lui signala que tout était ok, alors il retourna son attention sur les autres. ''Alors… Comment vous allez tout le monde?''

Reborn était tellement de marbre qu'il savait que son Soleil était hystérique intérieurement.

''J'ai apporté à manger!'' Il ouvrit la panier et en sortit une nappe, la mit en place puis s'assied et commença à sortir la nourriture. Ses gardiens prirent place, pour eux, à une vitesse glacière et furent rejoints par une Lal curieuse et un Viper semblant indifférent.

Tsuna sortit une bonne bouteille froide de lait à la fraise et l'offrit à Viper avec un chaleureux sourire. La bouche de Viper s'aplatit de son inclinaison malheureusement habituelle et lui arracha le lait. Il donna le même sourire à Lal alors qu'il lui offrait ses bruttiboni, dont Colonnello l'avait heureusement aidé à lui dire ce qu'elle préférait. Reborn eut les brownies qu'il aimait tant, Colonnello eut ses cookies, Fon ses tartelettes à l'ananas et Skull sont cheesecake.

Il y en avait pour tout le monde, bien sûr. Tsuna savourait quelques dango quand Lal dit. ''Tu es _ce_ Welkin?''

Il acquiesça, parce qu'il avait la bouche pleine.

''Tu connais évidemment Reborn.''

'Façon de dire ce qui est évident.' pensa-t-il et il avala. ''Hai. Il a de bons goûts vestimentaires , alors naturellement je suis allé lui demander conseil.''

Lal regarda son jean, sweat à capuche et ses baskets en toile tachées d'herbe.

''Je n'étais pas sûre si tu étais végétarienne ou végan.'' Continua-t-il. ''Alors je t'ai fais un bruttiboni complètement végan, juste au cas où.'' Une autre sphère de dango alla dans sa bouche.

Elle eut l'air surprise. ''Oh. Juste végétarienne. Mais je- ils sont magnifiques. Merci.''

Il acquiesça, avala et dit. ''J'ai aussi un peu de shortcake végan aux fraises dans mon panier. Je n'étais pas certain à propos de Mammon, non plus mais ensuite je me suis souvenu du lait et…'' Il haussa les épaules et mit la troisième sphère dans sa bouche et rangea le bâton.

''Tu dois être vraiment bon dans ton travail.'' Dit doucement Viper.

''Je fais de mon mieux.'' Répondit-il. ''Après le petit incident avec Reborn, j'ai décidé pour la plupart-'' Il regarda où Verde était parti. ''-de ne pas utiliser une de mes capacités et faire les choses à l'ancienne.''

Viper en quelque sorte réussit à communiquer, il haussait un sourcil derrière sa capuche.

''Je peux te montrer mais tu te ne sentiras pas très bien.''

La tête de Viper se tourna vers Reborn.

''C'est un sentiment bizarre.'' Dit promptement Reborn. ''Ca ne fait pas mal ou rien, c'est juste super effrayant.''

Viper bu un peu plus de son lait, puis dit. ''Essaies sur moi.''

Tsuna acquiesça et leva la main vers sa tétine et se concentra. Viper se crispa et sa main libre tressaillit. Au moment où il hocha vivement la tête, Tsuna relâcha sa tétine.

''Basiquement, je peux te regarder. Ce serait considéré comme une flagrante violation de la vie privée, alors...''

''Tu pourrais conduire Verde au bord de la folie ou sur le bord.'' Dit Viper.

''Hai. J'ai cependant d'autres moyen de le castrer, cependant, si il choisit de tester ma patience.''

''As-tu des gardiens?'' Demanda Fon, simplement pour que ce ne soit pas juste Lal et Viper qui posent les questions.

''Je ne suis pas seul.'' Dit-il simplement, puis sortit un shortcake aux fraises et en coupa une part. Un mouvement de Viper, le vit en offrir à l'Arcobaleno du Brouillard. Il en coupa une seconde part et la garda pour lui. Ça lui avait pris du temps pour être satisfait avec les versions végan du bruttiboni et du shortcake mais il trouvait qu'ils étaient bons à la fin.

Des petites discussions commencèrent entre Colonnello, Fon et Reborn, alors Tsuna mangea joyeusement son shortcake, bien conscient que Lal et Viper le regardaient spéculativement. Un message de Daemon flasha pour lui et il acquiesça, puis mangea la dernière fraise de son assiette.

''Eh bien, j'ai un avion à prendre et mon assistant m'attend, alors…'' Il rangea l'assiette et la fourchette, puis fit rapidement des petits paquets avec le reste des douceurs et leur donna. Il se leva, enleva les brins d'herbes sur lui et s'empara de la poignée du panier. ''C'était un plaisir.'' Dit-il, puis leur fit un signe de la main avant de trotter vers les arbres.

Il rencontra Daemon en quelques minutes et ils s'échappèrent rapidement vers l'Aérodrome de Pontarlier et l'avion privé qu'ils avaient loués. Pour garder les apparences, tout ses gardiens Arcobaleno rentreraient à la maison individuellement.

Quand ils se revirent au manoir, ses gardiens étaient tous de bonne humeur. ''Tu sais, je pense que tu as peut-être gagné un peu ses deux-là.'' Dit Skull.

''Si ce n'est autre chose.'' Ajouta Colonnello. ''Je pense que tu as bien montré ce que tu étais prêt à faire si nécessaire, sans faire plus pour t'embarrasser.''

''Alors le commentaire sur le bambin n'allait pas trop loin?''

Fon ricana.

''Je pensais que je pouvais dévoiler la chose vu que Daemon peut espionner ces trois-là si nécessaire. J'aimerais penser que Verde envisage sérieusement ses options et que Viper et Lal ne causeront pas de problèmes.''

''Viper pourrait si jamais Xanxus est libéré mais pas contre Welkin.'' Dit Colonnello.

''Ce qui en fait une sorte de passe gratuit.'' Dit-il. ''Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir dans ces circonstances.''

''Je suis toujours surpris que Viper n'ait pas essayé de te faire payer pour tout, comme tester le goût du shortcake.'' Dit Reborn en secouant la tête.

Skull acquiesça. ''C'est pourquoi je pense que Sora pourrait avoir gagner un peu avec lui. Il n'a même jamais dit 'le temps c'est de l'argent' comme d'habitude ou n'a regardé de façon insistante une montre qu'il ne porte pas.''

Daemon bougea et réussi à attraper l'attention de tout le monde. ''J'ai volé une idée de Verde avec l'encouragement de Tsuna et j'ai réussi à le faire fonctionner. Verde les appelles des marionnettes leurres. L'idée ici est de créer des leurres pour nous à notre localisation alternative, donc je n'aurais pas à dépenser trop d'énergie en faisant bouger les ombres.''

''Comment fonctionnent-elles?'' Demanda Roméo.

''Cela simule les flammes et des choses comme un battement de coeur et peuvent être utilisées à distance. Vous pouvez parler à travers elles, aussi. Évidemment, elles sont inutiles pour autre chose qu'une diversion. En plus de ça, vous avez pu voir, la boucle d'oreille que j'ai fournie à Welkin pour maintenir sa nouvelle apparence sans que je sois directement impliqué. J'aimerais essayer la même chose pour les gardiens de Tsuna.''

Reborn fronça légèrement les sourcils. ''Tu auras besoin d'une marionnette pour moi ou d'une construction.''

Daemon acquiesça. ''Cela dépendra des circonstances, oui. Tu ne peux être le tuteur de Tsuna et son Gardien du Soleil en même temps, par ailleurs.''

''Je pense que ça dépends de l'évidence avec laquelle tu en contrôles un.''

''Les boucles d'oreilles vont, bien sûr, altérer votre taille. Tsuna n'as pas du tout apprécié ma tentative initiale, vous vous en souvenez. Cependant, il s'est exercé sous cette forme. Si je peux obtenir des boucles d'oreilles pour travailler, seriez-vous d'accord?''

''Nous devrions l'être.'' Dit Skull. ''Je ne veux pas que notre vie privée soit brisée plus que ça je pense qu'on devrais le faire, les gars. Et ça veut dire faire avec le malaise et nous adapter quand nous aurons besoin de tromper les gens.''

Tsuna regarda chacun de ses gardiens à la fois, puis acquiesça. ''Okay.''

. . .

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui! qu'en pensez vous? Perso j'aime la réaction de Dino ^^ Allez à Mercredi pour la suite de Soulless! Ciao~


	11. 2015

Auteur : Shivani

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Shivani qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt pour sa Review.

Merci à: Akayui, Amnesia Riku, Anonimo XD, ao no oni, Asunaforever3, Audragon, Blaze hale, Ciel Saynen, Cosmos Asma, Deponia, Ezriett, HannaMika, Hebihime, kedy ichyo, Kiriho, lobalunallena, LolitaUp, Lynnah O'Crazy, mahon5971, Mangetsuko, marjo1607, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedBloodAlice, tenshi-sakura-love, Tsuki Banritt, Walarisse et yaoi-chan-poowa pour avoir mis en favoris et Follow.

 **Ps: J'ai sortis un petit one shot nommé Tattoos on the Sky de FallenQueen2! C'est un petit chapitre sur le thème famille. Auteur qui écrit de bonne fic! Et j'espère pouvoir en traduire!**

Bonne lecture ~

Chapitre 11: 2015

Reborn entra dans la salle d'entraînement qu'il utilisait et s'assit. Tsuna remarqua le regard particulier que son Soleil avait sur le visage mais redonna rapidement toute son attention au combat qu'il avait engagé avec Daemon. Tous (à part Daemon) portaient leur nouvelles boucles d'oreilles que sa Brume avait créés et continuait à perfectionner leurs compétences sous leurs nouvelles formes aussi inconfortables soit elles. Il se demandait où Reborn était parti mais ça pouvait attendre.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il alla s'étendre pour se calmer près de son Soleil, le regardant avec inquiétude et regarda alternativement Roméo et Skull. Cela avait été un moment hilarant quand Roméo avait d'abord essayé de créer son bâton sous son 'nouveau' corps et il finit par être trop long pour être d'une utilité, sans mentionner comment une extrémité avait frappée le sol et ruinée un des tatamis.

Malheureusement, les deux noms suivants tirés du basin, le fit revenir, cette fois contre Colonnello. Ils essayaient également de s'assurer que tout le monde puisse se battre même fatigué, bien que ça soit plus dirigé vers Tsuna, Roméo et Skull.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, après que tout le monde soit passé au moins une fois, ils se douchèrent, s'habillèrent et s'effondrèrent à divers endroits dans le bureau de Tsuna. ''Pourquoi une telle expression?'' Demanda-t-il à son Soleil.

''Nono m'a envoyé une lettre.'' Dit Reborn, puis fronça des sourcils. ''Il y a eu une évasion à Vendicare.''

Tsuna réussi à contrôler sa réaction et à la réduire à un simple haussement de sourcils curieux. ''Et?''

''Apparemment, certaines personnes récemment emprisonnées sont passées aux dernières nouvelles. Je pense qu'ils doivent se tenir occupés quelque part par là.'' Le froncement de sourcils de Reborn s'atténuait. ''Certains prisonniers ont entendu parler du nouvel héritier des Vongola.''

''Reborn, ne me fais pas te menacer de mets à emporter.''

Reborn soupira. ''Une demi douzaine d'Estraneo et deux autres ont réussi à s'évader et le Nono pense qu'ils se dirigent par ici, suivant probablement les rumeurs envers mon dernier job. Et si ils se montrent, il s'attend à ce que tu t'occupes du problème.''

''Fils de pute!''

Un brouhaha de voix en colère s'éleva et se fondit dans une cacophonie bruyante, ce qui se termina brusquement quand Daemon siffla brutalement comme un démon fraichement sortit de Yomi. ''Messieurs.'' Dit-il avec avertissement.

Tsuna secoua la tête avec une pensée abjecte. Les nerfs de ce vieil homme. ''Eh bien, d'accord. Si ils viennent ici, ils peuvent s'attendre à mourir. Peut-être de manière macabre. Ou suis-je supposé montrer de la compassion ou quelque chose parce qu'ils n'ont pas pu être impliqués dans l'attaque de ma mère?''

Reborn haussa les épaules. ''Est-ce que ça importe? Ils s'approchent d'ici et ils meurent. Cela compte comme une sanction, le cas échéant.''

''Okay.'' Dit-il. ''Assumons pour le moment qu'ils vont venir. Ça veut dire que nous avons besoin d'être déguisés jusqu'à ce que ça soit résolu, ce qui est nul.''

''C'est tout aussi bien, que j'ai fais ces boucles d'oreilles, parce que je vais devoir avoir une armée d'espions pour surveiller.''

''Est-ce que le vieil homme a dit quelque chose sur le genre du groupe?'' Demanda Skull. ''Types de Flammes, armes, quelque chose?''

Reborn secoua la tête. ''Mais nous sommes des spécialistes de l'information. Nous avons juste besoin de retrouver la liste des noms sur l'ordre. Et, pour rafraîchir la mémoire de tout le monde, les gardiens actuels de Tsuna sont Nuage, Brume, Tempête et Foudre. Je vais jouer les tuteur et Colonnello peut se dissimuler.''

''Ou garder un œil sur les enfants.'' Pointa Tsuna. ''Bien que je suppose que Byakuran pourrait peut-être rester pour une longue visite.''

Colonnello secoua la tête. ''Non, c'est bon. Quelqu'un a besoin de garder un œil sur eux. Hayato est assez vieux pour aider. Laissons notre ami en dehors de ça. Au premier signe des Estraneo dans les parages, les gamins auront tous un cas de grippe intestinale ou quelque chose et resteront cachés derrière les protections du manoir.''

''Merci.'' Dit doucement Roméo.

La semaine suivante fut consacrée à la recherche et pendant ce temps, Byakuran les avait informé des deux évadés, les 'Bloody Twins', avaient été recapturés après avoir massacrés des civils au hasard. Ça laissait les six hommes des Estraneo. Pour une raison quelconque, c'était tous des Tempêtes.

''Je me demande si ils ont assez de résolution pour faire plus que me donner un gommage faciale.'' Songea Tsuna, au plus grand amusement de Fon.

''Ouais, eh bien, je suis sûr qu'ils ont réussi à trouver des armes, à l'heure qu'il est.'' Dit Roméo, s'arrêtant sur un des profils.

Daemon souffla soudainement. ''Je les ai trouvé. Ils viennent juste de passer à côté de civils avec lesquels ils vont 'jouer'.''

Tsuna lança un regard concerné vers sa Brume, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir naturellement, parce que ses yeux étaient fermés. ''Bien. Et aucun de nous n'est assez vieux pour conduire. Super.''

Reborn éclata de rire.

Après une demi-heure, ils se promenaient 'innocemment' sur une route désaffectée à la recherche d'un coin de pique-nique. Amusant comment cela devenait 'quelque chose'. Tsuna s'arrête net quand six hommes d'apparence brutale apparurent et ses gardiens se cognèrent tous les uns contre les autres au changement de vitesse brusque.

Le plus gros des Estraneo ria durement et fit craquer ses jointures. ''Regardez, les mecs, c'est un bébé Vongola et ses petits amis!''

Reborn fit un son grossier.

Tsuna baissa les yeux quelques secondes et nota que son Soleil avait, pour une quelconque raison, choisit de cacher sa tétine. ''Qui êtes-vous?'' Demanda-t-il catégoriquement.

Le leader ria de nouveau et attira l'attention de son plus proche camarade. ''Et il semble que le vieux ne s'est même pas dérangé à avertir le bébé Vongola.'' Se vanta-t-il.

''Enfin peu importe qui vous êtes. Nous allons simplement profiter de notre journée. Pourquoi vous ne faites simplement pas demi-tour pour partir.'' Dit-il, essayant d'avoir l'air nerveux.

''Hey.'' Dit brusquement le leader. ''Ta putain de famille a détruite à la mienne, alors tu vas payer, mon mignon.''

Les yeux de Tsuna s'élargirent. Il baissa les yeux vers Reborn de nouveau et murmura un peu trop fort. ''Ces gars sont des Estraneo?''

Reborn haussa les épaules. ''Probablement. Tu devrais t'en occuper.''

''Mais et si les personnes normales s'approchent de trop près?'' Protesta-t-il, gardant un œil sur les évadés.

Le leader ricana. ''Tu penses que l'on se soucie des civils? Les chances que l'on reste à deux pas des Vindice diminuent chaque seconde. Non, petit gars, nous allons vous tuer, toi et tes pathétiques gardiens et tout ceux assez stupide qui se mettront sur notre chemin.''

Il avait juste ouvert la bouche pour parler de nouveau dans ils sortirent des pistolets. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de donner des ordres, il matérialisa des kunais et les jeta. Le leader s'effondra en un battement, suivit par trois autres. Les yeux des deux derniers s'agrandirent de peur et ils se faufilèrent sur les côtés, seulement pour être abattus par Fon qui attaquait à gauche alors que Roméo attaquait à droite.

Tsuna fit un bruit de dérision. ''Okay alors, Tempête?''

Fon acquiesça et s'approcha de la première paire de corps, se concentra et les désintégra, puis fit la même chose pour les autres.

''C'était… décevant.'' Dit Roméo.

''Je vais dire au Nono Vongola que le contrat à été rempli. C'est l'heure de rentrer.'' Dit Reborn. ''Un pique-nique à ce stade semble un peu inapproprié.''

''Ouais.'' Tsuna dit volte face et commença à partir vers la base alternative.

Une semaine plus tard Reborn rapportait. ''Le Nono est apparemment éclatant.''

''Quelqu'un l'a enduit de phosphore?'' Plaisanta Skull.

Reborn fit un sourire sarcastique au Nuage. ''Il est ravi de ta performance, Tsuna.'' Dit-il et secoua un morceau de papier avec un sceau orange flamboyant au dessus. ''Il a peut-être mit un mot ou deux à propos de tes gardiens quelque part.''

Tsuna roula des yeux et envoya un regard à Daemon.

''Eclatant est probablement une bonne description.'' Dit la Brume en inclinant la tête. ''Radieux? Non. Très content, en tout cas. Il fait des bruits de confirmation.''

''Je n'aimême pas encore quinze ans! Je ne suis même pas Catholique.'' Ajouta-t-il après coup.

La bouche de Reborn tiqua.

''Confirmant que tu es comme le Decimo naissant.'' Expliqua Daemon avec beaucoup de patience. ''Bien qu'il ne semble pas vraiment préparé pour cela, il ne faut pas que nous y réfléchissions. Après tout, tu n'as pas encore tous tes gardiens.''

Tsuna s'effondra dans sa chaise et essaya d'ignorer le bruit d'un garçon qui courait dans le couloir, suivit rapidement par une fille criant dans le couloir en Mandarin Chinois. ''A ce rythme, je serais le Decimo à dix huit ans. Ugh. Nous avons peut-être été plus malin qu'eux, vous savez. Si quelqu'un ne sait pas que nous sommes les Arcobaleno, nous n'avons pas le même facteur d'intimidation quand c'est imminent- au sens figuré – sur le Nono ou cet homme.

''Vrai, vrai.'' Dit Colonnello. ''Mais comme ça c'est le meilleur moyen que nous ayons pour préserver notre vie actuelle, même si nous devons travailler doublement pendant huit ou dix ans, en assumant que ton demi-frère aîné soit un Ciel.''

''Sommes-nous sûr que détruire la Vongola Famiglia n'est pas une option?'' Gémit Tsuna. ''Parce que je suis sûr que nous pourrions aider Dino à combler le vide.'' En fait, il semblait se souvenir d'avoir dit à Giotto et aux précédents chefs qu'il pourrait bien détruire les Vongola et ils lui avaient même donné leur bénédiction d'être le Decimo. Cette option semblait de mieux en mieux avec le temps. Il se souvenait des horribles, terribles choses qu'il avait du faire en tant que Decimo la dernière fois. Après un rapide frisson de désespoir, il remarqua que Daemon lui souriait, alors il lui tira la langue.

Le sourire narquois de Daemon fut malicieux.

Il pensa à ce qu'il venait de faire, rougit et détourna le regard.

''Okay, assez flirté.'' Dit vivement Reborn.

. . .

Tsuna préparait le déjeuner quand la tête de Daemon se tourna pour le regarder. ''Je t'aime Daemon, tu le sais mais je deviens un peu bizarre quand tu agis comme Regan dans l'Exorciste.''

Skull éclata de rire et dut se maintenir avec une main avant qu'il ne puisse finir de ranger les couverts.

Daemon se renfrogna.

''Oh allez, c'était une blague!''

''D'accord. Mais oui, j'ai des nouvelles.''

''Cet homme a trouver l'île perdu de l'Atlantide et a été promptement mangé par une chimère?''

''Non, malheureusement. Xanxus s'est libéré de son confinement et est maintenant revenu à la tête de la Varia.''

Un verre de vin frappa le sol et se brisa alors que Reborn se promenait en lisant une lettre et dit. ''Hum, Aria m'avertit que les choses pourraient bientôt devenir un peu folles.''

Tsuna grogna et finit de préparer les plats, puis commença à transporter les assiettes sur la table. Hayato arriva avec les enfants derrière lui, puis se dépêcha pour aider. Heureusement le petit accident de Skull était arrivé hors de la circulation générale, de sorte qu'il pouvait examiné après qu'ils aient mangés.

Une rapide réunion se tint dans le bureau de Tsuna. ''Je pense.'' Dit Reborn une fois tout le monde installé et qu'aucun des enfants n'espionnaient, distraient par une des protections de Daemon. ''Que nous devrions rendre visite à Dino, pour le mettre au courant.''

''Okay.'' Dit-il. ''Voyons. Toi, moi, Daemon et…'' Il regarda Fon et Colonnello, aucun d'entre eux n'y étaient encore allés.

''Je vais rester ici.'' Dit Fon. ''Pour s'assurer que nos charges se comportent bien.''

Colonnello acquiesça. ''Sûr, je vais venir. Ça sera intéressant de voir le Manoir Cavallone.''

Des dispositions furent prises, les vêtements emballés, les enfants ont été menacés (c'était déjà un grave inconvénient que Tsuna parte en voyage parce que quelqu'un d'autre devait faire la cuisine) et ils se sont entassés dans la voiture le lendemain matin.

''Désolé pour le court préavis.'' Dit Tsuna alors qu'ils prenaient place dans le bureau de Dino.

Dino le regarda drôlement. ''Court? Essai extrêmement court. Ton idée de préavis était de frapper à ma porte!''

''Pour tous ce que nous en savons, quelqu'un pourrait utiliser tes lignes téléphoniques.'' Dit Colonnello. ''Détruire ta connexion internet et vendre des photos de toi dans la douche avec un téléobjectif à très longue portée!''

Reborn fit un bruit grossier. ''Ne sois pas ridicule. Je vivais ici, tu te souviens?''

''Okay, okay, calmez vous.'' Dit fermement Tsuna. ''Nous avons une potentielle situation et nous voulions que tu sois au courant.''

Dino acquiesça. ''Et ensuite nous pourrons faire une bonne visite.''

''Oui. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore entendu, Xanxus s'est libéré et il est de retour à la tête de la Varia.''

''Oh mec.'' Dit Dino avec un soupir. ''Et de ce que je sais, il existe une possibilité qu'il parvienne à pousser la question de la succession.''

''Correct, mon ancien petit étudiant.'' Dit Reborn. ''Tu dois être au courant, sur tes gardes et prêt à venir dans le sud à tout moment.''

Dino acquiesça à nouveau. ''Eh bien, compte tenu qu'il a déjà essayé, je ne le dépasserais pas pour manigancer avec son petit coeur noir. Tu as toujours un plan de secours fiable. J'ai entendu dire qu'une opération de la Varia se déroulait sur une île mais sachant que Xanxus est de retour… non.''

''Merci.'' Dit chaleureusement Tsuna. ''Aussi, si tu as besoin de venir dans le sud, s'il-te-plaît soit averti que nous aurons tous l'air un peu différent. Nous avons trouvé un moyen de...''

''Considères-les comme des costumes.'' Dit Daemon. ''Nous ne voulons pas que les Vongola ou autres ne sachent à quoi nous ressemblons vraiment.''

''Pour que nous puissions retourner à notre vrai vie à un certain point.'' Dit Roméo.

''Correct. Tu connais déjà la localisation alternative, donc c'est là que vous devrez aller, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas vous installer au Manoir Est comme avant.''

''Okay.'' Dit Dino. ''Nous aurons des paquets de réponses urgentes de prêtes. Maintenant, parlons de choses importantes.''

''Si tu pouvais convaincre tes cuisiniers de partirent pour l'après-midi, je vais nous cuisiner le dîner.''

Dino brilla de bonheur. ''Ca aussi. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que ton apparence actuelle est un exemple d'un des costumes de Daemon?''

''Ouaip. C'est celui de l'Arcobaleno du Ciel. Je ressemble beaucoup à ma mère et cet homme pourrait comprendre.''

''Hum. Eh bien… Allons visiter!''

. . .

''Ce sont les nouvelles boucles d'oreilles que j'ai créés.'' Dit Daemon. ''Le premier set vous ressemblait trop.''

''Vrai.'' Dit Fon, puis alla vers un miroir pour la mettre.

Les autres suivirent et ils eurent une exclamation identique de choc sauf Tsuna trente secondes plus tard. Tsuna se retourna et resta bouche bée. Il avait maintenant des sextuplés presque identiques comme gardiens. Il pouvait dire lequel était Daemon par la couleur de cheveux et le fait qu'il était hystérique dans un coin.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est?'' Dit Colonnello, ses cheveux bleu l'identifiait. Tous semblaient basés en partie sur l'apparence de Tsuna mais avaient les yeux noirs liquides comme ceux de Reborn et avait les cheveux de la nuance de leurs flammes.

Fon regarda Daemon patiemment. ''Content de ta petite farce?''

Daemon ria encore plus et fit claquer sa main plusieurs fois.

La porte s'ouvrit et Byakuran entra, s'arrêtant net et fondit dans un fou rire.

Tsuna roula des yeux et referma la porte.

''C'est peut-être une blague.'' Dit Roméo. ''Mais est-ce une mauvaise idée? Nous ne pouvons certainement pas être identifiés comme nous-même.''

''Je vote oui~'' Byakuran réussit à se relever et à trouver une chaise. ''Pensez à quel point ça peut être effrayant! Vous seriez comme les Enfants du Maïs (Children of the Corn de Stephen King) ou quelques choses comme ça.''

''Nous devons vraiment arrêter de regarder des films Américain d'horreur la nuit.'' Marmonna Tsuna.

. . .

Tsuna posa le téléphone et soupira, puis alla traîner ses gardiens dans la salle d'entraînement pour se défouler. Il était énervé à propos d'un certain nombres de choses, avant, tout ce truc des Vongola avait un impact négatif sur ses affaires. Si tout se passait en enfer à la fin, il supposait qu'il pourrait ouvrir une boulangerie pour mafieux en évitant de tuer les indisciplinés.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, une fois qu'ils furent propres et qu'ils se soient regroupés, il dit. ''Dino a appelé. Apparemment cet homme a décidé qu'ils étaient de très bon amis pour une raison quelconque et que Dino pouvait l'aider à livrer les demi-anneaux Vongola.''

''Son subordonné, Basil, va jouer comme leurre.'' Dit Daemon. ''Pas qu'il soit au courant de ça.''

'Je le jure.' Pensa-t-il. 'Il y a tellement de choses qui restent les mêmes. Je me demande si cet homme a encore enseigné à Basil une forme archaïque de Japonais?'

Daemon lui lança un léger hochement de tête. ''Cependant, comme vous le savez sûrement, les protections ici l'empêcheront de mettre un pied sur la propriété. Il devra se trouver un hôtel.''

''Ça ne l'arrêtera pas d'observer les combats.'' Dit Tsuna sombrement.

''Non mais je peux le tenir éloigné de toi si tu veux.'' Souligna Daemon. ''Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je m'attends à ce que tu es une confrontation du niveau de Verde avec cet homme à un certain point mais ne te laisses pas devancer.'' Il envoya un rapide message- seulement pour Tsuna, probablement. -disant: _Je laisserai Byakuran le savoir_.

''Alors à chaque seconde maintenant, nous pourrions avoir beaucoup de civils crier de panique.'' Déclara Colonnello. ''Parce que la Varia n'est pas connue pour son comportement calme et leur attitude.''

''Plus important encore, cette personne Basil, va essayer de nous trouver et n'a aucun réel espoir.'' Dit Reborn.

Fon soupira. ''Je suppose que c'est le moment pour un autre pique-nique.''

''Je ne cuisine pas pour ça.'' Dit Tsuna avec fatigue. ''Nous mettrons certaines choses achetées dans un panier, comme cela si ça se fait piétiner, ce ne sera pas une grande perte.''

''Je me demande qui se montrera.'' Dit doucement Roméo.

''Peut-être Squalo.'' Dit Reborn.

Roméo adopta un regard pensif. ''Il est le commandant en second de la Varia et a géré l'endroit pendant que Xanxus était hors service. Pluie, Empereur de l'Épée après avoir vaincu Tyr, le précédant Empereur de l'Épée, a une fausse main gauche avec une épée attachée.''

Reborn acquiesça. ''Je suggère que nous jouons un peu moins de manière compétente que quand nous avons neutralisés ces évadés. Accusons le CEDEF. Basil est un leurre, alors l'idée est de faire semblant, quel que soit le Varia qui vient, pour gagner du temps.''

''Donc tu penses, qu'ils vont prendre les faux anneaux, repartir avec eux au QG de la Varia et vont assumer qu'ils ont gagnés par défaut, seulement pour comprendre à un moment donné…'' Au moins Reborn lui facilitait les choses, comme ça.''

"Oui."

''Nous pourrions juste passer le pique-nique.'' Dit Skull. ''Je veux dire, avons-nous vraiment besoin de sortir pour organiser un moment d'ineptie?''

''Et si la Varia essayait de tuer cette personne, Basil?'' Demanda Roméo. ''Juste parce qu'il est un larbin involontaire de cet homme ne veut pas dire qu'il mérite de mourir.''

''C'est un bon point.'' Dit Skull avec un soupir.

''Donc, un pique-nique.'' Réitéra Fon.

''Bien. Daemon, si tu veux bien aller acheter le nécessaire pour mettre dans le panier?''

Daemon acquiesça et partit, se transformant sur le chemin en sa forme adulte.

''Hayato sera de nouveau en charge de notre division junior.'' Continua-t-il.

Roméo se renfrogna. ''Lambo n'est plus le même depuis que le garçon l'a attaché avec du ruban adhésif et lui a coupé les cheveux.''

''Tu veux dire que tu aimes quand il lance des grenades avec un abandon sauvage dans la maison?'' Demanda Fon avec incrédulité. ''Nous avons tous vu ce qu'il a fait dans ton salon quand tu l'a grondé pour avoir mangé une caisse entière de bonbons au raisin.''

Roméo baissa les yeux. ''Bien. Tu as peut-être un point. Lambo ne peut plus cacher ses affaires dans ses cheveux. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils repoussent.''

La première chose que Tsuna avait fait était de confisquer le Bazooka des Dix Ans quand Lambo fut assez énervé pour le sortir, distrayant l'enfant avec une grappe de raisins. Il fut caché dans une boîte étiquetée huile de castor et mit dans le grenier derrière l'une des 'barrières' de Daemon. Il est vrai que Byakuran n'était plus attaché à la domination du monde mais personne ne devrait avoir de visites du Lambo plus âgé- ou de quelqu'un d'autre, peu importe.

Et Colonnello était mieux que le Valium quand il fallait calmer quelqu'un. Juste un peu de Flammes de Pluie appliquée de la bonne façon et Lambo se calmait, du moins pendant un moment. Roméo avait son propre effet sur la chaotique vache et Lambo était impatient d'imiter son bien-aimé papa, alors avec le temps, Tsuna s'attendait à ce que Lambo devienne un membre fonctionnel de la société beaucoup plus tôt que dans sa vie antérieure.

Son téléphone sonna alors qu'il vérifiait ses messages. Dino le laissait savoir qu'ils se préparaient à venir dans le sud dans la matinée et que Basil partirait à peu près à la même heure, mais d'un endroit différent.

''Allez les gars.'' Dit-il. ''Nous pouvons nous attendre à ce que ce spectacle commence demain après-midi.''

. . .

Il y avait un parc aux abords de la ville qui était _curieusement_ évité par la foule aujourd'hui, bien qu'il y avait quelques âmes plus courageuses qui bravaient l'endroit pour faire leur propre pique-nique. Daemon avait mis en place des redirections avec quelques trous, pour limité le nombre potentiel de civils ou de potentielles visites à l'hôpital pour des raisons de folie soudaine et paralysante.

Tsuna et ses gardiens (une construction jouait le rôle de 'Soleil') y rentrèrent avec un panier de pique-nique tiré dans un chariot rouge.

''C'est bizarrement calme aujourd'hui.'' Dit Daemon, regardant autour de lui. ''Pourquoi pas ici?''

Tsuna acquiesça et changea de cap, lisant le message apparaissant devant ses yeux alors qu'il marchait. Basil se rapprochait et c'était Squalo. Ils prirent position sous un énorme chêne et ouvrirent le panier. Daemon avait acheté des choses à la boulangerie locale en plus de produits de masse, donc ils pouvaient au moins avoir une collation avant que le spectacle ne commence. Il attrapa une tartelette du plateau et commença à grignoter.

Il venait juste de la finir et envisageait d'en prendre une autre quand un 'étranger' se hâta et l'emporta avec lui. Tsuna tenait obstinément sa position, ce qui fit que Basil se retrouva face contre terre dans l'herbe. ''Qui es-tu?'' Demanda-t-il calmement.

Basil se releva et secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, puis lui lança un regard choqué. ''Jeune maître! J'ai quelque chose pour vous, mais il faut le protéger de-''

Et comme si il avait été invoqué, Squalo apparut. ''Toi!''

Basil attrapa à nouveau son bras et commença à l'emmener. Tsuna se retrouva derrière un autre grand arbre un peu plus tard et une boîte poussa dans ses mains. Par habitude, il ne l'accepta pas et la boîte tomba dans l'herbe une seconde plus tard. ''Qui es-tu?'' Cira-t-il. ''Et pourquoi tu essaies de me donner ces choses!?''

Basil grogna doucement et attrapa la boîte pour qu'il puisse la mettre dans sa poche. ''Peut-être que ce sera suffisant?'' Marmonna-t-il. ''Non, ce serait- oh mon Dieu.''

On pouvait entendre Squalo approcher et Tsuna s'attendait à ce que le gazon ne soit plus le même si son épée partait dans tous les sens. Il prit l'opportunité de revenir vers ses gardiens, qui regardaient les événements avec des expressions perplexe.

''Donc, qui est ce cinglé?'' Demanda Roméo.

Tsuna haussa les épaules avec un déni trompeur et prit une autre tartelette alors que Basil sortait son arme et commença à se battre contre Squalo. ''J'envisage de crier, 'J'ai besoin d'un adulte!' mais cela s'en ai décidé autrement.''

Daemon ricana et vérifia son téléphone, puis diffusa un autre message: _Dino sera bientôt là pour sauver la situation_.

Reborn tendit un doigt vers Tsuna, alors qu'il s'appuyait contre la branche sur laquelle son Soleil était perché. Reborn murmura. ''J'augmente un peu Basil, juste pour m'assurer qu'il tienne assez longtemps. Il est décemment entraîné, cependant, je donne beaucoup de crédit à cet homme.''

Il acquiesça. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais vu Basil, pas même Reborn, en ce qui les concernaient, l'adolescent _était_ cinglé. C'était leurs excuses et ils s'y tenaient. Les civils avaient déjà tous fuits, alors ils étaient hors de danger, du moins, ça voulait dire que la police arriverait probablement sous peu.

''Et bien, Squalo est de la Varia, alors… Le fait que Basil tienne le coup veut vraiment dire quelque chose.'' Murmura-t-il. ''Mais sérieusement, comment pourrait-on supposer que nous devions juste deviner qui est ce gamin? Cet homme ne s'est même pas dérangé à envoyer une photo. Pour tout ce que je sais, il aurait pu essayer de me donner sa réserve de drogue.''

Fon l'entendit et ricana.

''Il aime vraiment dire ce mot, n'est-ce pas.'' Se plaignit Roméo. ''Je suppose que tu es certifié pour pouvoir avoir un entretien de qualité avec la Varia?''

''Ouaip.'' Dit Colonnello. ''Et au moins parler sept langues. Le verlan ne compte pas.''

Dino choisit ce moment pour apparaître avec ses hommes et alors qu'il passait près de leur arbre, il lui fit signe. ''Hey, petit frère. Je reviens bientôt.''

Tsuna prit une autre tartelette, réussissant à attraper la dernière avant Skull et sourit triomphalement avant de mordre dedans.

''Je te le ferais payer pour ça.'' Promit Skull. ''Je vais tellement te faire mal. Tu regretteras ce jour!''

Il se moqua. Ils étaient environ à cinquante-cinquante dans le jeu de tir, auquel ils aimaient jouer.

Dino revint et regarda dans le panier, puis fronça les sourcils.

''Ne t'en fais pas, Dino-nii.'' Dit-il et s'approcha quand un bras s'enroula autour de ses épaules. ''Je vais nous faire quelque chose de décent.'' Il remarqua que cet homme était rentré dans le parc et fronça les sourcils. ''Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Rangeons et partons les gars.''

''Devrions-nous prendre le fou?'' Demanda Roméo, regardant un Basil inconscient.

''Heu, sûr.'' Dit-il. ''Nous pouvons le mettre dans le chariot, je pense.''

Roméo et Romario traînèrent Basil vers leur groupe, le jetèrent dans le chariot (Daemon pris le panier), et ils rentrèrent tous à leur maison alternative. Reborn s'assied à la tête du chariot et garda une main sur la jeune Pluie, secouant la tête de temps en temps.

À la maison, Basil fut déshabillé, tout le sang fut nettoyé et il fut glissé dans un lit, pendant que Romario vérifiait avec ses flammes pour voir si Reborn n'avait rien manqué. Après ça, ils se regroupèrent tous dans la cuisine pour parler pendant que Tsuna commençait à préparer un bon repas.

Dino sortit la vrai boîte des demi-anneaux Vongola et la posa sur l'îlot. ''Yay. Tu ne vas plus avoir beaucoup de temps, tu sais. Pas que tu en ais beaucoup besoin, mais.''

Tsuna acquiesça. ''Ce serait une histoire différente si j'étais toujours au Japon mais ouais. Nous avons fait nos devoirs. Nous savons exactement comment ils se battent et nous nous attendons à ce qu'ils essaient de prendre des mesures sournoises.''

''Cet homme est vraiment un emmerdeur royal.'' Se plaignit Dino. ''Il s'est ramené comme si il était mon meilleur ami, m'a dit comment ça allait se passer et m'a plus ou moins ordonné de me magner le cul pour que j'aille dans le sud. Nos familles sont alliés, pour l'amour de Dieu! Nous ne sommes les subordonnés des Vongola! S'il-te-plaît dis-moi que tu vas virer son cul une fois que tu seras Decimo.''

Il sourit. ''Oui. Après tout, quelle est la raison d'avoir un conseiller externe que tu ne connais pas et auquel tu ne peux pas faire confiance.''

''Tu as déjà quelqu'un en tête?''

Il sourit malicieusement. ''Oui. Mais c'est tout ce que je dirais pour l'instant.'' Il s'apprêtait tout juste à préparer des penne quand Basil trébucha dans la cuisine, l'air confus.

''J'ai échoué.'' Gémit Basil.

''Non tu n'as pas échoué.'' Répondit Dino. ''Je déteste te le dire, gamin, mais tu étais un leurre. Il tapota la boîte sur lîlot.

''Et tu es probablement un leurre affamé.'' Dit Tsuna. ''Alors prends un siège à table.''

Basil cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et acquiesça. Il tira une chaise et s'assit, toujours confus.

Une fois que tout le monde fut assis avec des pâtes, de la salade et du pain, Tsuna dit. ''Allez-y les gars.''

Tout le monde commença, même si Basil était un peu hésitant. Il mordit assez vite dans ses pâtes et gémit. Tsuna le regarda curieusement alors qu'il mâchait une fourchette de salade.

''C'est tellement bon.'' Dit Basil. ''Merci beaucoup de m'avoir inclus dans votre repas. Et de m'avoir soigné. J'ai fais de mon mieux pour tenir tête à Squalo mais...''

''De rien.'' Dit Tsuna. ''Je n'ai toujours pas la moindre idée de qui tu es, cependant.''

La mâchoire de Basil tomba. ''Quoi?''

''Oh, c'est vrai.'' Dit Dino. ''C'est Basil. C'est un membre du CEDEF.''

Reborn regarda Basil de haut en bas d'un air inquisiteur. ''N'es-tu pas un peu jeune pour être un agent?''

"Heu…"

''Basil, tu sembles déjà connaître Tsuna.'' Continua Dino et puis introduit les gardiens.

C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que la Pluie sembla finalement se rendre compte que tous les gardien de Tsuna étaient identiques à l'exception des cheveux. ''Ai-je subi une blessure à la tête?''

''Tu as un problème avec les sextuplés?'' Demanda dangereusement Reborn. ''Est-ce que tu es en train de questionner ma capacité à trouver de loyaux et compétents gardiens pour le prochain Vongola Decimo?''

Basil devint pâle et secoua la tête avec ferveur.

''Tu pourras faire sauter quelqu'un plus tard, Reborn.'' Dit Tsuna pour calmer la table. ''Nous venons juste de le guérir après tout. Laisses-le au moins prendre un bon repas avant de décider de devenir Terminator.''

Reborn lui envoya un regard espiègle et retourna manger.

Une minute ou deux de silence passa avant que Basil ne reprenne la parole. ''J'étais un leurre?''

Dino acquiesça, donnant à Basil un regard triste. ''Désolé, mec. Sawada m'a donné le vrai set d'anneaux et t'a envoyé avec des faux. Je suis juste content d'être arrivé à temps pour être sûr que tu sois vivant et que tu es toujours tout tes membres. Je veux dire, Squalo est incroyablement compétant et n'a pas vraiment de problèmes à l'idée de tuer. Ils sont un groupe d'assassins, après tout. Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi pensait Sawada mais…'' Il haussa les épaules et pris d'autres pâtes.

''Il espérait probablement esquiver.'' Dit Tsuna pour le bien de Basil. ''Ce gars avec ses cheveux long de fille, va retourner chez lui, donner les faux anneaux et nous aurons plus de temps avant qu'ils ne le découvrent. Je ne savait pas que le chef du CEDEF mettrait ses hommes sous un bus comme ça, par contre. Ça semble terriblement dur.''

''Il-non, ça ne peux pas être ça.'' Protesta Basil.

La table entière le regarda avec pitié, secouant leur tête. ''Tu peux toujours venir travailler pour moi.'' Offrit Dino. ''Je veux dire, j'ai déjà une Pluie mais je peux toujours utiliser de bons hommes.''

''Mais il a toujours été un bon maître pour moi.'' Protesta d'avantage Basil.

Roméo semblait malade. ''Maître? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette relation bizarre que tu as avec cet homme?''

''Je pense qu'il veut plutôt dire comme un sensei.'' 'Expliqua' Tsuna.

"Oh, Je vois. Mais quand même…"

''Personnellement, je suis un peu ennuyé que le CEDEF n'ait pas pris la peine de nous avertir.'' Dit Fon de manière plutôt réprobateur. ''Cela en dit long en terme de confiance, ou sur le manque de confiance. Ce n'est guère propice à de bonnes relations de travail lorsque nous sommes laissés dans le noir et qu'on attend de nous un talent de divination.''

L'expression de Basil continuait de devenir de plus en plus désolé, bien que les coins de sa bouche se contractaient à chaque fois qu'il enfournait une autre fourchette de nourriture dans sa bouche. ''Où est le boss, d'ailleurs?''

Reborn le regarda. ''Aucun de nous ne sait même a quoi il ressemble, gamin.''

"Mais—"

''Bon sang, je sais de quoi il a l'air depuis moins d'une journée.'' Dit Dino.

"Mais—"

''Quelqu'un a vraiment essayé de me dire que cet homme est mon père.'' Dit Tsuna avec un rire méprisant. ''Mais c'est manifestement ridicule. Je veux dire, quoi! Quel genre de père abandonnerait son enfant comme ça presque assassiné par les Estraneo avec sa mère?''

''Mais—"

''Bon, qui est prêt pour le dessert?'' Demanda joyeusement Tsuna.

Quinze minutes plus tard, la table était nettoyée et la vaisselle lavée. Le téléphone de Basil sonna avec insistance. Il le sortit et accepta l'appel. ''Ici Basil.'' Une pause. ''Je vais bien, monsieur… Heu, actuellement, je n'ai aucune idée de où je suis… Oui, il est là… Oui, ils sont là… Oui, monsieur, je vous verrais là-bas… Ciao.''

Daemon fit irruption déguisé en Sebastian et pressa Basil avant qu'il ne puisse dire un autre mot et revint une demi-heure plus tard. ''Je pense que nous avons pu court-circuiter son cerveau.''

"Bien." Dit Fon.

''Il a passé tout le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel à marmonner pour lui-même à propos de comment cet homme n'aurait pas pu faire ces choses et comptait lui poser plusieurs questions difficile. Mais, comme cet homme peut être très persuasif… seul le temps nous le dira.''

''Donc nous continuons à renforcer notre point de vue.'' Dit Colonnello. ''D'après ce que Lal a dit, le gamin est bien mais il serait mieux si il ne consultait pas trop l'homme. Bien sûr, Lal serait mieux si elle ne consultait pas trop elle aussi, cet homme.''

Comme d'habitude, une fois que Dino et ses hommes furent dans leur chambre pour la nuit, Tsuna et les siens eurent une réunion. ''Alors.'' Dit-il en regardant Daemon.

''Je garde une demi-douzaine d'espions autour du Nono.''

Il acquiesça et ouvrit la boîte. Sept demi-anneaux étaient à l'intérieur. Il enleva l'anneau du Ciel et passa la boîte à Reborn. Une fois que tout le monde eut leurs anneaux, il dit. ''Une part de moi dit que nous devrions les porter aux orteils mais on nous poserait des questions embarrassantes.''

Deamon acquiesça. ''Oui. Les anneaux doivent être vérifiés avant chaque combat. Le problème est de savoir où les combats prendront place et qui sera le premier. Et nous n'avons pas encore reçu l'avis de Nono, ce que je trouve consternant.''

''Je suis plus qu'un peu énervé moi-même.'' Dit Reborn. ''Je ne pensais que le Nono était si simple pour me laisser voler à l'aveugle sur un petit quelque chose comme la garde.''

''Ou peut-être que cet homme lui a rempli la tête avec des absurdités inventées.'' Offrit Colonnello.

Ils emballèrent leurs affaires et allèrent se coucher, sachant qu'il n'y avait plus grand-chose à dire.

Le lendemain, Daemon roula des yeux et dit. ''Xanxus sait que ce sont des faux. Et… D'accord. Ils discutent de leur plan pour kidnapper le Nono. Xanxus a fait attention à la façon dont le Nono fait son sceau, donc il va obtenir un faux et va créer les documents nécessaires pour que la fête commence.''

''Kidnapper?'' Demanda Fon.

''Oui. Ils comptent l'utiliser comme source de pouvoir pour un Gola Mosca, qui va agir comme Nuage de la Varia.

''Combien de temps avant de sauver le vieil homme?'' Dit Tsuna. ''Il n'apprendra rien si nous l'aidons trop tôt et ils devraient le faire sortir au moins une fois par jour pour s'assurer qu'il soit nourrit et tout.''

''C'est un excellent point.'' Dit Skull. ''Daemon est-il possible de s'assurer que le combat du Nuage ne soit pas en premier? De ce que tu dis nous saurons quelles seront les batailles un jour à l'avance mais...''

Daemon fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. ''Je pense, oui. Mais ça dépend de la notification officielle de la bataille. Les Cervello devraient apparaître pour cela. Une fois qu'ils le feront je pourrais les marquer avec espions et manipuler la situation.''

''Donc, nous avons besoin d'un remplacant.'' Déclara Fon. ''Je pense que Byakuran devrait avoir un prisonnier que nous pourrons utiliser?''

''Je vais demander.'' Dit-il. ''Si il n'en a pas nous irons chercher quelqu'un qui mérite de mourir. Nous devons également revoir notre plan de jeu en terme de-''

Roméo arqua un sourcil.

''Eh bien, nous allons les réduire en miettes? Je veux savoir à quoi vous pensez.''

''Nous gagnons quatre combats, nous gagnons les anneaux.'' Déclara Reborn. ''Ce que tu dis me fait me demander si ils comptent jeter certains d'entre eux dans le but d'aller jusqu'à la bataille du Ciel, qui est toujours la dernière.''

''Je me demande aussi si ils comptent tuer au lieu de vaincre.'' Dit Skull.

''Aussi bien que je ne suis pas un Arcobaleno si je finis contre Mammon.''

''Que dites-vous de ça?'' Dit Roméo. ''Nous nous basons sur le combat du Nuage. Nous gagnons les trois premiers, disons...''

''Et si Nuage est le prochain, c'est bloqué.'' Continua Daemon. ''Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, nous envisageons de lancer l'autre afin d'atteindre le Nuage.''

Tsuna considéra ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois. Le Nuage avait été le sixième, ce qui avait magnifiquement fonctionné pour les plans de Xanxus. Ils n'avaient toujours aucune preuve réelle de l'adoption de Xanxus. Le Nono avait laissé échapper l'information quelque part et les espions de Daemon ne l'avait pas trouvé ou cela avait été détruit. Le seul moyen de le savoir était de laisser Xanxus et ses hommes penser qu'ils avaient le dessus pendant le combat du Ciel.

Il se demandait honnêtement, encore, à quel point la Varia avait tiré leurs poings pendant ces combats. Lussuria n'avait probablement pas fait semblant et avait eu sa plaque au genoux de détruite? Levi avait seulement gagné parce que Lambo avait trop parlé. Hayato avait presque gagné mais il était plus enclin à penser que cette victoire était réelle de la part de Bel, mais n'avait pas été aussi facile qu'il l'espérait. L'idée que Squalo tombe volontairement après être devenu l'Empereur de l'Épée était ridicule, mais il supposait qu'il pouvait le voir si Xanxus l'avait demandé. Mammon avait perdu à cause de son arrogance.

Et Gola Mosca? Cela devait être une perte et un clou dans le cercueil de Tsuna.

Si ils rasent juste les combats, alors quoi? Comment Xanxus se débrouillera-t-il en réponse? Il réagira? Est-ce qu'il donnera juste le signal à Mosca pour perdre le contrôle et les tuera tous? Un terrible accident qui aura permis à Xanxus de revendiquer la victoire? Tsuna n'avait toujours aucune idée de pourquoi l'homme pensait que l'anneau du Ciel l'accepterait la dernière fois, ou il n'aurait jamais du connaître cette partie?

Il réalisa après un moment que Reborn lui secouait gentiment le bras et le regardait avec préoccupation. ''Tu es là?''

''Ah, je suis désolé. Je pense que je me suis perdu dans mes pensées. C'est juste frustrant de ne pas vraiment savoir ce que Xanxus a en tête. Si il essaie de manœuvrer jusqu'au combat du Ciel ou juste pour tous nous tuer un par un. Mais si il compte utiliser le Nono pour le Gola Mosca, quelles sont les chances qu'il veuille perdre cette bataille pour pouvoir nous accuser d'avoir l'homme?''

''Pourquoi diable n'a-t-il pas un vrai Nuage, en premier lieu? J'ai vu comment la Varia est construite. Pourquoi il n'a pas promu quelqu'un d'autre? Pourquoi utiliser une machine? Est-ce truqué d'une façon ou d'une autre?'' Il fronça les sourcils et passa une main à travers ses cheveux.

''Est-ce que ton intuition te dit quelque chose?'' Demanda Reborn.

''C'est-'' Comment pouvait-il dire ça, sans sembler suspect? ''Pour une quelconque raison, je me souviens d'une conversation d'il y a longtemps. Skull et Fon étaient là et Fon m'avait demander si j'étais devin.''

''Je me souviens de ça.'' Dit lentement Fon. ''Tu as dit quelque chose à propos de l'apparence de Xanxus, comme quoi il ne ressemblait pas au Nono ou à ses frères.''

Tsuna acquiesça. ''Ouais, c'est ça. Pourquoi ça me dérange à nouveau…''

''Et si il ne l'était pas?'' Dit Daemon d'une façon qui suggérait une soudaine révélation ou une idée folle. ''Et si c'était la raison derrière le coup d'état?''

''Quoi?'' Dit Roméo. ''Il pourrait être adopté? Ça pourrait être ça? Un enfant illégitime serait méprisé, peut-être mais toujours dans la course.''

Reborn sortit un pistolet et le démonta rapidement. ''Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses.'' Dit-il lentement alors qu'il commençait à en nettoyer les pièces. ''Et cela voudrait dire que c'est autant pour Tsuna que pour le Nono. Prendre revanche sur l'homme qui ne lui a jamais dit la vérité, qui à mentit par omission et lui a donné de faux espoirs et contre un membre par le sang des Vongola qui, pour lui, est donné sur un plateau d'argent.''

''Un ancien adolescent ignorant, élevé par des civils.'' Ajouta Skull.

''Ouais, parce que l'une de ces conneries est de ma faute.'' Se mit-il en colère, puis soupira. ''Pardon.''

Skull bondit et l'enveloppa dans un câlin. ''Ça a été une journée étrange. Que diriez-vous que l'on aille au lit et que l'on commence à collecter ce que nous avons besoin demain. Nous devons attendre que Daemon apprenne quelque chose, de tout façon.''

Tsuna acquiesça. "Okay."

. . .

''Je suis confus.'' Dit-il lentement.

''Par quoi es-tu confus?''

''Ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui j'étais ou pourquoi j'étais là? Personne ne les a avertit à propos des anneaux?'' Il regardait attentivement le visage d'Iemitsu.

Iemitsu ria sincèrement. ''Je l'ai dis à Dino.''

"…Et?"

''Dino a été entraîné par Reborn, alors il aurait du lui dire et puis Reborn l'aurait expliqué.''

'Quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette explication?' Pensa-t-il. 'Ce n'est pas le boulot du Cavallone! Est-ce que l'homme était supposé sortir cette idée de nulle part?' ''Hum...''

''Les anneaux ont été livrés, non?''

''Eh bien oui.'' Admit-il ou du moins Dino l'a dit.

Iemitsu haussa les épaules et sourit. ''Problème résolu!''

'Et à propos de moi? J'ai combattu pour ma vie contre l'Empereur de l'Épée! Il n'y avait que lui pour couper à travers ma veste faisant voler la boîte…' Il détourna le regard, sentant le doute pour la première fois envers son- non, pas son maître- son boss. Est-ce que l'homme l'avait vraiment- qu'est-ce que le jeune maître avait dit? -jeter en sous le bus? 'Non, je ne peux pas l'appeler comme ça, je devrais demander si je- comment devrais-je l'appeler, comment devrais-je me référer à lui.'

Iemitsu lui avait déjà dit qu'il s'attendait à ce que Basil aide à entraîner… Tsuna. Mais il réalisa qu'il ne savait même pas comment le contacter. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre sans rien dire de plus et se prépara à aller à la douche avant d'aller au lit. Alors qu'il se déshabillait, il entendit un bruit de froissement et fronça des sourcils. Un morceau de papier était dans sa chambre, avec un numéro de téléphone dessus.

Son froncement s'intensifia. Ce n'était absolument pas dans sa poche avant, alors le seul qui aurait pu le faire était- il attrapa son téléphone et entra le numéro dans sa liste de contacts et donna le nom de JM pour le moment. Ça pouvait être celui qui l'avait soigné ou ça pouvait être l'homme qui l'avait ramené à l'hôtel. Dans tout les cas, c'était quelqu'un lié au Decimo.

Basil déchiqueta le papier dans la douche et regarda les petits morceaux disparaître, puis bloqua son téléphone et alla sous l'eau. Ils l'avaient nettoyé mais même si ses vêtements avaient été remis rapidement, ils étaient plus ou moins mort et il se sentait sale de devoir les porter à nouveau.

En supposant que son patron ne lui demande pas son attention le matin, peut-être qu'il irait voir la ville et appellerait le numéro. Et si il le faisait, il ferait ça le lendemain.

. . .

La joie de Daemon attira l'attention de tout le monde. Son téléphone venait juste de sonner et après avoir jeter un coup d'oeil à l'écran, il accepta l'appel et mit le haut-parleur. ''Ici Sebastian.''

"Oh, hum, ciao. C'est Basil…"

''Oui. J'espère que vous êtes bien arrivé à votre chambre d'hôtel.''

''Oui, merci pour le trajet. C'était très gentil à vous.''

''Tsuna a demandé à ce que je m'assure de votre sécurité.'' Dit Daemon avec douceur.

Il y eu une longue pause. ''Le boss a mentionné qu'il s'attendait à ce que j'assiste à l'entraînement...''

Tsuna acquiesça.

''Je vois. Si vous me dites où vous êtes, je peux venir vous chercher.''

''Hum… Là tout de suite je suis près de la place appelé Pizzeria Schirra...''

''Oui, je connais. Je serais là bientôt.''

"Merci. Ciao."

''Ciao.'' Daemon termina l'appel et rangea son téléphone. ''Eh bien, eh bien.''

''Je dirais… un accès provisoire? Je suis très curieux de voir comment...''

Daemon acquiesça. ''Nous allons voir. Je vais revenir rapidement et ensuite revenir en temps que Brume.'' Il se métamorphosa en Sebastian et partit.

"Alors…"

''C'est bien.'' Dit Skull. ''Basil est censé aider pour t'en…traîner? Et c'est la première fois que nous en entendons parler? Sur le plan stratégique-''

''Nous avons besoin de le garder en déséquilibre.'' Dit Colonnello.

''Le séduire avec de la nourriture.'' Dit Tsuna.

''Le faire parler de lui.'' Ajouta Fon.

''Et si tout ça échoue, l'intimider.'' Déclara Reborn.

Roméo soupira. ''Ou un de nous pourrait essayer de le combattre pour que Tsuna ait une meilleure idée de ses compétences.''

Skull acquiesça. ''Tu peux faire ça.''

''Okay. J'ai dois préparer quelque chose, alors.'' Dit Tsuna, en commençant par la cuisine. ''C'est presque l'heure du déjeuner.'' Il sortit un peu de sauce du congélateur et la mit à décongeler dans une casserole, puis commença à faire de la pâte.

Roméo se dressa derrière lui et regarda par dessus son épaule.

''Si tu veux, peux-tu attraper les garnitures pour pizza? J'ai opté pour le stromboli.'' (Pizza roulée)

''Sûr, boss man.''

Ils travaillèrent ensemble dans un silence agréable et préparèrent tout pour le four. Ils venaient juste d'enfourner quand Basil fut escorté et abandonné à leurs tendres miséricorde. ''Ciao, Basil.'' Salua-t-il alors qu'il allait s'essuyer les mains sur un torchon de la cuisine. ''J'espère que tu as faim.''

"…Ciao. Faim?"

Tsuna lui lança un regard patient. ''C'est bientôt le déjeuner. Quand j'ai entendu que tu étais proche d'une pizzeria, ça m'a décidé sur quoi faire. Puis-je t'offrir quelque chose à boire?''

Daemon entra et alla directement au réfrigérateur. Il sortit deux canettes de Sprite et en tendit une à Tsuna, l'autre à Basil. Il en attrapa ensuite deux de plus et en tendit une a Roméo.

Basil regarda la canette dans ses mains. ''Merci.''

Tsuna ouvrit sa canette et en pris une gorgée. ''J'espère que tu vas bien.''

"Oh… Oui, merci."

''Romario et Soleil ont fait en sorte que tu sois soigné de cette petite altercation, au cas où tu te demandais.'' Au regard de la légère confusion sur le visage de Basil, il ajouta. ''Et Tempête a fait ce qu'il a pu pour tes vêtements. Ce n'était pas facile de séparer le sang du tissus, du moins c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.''

''… Je me demandais. Je dois les remercier.''

Tsuna sourit et fit un geste vers les tabourets de l'îlot, un indice pas si subtil. ''Donc, voici Foudre.'' Dit-il, en tapotant affectueusement le bras de Roméo. ''Et Brume. Et tu es le bienvenu pour m'appeler Tsuna.''

Basil sourit nerveusement pour une quelconque raison et inclina la tête. ''C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrez.'' Dit-il, puis se glissa sur un tabouret.

Tsuna attrapa celui d'à côté et prit une gorgée de plus de sa boisson. ''Alors comment c'est, d'être au CEDEF? Rien de classifié, je veux dire. Juste en général.''

''… Les gens sont gentils.''

Il détecta un peu de tension dans la voix de la Pluie mais il sourit chaleureusement. ''Reborn m'a dit que Lal Mirch travaillait là. Elle est gentille?''

''Oh oui mais stricte. Elle veut toujours que les gens fassent de leur mieux.'' Basil pinça les lèvres pendant un moment. ''Je pense qu'elle est secrètement un peu tendre.''

Tsuna sourit. ''Je pense que la plupart des gens ont un point faible. Reborn a un point faible pour-'' Il inclina la tête alors qu'une balle filait près de lui. ''Tu vas réparer ça!''

Reborn se moqua rudement et entra. ''Ne dis pas aux gens mes secrets. Et bien sûr que je vais réparer. Je ne suis pas un barbare.''

Il posa son soda et alla préparer un expresso pour son Soleil. ''Non, tu es juste trop élégant pour en être un.'' Répondit-il. ''Un jour, j'espère t'atteindre en splendeur vestimentaire.''

''Et puis l'ignorer?'' Contesta Reborn.

Tsuna lui tendit l'expresso avec un sourire. ''Bien sûr! J'aime les habits communs.'' Il retourna sur son tabouret et bu son soda.

Reborn secoua la tête tristement et sauta sur un tabouret, puis hocha la tête vers Roméo et Daemon, qui étaient appuyés sur le comptoir. ''Un jour...''

''J'ai ce besoin urgent de voir, à quoi tu ressemblerais dans un costume de shinigami, ou peut être de ninja.'' Reborn cligna des yeux vers lui et secoua à nouveau la tête. ''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour le déjeuner?''

"Stromboli."

Reborn huma joyeusement.

''Et oui, j'ai fais tes spéciaux. Toutes les bonnes choses. Un poivron entier, juste pour toi.''

Reborn fredonna à nouveau et prit une gorgée de sa boissons. ''Roulé ou…?''

Basil pendant ce temps, développait un grave regard confus et n'avait pas encore ouvert son soda.

''Roulé, oui.'' Il jeta un regard à l'horloge. ''Brume, veux-tu...''

Daemon acquiesça et alla appuyer sur un bouton discret près de la porte. Un carillon retentit dans toute la maison. Roméo commença à sortir les assiettes, les couverts, les serviettes et les verres. Au moment où tout le monde se rassemblait, la table était mise et Tsuna sortait le plat du four et le posa. Tout le monde se précipita pour attraper une assiette- Reborn avait un petit soleil dessiné sur la croûte -et s'assirent.

Son Soleil- ne peut se tromper avec la construction 'Soleil', qui 'mangeait' une illusion -n'attendit pas l'habituelle invitation et coupa son stromboli aussitôt qu'il l'eut. C'était probablement bien que Basil soit assis du même côté de la table, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de Reborn.

Le déjeuner se passa avec une conversation générique et décontractée et bientôt il y eut une rapide chaîne pour laver. Tsuna emmena Basil dans le salon et l'incita gentiment à jouer à un jeu vidéo, ignorant ses protestations de la manière la plus gentille possible. Ce fut seulement après une heure qu'il 'céda' et arrêta, c'est à ce moment-là que Roméo dit. ''Alors Basil, es-tu intéressé par un combat amical?''

La Pluie cligna des yeux comme un hibou, puis acquiesça. ''Bien sûr.''

''Super!'' Roméo se leva, attendit que Basil se lève, puis le pressa vers la salle d'entraînement avec tout les autres qui suivaient. Roméo montra à Basil où se changer. Le reste d'entre eux prirent place sur les bancs et attendirent.

Le combat s'arrêta approximativement une seconde après que cela ait commencé quand Roméo créa un bâton et la mâchoire de Basil tomba. ''Comment as-tu fais ça?''

Roméo haussa les épaules. ''C'est juste des flammes.''

"Oui, mais—"

Le sourcil de Roméo se haussa et il relâcha le bâton, puis le recréa. ''Ce n'est pas compliqué.'' Dit-il fadement.

Tsuna se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire.

''Tsuna m'a apprit comment faire.''

La tête de Basil se retourna pour le regarder, alors il acquiesça. Tsuna se leva assez longtemps pour créer un bâton lui-même, puis le relâcha et se rassit. Cela révèle un secret mais même si Basil le disait à cet homme, c'était la mauvaise arme. Juste parce que ses kunais étaient son arme principale ne signifiait pas qu'il n'en avait qu'une. Il était un avide lecteur de comics et de manga, après tout. Il était prêt à s'inspirer de n'importe quelle source.

"Alors…"

Basil se retourna brusquement vers Roméo et acquiesça. ''D'accord.'' Il sortit son arme et commença.

Tsuna regarda avec intérêt. Basil était doué mais il n'était pas un bon Arcobaleno. Roméo n'était pas un bon Arcobaleno mais il s'était entraîné avec eux assez longtemps pour certainement être de Qualité Varia et ne ferait que s'améliorer avec le temps. Il poussa Basil avec un calme délibéré, bloquant tout ce qu'il lui jetait et garda la Pluie autour des tapis comme si il possédait le garçon.

Quand Basil commença à avoir l'air assez fatigué pour perdre son contrôle musculaire, Tsuna toussa doucement. Roméo recula immédiatement jusqu'à ce que Basil s'arrête, puis relâcha son arme. ''Bon combat.''

Basil acquiesça, haletant. ''Oui, merci.''

''Calme toi.'' Ordonna Reborn. ''Et vu que nous sommes là, Pluie, Tempête, allez vous changer.''

Basil eut droit à une belle démonstration de deux artistes martiaux dansant autour de la pièce et remontant les murs alors qu'ils se heurtaient et là encore quand Tsuna et Skull y allèrent. Daemon couvrit Reborn d'une illusion assez longtemps pour effectuer un échange, afin que lui et 'Soleil' puissent avoir leur tour. Le seul d'entre eux qui ait montré des flammes était Roméo.

Après une douche et s'être habillés, ils se regroupèrent tous dans la cuisine à nouveau pour attendre le dîner. Tsuna sortit le wok géant et commença à préparer les ingrédients à faire sauter.

''Tu fais réellement toute la cuisiner?'' Demanda finalement Basil.

Tsuna leva les yeux assez longtemps pour sourire et dire. ''Ouaip.''

"Mais pourquoi?"

Il s'arrêta de couper et leva à nouveau les yeux, son sourire manquant. ''Ma mère m'a apprit à cuisiner. C'est la seule raison dont j'ai besoin.''

Skull brisa la tension en ramenant rapidement le cuiseur de riz.

Basil fut silencieux après ça. Il s'assied là et écouta le groupe parler entre eux et les regarda alors que Reborn essayait de voler les poivrons et Tsuna le planta plus d'une fois avant d'en pousser un vers lui et de prendre un couteau propre.

''Nous devons parler à propos de ton habitude de poignarder.'' Se plaignit Reborn avec humour avant de prendre son propre couteau et de couper une tranche pour la manger.

Tsuna ria et secoua la tête. ''Une mauvaise habitude en engendre une autre.''

''Oh, donc c'est ma faute, c'est ça?''

''Juste une observation, Reborn.'' Dit-il joyeusement, puis commença à cuisiner.

Ils mangèrent assez tôt et pas longtemps après ça 'Sebastian' arriva pour escorter Basil à l'hôtel. Basil commença à le voir et acquiesça. ''J'ai passé une agréable journée, Tsuna. Merci à tous.

Tsuna sourit. ''C'était super de t'avoir ici.'' La seconde où ils furent seuls, il expira et regarda ses gardiens.

''Je pense que tout s'est bien passé.'' Estima Fon. ''Il n'a jamais vraiment eu la chance d'avancer un agenda, il a vu certaines de nos compétences et je pense qu'il a sentit la bonne dynamique d'ici.''

''Et un meilleur sentiment envers Tsuna en particulier.'' Dit Daemon. ''Il était plutôt perplexe. Tsuna n'est pas comme il le pensait, pas comme cet homme l'avait décrit et pas basé sur la personnalité de l'homme.''

''Et bien il est délirant.'' Pointa Tsuna. ''Un des mes souvenirs les plus clairs de cet homme est qu'il m'envoie voler dans les airs à répétition, alors que je tremble de peur et il m'appelait son petit tuna.''

Skull fronça les sourcils. ''Il y avait un poisson en bois sur ta porte.''

Il acquiesça. ''Et j'étais trop petit pour l'enlever. En plus, je pense que ma mère l'aurait remarqué et aurait dit quelque chose.'' Il s'arrêta, se souvenant soudainement de quelque chose. ''Le truc de Viper… heu… ce que les bracelets de cheville empêchent.''

''Morvoracle.'' Dit Reborn.

"Ouais, ça."

''Il ne l'a pas encore essayé.'' Dit Daemon. ''Mais je vois où tu veux en venir.''

''Il va devenir terriblement méfiant si il essaie et qu'il ne peux trouver aucun de nous, pour forcer une confrontation précoce pour les anneaux.'' Dit Colonnello.

''Donc, les bracelets on les enlève? Ou pas? Parce que les gars vous n'avez pas de noms. Va-t-il le faire avec une image ou un nom ou…?''

Daemon et Reborn échangèrent un regard. ''Pour autant que je sache.'' Dit doucement Daemon. ''C'est par image ou concept, pas un nom spécifique.''

''Tu penses que ça pourrait trouver mon clone?'' Demanda Reborn.

Daemon haussa les épaules impuissant. ''Je n'en ai aucune idée.''

''Est-ce que nous nous soucions vraiment de savoir si ils réalisent qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous traquer comme ça? Les protections des deux maisons bloquent déjà ce genre de chose. Nous n'avons pas vraiment besoin de la quitter à part pour les courses, ce qui peut être fait par une construction. Si ils ont des espions dehors- des membre de bas niveau -ils ne nous verrons pas sortir de toute façon. Aucun d'eux n'a vu l'un de nous.'' Il s'arrêta. ''A moins que Viper puisse prendre des images du cerveau de Basil sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.''

Il se souvenait de Levi et son trio d'homme qui poursuivait Lambo. Viper les avait probablement aidé, même si ils n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir avec certitude. Ce qui le dérangeait à propos de la répétition de l'idée que cet homme vienne à la rescousse de quelque manière que ce soit. ''Okay, nous les gardons. Quand l'avis sera remis et que les Cervello auront décidés du lieu et du premier combat, Basil pourra être pris pour le livrer. Nous n'avons pas à respecter leurs règles.''

Tous ses gardiens acquiescèrent.

. . .

Basil en avait marre de son boss. Bien que cela ne soit jamais arrivé en sa présence, son boss avait l'habitude de divaguer quand il était seul mais ne semblait pas prendre en compte que les murs avaient des oreilles. Son patron, apparemment, était totalement déconcerté par son manque de temps avec Tsuna. Pour une raison quelconque, l'homme s'attendait à ce que son fils veuille passer du temps avec lui, l'admirant et demandant un entraînement avec impatience.

'Pourquoi?' Se demanda-t-il. Tsuna avait, à tous égards, vu pour la dernière fois Iemitsu quand il avait trois ans? Il avait commencé à comprendre le rire méprisant lors de sa dernière visite. 'Il n'avait même pas passé beaucoup de temps avec ses trois autres fils et ils ne vivaient pas dans un autre pays comme Tsuna à l'origine. C'est comme si il était marié à son travail. Il passe plus de temps avec _moi_ et maintenant je pense que c'est un peu effrayant.

Un coup sec vint à sa porte, qui fut ensuite ouverte.

'Merci de respecter ma vie privée.' Pensa-t-il en colère.

"Basil!"

"Oui, monsieur?"

''Les ordres sont arrivés. La Bataille est confirmée. Je vais avoir besoin que tu livres ça-'' Iemitsu lui montra un rouleau. ''-à mon petit tuna, avec ça-'' Il montra un second rouleau. ''-avec des informations à propos du lieu, divers autres détails, des trucs comme ça.''

Il s'avança pour accepter les rouleaux avec un hochement de tête, puis passa devant son boss et quitta la suite aussi rapidement que possible, prétendant ne pas entendre les mots dit après lui. Il sortit de l'hôtel et se précipita dans les différentes ruelles jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la même pizzeria, puis sortit son téléphone.

. . .

Tsuna regarda le premier rouleau avec des yeux blasés. Il était bien conscient du fait que Xanxus avait été le seul à dicter son contenu et avait placé un sceau de Flamme de Ciel au-dessus. Nono était actuellement dans le Gola Mosca et Mammon était ennuyé que son morvoracle soit bloqué pour une raison quelconque. Il posa le rouleau sur le côté et déroula le second.

Il ria presque; le lieu était une école. Les combats commenceraient dans trois jours. Alors que Basil était assis là, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Daemon, pensant. 'Je suppose qu'une prévision météo va arriver.'

Il eut un léger hochement de tête en réponse.

''Je peux seulement assumer qu'il y aura beaucoup d'illusionnistes au travail.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?'' Demanda Basil.

Il lui tendit le second rouleau. ''Les combats vont être assez destructeurs. Si ce sont des combats par types de flammes, je dois me demander exactement à quoi nous serons confronté et à quel seront les dégâts causés à l'école. Je comprends qu'ils ne peuvent pas simplement prendre un bâtiment approprié pendant quelques jours mais… bon peu importe. C'est une installation civile, alors j'espère qu'ils vont réparer tous ee qui sera cassé.''

Basil termina de lire le rouleau et acquiesça, puis le redonna avec un regard réfléchit.

''Malheureusement, nous allons voler à l'aveugle à la première bataille.'' Dit Reborn. ''Nous allons fouiller l'école entière pour que nous puissions savoir à quoi nous attendre en terme de dispositions.''

''Tu ne vas pas à l'école?'' Demanda Basil.

Tsuna secoua la tête. ''Nous avons des tuteurs. Ça attirait trop l'attention d'avoir des sextuplés dans une école publique.''

Basil secoua la tête. '' Comment as-tu su que tu était un Ciel?''

''Je suis tombé d'un arbre.''

"Hein?"

''Alors que je tombais, mes mains se sont couvertes de flammes, non pas que ça m'a fait du bien. Frapper le sol fait mal.'' Il haussa les épaules. ''Mais je les ai vu et j'ai continué d'essayer de les faire revenir. Tu dois savoir aussi bien que quiconque ce que la résolution peut accomplir. Mais savoir que j'étais un Ciel? C'est venu plus tard. Je me suis entraîné et ça m'a facilité l'utilisation des mêmes méthodes pour entraîner les autres.''

''Mais… Est-ce que tu dis que tu peux déjà entrer en Mode de Dernière Volonté?''

Tsuna se concentra et sentit le changement dans ses yeux et sentit le changement dans ses yeux et put voir les flammes danser sur son front. Il agita une main à travers elles et se concentra aussi sur l'anneau du Ciel. ''Oui.'' Puis relâcha tout.

Basil avait de nouveau l'air confus. Il atteint sa poche et en enleva une petite boîte que Tsuna reconnu comme conteneur de Pilules de Dernière Volonté. ''J'ai besoin de ça.''

''Des drogues?'' Dit Roméo, son nez retroussé.

''Hum, pas exactement. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment elles sont faites, juste que les Vongola l'ont développées.''

''Foudre?'' Il l'invita. N'étant pas un Arcobaleno ou d'une centaine d'année, Roméo était un meilleur test de la méthodologie de Tsuna.

Roméo acquiesça et bien que cela lui pris plus de temps pour invoquer la résolution nécessaire (et parce qu'il n'avait pas une tétine pour que son corps agisse comme un conducteur de flamme), il était toujours capable d'entrer en Mode de Dernière Volonté et mettre ses mains dans le feu. Il les relâcha quelques minutes plus tard mais il était visiblement fatigué.

Basil rangea le contenant et s'effondra. ''Peux- tu m'appendre à faire ça? S'il-te-plaît?''

Tsuna sourit chaleureusement. ''Je peux certainement essayer.''

. . .

PS: j'ai une question vous souhaitez avoir le petit one shot avec le dernier chapitre ou attendre le lundi suivant ?

Et voilà pour le chapitre 11, plus qu'un chapitre avant la fin! Ça passe vite mine de rien ^^ Alors que pensé vous de ce chapitre? Franchement salaud le Iemitsu envers Basil, en même temps quand tu vois se qu'il a fait à Tsuna... bref, je vous dis à Lundi prochain pour le dernier chapitre et à Mercredi pour la suite de Soulless et **à Samedi prochain pour Another Path car nous avons décidé de poster toutes les 2 semaines! Car j'avance dans ma traduction, justement avant de posté j'ai terminé le chapitre 11** ^^ Ciao~


	12. 2015-2029

Auteur : Shivani

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Shivani qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt pour sa Review.

Merci à: Akayui, Amnesia Riku, Anonimo XD, ao no oni, Asunaforever3, Audragon, Barukku Iris, Blaze hale, Ciel Saynen, Cosmos Asma, DaPowaOfNeo, Deponia, Ezriett, Gol-D Lymne, HannaMika, Hebihime, kedy ichyo, Kiriho, lobalunallena, LolitaUp, Lynnah O'Crazy, mahon5971, Mangetsuko, marjo1607, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedBloodAlice, tenshi-sakura-love, Tsuki Banritt, Walarisse et yaoi-chan-poowa pour avoir mis en favoris et Follow.

Bonne lecture ~

Chapitre 12 : 2015-2029

Basil emménagea avec eux pendant cette durée. Tsuna l'emmena dans une des salles d'entraînement et s'installa sur le tatami. Il lui fit faire les mêmes exercices qu'avec Dino et Roméo. Basil semblait préoccupé par le fait qu'il prenait du temps à Tsuna qu'il pourrait utiliser pour s'entraîner mais il dit simplement. ''Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. C'est à propos de toi pour le moment et te ruminer ça va seulement rendre les choses plus dures.''

Malheureusement pour Basil, il avait été aussi endoctriné par des méthodes raccourcies. Il lui fallu quelques heures pour allumer ses flammes sur son anneau et son expression montrait clairement à quel point ça le dérangeait. Tsuna avait du lui rappeler de laisser couler pour le moment et se concentrer sur l'exercice. ''Considère que c'est un exercice de méditation si tu veux.'' Il s'expliqua. ''Oublies tout le reste pour le moment. Fais en sorte que ta résolution fasse danser tes flammes sur l'anneau.''

Quand il le réussit finalement, il expira en un bruit, seulement son visage tomba quand les flammes disparurent.

''Ce n'est pas rare.'' Dit Tsuna. ''Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux obtenir et allumer comme un interrupteur au début. Tu dois le gagner, pour prouver ta résolution. Alors, si tu t'entraînes au moins une heure par jour, peut-être avant d'aller au lit. Okay? Quand tu pourras le faire de manière fiable, nous pourrons parler de la prochaine étape. Pour le moment, allons t'installer dans une chambre.''

Le jour venu, ils savaient déjà que ce serait le Combat de la Pluie. Une combinaison de météo et l'intervention de Daemon. La prévision, si c'était exact, dicterait le Combat de la Foudre en second, en théorie. Le Combat de la Pluie se tenait en intérieur mais les information de Daemon montrait le toit de l'un des plus grands bâtiments du campus.

'Sebastian' les conduisit tous à l'école et attendit à la voiture alors que Tsuna, ses hommes et Basil se préparaient à rencontrer les Cervello. Romario était présent comme 'Soleil' pour que Reborn puisse être lui-même et Dino se faisait passer pour l'un de leurs supposés entraîneurs. Tous deux portaient une boucle d'oreille créées par Daemon pour l'événement.

''Nous sommes les Cervello.'' Dit une des femmes. Elles ressemblaient exactement à ce que pensait Tsuna; des cheveux mi-long rose pale, le teint bronzé, des vêtements discutables et des masques noirs avec des yeux écrans blanc. Et des imperméables, bien sûr. Étant donné que les Cervello était une organisation d'illusionniste en général, ça faisait sens qu'elles aient l'air identique. Ils avaient déjà remarqué que les autres membres de l'organisation étaient discrets pour garder les civils ignorants et hors de portée.

''Le Combat de ce soir seront les anneaux de la Pluie. S'il-vous-plaît, continuez le long du chemin balisé vers l'arène que nous avons préparées.'' Elle fit un geste vers un ruban bleu et puis vers l'autre.

Tsuna et Reborn échangèrent un regard, puis suivirent le chemin, ce qui les guidèrent bien vers le toit. Le toit en lui-même comportait des sections surélevées sur chaque côtés avec des conduits qui dépassaient et une clôture à mailles tendues sur les trois côtés ouverts. Tsuna suspectait que les étudiants avaient l'habitude d'utiliser cet espace pour passer du temps ou manger dehors les beaux jours, contrairement à ce qu'il se passait dans son école à Namimori.

La Varia était déjà rassemblé sur l'une des sections surélevées alors il guida son groupe vers une autre et monta. Xanxus ricana quand Tsuna se tourna pour leur faire face mais il l'ignora.

Malheureusement, Iemitsu était présent et sur leur marche. ''Mon petit tuna fish!'' Cria-t-il.

Tsuna essaya très fort de ne pas grimacer. Il était reconnaissant que ses gardiens protègent ses côtés et son dos.

Heureusement une des Cervello commença à parler. ''Merci de vous être rassemblés. Je vais maintenant vous expliquer les conditions pour le Combat de la Pluie. Les pièces sous le toit sont inondées et le toit lui-même est soumis à une instabilité induite. Plus le combat durera plus le sol s'effondrera. Si le combat dépasse quinze minutes, il y aura une complication mortelle supplémentaire dans l'eau.''

L'autre dit. ''Gardiens de la Pluie, s'il-vous-plaît approchez pour que vos anneaux soient vérifiés.''

Alors qu'ils le faisaient, la première dit. ''Ceux d'entre vous qui regarderont seront gardés derrière des lasers à déclenchement infrarouge. S'il-vous-plaît ne tentez pas de les traverser à moins que vous souhaitiez mourir. Il seront en vigueur pendant tout le combat.''

''Les anneaux ont été vérifiés et seront portés autour du cou comme demandé.'' Dit la deuxième, puis acquiesça vers son alter ego. Alors que l'une d'elle sautait et se posait sur le toit suivant. ''Porteur de la Pluie, Superbi Squalo contre Pluie- commencez!''

''Quel genre de déchet se nomme Pluie?'' Squalo ouvrit son bras, entraînant son épée.

Colonnello répondit avec un flot de flammes qui gelèrent Squalo dans ses traces avec une couche de glace formée par la pluie qui avait trempé l'homme, puis s'élança, des lames se formant dans chaque mains. Une épée tomba pour couper la fausse main de Squalo et l'a relâcha. L'autre attaqua avec précision la nuque de Squalo, ce qui brisa la glace autour de la tête de Squalo. Sa main gauche se leva un moment et puis il sauta en arrière et relâcha une seconde vague de flammes pour fermer la plaie ouverte.

Tsuna cligna des yeux. ''Punaise.'' Murmura-t-il.

Colonnello brandit la demi-bague qu'il avait arrachée.

Les deux Cervello hésitèrent un moment, puis l'une dit. ''Euh, le vainqueur du Combat de l'anneau de la Pluie est Pluie, pour Tsunayoshi Sawada. Demain soir le combat sera entre les Gardiens de la Foudre, et commencera approximativement à minuit. Arrivez s'il-vous-plaît pour onze heures pour que nous puissions tous nous réunir et que le champ de bataille puisse être expliqué.''

Reborn, portant une paire de lunettes-Léon, murmura. ''Le terrain s'effondre. Je suggère que nous partions.''

Daemon leur indiqua: _Je vais distraire cet homme. Allons-y._

Tsuna s'avança immédiatement et descendit, se rapprocha du bord de la marche et se dirigea vers la porte, ses gardiens et leur 'entraîneur' le suivant immédiatement. Basil prit un moment pour se familiariser avec le programme mais ils partirent sans problème et retournèrent rapidement dans la voiture.

''C'était génial.'' Dit Tsuna à la seconde ou Daemon donna son feu vert. ''Tu as complètement vaincu ce gars.''

Colonnello sourit. ''Je me demande combien de temps ça va prendre pour que sa main soit ré-attachée.''

Daemon ria bizarrement mais resta silencieux autrement. Ils se rassemblèrent dans la cuisine une fois de retour à la maison et prirent un chocolat chaud, puis se séparèrent pour la nuit. Ou du moins, c'est ce que pensait Basil. Une fois qu'il fut au lit , ils tinrent une réunion dans le bureau secondaire de Tsuna.

''Lussuria a fait de son mieux pour soigner le bras de Squalo.'' Rapporta Daemon. ''Mais vu où il a été coupé cette fois, sa prothèse main-épée va devoir être retravaillée avant d'être ré-attachée.''

''Et il va probablement devoir se restreindre à cause de ça.'' Dit Colonnello.

Daemon acquiesça. ''Probablement. Xanxus était en colère, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Ses hommes sont un peu abasourdis et se demandent si ils ont tous inhalés quelque chose d'hallucinogène. Xanxus leur a ordonné à tous de prendre ça plus au sérieux. Ils sont irrités de ne pas pouvoir nous espionner directement, comme vous le savez déjà mais ils supposent -et supposent toujours- que ce n'est pas 'Brume' qui est derrière ce blocage. Ils supposent aussi que ce qui a été fait pour nous rendre plus qualifiés, ou du moins pour cacher nos faiblesses.''

''Eh bien, qu'as-tu vu par rapport au terrain de mon combat?'' Demanda Roméo.

''Les Cervello l'appellent le Circuit électrique. Il sera placé au sommet de la tour de l'horloge de l'école. Essentiellement, le sol est fait de matériaux conducteurs spéciaux, sur lequel se trouve une bande de fils conducteurs pour disperser l'électricité de la foudre frappant sept paratonnerres sur le terrain. La façon dont il est mit en place amplifie les attaques de plusieurs fois la puissance d'origine.''

Roméo acquiesça et baissa les yeux. ''Eh bien, se faire toucher n'est pas un problème. Pas avec l'électricité, en tout cas, pas après l'enfer que vous m'avez fait vivre les gars.''

Tsuna sourit innocemment.

''Vu qu'il est supposé y avoir un orage, avec une forte pluie, je pense que Levi va déployer ses paraboles et tenter de me faire frire. Bien que…'' Roméo se mordit la lèvre. ''Il peut les utiliser comme bâton aussi. Okay, donc, si il utilise ce dernier, je pourrais les trancher avec le mien.''

Tsuna acquiesça. Le bâton de Roméo pouvait avoir des lames à la fin mais aussi sur toute la longueur. Comme l'arme était formée de ses propres flammes, les côtés aiguisés ne le blessait pas et ne se formait pas sous sa prise, de toute façon.

''Si c'est le premier, je peux faire le tour télescopique de Sora pour décrocher les objets ou les frapper. Et si il est vraiment stupide, je peux essayer d'attacher une ligne de flamme sur lui et rediriger tous les éclairs sur lui.'' Roméo lança un coup d'oeil à Daemon.

Daemon fut ailleurs pendant un moment, puis dit. ''Ils ne discutent pas du combat à venir. Si ils le font, je t'en informerais immédiatement pour que le plan soit ajusté.''

''J'apprécie. Une fois ses armes hors d'usage, c'est le moment pour les arts martiaux à la fin, à moins qu'il décide de d'apporter des armes de secours ou d'utiliser ses flammes directement.''

''Tu vas essayer de retenir une charge et de la disperser via le touché.'' Dit Fon.

''Ou par ton bâton.'' Ajouta Skull.

''Tu pourrais essayer de le mettre hors jeu en quelque chose de… diffus.'' Suggéra Tsuna.

"Hein?"

''Comme trébucher sur un fils ou deux avant que le combat ne commence.'' Dit-il. ''Juste un peu de feinte. Ou agir un peu vaguement. Quelque chose pour lui faire baisser sa garde après avoir vu Colonnello en action.''

Roméo acquiesça, puis eu un sourire bizarre sur le visage. ''C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas utiliser la Force de Foudre comme le Côté Noir.''

Dino ria, toussa et essaya un rire plus viril. ''Alors continue de travailler sur ça. Qui sait? Tu seras peut-être capable de le faire avec assez d'effort.''

''Peut-être. Okay. Je suis fatigué, alors allons-y.'' Dit Roméo.

. . .

''Le Combat de ce soir sera pour les anneaux de la Foudre.'' Commença une Cervello. ''S'il-vous-plaît continuez le long du chemin balisé jusqu'à l'arène que nous avons préparée.'' Elle fit un geste vers un ruban vert et puis vers l'autre.

''Est-ce qu'elles ont mémorisées ce baratin?'' Murmura Skull.

Ils se retrouvèrent exactement où ils pensaient, au sommet de la tour de l'horloge et l'espace était plus large qu'il n'y paraissait au sol. Et ça leur pris une demi-heure de marche pour s'y rendre.

''Merci de vous êtes réunis. Je vais maintenant vous expliquer les conditions pour le Combat de la Foudre.''

Tsuna l'écouta et regarda l'arène. Il semblait presque identique à celui de ses souvenirs. Le ciel au-dessus bouillait avec des nuages et des éclairs les traversaient alors que la pluie tombait. C'était assez lourd pour qu'ils portent tous des imperméables à capuche. De l'autre côté se trouvait la Varia et tous avait une expression plate, bien que Xanxus essayait de paraître ennuyé.

Il se demandait si la chaise que l'homme utilisait toujours était réelle ou si c'était une construction et si elle était réelle, qui était le pauvre bâtard qui devait la transporter pour que Xanxus puisse s'asseoir, légèrement incliné, avec une jambe par dessus l'autre et sa tête appuyée contre une main. C'était presque, mais pas aussi mauvais, que la pose indolente des jarls dans Skyrim.

''Gardiens de la Foudre, s'il-vous-plaît avancez pour que les anneaux soient vérifiés.''

Il grimaça presque une fois de plus quand cet homme fit irruption sur la scène et s'est précipité vers leur zone d'observation, mais il savait que Daemon le garderait assez éloigné pour que cela n'est pas d'importance. 'Bla bla bla, restez derrière les lasers de la mort.' Il se tourna vers Reborn, qui était perché sur l'épaule de Dino et murmura à son oreille. ''Est-ce que cette stupide cage est fermée au sommet?''

''Nous parlerons de ça plus tard.'' Murmura Reborn sans bouger les lèvres.

''Les anneaux ont été vérifiés et seront portés autour du cou comme demandé.'' Dit une Cervello, puis sauta vers son alter ego. ''Porteur de Foudre, Levi-a-than contre Foudre- commencez!''

Roméo enleva son imperméable et le suspendit à une saillie, fit un pas en avant et monta sur le sol de l'arène et trébucha promptement sur l'un des fils. Il soupira tristement, fixa le ciel déchaîné et sortit un petit bâton vert de sa poche. Personne ne savait qu'il était fabriqué à partir de flammes. Il se remit en marche, allongeant le manche en quelque chose de beaucoup plus long, ce qui semblait n'avoir aucune logique, puis le secoua légèrement, ce qui le fit trébucher à nouveau. Les côtés étaient apparut en forme de parapluie, ce qu'il tenait au-dessus de sa tête.

Levi envoya un regard foudroyant à Roméo et atteint deux de ses paraboles du harnais qu'il portait.

''Le temps est un peu délicat aujourd'hui.'' Commença Roméo, regardant le ciel douteusement, puis baissa les yeux quand la foudre frappa l'une des tours et envoya des craquements d'électricité le long de la toile métallique.

''Oh mon Dieu, je combats un idiot.'' Se plaignit Levi.

Ce que Levi ne vit pas était la fine ligne de Flammes de Foudre verte foncé s'étendre du bout de 'l'ombrelle' de Roméo pour serpenter sur le 'sol' et s'entourer autour de sa jambe. Le craquement de l'électricité et la sévérité de la pluie la cachait de la plupart des regards.

''De quoi tu te plains~!'' Chantonna Lussuria. ''Descends ce déchet! Mais restes loin de son visage. Je le veux pour ma collection!''

''J'espère que ça ne blessera pas trop mon jardin.'' Réfléchit Roméo juste assez fort pour être entendu par delà la tempête. ''Trop d'eau est mauvais pour mes plantes.''

Xanxus relâcha une pointe d'intention de meurtre, qui fit que Levi lança rapidement deux parabole qu'il tenait en l'air, suivies par les autres.

Roméo se retourna vers Tsuna. ''Penses-tu qu'elles iront bien?'' Demanda-t-il alors que la foudre retentissait en un crack à l'oreille et frappa la parabole.

''Tu es fini, imbécile.

Le pouvoir s'accumula, magnifié et le tira sur Roméo en un éclat de lumière. Quand ça s'estompa, Levi était sur le dos. Roméo relâcha son 'parapluie' et se dirigea vers lui, faisant semblant d'éviter les fils, puis s'accroupit pour enlever l'anneau du cou de l'homme. Alors qu'il se relevait, il dit. ''Il ne semble pas avoir de pouls. Je pense que son cœur s'est arrêté. Mais si il recommence dans les quatre à six prochaines minutes, il devrait s'en remettre. En assumant qu'il ne soit pas dans le coma, qu'il ait le cerveau mort, paralysé, hum…'' Il haussa les épaules et marcha un peu plus loin.

Les Cervello hésitèrent encore une minute entière avant que l'une d'elles ne saute pour vérifier la réclamation de Roméo. ''Le gagnant du Combat pour l'Anneau de la Foudre est Foudre, pour Tsunayoshi Sawada. Le combat de demain soir sera entre les Gardiens du Brouillard, qui commencera approximativement vers minuit. Arrivez s'il-vous-plaît à onze heures pour que nous puissions nous réunir et expliquer le terrain.''

Reborn, portant à nouveau ses lunettes-Léon, tapa l'épaule de Tsuna et ils s'en allèrent. Il pouvait entendre Lussuria s'agiter nerveusement en arrière plan. Ils furent assez rapidement en voiture et s'en allèrent, Iemitsu une fois de plus laissé derrière.

Tsuna regarda sa Foudre avec amusement.

''J'ai pris ce que tu as dis à coeur et ai décidé d'ouvrir avec quelque chose de non orthodoxe.'' Dit Roméo. ''J'ai pensé que je pourrais toujours retourner sur l'idée originale si nécessaire. Choquant-'' Il sourit. ''-ça a fonctionné.''

Il ria comme un fou et acquiesça. ''Je suis très impressionné. Tu as fait comme si c'était une pure coïncidence que tu ait gagné.''

''Tout était parfaitement légal.'' Dit joyeusement Roméo.

''Ta tactique était magistrale.'' Dit Basil. ''Même si je ne suis pas entièrement sûr de ce que tu as fait.''

Roméo tourna son sourire vers la Pluie. ''J'ai étiré un fil de mes propres flammes de mon parapluie vers Levi et je l'ai laissé prendre le coup de son attaque sur moi.''

Ce fut une fois à la maison, qu'ils prirent encore du chocolat chaud, une douche bien chaude et allèrent au lit.

. . .

''Le Combat de ce soir sera pour l'anneau du Brouillard.'' Commença une Cervello. ''S'il-vous-plaît continuez le long du chemin balisé jusqu'à l'arène que nous avons préparée.'' Elle fit un geste vers un ruban indigo et puis vers l'autre.

''C'est presque comme le Groundhog Day (le jour de la marmotte) mais sans le même niveau de comédie.'' Chuchota Skull.

Tsuna ricana et passa un bras autour des épaules de son nuage en une sorte de câlin viril alors qu'ils continuaient le long du chemin marqué. Ils finirent dans le gymnase de l'école. Daemon leur avait promis avant qu'ils ne quittent la maison, qu'aucun d'entre eux ne seraient attrapés par une illusion, car il les protégerait personnellement. Le plus qu'ils verraient serait des versions aqueuses et transparentes. Étant donné que Tsuna se rappelait toujours à quel point il s'était sentit mal la première fois après avoir été pris au piège, cette garantie était plus que bienvenue.

Il échappa à l'explication du terrain et regarda à un point de la localisation de la Varia mais d'une telle manière qu'il pouvait les observer. Xanxus était encore sur son trône, comme un jarl en position et avait du mal à avoir un comportement ennuyé comme la nuit précédente. Gola Mosca était là comme une présence imminente avec Mammon perché sur sa main. Cela amena Tsuna à se demander à quel point le Vongola Nono était au courant des événements qui se déroulaient autour de lui ou si il était dans un état comateux dans son rôle de batterie.

S'il s'en souvenait, il demanderait à ses amis.

''Gardiens du Brouillard, veuillez avancer pour que vos anneaux soient vérifiés.''

'Lasers, bla bla bla. Tout ça tomberait si j'utilisais mon anneau de Terre pour nous propulser vers le haut et le côté, hors de portée des explosifs. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions dans une cage d'explosifs, juste sur une plate-forme.'

''Les anneaux ont été vérifiés et seront portés autour du cou comme requis.'' Dit une Cervello, puis sauta en arrière avec son alter ego. ''Porteur du Brouillard, Esper Mammon contre Brume- commencez!''

Daemon fit quelque pas avant de s'arrêter.

Mammon regarda la figure pas si imposante de son opposant et flotta pour être au même niveau.

Daemon bailla, levant une main élégante pour le couvrir. ''Comptes-tu commencer ou dois-je commencer?''

Tsuna les regardait alors que des tentacules sortaient de la capuche de Mammon et foncèrent vers sa Brume pour l'entourer. Il remarqua aussi, même si personne d'autre ne l'avait vu, que l'anneau autour du cou de Mammon disparaissait au même moment et était remplacé par une copie.

''Hein.'' Dit un différent Daemon sur le côté. ''Mon adversaire a apparemment un fétichisme pour les pornos a tentacules. Plus pervers que je ne l'espérait. Es-tu par hasard un fan de Lovecraft?''

Les tentacules disparurent et Mammon dit. ''Oh bien. Tu n'es pas complètement faible.''

Daemon ria bizarrement, laissant son rire résonner dans l'acoustique merveilleuse qu'offrait le gymnase. ''Samsara est une chose merveilleuse.''

Mammon tiqua.''

''A mon tour, je crois.'' Dit Daemon, puis pointa négligemment rien en particulier.

L'eau inonda la zone, ce qui n'aurait aucun sens pour la plupart sauf que Tsuna savait exactement pourquoi Daemon l'avait fait, se souvenant à nouveau d'un ancien combat. Une trombe d'eau fut lancée et se dirigea vers l'Arcobaleno.

Ce fut rapidement contré par de la glace, qui gela Daemon jusqu'à la taille. Mammon se donna un air de suffisance alors qu'il flottait avec l'aide de Fantasma. ''L'art de l'illusion est de prendre le contrôle de la perception des gens- c'est à dire, d'infiltrer le cerveau qui gouverne les cinq sens. Plus les compétence de l'illusionniste sont grande, plus l'infiltration est complète.

''Le taux de succès d'une illusion est aussi élevé et ça surpasse la réalité. De plus,dans le cas de l'illusionniste, si leurs illusions sont contrées avec succès avec une illusion, ça veut dire que le contrôle sur leur propre perception leur sera complètement prise. Comment c'est?L'abominable pouvoir des Arcobaleno. Peut importe ce que tu as à l'esprit, c'est déjà trop tard, parce que tu réside déjà dans mon monde d'illusions.''

Daemon ria à nouveau. ''Merci pour le petit séminaire.'' Dit-il avec moquerie. ''C'était très gentil à toi. Il y a seulement un petit problème avec ça.''

"Oh?"

Cinquante copies de Daemon apparurent dans la pièce et la toute dernière d'entre elles tenait une chaîne avec un demi-anneau s'y balançant. ''Tu as été piégé dans mon illusion depuis tout ce temps.''

Mammon renifla. ''Ne soit pas stupide.'' Dit-il et leva la main jusqu'à son cou, puis s'arrêta. La chaîne était partie avec l'anneau.

L'armée de Daemon sourit. ''Comme je l'est dit, samsara est une chose merveilleuse. Tu n'es qu'un enfant comparé à moi.'' Ils parlaient à l'unisson. ''Oh, je n'avais pas l'intention de faire un jeu de mot. Tu m'excuseras pour ça.''

Tsuna repéra encore un autre Daemon, celui qui surgit près d'une Cervello, celui qui tenait l'anneau Vongola du Brouillard complet. ''Je crois que c'est une preuve suffisante?'' Dit-il.

Après un rapide examen, une Cervello dit. ''Le gagnant du Combat pour l'Anneau du Brouillard est Brume, pour Tsunayoshi Sawada. Le combat de demain soir sera entre les Gardiens du Nuage, qui commencera approximativement vers minuit. Arrivez s'il-vous-plaît à onze heures pour que nous puissions nous réunir et expliquer le terrain.''

Le réunion habituelle se tint après un chocolat chaud et que Basil soit allé au lit.

Tsuna se mit finalement à rire.

''Tu sembles avoir pris la mauvaise habitude de Sora pour les jeux de mots.'' Dit Reborn avec un regard espiègle. ''Mais utiliser la conviction de Viper que nous vivions les même vies sans fin contre lui était une bonne idée.''

''Oui, eh bien, ils crisent là-bas.'' Dit Daemon. ''Je pense que Viper pourrait traverser une crise existentielle en ce moment même. Mais, du bon côté, vu que le Nuage est le suivant, nous pouvons en finir avec cette farce de compétition. Je surveille de très près Gola Mosca et nous ferons le changement et j'encourage l'offre de Byakuran.''

Tsuna craqua de nouveau. ''Tu l'as fait avant moi!'' Cria-t-il.

Les sourcils de Daemon se froncèrent. ''Quoi?''

''Tu as utilisé un terme de Naruto avant que je le fasse. Je continue de vouloir appeler nos flammes, chakra mais je me suis toujours rattrapé à temps.''

''Oh…'' Daemon eu presque l'air embarrassé. '' _Dans tous les cas_...Skull peut faire tout ce qu'il a besoin de faire sans peur que quelqu'un d'important ne meurt. Et je peux voler les autres demi-anneaux pendant que ça se passe.''

''Une fois que nous aurons exposé sa traîtrise, il appellera ses autres troupes.'' Dit Fon en regardant Dino.

''Je vais préparer mes gars et Byakuran le fera aussi.''

''Au moins pour ce combat nous ne serons pas dans ces cages.'' Dit Tsuna.

''Non, je serais celui en cage.'' Dit Skull boudant.

''Est-ce vraiment différent de ce que tu faisais quand tu faisais des cascades en moto, défiant la mort dans une cage?'' Rétorqua-t-il.

''Je suppose que non. Ce sera plus spacieux, en tout cas.''

. . .

''Le Combat de ce soir, sera pour les anneaux du Nuage.'' Commença une Cervello. ''S'il-vous-plaît continuez le long du chemin balisé jusqu'à l'arène que nous avons préparée.'' Elle fit un geste vers un ruban mauve et puis vers l'autre.

''Sérieusement, ça devient embarrassant.'' Se plaignit Skull. Sa poche commença à bouger et il mit la main à l'intérieur. Le mouvement s'arrêta.

Ils finirent par se retrouver dans l'un des terrains de sport. Il était entouré par des barbelés attaché à des poteaux, des mitrailleuses et le sol était altéré par de nombreuses mines, comme confirmé par les espions de Daemon.

''Gardiens du Nuage, s'il-vous-plaît, avancez-vous pour que vos anneaux soient vérifiés.''

Tsuna donna à Skull un câlin chaleureux et lâcha son Nuage pour qu'il puisse aller à la rencontre d'une des Cervello. ''Cela devrait être intéressant.'' Murmura Tsuna alors ses autres gardiens se plaçaient autour de lui à nouveau. Cet homme était en train de jacasser quelque part en arrière plan, juste comme une pièce sans importance du décor pour le moment.

''Les anneaux ont été vérifiés et seront portés autour du cou comme requis.'' Dit une Cervello, puis sauta en arrière avec son alter ego. ''Porteurs du Nuage, Gola Mosca contre Nuage- commencez!''

Gola Mosca 'expira' de la vapeur et leva un bras, puis tira sur Nuage. Skull évita et piétina le sol aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Des ondes de chocs se déclenchèrent dans toutes les directions et les mines commencèrent à exploser comme du pop-corn en une réaction en chaîne qui détruisirent le terrain en entier et détruisirent même une partie de la clôture. Les mitrailleuses frappèrent le sol et s'emballèrent, faisant voler des balles partout dans un désordre sans coordination qui déchirèrent les plaque en métal de Gola Mosca.

''Nooon, Bun-kun!'' Cria Skull alors qu'un lapin sortait de sa poche. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il brandissait un couteau à cran dans une patte, qui s'ouvrait avec une petite encoche, puis se multiplia au-delà de l'imagination et commença une ruée.

Tsuna se tint à Daemon et se moquait stupidement, à peine capable de tenir debout tout seul. Le reste de ses gardiens ne s'en sortait pas beaucoup mieux, il n'y avait que Reborn qui réussissait à se retenir à un sourire. Les petites bouffées de Flammes de Nuage continuait à sortir alors qu'une armée suicidaire de lapins abattait Gola Mosca et furent détruit dans le processus.

Un lapin entreprenant récupéra le collier et retourna vers Skull et son Nuage combina le demi-anneau avec le sien, le complétant.

Naturellement, c'est à ce moment-là que Xanxus sauta sur l'occasion et signifia dramatiquement. ''Comment as-tu pu!?'' Cria-t-il. ''Mon père m'a tellement soutenu, qu'il a été volontaire pour se battre à mes côtés. Et tu l'as tué!''

Skull bondit et ouvrit la machine, puis sauta en arrière alors qu'un corps tomba et roula sur le dos. ''Donc ton père, le Vongola Nono, est un jeune homme noir?''

Xanxus resta immobile. ''Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel?'' Il se précipita et s'arrêta à côté du corps. ''Mammon, ramène ton cul par ici. Toi aussi Luss.''

Viper vola rapidement et regarda attentivement l'homme. ''Il y avait une faible illusion sur lui mais ça a disparue maintenant.''

Lussuria secoua la tête. ''Mon opinion professionnelle, est que c'est un corps sex~y.'' Une rapide pointe d'intention de tuer le poussa à ajouter. ''Ce n'est pas lui, boss.''

''Ca ne change rien!'' Rugit Xanxus. ''Vous allez tous mourir! Tous autant que vous êtes!'' Quand une Cervello essaya de protester, il l'a battit si fort qu'elle vola et se brisant presque en atterrissant. ''Il n'y aura plus de témoin pour me contester!''

Mammon tira une illusion dans le Ciel comme un signal à ces mots. ''Vous ne pouvez rien faire maintenant. Vous êtes sur le point d'être submergé.''

Tsuna renifla. ''Plan intéressant, en essayant de me reprocher d'avoir tuer le vieil homme, sans même le savoir. Il y a juste quelques problèmes avec ça.''

Le bruit de nombreux pas commença à se faire entendre, se rapprochant.

''Oh? Dit moi. Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais vivre assez longtemps, déchet.''

''Tu penses vraiment que les Vongola t'accepteront comme Decimo? Le fils _adopté_?''

Xanxus rugit à nouveau et ses hommes se regroupèrent tous autour de lui.

''Celui qui a entreprit un coup d'état contre les Vongola parce qu'un vieil homme t'a pris comme son fils et t'a menti avec un sourire sur le visage?''

"Hey!" Objecta Iemitsu.

Un homme couru vers la scène, cherchant à reprendre son souffle et saignait abondamment, son épée traînant par terre. ''Ils sont tous… morts.''

''Tu vois, j'ai des amis.'' Dit Tsuna avec un sourire chaleureux.

Des centaines d'hommes de Gesso et de Cavallone se montrèrent, des visages durs et prêts à frapper encore.

''Des amis qui me disent des choses, trouvent des choses pour moi et me donnent leur soutien quand j'en ai besoin.'' Continua-t-il. ''Alors, je te suggèrent de retourner dans votre petit club qu'est la Varia et de faire votre putain de boulot, au lieu de reporter ta colère envers le Nono sur quelqu'un d'innocent de ce crime. Mais si tu veux te battre, je serais plus qu'heureux de te tuer toi et tes hommes. Enfin, pas ce petit gars, il est vraiment important.''

''Emmène tes problèmes de papa et canalise tout contre les hommes que tu vas assassiner au cours de tes jobs, Xanxus. Ou préférais-tu être gelé à nouveau?'' Demanda-t-il, de brillantes flammes oranges s'échappèrent de lui alors qu'il entrait en Hyper Mode de Dernière Volonté et bougea ses mains pour se mettre en position pour la Percée du Point Zéro.

''Très bien!'' Grogna Xanxus. ''Tu gagnes cette manche, déchet.''

Le sourcil de Tsuna se leva. ''Et j'ai tout les demi-anneaux, dans tout les cas, même celui que tu détenais. Fais ton boulot- et ça inclus les putains de jours ou quiconque s'en prendra aux Vongola dans l'ombre -et tu n'auras pas de problèmes avec moi. Je pense que ce que le vieil homme a fait a été sérieusement déformé mais ne te venges pas sur moi, une personne que tu viens tout juste de rencontrer.''

Après un long silence, la Cervello intact dit. ''Avec ça, les Combats sont terminés. Les sept anneaux ont été réclamés. Par conséquent, le prochain successeur des Vongola est Tsunayoshi Sawada et ses six gardiens.''

''Super.'' Dit Tsuna sarcastiquement.

Xanxus lança un regard furieux à la femme et s'en alla, suivit de près par ses hommes. La foule de soutien se sépara pour les laisser passer mais les surveillaient attentivement. La Cervello hésita un peu puis attrapa sa compatriote et disparue.

Aussitôt que Daemon indiqua que c'était bon, Tsuna éteignit ses flammes et soupira.

Daemon lança: _Divertis l'idiot. Allons-y._

Tsuna acquiesça et commença à marcher. Dans la confusion Dino et Romario enlevèrent leurs boucles d'oreilles et réapparurent comme eux-même comme Daemon avait doucement remplacé 'Soleil' et les 'entraîneurs' avec des constructions.

Une fois de retour à la maison, Dino dit. ''Nous allons voir le Vongola Nono. Basil, tu viens?''

Le pauvre garçon était terriblement confus mais il acquiesça.

''Je le ferai savoir à Sawada une fois que nous serons là-bas, pour qu'il puisse venir aussi et voir par ses propres yeux que le Vongola Nono est en sécurité et qu'il va bien.''

''Merci, Dino-nii.'' Dit-il chaleureusement et se jeta dans ses bras pour un câlin.

''N'importe quand, petit frère.''

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, il roula des yeux et examina l'anneau Vongola du Ciel. ''Magnifique. Maintenant nous portons deux part de la Tri-ni-set. Daemon...''

''Oui.'' Dit promptement Daemon. ''Je vais surveiller attentivement ce groupe. Après tout, nous les avons dupés et avons dévoilés le grand secret devant des centaines de personnes.''

''Okay. Je veux juste retourner à nos vrais vies, à notre vrai maison et à nos vrai jobs. Tsunayoshi Sawada peut retourner dans l'obscurité jusqu'à ce que je dois absolument le dépoussiérer à nouveau.''

''Nous pouvons toujours faire tomber des informations à Basil pour qu'il puisse rester en contact.'' Suggéra Reborn. ''Si il reste au CEDEF, c'est a notre avantage de l'avoir de notre côté, pas de celui de cet homme. Et il a déjà le numéro de téléphone de 'Sebastian'.''

Skull acquiesça. ''Aucune raison de ne pas utiliser nos ressources stratégiques et le gamin n'est pas mauvais. De plus, quelles sont les chances qu'il veuille plus d'entraînement avec Tsuna? Quelques jours suffiront pour lui donner envie de faire des choses correctement au lieu de prendre des raccourcis comme cet homme.''

"Lit?"

"Lit."

. . .

Un mois après le seizième anniversaire de Tsuna (ou de ses trente six ans, selon l'a façon dont il le voyait ou peut-être quarante et unième.) Reborn entra dans son bureau en brandissant une lettre avec un sceau de Flamme de Ciel au-dessus. 'Parce que Xanxus ne pouvait pas faire ça aussi.' Pensa-t-il sournoisement. '' Quels sont les dégâts?''

''Le Vongola Nono demande notre présence a son quartier général pour discuter des préparations de la cérémonie officielle pour te reconnaître comme Decimo.''

''Yay.'' Dit-il catégoriquement. ''Juste d'autres 'vacances' du travail que je veux vraiment faire.''

''Courage,Sora. Après tout, mieux vaut ça que quand tu prendras réellement le relais. Ensuite, nous aurons deux fois plus de travail à faire pendant huit bonnes années.''

Ienari avait été confirmé, d'avoir des Flammes de Ciel, merci Kami. Ils devaient simplement se débrouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez vieux pour devenir le Vongola Undicesimo. Il soupira. ''Okay. On va faire nos valises pour un séjour.''

Une semaine plus tard, ils se trouvèrent au Nord à l'extérieur de Milan, tous portaient leur boucles d'oreille à l'exception de Reborn, qui avait comme d'habitude son personnage 'Soleil' couvert par une construction imitant des Flammes de Soleil.

Durant cette première réunion, quand Timoteo avait dit quelque chose à propos du père de Tsuna, il avait immédiatement dit brusquement. ''Je n'ai pas de père.''

Nono fut pris au dépourvu dans une expression de surprise. ''Quoi?''

''J'ai dis, je n'ai pas de père. Ce que j'ai eu c'est un homme qui a donné du sperme à la femme qui m'a donné naissance, m'a aimé et m'a élevé pendant cinq ans avant qu'elle ne soit brutalement torturée et assassinée par les Estraneo parce que quelqu'un ne pouvait pas se taire après avoir bêlé à propos de rester à l'écart pour notre protection.''

Nono se pinça l'arrête du nez et acquiesça. ''Lui et ses hommes seront présents pour aider avec la sécurité durant la cérémonie.''

'Et c'est supposé de me faire me sentir en sécurité?' Pensa-t-il. ''Aussi longtemps qu'il reste loin de moi.'' Concéda-t-il.

''Certains de la Varia seront aussi présents.''

Il haussa les épaules. ''De ce que j'ai entendu, ils continuent à faire un travail ridiculement bon. Ils ne m'apprécieront peut-être pas beaucoup mais je suppose que c'est possible qu'ils me respectent moi et mes gardiens. J'aimerais penser que leurs fiertés disparaîtraient s'ils faisaient rien de moins que de leur mieux durant tout les détails de protection.''

Nono acquiesça à nouveau et heureusement ne fit aucun commentaire. ''Et bien sûr, beaucoup de famiglia alliées sont invités pour partager ce moment et pour voir pour la première fois mon successeur.''

Il huma. ''Peut-être que je peux faire en sorte que Dino se tienne près de moi pendant tout ce temps et partage cette torture.'' Dit-il sèchement.

''Peut-être aurait-il été préférable que tu sois élevé ici pour commencer.'' Murmura très doucement le Nono.

''Et peut-être que vous ne voulez pas.'' Dit-il vivement. ''C'est un miracle que je n'étais pas là-bas durant cette tentative mais si j'avais été là? Vos fils ont tous été tué mais même avant ça, ils se promenaient comme des rois parce qu'apparemment personne ne jugeait bon de comprendre la souffrance, l'humilité et l'empathie. Je serais probablement mort moi-même, sans parler de devenir arrogant avant ça. Est-ce que l'un de vos fils ont eut de vrais gardiens ou était-ce juste des rencontres politiques? Je suis seulement d'accord avec ça parce que je sais que quelqu'un attend dans les coulisses pour prendre ma place quand il sera assez vieux. Je ne veux rien avoir avec les Vongola une fois que j'ai appris à propos de la mafia mais je suis là et je ferais ce devoir, mais- n'allez pas sur ce chemin, d'accord?''

Nono poussa un soupir torturé. ''Je vais prendre des dispositions et les faire parvenir à Reborn. Nous pourrons faire des ajustements nécessaires en temps voulu pour la cérémonie.''

Il acquiesça. ''Bonne journée, Don Timoteo.''

. . .

''Tuez-moi maintenant.'' Murmura-t-il.

Dino ricana et serra son épaule. ''Je suis là, petit frère. Mais je ne t'envie pas cette pompeuse apparition. C'est une connerie. Juste parce que les Vongola sont la plus puissante famiglia ne veut pas dire que tout le monde doit les traiter comme des rois.''

'Et le meilleur, c'est qu'il le pense sincèrement et non par jalousie.' Pensa-t-il. ''Okay. J'y vais.''

''Je t'attendrais une fois que tu sera descendu au rez-de-chaussée.''

Il sourit chaleureusement a son ami et descendit l'étage, puis souffra pendant la cérémonie , qu'il considérait stupide et inutile. Il accepta la boîte contenant le Pêché des Vongola- et si c'était si important, pourquoi un faux n'était pas utilisé? -et promptement fourré dans les mains de Daemon à la seconde ou il le pu. Après ça, il fut paradé dans la salle de balle par le Nono et fut présenté à de nombreuses personnes.

Seule sa longue expérience lui permis d'être gracieux, charmant et de tout de même montrer une pointe de dureté. Éventuellement, Dino fut capable de le sauver et prit place à une table avec son frère et leurs gardiens pour finalement avoir quelque chose à manger. Naturellement, chaque morceau de nourriture et la boisson recevait une pulsation avant d'être consommé et tout le monde à table était désappointé que tout ne sois pas assez bon.

Il était ravi au-delà des mots une fois qu'ils furent en voiture et sur le chemin de leur maison, malgré un long trajet, parce qu'ils pouvaient enlever leurs boucles d'oreille et être à leur taille réelle à nouveau et sans avoir à ce soucier de cette exaspérante démangeaison et sens de faux, comme porter un costume fait de la peau de quelqu'un d'autre.

. . .

À l'âge dix-huit ans, il fut invité à emménager au QG Vongola pour qu'il puisse commencer à apprendre a gérer la Famille. Reborn possédait toute les outils de technologie qu'ils possédaient pour qu'ils soient lourdement crypté et protéger, que même la paranoïa des Vongola ne pourrait pas passer à travers pour découvrir leurs secrets. Daemon tenait les gens à l'écart de leur aile, ce qui n'était pas invité et ça incluait les servants. Ils continuaient de faire leur ménage et leur repas.

Tsuna pris les leçons comme un poisson dans l'eau; après tout, il avait été le Vongola Decimo avant. Le Nono était stupidement impressionné par tout ça mais attendit jusqu'à ce que sa santé décline de trop et que Tsuna ait vingt ans pour officiellement lui remettre les rênes. Le Nono se retira alors dans un endroit caché quelque part avec ses gardiens. Tsuna se demandait parfois à quel point il y avait des désaccords dans ce groupe, pour le crime d'avoir laissé leur Ciel être enlevé et utilisé comme batterie.

La première chose qu'il fit fut d'appeler Sawada dans son bureau de luxe.

''Mon petit tuna!''

Il roula ouvertement des yeux. ''Tu es viré.''

''…Quoi? Non. Arrête de jouer, Tsu-kun. Ce n'est pas drôle comme blague.''

Son sang sembla se transformer en glace. ''Tu es viré.'' Répéta-t-il. ''Il n'y a aucun moyen sur Terre que je puisse avoir un Conseiller Externe, auquel je ne fais pas confiance. Alors ranges tes affaires au CEDEF parce que j'ai déjà quelqu'un pour prendre ta place.''

''Tu ne peux pas faire ça.'' Souffla Sawada.

''Je suis le boss, tu te souviens? Tu peux prendre ta retraite et passer du temps avec tes fils. Après tout Ienari va devenir le Undicesimo et il a besoin d'être formé. Bien que je te propose si tu préfères, il pourra venir ici et je le ferais moi-même. Oh, et envoie-moi Basil. Il y a certaine choses, dont j'ai besoin de lui parler concernant son nouveau boss.''

''Tu-tu ne peux pas faire ça.'' Murmura Sawada.

''Je pense que tu vas comprendre que je peux.'' Il se rapprochait dangereusement des années d'amertume et de rage, alors il fut soulager quand Daemon hâta de faire sortir l'homme et poursuivit son chemin. ''Merci.'' Dit-il alors qu'il se rasseyait. Comparé au Nono, qui était au moins assez habile pour admettre (même si ce n'était que dans sa tête) qu'il était en faute d'une certaine façon, il savait que cet homme n'accepterait jamais ses défauts et continuerait à pousser et à pousser, jusqu'à ce que Tsuna fasse quelque chose de stupide comme le réduire en atomes avec son anneau de Terre.

Hayato surgit de derrière une illusion et secoua la tête. ''Mec, il ne suit pas très bien les ordres, n'est-ce pas.''

''A mes yeux, il a été illusionné pendant la majeure partie de sa vie.'' Répondit-il. ''Il ne pouvait même pas se référer à moi avec un minimum de respect. Quand Basil sera là, il pourra passer la nuit et ensuite il pourra t'aider. Lal devrait aussi être d'une grande aide mais comme tu le sais, elle est assez strict et peut sembler un peu froide et insensible. Fais de ton mieux.''

Hayato acquiesça. ''Comme toujours.''

''Y compris glisser dans mes couloirs?''

Hayato ria. ''Nan. Tu m'a toujours attrapé, d'une façon ou d'une autre.''

Il sourit. ''J'aime penser que nous t'avons très bien entraîné, alors tu devrais être plus que bien pour ce travail. Et-'' Il regarda la Tempête sérieusement. ''-quand je démissionnerais, si tu veux faire le même boulot, j'aurais toujours une place pour toi comme un de mes agents.''

Hayato semblait presque timidement heureux alors qu'il hochait la tête. ''Je garderais cela à l'esprit. Pour le moment, je vais aller vérifier mes affaires pour être sûr que je n'ai rien oublié.''

''Okay. On se voit pour le dîner.''

''Très bien!'' Dit Hayato avec enthousiasme, puis partit.

. . .

Il enleva la boucle d'oreille 'Tsuna' et la remplaça par celle 'Welkin', puis s'affala sur sa chaise, le soulagement se répandant dans son corps. Ses gardiens avaient enlevés les leurs et étaient perchés là oû ils se sentaient à l'aise. ''Nous sommes à la maison !'' Cria-t-il et claqua ses mains sur la surface de son bureau.

Des pas de course se firent entendre dans le couloir et Fuuta, I-pin et Lambo arrivèrent dans la pièce, alla vers Tsuna, Fon et Roméo respectivement. ''Oh mon Dieu, nous allons à nouveau avoir de vrais repas.'' Dit Fuuta alors le prenait dans ses bras.

''C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse, gaki?'' Se plaint-il, joueur.

''Je suis trop vieux pour être considéré comme un gamin, Sora.'' Rétorqua Fuuta. ''Je suis vraiment content que vous soyez de retour, cependant. Ça a été trop silencieux ici, depuis trop longtemps.''

''Je sais.'' Dit-il avec un soupir. Dino avait joyeusement accueillit les trois enfants pendant qu'ils étaient coincés à la tête des Vongola. Quand Fuuta a eu dix-huit ans, il avait opté pour retourner au manoir, emmenant les deux plus jeunes avec lui et continuait à travailler d'ici. Tsuna suspectait qu'ils avaient beaucoup mangé dehors.

''Et la poussière!'

Il renifla; parce que c'était terriblement important. ''Eh bien, que diriez-vous d'aller faire les magasins. Il y a plein de fournitures à mettre en place.''

La vie revint à la normale selon ses critères, spécialement avec le poids de ce putain de titre hors de ses épaules, en plus du déguisement. Sa propre maison, sa famille- et pour ce qu'il savait, Hayato et Basil entreraient par la porte d'entrée à un moment donné.

Malheureusement, malgré que l'homme ait laissé Ienari avec Tsuna et pour faire un commentaire sournois sur les compétences parentales- Tsuna s'était presque blessé en retenant sa réaction à ça -des quelques progrès qu'il avait fait avec son demi-frère avait été érodé peu importe le temps passé avec Iemitsu. 'Ce n'est plus mon problème.' Pensa-t-il. 'Et si l'idiot veut réintégrer l'homme comme Conseiller Externe, et bien...''

. . .

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, il se réveilla à cause d'un étrange rêve. Les marionnettes leurre de Verde dansaient en cercle et se passaient un orbe noir avec une vitesse accrue. Les marionnettes elle-même avaient leurs poitrines ouverte, montrant ce qui semblait être un container de flammes à l'intérieur, une marionnette pour chaque Flamme du Ciel. Il avait dû manger une mauvaise crevette ou quelque chose, mais ça se produisit de nouveau plusieurs nuits plus tard et puis plusieurs autres.

Reborn l'épingla finalement avec un regard qui exigeait presque qu'il partage ses pensées. ''Je viens tout juste de voler un poivron entier et tu ne l'as même pas remarqué. Accouche.''

''Oh, heu… c'est juste un rêve bizarre que j'ai eu quelque fois.''

''Le même rêve?''

''Ouais.'' Il retourna trancher des légumes.

''Okay. Décris-le moi.'' Après qu'il l'ai fais, Reborn avait l'air pensif. ''Cela ne peut pas exactement être considéré comme l'intuition mais tu n'as jamais particulièrement montré de fort signe de prescience. C'est plus une chose des Giglio Nero. Peut-être que ton subconscient essaie de te dire quelque chose? Je ne peux pas imaginer quoi que ce soit, par contre.''

Une semaine plus tard, Byakuran passait. ''J'ai vu quelque chose.'' Dit-il. ''Des autres mondes.''

"Okay," Dit-il lentement.

''A propos des Arcobaleno.''

'Bien.' Pensa-t-il. ''A propos de quoi?''

''Vous savez que je ne peux pas très bien voir mais c'est comme si quelqu'un d'une autre dimension essayait de faire avancer mes connaissances.''

Lui et tout ses gardiens Arcobaleno se penchèrent curieux. S'ils avaient été seuls, il aurait directement demandé mais comme c'était...

''Je pense.'' Dit lentement Byakuran. ''Je pourrais connaître un moyen de briser la malédiction.''

''Quoi!?'' Glapit Skull.

''Est-ce que ça inclus des sortes de containers de flammes et un cercle?''

Les yeux de Byakuran s'illuminèrent. ''Tsu-kun! D'où est-ce que ça vient?''

''Des rêves que j'ai récemment.'' Répondit-il, se demandant si les autres Byakuran avaient essayés d'avancer ses connaissances en premier et ensuite avaient de nouveau essayé avec une version alternative de lui-même. Ou enfer, peut-être que dans une autre dimension il était un Gesso et destiné à porter l'anneau Mare du Ciel et Byakuran celui des Vongola. Ça pourrait arriver, non?

''Nous avons besoin de parler à Talbot et...''

"Et?"

"Bermuda."

"Hein?"

''Bermuda est l'un des Vindice. De ce que j'ai vu, il vous ressemble.''

''Que se passe-t-il?'' Dit Colonnello. ''Un Arcobaleno à Vindice? Depuis quand?''

''Plus précisément, pourquoi eux?'' Demanda Tsuna. ''Je peux comprendre pour Talbot. C'est un génie et il semble être là depuis le temps de Giotto ou même avant ça.''

''Et pourtant pas aussi bien préservé que Keith Richards.'' Marmonna Roméo.

Tsuna fit un bruit de dérision à sa Foudre, puis regarda sa menace aux cheveux blancs d'ami.

''C'est un peu des images confuses et des impressions.'' Dit Byakuran un peu sur la défensive. ''Ce que j'ai compris de ça c'est: Talbot peut faire ce container et Bermuda et les Vindice peuvent utiliser leurs flammes étrange pour… ça fait un cercle. Vous avez déjà vu un Vindice se montrer pour transporter quelqu'un à Vendicare?''

Reborn acquiesça, tout comme Colonnello. ''Ouais, ils utilisent des portails et des chaînes.''

Tsuna regarda Daemon. Il savait combien ses choses pouvaient être destructrice mais les Vindice avaient de toute évidence un plus grand contrôle sur elles. De toute façon, ils étaient incroyablement puissants.

Daemon haussa légèrement les épaules, ses sourcils froncés de réflexion.

''Tu penses que peut-être que ces containers retiendrait les flammes comme une tétine le fait?'' Demanda Skull.

''Peut-être que nous pourrions aller voir Aria.'' Suggéra Reborn. ''Sa capacité de médium pourrait peut-être nous donner quelques indices.''

Byakuran donna un demi haussement d'épaules, un demi acquiescement. ''S'il-te-plaît, contactes-la et organise une réunion, Reborn.''

Une semaine plus tard, Aria et Gamma servaient un thé à Tsuna, Reborn, Daemon et Byakuran. À la seconde oû elle vit Tsuna, elle sembla partagée entre plaisir et regret. ''Donc tu es Welkin.''

Il sourit chaleureusement, appréciant le fait qu'elle n'avait pas fait remarquer qu'il avait essentiellement volé le rôle qu'elle s'attendait à jouer et l'avait ainsi épargné d'être chibifié. Une fois les introductions hors du chemin et que le thé et les amuse-gueules étaient servis, Tsuna expliqua ses rêves, Byakuran ses connaissances de d'autre monde et Reborn à propos de la logique de Skull. Daemon était assis là et avait l'air agréable mais comme il cajolait Tsuna sur ses genoux, tout allait parfaitement bien.

Aria, bien qu'elle ne soit pas touchée par de lourdes pensées à ce moment-là, promis de tenir compte du problème- même si elle était enclin à sombrer dans les yeux de biche quand Reborn sourit de cette manière -et leur ferait immédiatement savoir si quelque chose secouait son cerveau.

Cela étant dit, Tsuna lui offrit une grande boîte de douceurs et gagna incidemment un autre admirateur de longue date. Reborn sembla terriblement content sur le chemin du retour pour une raison quelconque. Il suspectait que cela avait avoir par rapport à son Ciel qui avait conquis tant d'autre Ciels, bien que Aria ait été pré-amorcée à cause de sa connexion avec son 'Oncle' Reborn.

Au lieu de rentrer directement à la maison Tsuna troqua son déguisement en celui de 'Tsuna' et rendit une visite à Talbot, pour lui demander à propos des containers, des flammes et pour échapper aux questions du pourquoi il était intéressé par ses choses. Si il y avait autre chose, avoir été le Vongola Decimo il savait où il se trouvait. Avant qu'il ne parte, il avait un peu de bruit pour demander à un ami qui pourrait ou non vouloir contacter Talbot plus tard et ensuite ils l'avaient renvoyer chez lui et était retourné travailler. Il ignora le fait que Talbot lui avait lancé un air de connaissance, malgré qu'il soit aveugle.

Il pensa à envoyer un message à Byakuran, lui demandant si il pouvait inverser le lien avec celui qui avait envoyé le message et demander plus de détails. Il avait très peu d'espoir que ça arrive compte tenu du nombre d'univers alternatif potentiel mais il n'y avait pas de mal à demander, supposait-il.

Aria envoya une lettre à Reborn, indiquant qu'elle ou sa fille Yuni aurait besoin d'être présentes à un moment donné, ou les deux. Elle avait juste un sentiment qu'elles seraient nécessaire pour une sorte de confrontation. Byakuran avait rapporté que tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était toujours des containers de flammes, en cercle avec la Vindice planant au-dessus et se passant un orbe noir.

''Peut-être que la balle ou peu importe ce que c'est, passe à travers les containers?'' Songea-t-il. ''Et est-ce que ça a une sorte d'effet sur eux?''

''La Vindice semble avoir leur propre genre de flamme.'' Dit Daemon. ''Les Flammes de Brume sont peut-être capable d'en répliquer certaine dans ce qu'elles font mais...''

''Et quoi que ce soit, c'est capable de se déformer-'' Coupa Skull. ''Ce qui est une façon de dire la vitesse mais vraiment, c'est aussi un exercice en conservation d'énergie en ouvrant un portail entre deux points, qui pourrait être tordu pour dire que c'est une façon de créer de l'énergie...''

Tout le monde regardait le Nuage avec incrédulité.

''Quoi!? J'aime la science-fiction.'' Protesta Skull. ''Et je devais en savoir beaucoup pour ce que j'utilisais pour les cascades, des choses comme la physique et peu importe.''

''Okay, okay.'' Dit-il, en calmant son Nuage. ''Que savons-nous, à propos de ces stupides tétines? Nous sommes petits pour une raison, non? Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu quoique ce soit au mémorial, malheureusement.''

''La théorie acceptée est que nous sommes petits pour compresser nos flammes.'' Dit Fon. ''Et ainsi permettre à cette plus grande densité d'alimenter les tétines plus efficacement. La raison de leur existence en premier lieu est entièrement autre chose.''

''Mais une devinette?''

''Les pouvoirs surnaturels existent pour une raison.'' Dit Colonnello. ''Même si cette raison est un hasard.''

''Et bien.'' Dit Daemon. ''J'ai quelques habitudes bizarre, sans mentionner mes choix de lecture. En me référant à certaines théories que j'ai lu concernant la magie- prenez de Tolkien ou ailleurs -il y a habituellement un puissant pouvoir impliqué. Imaginez que la nature elle-même dégage un type d'énergie. Après tout, nous créons de l'énergie tout les jours, ainsi que les plantes et les animaux, simplement en convertissant les ressources disponibles.''

Reborn lança un regard douteux à Daemon mais acquiesça légèrement. ''Donc nous serions comme des batteries ou des convertisseurs pour les Flammes du Ciel, en général? Comme la photosynthèse ou quelque chose?''

''En gardant à l'esprit la conversation de l'énergie.'' Dit Colonnello. ''La conversation pourrait avoir plus de sens. Et en prenant la conversation de la masse en compte...''

''Nous sommes passés des moteurs à essence aux réacteurs à fusion?'' Offrit-il.

''Quelque chose comme ça? Peut-être?'' Répondit Colonnello.

''Alors si ces flammes spéciales sont vraiment impliquées dans une sorte de solution, elles doivent être capable de substituer à une partie de la fonction auquelles elles servent.'' Ajouta Reborn. ''Mais pour la Vindice d'aider avec ça...''

''Allez là.'' Dit Skull. ''Un d'entre eux est comme nous. Pourquoi? Que nous arrivera-t-il quand...''

Le visage de Reborn devint si froid qu'il était terrifiant. ''Je m'attendais à mourir comme un chien mais ce serait… inacceptable. Nous avons besoin de savoir si Talbot peut faire ses containers, si les Vindice seront prêt à tester la théorie et ensuite-''

Il y eu un frisson collectif parmi Reborn, Colonnello, Skull et Fon.

''Et qu'Aria, Yuni ou les deux, seront présents pour une vague raison, non spécifié.'' Conclut-t-il.

''Bien. Et emmener Viper et Verde là-dedans.''

Tsuna renifla, surtout pour Verde. Cependant, ils devaient tous être présent pour que l'un d'entre eux ait une chance d'être travaillé. Un autre message fut envoyé à Talbot (au nom de Tsuna) et une rencontre fut arrangée.

Ils allèrent cette fois si eux-même, bien que Roméo soit resté derrière pour gérer les trois plus jeunes de leur groupe et s'occuper de la paperasse. Talbot avec un bandeau vert à la mode, avait accueilli leur complément (Daemon était sous forme chibi par l'enfer et flottait) et prit la boîte de douceurs que Sora présentait.

''Est-ce que par chance, vous utilisez vos flammes comme une sorte de sonar?'' Demanda-t-il à un moment, voyant comment l'ancien naviguait infailliblement dans le monde.

''Peut-être. Maintenant, en ce qui concerne cette théorie que vous m'avez présentée. Je crois que oui, je pourrais fabriquer des containers de flammes, le, ah, appareil. Un pour chaque flamme, je pense… à l'intérieur d'un conteneur plus grand. Vous dites qu'un cercle de ténèbres les entours, à travers eux. Le porteur de la Flamme de Nuit peut-''

''Attendez, quoi?'' Demanda Colonnello.

''Quand vous aurez mon âge, vous aurez tendance à oublier les détails mineurs.'' Blagua Talbot. ''Comme les noms. Ce petit gars à la Vindice.''

"Bermuda," Dit Reborn.

''Oui, ce petit gars.'' Dit Talbot. ''Peut-être qu'il est née avec une sorte de forme de nanisme.''

'Maintenant, je sais qu'il est juste en train de se foutre de nous.' Pensa-t-il, sa bouche se recroquevilla en demi-sourire.

''Le petit violet a bien réfléchi.'' Continua Talbot. ''La Flamme de Nuit a une propriété intéressante, un peu comme les Flammes de Nuage, à un certain égard comme les Flammes de Soleil.''

'Propagation et activation, hein? Peut-être que ces qualités pourraient être concevables pour être notre réacteur à fusion.'

''L'astuce consiste à amener le petit à accepter.''

Colonnello roula des yeux expressivement.

''Allez-vous créer ces containers?'' Demanda-t-il.

''Oui, oui, comment pourrais-je dire non à un défi si intéressant- ou aux si délicieuses douceurs que tu m'a fournie.''

'Bien, invitation ouverte à la corruption par douceurs des plus gentils.' Il acquiesça pour lui-même. ''Merci. Si vous pourriez avoir la gentillesse de contacter Reborn quand vous les aurez terminées?''

"Bien sûr."

Environ un mois plus tard (et après que de nombreux paquets ont été envoyés avec soin à Talbot, une fois par semaine et avec ça peut-être que le vieil homme reprendrait un peu de poids pour protéger ses vieux os) Reborn reçut un message par leur point de chute qu'ils étaient prêts, plus un supplémentaire à utiliser à des fins de démonstration. Ou comme le dit le vieil homme dans sa note. 'Au cas où le petit gars se fâche et le brise, vous aurez toujours les vrais.'

''Il est temps pour une réunion des Arcobaleno, alors.'' Dit-il. ''Je pense que ce plus démonstratif si nous sommes tous d'accord et sont disposés à présenter l'idée.''

''Où veux-tu la rencontre?'' Demanda Reborn. ''Quelque part de neutre? Rome?''

''Euh… Ouais. Trouves un endroit, puis je préparerais un message pour Mammon, Verde et Lal.''

Verde n'était pas content de tous les revoir à nouveau mais il se montra. Il avait été étonnamment silencieux ses dernières années et les espions de Daemon avaient montrés qu'il était devenu méticuleux dans la recherche de tous les contrats qu'il avait daigné prendre en considération avant de les accepter. Naturellement, ce fut lui qui ouvrit la réunion avec un certain belligérant. ''Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois?''

Tsuna finit de préparer la dernière assiette de nourriture qu'il avait apporté et la glissa vers Verde. ''Nous avons peut-être un moyen de briser la malédiction.'' Dit-il, puis pris une bouchée de son sandwich.

Viper devint blanc- ou plus blanc que d'habitude -les marques sur ses joues ressortaient nettement. ''Quoi?'' Murmura-t-il.

Tsuna acquiesça alors qu'il avalait. ''Des rêves que j'ai eu, avec l'aide de quelqu'un qui peut regarder dans les autres dimensions, une petite discussion avec d'autre personne. Nous pensons que c'est possible et que personne d'autre ne devrait être maudit comme ça.''

''Comment?'' Dit brusquement Verde, tout à coup dans les affaires.

''Talbot des Vongola a créé de nouveaux containers pour remplacer les tétines mais nous auront besoin de l'aide des Vindice.'' Comme suspecté, cela provoqua un peu d'appréhension.

''Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas surpris, tous les quatre?'' Demanda Viper, regardant à tour de rôle les gardiens de Tsuna.

''Ces quatre-la m'ont aidé à comprendre certaines parties.'' Déclara Tsuna. ''Skull a été particulièrement perspicace.''

Verde se moqua mais Tsuna le fixa avec un regard qui promettait des tourments sans fin et le fit retourner à sa nourriture.

''Pourquoi les Vindice?'' Demanda Viper, puis prit une gorgée de lait à la fraise que Tsuna avait fait spécialement pour la Brume.

''A cause de leurs flammes spéciales, une huitième flamme, celle qu'ils utilisent pour déformer et appréhender les gens. La source est Bermuda et il est comme nous. Les implications sont suffisantes pour rendre n'importe qui malade.''

La main de Viper se moucheta de blanc et de rouge en pressant trop fort le récipient à lait. ''Et tu veux une démonstration de solidarité.''

''De préférence. Après tout, si ça fonctionne, nous en profiterons tous. C'est une expérience intéressante qui représente aussi un investissement judicieux de notre temps.''

La bouche de Viper eut un léger sourire avant qu'il ne disparaisse avec une autre gorgée de lait.

''J'ai un conteneur en échantillons que je compte montrer à Bermuda, pour faire passer le concept.''

''Et si ils sont d'accord?'' Demanda Lal, en disant finalement quelque chose.

''Alors nous devrons-'' Il fronça des sourcils.

''Nous devrons trouver un moyen de contacter Checker Face.'' Dit catégoriquement Reborn.

''Considérant combien de temps ça fait, nous n'aurons peut-être pas à le faire.'' Dit doucement Verde.

''Peut-être. Mais j'aimerais être proactif.'' Dit-il. ''Êtes-vous avec moi pour ça?''

''Oui.'' Sortit instantanément de la bouche de Viper.

Lal acquiesça après un moment; elle avait l'air septique, mais avait de l'espoir. Verde acquiesça, un regard abstrait sur le visage.

''Ensuite décidons du moment pour nous rencontrer pour parler avec Bermuda.''

. . .

Tsuna n'avait jamais, dans aucune de ses deux vies été à Vendicare. Visité dans un mélange désordonné avec Mukuro? Bien sûr. Mais pas physiquement. Il décida de prendre des risques calculés et d'avoir une réunion proprement dite derrière son manoir. Byakuran était là avec une poignée de ses hommes; Dino et ses gardiens; Aria et ses gardiens et Yuni.

Fuuta, Lambo et I-pin étaient tous partis pour un job. Daemon portait le visage du gars qui gérait l'épicerie du coin. Roméo était lui-même. Tout compte fait, il y avait environ vingt-cinq personnes présentes sur la terrasse. Daemon avait envoyé un ensemble de construction à Vendicare. Si nécessaire, il utiliserait sa capacité à déformer comme les Vindice faisaient, même si cela pouvait les énerver.

Tsuna avait passé un moment à cuisiner et avait un buffet attendant ses nombreux invités; ils étaient tous heureux avant l'événement principal. Daemon acquiesça finalement vers lui et dit. ''Ils sont arrivés et ils entrent maintenant.''

Il prit une gorgée de son chocolat au lait- Viper avait fait une moue de dégoût en le voyant -et écouta les rapports à voix basse de Daemon.

''Oh.'' Dit soudainement Daemon, d'un air surpris. ''Ils arrivent.''

Tsuna acquiesça alors qu'un portail s'ouvrait sur la pelouse et Jäger le traversa, avec Bermuda sur l'épaule. Tsuna sauta sur l'épaule de Daemon et alla rencontre les Vindice.

''Quelle absurdité est-ce?'' Demanda Bermuda.

''Avant de commencer, est-ce que vous mangez?'' Demanda sérieusement Tsuna et entendit Reborn gémir en arrière plan. ''Je me suis toujours demandé.''

"…"

''Je vais prendre ça comme un peut-être.'' Dit-il. ''Nous devrons en parler plus tard. Pour ce qui est de savoir pourquoi nous souhaitons vous parler, c'est simple. Il y a quelque chose que nous voulons, beaucoup et nous pensons que vous êtes l'autre moitié de la réponse.''

Bermuda sembla regarder Daemon pendant un moment, puis se recentra sur Tsuna. ''Une réponse à la malédiction des Arcobaleno.''

''Ouaip.'' Répondit-il alors que Daemon sortait le container supplémentaire et le plaça sur un piédestal. ''C'est un exemple de ce qui pourrait très bien fonctionner. Il contiendrait les mêmes flammes qu'une tétine mais n'aurait pas besoin de profiter d'un être vivant. Cependant, comme il ne pourrait évidemment pas nourrir la flamme par lui-même, c'est là que vous entrez en scène. En théorie.'' Jäger s'approcha.

''On a théorisé que les propriétés de votre Flammes de Nuit et la capacité de chaîne pourrait devenir le carburant, pour parler. Huit portails à l'intérieur, autour de la flamme, un container pour chaque Flamme de Ciel. L'inconvénient serait que-''

''Oui, je vois ça.'' L'interrompit brutalement Bermuda. ''Mais ça vaudrait la peine de prendre le contrôle qu'à cet homme.''

''Oh.'' Il ne s'attendait pas à un accord aussi rapide. Il s'attendait à devoir utiliser du charme et éventuellement des pots-de-vin de nourriture. ''Eh bien, je suppose que ça fait sens que vous ne soyez pas son plus grand fan.''

Bermuda lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de regarder la foule sur la terrase.

''Ils sont tous là au cas où ma chance étrange se déclenche et que nous nous en occupions aujourd'hui.'' Répondit-il à la question non posée. ''Nous avons pensé que préparer les choses prendrait un bon nombre de personnes avec une bonne pureté de flammes et une poignée de Ciels pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien dans l'ensemble. Et en plus, je les ai achetés avec ma cuisine. Cela fonctionne généralement.'' Il eu la nette impression que Bermuda haussait un sourcil à sa façon, alors il haussa les épaules.

''Je pense que ça va fonctionner.'' Dit finalement Bermuda. ''Mais pour libérer les actuels Arcobaleno, nous devons invoquer Checker Face.''

Tsuna fit un signe et les Arcobaleno, plus Lal, s'avancèrent à proximité. ''Je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire ça mais je vais le faire comme tout le monde et je vais essayer de le joindre à travers ma tétine.''

Bermuda acquiesça.

Tsuna attrapa sa tétine et se concentra, en suppliant Checker Face de répondre. Une rapide illusion de Daemon montra que les autres Arcobaleno faisaient la même chose.

Checker Face sortit du néant en un battement de cœur. Il était bien habillé mais pas comme Reborn.

''Merci d'être venu.'' Dit-il alors qu'Aria et Yuni s'avançaient près de lui, de chaque côté. ''Nous souhaitons présenter une solution à la Malédiction des Arcobaleno.''

Une demi-heure plus tard, c'était fait et Checker Face avait disparu et Bermuda avait disparu à travers un portail avec Jäger et les appareils. Tsuna baissa les yeux sur son corps encore minuscule et soupira par le nez. Du côté positif, il n'avait plus de tétine enchaînée autour du coup et il était à peu près certain qu'il pouvait toujours utiliser ses flammes sans un anneau.

''Donc.'' Murmura Daemon à son oreille. ''Imagine juste le plaisir que nous pourrons prendre quand tu seras assez vieux.''

Son visage chauffa et Daemon commença à rire. Un regard autour d'eux, indiquait que seul Lal Mirch avait regagné sa forme adulte mais ça faisait sens étant donné qu'elle n'avait été frappé par la malédiction due aux actions de Colonnello. Pourtant, cela n'avait pas été de bon augure pour la vie amoureuse de l'homme.

Viper choisit ce moment pour flotter et le fixer avec ce qu'il croyait être un regard accusateur.

''As-tu aidé cet enfant des Vongola ce jour?''

"Hein?"

''Celui que tutorait Reborn.''

''Combien es-tu prêt à payer pour l'information?'' Demanda-t-il, sachant que cela frustrerait le Brouillard.

La bouche de Viper se tordit. ''Touché. Tu as encore du lait à la fraise?''

''Bien sûr.'' Répondit-il. ''J'ai fais tout un lot juste pour toi.''

 **\- Fin -**

Et voilà! C'est terminé pour Welkin! *sniff* déjà... c'est trop court comme fic, elle est vraiment bien... Et bien que pensez vous de cette fin? Quelqu'un qui est aller la lire en anglais m'a dit qu'elle avait trouver cette fin frustrante avec Daemon et Tsuna! Et vous comment la trouvez vous? Enfin voilà une autre fic de terminée, malheureusement pour vous il n'y a pas d'autre fic à venir après celle-là pour la remplacer... J'ai repris le boulot et j'ai eu un moment de blanc ou je n'ai pas traduit Another donc... j'ai peu avancé (rendu chapitre 13 pour ceux que ça intéresse sur 20 chapitres) bref peu être un peu plus tard avec une fic plutôt courte de 8 chapitres à voir ^^ En tout cas, sachez qu'a la demande de Tsuki Banritt qui a été la seule à me répondre, **je sors de suite un OS fait par un fan de Welkin pour Shivani, qui s'intitule Tsuna's Luck !** Voilà allez à Mercredi pour la suite de Soulless! Ciao~


End file.
